L'effet miroir
by Ero Usagi-san
Summary: Suite à l'utilisation du nouveau senkaimon d'Urahara, Ichigo et Byakuya se retrouvent intervertis dans le corps de l'autre. Comment garder l'échange secret quand tout dans leur personnalité les oppose ? Serait-ce l'occasion de se découvrir ? Bya/Ichi
1. Urahara va en entendre parler !

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimiilolita (excellent duo, ne vous en privez pas) _aka la grande expurgatrice de fautes (Deux Pater et trois Ave, promis je ne recommencerai plus, en même temps il n'y en avait pas tant que ça !), génocideuse sans pitié des syntaxes mal tournées (mais si je t'assure, il y a un sens là ! Oui là, sous ta machette !), traqueuse perfide de ponctuation (ben quoi, te plains pas : y'en a qu'en mette même pas ! Quoi, moi j'en mets trop !) et spéléologue de failles scénaristiques (oh ça va, même Kubo il bricole de temps en temps et du bien pire en plus !)._

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Spoil : L'histoire se déroule pendant les préparatifs de la guerre d'hiver, juste après l'entrainement avec les vizards et avant l'enlèvement d'Orihime.

Résumé : Urahara Kisuke a encore frappé ! Suite à une soi-disant amélioration apportée à son senkaimon, celui-ci produisit un effet pour le moins surprenant et tout à fait inattendu ! Alors qu'Ichigo l'empruntait pour se rendre à la Soul Society et que Byakuya en arrivait, leur corps furent intervertis… au plus grand plaisir bien sûr du jeune shinigami remplaçant et du plus noble des capitaines du Gotei 13 ! Comment vont-ils gérer la situation ? Comment garder l'échange secret quand tout les oppose dans leur façon de vivre ? Vont-ils apprendre à voir le monde différemment ?

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Titre : L'effet miroir

Chapitre 1 : Urahara va en entendre parler !

Le propriétaire du plus inconcevable bob jamais réalisé travaillait tranquillement dans sa "cave" souterraine lorsqu'il entendit débouler son disciple préféré. Comme à son habitude, Urahara Kisuke salua jovialement un Ichigo qui semblait tout à fait excédé, enfin encore plus que de coutume. Le jeune homme roux, les sourcils froncés à leur maximum, fulminait contre un Urahara goguenard à propos d'interruptions permanentes de cours dont les improbables justifications faisaient de lui la risée de ses camarades… et lui créaient de sérieux soucis avec ses professeurs.

« - Que se passe-t-il encore ? Ça a intérêt à être vraiment important parce que sinon il va falloir que je me défoule sur quelqu'un ! lança Ichigo le regard lourd de menace.

- Ouhouou, Ichigo-kun, l'arrêta Kisuke son sourire caché dans l'éventail qu'il venait de déplier, on est à court d'excuse valable ?

Ichigo rougit immédiatement :

- Non, mais en plus d'inquiéter mes amis avec vos messages, ceux-ci s'appliquent à m'aider. Et des fois, ce n'est pas toujours ça… »

Ichigo revoyait toute la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux : le papillon de l'enfer arriver, le message de convocation immédiate dans la salle d'entraînement de Kisuke ; Ishida, Chad et Inoue le regarder avec attention… Ichigo qui se lève et s'apprête à sortir, le prof l'interpelle et Orihime d'intervenir avec une tirade qui finira sûrement célèbre au lycée maintenant : « Kurusaki-kun a attrapé la maladie du poireau héhé… il l'a contractée au contact d'un paquet de chewing-gum péruvien… C'est très très grave, il peut mourir s'il ne mange pas un poireau maintenant… »

Fin de l'explication d'Inoue, début de la louze pour lui. La candide Orihime avait encore frappé avec ses explications vaseuses à tel point que Chad en avait soupiré. Si seulement la qualité de ses justifications pouvait être proportionnelle à son envie de l'aider…

« - Bon, dans tous les cas pourquoi m'avoir convoqué en urgence, dit Ichigo qui entendait déjà les futurs calembours qui lui seraient adressés par ses camarades quand il retournerait en classe, parce que là je vois rien ; même pas un petit hollow à éradiquer.

- Mais parce que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait appeler ! répondit Urahara le regard brillant. M'est avis que l'explication ne saurait tarder et qu'elle devrait avoir quatre pattes… Tiens, quand on parle du chat… »

En effet, Yoruichi venait de les rejoindre et dans un bond félin se camper sur une roche pour être à leur hauteur. Le chat noir, pendant qu'il les saluait, semblait s'intéresser au bazar qui régnait dans les affaires éparses que Kisuke bricolait, parcourant du regard les monticules indéfinissables.

« - Alors Urahara sur quoi travailles-tu cette fois-ci ?

- C'est une commande du Soutaicho lui-même, j'expérimente la capacité de transporter des éléments du monde réel vers la Soul Society en grande quantité… Ce n'est pas fini, les améliorations apportées au senkaimon et au soul convertisseur n'en sont qu'à un stade expérimental.

- Oui c'est bon, on est content, tu t'amuses comme un fou, mais je peux savoir ce que je viens faire dans tout ce bazar moi ? enchaîna Ichigo qui semblait sur le point d'exploser du peu de cas dont on faisait de lui.

- Ah oui, gamin ! Revenons-en à toi. Le Soutaicho veut te parler de toute urgence ; il semblerait qu'il ait des projets pour toi. Le temps nous manque pour se préparer à cet hiver, alors tu ferais mieux de foncer tout de suite au Seireitei. Surtout que Yama-jii n'est pas très patient ces derniers temps… finit par glisser Yoruichi en riant.

- Un jour on veut me tuer, le lendemain on me veut comme allié… ronchonna Ichigo plus pour le principe ; en effet, coincer Sozuke après ce qu'il avait osé faire à Rukia était un but qu'il partageait indéniablement avec le Gotei 13. Eh bien quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! s'exclama-t-il en s'étirant. »

Ichigo sortit son badge et s'apprêtait à l'employer quand Kisuke fendu d'un sourire inquiétant l'en empêcha.

« -Tu n'en as pas besoin avec ce nouveau senkaimon, tu peux traverser le Dangai et aller directement à la Soul Society sans te changer en shinigami et donc laisser ton corps traîner partout. (Kon étant intenable, Ichigo avait été obligé de le confiner à la maison… au bon soin de Yuzu, bien évidemment !)

- Mais pour récupérer Zangetsu ? Et mon uniforme ? Et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ? Tout se fera au-to-ma-ti-que-ment ! On n'arrête pas le progrès ! s'exclama joyeusement Kisuke, son éventail pointé vers le ciel mimant l'essor des technologies. Juste terminer un ou deux petits réglages et tu pourras partir. »

Après qu'Urahara ait trafiqué quelques instants ces appareils, il ouvrit le senkaimon dans lequel le shinigami remplaçant s'engouffra sans demander son reste. Mais à peine avait-il disparu à l'intérieur, qu'un énorme flash illumina l'entrée du passage dimensionnel le tout accompagné d'un opaque nuage de fumée et d'un sinistre boum retentissant. Deux éléments en furent alors éjectés.

« - Heu le bébé reste encore à peaufiner, héhé ! déclara Kisuke d'un air idiot en se tournant vers Yoruichi. Kurosaki-kun, c'est toi ?

- Kisuke t'es un homme mort, répondit une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

- Doit-on encore mettre ces pitreries sur votre compte Urahara Kisuke, ajouta la voix du shinigami remplaçant. Quand le Soutaicho apprendra comment vous tentez d'éliminer par vos entreprises dignes de Kurotsuchi-taicho peut-être notre seul espoir de vaincre Aizen, je pense qu'il se fera une joie de vous rappeler votre rang de destitué et votre place d'exilé. Expérimenter sur Rukia ne vous a apparemment pas suffi ; mais je peux avec un plaisir certain vous faire passer toute envie de tenter quoique ce soit à l'avenir sur ma sœur ou sur les ryoka.

- Heu… Ichigo, ça va ? demanda Yoruichi qui échangeait pour une fois de grands yeux ronds avec Kisuke.

- Peut-être que cette fumée est plus nocive que j'aurais pu le croire, ajouta le blond un air plus sérieux posé sur son visage.»

Alors que la fumée se dispersait enfin, le chat et l'ancien taicho de la douzième virent les deux corps qui avaient été rejetés du dangai. Face contre terre, leurs membres emmêlés, les vêtements et les visages salis ne laissaient rien deviner de l'identité de leur propriétaire ; mais la touffe rousse hirsute ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Kurosaki tandis que les cheveux long et noirs, prisonniers des kenseikan… Ah des kenseikan, oups ! Un bout d'écharpe à l'origine blanche – et particulièrement onéreuse – houlà, oui plus de doute : le tas écrasant Ichigo ne pouvait être que le très noble et très rigide Kuchiki Byakuya !

« - Kurosaki Ichigo si vous aviez l'amabilité de cesser de m'écraser, j'accepterais de vous laisser quelques restes à finir de cet exécrable personnage. »

Alors que Byakuya se levait et cherchait à attraper quelque chose dans son dos que sa main n'arrivait pas à atteindre par-dessus son épaule, il s'écria :

« Je suis pas sûr que les dégâts infligés par Zangetsu te laisseront des miettes à partager, Byakuya ! »

Un très étrange froncement de sourcils qui avait un air de déjà vu avait remplacé l'expression impassible sur le visage du noble. Pendant ce temps là, Ichigo se relevait dos à la scène et époussetait gracieusement son uniforme.

« - Attendez, là, un Byakuya qui parle de Zangetsu et laisse tomber son masque froid et un Ichigo qui fait le délicat… Kisuke en avait la mâchoire qui se décrochait. Heu, je crois qu'on a un problème là… »

Ichigo fit alors volte face à un Urahara plus du tout débonnaire. Yoruichi s'esquiva derrière son rocher pour reprendre forme humaine et se rhabiller (à croire que ces événements sans précédent avaient réussi à rendre la femme chat pudique !). Alors qu'elle reparaissait présentable, Yoruichi se tourna vers son complice de toujours, une expression étrange dans ses prunelles.

« - Ichigo ? tenta-t-elle. Byakuya se retourna vers elle la fixant un air rageur au visage.

- Quoi ? lui cracha-t-il.

- Byakuya-bo ? Cette fois ce fut Ichigo qui lui fit face.

- Quand cesseras-tu de m'appeler ainsi maudit chat !

- Alors ça, ça… Ça s'est du jamais vu ! articula difficilement le blond. »

C'est alors que le noble et le roux finirent par se faire face avant de…

« - AAAh Ah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhh ! s'écria Byakuya en pointant du doigt Ichigo.

- Impossible ! murmura presque imperceptiblement Ichigo en toisant Byakuya.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore !

- Pourquoi mon corps me fait-il face… »

Dans un même mouvement le roux et le brun regardèrent leurs mains, cherchèrent chacun leur sabre avant de finalement se faire de nouveau face.

« - Heu, je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que pour une raison obscure vos particules spirituelles ont subi quelles modifications dans le Dangai ! déclara Kisuke.

- Un parfait échange, ajouta Yoruichi avant de partir dans un grand rire qui lui secoua le corps tout entier. Byakuya et Ichigo en restèrent abasourdis ; et en plus, on se permettait de se payer leur tête.

- Je vous conseille très vivement de nous rendre notre apparence initiale Kisuke.

- Ouais, j'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour ce glaçon prétentieux.

- Plaît-il, jeune homme ?

- Tu m'as bien compris ! rétorqua Ichigo.

- Le fait est qu'il revient plutôt à moi de m'indigner sur ce que tu pourrais faire sous cette apparence, répliqua le noble piqué au vif, oubliant quelque peu ses manières.

- Eh bien, eh bien, tenta Kisuke pour calmer le jeu. Je pense que cela va être plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Premièrement le dispositif du senkaimon semble HS et deuxièmement, je ne peux rien faire sans analyse préalable pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il vous arrive.

- Comment ? vociféra Ichigo et s'indigna Byakuya pendant que Yoruichi essuyait les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux entre deux spasmes.»

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Passés la surprise et le fou rire de Yoruichi – qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, nos deux victimes connurent toute la palette des émotions : de la colère la plus farouche au désespoir le plus profond. Ichigo se décida à shooter dans tous les cailloux qui se présentaient sur son chemin – il avait bien essayé de se défouler sur les plus gros rocher avec son sabre mais un regard de Byakuya alors qu'il tentait de dégainer Senbonzakura lui suffit pour stopper son geste ; Byakuya de son côté avait décidé d'opter pour le mutisme. Urahara était remonté faire des analyses préliminaires. Yoruichi qui s'était finalement calmée demanda soudainement :

« - Au fait Byakuya-bo, qu'est-ce qui t'amenait à la base dans le monde des vivants ?»

Un regard lourd mais aux yeux châtains se posa sur elle, avant qu'une voix un peu trop juvénile ne réponde :

« - Le Soutaicho ne semble pas se fier complètement à toi pour faire passer un message et m'a donc demandé de venir chercher Kurosaki pour l'escorter auprès de lui.

- Alors là, on peut dire que pour te présenter avec lui devant Yama-jii, tu ne pouvais pas trouver meilleur moyen, finit-elle par dire avant de repartir dans une crise de rire et de filer le temps que Byakuya ne se décide à tester Zangetsu.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula de façon morose. Ni Ichigo ni Byakuya n'osait remonter de peur que l'on ne surprenne leur état. Un accord tacite était passé entre eux : nul ne devait jamais savoir.

Enfin Kisuke finit par les rejoindre. Les deux concernés s'approchèrent rapidement, pressés d'entendre les nouvelles. Le blond leva les mains pour stopper toute question et commença :

« - Votre cas est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Les premiers résultats m'ont laissé fort coi, je dois le reconnaître. Il semblerait que les particules spirituelles de chacun aient été altérées par le corps vivant de Kurosaki-kun : en un mot vous êtes des hybrides ayant chacun interverti votre corps spirituel sans vraiment l'avoir interverti… Je m'explique : vos zanpakuto sont liés à votre âme et pourtant vous vous retrouvez pourvu de celui de l'autre ; de plus, Ichigo as tu essayé d'aller dans ton monde intérieur et de communiquer avec ton hollow ?

- Non, mais je vais essayer. Ichigo ferma les yeux quelques instants, avant de les rouvrir précipitamment en hurlant. Bordel de merde, c'est quoi encore ce bazar !

- Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? l'interrogea Urahara

- Ce n'était pas mon monde intérieur et il n'y avait pas le vieil homme Zangetsu mais une espèce de samurai en armure ; par contre mon hollow était bien là et fidèle à lui-même !

- Byakuya voulez-vous bien essayer à votre tour ? invita le blond.

- En effet, ce n'est pas mon monde intérieur, c'était très étrange, très… tordu… des nuages qui défilent de haut en bas… commença-t-il en jetant un regard indéchiffrable à Ichigo. De plus un vieil homme se tenait sur une perche vêtu de nippes dignes des derniers districts du Rukongai… nouveaux regard en biais à l'adresse du shinigami remplaçant.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Byakuya, tu parles de mon bankai là. Et tu me sembles bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas le sous-estimer.

- Ne te vante pas trop vite gamin, laissa échapper sombrement Byakuya.

- Rien de plus ? insista Kisuke.

- Si. Il y avait une sorte de double de moi, comme un négatif. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a assailli et je me suis retiré immédiatement, ajouta Byakuya perplexe.

- Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous êtes l'heureux colocataire d'un hollow, lança le blond. Joyeux ménage ! A ces mots, Byakuya pâlit (il aurait été dans son corps qu'il serait devenu transparent !). Voilà donc la situation : vous avez hérité du corps, du monde intérieur et du zanpakuto de l'autre mais aussi de la présence d'un hollow. Hollow qui ceci dit a gardé la forme de votre véritable apparence. Humm… »

Kisuke soupira et marqua une pause. Kuchiki semblait avoir été ébranlé par l'annonce du hollow ; sous sa nouvelle apparence, il ne semblait pas si bien contrôler son masque de froideur.

« -C'est bien pire que ce que je pensais, reprit Urahara.

- En combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir nous rendre nos…

- Vies ? tenta le blond. Pas avant une semaine voire un mois…

- Et il me disait "Ne t'inquiète pas gnagna… Tout se fera au-to-ma-ti-que-ment ! On n'arrête pas le progrès…" Ouais, c'est sûr ! Je te promets qu'il vaut mieux une semaine qu'un mois. Et après je te promets aussi milles souffrances, baka **[1]** ! siffla Ichigo.

- Et en attendant, comment fait-on? soupira Byakuya. Il va falloir prévenir Yamamoto Soutaicho que je ne peux exécuter ses ordres dans l'immédiat, mon clan de mon absence, dire à Rukia de ne pas s'inquiéter, déléguer mes pouvoir à Renji pour qu'il s'occupe de la sixième division. Au fur et à mesure que la liste s'allongeait, Byakuya sentait un poids s'alourdir sur ses épaules : le commandant furieux, sa famille en profiter pour ourdir leur cabale mesquine, Rukia se ronger les sangs et surtout les piles de dossiers administratifs s'accumuler, pendant que Renji se soulerait à la onzième et que sa division tournerait en gabegie.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour se loger ? Il me semble que ce magasin, bien qu'il possède ce genre de salle d'entraînement, ne comporte pas un nombre de chambre infini.

- Mais mon cher Byakuya, vous êtes maintenant Ichigo et comme tel vous logerez chez lui !

- Quooiiiiiiiiii ? Hors de question ! Ce type chez moi ?

- Si je vous suis bien vous voulez que je prenne sa place chez lui, dans sa famille ?

- Et dans sa vie de tous les jours. Donc au lycée.

- Et dans sa vie de tous les jours… Ce dernier poids acheva le noble, d'un coup il semblait très fatigué malgré les traits juvéniles qu'il arborait.

- Non. Non, non et encore non ! Je préfère encore Kon ! argua Ichigo.

- Et dans quel corps je te prie, Kurosaki-kun ? se moqua Kisuke.

- Dans celui que tu as vaporisé kisama **[2]**… ajouta le shinigami remplaçant en serrant les dents. J'aurais dû laisser TRAINER mon corps et ne pas t'écouter scientifique de mes deux…

- Si tu l'avais fait, on n'en serait pas là… et moi je n'aurais pas pu tester mon dispositif ! répondit jovialement Urahara. Bon, on n'en a pas encore fini pour ce soir ; et toi, Ichigo tu vas devoir expliquer à Byakuya comment se comporter à ta place avec le maximum de détail ! »

Byakuya semblait atterré, si loin du noble glacial. Sentant soudain un regard sur lui, il se ressaisit.

« - Bien, commençons alors. Mais sache que cette situation ne me plaît guère à moi non plus, ajouta Byakuya qui avait comme par enchantement retrouvé son impassibilité. »

Ichigo était rebuté par la tâche à accomplir, dégouté que ses sœurs se retrouvent à saluer cet homme qui avait été prêt à tuer la sienne, dépité qu'il se retrouve à fréquenter ses amis. Soudain une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux : le bon côté, c'est que c'est Byakuya qui se taperait toute les vannes de ses camarades le lendemain suite aux explications saugrenues d'Orihime !

**[1]** baka : mot ô combien difficilement traduisible du japonais vers le français en gros ça va de "stupide", "idiot", "imbécile" à "débile", "couillon" et autres.  
Tout dépend du contexte et de la personne qui l'emploie. Donc pour faire simple, je le garde dans la langue d'origine, puisque c'est sûrement un des mots les plus célèbres de l'univers manga !

**[2]** kisama : même problème que précédemment, le sens varie trop selon l'environnement pour pouvoir lui offrir une juste traduction _in character_ pour le sens : entre "salaud", "sale con", "salopard", "connard", "trou du cul", "face de hamster" et autres joyeusetés !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Et voilà, premier chapitre achevé de ma première fic - Oui j'suis fière, je suis une fanficieuse maintenant !

Bon, si ça vous a plu vous savez quoi faire : une petite review pour une débutante, c'est un bon moyen de l'aider !

Donc je continue ? J'ai déjà trois chapitres écrits et prêts à être postés de suite si vous les souhaitez : le prochain se penchera sur les nouvelles sensations respectives de nos deux protagonistes : un Byakuya vivant pour la première fois de sa… vie ? De sa non-mort ? Ben ouais, reconnaissez que quand on est né au pays des morts, on peut pas être vraiment vivant ? Bon avec de telles questions philosophiques, il temps que je m'arrête !

Une dernière chose : à partir du prochain chapitre (si vous voulez bien de la suite), je vais opter pour une manière de désigner Bibi-kun et la fraisounnette parce que sinon ça risque vite de devenir galère galère ! Donc je pense utiliser Byakuya et Ichigo pour les désigner en temps qu'eux-mêmes (leur âmes quoi, les vrais de vrais) et "Byakuya" et "Ichigo" (donc des "guillemets" quand ils sont reconnus à leur physique (pour les gens extérieurs qui ne connaissent pas la situation !).

Voili voilou et merci de votre lecture !

PS : le petit joke d'Orihime et de son poireau a-t-il été saisi ? Il vient d'une très célèbre AMV qui a donné naissance à un mème internet…


	2. Faire avec puisqu’il faut faire sans…

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimiilolita (comme ils disent "très bon, pas cher !", alors profitez-en ! D'ailleurs, Loli adore qu'on abuse d'elle, niark !)

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Alors là ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait vraiment quelque chose que de voir son travail apprécier ! MERCI sincèrement. Je juste suis peinée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à celles anonymes (je vous invite d'ailleurs à vous créer un compte FFnet, ça prendre quelques secondes et il vous suffit juste d'avoir une adresse mail valide !)

Donc en retour, je vous livre de suite le deuxième chapitre voire même le troisième si ça vous tente encore !

Note sur l'histoire : comme prévu à la fin du chapitre précédent, pour gagner en lisibilité dans cette situation, j'utiliserai simplement Byakuya et Ichigo pour les désigner vraiment (leurs âmes, donc une identification par l'esprit) et je rajouterai des guillemets pour désigner leur physique (identification par le corps, comme dans le cas où d'autres personnages les appellent sans être au courant de l'échange).

Donc résumé, ça donne ça :

Byakuya = Byakuya dans le corps d'Ichigo = "Ichigo"

Ichigo = Ichigo dans le corps de Byakuya = "Byakuya"

Ouais, très clair en effet….….. -_- !

NB : les pensées sont en italique.  
Les parenthèses sont réservées à l'unique commentaire – pervers, faut ce qu'il faut - du lapin.

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 2 : Faire avec puisqu'il faut faire sans…

Après avoir coaché comme il put le pauvre Byakuya, Ichigo en conclut que:

« - Bon, le mieux dans la situation actuelle serait finalement que tu ne parles à personne et que tu ne fasses rien du tout. Je crois que je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Tu es désespérant !

- Peut-être sont-ce tes explications qui sont d'une qualité douteuse ? rétorqua le noble de son ton indifférent. »

Sur les conseils d'Urahara, Ichigo avait tenté de le préparer à prendre sa place dans le monde réel ; mais ceci s'avérait un véritable tour de force. De un, Byakuya ignorait tout des technologies de l'an 2000 ; de deux, il avait reçu une instruction infiniment différente d'Ichigo - noblesse et futur shinigami obligent ; et de trois, il n'avait jamais eu à mettre les pieds dans un lycée ou dans une famille sans personnel. Pourtant, il avait semblé faire des efforts au début pour intégrer ces mœurs étranges. Mais rapidement ses questions déconcertèrent Ichigo, qui finit par prendre la mouche ; Byakuya se renfrogna alors et se cantonna sur sa position comme quoi ce monde était absurde…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

« - Donc si je te comprends bien, les enseignements que tu suis te permettent de passer des concours pour rentrer à l'université afin d'y faire des études pouvant alors déboucher sur un travail en lien ? Mais jamais ces opérations mathématiques ou cette heu… physique ne te servent au quotidien ? Et d'ailleurs, tu ne sais même pas vraiment à quoi cela correspond ?... Mais c'est quand même avec ça qu'on te sélectionne ? résuma placidement Byakuya.

- Oui en gros c'est ça ! On appelle ça le système et on n'y peut rien ! Voilà ! renvoya Ichigo.

- Je suis surpris que ton esprit tellement libertaire, qui te fait te battre contre les règles si celles-ci te semblent injustes, ne t'ait pas encore poussé à t'insurger contre ce… système ? avança Byakuya.

- Oui, et ben c'est pas si simple que ça ici ! Il ne suffit pas d'arriver avec un zanpakuto à la main et de se battre contre tout le monde pour réussir à faire changer les choses.

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire ; tu reconnais donc l'importance de la voie diplomatique, le nargua Byakuya.

- Merde ! C'est juste qu'ici on se balade pas avec un sabre déjà ! rétorqua un Ichigo passablement fatigué de ces conversations, qui ne cessaient de digresser en comparaison de leurs deux mondes. Bon oublie le système scolaire, contente-toi de suivre en classe et de recopier tout ce qui est noté. »

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

« - Pour ce qui est de ma famille, je t'ai expliqué qui est qui et où est quoi. File le plus vite possible dans ma chambre et restes-y aussi longtemps que tu le pourras, ajouta Ichigo.

- Cesse de me donner des ordres, tiqua Byakuya.

- Alors rends-moi mon corps ! rétorqua mesquinement Ichigo.

- Il me semble que c'est plutôt lui qui nous a mis dans cette situation. Tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit froidement Byakuya, regard polaire à l'appui.

La tension devenait palpable et la fatigue accumulée par le nombre de répétition des lieux et des personnes qui peuplaient l'univers du shinigami remplaçant ne faisait rien pour arranger la chose. De plus, faire face à son propre corps toute la journée avait fini par saper le moral des deux shinigami. Ils évitaient le plus possible de se regarder ou de faire attention à la voix qu'ils utilisaient ; le pire bien sûr restant de s'entendre répondre. Cette situation était tout bonnement intenable…

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de s'octroyer une pause bien méritée. Ils en profitèrent chacun de leur côté pour se dégourdir un peu. Aucun d'eux n'avaient encore franchi le cap d'essayer leur nouvelle arme : comme si un tabou les retenait, comme si en le transgressant, ils reconnaissaient définitivement leur situation.

Au début Ichigo fut décontenancé par ce corps d'homme adulte. Il était plus grand, plus développé tout en étant aussi plus fin. Ses cheveux longs lui passaient sans arrêt sur le visage et les kenseikan lui tiraient affreusement sur le crâne. _Comment peut-il se battre si habilement alors que quatre-vingt dix pourcent du temps il ne voit rien avec ses foutus cheveux._ L'étoffe autour de son cou était incroyablement douce mais aussi horriblement chaude. Les mitaines le limitaient dans ses mouvements, et Senbonzakura battait le long de sa jambe quand il marchait. _Ça y est ! J'ai compris ! Ce type est définitivement maso !_

Ne supportant pas plus longtemps que ses mains soient entravées, il commença à dégrafer le gant de gauche. Mais à peine avait-il esquissé son geste, qu'il le stoppa. Bien caché sous le gant, un anneau d'or brillait à son annulaire. "Son" alliance… Ichigo contempla l'objet sans oser le toucher. Il ne lui appartenait pas. C'était encore pire que pour Senbonzakura. C'était un pan d'intimité extrême, la seule preuve de l'existence d'émotions et de sentiments chez le glacial noble, son cœur en quelque sorte…Et là, il l'avait à portée de main !

Ichigo en ressentit une drôle de sensation. Il se souvenait des paroles que le capitaine de la sixième division avait adressées à Rukia après la bataille du Sokyoku. Byakuya avait été marié, il avait aimé une femme, il avait rejeté les interdits de son clan pour l'épouser. Il avait recommencé pour adopter Rukia. Pour sa femme, il avait osé se révolter contre ce qui faisait son honneur : sa noblesse, le respect des traditions, de la volonté familiale, il avait même menti à Rukia pour honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à… _C'était quoi déjà son nom… Ah oui !_ À Hisana. Il avait donc aimé une femme plus que tout ce qu'il revendiquait d'être… _Il l'avait aimée plus qu'il ne s'aimait lui-même_… Cette dernière pensée fit frissonner de peur Ichigo, qui dissimula de nouveau bien vite l'objet sacré sous le gant. Byakuya était un être vraiment bien trop étrange pour lui.

De son côté, le noble prenait ses marques avec ce corps plus jeune. Il avait depuis longtemps quitté l'adolescence mais contrairement à Ichigo, qui découvrait les sensations d'être pleinement un homme, lui retrouvait l'expérience d'un corps encore en formation. Byakuya fut surpris par la qualité des réflexes et de la musculature de "son" corps. Au même âge, Kuchiki se souvenait de la finesse de sa corpulence. Tandis qu'il était sous les ordres d'Ukitake-taicho, ses camarades doutaient de ses capacités tellement il paraissait frêle. Alors que le corps d'Ichigo était racé, dynamique sans être lourd : juste félin.

Une sensation incongrue le frappa lorsqu'il passa la main dans "ses" cheveux hirsutes. Ni kenseikan, ni longueur, mais il fut surpris par leur… _soyeux ?_ Avec une telle couleur, on avait du mal à les croire naturels pourtant ; les toucher lui prouvait le contraire.

Il se sentait dynamique et bien que ce corps fut plus sculpté que le sien, il le faisait se sentir plus libre… _Mais pas plus léger… C'est toujours mieux que ces inconfortables gigai _- que leur refourguaient à chaque fois Urahara… Le poids de Zangetsu n'était pas aussi impressionnant que le massif zanpakuto ne le laissait présager.

Soudain un bruit le tira de sa réflexion. Byakuya pencha sa tête. Oui, ça venait de lui enfin de ce corps. Subitement inquiet, il se tourna ver Ichigo, avant de lui demander :

« - Kurosaki, crois-tu qu'il puisse y avoir encore des effets secondaires à notre… situation…

- Comme quoi ?

- Eh bien, il semblerait que mon, enfin ton corps émette de… Le noble fut coupé par un digne gargouillement. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? s'interrogea-t-il perplexe.

- On appelle ça avoir faim ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ta première fois ? s'étonna Ichigo.

- A la Soul Society, les âmes ne peuvent mourir de faim ; étant faites de particules spirituelles, elles n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir dans le but de se renouveler, ce qui est le cas de tous les plus, à qui seul l'eau est nécessaire. Uniquement les âmes possédant des pouvoirs spirituels ont besoin de se nourrir régulièrement, mais la qualité de ce nous ingérons n'est pas très importante. Nous nous sustentons plus pour le plaisir des saveurs et pour marquer notre position. Et en cas de manque, ce que nous ressentons s'approche plus d'un état de faiblesse général que… Un nouveau gargouillis intempestif se fit entendre… de ça, expliqua Byakuya désignant "son" ventre avec dégoût.

- Ouais, en même temps un mort qu'a faim, ça serait vraiment louche !

- Je ne suis pas mort, le coupa Byakuya d'un ton sec, je ne suis tout simplement pas né. C'est différent… Je ne viens pas de ton monde : je suis un enfant de la Soul Society. C'est le prix de notre noblesse. »

Ichigo parut se perdre quelques temps dans ses pensées. Les dernières paroles résonnaient en lui étrangement ; Byakuya était un enfant né de l'union d'êtres qui n'avaient jamais vécu. C'était vrai, ils ne venaient pas du même monde ! En fait, les vivants avaient l'espoir d'une vie après la mort mais Byakuya, lui, ne l'avait pas. Il n'avait qu'une chance et puis c'était tout. Une vie à rallonge, au vieillissement ralenti et aux tâches répétitives de capitaine de la sixième division.

Lui était un gamin bien vivant avec un corps et un avenir sur Terre ; il sentirait le poids des ans passer jusqu'à finir par s'éteindre. A ce moment un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Oui, il mourrait un jour et même plus tôt que prévu s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de battre Aizen. Et là, que ce passerait-il pour lui ? Irait-il à la Soul Society ou alors la destruction de son âme et non de son corps le conduirait à disparaître définitivement… ou pire son hollow subsisterait et il rejoindrait le Hueco Mundo.

Sur ces sombres pensées, Ichigo arriva à se demander finalement où était sa propre place, en tant que shinigami remplaçant et vizard, dans l'ordre des mondes… _Bon, le meilleur moyen de s'éviter tout ça, c'est encore de vaincre Aizen en ne laissant personne se faire tuer ! Yosh ! _pensa-t-il tout à coup revigoré ; les états d'âme n'étaient définitivement pas son fort ! Et vu qu'une partie de son corps d'humain s'était liée à Byakuya, il valait mieux que celui-ci lui évite d'abord de mourir de faim !

« - Byakuya, il est tard. On a fait notre possible pour préparer au mieux le terrain. Reste plus qu'à foncer ! (NdA : vive les sous-entendus vaseux !)

- Je reconnais bien là ta façon de faire Kurosaki, ajouta le noble froidement, mais il ne rechignait pas contre l'idée d'aller prendre du repos. C'est en s'évitant du regard qu'ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte en direction de la sortie.

Urahara semblait vraiment travailler pour une fois, et vu l'heure qu'il était Jinta et Ururu dormaient déjà. Ce fut donc Tessai qui les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Son mutisme habituel ne leur permit pas de savoir de prime abord s'il avait été mis dans la confidence. Mais arrivé sur le seuil, il se tourna vers "Byakuya" : «Kurosaki-san j'attendrai votre retour pour vous montrer où vous logerez. Vous prendrez la place de Renji-pique-assiette-san si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Byakuya réagit imperceptiblement à l'entente du nom – et surtout du surnom – de son fukutaicho.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Le roux et le brun marchaient silencieusement chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Le chemin du magasin de Kisuke à la clinique Kurosaki n'était pas très long. Mais marcher dans la nuit leur fit du bien, les délestant de la tension de l'après-midi. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Ichigo se tourna vers Byakuya :

« - Je t'attendrai derrière la maison dans le jardin. Tu rentres, tu manges et tu fonces dans ma chambre ! Ok ? Je viendrai t'y rejoindre au signal convenu. Ah ouais, un dernier truc, précisa Ichigo en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec la paume - ce qui n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté vu la longueur de cheveux et la position d'accroche des kenseikan ! Mon père aime bien tester mes réflexes… »

Byakuya fixa Ichigo droit dans les yeux pour essayer d'y lire une quelconque significations à ses derniers mots. Puis brusquement, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée - voir Ichigo réussir à emmêler "ses" cheveux n'importe comment ayant pour beaucoup joué dans sa précipitation.

A peine Byakuya avait-il ouvert la porte, qu'un pied s'avança au niveau de son visage suivi par tout le reste du corps.

« - C'est toi fils indigne ! s'écria Isshin »

Byakuya esquiva gracieusement la savate parentale, tandis que le père d'Ichigo finissait de s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face_. Mon père aime bien tester mes réflexes… Oui, Kurosaki tu me le revaudras… Identification paternel réussie, tests moteurs concluants._

Mais Byakuya n'avait pas encore fait deux pas de plus qu'une tornade brune lui arriva dessus en hurlant :

« - C'est à cette heure que tu rentres baka ! Yuzu se faisait un sang d'encre. Elle ne voulait même pas manger sans toi ! Elle t'a même gardé ta part au chaud ! Alors t'as intérêt à t'excuser et vite sinon je te déboite ! Et tu sais que je le peux ! fulminait Karin. _Identification de la petite sœur hystérique réussie_

- Ce n'est pas grave Ichi-nii. Si tu vas bien c'est ce qui compte. Viens, rentre vite maintenant tu dois manger, compléta doucement Yuzu avec un tendre sourire. _Identification de la sœur jumelle réussie._

- Baka, puisque tu l'as inquiétée comme ça, tu te coltineras la vaisselle de tous, t'avais qu'à être à l'heure, ragea Karin. »

Isshin en profita pour se jeter sur un poster géant affiché dans le salon pleurant comme une âme en peine :

« Masakiiii ! Regarde ton fils se comporter indignement. Notre aîné est grand, il veut déjà quitter la maison. » _Masaki… la mère d'Ichigo était morte en le protégeant d'un hollow. Rukia en avait parlé… Ichigo avait beaucoup hérité des traits de sa mère. Une très belle femme… Identification de la mère d'Ichigo… réussie._

Byakuya incrédule devant le manège d'Isshin revint à lui :

« - Est-ce ainsi que l'on honore la mémoire des disparues et de sa femme en particulier, l'interrompit-il d'un ton glacial. Sa colère était si grande qu'il en serra les points à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Il reprit la voix sourde. Ni autel, ni encens, ni bougie… Est-ce là tout le respect que ta femme t'inspire ? Byakuya riva ses yeux dans ceux d'Isshin, qui redevint instantanément sérieux

- Ichi… _go ?_ Isshin fixait attentivement son fils dans les yeux. _Enfin son fils, c'était vite dit ! Pourtant ce n'était pas Kon, ni un autre mode soul. C'était Ichigo sans être lui : sa colère oui, mais pas de froncement de sourcils, une espèce de contrôle dans ses émotions. Et ce ton ? Et ces paroles pour sa femme, et non sa mère ? Et ce reiatsu comme modifié tout en restant le sien ? D'un autre côté la colère, qui l'animait, ne semblait adressée que contre le protocole funéraire. Qui que se soit qui se tenait devant lui, il ne lui vouait aucune animosité… Rester sur ses gardes, penser aux filles et essayer de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Ichigo. Appliquer le protocole habituel : plus de Ichigo, plus de fils, juste le tutoyer, on avisera après ! »_

Isshin se redressa et dit posément à son fils :

« Il est tard, Yuzu a raison. Va vite manger. Et comme Karin te l'a dit, tu es de corvée de vaisselle. Les filles, allez vous coucher puisqu'il est rentré. » Les jumelles saluèrent et montèrent dans leur chambre sans demander leur reste ; la colère soudaine de leur frère les avaient étonnées suffisamment pour qu'elles effectuent un repli stratégique afin d'en parler à l'abri. Les filles en sécurité, Isshin pourrait espionner à son aise ce "fils" qui lui était rentré.

Byakuya reconstitua dans sa tête le plan qu'Ichigo lui avait appris de sa maison. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Sur la table, en effet trônait un repas soigneusement emballé et maintenu au chaud à l'aide d'une plaque. Byakuya déballa le repas, puis s'assit très convenablement en face avant de saluer. Isshin n'avait rien manqué de ce spectacle absolument incroyable : son fils normalement aurait déballé un coin du plat avant de se caler debout contre un meuble et d'avaler goulûment son repas !

Alors que le noble stoïque mangeait avec élégance, ses pensées le ramenaient vers son excès de colère précédent. Les événements de la journée avaient eu raison de sa patience et le comportement du père d'Ichigo envers sa défunte avait réveillé en lui l'écho qu'il manquerait aussi à ses devoirs quotidiens envers son épouse. Mais dans ces circonstances, dans ce corps, il ne pouvait se recueillir devant son portrait. _Hisana, pardonne-moi…_ Cinq ans de bonheur et cinquante ans de deuil, une année de joie pour dix de souffrance_… Ce serait à refaire, je le referais quitte à payer encore dix fois plus…_ Byakuya finit par lâcher un soupir.

Isshin décida alors de s'éclipser : décidément, ce n'était pas Ichigo ! Mais quelqu'un qui avait perdu sûrement une personne très proche. _Hein, Masaki ! Il n'y a que les hommes qui ont vu leur fleur se faner avant eux qui peuvent soupirer ainsi._

Kuchiki finit son repas dans un silence religieux, ce qui l'aida à se calmer. Bon et maintenant, il allait devoir LAVER de la vaisselle. De toute sa vie, cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. _Donc, ôter ses gants, prendre une éponge, mettre du savon dessus et frotter. _Ô_ter ses gants ? Mais il ne les portait plus, enfin pas lui… Son alliance ! Il lui fallait la récupérer coûte que coûte._ C'est en se focalisant sur cette idée que Byakuya prit part pour la première fois de sa vie à des travaux ménagers.

Après avoir terminé, une grande lassitude le prit et c'est presque – noblesse oblige – en se trainant, qu'il atteignit "sa" chambre. _1-5 ichi-go. Impossible de se tromper._ Il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce quand une espèce de chose moche s'agrippa à sa jambe. Le noble tiqua mais ne dit rien. _Identification du mode soul réussie… _

« - Ichigoooo ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Je suis si heureux ! En plus y a un pervers qui traîne dehors et qu'arrête pas de regarder du côté de ta fenêtre !

- Un pervers ? laissa tomber d'une voix atone Byakuya

- Regarde, lança Kon en pointant de sa griffe de feutrine un coin du jardin derrière lequel se dissimulait mal un Ichigo aux aguets. En plus il a une tête de constipé ! »

Le noble encaissa le coup très limite ; il commençait à sentir les sangs lui bouillir.

« - Ce n'est pas un pervers mais Byakuya Kuchiki le chef du….

- Le frère de Nee-chaaaaan ! l'interrompit le mode soul. C'est le sale porc qui a voulu la tuer, elle et ses si fabuleux petits monts d'amour douilleeets… Et ses deux autres plus gros monts de bonheuuuuurrr ! Et ses vues si exaltantes sur ses petites culot…

- Comment as-tu vu tout ça ? le coupa le noble en le prenant par la crinière

- J'avais aménagé un petit trou dans le placard et quand elle y dormait je pouvais la prendre en photo tranquillement. T'en veux ? J'ai fait des doubles ! proposa innocemment Kon. »

La pauvre peluche ne vit pas la lueur fatale dans les yeux d' "Ichigo". Byakuya referma sa main sur son museau. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau, souleva un classeur, étendit le pauvre Kon qui n'osait plus rien faire tant l'air était devenu glacial d'un coup. Puis il appliqua bien consciencieusement le classeur, un livre fort épais et les restes d'une ramette de papier sur l'animal, avant de refermer le tiroir. Adieu Kon !

Puis dans un calme olympien, Byakuya se leva et se saisit de la lampe de bureau pour lancer le signal à Ichigo.

- Dans un placard… Rukia… logeait… dans… ton placard… finit par lâcher Byakuya, les dents serrées et le coin de la bouche animé d'un tic qui lui faisait afficher la moitié d'un sourire que n'aurait pas renié le hollow d'Ichigo. Nous allons avoir une petite conversation, Kurosaki Ichigo…

Son esprit avait fini par craquer pendant la dernière tirade de Kon…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Voili, voilou : alors vous voulez la suite de suite ?

Si vous avez aimé et que vous souhaitez le chapitre trois, à vous de vous exprimez !

Merci de votre lecture


	3. To be AND not to be

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimiilolita – auteurs, dompteurs, managers et strip-teasers de qualité, ils font aussi dans la gynécologie masculine et sont ouverts à toute heure du jour et de la nuit – allez-y voir, héhé !

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça ! Mille et mille mercis à toutes (et peu être à tous ?) pour vos adorables commentaires : je ne sais quoi dire face à votre engouements – l'auteur s'incline bien bas cérémonieusement…

Donc chose promise, chose due ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût !

Enfin merci au revieweuses anonymes qui ont essayé de créer un compte FFnet. Si ça bloque encore, c'est pas grave : ce n'est que partie remise ! Tant que mes remerciements peuvent vous parvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est là l'essentiel !

Note de l'auteur : On garde le même système qu'avant puisque ça à l'aire de fonctionner, donc :

Byakuya = Byakuya dans le corps d'Ichigo = "Ichigo"

Ichigo = Ichigo dans le corps de Byakuya = "Byakuya"

NB : les pensées sont en italique.  
Les parenthèses sont réservées à l'unique commentaire du Lapin dans le texte.

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 3 : To be AND not to be

Ichigo commençait à en avoir vraiment marre d'attendre dehors. Une inquiétude s'infiltrait insidieusement en lui. _Chié, il met trop de temps…_ Obligé d'attendre à l'extérieur de chez lui, que son "corps" l'invite à rentrer : un comble tout de même !

Soudain le signal convenu lui parvint. Il se précipita donc vers sa chambre, escaladant la façade de sa maison pour rentrer par la fenêtre. _On est où là, c'est dingue quand même, faire le mur pour entrer chez soi !_ Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord de la fenêtre, Ichigo sentit l'aura de colère qui sourdait du noble. Il comprit instantanément qu'il s'était passé quelque chose !

Byakuya avait éteint la lampe après avoir émis son signal, la chambre était baignée dans la fausse pénombre nocturne qui règne dans les grandes villes. Le noble se tenait stoïque dans un coin le regard brillant de fureur. Ichigo lança un :

« - Oï, Byakuya ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Devant le mutisme du capitaine, le roux finit par rentrer dans la pièce et s'approcher de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment avant qu'Ichigo ne brise le silence pesant qui s'était installé :

« - Bon alors, pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?

- Pourquoi, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je vais de découvertes en déconvenues. Il marqua une pause. L'accueil de ta famille a été des plus particuliers. Je commence à entrevoir sans mal l'origine de ton comportement expéditif. Tant d'irrespect ne peuvent conduire qu'à une voie de perdition. L'impiété du père modèle l'insolence du fils. Mais de là à ce que ce soit ma sœur qui en fasse les frais, je ne peux le tolérer plus longtemps. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Oh, de quoi tu parles là ? Qu'est-ce que mon imbécile de père et Rukia ont à voir là dedans ? rétorqua Ichigo sur la défensive. Le ton du noble ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

- Rukia, parlons-en… Il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait de chambre de libre pour une personne de plus dans cette maison. Où logeait-elle donc ici, puisqu'elle m'a dit que tu l'avais hébergé chez toi tout le temps de son... disons séjour forcé sur Terre ? »

A ces mots, le roux se sentit rougir.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi maintenant, puisque toi, tu en as une de chambre ici ? La mienne, je te signale !

- Réponds à ma question ! coupa Byakuya.

- …

- Alors c'est donc vrai. Rukia a été reléguée dans un placard… Un placard dans ta chambre… Dans des conditions que je n'ose nommer… Où toi et ton mode soul avez pu commettre toutes les exactions que vous vouliez sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Byakuya fulminait d'une colère contenue tant bien que mal. Elle qui s'est sacrifiée pour te protéger quitte à y laisser la vie, en transgressant nos règles, en s'exposant à notre justice, en…

- Oh, c'est bon là ! Ne commence pas sur ce ton avec moi. Ichigo avait fini par exploser à son tour ! Il me semble que celui, qui a le plus cherché à la tuer et qui s'en est le plus rapproché, c'est bien toi... « De mes propres mains », tu t'en souviens ? Là, ça te revient ! Et celui qui l'a protégée tout ce temps, je crois que c'est ma tronche ! Alors, même si je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu me dis, tu devrais commencer par réfléchir à ce que, TOI, tu as fais !

- Tu refuses de reconnaître ta culpabilité ? Et tu te permets de m'accuser en retour ? Byakuya s'avança, son ton était encore plus bas, plus glacial que tout ce que le roux avait connu de lui jusqu'alors.

- Parce que jouer au bon frère alors que t'en avais rien à foutre jusqu'à présent, c'est ce qui lavera tes actions ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait chez les nobles ?... Ou peut-être est-ce parce que je me suis trop approché d'un bien de Kuchiki-taicho ! Tu veux marquer ton territoire ! »

Ichigo, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez, s'avançait de plus en plus vers le noble, au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait s'écouler ses paroles. Byakuya lui commençait à perdre contrôle, son reiatsu se mit à se libérer progressivement.

« - Et bien là, t'es pas chez toi ? Que tu m'insultes passe encore. Que Kon ait pu t'insupporter je le comprends très bien ! Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal à Rukia, tu entends ? C'est vrai qu'elle a dormi dans mon placard ; mais c'est elle qui est venue s'y installer sans demander mon avis. Tout le monde n'a pas un manoir, vois-tu ! En plus, c'était justement pour pouvoir mieux la protéger qu'elle habitait ici. Et puis merde ! Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a risqué pour moi ! »

Ichigo se laissait maintenant porter par sa colère ; les deux shinigami se faisaient désormais face. Leur regard étaient rivés l'un à l'autre. Une sensation inconnue s'infiltrait simultanément en eux : un subtil mélange d'émotions extrêmes et tout à fait contradictoires.

En effet, les traits de "Byakuya" étaient expressifs, ses sourcils froncés à leur paroxysme, une rougeur aux joues, les lèvres tremblantes de rage… Byakuya faisait face à un lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Un visage animé par les tourments, par des tourments identiques aux siens. C'était lui dans un autre possible. Il était hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait, torturé par ce qu'il entendait : ce que sa propre bouche, sa propre voix lui disait. Sa conscience incarnée : les mots si longtemps retenus dans son cœur avaient trouvé un moyen de s'exprimer dans un étrange effet de miroir.

Et par le même effet de miroir, Ichigo découvrait la profondeur de sa détresse. Se voir le visage placide, fermé, muré à tous… Où juste ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat désespéré, d'une souffrance indescriptible… La pression spirituelle qui s'élevait dans la pièce était le cri muet de son cœur. Ichigo prenait la mesure du muselage de ses émotions. Ah ça oui, il pouvait tempêter, rager, mais… aimer, souffrir, reconnaître avoir de la peine, apprécier quelque chose de léger : tout cela, il se l'était interdit. Son cœur était aussi fermé que le visage de Kuchiki. Pourtant il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce spectacle qui le fascinait… tout en l'irritant ! Excédé par son comportement, il finit par hurler en se souvenant des premières paroles de Byakuya :

« - Et puis qu'est-ce que mon père a avoir avec tout ça ?

- Son comportement envers sa défunte femme. »

L'ambiance de la pièce changea du tout au tout. Ichigo pâlit, son visage se ferma, ses muscles se tendirent, tandis que d'une voix sourde il prononçait très lentement :

« - Ne parle jamais de ma mère… Tu m'entends ? Jamais.

- Quand la mémoire des morts est bafouée, mon rôle de shinigami est d'agir. Et ton père…

- Ma mère est morte par ma faute, cracha-t-il. Je l'ai attirée dans le piège d'un hollow… Mon père sait qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui c'est véritablement passé, à quel point tout est de ma faute... Mais il ne m'a jamais reproché quoique ce soit. J'ai tué ma mère, mes sœurs sont orphelines et mon père veuf… mais il ne m'en a jamais voulu malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait… Alors ne reparle plus jamais de ma mère, et à l'avenir abstiens-toi aussi pour mon idiot de père... Toi qui ne sait pas ce que peut-être cette perte. »

Ce fut le mot de trop. Byakuya qui avait retenu son chagrin devant tout le monde depuis cinquante ans explosa ! Son visage s'anima, ses sourcils se froncèrent à son tour, son corps trembla alors qu'il hurlait, oui hurlait sans retenu :

« - En tant que noble, j'ai toujours tout eu, c'est vrai ! Mais la seule chose que j'ai jamais souhaitée, la seule chose qui me suffisait pour vivre, contre laquelle j'aurais tout laissé – même mon nom et mon clan – cette chose là, je n'ai pu la protéger. Je l'ai perdue. Quand mon clan refusait mon mariage, je m'apprêtais à le quitter pour Hisana. Ils ne se sont ravisés qu'en ayant vu ma détermination. Mon honneur à leurs yeux a été sali éternellement. Mais moi, j'étais auprès de celle que j'aimais ; le prix n'était donc pas cher payé… Et là, malgré tout mon rang, mon pouvoir et ma fortune, je n'ai pas pu la soigner… je n'ai pas pu la sauver… je n'ai même pas pu soulager son cœur en retrouvant sa petite sœur… »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans pour autant vouloir couler tandis que sa gorge se nouait. Toute trace de reiatsu disparut.

« - Et je n'ai même pas d'orphelin à élever… pour le plus grand plaisir de mon clan, qui me l'a bien fait comprendre… il rit tristement puis reprit froidement. Alors oui, je ne peux pas comprendre ton père… Mais toi non plus, ne t'avise plus jamais de dire que je ne connais pas ce qu'est une perte sans prix… »

Leur visage se faisait face avec une telle proximité qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. L'effet miroir était toujours là mais différemment cette fois, ou plus exactement ils étaient chacun le reflet parfait qu'un miroir aurait dû leur renvoyer. Un "Ichigo" renfrogné, les yeux brillants avec ses éternels sourcils froncés, les muscles tendus, et un "Byakuya", d'une pâleur mortelle, le visage froid, la bouche placide, la tête haute. Ceci, les ébranla de nouveau au plus haut point. Ils se voyaient comme les autres les percevaient cette fois ; ils étaient spectateur d'eux-mêmes. Mais la vision ne dut pas vraiment leur plaire, puisque d'un coup, ils détournèrent les yeux, Byakuya vacillant et Ichigo tremblant.

Ils se cantonnèrent à leur mutisme respectif. L'atmosphère de la chambre s'allégeait considérablement au fur et à mesure que chacun prenait la mesure de la confession de l'autre. Un long moment passa.

« - Nous sommes allé trop loin, murmura Byakuya.

- Ouais, je crois bien, soupira Ichigo. »

Ils finirent par s'assoir côte à côte sur le lit, chacun regardant ses pieds ; tandis que dans le couloir, l'ombre furtive d'Isshin s'éloignait de la porte laissant sur le sol deux petites gouttes d'eau_. Ainsi voilà le fin mot de l'histoire ! Par je ne sais quel hasard – sûrement un coup de Kisuke ça ! – mon fils et le noble Kuchiki se sont… échangés ? Après la sœur, c'est au frère de vivre ici. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser !_ Une dernière larme tomba au sol comme un démenti de cette pensée, alors qu'Isshin rejoignait sa chambre décidément trop vide pour lui.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Après un nouveau silence qui avait permis aux deux shinigami de reprendre un peu contenance, Byakuya osa risquer un :

« - Ta sœur cuisine bien pour une si petite fille. Mais ton mode soul a pris des clichés outrageux de Rukia à des buts immoraux.

- C'est tout à fait le genre de Kon… À moi aussi il me fait honte… … T'as pu éviter la semelle paternelle ? Karin ne t'a pas trop incendié ? tenta Ichigo

- … Elle m'a fait faire la vaisselle. »

Ichigo rit doucement, à l'idée du noble Kuchiki faisant la vaisselle des Kurosaki sur ordre d'une gamine de douze ans. Le grand maelström des émotions qu'ils venaient de traverser fut alors comme définitivement désamorcé.

« - Justement en parlant de ça, commença doucement Byakuya. Tu as quelque chose que je souhaiterais récupérer si possible. »

Ichigo eut comme un tilt. Détournant la tête à l'opposé, il tendit immédiatement "sa" main gauche sous le nez du noble.

« - Je ne l'ai pas touchée ; quand je l'ai remarquée, je n'ai pas su quoi faire… alors j'ai rien fait !

- Je t'en remercie. »

Byakuya commença à retirer l'anneau de "son" doigt quand Ichigo tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui. La situation incongrue les fit s'immobiliser : Byakuya retirant son alliance à "Byakuya", Ichigo sentant "Ichigo" le toucher. Chacun divorçant de l'autre, chacun épousant lui-même. Mais dans la situation actuelle dire qui était, finalement, son autre ou son soi-même devenait terriblement flou. Leurs pensées durent se rejoindre, puisque tous les deux se mirent à rougir - enfin le roux plus que le brun. Byakuya reprit son geste et termina de retirer souplement l'anneau ; il en ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Ichigo l'avait-il perçu ? En tout cas, il se leva et ouvrit une boîte dont il sortit un collier. Gêné, il précisa :

« - Un cadeau de Yuzu. Je vais retirer le pendentif – un affreux nounours qui tirait la langue – et tu pourras y passer ton alliance. Tu comprends "je" ne peux pas porter de… enfin d'alliance quoi. Mais autour de "mon" cou sous les vêtements, toi tu le pourras. Ça fera un peux comme si tu ne l'avais pas vraiment enlevée…

- Merci… beaucoup… Ichigo, laissa échapper Byakuya. »

Il avait rêvé où quoi ! Le noble Kuchiki venait de le remercier, et pis encore, de l'appeler par son prénom. _Byakuya devait vraiment être très fatigué_. Ichigo tendit le collier au capitaine et déclara :

« - Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Mes affaires de cours sont ici et mon uniforme là. On se retrouve demain matin chez Urahara. Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au lycée ensuite. Ah, au fait : prépare toi demain à être réveillé par Isshin… Et oui, tu sembles avoir compris comment !

- Juste une chose encore, Kurosaki. Dans la poche intérieure de mon shihakusho, il doit s'y trouver un… »

Ichigo avait déjà fourré la main sous la veste du kimono et en ressortait un médaillon grand comme sa paume.

« - C'est le portrait d'Hisana. Je te remercie, dit Byakuya en recevant l'objet. »

_Deux remerciements à la suite, c'était vraiment trop !_ Le brun devait vraiment manquer de sommeil ! Sur ces pensées, Ichigo se leva, franchit la fenêtre et traversa le jardin à toute à allure. Byakuya le regarda s'en aller avant de se lever à son tour pour de se préparer au coucher.

C'est seulement arrivé en vue du magasin, qu'une lueur se fit dans l'esprit du roux : il n'avait pas vu Kon de la soirée ! Tessai l'accueillit en lui demandant :

« - Tout s'est bien passé ?

- J'ai survécu ! Mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas de Kon ! »

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Byakuya, enfin seul, balaya du regard la pièce. L'ensemble était simple mais fonctionnel. La chambre était infiniment plus petite que ses appartements privés mais il n'était plus l'heure de se plaindre. Alors qu'il se changeait, pour passer au lit, il réfléchissait aux événements de la soirée. Jamais de toute sa vie, il ne s'était laissé ainsi emporté. Ce gamin avait vraiment un don pour repousser ses limites_. Après m'avoir poussé à dévoiler pour la première fois de ma vie la forme finale de mon bankai, c'est encore toi qui auras eu le privilège de voir en premier mon visage en colère... _Il soupira_. Quel plaisir gamin prends-tu à piétiner ainsi mon honneur ?..._ Le capitaine enfila machinalement le pyjama d'Ichigo en refusant d'y prêter un regard – trop moche aurait pu confirmer le cinquième siège d'une certaine division !

C'est en se glissant sous les draps que le noble capitaine songea : _en une seule journée, tu m'auras fait découvrir ma première faim, ma première vaisselle et maintenant mon premier lit occidental… Tu es vraiment l'homme de beaucoup trop de premières fois… Espérons que cela cesse…_

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Ichigo de son côté découvrait les quartiers de Renji. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que cette journée se termine. Trop de choses s'étaient produites : trop de réflexions et pas assez d'actions. Il se sentait troublé mais d'un autre côté l'échange qu'il avait eu avec le capitaine de la sixième avait été libératoire. Jamais, il n'avait parlé ainsi de sa mère, enfin si peut-être avec Rukia quand il avait découvert l'existence de Grand Fisher. Rukia savait ménager ses émotions : elle était sa confidente en quelque sorte. Elle, au moins quand elle lui hurlait dessus, lui faisait retrouver le moral !

Tandis que là, le visage bouleversé de Byakuya, sa voix qui s'emportait, les mots qui s'enchaînaient sans vouloir s'arrêter, c'était vraiment étrange… tellement différent du noble et froid capitaine de la sixième division. _Et encore, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si Byakuya avait été… ben "Byakuya" quoi !_ Le jeune homme refusait de le reconnaître mais l'homme qu'il avait vu ce soir, cet homme qui avait aimé Hisana et qui l'aimait encore aussi passionnément, eh bien cet homme-là lui avait coupé le souffle.

Allongé sur le futon les mains derrière la tête, Ichigo revoyait la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la soirée. '_Tain, quand on le voit comme ça, on ne pourrait jamais imaginer qu'il aime autant une femme. Peut-être tient-il réellement à Rukia... Merde, Rukia ! Avec tout ce que je lui ai dit ça va pas arranger leurs rapports moi !_

_Mais pourquoi aussi, faut-il qu'il prenne les choses comme ça, hein ! Il peut pas faire simple des fois ? Mon père aime incontestablement ma mère__, merde ! Ok, le poster géant c'est vraiment de mauvais goût, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour supporter son deuil, quoi !_ Ichigo sentit une étrange brûlure lui monté aux yeux. _Okaa-san… Maman, pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?... Pourquoi es-tu morte à ma place ?... Pourquoi… m'as-tu… abandonné…_

C'était décidé : il aurait la peau de ce hollow coûte que coûte !

Pour éviter que ces larmes ne sortent, Ichigo décida de se changer. Après avoir installé son futon convenablement, il s'apprêta à se déshabiller. Cet alors qu'il dut faire face à un double problème :

- de un : le capitaine ne portait pas de boxer made in l'an deux mille, mais le traditionnel fundoshi. Et n'ayant pas de vêtement pour la nuit, l'idée de se retrouver les fesses à l'air chez Kisuke ne l'inspirait pas vraiment. Mais bon, ça, ça pouvait encore passer !

- de deux : comment on retirait ces bordels de kenseikan à la noix ! Il avait l'impression de s'arracher la moitié de la tête quoi qu'il fasse. Plus il tirait et plus l'ensemble semblait s'accrocher. Après de trop longues minutes et quelques centaines de jurons plus tard, il avait réussi à peu près à tout dégrafer… sauf l'attache arrière où les cheveux s'étaient particulièrement emmêlés.

Fatigué et n'ayant plus de patience, il eut recours à la seule idée qu'il lui restait en stock. Après une brève recherche (NdA : humm ! "Byakuya" mode string ficelle qui se penche de partout !), il trouva ce qui allait probablement le sauver. Mais, au moment où il approchait les ciseaux des coupables mèches, l'image du très impressionnant bankai de Kuchiki lui revint à l'esprit. Et c'était bien à cela que son geste l'exposait.

Ichigo, tenant de la main droite les cheveux fautifs en l'air au-dessus de sa tête et de la gauche les ciseaux, hésitait. _Couper ou pas couper ? Oh et puis zut !_ _C'était même pas sûr que le noble s'en aperçoive !_

Zouiip Clic… Le bruit des ciseaux résonna alors, mais comme l'annonce d'une lame sur son cou ! Surtout à la vue de la quantité de cheveux qui gisaient maintenant dans sa main.

_Oups ! Je crois que j'ai merdé là !_

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Et bien, j'en rencontré un problème pour poster hier soir (auteur prise en otage - merci les transports en communs qui passent plus avec la neige ! Enfin c'est pas vraiment leur faute !).

Donc je le poste déjà maintenant de tout urgence, je répondrais à vos reviews jute après. Et enfin, mais là je m'avance pas trop, vos commentaires m'ayant vraiment motivé, j'ai déjà rédigé la moitié du chapitre 4. Donc si j'ai le temps de le boucler ce soir, je vous le mettrai en cadeau bonus ! Alors il est pas gentil le Monsieur Lapin*.

A très vite et n'hésitez vraiment pas à me faire part de vos impressions

* Ero Usagi-san signifie en effet Monsieur Lapin Pervers ! ^^!


	4. I hate mondays…

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimilolita - co-auteurs, copains et cochons, allez donc y goûter !

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde ! Je me suis un peu mélangée les pinceaux en répondant aux reviews : j'espère juste n'avoir oublié personne ! (Si c'es le cas gomen gomen !) Et pour les revieweuses anonymes, sachez que vos agréables commentaires me touchent beaucoup et que je vous oublie pas, alors arrigato à toutes !

Bonne nouvelle pour vous : comme les invités que j'attendais ont été aussi kidnappés par la neige et bien j'ai pu terminer le chapitre 4 que je vous livre encore tout chaud : alors bon appétit !

Note de l'auteur : On garde le même système qu'avant puisque ça à l'aire de fonctionner, donc :

Byakuya = Byakuya dans le corps d'Ichigo = "Ichigo"

Ichigo = Ichigo dans le corps de Byakuya = "Byakuya"

NB : les pensées sont en italique.  
Les parenthèses sont réservées à l'unique commentaire du lapin dans le texte.

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 4 : I hate Monday…

Ichigo fut réveillé en grande trombe par un Kisuke tout sourire, l'éventail fermé mutinement posé sur les lèvres.

« - Bien le bonjour "Kuchiki taicho" ! Alors bien dormi Ichigo !

- Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, grogna le roux pas encore réveillé ni prêt à affronter l'humeur effrontément joyeuse d'Urahara.

- On n'est pas du matin à ce que je vois ! Mais c'est maintenant pour déjeuner ou pas avant midi !

Ichigo commença à s'extirper des couettes lorsqu'il se souvint de l'état dans lequel il s'était endormi la veille.

- Urahara auriez-vous quelques vêtements à me prêter.

- Ça doit pouvoir se faire. Kuchiki et moi faisons à peu près la même taille et le même poids… Hum, je reviens ! »

Ichigo en profita pour se laisser retomber sous les draps, un de ces bras repliés devant ses yeux pour en chasser la lumière.

« - Voilà pour toi, chantonna l'homme au bob en lançant des vêtements au roux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est… que… ÇA ? s'indigna Ichigo qui venait de déplier une chose informe.

- C'est une vieille chemise à Tessai !

- Putain mais, pourquoi prendre "mes" mesures si c'est pour ne pas en tenir compte à la fin ?

- On est vraiment râleur le matin à ce que je vois ! À tout de suite ! lâcha le blond en refermant le shoji, plus pour éviter de répondre que pour respecter réellement l'intimité d'Ichigo. »

Tout en râlant, ce dernier commença à s'habiller : enfin… s'habiller c'était un bien grand mot ! Il flottait littéralement dans la chemise et oublia bien vite l'idée du pantalon. Le haut seul du colosse arrivait suffisamment bas pour assurer la décence d'Ichigo. _Et puis, après tout c'est pas mes fesses, là !_

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon ; il connaissait bien le magasin d'Urahara, après tout il leur servait de QG ! En arrivant dans la pièce où se tenait déjà réunie la faune hétéroclite qui y habitait, il sentit le poids de deux regards sur lui.

« - C'est quoi ça, un nouveau pique-assiette ? ânonna Jinta la bouche pleine.

- Petite ordure, je vais te faire… réagit immédiatement Ichigo.

- "Kuchiki-taicho" vous venez vous joindre à nous, comme c'est gentil ! le rappela discrètement à l'ordre Kisuke.

- Oui, maugréa Ichigo. ».

Le shinigami remplaçant se rendit soudain compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : lui aussi aurait à jouer le rôle de Byakuya ! Mais contrairement au noble, il ne s'était pas préparé à ça !

« - Dites alors monsieur, vous êtes qui ? demanda Ururu de son air triste.

- Je vous présente "Kuchiki-taicho" capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13, enchaîna le blond d'un ton sérieux, lui au moins jouait correctement son rôle. C'est un INVITE de MARQUE ; en effet Kuchiki-sama est le chef du clan Kuchiki. C'est aussi le frère de Rukia. Les messages implicites avaient été reçus par chacun des concernés : Ichigo devrait bien se tenir et Jinta aussi… mais pour une autre raison !

- Enchantée, conclu Ururu en saluant, puis elle reprit tranquillement son repas.

- Vu à quoi il ressemble, là, j'ai du mal à y croire, répliqua Jinta. »

Et il y avait de quoi : en effet, Byakuya les cheveux en désordre, dans un sac à carreaux quinze fois trop long, les manches roulées au coude, les pieds à l'air ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image que l'on pouvait se faire de la noblesse…

Tessai, indifférent à tout ceci, faisait le service mais Jinta ne lâchait pas du regard le "nouvel" arrivant. Le shinigami remplaçant ne savait trop quoi faire ; encore une fois, ce fut Kisuke qui lui donna le change.

« - Pour notre affaire en cours, j'aurais besoin que vous vous prêtiez à quelques tests pour moi, ajouta-t-il tout sourire. Mais je vous laisse déjà finir votre repas et vous préparer tranquillement, rassurez-vous ! »

Voilà ce qui expliquait l'excès de gentillesse du scientifique. Ichigo se dépêcha à prendre son déjeuner et puis fila à la douche.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre dramatique qui débuta. En effet, si la nuit dernière entre l'obscurité et la fatigue, Ichigo ne s'était aperçu de rien ; là, déshabiller en pleine lumière et devant le miroir panoramique le corps de Kuchiki avait tendance à vraiment bloquer le roux. De plus en plus rouge, le regard fuyant, il ne put qu'admettre que le noble était vraiment bien foutu ! _Merde ! Ah quoi je pense là !_ (NdA : et nous donc…)

Son seul espoir résidait à se réfugier le plus vite possible dans la cabine de douche. L'eau d'abord froide sembla apaiser son rougissement ; mais quand il commença à se savonner, ce dernier revint au grand galop… pour finir par rivaliser avec les cheveux de Renji, lorsqu'il dut se laver une certaine partie en particulier… _Urahara, tu me le payeraaaAAA !_

Toucher "son" corps qui n'était pas le sien ! Bien qu'il habitait complètement ce corps et que les sensations tactiles étaient les même qu'en temps normal, parcourir des formes inconnues avec "ses" mains fines était extrêmement embarrassant.

Ichigo décida de couper court à son supplice en achevant sa toilette rapidement. Sortir, ne pas regarder sur la gauche, enfiler le shihakusho et déguerpir définitivement de cet enfer …

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Dans sa précipitation, le roux glissa et se rattrapa d'une main à la paroi sur sa gauche – c'est-à-dire le miroir géant ! Et tournant la tête de ce côté, la vision qu'il eut le frappa violemment : le reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un "Kuchiki" à moitié accroupi, totalement nu, les cheveux dégouttant le long de son corps, les yeux tous ronds, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes… _Mais c'est pas possible !..._ Puis ce même "Kuchiki" se mit à rougir violemment, avant de détourner vivement les yeux.

Ichigo se saisit d'une serviette et s'emmitoufla dedans tout en pestant. Oh, ça pour en vouloir à la terre entière, il allait lui en vouloir : surtout lorsqu'il dut nouer le fundoshi ; enfin essaya. La situation était si gênante, _et ce foutu chiffon ne se nouant jamais comme il faut_… qu'il préféra oublier l'idée des sous-vêtements pour aujourd'hui ! Il enfila donc l'uniforme du capitaine à même la peau ; et sortit en manquant de décrocher le shoji.

_Hier avait été une journée pourrie et celle-ci risque fort d'y ressembler !_

« - Toujours aussi grognon "taicho" ! blagua Urahara lorsqu'il le croisa.

- Oh toi là, vraiment, ta gueule !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

De son côté, le pauvre capitaine se démenait pour s'en sortir à son tour. D'abord, le réveil tonique à l'aide d'un Morning Kick d'Isshin n'était pas ce qui prédisposait au mieux, quand bien même on l'esquivait !

Ensuite, il y eut la redécouverte des petites indispositions juvéniles… Il les avait oubliées depuis le temps. _Respirer calmement, faire le vide, reprendre le contrôle TOTAL de "son" corps et seulement, alors envisager de sortir décemment du lit._

Vint ensuite le petit déjeuner céréales/lait et café - en lieu et place de son bol de riz fin et poisson frais grillé - qui ne sembla pas vraiment à sa convenance. Le pire étant de le prendre entre une gamine colérique – qui lui rappelait que trop son frère – hurlant à tout bout de champ, une trop gentille Yuzu qui lui offrit une nouvelle tournée du mélange pour qu'il n'ait pas faim avant midi, et un Isshin qui sautait sur son poster toutes les deux minutes pour se plaindre de son ingrat de fils.

Le moment de se retirer de table fut vécu comme un véritable soulagement. Et l'idée de se baigner, lui remit du baume au cœur ! Arrivant dans la salle de bain, il fut obligé de constater qu'il n'était pas au manoir : pas de bac d'eau fumante parfumée qui l'attendait mais une simple douche. Le noble s'autorisa un soupir.

Mais là encore, un objet d'irritation survint : alors qu'il déboutonnait le haut de "son" pyjama face au miroir, ces gestes se mirent à ralentir : le reflet lui renvoyait un "Ichigo" sérieux, le port de tête altier, l'anneau à son cou roulant entre les clavicules, le torse à moitié libéré du tissu révélait la peau à la teinte si chaude sous laquelle roulaient à chaque mouvement des muscles parfaitement dessinés. Byakuya ne savait que penser de cette vision : c'était profondément déplacé de "se" regarder ainsi ; les sensations perturbantes de… _se toucher un autre corps…_ étaient aussi inconvenantes que la tournure de la phrase elle-même.

Mais le noble capitaine crut tomber de charybde en Scylla, quand le pantalon de nuit alla rejoindre la chemise sur le sol. Oui, Ichigo était vraiment un beau garçon qui n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver une digne épouse… Le brun se détourna de ces pensées importunes en se glissant sous le jet chaud de la douche. Et rebelote, il allait devoir maintenant laver "ce" corps entièrement… Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine… Même un geste aussi simple que la toilette matinale pouvait permettre à Ichigo de piétiner son honneur : il serait le premier homme que Byakuya laverait. _Et encore une…_ soupira le noble.

Alors qu'il procédait à l'exercice, Byakuya put confirmer ses pensées : Ichigo avait quelque chose de félin, que ce soit dans la musculature ou dans les mouvements. Sortant, de la douche, Byakuya saisit "son" reflet dans le miroir surmontant le lavabo : "ses" cheveux fous encore humides, "sa" peau perlée d'eau, la serviette lui ceignant les hanches mettant en exergue la courbe de "sa" taille et les fossettes légèrement marqués de "ses" reins, "ses" yeux brillants ; mais surtout, aucun froncement de sourcils ne venait barrer ce visage bien plus doux qu'il n'y paraissait en temps normal. Ce constat fut encore amplifier lorsqu' "Ichigo" commença à se brosser les dents. Byakuya retrouva alors toute l'innocence de la figure du roux. _C'est vrai que ce n'est encore qu'un enfant… Le Seireitei en prenait-il la mesure ?_

Byakuya fut attristé à cette pensée et immédiatement "son" reflet se changea subtilement. Le noble capitaine comprit alors qu'il n'avait plus à porter son masque d'impassibilité ; mais saurait-il seulement encore le faire… Il chassa cette pensée en enfilant une chose particulièrement moulante et couvrante avant de passer l'uniforme du lycée de Karakura. Un dernier regard au reflet lui fit définitivement abandonner l'idée de coiffer sa voyante chevelure.

En le voyant redescendre dans le salon, le sac de cours à la main, Karin l'interpella :

« - Oï, Ichi-nii ça ne va pas ? T'es déjà prêt ? Et plus t'es super en avance là ? T'as un rencard où quoi ? »

Devant l'air impassible de "son fils", Isshin se décida à réagir :

« - Mais non, il a enfin décidé de se comporter comme un bon garçon et de réussir ses études ! »

Sur ce Yuzu lui tendit son bento avec un grand sourire :

« - Ton préféré Nii-chan. »

Byakuya pris le sachet en papier en la remerciant, puis il les salua tous. Devant son air altier et son étrange comportement, les jumelles s'interrogèrent du regard. Alors qu'il venait de refermer la porte d'entrée, Karin exprima tout haut leurs pensées :

« - Il a des problèmes ou quoi là ?

- Il arrive parfois qu'on se sente un peu comme quelqu'un d'autre à cet âge. Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, il redeviendra bientôt lui-même, expliqua tout à fait innocemment Isshin. »

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

A peine arrivé au magasin, Byakuya fut saisi du désordre apparent de "sa" personne. Les cheveux en bataille sans kenseikan, l'uniforme en pagaille, l'obi noué à la manière des roturiers : "son" reflet n'était vraiment pas flatteur. A contrario, Ichigo était saisi de la classe qui s'échappait de son double : l'uniforme parfaitement lissé, sa sacoche en bandoulière bien portée, "Ichigo" était époustouflant.

Le noble sentait de nouveau la moutarde lui monter au nez : il attrapa Ichigo par le col et le traîna derrière lui comme un fardeau dont la vue est insupportable.

« - Où est ta chambre ?

- Juste là ? Et puis c'est ça : bonjour à toi aussi ! Bien dormi ? Il était confortable ton lit ? Mais oui, mais oui ! Merci Ichigo ! parodia le roux que sa position infantilisante avait irrité. »

Byakuya ferma un claquement sec le shoji.

« - Ecoute-moi bien Kurosaki, je me prête au jeu, moi, malgré tout ce que je peux bien en penser. Je ne crois point trop exiger de toi en te demandant la pareille. Alors maintenant tu te me laisses faire, conclu-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. »

Byakuya faisait face à "Byakuya", l'incongruité de la situation passant à la trappe à cause de sa colère. Alors qu'il défaisait la ceinture pour la repasser convenablement, le noble capitaine tiqua :

« - Tu me méprises donc, suffisamment, pour je ne mérite point que tu me mettes de sous-vêtements Kurosaki, lâcha-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- … Heuu… En fait, c'est que ton truc… Heu, je suis pas parvenu à le remettre, murmura Ichigo qui piquait un fard monumental. »

Le noble soupira. La journée n'avait pas encore commencé qu'Ichigo avait réussi à l'exaspérer et le faire se promener les fesses à l'air… _Et encore une première à mettre à son actif!_

« - Va le chercher et je t'expliquerai comment le nouer. »

Le roux fila chercher le tissu sans demander son reste.

« - Bon pour commencer pose la bande au premier tiers sur ton épaule… Et pour le reste il serait bien que tu retires "ton" hakama.

- Tu pourrais te retourner, quand même !

- Mais c'est mon corps tout de même !

- Ouais mais c'est moi qui suis dedans là ! pesta Ichigo. »

Le noble s'exécuta.

« - D'ailleurs, as-tu pris une douche ce matin ? interrogea le noble.

- …

- …

- Et toi ? avança le roux rouge comme une tomate.

- …

- …

- Le mieux que l'on puisse faire sera d'oublier toute cette affaire quand elle sera terminée, conclut lamentablement Kuchiki. Bon tu es prêt ? »

Byakuya décrivit toute les étapes du nouage du fundoshi que le jeune homme s'appliqua à respecter scrupuleusement. Quand il eut fini, Byakuya se retourna et lui apporta les dernières retouches nécessaires pour faire de "lui" un homme convenable. Tout à sa tâche, Byakuya déclara :

« - Je veux bien tout te passer aujourd'hui de manière exceptionnelle, le mettant sur le compte de ton ignorance. Mais si cela devait se reproduire, il se pourrait que tu ne puisses plus jamais revoir la couleur du ciel, acheva-t-il ponctuant ses mots par la fermeture parfaite du obi. Tourne-toi maintenant je vais "te" coiffer. »

À ces mots, Ichigo, dont les cheveux mouillés avaient pu donner le change jusqu'à présent, se souvint du malheureux accident de la veille.

« - Au fait, tu as bien dis que tu me passerais tout aujourd'hui, hein ? Haha… commença-t-il un sourire niais sur le visage tout en se tortillant comme un idiot. Ben parce que… heu, justement… héhé… tu vas jamais vouloir me croire… mais, disons qu'un regrettable accident à… heu… héhé… »

Byakuya pâlit instantanément.

« - Non, enfin, c'est pas si grave… puisque tu n'as rien remarqué jusqu'à maintenant… »

Les pensées du noble capitaine se tournèrent bizarrement en une terrible crainte pour sa virilité.

« - C'est que, vois-tu… il existe une différence entre toi et moi… et que heu… comment dire…

- Je t'écoute Kurosaki, le ton du noble devenait menaçant.

- Tu ne venais pas de parler de me coiffer là, y a un instant ? Tu devrais essayer, Ichigo s'accrochait encore au vain espoir que Kuchiki ne se rende compte de rien. »

Byakuya obtempéra espérant que le jeune homme soit ainsi plus enclin à lui parler. Mais à peine, avait-il commencé à démêler "ses" cheveux qu'il stoppa son geste. Parmi la masse sublime des cheveux de jais, certaines mèches se trouvaient indéniablement mutilées.

Ichigo sentant le noble se contracter comprit que ce dernier venait de découvrir le pot aux roses.

« - Kurosaki, as-tu une excellente explication à me fournir pour justifier le fait que mes cheveux se soient faits ainsi estropiés ?

- C'est bien ce que je tente de faire depuis cinq minutes… Mais tes bidules… j'ai vraiment essayé de les retirer gentiment… mais vois-tu… y avait rien à faire… alors je les ai… comme qui dirait… un peu… coupés… finit par lâcher Ichigo d'une toute petite voix. »

Il se sentit pris par les épaules, et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, retourné sans ménagement, pour faire face à un Kuchiki en fureur. La température de la pièce tomba en chute libre.

« - Tu les as un peu… coupés ?... Ecoute-moi bien. Je ne reviens pas sur mes promesses mais je peux en faire d'autres : et je peux t'assurer, que quand cette fâcheuse situation sera terminée, moi et Senbonzakura allons aussi t'offrir une coupe gratuite. Et maintenant je t'interdis, tu m'entends bien, je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit à mon corps : à par la douche et le fundoshi, je vais m'occuper de tout le reste. Dorénavant chaque matin, je viendrai "me" mettre en état, et ce, avant que tu ne paraisses devant qui que ce soit. Et tu n'as plus ton mot à dire ! Maintenant, va me chercher mes kenseikan et mes gants. »

Le jeune homme détala aussi sec.

Alors que, la tête penchée en avant le regard abîmé dans la contemplation du tatami, Ichigo sentait les doigts agiles du noble courir dans "sa" chevelure et poser avec une facilité déconcertante les marques de sa noblesse, il fut pris d'un soudain remord face à la stupidité de son geste.

« - Heu… pardon Byakuya. Je n'avais pas à faire ça… Je m'excuse. Sincèrement...

- Je me refuse d'en parler, trancha le capitaine, qui terminait d'arranger la coiffure du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de camoufler "l'œuvre" du roux. »

C'est donc en silence, une fois tout fini, que se mirent en route les deux shinigami. Ichigo avait compris qu'il ferait mieux de s'appliquer à donner le change, maintenant que planait sur sa tête un certain bankai. Il avait dû y parvenir car en croisant Jinta, celui-ci "lui" adressa des yeux tous ronds, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer… à moins que ce ne soit son apparence plus présentable… ou encore l'aura glacial qui se dégageait de son double ! Les deux shinigami dépassèrent Kisuke, quand Byakuya, sans lui adresser un regard ou cesser de marcher, lui envoya d'une voix atone :

« - Vous feriez mieux de travailler à une solution. Votre temps vous est désormais compté. »

Urahara déglutit, le roux avait vraiment dû faire quelque de grave pour mettre le noble dans cet état.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Alors que les deux shinigami avançaient côte à côte en direction du lycée d'Ichigo, les quelques piétons, qu'ils croisèrent, se retournèrent à leur passage.

« - Il faudra aussi me trouver des vêtements, déclara Byakuya. »

Tout ce qui faisait le noble était revenu au grand galop, le masque d'indifférence était de retour - mais pas sur le bon visage. Le ton était plat, les mots ne souffrant d'aucune équivoque, la tête haute, le regard au loin, trop loin pour le reste du monde sur lequel il semblait tomber, méprisant. Son allure était constante et sa démarche élégante. L'ensemble formait peut-être le parfait Kuchiki, mais sûrement le plus mauvais "Ichigo".

A deux cent mètres du lycée, le roux commençait à angoisser un peu. Il essayait de se caler sur les gestes du brun pour lui ressembler au mieux. Au loin il aperçut Inoue leur faire signe alors que Chad "le" fixait droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a répété hier ?

- Oui parfaitement. Le noble ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard depuis son effroyable découverte, et semblait vouloir persister dans cette voie.

- Bon, je te laisse là alors… »

Le noble s'avança seul vers "ses" amis. Ichigo fut étonné, qu'après les avoir rejoints, le capitaine se tourne dans sa direction. Mais sa surprise atteignit son sommet lorsqu'Ichigo découvrit qu'il faisait face à un autre "Ichigo" : les sourcils peut-être pas assez froncés et le regard un peu trop flamboyant de colère mais l'ensemble était correct. L'effet de miroir devrait pouvoir donner le change. Le roux déglutit de travers : Byakuya avait dû machiner quelques sombres vengeances.

« - Kurosaki-kun que faisais-tu avec Kuchiki Taicho ? demanda Inoue.

- Rien, laissa-t-"il" tomber. »

Byakuya avait bien vu dans le regard d'Ichigo la lueur de compréhension. _Non rassure toi Ichigo, je ne reviens jamais sur mes serments ; mais pour toi, il temps que tu apprennes à me craindre et à me respecter. Oh oui, je vais te fais vivre dans la peur… _Pensa-t-il alors qu'il franchissait le portail de l'établissement.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Voilà, je coupe là finalement, sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long. Et puis mine de rien, je vous ai quand même calé deux strip-teases !

Bon, la suite devrait tomber mercredi au plus tard (ça dépendra de vos reviews - jusque là parfaites, merci ^^ ! - à me motiver à le terminer !).

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Votre dévoué pervers Monsieur Lapin =:3 !


	5. Soit Bleach et tais-toi !

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimiilolita, ils ne sont pas tarés, ils ne sont pas obsédés, ils sont pire que ça : très bons et très brillants ! Aller les tester, ils adorent se faire visiter…

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Eh ben dis donc, si je m'attendais à recevoir autant de compliments en commençant à écrire ! Merci à toutes (et peut-être à tous ?) !

Bon, pour tout vous dire en ce moment, je rédige un double mémoire, plus d'autres recherches ; alors cette petite fic est ma bulle d'air parmi les 19h que je fais par jour de Word ! Je vais finir par avoir des escarres aux fesses, moi si ça continue !

Le chapitre est arrivé un peu tard mais c'est parce qu'il est long. Or, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ! Ok M. Lapin sort -x[]

Note de l'auteur : On garde le même système qu'avant puisque ça à l'aire de fonctionner, donc :

Byakuya = Byakuya dans le corps d'Ichigo = "Ichigo"

Ichigo = Ichigo dans le corps de Byakuya = "Byakuya"

NB : les pensées sont en italique.  
Les parenthèses sont réservées à l'unique commentaire du lapin dans le texte.

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 5 : Soit bleach et tais-toi !

"Ichigo" suivait ses camarades : Inoue faisant la conversation pour deux – avec Chad c'était plutôt nécessaire ! Le géant semblait s'en accommoder avec plaisir, Byakuya lui avait décroché au milieu de la première recette qu'elle avait évoquée.

Le noble capitaine essayait de paraître le plus naturel – enfin naturel à la Ichigo – en traversant ces couloirs, où des petits groupes d'élèves se formaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur salle de cours, chahutant plus ou moins bruyamment. Il découvrait en effet avec stupéfaction les mœurs des jeunes terriens de l'an deux mille : et c'était très loin de ce qu'il avait connu durant ses années à l'Académie des Arts Spirituels ! En tant que noble d'une des quatre grandes familles, Byakuya avait eu le droit à tous les égards ; de plus, les autres élèves étaient dans l'immense majorité issus eux aussi de la petite noblesse.

Ici, il lui fallait zigzaguer dans le bruyant désordre qui régnait alors qu'à l'académie tous s'écartaient silencieusement sur son passage ; mais, le plus dur restant pour le noble était de se faire à l'indécence des uniformes des jeunes filles. Mais où allait-on si la tenue obligatoire était elle-même des plus dépravées… Matsumoto paraissait bien gentille à côté de ça !

Arrivés à leur classe, Inoue le laissa pour aller saluer Tatsuki pendant que Chad rejoignait Mizuiro. Avant de franchir le seuil, Byakuya prit une seconde de profonde circonspection, puis se concentrant sur ce que lui avait dit Ichigo, il s'avança. Le roux avait oublié de lui indiquer où s'assoir - car non, le noble capitaine ne pouvait pas avoir oublié cette information enfin ! Voyant une place de libre au premier rang, il commença à s'y diriger. Mais à peine l'avait-il atteinte, qu'une main se posa sur son bras. Le capitaine se tourna vers l'auteur de cet outrage pour se retrouver face à Ishida qui venait d'arriver :

« - Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda froidement le quincy.

- Non, pas particulièrement, Byakuya bouillonnait intérieurement.

- Alors retourne à ta place, lança Ishida en pointant du doigt un bureau dans le fond entre une fenêtre et un radiateur. »

_Pourquoi ne suis-je point surpris…_ Byakuya soupira en son for intérieur : _Uryu le très irritant quincy : identification déjà trop connue._

Byakuya s'installa à sa table. Il sortit à son tour "ses" affaires en voyant "ses" camarades en faire autant : son visage se déconfit face aux stylos qu'il trouva dans la trousse… _Pas de pinceau, ni encrier et ils disent savoir écrire…_ Il sortit le cahier de cours d'Ichigo et eut confirmation de sa pensée : les caractères n'étaient pas à proprement dit particulièrement mal formés, mais le fait qu'ils soient réalisés avec une pointe ôtait toute esthétique.

A ce moment, il reçut une boulette de papier mâchouillé en pleine joue. Là, Byakuya crut qu'il allait exploser : les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé qu'il détestait déjà cette institution humaine remplie de misérables. Tournant une tête qui faisait vraiment peur à voir, le noble posa un regard mortel sur l'expéditeur de cette baveuse attention, le malheureux ne savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il ajouta :

« - Alors comme ça, on est du genre à bouffer du poireau…

- Il était suffisamment gros ? ajouta un autre abruti.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que t'es un malade du poireau ! enfonça un troisième.

- Quel sacré appétit ! reprit le premier. »

_Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? Que veulent-ils dire ? __Vu leur sourire grivois et leur esprit perverti, se pourrait-il que… ? Est-ce que Kurosaki serait… porté sur…? Et du même sexe ? Et dire qu'il était dans mon corps en ce moment… _En attendant, son honneur ne pouvait souffrir pareille agression. Il se leva lentement, franchit l'espace qui le séparait de l'émetteur de l'humide projectile, qui n'y comprit rien alors que Byakuya le saisissait à la gorge en proférant :

« - Je ne sais sur quoi reposent ces assertions calomnieuses, mais je peux te dire que tu vas…

- Kurosaki, encore en train de vous battre ! Retournez immédiatement à votre place, coupa sèchement le professeur qui venait d'entrer. Le cours va commencer.

Byakuya en rejoignant "son" bureau ressentait un puissant sentiment d'injustice. Mais le reste du cours se déroula dans le calme : Ishida fut surpris par la qualité des réponses fournies par "Ichigo" lors de la correction des devoirs. _Il n'est peut-être pas aussi stupide que ces actes peuvent le laisser supposer, après tout c'est vrai que "ses" notes son loin d'être mauvaises._

A l'intercours, quelques bruits furent échangés sur l'étrange comportement de "Kurosaki" alors que tous se tenaient à distance. Les cours suivants se déroulèrent relativement bien : à part quelques regards en coin à sa personne, que Byakuya ignora royalement tout comme il le faisait si bien avec le reste de la classe. Lors du dernier cours, il passa au tableau.

« - Auriez-vous enfin appris à écrire convenablement Kurosaki ? interrogea l'enseignant soufflé par la qualité d'exécution des caractères.

- Je me suis découvert une soudaine passion pour la calligraphie, lâcha le noble les dents serrées. »

La pause-déjeuner arriva enfin. Inoue vint le rattraper en le voyant partir :

« - On déjeune sur le toit, tu nous rejoins ?

- Hnn, laissa échapper le noble, je dois d'abord passer me rafraîchir.

- …? Comme tu veux, comme tu veux, Kurosaki-kun, répondit Orihime en agitant les mains devant elles totalement surprise par la déclaration. »

Byakuya se dirigea alors vers les toilettes de "son" étage : si ce fut en premier lieu l'odeur qui le saisit à la gorge, ce fut au final la vision, qui s'offrit à lui en ouvrant une porte, qui le décida à oublier l'idée de se soulager. Il lava ses mains et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible de cet odieux endroit. _Des pourceaux… oui, seuls les porcs peuvent se rouler ainsi dans leur fange. _Byakuya venait de découvrir l'une des plus grandes joies du lycée : le supplice des waters communs.

Tout en montant les escaliers, le noble capitaine rêvait aux tortures possibles qu'il pourrait mener sur Urahara. _Quel réfectoire pouvait bien héberger le toit de l'établissement ?_ En poussant la porte, le brun eut sa réponse : aucun ! Il y avait là un rassemblement hétéroclite de jeunes gens assis en tailleur qui pique-niquaient joyeusement. Certains lui étaient connus comme Sado – l'armoire à glace silencieuse – ou Inoue Orihime, la petite rousse aux pouvoirs mystérieux et aux attributs rivalisant avec ceux de la fukutaicho de la dixième division, plus Ishida Uryu le quincy. Le reste était encore à identifier. Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, il fut accueilli par un Keigo qui le prit dans ses bras, le serrant très fort en hurlant :

« - Kurosaki-kun ! Mon ami, toi au moins, tu me comprends ! »

Byakuya se raidit immédiatement sous le contact. _Kurosaki était-il vraiment… attiré par les hommes ? Enfin cette déviance ne serait pas si surprenante venant de cet énergumène… Mais tout de même, il aurait pu le prévenir… Était-il réellement de ce bord-là !_ C'est alors qu'il se souvint des explications du roux : « _La sangsue, c'est Asano Keigo, t'hésites pas, tu l'dégages !_ ». Oh pour une fois, le noble fut très heureux d'exécuter un ordre d'Ichigo. Keigo fut saisi par les poignets, puis éjecté le plus loin possible.

« - Tu m'as fait mal Ichigo, pleura-t-il avec toutes sortes de simagrées. »

Kuchiki s'installa près de Chad, sa présence au moins ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il sortit son repas, le salua – à la plus grande surprise de tous – et attaqua délicatement le met. Il aimait la nourriture piquante et aux saveurs du bento, il semblait partager ce point de vue avec le shinigami remplaçant. Tous le regardèrent surpris :

« - Oï, ça va Ichigo ? s'écria Tatsuki. Tu te découvres une passion pour la calligraphie et maintenant pour la politesse. T'es sûr que sais encore te battre au moins ? Bien que, vu que je t'ai toujours mis des raclées en karaté, ça non plus ça serait pas étonnant ! Tu vas nous annoncer que tu vas rejoindre le groupe de couture avec Ishida pendant que tu y es ?

« - C'est un noble art ! répliqua froidement le quincy en remontant ses lunettes. »

Byakuya accusa mal le coup. _Cette… crevette ?... Battait le roux en combat ? Et lui avait essuyé une défaite face au shinigami remplaçant ? Arisawa Tatsuki, garçon manqué : identification réussie._

« - Un des mes aïeux était célèbre dans l'exercice du tissage, laissa tomber le capitaine à la stupéfaction de tous. »

Chizuru en profita pour se jeter sur les seins d'Orihime !

« - Moi je ne laisserai personne te battre Hime ! s'écria-t-elle avant d'aller voler au loin grâce à un spécial Perverse kick de Tatsuki. _Honsho Chizuru, femelle obscène : identification malheureusement réussie. A noter Arisawa sait vraiment se battre._

- C'est vraiment une obsédée ! déclara Mizuiro.

- Et toi alors, qui ne sort qu'avec des vieilles ! répliqua-t-elle en se relevant. _Derrière ses airs doux ce cache un pervers, Kojima Mizuiro : identification réussie. »_

Ces jeunes avaient des mœurs vraiment dépravés. Voilà pourquoi Byakuya ne venait que très rarement sur Terre : il ne souhaitait pas côtoyer cette lie. L'attention au moins avait été détournée de sa personne, il put donc finir son repas tranquillement bien que l'ambiance fut mouvementée. Dire qu'il avait escompté sur le repas pour pouvoir se ressourcer…

Le seul point positif fut le plaisir des saveurs terrestres : ces plats lui semblaient délicieux, à moins que ce ne soit le fait d'avoir un corps vivant pour l'apprécier. Alors que le soleil chauffait doucement cette peau si étrangement vivante, le shinigami se lança dans l'exercice de la brique de jus de fruit. Rukia lui avait expliqué que les humains buvaient des jus en cube à l'aide d'une baguette creuse : il faudrait qu'il la remercie pour ça. Le goût sucré et frais roulait sur sa langue et un début de torpeur le saisit alors qu'il sirotait ainsi l'étrange boisson. Mais tout cela s'acheva bien vite quand il dut esquiver un Keigo qui revenait à la charge !

Les cours reprirent ensuite. Byakuya resta discret : il prenait soigneusement "ses" notes et découvrait le monde des vivants à travers les différents enseignements. Puis vint le cours de sport…

Alors qu'ils se changeaient dans le vestiaire des hommes, le capitaine dut faire face à une situation irritante : d'une, la tenue à enfiler ne ressemblait à rien, le marcel passait encore mais le short ne couvrait que le strict nécessaire ; et de deux, Ichigo avait dû oublier de faire faire à l'ensemble un tour par la machine à laver. C'est en rechignant qu'il se plia à se vêtir. Une gêne intense le prit quand il eut fini : il sentait l'air frais tout le long de ses jambes !

« - Tu devrais te dépêcher, annonça Chad. »

Byakuya le suivit finalement. Le cours fut véritablement éprouvant pour le noble : pas que les activités soient en effet d'un grand niveau de difficultés, mais les filles portaient la même tenue. Il ne pouvait supporter un tel niveau d'indécence ! Il n'y avait que l'esprit tordu de Kurotsuchi pour dénuder ainsi sa lieutenante. De plus, c'était lui d'ordinaire qui entraînait ses hommes ; il n'avait donc plus l'habitude de se faire dicter sa conduite.

La sonnerie de fin des cours lui fit partager la joie de ses camarades, son calvaire allait prendre fin…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

De son côté, Ichigo était rentré au magasin particulièrement alarmé de ce qu'il avait pressenti chez le noble. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il craignait de sinistres retombées.

C'est, perdu dans ces noires pensées, que Kisuke l'interpela :

« - Tout va comme tu veux, Ichigo ? J'espère que tu es en forme, car ça va être intense aujourd'hui ! lança Urahara tout sourire. »

Le moral d'Ichigo tomba alors au plus bas. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des dix jours d'entraînement que lui avait fait subir le blond quand il le préparait à sauver Rukia. Il l'avait tué, balancé dans un puits, transformé en hollow, anéanti son zanpakuto, pour enfin essayer de le découper à coup de Benihime. Il en déglutit de travers.

Le scientifique le fit entrer dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Elle tenait plus de la salle des tortures que d'un laboratoire de recherche, enfin sauf si on parlait de celui du capitaine de la douzième division.

Le roux ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise et le grand sourire de Kisuke devait y contribuer. Le blond l'invita à s'allonger sur la table de travail. Il lui expliqua :

« - Vois-tu Kurosaki, la situation que tu vis actuellement est une grande première. Il semble que toi et Kuchiki-taicho ayez mélangé une grosse partie de vos particules spirituelles. Ton corps de vivant a été pris au piège là-dedans. Il faut donc que d'abord, je trouve un moyen de retirer l'âme de Byakuya de ton corps et ensuite, que je vous délie l'un de l'autre. C'est surtout ce point qui me pose problème. Le fait que vos mondes intérieurs et que vos zanpakuto ne vous aient pas suivi me laisse perplexe. Sans parler que Byakuya ait maintenant hérité d'un hollow alors que tu as conservé le tien. Tu vois, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et je dois trouver quoi, conclut-il en fermant d'un claquement sec son éventail. »

Alors qu'il commençait à disposer toutes sortes d'électrodes sur le corps de "Byakuya", Ichigo demanda :

« - Vous pensez mettre beaucoup de temps pour trouver une solution ?

- Si une solution existe ! Et là je n'ose pas trop m'avancer !

- Comment ça si une solution EXISTE ? Teme **[1]**, tu m'as mis dans la galère ! Byakuya m'a déjà promis à son bankai dès que tout sera fini. Et maintenant, tu ne sais pas si tout peut revenir comme avant ?

- Vois le bon côté Ichigo ! Au moins Senbonzakura ne te tombera jamais dessus si tu restes ainsi !

- Kisama, là c'est à moi de te promettre de te tuer ! ragea le roux.

- Au fait, Kurosaki-kun, qu'as-tu pu bien lui faire pour le mettre dans un tel état de colère ?

- …

- Tu ne réponds pas ? insista Urahara.

- … Je lui ai un peu coupé les cheveux… répondit benoîtement Ichigo.

- Je vois ! explosa de rire le scientifique.

- C'est bon, ça va ! On a comprit, fit-il boudeur.

Alors que Kisuke achevait ses préparatifs, Ichigo réfléchissait. Non, décidément il ne pouvait rester dans le corps du noble. Ce type lui en avait trop fait : c'est lui qu'il l'avait privé de ses pouvoirs de shinigami à la base. Donc l'entraînement pourri qu'il avait reçu de l'ex-capitaine de la douzième était de sa faute. Byakuya l'avait laissé pour mort à leur première rencontre ; et il ne s'en était fallu de peu ! Ichigo eut un frisson en se souvenant à qui il devait d'être en vie : Tessai l'avait réchauffé de son propre corps. Voilà, encore un truc de merde dû à Kuchiki : revenir de la mort en ouvrant les yeux sur la face du géant… _Bonjour l'accueil ! Welcome dans le monde des vivants !_

Et puis il y avait eu l'épisode du Sokyoku : leur affrontement mortel. Il en avait réchappé de justesse – sans l'intervention de son hollow, il serait mort ! Tiens, c'est vrai qu'à l'époque Byakuya avait découvert ça et pourtant, il n'en avait rien dit au commandant… Etrange, une information pareille n'aurait pas dû rester ainsi cachée. Pourquoi alors n'avait-il rien dit ?

A ce moment, Ichigo quitta le fil de ses pensées en sentant une drôle de sensation le parcourir.

« - Oï ! Tu me fais quoi là ?

- Rien de bien méchant ! Juste une analyse de ta composition, mon cher ! répondit Kisuke tout affairé à l'étude des résultats. »

Le shinigami remplaçant eut alors une idée.

« - Au fait, pourquoi ne pas nous laisser repasser le senkaimon. Peut-être que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre si on s'inverse encore une fois ?

- Malheureux ! N'y pense même pas ! Si jamais vos particules viennent à se mélanger encore une fois n'importe comment, c'est votre mort assurée ! déclara Urahara d'une façon théâtrale. »

Le roux se sentit très mal. Les dernières nouvelles lui laissaient le choix entre rester un coincé de Kuchiki toute sa vie ou finir atomisé. Décidément, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas avoir le moral ! La matinée s'écoula au rythme de ses sombres pensées et des expérimentations du blond jusque là supportables.

Quand l'heure du repas sonna, Ichigo en fut ravi : il allait enfin pouvoir se dégourdir un peu, après être resté si longtemps allongé sur le dos. Le repas se déroula sans incident particulier à part les regards suspicieux de Jinta et le fait de devoir imiter le noble : enfin c'est-à-dire qu'il ne décrocha pas un mot et essaya de manger le plus doucement possible – il arriva à la vitesse d'un humain normal, ce qui était déjà bien de sa part !

L'après-midi, Ichigo se prêta de nouveau aux expériences de Kisuke. Mais cette fois, il y eut un peu plus d'action : descendu à la cave, le scientifique voulut tester les réflexes du jeune shinigami à coup de zanpakuto. Le pauvre Kurosaki n'avait pas le droit de "se" servir du "sien". Ce n'était peut-être pas un mal au final. Si le samouraï, qu'il avait rencontré dans ce drôle de monde intérieur, était à Senbonzakura ce que le vieil homme était à Zangetsu, alors mieux valait le laisser où il était pour le moment. Tel maître, tel zanpakuto : Senbonzakura avait l'air aussi affable que Kuchiki dans ses grands jours!

Lorsqu'Urahara eut collecté suffisamment de données, ils remontèrent dans son labo. Le scientifique expliqua :

« - Humm, c'est intéressant… Tu es Ichigo sans être Ichigo !

- C'est quoi cette merde, je le vois bien que je ne suis pas dans "mon" corps !

- "Ton" corps justement, c'est bien ce qui m'intrigue… Pour t'avoir affronté, je sais comment tu te déplaces ! commença l'homme au bob d'un air perplexe. Et là, j'ai pu noter que certains de tes réflexes - surtout en grand danger – n'étaient pas les tiens ! Ils appartiennent au corps de Byakuya : c'est comme si une mémoire corporelle prenait le dessus… »

Le roux était atterré : il y avait du Byakuya en lui – et pas que lui en Byakuya… (NdA : c'est bien comme ça que ça doit finir entre eux ? Non ? Sourire pervers) Son pire ennemi, passée une certaine époque, sommeillait un peu dans son âme ? _Aaaahhh !_

« - Mais c'est juste "son" corps qui se souvient ! finit par le rassurer un peu le scientifique

- Donc je suis bien que moi !

- Tout comme "son" corps est bien que le "sien" ! Ceci va simplifier bien des choses pour l'avenir !

- Donc vous allez pouvoir tout remettre en place alors ! s'écria Kurosaki l'œil brillant.

- Non, pas du tout ! Je n'ai toujours pas de solution ! chantonna Kisuke.

- Baka, alors ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! se renfrogna le roux.

- Je voudrais continuer par la prise d'un échantillon maintenant ! claironna le scientifique en farfouillant dans ses tiroirs.

- Tant que c'est pas de cheveux dont vous avez besoin !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec ça, c'est autre chose que je vise ! déclara le blond joyeusement, se retournant en brandissant fièrement un objet.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette seringue de malade ? hurla Ichigo se plaquant contre le mur tout en désignant d'un bras tremblant une énorme monstruosité.

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu as peur d'une petite piqûre de rien du tout ! rétorqua le blond mutin.

Ichigo sentit qu'il devait fuir s'il tenait à la vie ! Sans demander son reste il déguerpit aussitôt, le scientifique à ses trousses brandissant son instrument dans tout les sens !

« - Revient Ichigo, c'est pour la science ! Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver ton corps ?

- Plus vraiment maintenant ! »

Il sortit en trombe du magasin devant l'air incrédule d'un Jinta qui martyrisait la pauvre Ururu.

Il fit le tour de la boutique avant de rerentrer par la réserve. Alors qu'il tentait de barricader la porte avec des caisses, Kurosaki sentit quelque chose l'étrangler. Il tira sur l'écharpe qui se dégagea dans un déchirement sinistre.

_Et merde !_

Il finit de bloquer la porte à un Urahara qu'il l'appelait tant qu'il le pouvait. Au bout d'un moment les cris du scientifique cessèrent. Il avait dû se lasser. Ichigo finit par s'assoir entre des caisses contenant des produits miracles tous plus périmés les uns que les autres et des bouteilles de javel.

Enfin au calme, il se motiva à faire face à son œuvre : il prit du bout des doigts un des pans de l'étole à son cou et ferma les yeux. Quand il en ouvrit un : il aperçut qu'il pouvait voir à travers. Il passa trois doigts dans le trou béant qui était apparu dans un des bords. _Si je coupe un peu le tissu, il y a des chances pour que Byakuya ne s'aperçoive de rien !_ Mais cette idée mourut aussitôt : la dernière fois qu'il avait dû couper quelque chose à Kuchiki, ça n'avait pas vraiment réussi ! _Heu, je dans la mouise là._

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Alors que Byakuya sortait des vestiaires enfin un peu plus habillé à son goût, un groupe d'élèves lui tomba dessus.

« - Alors il paraît comme ça que t'aimes pas qu'on te parle de ton poireau, commença l'un d'entre eux.

- Avec ta tête de javellisé, ça m'étonne pas que tu choppes toutes les maladies du monde ! enchaîna un autre.

- P't'êt' ben que c'est sa tête qu'aurait b'soin d'un bon traitement ! continua un troisième.

- Eh les gars, nous on est sympa : on pourrait faire quelque chose pour sa touffe ! finit le dernier. »

Là Byakuya tiqua : non, ce n'était vraiment pas la journée à lui parlé de "ses" cheveux ! Parce que les siens venaient d'en connaître une, de mutilation ! Alors que ces muscles se bandèrent et qu'il évitait le premier assaut, le noble sentit soudain deux mains puissantes le tirer en arrière. Puis Sado lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« - Comme on se l'est promis : toi pour moi et moi pour toi. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Chad eut vite fait de mettre à terre tout ce petit monde et de les faire déguerpir. Sans se retourner, le géant ajouta :

« - N'en veux pas à Inoue. Et tes cheveux sont biens comme ça. »

Sur ce, la masse ramassa son sac et partit sans un mot de plus. Le capitaine était pantois. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci voulait dire. _Est-ce que Kurosaki était vraiment… ? Avec le jeune Chad ? Et Inoue Orihime les couvraient ? Et pourquoi la chevelure d'Ichigo posait problème ? Etait-ce un objet de moquerie ?_ A cette pensée, Byakuya se souvint de la délicieuse sensation de "ses" doigts dans cette étrange crinière ce matin : leur couleur était en effet voyante – mais pas autant que celle de son lieutenant ; mais ces idiots ignoraient les secrets de douceur qu'elle pouvait renfermer. Là, sienne aussi, passé un temps… _Kurosaki, je ne sais si je dois ressentir une certaine compassion pour toi… ou une profonde animosité !_

Ce fut sur ces curieuses réflexions que le noble atteignit la boutique de Kisuke. Il fut surpris que personne ne vienne l'accueillir. Il était "Ichigo" mais tout de même les deux adultes eux au moins étaient au courant. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix masculine trop familière, il leva la tête vers le chat noir qui le guettait sur le rebord du toit.

« - Alors tu as passé une bonne journée Byakuya-bo !

- Ce que j'ai fait de ma journée ne te regarde pas, Shihouin Yoruichi, répliqua froidement le noble s'apprêtant à entrer.

- Si tu cherches "ton" corps, il n'est pas là ! »

Le noble suspendit son geste et demanda sans bouger d'un millimètre :

« - Et sais-tu où je peux le trouver ?

- Est-ce ainsi que tu penses pouvoir obtenir une aide de moi, petit Byakuya ? lança le chat taquin.

- … Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où je puis rejoindre Kurosaki ? soupira le noble.

- Tu vois Byakuya-bo, quand tu ne fais pas l'enfant gâté, tout va mieux ! Il est à l'arrière dans la réserve : il se terre. Alors bon courage, finit le chat avant de disparaître. »

_Se terrer, pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il encore bien pu faire encore?_ Le capitaine sentait déjà poindre les ennuis à l'horizon…

Il s'approcha de la porte indiquée et appela :

« - Kurosaki ?

- C'est "moi" ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est toi ? Enfin non, enfin si… Byakuya quoi, c'est toi ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo, cessez de ne parler pour ne rien dire et ouvrez cette porte immédiatement ! s'exaspéra le brun.

- Il est parti ?

- Qui donc ?

- Mais Kisuke et son monstre ! »

Le noble haussa un sourcil. De quoi parlait encore cet enfant ?

« - Il n'y a personne avec moi. »

Kuchiki attendit patiemment en entendant des caisses se faire déplacer, puis Ichigo ouvrit précautionneusement la porte.

« - Entre mais vite ! »

Le noble se retrouva enfermé à l'intérieur sitôt entré. Que se passait-il donc ?

« - Y aurait-il un problème, Kurosaki ?

- Plus tard, plus tard, je l'entends revenir ! répondit vaguement Ichigo accroupi vers la porte faisant signe de la main qu'il fallait parler plus bas.

- Kurosaki-kun, tu fais toujours la tête ? Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir ? Dommage pour toi, je vais manger tous les gâteaux de Tessai ; et kami-sama sait combien il cuisine bien… l'appâta le scientifique. Rien ?... ... Tu l'auras voulu ! Le bruit d'un biscuit mordu se fit entendre. Bye, bye !

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es là dedans ?

- Au moins deux bonnes heures… conclut le roux. Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ?

- J'ai disons fait de curieuses découvertes. Tu aurais pu me prévenir à propos de certaines choses…

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme ta relation avec Sado Yasutora… Le fait qu'il se batte pour toi… qu'Inoue Orihime vous couvre aux yeux de tous…

- C'est une longue histoire entre Chad et moi…

- Oui, je peux le comprendre sans mal, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir... commença le noble, finalement plus gêné d'aborder cette question qu'il ne le pensait. Car là, il m'a juste protégé, mais s'il venait à me demander certaines faveurs que toi seul peux lui accorder, je me retrouverais dans l'impossibilité complète de les lui fournir… Il faut que tu le comprennes bien, essaya doucement le noble qui ne voulait pas froisser le jeune homme – au vu de leur situation…

- Chad ne demande que très peu.

- Mais même ce très peu, je ne peux lui octroyer…

Byakuya ne voulait pas le vexer, après tout Ichigo était dans son corps.

- Oh, c'est pas la mer à boire de passer une ou deux soirée par semaine chez lui. Il est très seul, tu sais.

- Ichigo, je ne te juge pas, déclara posément le noble. »

De toute façon avec les mœurs dépravés qu'entretenaient en toute impunité et plus qu'ouvertement deux certains sièges de la onzième division – encore elle, quelle surprise ! – il s'était habitué à tout et avait appris à faire fi de ces questions relevant strictement du domaine de l'intime ; ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'ajouter malgré tout, avec un ton ne souffrant d'aucune contestation :

« - Mais je refuse catégoriquement de coucher avec lui ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois par millénaire, tu m'entends ?

- HEIN !

- Oui tu as très bien compris, coupa Kuchiki.

- Coucoucoucoucou…couchEEEEERRRRR !

- Le fait que tu sois, disons porté sur les hommes, ne me concerne en rien : tes amis lubriques peuvent te comprendre ; mais moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, vois-tu _– enfin avec les deux zigues de la onzième, un tout petit peu tout de même_, conclut calment le noble.

- GAY ! MOI GAYYYYYYYYYYY !... GGGGGAAAAAYYYYY ! Hurla Ichigo, s'étranglant à moitié. Mais je ne suis pas GAY, pas du tout. Tu croyais que Chad et moi… ont… enfin ont… enfin t'as compris quoi ! MAIS PAS DU TOUT !

- Tu n'es donc pas de cette orientation ? Et tes fréquentations au lycée ? interrogea le noble suspicieux.

- Mais rien du tout, j'y peux rien si c'est une bande de pervers : c'est eux qui sont venus vers moi, j'ai jamais rien demandé, moi ! Moi, je ne suis pas comme eux ! Et puis, je ne suis pas du tout attiré par les hommes, moi ! s'emmêla Ichigo tout à sa défense. J'ai même déjà vu une femme nue !

- Plaît-il ? Et tu n'es pas comme eux ? sourcilla Kuchiki.

- C'était pas ma faute mais Yoruichi est d'une telle indécence des fois ! Elle venait de reprendre sa forme après m'avoir soigné, la fois où on s'est rencontré devant la tour des regrets. Tu sais quand elle m'a explosé le bide pour pas que tu m'exploses la tête, acheva, dans une colère gênée, le roux. »

Byakuya soupira profondément, ce qui venant de sa part était vraiment incongru et mis la puce à l'oreille du jeune homme :

« - À toi aussi elle a déjà fait le coup ? avança Ichigo penaud.

- Si tu veux savoir, nous partageons la même première expérience à propos des femmes… Ce maudit chat… murmura Byakuya soudain très fatigué. Donc tu n'es pas… gay : mais alors quelle est cette histoire de poireau ? »

Le shinigami remplaçant partit d'un grand éclat de rire et expliqua toute l'affaire au capitaine.

« - Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ces élèves ont voulu se battre contre "moi" ? s'interrogea le noble.

- C'est juste qu'ils aiment pas ma tête… Mes cheveux sont un peu trop voyants… Depuis que je suis enfant c'est comme ça !

- Mais tu es encore un enfant, dit si imperceptiblement Byakuya qu'Ichigo crut un instant l'avoir rêvé. Sinon, de ton côté pourquoi en es-tu arrivé à te cacher dans cette réserve ?

- Kisuke voulait faire des prélèvements sur "ton" corps ? Alors… je l'en ai empêché… Au fait tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ! Héhé… »

Byakuya tiqua : Ichigo reprenait ce même ton imbécile que pour annoncer ce qui était arrivé à ces cheveux.

« - Oui Kurosaki Ichigo, le noble, le sentant mal, commençait déjà à s'irriter.

- Tu sais comme quoi… Aujourd'hui tu me pardonnerais tout… Parce que j'ai pu protéger ton corps mais… pas ton écharpe, termina-t-il la tête baissée au sol en tendant le morceau abîmé.

Le Ginpakukazaharu, trésor des Kuchiki, tissé par le troisième chef du clan et transmit par plus de vingt cinq générations, pendait lamentablement de la main du shinigami remplaçant en exposant une déchirure de bien dix centimètres.

- Désolé, je t'en rachèterai une ! crut-il bon de rajouter.

**[1]** : teme, c'est un terme nippon, voulant dire "tu", "toi", mais de manière vulgaire. Il permet d'interpeller une personne en lui manifestant son hostilité. Dans les langues occidentales, il est souvent traduit par "bâtard" ou un autre juron, ce qui ne correspond pas à la réalité sémantique de cette expression, mais allez donc le traduire, tiens ! D'où, je garde comme tel, histoire de ne pas risquer l'OOC.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Bon je reconnais que ce chapitre était plus long que d'hab' ; mais c'est votre faute aussi ! Vous m'avez mis la pression avec la rencontre Bibi-kun/le lycée.

J'ai noté que de moins en moins de monde suivait l'histoire : c'est pas vraiment rassurant… Pas que je vais l'arrêter mais je vais sûrement moins me speeder pour sortir les chapitres; puisqu'à la fin, à ce rythme, je risque de sortir des chapitres avec plus personne pour les lire ! -_- !

Snif ! M. Lapin est tout triste… Ne vous retenez pas à exprimer ce qui ne va pas : n'oubliez pas, je débute : c'est ma première fic ça, je dois sûrement m'améliorer… Alors n'hésitez plus et suivez la flèche, faute du Lapin !

II

II

\ /


	6. Reflet, double et négatif

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimiilolita – elle c'est une fille, lui c'est un garçon, elle porte une jupe, lui un pantalon, mais quand il s'agit de fanfictions, c'est tout le monde à poil et droit dans l'oignon le gang bang est sympa, ça sue un peu des dessous de bras, mais venez participer, vous allez bien vous marrer !

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Pfffuuuui ! J'ai reçu pleins de reviews d'encouragement tous plus agréables les uns que les autres : vous êtes vraiment supers toutes et tous !

Alors je vous REMERCIE tous, les fidèles reviewers, les reviewers anonymes (je pense à vous !), les simples lecteurs, les filles, les garçons, les lapins, les carottes, les poireaux et même Bibi-kun et Fraisounette - qui pourtant commencent sérieusement à se rebiffer (ils arrêtent pas de parler de ragoût, civet et autres terrines de lapin à tout bout de champ !).

Note de l'auteur : On garde le même système qu'avant puisque ça à l'aire de fonctionner, donc :

Byakuya = Byakuya dans le corps d'Ichigo = "Ichigo"

Ichigo = Ichigo dans le corps de Byakuya = "Byakuya"

Les pensées et la voix des hollows sont en italique.

NB : les parenthèses sont réservées à l'unique commentaire du lapin dans le texte.

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 6 : Reflet, double et négatif

En voyant l'état de l'inestimable symbole de la famille Kuchiki, le noble capitaine sentit qu'il allait exploser : vingt-cinq générations et pas une seule égratignure, vingt-quatre heures entre les mains de Kurosaki et le voilà troué… Et pourtant, le brun avait déjà affronté mille périls avec, sans pour autant que la précieuse écharpe n'en subisse les conséquences.

_Encore une grande première à mettre au palmarès de ce stupide gamin…_ Ce fut trop ! Byakuya explosa, le visage congestionné et les sourcils froncés sans pour une fois chercher à imiter le shinigami remplaçant :

« - Me la racheter ? commença-t-il alors qu'une veine palpitait dangereusement à sa tempe. En possède tu seulement les moyens ? Sa valeur est si grande que la vente de ton quartier ne suffirait pas à réunir les fonds nécessaires…

- Quoi ! Pour ce truc moche ? le coupa Ichigo qui ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il n'avait fait qu'aggraver son cas. Enfin je veux dire… c'est qu'un bout de tissu, non ? Il est pas irremplaçable ?

- … »

La veine battait de plus en plus fort, tout comme le reiatsu qui s'élevait dans l'air.

« - Kurosaki Ichigo, si tes origines vulgaires ne t'ont pas appris à faire la différence entre les choses, mon bankai et moi-même allons peut-être y parvenir. Mais je te préviens la leçon risque d'être très longue…

- Non mais tu veux quoi à la fin ! Faut savoir là ! Tu voulais pas que je protège ton corps ? fulmina le roux devant l'insulte.

- Le Ginpakukazaharu est un de "mes" biens et il est sur "mon" corps. Il fait donc partie de "moi". »

Le capitaine était atterré par la stupidité du jeune homme comme par sa propre colère.

« - De plus, j'en ai assez de me plier à ton bon vouloir afin de conserver quelque chose à récupérer le jour où cette infâme situation cessera. Tu vas donc immédiatement dégager le passage et me suivre. Il est plus que temps de te faire porter des vêtements de ce monde… »

Ichigo s'exécuta sans un mot, la puissance du reiatsu qui l'écrasait était suffisamment impressionnante comme ça. A peine la porte libérée, il sentit une poigne d'acier se refermer sur son coude alors que le noble sortait précipitamment l'entraînant à sa suite.

Passant devant Jinta, celui-ci resta bouche bée et Ururu fit un pas en arrière. Ils se regardèrent :

« - C'est moi où "Ichigo" était effrayant ?

- Pourquoi est-il aussi en colère ? On dirait un hollow. Déclic ! La cible représente une réelle menace : demande confirmation de son élimination ?

- Calme toi Ururu, "Ichigo" n'est pas dans son assiette en ce moment, intervint Tessai. »

Le noble avait traîné le roux jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ferma d'un claquement sec le shoji et envoya valser le jeune homme par terre quitte à contusionner "son" propre corps. Sa fureur l'aveuglait.

« - Oh putain ! Tu pourrais faire un peu attention quand même ! Viens pas te plaindre après...

- Tu n'as jamais demandé à Kisuke des vêtements ? enchaîna le brun, sans relever les protestations du roux.

- Si évidement ! Mais ça n'a pas été une grande réussite… déclara Ichigo cherchant d'une main, pendant que de l'autre il se massait "ses" reins endoloris. Tiens, voilà ce qu'il m'a filé : une vieille chemise à Tessai et…

- Un vieille chemise… l'interrompit Byakuya le sourcil gauche pris d'un tic nerveux en voyant la serpillère que lui tendait le jeune humain. _Trop, c'est trop ! »_

Le capitaine sortit en silence, un doigt pointé sur Ichigo lui intimant l'ordre de l'attendre sans bouger. Ce qui se passa par la suite, le roux devait l'ignorer, mais les bruits qu'il entendit lui firent penser que ce n'était pas plus mal : d'abord un miaulement, suivi d'un chat qui déguerpissait à grande vitesse, des bruit de fracas variés, des murs qui tremblent et enfin, un « Non, pas ça ! » retentissant provenant du scientifique. Puis des pas se déplaçant rapidement d'une pièce à l'autre avant de revenir. Byakuya parut une pile de vêtements dans les bras.

« - Je viens d'avoir une petite conversation avec Urahara Kisuke qui a gracieusement accepté que je fouille dans son armoire pour prendre de quoi me vêtir décemment. Il m'a aussi passé ceci pour que j'aille faire quelques emplettes plus à mon goût, indiqua le capitaine en tendant la carte de crédit de Kisuke. »

Ichigo ouvrait de grands yeux, il n'en revenait pas… _Tu peux vraiment être effrayant des fois Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division du gotei 13 !_ pensa le roux avant de se rappeler que le même capitaine l'avait déjà promis deux fois à son bankai… _Je suis pas dans la merde là !_

Byakuya avait sélectionné dans la garde de robe du blond ce qu'il lui avait paru de plus sobre et de plus belle facture. Il assortit deux pièces qu'il tendit à Ichigo avant de se tourner :

« - Mets ça !

- D'accord, d'accord… Mais calme-toi ! »

Le roux se changea rapidement. Quand il eut terminé, le noble se retourna. Ce dernier s'approcha et finit d'arranger la tenue. Puis satisfait, il ôta le foulard de "son" cou avec beaucoup de douceur ; et c'est avec la même douceur qu'il le plia – Ichigo le voyant faire se dit qu'il avait encore une fois merdé en beauté. Enfin, le noble se plaça derrière lui. Alors avec une grande délicatesse - qui contrastait avec la colère qui émanait encore de lui, il glissa les doigts dans "sa" chevelure. Le roux en frissonna : les doigts parcourraient profondément la masse soyeuse et le souffle de Byakuya lui caressait le cou puisque, dans l'échange, il était devenu le plus petit. Au fur et à mesure, Ichigo sentait les cheveux reprendre leur liberté et s'échapper sur son visage. Quand le noble eut fini, il se recula… avant de s'effondrer sur le sol se tenant la tête des deux mains.

« - Hé Byakuya, ça va pas ? demanda le roux soudain inquiet.

- Une voix… Il y a une horrible voix dans ma tête… souffla le brun. »

Ichigo réfléchit un instant avant de parler.

« - C'est ton hollow intérieur qui vient de se réveiller… Avec la colère que tu viens de piquer, y a rien d'étonnant à ça !... Ne l'écoute pas, il va te saper le moral sinon… »

Byakuya semblait écrasé, la voix intérieure persiflant des infamies._ Pourquoi as-tu retenu ton attaque ? Tu avais envie de le massacrer pourtant… Ce scientifique impur… Cet odieux gamin aussi… Tout ça serait si simple pourtant ! En fait peut-être est-ce toi le plus pourri de tous ? Ta corruption n'est-elle pas supérieure ? Tu passes ton temps à vouloir montrer ta perfection au monde ; tu es celui qui doit donner le bon exemple… Alors que tu crèves de désir de les voir tous disparaître… Hahaha !_ Un rire hystérique résonna dans la tête du brun qui se replia encore un peu plus.

Voyant les réactions du noble, Ichigo se fit plus doux. Il savait par quoi passait le capitaine : il n'avait que trop connu les effets dévastateurs de la présence de son hollow. Lentement il coucha Byakuya dans son futon. Après la tornade qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, Kisuke et les autres occupants du magasin devraient les laisser tranquilles pour le restant de la journée.

Voyant le noble roulé sur le côté, une main plaqué sur son visage cherchant plus à couvrir ses émotions plutôt qu'à apaiser la voix interne, Ichigo fut saisi par l'ensemble du tableau. Byakuya lui offrait la vision de ce que le roux avait dû présenter avant de maîtriser son hollow.

A "se" voir ainsi abattu, Ichigo "se" trouvait pathétique ; mais en même temps quelque chose de triste se dégageait de l'image. Le reflet abîma Ichigo dans d'étranges pensées. C'était Rukia qui l'avait sorti de la torpeur… Non disons le clairement, de la dépression dans laquelle les paroles du hollow l'avait plongé. Pour s'en sortir, il avait du reconnaître le plaisir qu'il pouvait prendre au combat. Comprendre que ce désir n'était pas forcément synonyme de destruction. Il aimait se battre mais pour protéger ce qu'il lui était cher. A la mort de sa mère, il s'était juré de devenir suffisamment fort pour défendre ceux qu'il aimait et ceci n'était pas un vice.

Il n'aimait pas l'odeur du sang, il ne souhaitait pas donner la mort. C'était Rukia, encore une fois, qu'il lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il pouvait utiliser sa force pour les plus fragiles, quand elle l'avait poussé à endosser le rôle de shinigami. Comme avec Chad, il prêtait sa puissance dans un but louable. Comme avec les fantômes qu'il aidait alors que tous oubliaient d'honorer leur mémoire. Et cela il le faisait car sa mère était morte. Que serait-t-il devenu si elle était restée en vie ? Un gamin comme les autres, volage et capricieux, centré sur sa personne ? Voilà ce que sa mère lui avait transmis en ultime héritage : sa générosité, son esprit de sacrifice.

Et c'était grâce à cela qu'il avait pu surmonter sa terreur et vaincre son hollow : il était le roi et le resterait : car il puisait sa force en l'amour qu'il avait pour les autres et que ses amis avaient en lui, contrairement à son hollow, qui lui tirait sa puissance de sa haine et ne s'intéressait qu'à sa personne.

Soudain l'effet miroir disparut. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait là mais Byakuya. Oui, c'était le Kuchiki qui faisait face maintenant à ses propres désirs les plus refoulés. _Que pouvait bien désirer secrètement le noble ?_ A ce moment, ce dernier souffla presqu'imperceptiblement :

« - Non, tu mens… »

Ichigo se pencha et tendit sa main vers l'épaule du capitaine avant de suspendre son geste : le noble ne supportait pas d'être touché – ça il le savait bien, ça avait faillit lui coûter la vie à leur première rencontre.

« - Jamais, tu entends… soupira faiblement le brun. »

Ces mots et surtout le ton, avec lequel Byakuya les avait prononcés, poussèrent Ichigo à terminer son geste. Il posa doucement "sa" main sur "son" épaule. Il sentit immédiatement le noble se tendre, puis peu après la tension sembla s'apaiser. Byakuya ouvrit subitement les yeux comme s'il venait d'être tiré d'un mauvais rêve :

« - Oï, ça va Byakuya ?

- Peut-être… Oui, se ressaisit-il. »

Le noble contempla la pièce autour de lui et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait avec une expression mêlée de honte et de dégoût.

« - Sortons d'ici.

- Bien… s'inclina Ichigo. »

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Les deux shinigami partirent alors, marchant côte à côte, chacun dans ses pensées et n'osant aborder la défaillance du noble.

« - Au fait, on va où ?

- Nous avons des achats à faire, te souviens-tu ?

- Ouais, c'est bon : donc, direction le centre commercial !

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Le lieu de pèlerinage de Rukia et de Matsumoto – enfin de toute l'association des femmes shinigami, quand elles viennent sur terre !

- Je crois en percevoir la teneur alors. »

Ils continuèrent à avancer silencieusement alors que les rues se faisaient plus vivantes à l'approche du dit temple du shopping. Ils déambulèrent un moment parmi les boutiques aux devantures chamarrées : mais le contenu des vitrines semblait toujours rebuter les goûts du noble. Ils finirent par trouver une petite échoppe à l'écart. En y entrant, le roux fut surpris par l'intuition du capitaine : même dans un monde inconnu, il arrivait à trouver les boutiques de luxe, surtout quand il s'agissait d'accessoires !

Posant à pein un regard sur la marchandise exposée, Byakuya se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le comptoir, derrière lequel se tenait un vieil homme. Ils commencèrent à échanger une discussion dont les termes techniques échappaient à la compréhension d'Ichigo. Même quand il s'agissait d'une écharpe, le capitaine réussissait à lui rappeler le fossé entre leur condition. Le marchand finit par rejoindre son arrière boutique avant de revenir avec trois paquets dans les bras. Il ouvrit les boîtes et écarta le papier de soie avant de les présenter au capitaine. Celui-ci, sans les regarder plus que ça, désigna la troisième boîte :

« - Je vais prendre celle-ci, lâcha-t-il platement.

- Je vois que Monsieur est un connaisseur. Cela faisait bien des années que je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un dont l'œil soit aussi exercé et les goûts aussi raffinés. Vous êtes exigent, et bien restez le jeune homme! finit par conclure le vendeur dans un grand sourire plissé. »

Ichigo n'en revenait pas : Byakuya n'était donc pas que de l'esbroufe ; il savait réellement de quoi il parlait. Le roux se sentit étrange à cette pensée : comme si le fait de "se" voir acheter quelque chose de précieux lui semblait déplacé. Un déclic se fit en lui : en fait c'était l'idée que le noble coincé en "lui" ne dégageait pas la classe suffisante pour avoir ce genre de conversation.

« - Comme vous l'imaginez, ayant pris ce qu'il y a de meilleur, le prix ne peut que suivre. Cela vous fera… »

Ichigo pouffa, puis se ressaisit en sentant le regard noir de Byakuya tomber sur lui. La somme était astronomique.

« - Avec ceci, je peux vous régler ? Byakuya détestait parler argent, pour lui cela dégradait toute la beauté d'une œuvre ou d'un objet.

- C'est pour vous ou dois-je l'emballer ?

- Non, c'est pour offrir mais elle va être portée de suite, rajouta placidement le brun. »

Sur ces mots, il s'empara du tissu qui se déplia dans un agréable chuintement. Alors que le noble la passait avec grâce à "son" cou, Ichigo se sentit rougir.

« - Votre… ami… vient de vous offrir un très beau présent, conclut le boutiquier. »

Sur ce, ils sortirent.

« - Je crois que le vieux a cru qu'on était… un couple… avança Ichigo. _Décidément, c'était la journée !_

- Et ça t'a dérangé ? Tu n'avais qu'à pas rougir aussi stupidement, répondit Byakuya. Avec la méprise qu'il avait eue plutôt, il se sentait d'humeur taquine pour une petite revanche.

- C'est pas que ça m'a dérangé, enfin si… enfin non… Enfin, tu sais quoi !... Et puis, toi c'est "moi" et moi… et ben c'est "toi". Dans ma tête, c'est comme si j'étais avec mon double et ça c'est dérangeant, tenta le roux qui rougissait au fur et à mesure de son explication.

- Donc si chacun avait été à sa place, cela ne t'aura pas gêné ? enchaîna le capitaine, qui trouvait très plaisant de jouer avec l'embarras du shinigami remplaçant – surtout que cela lui offrait une occasion de vengeance facile.

- Non pas du tout, enfin si très ! C'est pas que t'es… Et merde, c'est quoi ces questions à la con là ! rétorqua Ichigo confusément.

Il avait rêvé ou le noble venait d'avoir eu une légère esquisse de sourire.

« - Tu te sens bien, enfin mieux ? demanda interloqué le roux. Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause.

- Un thé serait effectivement le bienvenu. »

Ils trouvèrent un café à l'air tranquille et se posèrent en terrasse. La commande servie, Ichigo tenta de lancer la conversation :

« - Pourquoi portes-tu toujours un foulard autour du cou ?

- Monter sa nuque est indécent.

- Pourtant avec un tel port de tête, t'as pas de quoi choquer grand monde. Et puis c'est pas comme si t'étais moche ! Regarde comme Rukia t'admire et comment ses yeux brillent quand elle parle de toi, opposa Ichigo.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : c'est obscène. Je l'accepte venant de ma sœur mais je m'y refuse de la part d'autrui, reprit Byakuya face un roux qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Tu as l'air de dire que mon cou présente quelques attraits, il ne doit donc pas être exposé à tous, jeté ainsi en pâture.

- Ouais, c'est un point de vu, conclu Ichigo.

- De plus mon uniforme entier est un héritage, je me dois de le porter tel quel.

- Ouais mais dans tout ça, quand est-ce que tu as ton mot à dire ? Quand est-ce que tu es toi ? voyant l'absurde de la situation le roux plongea son regard au sol.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire : je suis le chef du clan Kuchiki, enchaîna Byakuya. Et puis, chacun exprime sa fantaisie par manière dont il arbore ses kenseikan.

- Ben t'aurais pu faire plus simple pour le coup !

Byakuya tiqua au douloureux souvenir du massacre de ses cheveux Ichigo, piteux, détourna la conversation.

- Au fait Byakuya, j'ai une question qui me dérange depuis quelque temps. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à l'époque, alors que tu avais découvert que j'avais un hollow ?

- Une vie pour une vie, laissa tomber le brun avec son impassibilité légendaire.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai sauvé Rukia mais…

- Ce n'est pas de la vie de Rukia dont je parle, le coupa le capitaine.

- …

- Tu ne m'as pas achevé, finit par enchaîner le noble face à l'incompréhension du plus jeune.

- J'étais pas vraiment en état de le faire, soupira Ichigo.

- Tu as défait ma lame, tu aurais pu prendre ma tête.

- Tu ne t'étais pas battu de toutes tes forces, répliqua le roux.

- Je me bats toujours de toutes mes forces, renvoya le brun, piqué.

- Et si tu avais dû te battre contre moi pour sauver Rukia, tu n'aurais pas réussi à me vaincre par hasard ?

- …

Leur regard était fuyant : il était difficile pour les deux shinigami de se faire ainsi face. Après tout, ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était eux-mêmes. Et leur conversation ressemblait plus à un examen de conscience qu'ils auraient pu tenir en introspection.

- Tu sais pour ton hollow, commença Ichigo alors qu'il sentit le noble se rembrunir, n'écoute pas tout ce qu'il dit : il te fait passer un message. Un truc super déformé… mais dans le fond, il contient quelque chose de vrai qui te permettra de le vaincre.

- Et pour toi, quel était le message ? interrogea Byakuya

- …

- …

- Que j'avais le droit d'aimer de me battre… soupira Ichigo. Me battre pour ceux que j'aime.

- Je ne devrais donc pas être inquiété par cette question, murmura Kuchiki.

- Pourquoi te bats-tu ?

- … Pour ma fierté…

Ils finirent leur consommation en silence. Le brun régla l'addition avec la carte de Kisuke. Puis, ils se remirent en route.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Passant devant un établissement de restauration rapide, Byakuya demanda intrigué :

- Quel est ce lieu ? Y a-t-il un événement particulier ?

- Non, c'est juste l'affluence normale d'un fast-food. C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas. Tu veux essayer ?

Kuchiki hésitait, les bains de foule et les endroits fréquentés par les masses n'étaient jamais bon signe, de plus les étranges odeurs de friture qui s'en échappaient ne le rassuraient pas. Mais Ichigo en décida à sa place !

- C'est bon, j'appelle ma sœur et je lui dis que tu, enfin que "je" ne mangerai pas avec eux ce soir !

Le coup de fil passé – faire comprendre que non, "sa" voix n'avais pas changé, c'était le réseau qui captait mal et que non, il n'avait rien à redire à la cuisine de Yuzu, Ichigo entraîna le noble à l'intérieur. Byakuya fut étonné : le menu était présenté par des images géantes et les plats proposés ressemblaient à des piles de dossiers administratifs en retard. Perdu, il se fia à Ichigo pour son repas.

Quand le roux lui fit signe de récupérer son plateau, le capitaine ne réagit pas de suite.

- C'est ton menu.

- Ces boîtes ?

- Oui, tu prends le plateau et on va se chercher une place !

C'était le monde à l'envers pour Byakuya : des images pas de mots, au client de faire le service et même de trouver où s'installer !

- Où sont les baguettes ? demanda le brun

- Y en a pas, ça se mange avec les doigts !

- Où sont les toilettes alors ?

- Heu… je t'accompagne ! lança Ichigo qui ne voulait pas passer pour un malpropre – autant essayer de sauver un peu de son honneur !

Le passage fut rapide : décidément les commodités communes n'étaient pas le fort du noble. En ouvrant la première boîte, Byakuya se figea : l'intérieur ne ressemblait à rien et encore moins à l'affiche. Malgré tout il imita le shinigami remplaçant. La première bouchée passée, le noble regarda avec stupéfaction Ichigo.

- Alors, tu trouves ça comment, demanda ce dernier, la bouche à moitié pleine et un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Très gras et très sucré.

- C'est à peu près ça : t'as tout compris au fast-food !

Le repas se termina tranquillement, ponctué par les remarques du capitaine sur ces découvertes.

- Pourquoi avez-vous la fâcheuse manie de mettre vos boissons en boîte ? interrogea Byakuya

- Je sais pas. Pour pouvoir les transportées sûrement, peut-être pour l'hygiène…

- Alors que vous mangez avec vos doigts ? Et surtout vu l'état des toilettes, je trouve ça déplacé…

Sur ce, ils vidèrent leur plateau aux poubelles – _Kami-sama, ce que cette situation ne m'aura fait faire ! _s'étrangla le noble – et se remirent en route direction la boutique du scientifique.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Ils marchaient côte à côte quand Ichigo s'arrêta soudain. Il venait, pour la première fois depuis que qu'"il" s'était changé, de faire face à un miroir en plein. Le reflet renvoyé lui parut incongru tout d'abord : la vision d'un Kuchiki sans apparats était saisissante. "Ses" cheveux ondulaient légèrement dans le vent, la chemise violette sombre, qui rappelait l'ito de Senbonzakura et dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, relevaient la couleur de ses yeux, et le pantalon noir mettait en valeur sa taille ; quand à la nouvelle étole, sa pâleur éclairerait "son" teint tout en laissant deviner les courbes de "sa" nuque. Le roux commençait à entrevoir pourquoi la cacher !

Ichigo se trouva très beau,… enfin "Kuchiki". Un trouble le saisit en voyant qu'il commençait à se mélanger. A ce moment, Byakuya le rejoignit, le double reflet ne fit qu'accentuer son agitation : "Ichigo" le visage détendu, la tête haute, la démarche gracile, un peu trop sérieux dans son uniforme avait de quoi émouvoir. Arrivé à son niveau, le noble fut à son tour captivé par l'image. Le couple qu'ils formaient était détonnant : un jeune homme à la coupe voyante et pourtant à l'expression austère et un plus âgé au physique sobre et pourtant renfrogné. C'était déstabilisant car ils étaient eux sans être eux et s'ils ne se reconnaissaient pas eux-mêmes, ils se retrouvaient tout de même en l'autre.

« - Je comprends qu'il y ait eu méprise de la part du vendeur… pensa tout haut Byakuya avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi…

- J'ai dit quelque chose ? demanda innocemment le brun.

- Hein ! Non, rien du tout ! Je pensais tout haut… s'écria le roux qui virait écarlate, sans voir le petit sourire en coin de Kuchiki. »

Tout en se remettant immédiatement en route, Ichigo demanda pour détourner l'attention :

« - Qu'as-tu fais à Kisuke pour obtenir ses vêtements et sa carte ?

- Je ne suis peut-être pas dans "mon" corps, mais je sais encore utiliser le kido. Et les sorts de niveau 90 peuvent être très convaincants. »

Le ton légèrement enjoué du noble mit de bonne humeur le roux et c'est dans un silence sans gêne qu'ils arrivèrent au magasin. Kisuke les attendait avec un grand sourire :

« - J'ai de nouveaux résultats ! Donc demain, je devrai être à même de pouvoir tenter quelque chose ! Par contre Kuchiki-taicho, pourriez-vous amener le mode soul d'Ichigo ?

- Si cela peut servir… »

Kurosaki, devant l'affabilité d'Urahara, se dit qu'il devrait s'intéresser un peu plus au kido – _sort de niveau 90, c'est ça ?_

« - Je dois vous rendre ceci, déclara platement le noble en tendant la carte et les trois reçus. »

Alors que le blond consultait les achats fait sur son compte, _deux menus fast-food, deux boissons, une… Aarggh _! Il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant le prix indiqué.

« - Un problème ?

- Non, non, mon cher Kuchiki-sama ! répondit le scientifique d'un ton trop enjoué pour être sincère, une moue crispée cachée par son éventail. J'espère juste que vos achats vous ont plu. Donc, comme je le disais, si vous pouviez passer demain à midi, ce serait parfait. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous les deux.

Le blond devait filer avant d'exploser à son tour ; les dégâts qu'engendreraient l'utilisation de Benihime étaient trop conséquents et vu l'achat du noble, il ne pourrait payer les réparations. Ichigo proposa à Byakuya de le raccompagner mais le capitaine préféra rentrer seul – d'un, il aimait marcher la nuit et de deux, moins le shinigami remplaçant se déplaçait et moins il avait de chance de "lui" porter des préjudices corporels.

C'est ainsi que le capitaine arriva chez "lui". En ouvrant la porte, il s'était préparé à l'accueil d'Isshin, qui ne rata pas… Enfin le père d'Ichigo finit sa course dans le mur comme d'habitude. Les filles étaient déjà couchées. Byakuya le salua quand même et monta dans "sa" chambre.

Là, il ouvrit un certain tiroir et en extirpa ce qu'il restait du pauvre Kon. La malheureuse peluche voulut se mettre à pleurer sur les mauvais traitements qu'on lui faisait subir mais Byakuya la stoppa d'un regard avant d'ajouter :

« - Hier soir, tu m'as parlé de certaines photographies que tu avais prises de Rukia ?

- Tu les veux ? Je vais les chercher, ajouta Kon espérant ainsi s'acheter les bonnes grâces d'"Ichigo". »

Après que le noble eut feuilleté les premières, il se saisit de Kon et le remit dans le tiroir avec une fermeté proportionnelle à son irritation. La pauvre peluche ne comprit rien à se qui lui arrivait – _pourtant elles sont jolies les photos que j'ai prises, un peu sombres, un peu floues et mal cadrées mais quand même_ ! Puis Byakuya se prépara et se coucha.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Le lendemain matin quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Isshin en venant réveiller "son" fils de le trouver déjà prêt à partir – son pied en resta en suspens ! Byakuya passa devant, le saluant, puis descendit dans le salon. Les filles petit-déjeunaient tranquillement et furent réellement surprises de le voir s'apprêter à quitter la maison.

« - Mais Nii-chan, je n'ai pas encore préparé ton bento, commença Yuzu.

- Cela tombe bien, je ne déjeunerai pas au lycée aujourd'hui, lui répondit gentiment le noble se souvenant du délicieux repas qu'elle "lui" avait préparé la veille. »

Une fois parti, Karin s'exclama :

« - Tu vois bien qu'y a un truc louche ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a une fille dans sa vie !

- Moi, je dirais plutôt un homme, lâcha Isshin en sortant de l'escalier.

- HEIN ! firent en cœur les jumelles.

- Heu, oui ! Un nouveau prof ! Et il est particulièrement sévère avec les retardataires, expliqua benoitement leur père.

Arrivé au magasin, tout le monde dormait encore. Byakuya réveilla sans ménagement Ichigo qui partit se préparer encore tout groggy. Le bon côté est qu'il ne fut pas en état de capter cette partie difficile de leur échange. Comme promis, Byakuya l'apprêta avec ce qu'il avait prélevé de la garde robe de Kisuke. Ce dernier se révéla avoir bien meilleur goût, que les frusques qu'il portait habituellement laissaient sous-entendre. Une fois tout fini, il partit sans un mot en direction du lycée.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Byakuya rejoignit "sa" classe sans encombre. Mais en arrivant, Keigo lui sauta dessus. En l'évitant Byakuya fit tomber sa besace de cours. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et répandit son contenu. Inoue s'approcha pour l'aider à récupérer les affaires éparses ; quand soudain elle s'arrêta. Elle tenait dans ses mains un portrait de Rukia magnifiquement encadré. Byakuya s'en aperçut et voulut récupérer son bien.

- Tu dois beaucoup tenir à Kuchiki-san, dit-elle la mort dans l'âme.

- Ce n'est pas Rukia, déclara le noble avant de lui prendre le médaillon des mains et de le glisser sur son cœur, ce qu'Orihime ne manqua pas noter.

- Et ça non plus c'est pas Rukia ! balança Keigo en agitant une photo. Juste sa petite culotte !

Byakuya en colère récupéra les clichés de Kon et les enfonça dans le sac de cours. Inoue eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Ishida observa toute la scène d'un œil furibond. Le cours ne tarda pas à commencer bouclant pour le moment l'incident.

La matinée s'écoula relativement bien. Pendant la pause, Orihime rejoignit "Ichigo" qui se tenait à l'écart.

« - Je peux te parler Kurosaki-kun ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire... Même si Tatsuki n'est pas d'accord… Enfin, je veux dire que… je… je… La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose envers Kuchiki-san mais moi… »

Comprenant que les mots ne viendraient jamais, tandis que les larmes lui montait aux yeux, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Byakuya prit de panique en comprenant ce qui se passait, saisit Orihime par les deux épaules et l'éloigna de lui prestement. Voyant les raies de larmes courir sur son visage, le noble se sentit terriblement gêné. Ichigo n'était peut-être pas avec Chad mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne souhaitait pas être avec la rousse. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de conclure :

« - Tu es une fille bien Inoue Orihime. »

Puis il s'enfuit rapidement. Il venait de réaliser sa B.A. de l'année, voir du siècle. Il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus encore. Pour soulager sa conscience, le noble justifia son action en la mettant sur le compte qu'il éloignerait ainsi le shinigami remplaçant de sa petite sœur, si ce dernier était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il remonta en classe sans demander son reste. Les cours se poursuivirent comme le matin. Et mis à part quelques regards d'Inoue, le capitaine ne se fit pas plus remarquer. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Kuchiki se rua vers la sortie espérant ainsi éviter la jeune fille rousse.

Vers la sortie, il croisa Uryu et l'interpela. Tout en repensant à l'affaire de Ginpakukazaharu, Byakuya demanda innocemment :

« - Au fait Ishida, puis-je m'inscrire à ton club de couture ? »

Le quincy tiqua, se demandant quel mauvais tour "Ichigo" voulait lui jouer pour vouloir si subitement le rejoindre, surtout que la veille, le groupe avait blagué là-dessus. Toutefois, il finit quand même par répondre tout en redressant ces lunettes - se disant que s'il l'avait à l'œil, il pourrait surveiller ses rapports avec Hime :

« - Evidemment, mais je te préviens : c'est trois soirs par semaine et l'assiduité est de mise, t'en sens-tu capable ?

- Tout à fait capable, répondit le brun souriant sournoisement en son for intérieur. »

Une petite vengeance à retardement attendrait Kurosaki dès son retour…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Voilà, pour le chapitre 6 !

Bon pour se qui est du suivi de cette fic…

Il faut commencer par expliquer que M. Lapin est féru de maths : quand il est heureux, il fait des probas et quand il déprime, c'est les stats ! Donc, j'avais rentré dans un beau classeur toutes mes données et je viens de les re-regarder : en faite ce qui tue mes résultats, c'est l'indice de passage du chapitre 1 au 2 : j'ai une morbidité importante au début (P't'ête ben que mon style est rédhibitoire !).

Donc quand je pondère mes stats sans ce vilain chiffre, je découvre que non en faite vous aimé, du moins vous êtes fidèles. Alors merci à tous du fond du cœur.

Et surtout comme le disait une brillante auteure de fic, les reviews, c'est notre carburant ; sans on avance plus ! Vous savez quoi faire maintenant !


	7. Bouge de moi ! Et tire-toi de là…

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimiilolita, vous connaissez les lollipops, les sucettes anglaises inimitables, et ben eux c'est pareil : Jimi a le bâton, Loli aime être léchée et l'ensemble à bon goût ! Alors allez-y déguster !

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Et bien, on continue ! Je pense que cette fic s'étendra sur moins d'une bonne quinzaine de chapitres encore, après ça risque d'être trop long, donc pas intéressant.

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui boucle une partie… Je vous laisse découvrir laquelle ! Il est aussi plus lourd, moins porté sur l'humour.

Sinon merci à tous (oui, notre homme est pointilleux sur le sujet de l'accord au masculin, sinon pour le reste c'est un vrai gentleman !) : surtout n'oubliez pas les commentaires, même pas long, c'est ce qui booste à écrire !

Ah si, une annonce sera faite à la fin du chapitre, j'ai pas le courage de la mettre là…

Sinon, je vais tenter de me reviewer pour répondre aux com' anonymes : donc allez un jeter un coup d'œil, y a peut-être une réponse qui vous attend !

Note de l'auteur : On garde le même système qu'avant puisque ça à l'aire de fonctionner, donc :

Byakuya = Byakuya dans le corps d'Ichigo = "Ichigo"

Ichigo = Ichigo dans le corps de Byakuya = "Byakuya"

Les pensées et les voix des hollow sont en italique.

Les parenthèses sont réservées à l'unique commentaire du lapin dans son texte.

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 7 : Bouge de moi, tire-toi de là... et autres sorts d'ici !

Ichigo dans le coaltar attendait patiemment que ses hôtes se lèvent ; ses yeux peinaient à ne pas se refermer et il dodelinait de la tête, assis en seiza autour de la table désespérément vide. Toute personne qui serait entrée à ce moment aurait eu une vision touchante du "capitaine de la sixième division" qui, assoupi, semblait pour une fois accessible, voire humain !

Et ce fut Yoruichi qui en profita la première. De revoir le "noble" ainsi, la plongea dans une certaine nostalgie. Elle se rappelait ses jeux avec l'enfant quand il n'était qu'un gamin impulsif… Où donc avait pu disparaître toute cette énergie, cette candeur et surtout cette spontanéité… Comment tout cela avait pu mourir ?... Elle aussi était noble et grande héritière, pourtant elle avait su résister : elle avait imposé ses règles alors pourquoi Byakuya n'avait-il pu ? Lui qui avait tout autant de caractère qu'elle…

Et même temps, tout cela l'avait conduit à l'exil, à perdre tout ce qu'elle avait pu posséder… Heureusement, il lui était resté Kisuke… Elle soupira, avant de réveiller Ichigo d'une grande tape sur l'épaule :

« - Alors "Kuchiki-taicho", on a pas préparé le petit-déjeuner !

- Hein ! Non, je dormais pas !... Ah, c'est toi Yoruichi ?... Merde, Byakuya est venu super tôt ce matin… Comment il fait ce type, c'est une vrai machine de guerre… pesta Ichigo.

- Tu sais Ichigo, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, répondit Yoruichi encore sous l'emprise du charmant portrait matinal tout en s'installant à la table.

- Ah ouais ? Il ressemblait à quoi avant ? s'étonna le roux.

- Si je devais le comparer avec quelqu'un et bien, je dirais que celui auquel il ressemblait le plus, c'est…

- Toshiro ? avança Ichigo en se rappelant le pointillisme du petit capitaine de la dixième division.

- Non. A toi !

- Hein ! s'étouffa le roux

- Oui, dans sa jeunesse vous partagiez beaucoup de points communs ! rit Yoruichi en voyant le visage décomposé du shinigami remplaçant, mais un pincement au cœur la prit en voyant un "Byakuya" aussi vivant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? interrogea Ichigo, mi-curieux mi effrayé.

- Oh, ils lui ont bourré le mou avec son futur poste de chef de clan et puis, il y a eu l'affaire avec sa femme…

- Il l'aimait vraiment… reprit sérieusement le roux en regardant le sol.

- Effectivement, ce fut de grandes années de prospérité pour lui, et pour le clan – bien qu'ils ne rendront jamais hommage à Dame Hisana. Mais pour cela, il en a bavé et quand sa femme est morte et bien, il s'est replié sur lui, comme si en se détachant de tout, son cœur souffrirait moins… Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre d'après mon réseau d'informateurs, conclut la femme chat.

- Tu crois qu'il tient à Rukia ?

- Oh, bien plus qu'on peut le penser et encore plus que lui-même ne se l'autorise. Mais ça, il ne le montrera jamais… Il tient doublement à Rukia : premièrement, elle est sa fierté, celle d'avoir pu respecter la dernière volonté d'Hisana ; et aussi, il est un homme très seul, et cette solitude lui pèse encore plus depuis la disparition de sa femme, alors d'avoir une petite sœur au caractère bien trempé, ça doit casser sa routine, expliqua Yoruichi.

- Sa fierté ?... C'est un mot qui revient bien souvent dans sa bouche, lchigo était perplexe. Il m'a dit qu'il se battait pour sa fierté…

- Oh, si on décode : ça doit vouloir dire qu'il se bat pour ce qu'il aime le plus, c'est-à-dire ceux qu'il souhaite protéger au final. Que ça soit sa division ou des membres de sa famille, chez lui tout est question de fierté, il s'évite de dire qu'il aime et puis le clan lui fiche la paix comme ça ! la belle femme semblait pensive. Je ne sais vraiment pas s'il se rend compte de l'absurdité de sa situation… »

Ichigo était plongé dans ses pensées. Les mots de Yoruichi semblaient l'avoir conduit dans un monde auqu'il n'avait jamais pensé exister. Le noble si froid lui avait ressemblé dans sa jeunesse ? Alors comment était-il devenu ce monstre d'orgueil, cette ère glaciaire ambulante, cet insupportable collet-monté ? A cet instant, il repensa à la colère que le capitaine avait eu à propos de Rukia, aux confidences qu'il lui avait faites, à ces questions si innocentes alors qu'ils dinaient ensemble devant leur hamburger… Le masque frigide s'était craquelé à ce moment…

C'est en silence que chacun assista à l'arrivée des autres occupants des lieux. Tessai servit le petit déjeuner : le repas fut un moment agréable bien que très vivant grâce aux âneries d'Urahara, aux disputes de Jinta et d'Ururu et aux vannes obscènes de Yoruichi. Le repas fini, Ichigo rejoignit sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son futon les bras derrière la tête. Byakuya était comme Rukia : une vraie tornade dans la vie du roux. Il était tombé sur le shinigami remplaçant comme une avalanche emportant sa force, ses pouvoirs, sa conviction ; il avait acquis le bankai pour sauver Rukia, ce qui signifiait pouvoir battre le noble, le surpasser. Kuchiki avait été son premier vrai adversaire.  
Ichigo comprenait Renji : le capitaine par son arrogance ne pouvait qu'éveiller une envie de le battre. Oui le battre, le frapper, le faire tomber… _Le tuer ? Etait-ce que cherchait finalement le noble ? Désirait-il mourir ? Non sûrement pas ! Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait tout de même chez lui… Woh, faut que j'arrête moi, là !_ En même temps Ichigo comprenait ce désir de vaincre et d'être supérieur coûte que coûte, quitte à y laisser des plumes et d'écarter de soi tout et tout le monde : lui-même avait connu cet état après la mort de sa mère ; mais contrairement au noble, sa famille et ses amis lui avait permit de muer cette pulsion destructrice en besoin de protéger les siens. _Sauver les autres pour ne pas s'anéantir soi-même…_ Byakuya n'avait pu, pour sa part, que se raccrocher à sa fierté et faire ce que l'on attendait de lui…

Ichigo était troublé au plus au point par ses réflexions. Et c'est dans cet état que le trouva le noble qui venait d'arriver.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

En ouvrant, le shoji qui donnait sur "sa" chambre, Byakuya fut frappé par ce qu'il y découvrit. Il "se" voyait, allongé, alangui, les yeux perdus dans le vague, une main abandonnée sur le front. Puis "son" visage au trait triste et songeur se tourna vers lui, comme sans le voir :

« - Et-ce ainsi pour toi Byakuya ? »

Soudain Ichigo cligna des yeux.

« - Byakuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria stupidement le roux dont l'expression avait changée du tout au tout.

- Il me semble qu'Urahara nous avaient donné rendez-vous, non ? répondit doucement le noble, amusé d'avoir ainsi surpris le jeune homme et encore perturbé par la vision. Qu'est-ce qui doit en être ainsi pour moi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber ! maugréa Ichigo désappointé.

- Tu pensais à moi ? avança doucement Byakuya qui pour une fois ne se moquait pas du roux.

- C'est bon, j't'ai dit ! se fâcha le shinigami remplaçant.

Kuchiki en fut refroidi. Ichigo ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il avait envoyé sur les roses le capitaine qui semblait pour une fois sincère.

« - On ferait bien d'aller voir Kisuke : peut-être que tout va enfin rentrer dans l'ordre ? tenta-t-il de se reprendre.

- Oui, en effet. Cette situation n'a que trop durée et les effets s'en font ressentir, répondit le noble d'un ton froid, presque peiné. »

Ichigo confondu ouvrit la marche ; il avait bien compris le sous-entendu de Kuchiki. Pour une fois que ce dernier lui tendait la main, le roux l'avait envoyé valser. _On ne le reprendrait pas à s'approcher de quelqu'un avant longtemps, foi de Kuchiki !_ Le brun était plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais sa superbe avait reprit le dessus comme d'habitude.

Le scientifique les attendait son inimitable bob visé sur la tête plus profondément que jamais. Son regard n'en était que plus mystérieux encore. Il déclara tout de go :

« - Kuchiki-dono avez-vous amené ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Si vous parlez du mode soul, je l'ai en effet, répondit le noble en sortant quelque chose de la sacoche de cours d'"Ichigo". »

Il tendit une espèce de saucisson jaune, ficelé avec du ruban adhésif dans une position incongrue. Quand le roux et blond comprirent qu'il s'agissait de Kon, ils restèrent pétrifiés – _en effet, Kuchiki pouvait vraiment être très effrayant,_ pensèrent-ils de concert. La pauvre peluche fut libérée et c'est en tremblant qu'elle alla se réfugier derrière le scientifique :

« - Ichigo est devenu fou ! Il n'a pas cessé de me torturer depuis deux jours, pleurnicha-t-il. »

Face au regard glacial que "celui-ci" lui envoya, il se terra un peu plus le long de la jambe de Kisuke.

« - Kon, je suis désolé mais nous allons avoir besoin de ta capsule, commença le scientifique.

- Ah, non pas ça, hurla Kon en déguerpissant rapidement. »

Mais c'était sans compter sur la vitesse d'Ichigo, qui d'un pied fermement appuyé, bloqua le lion dans sa fuite.

« - Au secours, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde est devenu cinglé ma parole ! Ichigo qui me séquestre, un inconnu, en fait pire, le méchant frère de Rukia qui… bouglouhouglou… »

La pauvre peluche n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade que "Byakuya" lui enfonça la main dans la bouche afin de récupérer la capsule. Le corps du lion devint inerte : Ichigo tenait dans sa main le mode soul.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en fais maintenant ? demanda le roux bêtement.

- Tu le donnes à Kuchiki-sama qui va le prendre ! annonça joyeusement le blond. »

Le noble fit une moue de dégoût à l'idée d'avaler ce qui sortait de la chose jaune et obsédée ; puis se disant que ce n'était pas son corps après tout, il se saisit de la pilule et l'avala. Instantanément, il fut expulsé du corps sous la forme de l'âme d'Ichigo.

« - C'est parfait messieurs, tout c'est bien passé, je peux donc vous laisser, entama Kisuke en agitant son éventail d'un air satisfait.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? s'interrogèrent en même temps les deux shinigami.

- Et pour moi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? rajouta Ichigo.

- Holà, comme vous y allez ! Kuchik- taicho vient de passer une grande épreuve : il n'était pas sûr, qu'en se faisant éjecter de ce corps, il puisse exister sous la forme d'âme. Il aurait pu tout autant se faire vaporiser ! s'exclama Urahara d'un ton théâtral.

- Vous n'étiez pas sûr que cela fonctionne, pourtant vous ne m'avez rien dit et m'avez tranquillement laissé faire ? déclara Byakuya polaire.

- Si je vous avais prévenu, vous auriez refusé. Et si ça avait échoué, vous ne seriez plus là pour poser la question ! Tout était donc pour le mieux, pouffa le blond, satisfait de sa petite vengeance pour la veille. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend ! »

Il planta les deux shinigami qui ne savaient pas trop comment réagir : éliminer Kisuke revenait à éliminer toute chance de retrouver leur apparence… mais d'un autre côté, cela serait réellement satisfaisant.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Byakuya et Ichigo retournèrent finalement dans la chambre de ce dernier, après avoir raccompagné Kon jusqu'à l'extérieur du magasin. Ils s'installèrent en silence puis au bout d'un moment, le noble interrogea :

- Prendre un thé te conviendrait-il ?

- Heu ouais, pourquoi pas, balbutia le roux gêné.

Ensemble, ils partirent chercher de quoi préparer la boisson. Kuchiki indiqua au jeune homme tout les éléments nécessaires. Les différents ustensiles réunis, ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Le corps spirituel de Byakuya ne lui permettant pas de préparer le thé, il se proposa d'initier Ichigo aux arcanes de cet art :

« - Tu n'as jamais procédé à la traditionnelle cérémonie du thé, je me doute ?... Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ? demanda-t-il posément.

- Yosh, c'est parti ! répondit joyeusement Ichigo à l'idée de trouver enfin une occupation, quand bien même elle serait un tantinet ringarde !

Le capitaine expliqua donc le déroulement à tenir en désignant le nom de chaque instrument à utiliser. Le roux semblait réellement s'intéresser à la chose. Byakuya en fut satisfait. Alors qu'Ichigo s'appliquait comme il le pouvait, Byakuya se leva un air dédaigneux sur le visage et vint s'assoir derrière le shinigami remplaçant pour l'aider dans ses gestes. Posant une des "ses" mains sur "celle" du plus jeune, il l'aida à accomplir la préparation.

Alors qu'il le corrigeait en le conseillant sur la vitesse et les mouvements à accomplir pour que la mixture atteigne l'idéal recherché, Ichigo sentait le souffle chaud du noble dans son cou. Un frisson le parcourut et le capitaine s'en aperçut ; pourtant il ne broncha pas et continua son activité. Quand il fut satisfait du travail exécuté, il se leva presqu'à regret.

« - Byakuya, heu… je reviens, dit le roux avant de partir en courant les joues légèrement rosies. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant à la main une coupelle :

« - S'il y a bien un endroit où l'on puisse trouver des objets spirituels, c'est bien ici ! lança-t-il avant de poser la tasse sur la table servant aux préparatifs. »

Byakuya esquissa un très fugace sourire quand il comprit la teneur du geste : Ichigo était allé lui chercher de quoi prendre le thé ! Ce fichu Urahara n'avait même pas pensé à lui prêter un gigai…

« - Kisuke m'a dit que ça convertissait automatiquement les éléments s'y trouvant en particules spirituelles, annonça gêné le roux. »

Voyant le petit air satisfait du capitaine, les joues du shinigami remplaçant reprirent une couleur de fraise bien mûre – on ne s'appelle pas Ichigo par hasard. Il s'installa et servit à chacun le liquide fumant. Byakuya se saisit de sa tasse et but quelques gorgées. Ichigo, lui, attendait le jugement.

« - Tu ne bois pas ?

- Heu ben c'est-à-dire que... tu le trouves bien ?

- Pour un débutant, c'est acceptable, déclara Byakuya avant de reprendre une gorgée. »

_Traduction de la phrase ? Venant du noble, c'est plutôt un compliment là ?_ Ichigo fut ravi. A son tour, il goûta la boisson chaude. Un moment se déroula ainsi, dans un silence à peine troublé par la consommation du thé. Ichigo tenta alors :

« - J'suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, devant un haussement interrogatif de sourcil, il précisa, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

- Ce n'est rien, laissa tomber de sa voix neutre le capitaine.

- Tu sais que quand tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, tu peux être sympa Byakuya !

- Gllh !... le noble manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée et de manière digne soit, mais quand même !

- Enfin, je veux dire qu'on pourrait… presque devenir ami, essaya d'expliquer le roux.

- … Ami… quelle étrange idée… le noble semblait se parler à lui-même.

- Ben ouais, quoi ami ! T'en as bien des amis ?

- Non, répondit brusquement Byakuya.

- Comment ça ? enchaîna Ichigo complètement dérouté, jusqu'à ce que les paroles matinales de Yoruichi vienne résonner dans sa tête… _il est un homme très seul…_

- Un noble n'a pas besoin de…

- C'est bon je commence à connaître le laïus : un noble gnagnagna !... Mais l'homme lui c'est différent, non ? Tu ne crois pas ?

- … »

Byakuya ne répondit rien. Ce gamin le laissait perplexe : toujours à démonter ce qui faisait sa noble existence. Si ce n'était pas à ses attributs qu'il s'en prenait, c'était les lois ou les règles qui régissaient sa vie, que le shinigami remplaçant attaquait. _Un ami ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un ami ? Il n'en avait pas besoin : il avait… Il n'avait rien en fait…_

Kuchiki était déboussolé : pourquoi raviver des peines que son cœur n'arrivait toujours pas à consoler…

« - J'avais une femme, conclut-il.

- Ouais, mais je crois qu'elle est un peu morte, finit par dire tout bas Ichigo.

- En effet, ajouta froidement le noble dont les mains tremblaient légèrement contre sa tasse.

- Et depuis tout ce temps, à part Rukia que tu t'es évertué à esquiver, il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre ?

- ?... Comment, je te prie ?... Les tremblements augmentaient.

- Ben oui, quoi ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de te remarier ?

- Je suis marié, dois-je te rappeler, Byakuya souffrait.

- Oui mais…

- Est-ce que ton père s'en remarié lui ? coupa le noble.

- C'est pas pareil : ça fait pas cinquante ans qu'il se morfond et puis il a une famille lui, rétorqua Ichigo piqué au vif.

- Merci de me le rappeler… souffla le capitaine de plus en plus pâle.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je suis désolé, mes mots ont été mal choisis, s'excusa le roux qui se sentait fautif.

- … Et puis je ne me morfonds pas… termina le brun, des sueurs au front.

- Alors pourquoi tu tires toujours la gueule, hein ? Je t'ai jamais vu sourire et je suis sûrement pas le seul !

- … Mes sourires lui étaient réservés… murmura Byakuya qui se sentait pris d'une étrange fièvre.

- … Et bien, tu vois que tu te morfonds, rétorqua Ichigo satisfait de l'argument que venait de lui fournir le capitaine.

- Je te… Byakuya lâcha sa tasse, avant de s'effondrer à son tour.

- _Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait ?..._ Byakuya ça va pas ? interrogea le roux en s'approchant. Mais il est brûlant !

Ichigo comme la veille coucha le noble dans son futon. (NdA : c'est la deuxième fois qu'ils partagent le même lit, héhé ! Comment ça pas en même temps ? é_è) Il avait compris assez rapidement que le hollow du capitaine devait de nouveau faire des siennes. Il alla chercher de quoi apaiser la fièvre. Alors qu'il apposait un linge humide sur le front de Kuchiki, il l'entendit gémir faiblement.

« - Personne ne la remplacera… jamais… »

Pour le coup, Ichigo se sentit con. Alors c'était à cause de leur conversation que le hollow s'était réveillé. Mais, pourquoi ? Normalement, cela se produisait que lorsqu'un sujet en rapport avec l'intérêt du hollow était soulevé, non ?... _Il est un homme très seul…_ Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Byakuya souffrait de sa solitude ? Etait-ce là sa faille ?

Petit à petit la respiration du noble se fit plus régulière ; bien que le visage encore tendu par l'effort, Byakuya finit par dire :

« - Si un jour, je devais avoir un ami, tu serais le dernier sur ma liste… Oui, mieux vaudrait encore Zaraki Kenpachi… »

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Kon était rentré à la maison. Immédiatement, Isshin s'était aperçu du remplacement. _Alors comme ça notre hospitalité n'a pas plu au très noble Byakuya Kuchiki pour qu'il nous quitte déjà ?_ Le mode soul ne rêvait que d'une chose, enfin plutôt de deux : la première étant impossible - "Ichigo" lui ayant confisqué ses photos, il se rabattit sur la deuxième – dormir dans un bon lit après avoir passé trop d'heures écrasé dans un tiroir.

C'est donc tout heureux qu'il lova "sa" face dans l'oreiller… enfin jusqu'à ce que son téléphone portable sonne.

« - Oï, c'est moi ! Faut que tu rappliques : Urahara a besoin de toi !

- C'est toi Ichigo ? T'as une drôle de voix ! Enfin, la puberté : à nous le sexe et les filles !

- Teme, n'y pense même pas et rapplique illico !

- Non, j'ai pas envie ! J'en ai assez de vos expériences étranges !

- Kisama, soit tu arrives vite, soit je te promets de te laisser une semaine entière dans les mains de Yuzu, Bostaf ! Enfin si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- T'es vraiment cruel Ichigo ! Je viens, voilà ! »

Kon raccrocha le téléphone en tirant une tête de trois cents pieds de long.

« - Je sors, j'ai un truc à faire ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- Tu vois que c'est une fille, s'exclama Karin en levant les yeux en l'air. »

Arrivé au magasin, Kisuke conduisit Kon dans une pièce remplit d'étranges tuyaux. Il s'y trouvait déjà Ichigo et Byakuya. En désignant un silo, Kisuke lui demanda :

« - Kon, rentre là dedans, s'il te plaît !

- Ça m'inspire pas ce truc ! Je refuse catégoriquement !

- Et si je viens avec toi, fit Yoruichi, sortie de nulle part, en passant sensuellement les mains dans ses cheveux, c'est tout petit : on sera à l'étroit là dedans…

- C'est quand tu veux pour me rejoindre, lança Kon en se jetant dans le cylindre.

- C'est trop facile, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'une porte se refermait précipitamment sur le pauvre mode soul.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! hurla-t-il en tapant sur la paroi.

- Bon, commença Kisuke. Puisque tout est prêt, laissez-moi-vous expliquer : le Soutaicho vient de me contacter. A cause des nombreuses attaques de la part des arrancar, il veut que vous rejoigniez sur le champ le Seireitei et il n'est pas très content de votre retard à sa convocation d'il y a deux jours ! Comme dans l'immédiat, Ichigo est encore prisonnier de "son" corps, il va devoir subir une petite expérience pour arranger ça ! Ichigo, à ton tour de rentrer là dedans ! »

Le roux ne semblait d'un coup pas plus rassuré que Kon tout à l'heure ! Mais sous le regard polaire que lui lança Byakuya, il ne put que rejoindre le silo vide restant. Urahara trafiqua quelques réglages, avant d'enclencher la machine. Deux violents flashes eurent lieu dans chaque cylindre puis il déverrouilla les portes. En sortir, un Kon toujours en "Ichigo" alors que le shinigami remplaçant avait récupéré le corps spirituel de Byakuya ! Ce dernier observa :

« - Ca n'a rien changé à la situation.

- Si ! Vous êtes maintenant tous les deux des âmes maintenant ! Le Soutaicho m'a pris de vitesse : je n'ai donc pas terminé ma recherche pour vous rendre vos enveloppes corporelles initiales. Mais au moins, vous pourrez rejoindre la Soul Society à présent ! D'ailleurs, ça relève du miracle !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le noble pressentant une horrible explication.

- Que je n'étais vraiment pas sûr que ça marche, ajouta gouailleusement le scientifique. Et dans ce cas, vous n'auriez plus eu de corps à réintégrer, mon cher ! Kisuke tenait sa vengeance…

- Maintenant, Kon habite ton corps humain exactement comme avant, de ce côté tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Pour le reste, je vous recontacterai dès que j'aurais du nouveau ! »

Les deux shinigami ne semblaient pas comprendre.

« - Messieurs, je compte sur vous pour vous expliquer l'utilisation de vos zanpakuto respectifs, acheva Urahara d'un air profondément jovial. »

Si, si, ils avaient saisi convenablement le sous-entendu de Kisuke : il les renvoyait au Gotei 13 dans cet état !

« - Mais c'est impossible ! s'écrièrent-ils ensemble.

- Oh que si, vous voyez : vous faites déjà équipe avec une parfaite synchronisation, ajouta Yoruichi le sourire aux lèvres.

- Dans ce cas, je veux informer moi-même le Soutaicho de la situation, déclara catégorique Byakuya.

- Je vous laisse préparer vos affaires pendant que j'établis la liaison. »

Après avoir rassemblé le peu de bien qu'ils avaient à emmener, ils rejoignirent le scientifique devant son écran. Le commandant les attendait déjà.

« - Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni Soutaicho, commença Byakuya.

- Vous êtes bien poli pour une fois mon petit ! l'interrompit Yama-jii.

- Soutaicho, c'est parce que je suis Byakuya Kuchiki.

- …

- Et moi, je suis Kurosaki Ichigo !

- …

- Soutaicho ? tenta le noble.

- Quand Kisuke m'a dit que vous étiez indisposés suite à un malencontreux petit accident, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça… Urahara, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situation clairement, je vous prie – et n'essayez même pas de noyer le poisson avec des termes techniques.

- Eh bien, disons que Kuchiki-taicho et Kurosaki-kun se trouvent pour le moment intervertis dans le corps de l'autre – entre autres. Mais, je vous assure que la situation c'est déjà nettement améliorée par rapport au début et…

- En combien de temps pensez-vous être en mesure de rétablir la situation ? le coupa froidement le commandant.

- Là c'est plus dur déjà : j'y travaille activement… Disons… un petit mois au maximum… laissa tomber, d'une voix melliflue, le scientifique.

- Je prends note. Messieurs, pensez-vous être en mesure de vous battre ?

- Oui évidement, lança Ichigo.

- Pas avant une bonne semaine, le coupa Byakuya irrité devant l'inconscience présomptueuse du jeune homme.

- Votre situation est problématique, en effet… Le commandant se gratta la barbe pensivement. Bien, je vous accorde une semaine au Seireitei pour vous entraîner avant de vous envoyer au front. Kurosaki, je vous affecte sous les ordres de Kuchiki-taicho ; enfin, Kuchiki-dono vous devrez obéir à Kurosaki… Heu, je veux dire : restez ensemble, ce sera le plus simple, je crois.

- Commandant, puis-je vous demander de…

- Oui, rassurez-vous Kuchiki-taicho, personne ne sera au courant, le vieux Yama-jii devait être bouleversé pour ainsi couper la parole au noble. Yoruichi, voulez-vous bien être notre correspondante dans l'avancement des travaux d'Urahara ?

- Évidemment Soutaicho !

- Bien, je vous laisse, je dois… j'ai des choses à faire, conclut subitement le commandant avant de couper la transmission.

- Ca l'a troublé, semblerait-il, rit Yoruichi.

- Bon, je vais vous ouvrir le dangai, s'exclama joyeusement le blond.

- Non, ça ira, je vais m'occuper personnellement de notre retour, rétorqua Kuchiki les dents serrées. »

Prenant pour la première fois Zangetsu à pleine main, Byakuya ouvrit un passage entre les mondes. Les deux shinigami pénétrèrent dedans et disparurent. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la sortie, Ichigo déclara :

« - Je vais faire en sorte de donner au maximum le change pour protéger ta fierté. Mais va falloir m'aider, hein !

- Tu viens de passer juste devant Zaraki Kenpachi, répondit le noble. »

_Parlait-il de la liste possible de ses amis ?_ Ichigo, troublé, ne fit plus attention à où il mettait les pieds. Alors qu'il parcourrait le dernier mètre, il trébucha sur les ossements qui trainaient au sol. C'est en tombant face contre terre qu'il franchit donc le portail.

Comme il se redressait le kimono tout couvert de poussière et les mains égratignées, il lâcha un retentissant :

« - Bordel de merde, fait chier ! »

Byakuya qui avait suivi toute la scène sans pouvoir intervenir, explosa ! Kurosaki venait de se vautrer par terre avec "son" corps en jurant comme un charretier devant l'assemblé des capitaines venus les accueillir.

« - Oups ! J'ai glissé, crut bon d'expliquer le roux. » _Là, ça commençait mal !_

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Bon, voilà la fin de la partie se déroulant sur terre : Bibi-kun et Fraisounnette partent maintenant à l'attaque de la Soul Society ! Vont-ils mieux s'en sortir là-bas ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !

En parlant de ça, l'annonce que je devais faire… Eh bien voilà, je reprends les cours demain donc pour continuer à sortir les chapitres à ce rythme, c'est cuit ! Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais bien en poster un tous les mardis ou samedis… Mais bon, ça c'est au mieux !

Vous avez donc compris : il va falloir devenir patient maintenant. Et surtout n'oubliez pas que les reviews, c'est ce qui motivent les knacki balls qui me servent de doigts à se dandiner pour écrire ces inepties !

A bientôt M. Lapin mode " La rentrée ? C'est bien ! Les sorties ? Aussi ! Mais ce que je préfère dans la vie, c'est les va-et-vient ! "


	8. Deux toi à moi…

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimiilolita, elle est jolie, elle est polie, elle brille dans la nuit car elle est pleine d'idées lumineuses, faites un tour vous serez éblouis – et plus si affinité !

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Eh oui, je sors finalement un chapitre seulement aujourd'hui ! Mais, il y en aura un autre dans la semaine ! Et ce retard est dû au grand traumatisme que je viens de subir !

En effet, alors que je cherchais des infos pour l'histoire - et ayant la flemme de retrouver la chose parmi mes scans ; je me suis rabattue sur les animes… Et là, le choc ! Oui, messieurs, mesdames, je suis tombée sur un épisode en VF : aarrgghhh, l'horreur !

Moi, qui ne regarde que du sous-titré même pour les films américains, j'ai bien cru que j'allais défaillir ! Donc j'ai essayé de purger cette monstruosité de ma tête, mais ça m'a quand même coupée dans mon élan pour cette fic : résultat je suis septique par rapport à ce chapitre…

Moralité : pitié, même si parfois c'est embêtant de lire, ne prenez que des vostfr ! Car la VF c'est l'enfer ! Aucun respect, mais vraiment aucun respect pour l'œuvre originale…

Note de l'auteur : On garde le même système qu'avant puisque ça à l'aire de fonctionner, donc :

Byakuya = Byakuya dans le corps d'Ichigo = "Ichigo"

Ichigo = Ichigo dans le corps de Byakuya = "Byakuya"

NB : les pensées et les voix des hollow sont en italique.

Les parenthèses sont réservées à l'unique commentaire du lapin dans le texte.

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 8 : Deux toi à moi…

Un long silence parcourut l'assistance laissant le vent jouer dans leur haori, alors qu'interloqués, les capitaines réagissaient chacun selon son caractère. Soi fon renifla hautainement, Komamura toussota discrètement en détournant les yeux de la scène, Ukitake compatissant n'en revenait pas, Kyoraku avait des larmes de rires qui lui montaient aux yeux et se retenait de pouffer, Toshiro agitait la tête de dénigrement, Unohana souriait doucement comme une mère face au bobo de son enfant, Kurotsuchi se grattait la tempe la tête inclinée selon un angle bizarre et Kenpachi, se fendant d'un large sourire, lâcha :

« - Alors les nobles aussi jouent avec la poussière ! »

Comment la montagne de barbarie qu'était Kenpachi aurait pu résister à l'envie de provoquer un Kuchiki qui ne savait même plus tenir debout ?

« - Ham, hmm, le Soutaicho se racla la gorge, avez-vous fait bon voyage heu… Je veux dire le dangai est en effet un peu instable ces derniers temps, le kototsu a tendance à nettoyer un peu plus que prévu… enfin je veux dire que moi-même, j'ai déjà pu constater que c'était un peu… glissant ? »

Le vieux Yamamoto se sentait soudain très fatigué. _Une semaine suffira-t-elle vraiment ?_ Alors que des regards de biais se posaient sur sa personne et que des messes basses étaient discrètement échangées (« Je crois que l'âge a fini par le rattraper… Mille ans de bons et loyaux services, c'est l'idéal pour partir à la retraite ! »), le commandant général, sentant l'irritation poindre, reprit :

« - Afin de préparer le jeune ryoka à la bataille de cet hiver, j'ai décidé d'affecter Kurosaki Ichigo au service de la sixième division. Le capitaine Kuchiki en a la garde exclusive. Kuchiki-taicho veuillez montrer ses appartements à notre… invité. Kurosaki et vous me rejoindrez après. C'est tout pour l'instant. Rompez. »

Sur ce, les capitaines disparurent dans un shunpo laissant en plan les deux shinigami. Byakuya était resté pétrifié : ce ne pouvait être vrai, non, il avait cauchemardé, il…

« - Oï, Byakuya, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda le roux perplexe devant tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- …

- Byaku…

- Ce que l'on va faire maintenant, hein ?... le coupa le noble plus polaire que le zanpakuto d'Hitsugaya. Toi plus rien : tu en as déjà bien trop fait. Tu vas juste te contenter d'obéir strictement à mes ordres : totalement et parfaitement… Sinon, je peux t'assurer que ton corps pourrait subir des dommages irréversibles et extrêmement néfastes.

- …

- Une dernière chose, Zaraki et toi venez, définitivement et irrévocablement, d'être éliminés de ma liste à tout jamais, ajouta Byakuya d'une voix d'outre-tombe. »

Sur ce, le noble capitaine tourna la tête avant de s'éloigner. Ichigo était statufié : vu l'aura noire qui se dégageait de Kuchiki, ce dernier serait capable d'appliquer sur lui-même son propre bankai pour s'assurer qu'Ichigo ne pourrait plus se servir de son corps quand il viendrait à le récupérer. _C'est vraiment vraiment vraiment mal parti là…_

Le shinigami remplaçant rattrapa Byakuya et avança penaud à ses côtés dans un silence religieux. Le capitaine impassible finit par toiser du regard "son" corps : l'air gêné qu'affichait "son" visage, l'état de "ses" habits, "son" regard braqué au sol, non vraiment, rien de tout ça ne faisait très Kuchiki. Il leur faudrait donc contourner toute zone habitée pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère un peu plus…

C'est donc en se cachant et en empruntant des chemins détournés que le noble conduisit Ichigo dans le dédale qu'était le Seireitei. Au bout d'un moment, ils débouchèrent sur un imposant mur d'enceinte qui n'en finissait plus.

« - Nous sommes arrivé au manoir, dit Byakuya d'un ton impassible.

- Heu… Tu veux dire que ce mur c'est pour ton domaine ? Ichigo était ahuri.

- C'est en effet le petit mur ouest. Nous allons rentrer par une des issues latérales. Ainsi, si une envie de converser avec le sol te prenait de nouveau, les témoins seraient mineurs, ajouta le capitaine encore piqué au vif à l'évocation de "son" arrivée.

- Petit ?... Et oh, qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? Je sais très bien marcher, répliqua le roux.

- Pourtant il me semble que la plupart de tes combats finissent par de grandes embrassades avec le sol… »

Ichigo réfléchit un instant : c'était assez vrai, même lorsqu'il vainquait son ennemi, il finissait inéluctablement face contre terre.

« - N'empêche que je t'ai quand même fait mordre la poussière, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

- En effet, je l'ai bien constaté tout à l'heure, ironisa le noble qui avait très bien entendu le murmure du roux. »

Sur cet échange, ils pénétrèrent par une relativement petite entrée dans le domaine Kuchiki. Les gardes postés là saluèrent immédiatement le maître des lieux, passablement défraîchit, puis après un rapide coup d'œil à son invité qui arborait une attitude noble, ils s'inclinèrent derechef. Le shinigami remplaçant se sentait très mal à l'aise : d'un, il n'était pas habitué à ces honneurs – quand on connait l'accueil que lui réservait habituellement Isshin et Karin ! ; de deux, il était gêné de les voler à Byakuya ; et de trois, bien que le personnel avait pressenti l'importance de leur "hôte", il ne lui avait pas adressé les mêmes marques de respect.

« - Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Byakuya… Je ne veux vraiment pas de ta place ou t'embarrasser, je…

- Cela suffit ! Maintenant suis-moi vite, nous devons à tout prix éviter les membres du clan. »

C'est donc dans un shunpo impeccable, que les deux shinigami disparurent. Soudain, le capitaine s'arrêta dans un jardin qu'ils venaient de rejoindre en franchissant d'innombrables toits. Ichigo surpris observa le noble contempler le paysage avec une grande douceur, presqu'avec nostalgie…

« - Voici mes appartements privés… Byakuya soupira. Et maintenant les tiens. Ceci est mon jardin privatif : nul n'a droit de venir ici, sauf peut-être Rukia… Je vais te faire une brève présentation des lieux, ensuite "tu" vas devoir donner les ordres pour que "je" puisse être reçu ici. Tout le personnel doit être au courant de mon retour maintenant… Les membres du clan ne vont pas tarder à venir me saluer. Nous allons donc devoir ruser pour les éviter aujourd'hui. »

Après que Byakuya lui ait donné toutes les directives nécessaires, Ichigo tenta sa première mission : loger le capitaine chez… lui-même !

« - Une dernière chose, ajouta le noble, si on te pose une question dont tu ignores la réponse, tu n'as répliquer que ce sont les ordres du Soutaicho. Sinon tu t'en tiens exclusivement à ton texte. T'en crois-tu capable ?

- Oui, oui Byakuya, ça… ça ira impec ! essaya de le rassurer le jeune homme.»

Après tout, il n'avait qu'à se glisser dans la peau du personnage. Donc se mettre un balai dans les fesses – _démarche OK !_ ; se dire que ce monde est pourri et sans espoir – _anéantissement de tout sourire OK !_ ; tous ceux qui m'entourent ne sont que des insectes insignifiants – _regard prétentieux OK !_ ; et enfin, je me fais chier où que j'aille à longueur de journée – _ton atone OK ! Aller c'est parti ! Enfin attendre qu'on frappe à la porte. _

Trois petits coups se firent entendre et Ichigo se jeta à l'eau :

« - Entrer.

- Byakuya-sama nous nous réjouissons de votre retour. Quels sont les ordres ?

- Faites préparer mes bains. De plus, nous avons un invité. Vous le ferez loger dans la chambre aux iris. Préparer là immédiatement pour un séjour long.

- La chambre aux iris ? la servante en chef semblait hésiter. Bi-bien Kuchiki-sama… Les anciens souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous le plus rapidement possible.

- Je m'en doute : mais pour le moment ce ne sera pas possible. Je rentre de mission et je dois retourner faire mon rapport au Soutaicho. »

Ichigo s'étonnait lui-même, jusqu'à présent c'était un sans faute. Comment Byakuya pouvait avoir prévu avec une telle exactitude les mots qui seraient échangés. Sa vie était-elle si routinière, les codes à respecter si contraignants que le protocole ne pouvait varier ?

« - Je les recevrai donc demain.

- Bien… Kuchiki-sama, si je puis me permettre, la chambre aux iris n'était-elle pas un peu trop proche de la votre ?

_Oups, celle-ci était pas prévue. Qu'avait dit Byakuya dans ce cas là ? Ah oui !_

- Ordre du soutaicho.

- Veuillez pardonner alors mon audace, répondit très humblement la femme.

_Eh ! On dirait que ça marche ! Cool !_

- Quelles mesures doivent être prises pour la présentation officielle de notre hôte ?

- Aucune. Il n'est pas nécessaire de le présenter, Ichigo lâcha la phrase préparée avec détachement ; ce fut seulement après qu'il en comprit toute la portée. Ichigo ne serait jamais un invité de qualité… _Ok compris ! Je vais lui montrer moi que je peux être très noble s'il le faut !_

- Il sera fait selon vos ordres. Mais je trouve que c'est bien déroger au protocole que de ne pas présenter votre invité, Kuchiki-sama. Surtout dans ces conditions…

- Ordre du Soutaicho.

- Je m'excuse de cette impolitesse : je n'avais pas deviné que c'était pour une mission secrète. Pardonnez mon impudence Kuchiki-sama. »

Ichigo se sentait vraiment embarrassé par la conduite de la femme : Kuchiki-sama par ici, Kuchiki-sama par là, et que je m'excuse d'être une vilaine méchante curieuse, que je vous en supplie pardonnez gnagnagna… _Aux employés de maison aussi, il leur envoyait son bankai au visage quand ils faisaient un pet de travers ?_ Et puis, il faudrait qu'elle cesse avec ses questions hors-sujet là ! Le roux malgré tout continuait à donner le change. Byakuya se détendit un peu.

« - Comme il est de rigueur, de nouvelles archives vous sont parvenues pendant votre absence. Elles ont été déposées dans votre bureau en attendant que vous les visiez.

_Eh ben, voilà quand elle veut, elle peut reprendre comme c'était prévu !_

- Je m'en occuperai cette semaine, dites aux archivistes de patienter.

Ichigo sentit le capitaine se détendre encore un peu plus.

- Pour ce qui est du conseil des hautes maisons dans deux jours, nous n'avons pas confirmé votre présence puisque nous ignorions la date de votre retour. Dois-je faire parvenir une confirmation ou annoncer la présence d'un délégué ?

- Je verrai en fonction des disponibilités que me laisse la division.

- Nous attendrons donc vos ordres demain soir, répondit la femme en levant légèrement les yeux. Une dernière chose, que désirez-vous pour votre dîner ?

- Ordre du Soutaicho.

- …

- …

- Excusez-moi Kuchiki-sama, je n'ai pas compris quelle était votre… commande ?

- Demandez à notre invité ses préférences, se rattrapa Ichigo.»

Byakuya, qui avait instantanément tiqué à l'absurde réponse du roux, fut soulagé par son initiative. Il préconisa un menu sobre qui ne "le" ferait pas passer pour le roi des sans savoir vivre qui s'inviterait fastueusement à "sa"- _propre !_ – table, sans pour autant passer pour un idiot sans goût…

« - Bien. Kuchiki-sama, heu…

- Kurosaki-san, répondit immédiatement le noble.

- Kurosaki-san, je vous remercie. Les bains seront prêts dans un quart d'heure. Le dîner sera servi à l'heure habituelle dans…

- Ce soir, je dînerai dans mes appartements avec notre invité, interrompit Ichigo qui n'avait pas encore pu placer cette directive spéciale.

- Il en sera fait ainsi. Rukia-sama doit-elle se joindre à vous ? osa timidement la femme.

- Non pas ce soir, répondit rapidement Ichigo, soudain attristé du sort de son amie, bien que n'en laissant rien paraître. »

La servante en chef les salua puis se retira discrètement. Ichigo soupira profondément. Dans un sens tout s'était bien passé : _mission accomplie !_ Il se tourna vers le noble en souriant : il attendait une remarque favorable. Ne voyant rien venir, il se flagella mentalement. Croire que Kuchiki pouvait faire des compliments… Le roux laissa ses épaules tomber. Byakuya eut l'air de s'en apercevoir :

« - Je vais te montrer les pièces, dit-il doucement. »

Alors qu'il faisait le tour de "ses" appartements, Ichigo s'étonnait de la taille et de la mise des lieux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec sa petite chambre d'adolescent. Ici, tout était sobre et harmonieux… et terriblement vide…

« - Heu… Byakuya ? Elle a quoi de particulier la chambre que tu vas occuper ? risqua le shinigami remplaçant.

- C'était ma chambre d'enfant, répondit le noble platement. … Elle est réservée aux héritiers du clan. Elle est celle qui jouxte les appartements du chef. … Et cela fait très longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été occupée…

- Heu, si tu veux on peut échanger, si ça te dérange ? Ichigo était troublé par le ton trop lent du capitaine.

- Bien que tu ne sois qu'un enfant, je préfère encore l'occuper, laissa tomber Byakuya. »

_Et je n'ai même pas d'orphelin à élever… pour le plus grand plaisir de mon clan, qui me l'a bien fait comprendre… _Ichigo se souvenait de la confidence du noble : était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas lui laisser la chambre, qui aurait dû revenir à son enfant ? Ichigo se rembrunit à cette pensée.

« - Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma présence, c'est juste que ça me gêne de te prendre ça… Ca me gênerait encore plus, si on inversait aussi finalement… Tu pourrais pas trouver un autre endroit ? Comme ça, dès que tout le monde se couche, on échange vite fait et…

- Il n'y a que deux appartements mitoyens avec les miens, le coupa le brun qui semblait se perdre dans d'autres idées, comme détaché de la conversation. Les souvenirs liés à son ancienne chambre… et ceux qui ne seraient jamais…

- Et ben parfait ! Je prends l'autre, s'écria Ichigo d'un ton enjoué.

- C'étaient les quartiers de ma femme, lui répondit le capitaine d'une voix qui semblait venir de très loin. Cela appartient à Hisana. »

_Ouais bon là c'est sûr, __on oublie…_ Le roux ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'avait vraiment pas sa place ici.

- Et si je prenais une chambrée à la sixième division ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'à partir de maintenant je te garderai sous les yeux à chaque instant. De plus, tu as entendu les ordres du Soutaicho.

- Hé ! Ça marche pas avec moi ce truc, s'invectiva Ichigo qui se sentait soudainement infantilisé. Bon, après tout fais comme tu veux – tu sais si bien le faire ! Moi je voulais juste être sympa… »

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Alors que le shinigami remplaçant ronchonnait dans son coin, Byakuya le rejoignit. Leur regards se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Le capitaine essayait d'évaluer le niveau de sincérité de Kurosaki et le jeune homme tentait de percer les reproches que Kuchiki pouvait encore lui adresser. Petit à petit, leur regards changèrent d'expression : leur cœur se troublait insidieusement tandis que Byakuya découvrait l'ingénue bonne foi du roux et qu'Ichigo se rendait compte que le capitaine ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal en fin de compte.

L'effet miroir était de retour mais la nouveauté avait disparue. Ils ne se laissaient plus aussi facilement piéger par l'image intime que l'autre leur renvoyait. C'était un inextricable mélange de soi et de son opposé. Ce visage et ce corps leur appartenaient un peu moins, comme s'ils oubliaient qui ils étaient à l'extérieur. C'était très dérangeant et surtout extrêmement dangereux.

Pouvait-on vraiment s'oublier ainsi et si vite ? Mettre n'importe qui dans son corps et l'accepter aussi facilement. C'était plus violent que n'importe quoi d'autre, surtout quand on savait combien la personnalité de l'autre pouvait être éloignée de la sienne à la base… Après tout, on ne se voit que très rarement. C'est les autres qui perçoivent notre corps et nos expressions. Quand on est dans son corps, on ne s'en rend pas compte : c'est naturel. Être soi-même ?... Quel sens avait vraiment cette question ?

Un frisson les parcourut et les fit rompre l'échange. Leur pensées avaient dû abonder dans le même sens. Ils le sentirent mais ne dirent rien.

Ce fut finalement Byakuya qui rompit le silence :

« - Les bains doivent être prêts. Et je pense, qu'à l'un comme à l'autre, cela nous fera du bien de nous détendre. »

Ichigo acquiesça de la tête : il se sentait las d'un coup. C'est vrai qu'il existait un décalage horaire entre la Soul Society et le monde des vivants. Quand ils avaient franchi le portail d'Urahara la soirée était plus que bien avancée, et en arrivant ils s'étaient retrouvés au tout début de l'après-midi.

Byakuya conduisit Ichigo dans une des pièces qui composaient sa suite. La première partie se composait d'une vaste salle de bain plutôt contemporaine mais derrière deux shoji lambrissés se cachait un immense onsen.

Ichigo se sentait stupide. Se retrouver là avec Kuchiki était vraiment… _déplacé ?_ Quand il sentit le capitaine se glisser derrière lui et lui ôter délicatement - et si facilement ! – les kenseikan, Ichigo commença à rougir.

« - Heu tu vas pas me dévêtir non plus ? Hein ? Héhé parce que je…

- Ichigo Kurosaki, ton idiotie commence vraiment à me faire douter sur les qualités intellectuelles de Renji, qui arriverait presqu'à passer pour un génie à côté, asséna placidement le noble. Je vais me changer à côté. Cela m'évitera de supporter tes inepties plus longtemps. »

Le capitaine passa dans le onsen et referma les portes derrière lui. _Plus antipathique que Kenpachi et plus con que Renji… Bonjour les compliments !_ Ichigo fit une moue dépitée par ces révélations. Il finit par se changer et entra dans la source attenante une serviette lui ceignant les hanches… pour tomber nez à nez, enfin nez à fesse avec un Kuchiki qui finissait de se déshabiller.

« - Teme, tu pourrais prévenir quand même !

- Il me semble que ceci est bien déplacé de ta part puisque : d'un, tu n'as pas demandé à entrer et de deux, c'est "ton" corps, rétorqua Byakuya lui aussi gêné par la situation bien que n'en laissant rien paraître. »

Le roux s'était promptement retourné, rouge comme une tomate. Le capitaine finit par couvrir sa pudeur avant de signaler au jeune homme qu'il pouvait le rejoindre. Ichigo les yeux rivés au sol s'approcha en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles mais qui semblaient tourner en comparaison les nobles, un chat et une source revitalisante lors de l'acquisition d'un bankai.

Byakuya "se" toisa avant de soupirer profondément. Il fit asseoir le jeune homme sur un tabouret puis versa avec élégance le contenu d'un seau fumant sur "son" corps. Ce n'est que quand il sentit les mains du noble commencer à lui laver les cheveux qu'Ichigo comprit la situation. Il bondit illico sur ses pieds et se retourna pour faire face au noble, qui avait levé un sourcil d'interrogation.

« - Oh Byakuya, tu fais quoi là ? s'étouffa Ichigo.

- Je "me" lave les cheveux, je suis sûr qu'il ne leur arrivera rien de fâcheux ainsi.

- Mais c'est… c'est super gênant ça, kisama !

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à te dire que "tu" te laves les cheveux, car c'est bien le cas me semble-t-il ? rétorqua le noble.

- Eh non ! Enfin oui : sur un certain plan c'est vrai que tu te laves les cheveux, et que je me les lave aussi, sauf que ça fait deux personnes pour une chevelure, et là… et ben là, ça c'est pas normal !

- Ce qui n'est pas normal c'est que "mon" corps soit dans cet état, riposta Byakuya en pointant les mains égratignées par la chute et les ongles sales de poussière.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas très noble de faire ça ! Et ta fierté dans tout ça ? jeta le roux cramoisi.

- Qu'y a-t-il de rabaissant à "se" laver ? objecta la capitaine finalement amusé de la tournure que prenait la chose.

- Ben peut-être parce "se" laver ne veut pas dire "me" laver au passage, voilà ! Retourna Ichigo les bras croisé sur la poitrine, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Je respecte ta pudeur mais sache que je ne comptais pas "me" laver : juste m'occuper de mes cheveux. Ceux-là même que tu as coupés si proprement ! Alors je ne sais ce que tu as en tête mais si tu préfères te laver devant moi, je serais… »

C'est à ce moment que la serviette d'Ichigo décida d'aller voir ailleurs, laissant le shinigami remplaçant nu comme un ver ! De suite, le roux vira à l'écarlate couvrant de ses mains sa nudité.

« - Voilà ce que tu gagnes à t'agiter dans tous les sens, soupira le noble en se penchant pour récupérer la traitresse serviette. »

C'était sans compter que la sienne déciderait de rejoindre l'autre renégate dans leur terrible révolution. C'est donc dans le plus simple appareil que les deux shinigami se firent face. (NdA : Arrphff ! Muummmhhh ! Miam miam !) Ichigo, pivoine, ramassa son bien et tenta de s'enfuir.

« - Bakudo no Ichi Sai : première technique d'entrave, fit la voix glaciale du noble. »

Le shinigami remplaçant fut stoppé net dans sa course. Byakuya noua de nouveau le tissu à ses hanches et s'approcha.

« - Non Kurosaki, je ne te laisserai pas courir dénudé dans les murs de mon manoir, expliqua le brun en relevant Ichigo. Alors maintenant cesse ces enfantillages : ce que tu as en face de toi, c'est ton propre corps, comme moi le mien. Donc, oublions qui est dedans et contentons-nous de penser que ce n'est que l'effet d'un miroir… Alors maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille et laisse-toi faire. »

Ce faisant, Byakuya assit de force le shinigami remplaçant et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Ichigo, d'abord oscillant entre la fureur la plus totale et la pire honte de sa vie, se prit à découvrir que le noble était très doux dans son traitement. Après s'être occupé de "sa" chevelure, le capitaine se fit un devoir de "se" brosser le dos. Sous les gestes délicats, Ichigo commença à se détendre légèrement. Il souvint alors des bains que lui donnait sa maman il y avait de cela trop longtemps. Byakuya termina par "ses" mains qu'il frotta avec prévenance pour ne pas raviver leurs blessures.

« - Tu peux aller au bain maintenant, ajouta Byakuya presqu'affablement alors qu'il rompait le kido d'entrave. »

Ichigo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ; mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bassin, il s'arrêta. Il jeta un œil en arrière et découvrit que Byakuya avait pris maintenant sa place. Il hésita un instant puis fit demi-tour. Il se saisit de l'éponge et entreprit de rendre la pareille au noble. Celui-ci surpris se retourna.

« - C'est bon, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! ronchonna le roux carmin à l'extrême. »

Byakuya sourit intérieurement. Finalement Kurosaki était plutôt un gamin gêné et maladroit, plus habile à manier le zanpakuto qu'à se débrouiller avec les rapports humains. Le pauvre shinigami remplaçant s'appliqua tant bien que mal à ce périlleux travail. Il dut parvenir quand même à un certain résultat, car Byakuya finit par fermer les yeux en se penchant très légèrement en avant. Même si les gestes étaient hésitants, ils étaient veloutés. Depuis combien de temps, Byakuya n'avait pas connu ça ? _Hisana… Oui, la dernière fois remontait à Hisana… Elle seule avait eu accès à une telle intimité…_

Quand il eut achevé sa tâche, Ichigo détala, ventre à terre et sans un mot, pour s'enfoncer dans l'eau chaude, laissant le noble terminer le reste. Byakuya ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Chacun à un bout de la source se laissa emporter par la sérénité du moment. Au fur et à mesure que les volutes de vapeur montaient, un sentiment de plénitude finit par s'emparer d'eux, alors que l'eau chaude les détendait du stress accumulé ces dernières heures.

Au bout d'un long moment d'abandon dans cette eau bienfaisante, Ichigo tenta :

« - Tu sais Byakuya, je le pensais sincèrement… »

Le noble interpelé dégna hausser un sourcil d'interrogation.

« - Ben, tu sais quoi ! Que tu peux être sympa quand tu veux… Et pis, que ta fierté, même si j'y comprends pas grand-chose et que la plupart du temps c'est un truc que je trouve vraiment insupportable, je ne veux pas forcément lui porter atteinte… On est pas du même monde mais on pourrait… »

Le deuxième sourcil du capitaine finit par rejoindre son confrère dans son étonnement.

« - Heu… essayer de se comprendre un peu plus. Vu la situation ça serait pas un mal… »

Byakuya s'interrogeait : Ichigo était spontané et honnête, plein de la fougue de la jeunesse et de sa maladresse, mais si cela pouvait s'avérer irritant la plupart du temps, cela avait aussi son charme…

« - Kurosaki Ichigo, comment peux-tu parler de protéger mon honneur alors que tu m'appelles par mon prénom et sans mes titres ?

- Ça te dérange Byakuya ? questionna surpris le roux.

Les deux sourcils tremblèrent imperceptiblement avant que le capitaine ne reprenne :

« - Je peux encore passer outre pour le lieutenant Kusajishi vu son âge et son… éducation, mais tu es quand même en mesure de faire mieux qu'elle, enfin je l'espère, répondit très posément le noble.

- Tu trouves pas que Byakuya-kun ça sonne bizarre ? répondit Ichigo dans un grand sourire, après tout le noble l'avait cherché : _oser le comparer à Yachiru !_

Kuchiki leva les yeux au ciel et le roux partit dans un grand rire.

« - Je crois qu'il est plus que tant d'aller rejoindre le Soutaicho, déclara Byakuya en se levant pour sortir. »

Le capitaine partit donc devant et referma les shoji derrière lui. Ichigo réfléchissait : dans un sens Byakuya avait complètement éludé sa question, mais d'un autre côté, il ne l'avait pas rejetée non plus. Il se décida à aller se préparer et après avoir frappé, il rejoignit le noble. Celui-ci l'attendait avec une tenue propre qu'il lui tendit avant de repartir chercher quelque chose.

Le roux en profita pour enfiler le tout et au retour de Byakuya, Ichigo l'attendait fin prêt :

« - On y va ?

- Je dois encore "me" rendre présentable. »

Le capitaine fit donc assoir le jeune homme et le coiffa dignement. Il finit par passer l'écharpe qu'il venait de rapporter autour de "son" cou. Ichigo le regarda faire dans le reflet du miroir devant lequel il se tenait. Byakuya avait été doux dans ses gestes et le roux avait été surpris qu'il ne lui mette pas le Ginpakukazahana no usuginu. Percevant l'étonnement du jeune homme, le capitaine déclara :

« - Il va falloir que je m'occupe de remettre l'original en état ; en attendant porte celle-ci et essaye de l'épargner un minimum. »

Mais les attouchements délicats démentaient le ton froid de Byakuya, Ichigo ne fut pas dupe. Le capitaine de la sixième division était en fait un homme de l'ombre : il ne montrait rien à personne mais agissait en toute discrétion. Et encore, le roux n'avait rien vu…

Quand tout fut fini, Ichigo se surprit à regarder son reflet avec stupéfaction : le noble était vraiment un bel homme. Il se ressaisit à cette pensée, si jamais Byakuya se doutait de quoi que ce soit, ce serait vraiment l'enfer… _En même temps c'est sa faute, avec toutes ses questions pourries et ces sous-entendus à la con… Moi et Chad… Comment il a pu croire à un truc pareil… Et pis pourquoi je panique moi ? Hein, j'ai juste trouvé que "mon" corps d'emprunt est pas mal, c'est tout… Y a rien de déplacé là-dedans, en plus c'est lui qui se ballade à poil partout devant moi… Oh, on se calme là !_

Pendant ce temps, Byakuya essayait d'arranger "sa" tignasse rousse : quoiqu'il fasse les cheveux fous ne voulaient rien céder ; il soupira de découragement.

« - Oï Byakuya, tu fais quoi là ? Laisse tomber, on peut rien faire d'autre avec. Et puis c'est cool comme ça ! l'arrêta Ichigo.

- Je vois. Ils sont à ton image : tout aussi indiscipliné.

- Ouais alors arrête de les aplatir ! Faut faire comme ça ! s'insurgea le roux en mimant des ces deux mains l'action à faire. Bon je vais gérer ! »

Et sans plus de préambule, il s'enfonça ses mains profondément dans "sa" courte chevelure. Byakuya surpris se tendit alors qu'Ichigo mettait un faux bazar dans "ses" cheveux. Quelle étrange manière de faire : se décoiffer pour se peigner. Mais à sa grande surprise, "sa" tête était mieux ainsi.

« - Bon cette fois on peut y aller ou faut encore que tu te parfumes les dessous de bras…

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu assassines chaque début d'effort que tu fais, par des actions ou commentaires puérils ? le coupa Byakuya agacé par sa remarque. En effet, il est plus que temps de répondre à l'attente du Soutaicho. »

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Ils se mirent donc en route en direction de la première division. Cette fois-ci, ils sortirent du domaine par la grande porte. Les instructions – et surtout les rumeurs sur l'état déplorable du chef du clan – avaient dissuadé quiconque d'approcher du capitaine et de son invité caché. C'est donc sans encombre qu'ils traversèrent la résidence et rejoignirent le dédale du Seireitei.

Byakuya ouvrait la marche afin de guider le jeune shinigami remplaçant vers les quartiers du commandant, lui qui ne savait que comment rejoindre ceux de la onzième division. Pour essayer de donner le change, Ichigo se maintenait le plus possible à sa hauteur.

Le peu de shinigami qu'ils rencontrèrent saluèrent immédiatement le capitaine et Ichigo fit de gros efforts pour afficher l'air impassible que devait arborer normalement le noble. Ils finirent par atteindre le haut commandement. Et là, la sensation de ne pas être à sa place ne fit que s'amplifier : le roux était l'objet de beaucoup de regards et d'attention. De plus, le respect qui lui était adressé n'avait d'égal que l'absence de celui dont souffrait à sa place Byakuya.

Ils atteignirent dans un grand soulagement le bureau du Soutaicho.

Sasakibe les fit entrer sans attendre et referma sur eux la porte, les libérant de leur contrainte d'assumer le rôle de l'autre, à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils se tournèrent vers le commandant qui les fixait intensément depuis leur entrée. Son regard imperceptible entre ses paupières presque clauses n'en était pas moins lourd. Après ce moment d'inspection profonde, Yamamoto déclara :

« - J'avais du mal à y croire, mais il suffit de vous regarder pour reconnaître que chacun habite le corps de l'autre. De plus jeune homme, votre entrée particulièrement remarquable ne pouvait pas laisser de doute non plus. Etait-ce dû à votre situation, avez-vous du mal à contrôler le… corps de l'autre ?

- Non, Soutaicho, répondit immédiatement Byakuya dont la colère s'était ravivée aux paroles de son supérieur, cela réside dans le fait que Kurosaki aime rendre les situations, particulièrement désagréables, encore plus pénibles, surtout pour les autres.

- En effet, j'ai moi-même été mis dans une position délicate en essayant de vous couvrir. Kurosaki pourriez-vous éviter ce genre de chose à l'avenir ?

- Hé, mais ne faites pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès non plus ! s'insurgea le roux.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir assumer le rôle de l'autre et surtout sa maîtrise des combats ?

- L'ayant déjà affronté, j'ai pu observer que Kurosaki Ichigo ne possède aucune connaissance en kido, son hakuda est de base, son hohou quoiqu'efficace relève plus de l'instinct, quant à son zanjutsu, il tient du miracle de sa bonne volonté. Je ne vois rien de vraiment compliqué à atteindre. De plus le maniement de Zangetsu reste tout aussi simple puisqu'il est déjà libéré et son bankai, sous cette forme si condensée, ne repose que sur les qualités de base du combattant. Il ne me faudra pas plus de d'une journée pour y arriver, annonça Byakuya avec indolence.

- Oh, c'est de moi dont tu parles ainsi ? Parce que si je me rappelle bien, c'est ce même bankai qui t'a battu ! s'écria Ichigo vexé.

- Dans ce cas, comment ce fait-il que je sois toujours en vie ?

- Il me semble pas que tous tes trucs supers compliqués aient réussi ? C'est pas toi qui disais que j'étais le deuxième à…

- Je crois que tu oublies un petit détail "d'interférence" pendant notre affrontement…

Le Soutaicho sentait l'irritation grandir en lui, cette querelle était indigne du Gotei 13. Il frappa le sol de sa canne afin de les rappeler à l'ordre.

- Silence ! Ce comportement est indigne de vous Kuchiki-taicho. Je vous pensais capable de supporter une défaite - toute à votre honneur - plus facilement. Quand à vous jeune shinigami remplaçant, il est temps de comprendre les enjeux qui pèsent sur votre tête maintenant que vous êtes le chef de la plus prestigieuse famille noble. Pensez-vous pouvoir faire mieux qu'à votre entrée à la Soul Society ?

- Je dois juste parvenir à me servir de Senbonzakura, non ?

- Vu le peu de temps imparti, je pense que c'est le seul objectif à se fixer. On peut déjà oublier pour le kido, je ne pense pas non plus pouvoir assurer une formation décente en hakuda, il va falloir espérer que l'instinct et l'expérience des précédents combats puissent compenser un minimum.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous accorder plutôt dix jours, ajouta Yama-jii en se grattant la barbe. Vous me tiendrez au courant chaque jour de l'évolution de la situation.

- Je compte sur la pareille de votre part quant aux nouvelles possibles de Kisuke.

- Bien. Essayez de vous faire le plus discret possible, jeune homme, et je vous prierai de bien vouloir obéir aux directives du capitaine Kuchiki : que ce soit pour votre entraînement comme pour "vos" nouvelles obligations.

L'entretient se termina et les deux shinigami se retirèrent laissant un Yamamoto perplexe derrière eux. Le visage renfrogné mais ô combien animé de "Kuchiki" et l'expression impassible de "Kurosaki" l'avait dérangé. Il avait retrouvé le petit Byakuya dont lui parlait Ginrei-dono, quand ensemble ils échangeaient le temps d'un thé des éléments de leur vie privée. Oui, le jeune Byakuya avait été une vraie tête brûlée à sa façon et Ginrei s'en était inquiété. _Encore un capitaine et un ami qui avait disparu…_ Combien de générations avait-il vu défiler depuis qu'il était en place ?

Il soupira profondément : une nouvelle était en train d'arriver. Ce jeune ryoka portait bien des espoirs sans s'en rendre compte. La situation tombait mal mais elle pouvait aussi apporter un grand bien à ce garçon. C'était une occasion unique de se former à la Soul Society avec un des meilleurs qui soient. Mais l'image du jeune homme si sérieux durant l'entretient le gêna : Kurosaki était d'un naturel taciturne et ses amis humains n'étaient pas là pour le soutenir. Finirait-il par ressembler un jour au froid Kuchiki si ces derniers venaient à s'écarter de lui ? Il se rembrunit à cette idée : ses deux premiers disciples avaient toujours réussi à concilier leur bonhomie et l'excellence. Kyoraku était après tout issu d'une famille toute aussi respectée que les Kuchiki.

En même temps, la mini rixe qui avait débutée était assez bon signe. Il semblait que c'était plutôt le jeune homme qui déteignait sur le capitaine. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps le capitaine de la sixième division ne serait pas seul. La seule chose à espérer était que Kurosaki ne vienne pas à transformer complètement le noble, comme il avait déjà tout emporté sur son passage en sauvant Rukia. A cette pensée, le vieux commandant tiqua.

« - Soutaicho, vous sentez-vous bien ? questionna Sasakibe devant l'expression de son capitaine. Désirez-vous que je vous amène un bon thé ?

- Un saké sera plus de mise, répondit Yamamoto avec le plus grand des sérieux. »

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Pendant ce temps, au-dehors, Byakuya et Ichigo reprenaient le chemin du manoir.

« - Nous ne passerons pas aux locaux de la sixième division aujourd'hui. Cette journée a déjà été suffisamment longue. Il faut pourtant encore que je te prépare à beaucoup de chose. Et demain, nous commencerons notre entraînement alors autant nous reposez au maximum.

- Ouais tu dois avoir raison… Et puis plus vite on sera rentré, et plus vite on pourra être soi-même, ajouta Ichigo lassé par toute la comédie qu'il avait à jouer.

- D'ailleurs, Kurosaki il te faudra confirmer "ma" présence à la réunion du conseil des hautes maisons. Je pense que je t'aurai suffisamment préparé d'ici-là. »

Ichigo et Byakuya souriaient intérieurement pour le coup. Le premier, en tout innocence, se réjouissait que le noble lui accorde enfin un peu de sa confiance : il avait vraiment dû gérer au final ! Le capitaine lui se délectait pour une autre raison : la réunion était de moindre importance, c'était juste une cérémonie commémorative extrêmement ennuyante. Quatre heures à écouter de vieilles histoires par de vieilles bouches comme chaque année et sans s'endormir, le tout dans un silence religieux et en tenue d'apparat. Kurosaki allait adorer : la vengeance pour l'affront subi allait pouvoir commencer...

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Bon, je me rends compte, qu'après m'être emportée toute seule dans le mot de l'auteur contre les VF, je n'ai même pas pensé à vous remercier de votre lecture et pour vos reviews. Merci beaucoup donc, c'est vraiment très agréable d'avoir de tels retours pour se motiver. Pour les personnes qui laissent un com sans avoir de compte FFnet, je vous réponds aussi en me reviewant, donc n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil !

Pour le rythme de publication, il faut que je m'organise encore un peu mais j'aimerai bien sortir un chapitre par semaine voire dix jours.

Pour le prochain, il est déjà partiellement rédigé : au programme découverte de la sixième, des zanpakuto et… gérer Renji !

A très bientôt ! Sinon il paraît que le vert c'est la couleur de l'espoir et comme j'ai espoir de vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert (Haha, maintenant c'est une petite bulle avec des écritures bleues, tout fout le camp !).

( \ / )

( ^.^ )

( ") O (" )

[ M. Lapin mode "Dessinez, c'est gagner !" ]


	9. Moi, toi, nous, eux et tous les autres !

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimiilolita, co-auteurs fantasques pour fanfictions fantastiques, logique me direz-vous ! Et si je vous dis qu'ils sont copains comme cochon, vous répondez : « pour des fics pleine de cochonnerie ! ». Vous voyez que vous suivez, alors justement suivez-les !

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous : M. Lapin est de retour ! Je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à quelqu'un : il est pour toi Béli jolie ! Sachez que la jeune demoiselle, qui se cache derrière l'une des trois auteurs "Keurjani" – la miss c'est Bel Uriel - possède une gentillesse qui n'a d'égal que son humour !

Alors voilà, après l'immense surprise que j'ai eu en découvrant que tu me faisais de la pub à la fin de ton histoire, j'en suis restée bouche bée : ceci est tout ce que je pouvais normalement faire en retour pour te remercier.

De même, une immense pensée accompagne tous ceux et celles qui sont en exam maintenant. Bon courage pour vos bacs blancs/partiels/concours/examens et autres trucs d'évaluation au combien réjouissants d'ailleurs moi aussi faut que j'y retourne !

Note de l'auteur : On garde le même système qu'avant puisque ça à l'aire de fonctionner, donc :

Byakuya = Byakuya dans le corps d'Ichigo = "Ichigo"

Ichigo = Ichigo dans le corps de Byakuya = "Byakuya"

Les pensées et les voix des hollow sont en italique.

NB : les parenthèses sont réservées à l'unique commentaire du lapin dans le texte.

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 9 : Moi, toi, nous, eux et tous les autres !

Byakuya et Ichigo de retour au manoir se retirèrent directement dans les appartements du noble. Ce dernier commença à expliquer l'essentiel dont aurait besoin le roux pour donner au minimum le change et dressait des listes de connaissances aux allures interminables.

La leçon fut longue et pénible tant pour l'un que pour l'autre : Ichigo avait du mal à retenir les aspects protocolaires d'autant plus qu'il les trouvait absurdes, quant à Byakuya les questions incessantes du roux l'exaspéraient au plus haut point :

« - Mais tu vas pas me dire que c'est logique que tu doives faire ça !

- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est comme pour tes cours : le système est ainsi, il faut s'y plier si l'on veut atteindre ses objectifs.

- Ouais mais les concours passés, on est libre d'étudier ce que l'on souhaite ! Ça dure qu'un temps ! Là c'est ton quotidien quand même, y'a plus d'objectif à atteindre ! s'indigna Ichigo.

- Si je fais cela, c'est pour que mon… reprit las Byakuya.

- Ton honneur et ta fierté, c'est bon je commence à connaître la rengaine ! le coupa le roux.

- Alors pourquoi poses-tu encore la question, soupira le capitaine. »

Ils furent à ce moment interrompus par les domestiques qui venaient servir le dîner. Les deux shinigami en furent soulagés : une pause leur ferait le plus grand bien. La table dressée et les plats disposés, les servantes se retirèrent alors, laissant en tête-à-tête un Ichigo morose et un Byakuya plus morne que d'habitude.

Le repas débuta : le roux se goinfra généreusement alors que le noble mangeait avec délicatesse. Sentant un regard lourd de reproches peser sur sa tête, Ichigo s'interrompit :

« - J'avais faim… Et puis ce n'est rien comparé à Yoruichi ! avoua-t-il.

- Je ne connais que trop bien ce dont tu parles, le capitaine agitait la tête de désapprobation aux souvenirs des gloutonneries orgiaques de la femme chat - véritable honte pour la noblesse. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un modèle à suivre.

- Là-dessus t'as raison… Mais je vois pas pour qui je ferais mon délicat, là ? retourna Ichigo.

- Je le fais bien pour toi, moi, répliqua le noble placidement.

- Oui mais moi je m'en fous, si t'as faim t'as pas à te gêner ! »

Ichigo se sentit stupide : encore une fois il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Le capitaine venait de faire montre de considération à son égard et lui l'avait rembarré comme un malvenu.

« - Enfin non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta Ichigo le nez dans son bol. C'est juste que tu n'as pas à craindre que je te juge à ça. C'est pas mon genre… Et puis je sais que t'es classe et tout ça. En plus, tu devrais t'en fiche de ce que peut bien penser un ryoka sur toi, t'es bien au-dessus de ça d'habitude.

- … »

Byakuya ne savait plus quoi penser : ce gamin le rendait fou. D'un côté, Ichigo ne respectait rien ni personne et semblait ne se préoccuper que de l'instant présent et des gens qui lui étaient proches. Mais de l'autre, il pouvait se montrer vraiment sensible et intelligent et même… attentionné. Sa fougue et sa morosité s'affrontaient à chaque instant pour donner les étranges comportements du roux. Le noble était déstabilisé : il ne pouvait souffrir les maladresses du shinigami remplaçant mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en tenir rigueur.

« - Kurosaki Ichigo, il serait grand temps que tu choisisses : sois un parfait imbécile ou essaye d'être le jeune homme aimable qui semble pouvoir un tantinet sommeiller en toi, soupira Byakuya.

- Et toi aussi tu pourrais choisir : faire un compliment sans être obligé d'être cinglant tout de suite après, rétorqua Ichigo plutôt mutinement.

- …

- Voilà le retour du grand austère Kuchiki ! se moqua le roux devant le mutisme du noble. Allez, fais pas cette tête Byakuya ! »

Le capitaine soupira :

« - Tu ne choisiras donc pas…

- Pas plus que toi, répondit Ichigo avant d'enfourner joyeusement une grosse crevette dans sa bouche. »

Le capitaine observa discrètement le roux manger de bon appétit, tout à coup ragaillardi par le repas. L'humeur joyeuse du shinigami semblait contagieuse, Byakuya finit son repas plus détendu que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, à peine perceptible mais l'atmosphère s'en ressentait. Le dîner terminé, le personnel vint desservir et apporta le thé du soir que le chef du clan appréciait tant.

Byakuya se leva et ouvrit en grand les shoji. Il s'installa sur l'engawa pour y savourer comme tous les soirs la boisson chaude. La nuit était tombée sur la Soul Society et dans le ciel les étoiles se levaient péniblement. Ichigo était soufflé par l'attitude du noble : jamais il n'aurait pensé que le capitaine puisse avoir un dilettantisme aussi simple. En fait détente et Kuchiki étaient déjà de trop dans la même phrase.

Alors le roux ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir jusqu'à ce que le noble lui vienne en aide : il lui servit une tasse et la posa à côté de lui. Ichigo le rejoignit à cette invitation muette et s'assit non loin du capitaine qui s'adonnait tout entier à la contemplation de son jardin. Le regard de ce dernier semblait se faire de plus en plus lointain comme si chaque élément lui rappelait des souvenirs précieux. Ichigo n'osait troubler ce moment et petit à petit il fut pénétré par l'esprit apaisant du lieu.

Byakuya ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard depuis qu'il était sorti mais quand il se resservit, il dirigea la théière dans la direction du roux. Ichigo stupéfait ne réagit pas de suite pourtant le capitaine ne semblait pas manifester d'impatiente, son geste toujours suspendu. Le jeune homme sortit de sa léthargie et tendit sa coupe.

Ils restèrent un long moment sur la terrasse. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la paix des lieux. Soudain le capitaine se leva et commença à replier les ustensiles, sonnant le glas du plaisant moment. En passant près d'Ichigo, Byakuya lui glissa :

« - Merci. »

_Mais de rien. J'ai juste fermé ma gueule là. Ah c'est ça ! Pour t'être agréable, il suffit de se taire : et ben ça tombe bien__, Chad est mon meilleur ami._ Le shinigami remplaçant faisait son cynique jusqu'à… _Mais il m'a REMERCIÉ là !_ Ichigo tiltait un peu tard comme d'habitude. Il regarda avec grand étonnement le capitaine de dos, déposer le plateau à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Quand il se releva, Byakuya se tourna vers le jeune homme et le toisa longuement. Ce n'était pas "Byakuya" mais bien Ichigo qu'il observait, la pénombre aidant à effacer les traits et fausser la silhouette alors que seule la posture et les yeux brillants restaient visibles_. Ainsi l'effet miroir disparaissait en grande partie la nuit tombée._ Le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Byakuya rompit enfin le silence :

« - Ce sera tout pour ce soir, tu as déjà suffisamment à retenir comme ça.

- Heu t'es sûr ?... »

Pour toute réponse, Byakuya lui envoya un regard déterminé - mais pas glacial. Ichigo se résolut à rentrer. Le noble lui indiqua où trouver le nécessaire dont il aurait besoin, puis il lui ôta les kenseikan avant de partir en silence.

Enfin seul Ichigo souffla un bon coup. La situation était vraiment tendue mais si Byakuya se comportait un peu plus souvent comme ce soir, elle serait un peu plus facile à gérer. Le capitaine vivait seul et avait l'air de s'y être fait après tout. _Ainsi le noble Kuchiki aime boire son thé la nuit dans son jardin… Bon aller, dodo !_

Ichigo se changea et se glissa sous les couettes. L'espace si vaste autour de lui faisait profondément ressentir l'incongruité de la chambre : trop grande, trop vide, trop traditionnelle. Il se décida à s'enfoncer dans le lit plus profondément comme pour se protéger de cet endroit inconnu. Mais, l'effet fut pire encore : alors qu'Ichigo s'était lové dans l'oreiller, il respira une odeur qui ne lui appartenait pas. C'était doux mais masculin, avec une touche légère de fleurs de cerisier et une petite pointe thé vert : le parfum de Byakuya, l'odeur de sa peau.

Ichigo trouvait cela très agréable, la fragrance respectait le noble, racée, virile, élégante et insaisissable. Soudain il se mit une claque. _Voh ! C'est super dérageant oui !_ C'était comme pénétrer dans l'intimité de l'autre sans son autorisation. Bon, c'était simple, il suffisait de ne pas respirer… enfin pas l'oreiller. Ah, cette situation commençait vraiment à bien faire ! Sur ce, le roux ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir comme une pierre ; les derniers événements avaient épuisé ses réserves d'énergie.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

De son côté, Byakuya se refusait aux émotions qui l'assaillaient à l'idée d'occuper de nouveau son ancienne chambre. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il ne put retenir un pincement au cœur. Rien n'avait changé depuis toutes ces longues années. Tout était à sa place. Un silence profond régnait sur les lieux : l'ensemble était baigné dans la pénombre, juste éclairé par la lumière extérieure que diffusaient les shoji. Le noble se déplaça vers le futon dans le bruissement de son hakama. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, il repéra quelque chose entre les draps. Délicatement il se baissa et laissa échapper dans un faible murmure :

« - Tu es toujours là toi… » **[1]**

Il resta quelques instants absorbé dans sa contemplation, puis finalement fit un peu de lumière et se prépara. Un autre futon avait été installé pour l'invité mais Byakuya le délaissa pour rejoindre le sien, après tout il en avait le droit.

Il s'allongea et se laissa emporter par des sensations en tout point opposées à celles que vivait au même moment le shinigami remplaçant le capitaine lui avait l'impression de se retrouver. Le familier des lieux était apaisant et il fut saisi par une vague de nostalgie, une mélancolie certaine était en train d'en naître. Comme pour fuir le cours de ses pensées, chasser ses émotions depuis trop longtemps retenues, Byakuya ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans un sommeil bienfaisant sans s'en rendre compte…

Il se réveilla ce matin-là avec une sensation confuse. Il s'était bien trop laissé aller ces derniers temps. Il se prépara rapidement et se dirigea vers "ses" appartements. Ce qu'il y découvrir aurait pu en attendrir plus d'un (NdA : comme un M. Lapin et ses lecteurs ?), mais pas le capitaine, à la vision d'un "Byakuya" affichant une mine de bienheureux, à moitié sorti du lit, les couettes autant en pagaille que ses cheveux…

Le capitaine réveilla sans ménagement le jeune dormeur. Ichigo refusait d'émerger, se protégeant sous l'édredon. Puis se rappelant soudain sa position, il s'assit tout d'un coup. Le roux sembla contempler les lieux abasourdi.

« - Teme, il fait encore nuit ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? cracha-t-il.

- Il est un peu plus de cinq heures du matin : le petit-déjeuner va bientôt être servi, répondit froidement Byakuya. Il est temps de te préparer.

- Quoi, si tôt ! maugréa Ichigo.

- Si l'on veut éviter les membres du clan, donner le change et s'occuper de la sixième division, il va falloir t'habituer à mon mode de vie, trancha le noble.

- Mouais, c'est bon… »

Ichigo, encore dans le coaltar, passa faire sa toilette et se laissa préparer par le capitaine sans broncher. A peine eurent-ils fini qu'ils rejoignirent l'immense salle à manger pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Le roux se faisait une joie à l'idée d'un bon café qui lui remettrait les yeux en face des trous. Ce fut donc avec une déception indescriptible qu'il reçut un bol de riz fumant et un poisson grillé. Byakuya de son côté avait l'air ravi et pire que tout, frais et dispo ! Se pliant aux exigences de son organisme, Ichigo, maussade, avala ses plats. L'ambiance était terriblement froide : la pièce aux dimensions trop importantes ne faisait qu'accentuer cet état de fait. Les deux shinigami eurent tôt fait de terminer leur repas.

Sur ce, ils se mirent en route vers les locaux de la sixième division les rues étaient désertes et le bruit de leur pas n'arrivait même pas à lever un écho. Comme si la paix, qui régnait encore alors que le Seireitei dormait, refusait de se voir troubler.

C'est dans cette ambiance que Byakuya et Ichigo finirent par atteindre les bâtiments de la sixième division. Le roux fit ce qu'il put pour mémoriser la disposition des lieux avant de rentrer dans le bureau du capitaine. A sa surprise, le noble prépara du thé – ça valait pas un café noir mais c'était toujours ça. Le silence n'avait toujours pas été rompu depuis leur repas trop matinal mais aucun des deux n'allait s'en plaindre. Byakuya avait parlé suffisamment depuis ces derniers jours pour ne plus avoir à le faire des vingt prochaines années, quant à Ichigo son naturel taciturne s'en accommodait très bien.

Pourtant ce fut encore le noble qui brisa leur mutisme. Il expliqua à Ichigo comment ils allaient devoir procéder pour donner le change aux hommes de la sixième division : Ichigo dont l'humeur se prêtait à la concentration se plia honorablement à la tâche.

Quand tout fut abordé, le capitaine s'installa au bureau de "son" fukutaicho et s'attabla à la lourde tâche des dossiers administratifs. Pendant ce temps Ichigo étudia les plans et les consignes du noble qui devaient lui permettre de pouvoir un minimum se débrouiller. Tout occupé qu'ils étaient, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à la vie qui s'animait petit à petit autour d'eux. L'arrivée tornade de Renji fut donc une réelle surprise.

« - Désolé Taicho ! Je suis en retard mais il y avait… »

Renji s'interrompit en découvrant le roux à son bureau et l'air interloqué que les deux shinigami lui adressèrent en levant le nez de leur activité. Le rouge dérangeait et il le comprit.

« - Heu… Ichigo que fais-tu ici ? Taicho que ce passe-t-il ?

- Fait réunir les hommes dans la cour, je vais expliquer de quoi il en retourne, répondit le "noble". Nous avons reçu de nouvelles directives.

- Bien… Bien taicho ! bredouilla Renji abasourdi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo inspectait "ses" hommes qui se tenaient parfaitement alignés, habitués à la rigueur de leur capitaine. _Mission n° 2 : action !_ pensa le roux avant de réciter le texte que lui avait fourni le noble :

« - Afin de faire face à la situation d'urgence que traverse actuellement la Soul Society, le Soutaicho a réuni toutes les forces disponibles. Dans ce cadre, le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo a été convoqué afin de suivre un entraînement spécifique. Ainsi, pour les jours à venir, les directives à suivre seront données par le lieutenant Abarai. Devant personnellement me charger de la formation de Kurosaki, les ordres et le bon fonctionnement seront assurés par le fukutaicho... »

A ces mots les hommes s'agitèrent légèrement en pensant déjà à la relative tranquillité qu'ils allaient connaître !

« - … sous ma tutelle bien évidemment, reprit le roux faisant retomber instantanément la liesse des soldats. De plus, le terrain d'entraînement nord est réquisitionné et personne ne devra s'en approcher sous peine de sanction immédiate. Toute demande particulière devra être faite par écrit expressément ; de même les réponses se feront par ce biais. Quiconque dérogera à ses règles, connaîtra un châtiment à sa mesure. Que votre comportement soit exemplaire et digne des valeurs de la sixième division. Rompez. »

Les hommes se dispersèrent immédiatement autant pour fuir "leur" capitaine que pour discuter de ses nouvelles dispositions.

_Sans faute ! Héhé, c'était pas si difficile !_ Ichigo se réjouissait intérieurement en voyant la cour déserte. Mais alors, qu'il se retournait pour s'adresser à Byakuya, il constata que Renji était toujours là.

« - Heu Taicho, c'est heu… assez soudain ! J'avais appris votre heu… retour. »

Byakuya tiqua : est-ce que "son" entrée fracassante avait déjà fait le tour de tout le Seireitei ?

« - Mais vous auriez pu me prévenir… un peu… avant ?... Non ?... ajouta Renji désappointé.

- Ce sont les ordres du Soutaicho, répliqua Ichigo pris de cours.

- Je comprends… »

_Héhé ça marche vraiment bien ce truc !_ Ichigo reprit ce que lui avait préparé Byakuya :

- Abarai-fukutaicho, vous allez maintenant occuper le bureau adjacent au nôtre. Vous viendrez faire chaque soir un rapport quotidien des activités de la division. Et chaque matin vous viendrez récupérer les consignes de la journée. Je peux compter sur toi Renji pour l'entraînement des hommes.

- Heu capitaine, pourquoi faut-il que je laisse mon bureau ? Ichigo va pas faire mes dossiers quand même ? railla Renji.

- Si, il s'occupera aussi de certaines activités d'intendance, répondit Ichigo en pressentant déjà le calvaire que serait de rester aux côtés de Byakuya remplissant la paperasse assommante de sa division.

- Heu ça fait vraiment partie de sa formation ? tenta le lieutenant perplexe.

- Ordre du Soutaicho.

- Ok, si ça vient d'en haut… se plia Renji en se dirigeant vers son nouveau bureau. Désolé pour toi ! lança-t-il tout bas en passant près de Byakuya tout en lui assénant une bonne tape sur l'épaule. »

Le noble était choqué du geste de son lieutenant : c'était si familier, si rustre, si digne de la onzième. _On ne renie jamais tout à fait ses origines…_ Quant à Ichigo il était satisfait : la phrase magique lui avait encore sauvé la mise !

« - Yo Byakuya, alors ça c'est bien passé, non ? Et puis je m'en suis bien tiré avec le coup du Soutaicho ! C'est super efficace la combine de la hiérarchie ! rit Ichigo.

- Ce sont bien les ordres du Soutaicho. Et je te félicite tu viens de découvrir l'autorité. Il est temps que tu en prennes la mesure, répliqua froidement le noble. Maintenant suis moi. »

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Le roux soudainement refroidi emboîta le pas en silence au capitaine toujours aussi hautain. Il se sentait lésé par l'indifférence de Byakuya envers ses efforts. Il se renfrogna donc au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du terrain d'entraînement. Celui-ci n'était pas immense mais parfaitement isolé des regards indiscrets par une très haute muraille. L'ayant atteint, les deux shinigami furent soudain gênés : ils ne savaient pas vraiment par où commencer. Ils se regardèrent en coin. Finalement Byakuya dégaina Zangetsu, le soupesa quelques instants et s'essaya à quelques kata. Mais le zanpakuto était vraiment d'une maniabilité plus que limitée - _comment Kurosaki arrivait-il à s'en servir si aisément…_ De son côté, Ichigo ne s'en sortait guère mieux : Senbonzakura n'avait rien avoir avec tout ce qu'il avait connu. C'était trop petit, trop léger, trop fragile. Pourtant le roux avait déjà connu sa morsure et ne pouvait douter de sa force.

Voyant que tout ceci ne rimait à rien, le shinigami remplaçant se tourna vers Byakuya qui d'un hochement de tête comprit la proposition et se mit en garde. Ils entamèrent alors un duel, enchaînant d'abord maladroitement les attaques. Mais petit à petit ils prirent de l'assurance et l'échange devint plus énergique, plus virulent.

A la fin de la matinée, ils avaient atteint un niveau tout à fait honorable : Ichigo grâce à son instinct et à l'expérience qu'il avait acquise au cours des combats précédents, Byakuya par son savoir technique et sa maîtrise des armes. Bien que leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses n'étaient pas les mêmes, ils arrivaient à compenser et pouvaient se targuer de rivaliser avec le niveau de l'autre.

Satisfaits, ils s'octroyèrent une courte pause pour se restaurer. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, une voix se fit entendre par delà l'enceinte :

- Heu, Taicho ? Vous m'entendez ? beugla Renji.

- Que trop bien… répondit Byakuya, affligé par les méthodes si délicates de son lieutenant.

- Taicho ? Ca va ? Vous avez une drôle de voix ! s'étonna Abarai.

- Oui. Que me veux-tu ? Mes ordres n'étaient pas assez clairs ? lui retourna le noble, passablement agacé par la situation.

- Heu, si ,si Taicho. Mais c'est juste que comme je n'entendais plus de bruit de combat et qu'il est midi, je me suis dit que…

- Viens-en aux faits je te prie, le coupa le capitaine.

- Et bien je fais quoi avec le formulaire 42 ?

- Tu suis la procédure habituelle avec un renvoi à la septième pour compléter la partie manquante.

- Ahhh, d'accord… laissa tomber le lieutenant. Et pour les documents nécessitant votre signature ?

- Sur mon bureau, je les signerai ce soir.

- Et pour les emplois du temps des tours de gardes ? interrogea innocemment Renji dont la curiosité piquée au vif, par les conditions exceptionnelles, ne pouvait se satisfaire de cet échange.

- Tu effectues le roulement normalement, répondit Byakuya. Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi des points aussi classiques te poseraient-t-ils problème maintenant ?

- Je sais pas vu qu'en ce moment c'est un peu particulier, j'ai pensé que…

- Eh bien, ne pense pas. Tu as toujours su t'en passer jusqu'à présent, alors contente toi d'obéir, déclara Kuchiki fatigué par le petit jeu de son subordonné. Les lieutenants Kira ou Shuuhei s'en sortent très bien, eux, et avec l'intégralité d'une division à gérer en plus. »

Byakuya savait qu'il venait de vexer son lieutenant. Au moins, Renji leur ficherait la paix comme ça. Il reprit :

« - De plus puisque tu as suffisamment de temps libre pour venir écouter ce qu'il se passe ici, tu t'occuperas des archivages de un à dix-huit.

- QUOI ? s'étouffa le rouge. Mais Taicho, même vous vous ne voulez pas y mettre les pieds.

- Très bien, alors ce sera de un à vingt-sept, répliqua le noble piqué par la remontrance du fukutaicho, qui l'avait pris sur le fait d'esquiver certaines contraintes - le tout devant Ichigo !

- Mais Taicho, c'est pas possible, c'est franchement inhumain, là…

- Parfait ça sera finalement de un à trente-cinq.

- … Il était temps pour Renji d'arrêter la casse

- Nous nous sommes donc compris. Pour le reste, tu sais comment procéder ; si de réels problèmes surviennent alors laisse-moi une note sur mon bureau. Je m'occuperai du reste ce soir. Tu peux y aller. »

Ichigo avait écouté l'échange avec attention : même si Renji passait son temps à râler sur les horreurs que lui faisait subir son capitaine – tout aussi horrible, dixit ! – il devenait bien obéissant quand celui-ci lui donnait des ordres.

En fait, il existait une réelle complicité entre les deux, comme une connivence tacite, rien de très visible ni de débordant ; mais chacun à sa manière semblait apprécier l'autre malgré ce que les mots ou le ton pouvaient laisser présager. S'en rendaient-ils compte ? Le roux était amusé par sa découverte : un Renji discipliné si loin de l'homme déterminé qu'il avait affronté. Quant à Byakuya, il était surprenant qu'il ait pu un jour accepter d'avoir un subordonné si antithétique à sa personne. Ces deux là formaient un étrange duo mêlé de rivalité et de respect, de désinvolture et d'obéissance, d'impétuosité et de patiente. Le feu et la glace.

Après l'interlude Renji, Byakuya et Ichigo se dépêchèrent de terminer leur repas pour reprendre leur entraînement. Ils ne ressentaient quasiment plus la gêne des débuts à manipuler le zanpakuto de l'autre.

« - On tente le shikai ? proposa Ichigo en se levant.

- Enfin surtout toi, car pour ma part…

- Ben y'a toujours le Gentsuga Tensho à maîtriser !

- En effet… répondit laconiquement Byakuya. Mais pour cela nous allons devoir nous rendre dans "nos" mondes intérieurs. Ce n'est pas entrecroisant nos lames mais en les rencontrant que nous pourrons y parvenir.

- Ouais et ça c'est déjà plus un problème, ajouta Ichigo.

- Du mal à communiquer avec ton monde intérieur ?

- Relativement ouais… finit par avouer tout bas le roux.

- Tu n'as suivi aucune formation. Tu as donc des carences effroyables. Il est temps pour toi de recevoir un peu d'instruction. »

Sur ce, Ichigo croisa le regard de Byakuya ; il cherchait à y déceler ce que ses derniers mots pouvaient cacher. Le noble commença alors à lui poser certaines questions à propos de sa relation avec son zanpakuto. Ichigo lui expliqua les rencontres précédentes : de l'acquisition de ses propres pouvoirs à l'obtention du bankai, en passant par la matérialisation spontanée ou sa présence lors de ses combats avec son hollow.

En fait, le roux fut passablement surpris par l'écoute parfaite de Byakuya, ce dernier ne semblait pas le juger mais au contraire être passablement intéressé. De plus, jamais avant Ichigo n'en avait parlé ainsi : Urahara et Yoruichi en connaissaient une bonne partie, Rukia avait deviné certains éléments, les vizards partageaient des points communs, mais personne ne savait toute l'histoire.

Ce fut comme libératoire pour le jeune homme : était-ce parce qu'il était temps pour lui de clarifier les derniers événements arrivés dans sa vie sans répit ou… le retour de l'effet miroir. Après tout, dans la pleine lumière de l'après-midi, Ichigo faisait face à lui-même alors qu'il parlait avec Byakuya. Une sorte d'introspection en face-à-face, un moment à remettre les choses en place ; tant d'actions s'étaient enchaînées sans lui laisser le temps de souffler ou de faire le point depuis ce soir où Rukia l'avait sauvé en faisait de lui un shinigami.

Il avait foncé finalement tête baissée, sans réfléchir plus que ça aux conséquences et il se retrouvait aujourd'hui à être pris dans une guerre contre la Soul Society, impliquant aussi les vizards et les humains. Tout était allé si vite…

Finalement quand il eut terminé, un long silence s'abattit sur eux le capitaine avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. En effet, un certain nombre de questions voyait le jour en son esprit : comment se faisait-il qu'Ichigo puisse posséder ses propres pouvoirs de shinigami ? Pour cela il faudrait que… _Non, laisser ça pour le moment…_ Un bankai en à peine deux jours, un shikai permanent faute de quoi la forme scellée serait trop instable, un zanpakuto qui intervient de cette manière… Byakuya soupira :

« - Décidément, tu ne fais jamais rien normalement… Je vais essayer de t'expliquer comment entrer en contact privilégié avec ton zanpakuto… Bien que dans notre situation ce soit avec le mien… »

Le capitaine entreprit d'enseigner la manière la plus efficace à un Ichigo plutôt attentif. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci s'écria :

- Quoi ! La méditation ! Que je me détende à la limite du sommeil ?

- Même Renji y arrive, as-tu peur d'échouer ? rétorqua le capitaine en haussant un sourcil.

- Je vois mal les mecs de la onzième méditer sur leur zanpakuto avec de la musique new wave en fond et des p'tits encens qui fument ! retourna Ichigo septique.

- Bien que je ne connaisse pas cette… new wave ? – _ah les humains !_ – je peux t'assurer que c'est Madarame Ikkaku qui a enseigné la méditation à Renji.

- … Les yeux d'Ichigo s'étaient arrondis. _Ce type avec sa stupide dance de la chance pouvait méditer ? »_

Tant bien que mal, le roux finit par se plier à l'exercice. Il cherchait en vain à se concentrer, et alors qu'il commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes, il jeta un œil sur Byakuya qui imperturbable semblait profondément absorbé dans l'exercice. Enfin de compte, le cirque du shinigami remplaçant finit par irriter le noble :

« - Kurosaki ceci est un exercice qui ne nécessite pas la force, alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

- J'y arrive pas : j'ai beau me forcer à me concentrer sur un grand cercle noir et tout ça, y'a rien qui y fait…

- C'est de la méditation, pas du kido. Bon, tu vas te régler sur moi : sur mon reiatsu, ma respiration, ma position. Est-ce clair ?

- Si tu penses que ça peut aider… au point où j'en suis… »

Au début, Ichigo eut du mal à s'accorder au capitaine, mais petit à petit il se détendit et finalement derrière ses yeux clos s'ouvrit un monde intérieur inconnu. De son côté Byakuya reprit l'exploration de l'étrange univers composé de ces insolites immeubles de verres et de cette aberrante orientation. Il était déjà parvenu à entrer en contact avec Zangetsu et comptait bien arriver à le soumettre. De son côté Ichigo découvrait l'étrange paysage, en soi à l'image de Byakuya bien que quelque chose d'étrange – il ne savait pas quoi en fait – le surprenait. Senbonzakura était finalement plus affable que leur première rencontre l'avait laissé supposé - et surtout plus que son maître !

Une partie de l'après-midi s'écoula ainsi. Finalement, les deux shinigami se retirèrent de leur monde intérieur. Ichigo commença par faire le point :

« - Ton zanpakuto est moins effrayant qu'on pourrait s'y attendre. Puisque lors de notre affrontement j'ai réussi à le défaire, il a accepté de me prêter sa force. Et toi ?

- Je l'ai affronté et vaincu : Zangetsu m'obéira.

- Comment ça ? s'étrangla le roux

- Kurosaki, crois-tu vraiment qu'un zanpakuto puisse me résister ? retourna le noble plus las qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- …

- …

- Au fait Senbonzakura est bien plus loquace que toi !

- Il parle trop : je le lui ai toujours dit, lâcha Byakuya maussade. A contrario, Zangetsu est infiniment plus calme que toi et c'est appréciable.

- Euh, les zanpakuto ne sont pas censés ressembler à leur shinigami ? demanda innocemment le shinigami remplaçant.

- Que cherches-tu à sous-entendre ? interrogea froidement le capitaine en lui adressant un regard polaire.

- Rien, rien… Au fait, pas de problème avec le hollow ?

- Il n'était pas là… »

Le brun se rembrunit à cette évocation ; Ichigo s'en aperçut mais n'ajouta rien eu égard aux souffrances liées à cette présence. Ils finirent par se lever afin de tester les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'ils venaient d'acquérir.

Byakuya se prépara, et concentrant son reiatsu, il libéra un Getsuga Tensho retentissant qui détruisit la moitié du terrain. Constatant les dégâts, le capitaine tiqua. Pour la seconde attaque, il abaissa terriblement le niveau d'énergie. Lorsqu'il libéra l'attaque, un minuscule rayon lumineux sorti : il ne tint qu'une petite seconde et ne put même pas soulever la poussière du sol.

Ichigo de son côté ne s'en sortait pas mieux. Il avait beau invoquer le zanpakuto rien ne se produisait. A force d'essai, il finit par décrocher un pétale qui tomba nonchalamment au sol… et qui y resta. Le roux le fixa méchamment et essaya de le faire décoller. Rien n'y faisait : la petite lame rose restait par terre. A force d'effort, il parvint finalement à libérer entièrement le zanpakuto tous les pétales rejoignirent leur aînée en un vilain tas sur la poussière à ses pieds. Il se sentait passablement crétin : la garde dans la main vide et les lames rebelles décidémment scotchées au sol.

« - Oï Byakuya, il t'a fallu combien de temps pour arriver à contrôler Senbonzakura ?

- Plusieurs décennies… répondit le capitaine légèrement essoufflé par ses efforts.

- Ah ouais… Sauf qu'on a qu'une semaine là !

- …

- …

- Et toi Kurosaki, comment as-tu réussi à gérer la puissance du Getsuga Tensho ?

- La première fois je l'ai fait par hasard et j'ai failli couper le bras d'Urahara…

- …

- …

- Je vois, lâcha le noble. »

A la fin de la journée, Byakuya était parvenu à ravager presqu'intégralement le terrain d'entraînement : soit ces attaques ne produisaient rien, soit elles dévastaient tout sur leurs passages. _Aucune subtilité : une arme à l'image du gamin, de la force brute, incontrôlable…_

Ichigo s'était cru sur la bonne voie lorsqu'il avait réussi à soulever un pétale mais les heures suivantes il n'était parvenu à gérer qu'une dizaines de lames à la fois et encore c'était un bien grand mot. A peine, l'une se soulevait que les autres commençaient déjà à dégringoler : le roux passait son temps à essayer de les rattraper et l'ensemble ressemblait plus à des montagnes russes qu'à l'élégant ballet que Byakuya semblait orchestrer en temps normal. _Truc de cinglé, c'était comme penser de dix manières différentes en même temps… Aussi tordu que Byakuya…_

Le soleil déclinant mit fin à ce carnage ! Kuchiki invita le shinigami à le suivre dans son bureau. Il n'était pas dans la nature de l'un comme de l'autre d'abandonner mais la fatigue avait fini par les terrasser. C'est donc chaleureusement que l'idée de se reposer fut accueillie par les deux shinigami.

A peine arrivés, ils constatèrent que des piles de dossiers les attendaient amoncelés sur le bureau le capitaine. Ce dernier alla chercher un ouvrage sur les pratiques shinigami, plus pour occuper le roux qu'en escomptant l'efficience quelconque d'une leçon à cette heure sur le shinigami remplaçant. Le capitaine s'installa à son bureau et commença la rédaction de ses papiers.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Byakuya tourna la dernière page avant de la parapher de son sceau. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucune page n'avait plus été feuilletée de la part d'Ichigo qui s'était abîmé dans ses pensées. Il fut donc surpris lorsque le capitaine le tira de sa rêverie pour l'entraîner au manoir.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Ils cheminèrent en silence aussi bien par goût que par fatigue. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la résidence, la plupart des occupants s'étaient déjà retirés. Comme la veille, ils dînèrent dans les appartements du noble.

Et là, la plus grande crainte du Soutaicho se produisit ! Ichigo avait commencé à déteindre sur Byakuya. La quantité de reiatsu dévorée par le Getsuga Tensho se ressentait sur l'appétit du noble ! Oh non, il ne s'abaissa pas à engloutir son repas mais il se fit resservir trois fois. Après tout, c'était "Ichigo" qui dévorait comme un ogre ! De son côté, Ichigo ne se gêna pas non plus et de voir le noble un peu plus humain, le mit de bonne humeur. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance infiniment plus détendue que celle du petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle sévère. Les deux shinigami échangèrent peu de mots mais ils furent bien accueillis. A la fin, Ichigo demanda :

« - Dis Byakuya, est-ce qu'on pourrait toujours dîner ici ? »

Le noble sembla peser le pour et le contre.

« - Je pense en effet que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. De plus, cela évitera que tu ne commettes une erreur dans le protocole ou que l'on puisse assister à ta voracité, expliqua-t-il pour se justifier, alors que cette paix toute relative lui paraissant infiniment plus agréable que le repas avec le clan. »

Enfin vint l'heure du thé. Comme la veille, Byakuya s'installa sur l'engawa et Ichigo le rejoignit. Sans un mot, le capitaine le servit, et côte à côte, chacun sembla apprécier la boisson comme le paysage et la paix qui s'en dégageait. Etrangement, la présence de l'autre ne semblait pas les déranger : l'obscurité aussi les aidait. Il leur semblait pouvoir enfin redevenir eux-mêmes.

Quand Byakuya proposa une deuxième tasse à Ichigo, celui-ci se tourna pour faire face au noble. Dans la pénombre, seuls les yeux du capitaine étaient visibles et son port de tête était altier. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent : chacun retrouvant enfin l'autre en face de lui et non plus ce double si dérangeant. L'échange s'éternisa et finalement Byakuya saisit la tasse dans la main d'Ichigo avant de la remplir, mais sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel.

Ichigo portant la boisson fumante à ses lèvres fixait toujours Byakuya, qui le rejoignit dans sa dégustation. Le moment était très simple sans être chargé d'aucune tension. Comme s'ils pouvaient partager une même pensée le fait d'avoir exploré le monde intérieur de l'autre, d'avoir eu accès à l'intimité la plus profonde, leur permettait de se comprendre. C'était une muette confession et un serment de secret.

Ils ne se jugeaient pas, mais s'appréciaient : finalement le silence était pour les deux shinigami un moyen de communication beaucoup plus efficace. Les mots du nobles étaient glaciales et arrogants, ceux du jeune homme trop maladroits et irrespectueux. Le clapotis du saut d'une carpe koi mit fin à l'échange, détournant leur regard en direction du bassin.

Byakuya parcourut très longuement chaque élément du décor, jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation le fisse légèrement tressauter : la tête d'Ichigo venait de tomber sur son épaule, le sommeil l'ayant finalement rattrapé. Pourtant Byakuya ne le réveilla pas et le laissa faire. Le shinigami avait fait suffisamment d'efforts comme ça. Et puis le contact n'avait rien avoir avec la virile accolade de Renji ou des camarades terriens du roux. C'était léger et doux.

Le noble prit donc le temps de finir sa théière tranquillement. Quand les dernières gorgées furent bues et les pensées qui les accompagnaient arrivées au terme de leur errance, Byakuya se décida à rentrer. Alors, qu'il tournait son visage vers celui d'Ichigo profondément endormi, il découvrit avec effroi que ce dernier… lui avait généreusement bavé dessus de tout son saoul !

**[1]** Héhé, un des mystères de cette fic, par contre la réponse ne viendra pas avant le chapitre 20 – mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Voilà, voilà ! Bon ben on a tous les éléments là ! L'intrigue se met en place : je suis contente. Bien que je trouve ce chapitre un peu plus bordélique que d'habitude.

Pour le rythme des sorties, comme vous l'avez peut-être constaté, les chapitres sont bien plus longs donc je vais rester avec un gros chap' par dix/quinze jours – ça me semble honorable ! Et oui, les derniers chapitres font dix pages interligne simple tout de même !

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours parce que ça reste un gros travail mine de rien.

Pour le prochain, je vais voir : la réunion/punition avec les vieux des clans c'est sûr, les entraînements catastrophiques aussi, et p'tre ben une petite discussion avec Rukia !

Bon sur ce, à deux semaines ! Et surtout n'hésiter pas à jouer du bouton vert – enfin plus maintenant avec la nouvelle mise à jour ! - en dessous, j'ai pas trop le moral en ce moment donc, un petit mot de soutien ça fait du bien…

M. Lapin mode "tout à l'heure je draguais un super coup, avant de m'apercevoir que j'étais face à un miroir…"


	10. Entr'eux-deux ! ?

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimiilolita, ensemble ils forment le fils caché de Chuck Norris et d'un hérisson, c'est fort et c'est piquant, virile mais meugnoon à souhait ! Allez vous-y frotter, ils apprécient qu'on les astique !

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Et bien, ce chapitre aussi est une petite dédicace à Lilith-Evangeline, qui malgré ses études accaparantes, trouve le moyen d'écrire pour notre plus grand plaisir, mais aussi de reviewer et… de me faire de la pub ! Alors bon courage miss et que la force soit avec toi pour tes concours !

Sinon, merci milles fois à tous les gens qui m'ont laissé une p'tite review – si vous saviez comme c'est plaisant et comme ça remonte le moral ! Plein de nouvelles têtes sont apparues ! Alors merci à tous et à toutes de votre suivi.

Ah si, j'ai enfin résolu le pourquoi je perdais tant de lecteurs entre mon premier chap et le deuxième… M. Lapin mode "eurêka ! avec les oreilles dressées – juste les oreilles, hein, rien d'autre !" !

Eh bien, tout simplement, parce que pour accéder au nouveau chapitre, il faut passer par le premier à moins de l'avoir en favori… D'où, un trafic hyper important sur le chap 1 et redistribué ensuite sur les autres ! Ouais, des années d'études pour en arriver là : on peut applaudir M. Lapin (mode "tu sors… et FERME la porte !") !

Note de l'auteur : On garde le même système qu'avant puisque ça à l'aire de fonctionner, donc :

Byakuya = Byakuya dans le corps d'Ichigo = "Ichigo"

Ichigo = Ichigo dans le corps de Byakuya = "Byakuya"

Les pensées et les voix des hollow sont en italique.

NB : les parenthèses sont réservées à l'unique commentaire du lapin dans son texte.

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 10 : Entr'-eux-deux ?

Byakuya, devant l'horreur de la situation, ne fit pas montre d'une grande mansuétude. Il agrippa par le col le shinigami remplaçant et le traina jusqu'à son lit – tant pis pour "son" corps ! Ichigo épuisé à l'extrême ne réagit pas. Le capitaine fulminait : lui faire ça, à lui ! _Et encore une grande première !_ La situation était une fois de plus grotesque : le capitaine devait préparer "son" corps et le coucher ! De plus, Ichigo s'étant absenté au pays des songes, passer "son" yukata de nuit fut un véritable enfer… Le capitaine après avoir délivré "ses" cheveux s'en fut dans ses quartiers, soudainement accablé à son tour par une grande fatigue – sûrement en lien direct avec la vision qu'il avait eu de "lui"… Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à avoir si peu de retenue, il s'en faisait le serment.

Après avoir refermé le shoji qui le coupait définitivement de l'épouvantable tableau que lui offrait le roux, Byakuya soupira. Finalement ce fut avec un certain empressement que le capitaine alla se coucher. En se glissant dans son lit, il fut accueilli par la meilleure compagnie du monde. _Toujours là toi…_ Le noble se lova autour et ses pensées se mirent à dériver progressivement. **[1]**

Soudainement une lumière se fit dans son esprit : il tenait sa vengeance ! Ne restait plus qu'à contacter la douzième division et de passer la commande pour que la soirée de commémoration à laquelle devait assister le shinigami remplaçant au sein des nobles soit un véritable enfer. Sur ces diaboliques rêveries, le capitaine se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya alla réveiller Ichigo de nouveau aux aurores. Ce dernier un peu mieux disposé que la veille, se leva – soit, de mauvaises grâces ! – mais plutôt promptement.

Alors que le roux faisait sa toilette, il capta son reflet dans le miroir. Une soudaine envie le prit : jusqu'à présent, les seules expressions qu'il avait pu rencontrer sur ce visage étaient l'impassibilité, qui caractérisait les traits du noble et le mélange de surprise et de colère que celui-ci avait légèrement laissé filtrer lors de leur affrontement au Sokyoku.

Il était tant pour lui de remédier à cette lacune. Ichigo commença donc avec application par froncer les sourcils – le reflet suivit mais le résultat ne fut pas si éloigné de ce qu'il connaissait déjà ; il tordit sa bouche en une moue boudeuse – pas si différent que le dédain habituellement affiché ; la mimique à la James Bond, de profil les doigts en pistolet le long de la tempe, fut une plus grande réussite et se conclut par un bel éclat de rire ; après avoir ramené des mèches croisées sous son nez et froncé la bouche pour faire tenir la moustache postiche improvisée, l'ensemble provoqua un grand moment d'hilarité chez Ichigo ; il enchaîna immédiatement gonflant les joues en louchant, le reflet était aux antipodes de renvoyer la très haute classe habituelle du noble et entraîna Ichigo dans un fou rire de belle ampleur. _Il serait vraiment humain, alors ? Pas comme ses réveils !_

Tout à coup, une idée toute simple le frappa : il n'avait encore jamais vu Byakuya sourire. Alors que le shinigami remplaçant se penchait sur le miroir en prenant appui des deux mains sur le lavabo – il le sentait ça allait être grand, Byakuya, qui n'entendait plus l'agréable bruit de l'eau qui coule mais plutôt d'irritants rires sans retenue, décida de faire irruption dans la salle d'eau sans préavis initial : le pitoyable spectacle d'un "Kuchiki" torse nu se fixant, le nez collé au miroir, alors que les coins de ses lèvres commençaient à se relever, provoqua une chute instantanée de la température de la pièce, par l'intermédiaire d'un regard glacial cette fois-ci bien made in Kuchiki. Ichigo pris en flagrant délit ne sut quoi dire.

« - Tu t'amuses bien à ce que je vois, lança le capitaine d'une voix polaire.

- Heu, non… Héhé… Heu, j'avais fini, tu veux la place ? enchaîna rapidement le roux, avant de déguerpir promptement en refermant bien les shoji, pour se protéger de la colère du noble. »

Byakuya était atterré, que devrait-il encore supporter à cause cette situation. Alors qu'à son tour, il s'approchait du lavabo, le reflet renvoyé par le miroir le surmontant lui retourna une image inconnue : un "Ichigo" plus qu'hivernal. Cela ne collait pas avec les images que le roux avait laissées de lui dans sa mémoire : "Kurosaki" était une colère volcanique, brûlante…

De plus, qu'y avait-il de plaisant à faire des grimaces à un miroir ? Une sensation nostalgique le prit, des souvenirs flous et très lointains remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire : des rires et des jeux solitaires, le soleil de l'été et la fraîcheur des salles d'eau… Ce fut donc très posément que le noble capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13, encore sous le charme de ces pensées, s'autorisa à se tirer la langue…

Le reflet devint mutin alors que "ses" yeux se mirent à briller de malice et qu'un sourire tout simple remplaça sa pitrerie. "Ichigo" s'épanouissait sous ces traits le jeune homme était trop jeune pour devoir porter tant d'afflictions ou le souci constant de la protection de ceux qu'il aimait. Ce sourire avait un quelque chose de doux mais comme s'il devait s'adresser à une seule personne au monde. Byakuya soupira et reprit ses ablutions. _Vraiment, ce gamin avait une mauvaise influence sur sa vie…_

Le capitaine finit par sortir et inspecta le roux : ce dernier, pour éviter les remontrances suite à son petit jeu, avait essayé de se vêtir plus que convenablement pour une fois. Byakuya apparemment satisfait s'attela à la tâche de le coiffer. Comme à son habitude, les gestes étaient précis et doux, fruit d'une longue routine. Ichigo ne broncha pas et se laissa faire. Après tout ce n'était pas déplaisant, juste incongru.

Fin prêt, le capitaine d'un geste du doigt commanda l'ordre de sortir pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Comme la veille, la salle austère les attendait et c'est silencieusement qu'ils se sustentèrent. Puis ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre la capitainerie. L'heure plus que matinale favorisait le mutisme dans lequel chacun d'eux se cloitrait.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Arrivés au bureau, Byakuya s'attela à rédiger les ordres de missions que devaient effectués ses hommes. Il prit un certain temps à préparer les consignes pour son lieutenant : ainsi celui-ci n'aurait pas d'excuses pour venir les déranger et encore moins de moyens pour les espionner.

Après avoir tout mis en place, il sortit une circulaire spéciale tandis qu'un air légèrement sadique flotta un instant sur son visage. Il n'avait pas oublié son idée nocturne et la mettait de suite en action. Alors qu'il remplissait la demande au bureau de développement et de recherches technologiques, le noble se décida à prendre la parole :

« - Tu n'as pas oublié que ce soir tu dois assister à une cérémonie commémoratives des maisons nobles ?

- Hein, c'est déjà ce soir ? s'écria le roux, jusqu'alors absorbé dans la contemplation des murs puisque n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

- En effet, je vais donc t'expliquer ton rôle – en soi très limité. Tu devrais donc pouvoir t'en sortir, si tu obéis correctement. »

S'ensuivit un long laïus sur un ton monocorde, Ichigo dut répéter un certain nombre de fois certaines phrases de courtoisie ou les postures à prendre sous le regard implacable du noble. L'exercice dura suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à la capitainerie de prendre vie. Ichigo fut donc surpris par les paroles que le capitaine lui adressa alors - et qui tranchaient tant des remarques intransigeantes précédentes :

« - Finalement il se peut que tu aies quelques qualités dans l'apprentissage.

- Hé, je suis classé vingt troisième dans mon lycée, ajouta le roux faussement outré et un peu fier – après tout un compliment de Kuchiki, même voilé, restait un compliment !

- Ce qui signifie qu'il y a vingt deux personnes plus brillantes et meilleures que toi avant, rétorqua le capitaine.

- Plus brillantes ou meilleures ça dépend dans quoi… ronchonna le shinigami remplaçant. Même si Ishida est classé premier, on peut pas dire qu'il puisse me vaincre dans un combat de hollow. »

Ichigo se souvint du stupide duel que le quincy lui avait lancé et qui avait failli tourner court à la catastrophe. Cet idiot avait mis la ville en danger. À ce souvenir le roux sentit la colère monter en lui. Puis, il se souvint du pourquoi de la haine d'Uryu envers les shinigami : ils avaient laissé mourir son grand-père – en plus d'avoir détruit les siens. Et ça, il pouvait ô combien le comprendre : voir mourir quelqu'un que l'on aime sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, était si… Il n'y avait pas de mot.

Enfin, après tout Ishida lui avait quand même sauvé la mise ce coup-là ! D'avoir éveillé complètement ses pouvoirs, sans savoir les contrôler, avait conduit Ichigo dans une situation où son trop plein de reiatsu allait le détruire : le quincy avait alors évacué sans relâche la pression spirituelle du roux et ce, malgré la fatigue et la souffrance de ses mains en sang.

« - Le quincy premier de votre promotion… cela ne m'étonne guère, ajouta Byakuya d'une voix songeuse ramenant le roux à leur conversation. _Après tout Ishida avait vaincu Kurotsuchi._

- Ouais enfin il faut se dire qu'il se fait quand même talonner de près par Inoue, modula Ichigo.

- … Un haussement de sourcil du noble manifesta son étonnement.

- Ben oui, elle a la troisième place ! Même Chad a une bonne place, faut pas croire ! compléta le roux, fier de ses amis. »

- … Cette fois, ce furent les deux sourcils du capitaine qui manifestèrent sa surprise.

- Il est onzième.

- … Byakuya réfléchit quelques secondes. Si je comprends bien tu es le plus idiot de votre groupe.

- Hé mais ! le roux fut scié par la remarque du brun. Peut-être le plus crétin, mais c'est ce même crétin qui t'a vaincu. Alors si tu veux que je te le démontre encore, on peut aller se faire un petit duel, fulmina Ichigo.

- En effet, il est plus que l'heure de reprendre notre entrainement, éluda Byakuya que la pointe du roux avait plus piqué qu'il ne le laissait paraître. »

Sur ce, ils se levèrent et se mirent en route. En traversant le couloir, ils croisèrent à une intersection Renji qui arrivait précipitamment – à la bourre comme à son habitude.

« - Désolé Taicho mais j'ai… commença ce dernier avant de suspendre ses mots face à l'indifférence du duo qui continua sa route sans se détourner.

- Les consignes t'attendent sur mon bureau. De plus tu as une demande urgente à porter au département de recherches scientifiques de la douzième, lança Byakuya après s'être engouffré dans l'embranchement. »

_Je rêve ou quoi ? On dirait que c'est Ichigo qui m'a donné des ordres… _Pourtant les mots et le ton était bien celui de son capitaine. Abarai avançait le regard perdu sur le sol accaparé par ses pensées. _Oh je devrais peut-être faire pédale douce sur les soirées saké avec Iba et Ikkaku moi ! Je suis pas sûr d'avoir dessoulé d'hier._ Le lieutenant entra dans le bureau de son capitaine récupérer ses directives et s'occuper de la circulaire spéciale. Qu'est-ce que le Kuchiki pouvait bien tramer avec la douzième. D'ordinaire, toute personne sensée évitait tout forme de contact que ce soit avec la division de Kurotsuchi. _Et qui va devoir y aller ? C'est bibi ! Faut juste espérer pouvoir en revenir vivant…_

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo et Byakuya avaient atteint le terrain d'entraînement nord. En découvrant l'état déplorable dans lequel ils l'avaient laissé la veille, le capitaine sentit que le prix à payer pour les absurdités produites par Kisuke serait terriblement élevé. _Il ne serait pas mal de penser à envoyer les factures de réparations à Urahara._

Au même moment sur terre, un certain homme à bob et geta éternua.

« - Vous avez de nouveau pris froid patron ? interrogea Tessaï

- Non non non ne t'inquiète pas ! le blond affichait un air terrorisé.

- Une infusion d'une racine miraculeuse que j'ai trouvée il y a cinq ans pourrait y remédier sans… Mais patron pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? Revenez, je vais vous en préparer une tasse. »

Au terrain nord de la sixième division, les deux shinigami se faisaient face en silence, zanpakuto tirés. Tout d'un coup ils attaquèrent, les coups pleuvaient et l'échange était fluide. Ils semblaient avoir relativement bien intégré les caractéristiques de leur nouvelle arme. Le combat dura alternant des moments de charges intenses où chacun semblait déterminé à prendre l'avantage et d'autres plus calmes, où les frappes tenaient presque du jeu.

Une bonne partie de la matinée s'écoula ainsi. Finalement les mots étaient vraiment de trop pour ces deux-là. Les quelques gestes que le capitaine adressaient parfois au jeune humain pour corriger une posture ou donner une indication étaient bien reçus et leur commande parfaitement exécutée. Byakuya se plut à travailler avec un tel élève. Le jeune shinigami remplaçant était réellement doué pourvu qu'on lui donne un zanpakuto à manier. Ichigo avait une capacité à apprendre absolument incroyable. Le capitaine se décida à élever un peu plus le niveau, tranquillisé quant aux capacités du roux – _un vrai shinigami dans l'âme…_

De son côté, Ichigo appréciait l'échange. Oh, bien évidemment Kuchiki restait Kuchiki – _quoique dans la situation, cette phrase était un peu absurde !_ – il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de grandes démonstrations de sa part ; pourtant, il sentait que le capitaine semblait prendre un certain plaisir… Se pouvait-il que le capitaine se plaise à lui enseigner des techniques shinigami ? Pouvait-il trouver plaisant de l'instruire en le combattant ? Pouvait-il prendre du plaisir en sa compagnie ? _Woh, c'est de Byakuya qu'on parle là !_ Donc non, ça devait être autre chose… Oui c'est ça, il devait être satisfait de pouvoir prendre sa revanche, en lui montrant combien le grand et fier capitaine Kuchiki était terriblement supérieur à lui. _Ça ne pouvait être que ça._

Le soleil au zénith leur indiqua qu'il était temps de prendre une pause ainsi que leur déjeuner. Pas qu'ils ne se sentaient ni l'un ni l'autre particulièrement épuisés – bien que l'effort fourni fusse grand, mais le combat était plaisant. Finalement, ils rompirent l'échange et sur un signe du capitaine, s'installèrent côte à côte pour manger leur bento.

« - Tu ressembles au capitaine Hitsugaya, entreprit Byakuya au bout de quelques bouchées.

- J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était toi qui lui ressemblait, retourna Ichigo goguenard.

- En quoi, puis-je savoir ? interrogea le noble.

- Aussi glacial et pointilleux ! lâcha le roux.

- … Le noble se rembrunit.

- Et pour toi, en quoi tu trouves que Toshiro et moi on se ressemble ?

- On considère que c'est un génie au vu de ses capacités d'apprentissage…Les tiennes étant encore plus impressionnantes… laissa tomber le capitaine d'une voix traînante. Mais je te rassure les tiennes se limitent seulement au domaine du simple combat.

- … »

Ichigo s'abîma dans la contemplation du sol poussiéreux.

Un moment passa avant que le roux ne reprenne, toujours dans la même position :

« - Je crois vraiment qu'on y arrivera pas…

- … Le capitaine tourna vers le shinigami remplaçant un œil interloqué.

- Moi à ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat et toi à être sympa sans être cinglant… déclara sans rire Ichigo tout en relevant les yeux. T'as raison on arrive pas à choisir.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous y faire tant que dura cette situation, soupira le noble

A ce moment, une voix célèbre les coupa :

« - Taisho ! beugla Renji toujours aussi délicat.

- Abarai Renji, je vous entends très bien, répondit le capitaine. Que me veux-tu encore ?

- C'était pour vous dire que j'ai bien apporté votre demande spéciale à la douzième, s'époumona le rouge sans tenir compte du commentaire.

- Et cela t'a nécessité toute la matinée ? interrogea Byakuya agacé par les manières de son lieutenant.

- C'est toujours compliqué avec le département de recherches, vous savez, rétorqua confus Renji.

- Il est vrai que confier une circulaire est une activité très complexe, railla le noble – _surtout quand on passe par la onzième chercher un remontant à l'aller comme au retour…_ N'as-tu pas suffisamment de tâches à accomplir pour venir perdre encore du temps ici ?

- … Non, Taicho, répondit humblement le lieutenant passablement gêné.

- Alors retournes-y avant qu'une envie me prenne de te confier la suite des archivages.

- Bonne journée taicho, retourna Renji en déguerpissant au plus vite. C'était lui où il avait encore cru reconnaître la voix d'Ichigo ? Finalement, la petite pause saké avec Madarame et Yumichika lui avait été salvatrice face à la division scientifique, mais il devait en supporter les conséquences maintenant… _Faut vraiment que j'arrête moi, je commence à entendre des voix bizarres !_

Cela sonna la fin du déjeuner pour les deux shinigami, qui se levèrent et comme la veille, s'attelèrent, pour l'après-midi, à essayer de maîtriser leur shikai. De son côté, Byakuya opta pour une technique moins destructrice que le jour précédent : il fit une marque au sol et se retira à une bonne longueur, le but étant d'arriver à lancer un Getsuga Tensho suffisant jusqu'à la trace sans la dépasser.

C'est ainsi qu'il se mit dos au roux et s'exerça comme il put. Byakuya était déconcerté par le manque de contrôle de la puissance de l'attaque. Pour la direction, rien à dire mais pour la force c'était autre chose : quoiqu'il fasse ou tente de faire, il n'arrivait à rien. Le capitaine ne parvenait pas à doser l'attaque. Il ne soulevait que légèrement la poussière au sol ; et si le coup parvenait à la marque s'était pour y mourir dans un effleurement. En un mot, rien qui ne puisse atteindre, ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon, un ennemi. De plus, l'énergie que puisait cette technique dans son reiatsu au moment de sa libération, créait un affaiblissement indéniable pendant une petite seconde. Byakuya se demanda qu'elle pouvait être la réelle puissance d'Ichigo pour ne pas être troublé par cet effet.

Il continuait malgré tout à s'entraîner sans relâche, répétant inlassablement le même geste, abattant coup sur coup le zanpakuto, ne modifiait à chaque fois que la quantité de reiatsu à laisser dévorer par Zangetsu. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où il s'entraînait, seul au soleil dans une des cours du manoir, coupé de tous, au maniement du sabre. Il se souvenait qu'au même âge – enfin corporel, il passait des heures et des heures à répéter le même mouvement afin de le maîtriser parfaitement. Une discipline stricte et un travail technique d'une extrême précision : voilà comment il était parvenu à son niveau.

« - AAH PUTAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Le cri tonitruant d'Ichigo mit fin à ses rêveries. Il avait dû se faire entendre par la moitié du Seireitei. Byakuya se tourna alors en direction de la clameur et fut saisi d'effroi par la vision qui s'étalait devant lui : un "Byakuya" en sang, les vêtements déchiquetés, les cheveux éparpillés, une expression de souffrance et de colère sur le visage, à genoux dans la poussière. Se voir ainsi le choqua. Le capitaine était saisi, pétrifié sur place : jamais il n'avait été dans une situation de ce genre. Oui, il avait déjà été blessé et même grièvement mais pas au point de se retrouver dans un état aussi lamentable. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui là, mais Ichigo. Le capitaine sortit de sa léthargie et se précipita d'un shunpo auprès du jeune homme.

« - Ichigo, que s'est-il passé ? Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? »

Le regard inquiet du capitaine sembla réveiller le roux. Alors que sa vue voilée par le sang le laissait difficilement voir de qui se passait devant lui, le roux capta tout de même une lueur étrange dans les yeux qui lui faisaient face. "Ses" yeux étaient remplis d'une inquiétude d'autant plus forte que "ses" sourcils étaient fortement froncés. Les fronçait-il par peur pour les autres, devant leurs souffrances et son incapacité à les protéger ? Était-ce par angoisse et non par colère comme tout le monde aimait à le croire ? Mais la douleur présente eut tôt fait de mettre fin à l'effet miroir.

Le capitaine allongea le shinigami remplaçant dans un coin protégé et commença à examiner les blessures : son kido ne serait pas suffisant pour le soigner. En un éclair, Byakuya sorti du terrain et tomba nez à nez avec Renji, que le cri avait ameuté. Le lieutenant agrippa par le col "Ichigo" et lui hurla au visage :

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon taicho ?

- Laisse-moi passer. »

Renji hors de lui le plaqua contre le mur d'enceinte.

« - Je t'ai demandé de me dire ce que tu as fait à mon capitaine, gronda le lieutenant la voix sourde de colère.

- Laisse-moi et va chercher Unohana-taicho rapidement, rétorqua le capitaine qui fulminait doublement. »

Le noble n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Ce n'était vraiment le moment propice à ce que Renji fasse du zèle.

Alors le lieutenant, maintenant toujours le "roux", commença à se diriger vers l'entrée du terrain traînant le noble avec violence. Comprenant le danger, Byakuya se libéra avec violence de la main de son lieutenant et à son tour, il l'empoigna au point de presque l'étrangler et avant de lui souffler au visage :

« - Et moi, je t'ai dit d'aller chercher Unohana Retsu. »

Renji ne reconnut pas le regard d'"Ichigo" mais comprit qu'il n'était pas de taille à rivaliser avec lui à cet instant. Il lui lança à son tour un regard plein de défi, de haine et de colère avant de disparaître dans un shunpo. Byakuya retourna auprès d'Ichigo et essaya de lui donner les premiers soins. Alors que le roux essayait de se relever comme pour cacher sa honte, il explosa sans prévenir :

« - Ah putain ! Je me suis mangé Senbonzakura en pleine tronche ! Je me souvenais pas que ça faisait aussi mal !

- Si tu trouves le moyen de hurler, c'est que tu ne vas pas si mal en fait. Donc essaye déjà de m'expliquer.

- J'étais parvenu à libérer ton zanpakuto à la con, mais j'arrivais pas à le faire décoller cet enfoiré. Ça m'énervait et puis je pensais à toi qui le contrôlais si facilement. D'un seul coup, il m'a attaqué.

- Hum, je vois. Tu étais en colère, ajouta le noble.

- Ouais et pas qu'un peu ! Deux heures que j'essayais de le faire réagir, haleta le roux.

- Tu m'en voulais et tu désirais me tuer pour ça, déclara le noble placidement.

- Ouais, je crois… sur le coup… je voulais vraiment… enfin… avoua Ichigo en détournant les yeux.

- Me tuer. Et bien tu as réussi, conclut le capitaine.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? interrogea le roux incrédule.

- Tu voulais tuer "Byakuya" ? Tu avais mon image en tête ? Eh bien, Senbonzakura t'a obéi. Sauf que "Byakuya" c'est toi, en ce moment. Donc…

- …

- …

- Ça va j'ai pigé. »

À ce moment, Unohana apparut devant eux. La douce capitaine s'approcha du "noble" et constata l'état dans lequel il gisait. "Ichigo" s'écarta pour lui laisser le champ libre. Immédiatement, elle se mit à l'ouvrage : à genoux, elle commença par faire le bilan des blessures puis usa de son kido. Au bout d'un moment alors que le roux présentait un peu meilleure mine, elle commença par l'interroger doucement :

« - Kuchiki-taicho, vous faites décidément preuve de beaucoup d'imprudence ces derniers temps. Il ne me semblait pas avoir l'habitude de vous voir aussi souvent pour des raisons autres qu'administratives. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Ichigo sentit un regard polaire s'abattre sur lui et décida de ne rien répondre de crainte que le noble ne l'achève sur place. La capitaine de la quatrième division sentit l'échange muet.

« - N'ayez crainte, vous pouvez compter sur le secret médical. Est-ce le jeune ryoka qui vous a mis dans cet état ? »

Nouveau regard glacial de la part de Kuchiki. Nouveau mutisme du roux.

« - Voyons, je ne peux vous soigner convenablement si je n'ignore pas les raisons de votre souffrance. N'est-ce pas Kuchiki-sama, ajouta Unohana accompagnant le tout de son sourire si terrifiant. »

Retour du regard banquise, d'un côté. Fermeture complète des yeux, agrandissement du sourire, ton plus appuyé de la part de Retsu en retour :

« - Alors comment vous êtes-vous blessé, Kuchiki-sama ? »

Regard antarctique par jour de blizzard. Sourire maléfique digne d'un sabbat. Regard température zéro absolu. Sourire diabolique des enfers en liesse…

« - Oui, toutes mes excuses, déglutit le roux. Je me suis coupé.

- Ça je m'en étais rendu compte Taicho. Ce qui me paraît étrange, c'est que cela ressemble aux blessures que laisse votre zanpakuto… commença la capitaine en ouvrant un peu les yeux. »

Unohana avait bien compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien soutirer de plus au "noble"… du moins pour le moment. Quelque chose d'étrange avait lieu ici et surtout entre ces deux-là. Trop d'événements insolites : la disparition du capitaine sur terre, sa chute en arrivant, l'état du terrain d'entraînement autour d'elle et maintenant son zanpakuto qui l'attaquait… Elle reprit alors qu'elle finissait ses soins :

« - Les plaies étaient nombreuses mais peu profondes, les saignements pouvaient être impressionnants mais rien de bien grave en fin de compte. De plus vous êtes particulièrement résistant Taicho. »

Repliant ses effets, Unohana s'apprêta à partir :

« - Vous feriez bien d'aller vous reposer pour le moment. Kurosaki-kun pourriez-vous veiller sur le capitaine je vous prie, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le noble.

- Oui. Répondit sobrement un "Ichigo" qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées – _depuis quand mon shikai ne provoquait rien de grave ?…_

- Bien, dans ce cas, je passerai demain voir comment va Kuchiki-taicho. Ne vous reprochez rien, un accident est si vite arrivé pendant les entraînements : voyez les soldats de la onzième division… »

Le noble tiqua à la comparaison et Retsu sut qu'elle avait vu juste.

« - De plus si je puis me permettre, il faudrait veiller à ménager le lieutenant Abarai : il est plus sensible qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. Mais je sais que je peux compter sur vous… Taicho… »

Byakuya acquiesça toujours dans ses pensées sans relever le dernier mot d'Unohana. Cette dernière, satisfaite de son test, se dit qu'il était grand temps pour elle d'aller boire un thé avec le Soutaicho…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Unohana partie, Byakuya se tourna vers Ichigo, l'air dépenaillé qu'il présentait ne fit que conforter le noble dans sa décision :

« - En effet, je pense que l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons retourner au bureau, tu pourras te reposer. De toute façon, la séance aurait dû être écourtée dans tous les cas puisque tu étais sensé aller à la réunion des clans nobles. »

Ichigo ne répondit rien et se contenta de suivre le noble à travers un étrange dédale de passages et de couloirs désert. Le capitaine pour éviter qu'on ne "le" voie dans cet état avait pris un chemin détourné. Ils parvinrent au bureau sans trop éveiller de soupçon. Sur le bureau du capitaine attendait déjà une pile replète de dossiers à traiter. Mais contre toute attente, le capitaine ne s'attela pas directement à la tâche. Il se dirigea vers un placard et en sorti… un futon !

Il l'installa et invita le roux à s'y reposer.

« - Heu Byakuya, tu as l'habitude de dormir dans ton bureau ? demanda le roux.

- Lors de certaines gardes ou de périodes particulièrement actives cela peut m'arriver, répondit le noble de retour à ses papiers.

- … Désolé pour tout ça… commença Ichigo.

- N'en parlons plus, répondit le capitaine le nez dans sa paperasse. De toute façon cela devait arriver vu ton caractère…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es impulsif et tu te jettes sur l'ennemi sans réfléchir. Ta colère et ta haine troublent ton cœur. Ta lame s'émousse ; et cette fois-ci, elle s'est retournée contre toi car tu n'as pas su la guider correctement.

- … »

Ichigo pâlit soudainement et devint terriblement pensif, comme s'il venait de se faire happer dans un autre monde. …

« - Lui aussi m'a dit la même chose… »

Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Grand Fisher à la commémoration de la mort de sa mère. De son combat désespéré contre le hollow. De ses paroles. Des doutes et de sa rage… De sa mère qui l'avait encore sauvée… **[2]**

« - Qui t'a déjà averti ? Urahara ? Yoruichi ? interrogea le capitaine, sans levé les yeux de sa tâche.

- Non… un hollow…

- Un hollow t'a fait la morale ? Voilà le comble de l'ironie. Il devait être généreux pour…

- Le hollow qui a tué ma mère, le coupa le roux troublé tant par la colère que par la honte.

- … »

Le shinigami remplaçant revoyait toute la scène et combien il avait été pathétique, combien il était faible à cette époque – était-il vraiment devenu plus fort maintenant ? Suffisamment fort pour protéger ceux auxquels il tenait ? Il sentait encore la pluie s'abattre et les paroles résonner, le rire du hollow alors qu'il utilisait le corps de sa mère… Il avait osé, oui, osé souiller la mémoire de Masaki. Il avait joué avec son image, avec son sacrifice, avec son amour… Et lui n'était qu'un gamin égoïste, même son père par son absence de reproches le confortait dans cette idée. Lui dire de vivre alors que sa mère avait cessé d'exister, sacrifiant sa précieuse vie pour lui, lui qui n'avait même pas pu…

« - Et je n'ai pas… je n'ai même pas… même pas pu… la venger… Ichigo semblait vraiment secoué, des sanglots coincés dans sa gorge ; il se cacha derrière son bras.

- Ta mère a été tuée par un hollow que tu as rencontré ? souffla la voix du capitaine soudainement proche de son oreille. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête, en proie à ses tourments intérieurs. Byakuya s'installa près de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais de sentir le roux - d'habitude si combatif - autant mis à mal le dérangeait. Le capitaine sentait que quelque chose était en train de se rompre dans cet enfant. Doucement, le noble lui demanda :

« - Comment peux-tu être sûr que cet hollow soit celui qui ait tué ta mère ? Leurs perfides paroles sont des mensonges dont le but est de nous troubler afin de nous amoindrir…

- Si, c'était lui, je l'ai reconnu et puis il l'a utilisée contre moi… Grand Fisher celui qui manipule des appâts et qui préfère tuer des femmes… »

Byakuya comprit, il comprit toute l'histoire : plus de cinquante ans que ce hollow se jouait du Gotei 13 avec les pires ruses qui soient. Et il avait dû utiliser l'image de la mère d'Ichigo.

« - Et elle me suppliait de ne pas la tuer… Alors que je l'avais déjà tuée… Parce que je voyais les fantômes, j'ai voulu sauvé l'enfant qui se noyait… Je ne savais pas… Je ne faisais pas la différence à l'époque entre les vivants et les esprits… Si je n'y étais pas allé, alors maman n'aurait pas eu à mourir… »

A travers les paroles décousues, Byakuya découvrait la vérité et entrevoyait la tragédie.

« - Et là, alors qu'on venait voir maman… Le seul jour de l'année, pour son anniversaire… Rukia avait raison, je n'ai pas voulu la croire, elle qui voyait des hollow de partout… Ichigo tourna le dos au noble, les mots tremblants ayant du mal à sortir. Il a fallu qu'il vienne… Alors que c'est la seule fois où on peut manger avec elle, où cet idiot de père fume pour elle… Il a fallu qu'il vienne… »

Le noble percevait toute la détresse du jeune homme. Doucement, comme si cela était parfaitement interdit, Byakuya tendit sa main vers le roux et la posa sur son épaule, à peine un effleurement. Ichigo se tendit un instant au contact, puis s'y abandonna. Le noble laissa sa main reposer de tout son poids.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais alors qu'il allait me porter le coup de grâce, la dernière volonté de ma mère s'est matérialisée… Elle souriait et me remerciait… Me remercier alors que je l'ai conduite à la mort… Et je n'ai pas réussi à avoir cet hollow… Il a disparu après que je l'ai blessé… Elle me remerciait et moi… Je n'ai même pas pu la venger… Etre digne de son honneur… Et par ma faute, j'ai entraîné Rukia à sa perte… Ichigo se retourna le visage complètement défait et regarda le noble en face. Ce jour-là, j'ai demandé à Rukia de me laisser ses pouvoirs encore un peu pour que je puisse devenir fort et venger ma mère… »

Le visage tourmenté face à lui n'était plus le sien : le capitaine voyait en cet instant le jeune shinigami roux avec toute sa souffrance. Kuchiki comprit à ce moment beaucoup de choses : pourquoi Rukia s'était attachée à cet humain, pourquoi il l'avait sauvée, ce qu'il cherchait… _Tellement proche de Kaien…_

« - Il m'a aussi dit que tous les shinigami avaient une personne qu'ils ne pouvaient affronter… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tuer ma mère…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit le noble. J'étais prêt à tuer Rukia, l'image vivante d'Hisana et ma sœur… Cela n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments. De plus ce n'est pas Masaki. Dans un combat, tu dois savoir où est ton cœur et le garder ferme.

- Tu aurais vraiment tué Rukia ? osa Ichigo encore pensif.

- … »

Le noble ne pouvait lui avouer qu'il avait espéré un miracle jusqu'au bout ; et ce miracle était arrivé sous la forme d'un impertinent jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Non, jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer - ni se l'avouer complètement d'ailleurs - ou le remercier comme il se devait ; au moins il pourrait lui apprendre à être plus fort.

« - Tu m'as évité de m'y confronter, conclut-il. »

Sur ce, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse plus que ça, il passa sa main dans "ses" cheveux :

« - Tu devrais dormir un peu. »

Byakuya resta de longues minutes ainsi, bizarrement Ichigo semblait plus détendu. Le sommeil vint le saisir alors. Le capitaine lui-même abîmé dans ses pensées ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait. Ce n'est que quand il perçut la respiration lente et régulière du roux que le noble décida de se remettre au travail.

Au fur et à mesure que la pile de dossiers diminuait et que le temps passait, Byakuya estompait la vision tragique et la confession douloureuse d'Ichigo. Il essayait de noyer dans le travail les réflexions qu'il avait à propos du roux. Pourtant une pensée revenait sans cesse : Ichigo enfant avait vu mourir sa mère et maintenant il cherchait à la venger… Masaki s'était donc sacrifiée pour sauver son fils. Il comprenait maintenant la rage et les paroles que lui avait adressées Ichigo le premier soir dans sa chambre. Il comprenait le lien qui l'unissait à Rukia.

Il ne pouvait en vouloir à sa sœur. Il est des serments que l'on ne peut défaire – il ne le savait que trop bien. Voilà pourquoi ce ryoka les avait attaqués ; pourquoi Ichigo avait risqué autant et voulu sauver la vie de la shinigami. Il avait cru à une époque que les sentiments qui les liaient tous les deux étaient d'un autre genre, plus doux et plus normaux. En fait, c'était un serment tacite : devenir plus fort, protéger les plus faibles et ainsi se faire absoudre d'avoir tué l'être le plus cher à leurs yeux. Un instant Byakuya aurait préféré que leur lien soit de cette autre nature, de celle qui lit un homme et une femme… Car maintenant il le savait, il ne pourrait jamais s'interposer entre eux et ne le devrait pas.

Trois coups à la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le capitaine invita son visiteur à entrer. Devant lui, se tenait Nemu : elle était venue lui apporter sa commande. La fukutaicho de la douzième ne parut pas surprise par l'étrange tableau : pourtant un "Byakuya" endormi dans un coin de "son" bureau et un "Ichigo" travaillant d'arrache pied à la distribution des corvées de la sixième division n'était pas chose courante. En même temps par sa nature soumise et avec ce qu'elle voyait auprès de Kurotsuchi, il était normal que plus rien ne puisse la surprendre.

"Ichigo" lui fit signe de s'approcher et Nemu en conclut qu'elle devrait aviser avec le roux puisque le capitaine était indisposé et le lieutenant absent. Elle expliqua donc rapidement les caractéristique de l'appareil, les réglages à faire selon l'usage désiré – elle laissa d'ailleurs une notice illustrée made in Mayuri particulièrement effrayante – puis déposa l'objet sur le bureau, salua et repartit aussi discrètement qu'à son habitude.

Vu comme cela, la commande de Byakuya ressemblait à un innocent petit bracelet. Le capitaine regarda longuement l'objet avant de le saisir et de le ranger dans son kimono. Finalement Ichigo n'irait sûrement plus à la réunion, il pouvait l'épargner pour une fois après tout, le roux avait déjà eu suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

De nouveau l'on frappa à la porte. Cette fois ce fut Renji qui parut, les bras chargés de paperasses. Il se rembrunit immédiatement en voyant "Ichigo" à son bureau et pâlit en découvrant son "capitaine" endormi au sol.

« - Ne qu'inquiète pas, il dort juste. »

Les articulations des phalanges du lieutenant blanchirent alors que ces mains se crispaient autour des papiers.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que tu trames mais fais en sorte que rien n'arrive à mon taicho, tu m'entends. »

Il déposa les documents sur le bureau du capitaine et s'apprêta à partir. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta, une main posée sur le chambranle et sans se retourner, Renji s'adressa alors lui :

« - Ichigo, tu as beau être… un ami, je ne te pardonnerais pas si Kuchiki-taicho était… enfin si Rukia pleure à cause de toi, tu verras ma colère… En plus, ce n'est pas à toi de le vaincre et tu le sais. »

Renji claqua la porte et partit en direction de la onzième : un petit combat lui ferait le plus grand bien.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Le claquement réveilla Ichigo en sursaut. Il tourna vers Byakuya un regard amorphe puis soudain il s'étira, bailla et déclara tout de go :

« - Yosh ! J'ai bien dormi, je me sens d'attaque là ! »

Le capitaine n'en revenait pas : un peu de repos et ses blessures allaient déjà infiniment mieux, sans parler de son moral !

« - Bon, au fait c'était quoi que je devais déjà dire pour le troisième salut ?

- Tu veux aller à la cérémonie ? interrogea le noble, incrédule.

- Ouaip ! Et puis ça compte pour ton honneur ce genre de truc, non ? rétorqua le roux, qui souhaitait surtout échapper le plus possible à la présence du capitaine suite à la scène qui venait de lui offrir ; il dissimula donc sa honte derrière un grand sourire.

- Dans ce cas, il est plus que l'heure pour aller se préparer, souffla le brun en se levant et s'emparant des documents que lui avait laissés Renji. »

Ils partirent pour le manoir et se retirèrent dans les appartements du chef de clan en toute discrétion. Ichigo prit rapidement une douche salvatrice qui lui remit les idées en place : _pourquoi le capitaine arrivait-il à le faire parler de ce qu'il y avait de plus intime en lui ?..._ Lorsqu'il eut finit, il découvrit que ces vêtements avaient disparus – enfin sauf un. C'est donc en fundoshi qu'il se présenta devant Byakuya. Celui-là laissa un long regard parcourir tout "son" corps, Ichigo ne savait pas comment réagir face à ses yeux qui le détaillaient sans aucune pudeur. Quand il eut terminé son inspection, le capitaine déclara :

« - La plupart des coupures sont partiellement remises, de toutes façon elles ne se verront pas avec ta tenue ; mais pour les entailles au visage, c'est un autre problème : il faut que je réfléchisse à quoi faire… »

Ah c'était donc pour ça que le capitaine l'avait regardé ainsi… _Oh, mais je m'attendais à quoi d'autre là ? _Soudain Byakuya s'approcha puis lui refit quelques bandages et commença à le vêtir.

« - Je suppose que tu n'as jamais passé une tenue d'apparat de ce genre, lui demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il déposait les couches successives de vêtements délicatement.

- Non en effet, souffla Ichigo plutôt troublé par les doigts fins qui lui courraient sur tout le corps, nouant par ici, lissant par là, glissant contre sa peau en de légers effleurements. »

Il détourna le regard alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Byakuya s'en rendit compte mais ne sut que faire : il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi pour une fois il attaquait la pudeur du roux. Ce n'était pas _– malheureusement !_ – la première fois qu'il l'habillait…

Quand il eut fini, le capitaine fit assoir le plus jeune pour pouvoir le coiffer. Les doigts doux reprirent alors leur jeu, peignant la chevelure soyeuse et plaçant de nouveaux Kenseikan – les autres n'ayant pas résisté à Senbonzakura. Finalement Ichigo s'était fait à ces attentions, Byakuya était toujours très doux à ces moments-là – _après tout il est normal qu'il tienne à son corps._ Pourtant le souffle chaud du capitaine le faisait frémir plus qu'il n'aurait dû (NdA : et nous donc ! Aahh…).

Quand tout fut fini, Byakuya partit chercher quelque chose dans la pièce attenante et Ichigo en profita pour se dégourdir un peu : le vêtement était très lourd, limitant ses mouvements et sa respiration. Passant devant un miroir, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soufflé par la beauté et le classe qui émanait du "noble" ainsi paré.

Oh non, ce n'était plus le froid et réfléchi capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13 mais bien le puissant vingt-huitième héritier du clan Kuchiki. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à considérer Byakuya comme ça, après tout, les titres et tout le reste lui passaient bien au-dessus ; pour Ichigo seules les actions comptaient et c'étaient à elles qu'il se fiait pour connaître la valeur d'un être. Et justement, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec Byakuya…

Soudain ce dernier fit irruption devant lui, affichant une mine des plus énervées tout en tenant à la main un chiffon tout déchiré.

« - Kurosaki Ichigo, ce matin quand tu t'es habillé, quelle écharpe as-tu mise ?

- Ben, la même que d'hab'… Enfin celle dans la boîte sur… Ah ouais, je me suis peut-être un peu planté, dit-il levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ça veut dire que toi non plus, tu n'avais pas remarqué donc je l'ai pas tellement abîmée que ça sur Terre, tu vois ?

- Sur Terre non, mais au Seireitei, tu as fini par l'achever, articula d'une voix polaire le noble en tendant ce qui fut feu le Ginpakukazahana no usuginu, trésor des Kuchiki. »

La suite se passa très vite : Byakuya dont le reiatsu était monté en flèche empoigna par le bras le roux et le traîna à côté, lui passa l'écharpe achetée aux frais d'Urahara – dire que le noble avait escompté cacher dans les plis moelleux du Ginpakukazaharu "son" visage égratigné. Soudain, une lueur se fit dans son esprit le capitaine plongea la main dans le revers de son uniforme et en sortit un bracelet, qu'il passa rapidement au poignet du shinigami remplaçant. L'objet se referma sur un cliquetis sec résonnant comme une sentence pour son crime.

Ichigo, n'osant plus rien dire, se laissait faire il ne broncha donc pas quand le capitaine lui passa au bras l'infernale machine – dont il ignorait tout – de la douzième. _Oh mais il aurait tout le loisir de cette soirée pour en comprendre le fonctionnement._ Oui, c'était immanquable, puisque même le noble devait lutter pour ne pas somnoler lors de ce genre de représentation… Ichigo piquerait forcément du nez et le bracelet ne manquerait pas de le rappeler à l'ordre. Dans son infini machiavélisme, Kurotsuchi avait mis au point un instrument pour maintenir soi-disant les gardes éveillés : mais au lieu d'inhiber directement la fatigue ou le sommeil, il avait choisi la méthode douloureuse… Chaque fois que le porteur dodelinait, une puissante décharge électrique était émise…

**[1]** Mais qui est donc cette compagnie, voyons ? Mais si vous savez, je vous en ai parlé au chapitre précédent ! Le truc c'est que la lumière ne sera faite qu'au chapitre 20, niark !

**[2]** La version papier et la version animée divergent quant à cette scène. Et bien que je ne sois pas convaincue par celle de l'anime, il y a disons une idée qui me plaît dans le fait d'étayer sur les réactions d'Ichigo à se retrouver face à un double de sa mère. Je trouve la version papier extrêmement spartiate – en gros, y'a rien ! – et donc un petit mix des deux seraient l'idéal. Rejeter l'idée d'une résurgence de l'âme de Masaki et plutôt miser sur la réminiscence des souvenirs de bonté, de force et de sacrifice qu'elle lui a légués pour justifier la victoire – relative soit – d'Ichigo. En gros en la revoyant, il se souvient d'elle et de ses valeurs, ce qui le sauve, aurait été idéal !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Voilà, désolé pour le retard, normalement je publie le lundi mais là c'est vraiment un très gros chapitre. Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je constate que j'en suis déjà au chapitre 10, donc cette fic risque plutôt de monter à vingt chapitres que les quinze initialement prévus. J'espère que ça ira quand même !

Bon, je vais encore me reviewer pour répondre aux com' dont les auteurs n'ont pas de compte sur FFnet (ça devrait tomber dans la soirée parce que là, ça fait quasiment deux jours que j'ai pas mangé donc il serait bien que je m'en occupe ! Oui je sais tout le monde s'en fout ! -_- !).

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la conversation avec Rukia, l'enfer du protocole et une nouvelle gaffe d'Ichigo.

Comme d'hab', vous pouvez toujours nourrir M. Lapin par vos reviews (regardez il peut passer plus de temps sans manger de la vraie nourriture comme ça !)

Bye bye à tous !

M. Lapin mode "je me nourris exclusivement de carottes, de noisettes et de glands !"


	11. Ainsi va la vie… à vau l’eau !

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimiilolita. Ils sont deux maîtres queux. Pour nous mitonner leur fiction, ils font mariner un mouton – le uke du coin, quoi ! – dans le jus d'un oignon – appartenant toujours au même péquenot – qu'ils font ensuite un peu griller, puis ils le saisissent des deux côté et enfin, le passent à la broche ! Vous salivez déjà ? Allez donc y baver – en plus avec eux, ça aide à faire glisser !

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir publier qu'aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu énormément de travail. De plus, il me semble que le dernier chapitre n'a pas autant plu que les autres – peut-être était-il trop long ?… Enfin, j'espère que celui-là saura vous satisfaire.

Sinon, je voudrais saluer la Guadeloupe : je ne sais si la douceur du climat ou le sable des plages y sont suffisamment cléments pour que les jeunes gens qui y poussent soient aussi adorables - un quart de mes fidèles revieweurs y vivent, alors voilà le pourquoi de ce petit coucou ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour saluer tous les lecteurs à l'international ; n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, je trouve ça génial de pouvoir, par une passion commune, se retrouver et pourquoi pas échanger nos quotidiens cosmopolites. Mais non, lecteurs/trices de France métropolitaine, je ne vous en aime pas moins… Bon, ok : gros coucou à tous ! Alors, pas de jaloux, né ?

Note de l'auteur : On garde le même système qu'avant puisque ça à l'aire de fonctionner, donc :

Byakuya = Byakuya dans le corps d'Ichigo = "Ichigo"

Ichigo = Ichigo dans le corps de Byakuya = "Byakuya"

Les pensées et les voix des hollow sont en italique, idem quand nos chers protagoniste sont obligés de parlé d'eux, à l'inverse de autres dans ce cas.

NB : les parenthèses sont réservées à l'usage de l'unique commentaire – pervers évidemment – du lapin dans son texte.

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 11 : Ainsi va la vie… à vau-l'eau !

Byakuya, en partie satisfait par son tour, redevint un peu plus calme. Ichigo n'avait rien compris à l'action, mais il en avait saisi la teneur essentielle : ne rien dire et ne rien faire s'il tenait à sa vie ! Ainsi jouant la carte de l'obéissance, il se retrouva rapidement dehors flanqué d'un Byakuya sinistre qui l'escortait jusqu'au lieu où se tenait la réunion.

Leur marche les conduisit dans un secteur où Ichigo n'avait jamais mis les pieds, enfin pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Devant une imposante bâtisse, le noble se stoppa : il ne pouvait dans son état aller plus loin. Il échangea un long regard avec Ichigo où le roux sentit un mélange de jugement, de crainte et de colère lui peser dessus ; de son côté, Byakuya lisait dans celui de son vis-à-vis une étrange combinaison d'irritation, de confiance en soi et un petit quelque chose se voulant rassurant…

Ils échangèrent peu de mots car la situation ne leur permettaient pas – juste de quoi rasséréner un peu le capitaine sur la bonne conduite que le roux souhaitait afficher, avec une dernière mise au point des attitudes que le shinigami devait tenir pour respecter le protocole.

Avant de le quitter, Byakuya déjà en parti retourné lui lança assez bas :

« - Et veille à ne pas t'endormir… »

Ichigo ne releva pas plus que ça ces dernières paroles, ronchonnant intérieurement contre le capitaine qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'infantiliser.

Sur ce, "Byakuya" pénétra par l'immense et imposant porche dans le bâtiment. Rien de vraiment tape à l'œil dans la décoration ne prouvait la richesse des lieux : mais la préciosité des matériaux utilisés et la qualité des objets présents étaient là pour rappeler à tous qu'ils se trouvaient dans le temple de la haute noblesse. En outre, l'emblème de chacune des grandes maisons ornait les murs en égales proportions.

D'ailleurs, heureusement que chaque membre présent portait sur sa luxueuse tenue l'insigne du clan auquel il appartenait car cela permit à Ichigo de saluer d'un signe de tête "sa" famille déjà présente et d'identifier plus ou moins les personnages les plus importants. "Lui"-même se retrouvait à appartenir ce soir à cette catégorie ; et il dut donc s'installer - après maintes salutations protocolaires et phrases récitées par cœur par chaque partie - tout devant, insigne honneur réservé aux chefs de clan.

Il s'était relativement bien débrouillé dans l'ensemble – à part avec la vieille peau dont il n'avait pu reconnaître l'appartenance et l'espèce de pète-sec, qui l'avait toisé, portant un regard appuyé sur son étole… Ah oui, il y avait aussi la cousine qu'il n'avait pas reconnue et qui l'avait très mal pris et pis aussi, les deux petits vieux habillés bizarrement et peut-être bien, le grand type qui semblait aussi avenant que le Kuchiki dans ses grands jours… _Ouais bon, cinq six personnes sur le tas présent, c'est pas si grave ?_ En même temps, le seul qu'il connaissait dans tout ce défilé, c'était Omaeda. Impressionnant comme ils se ressemblaient tous dans sa famille – sauf la petite dernière, une veinarde !

Il fut soulagé pour une fois que Byakuya occupe une place si importante : cela, lui avait permis de ne pas avoir à se présenter ; c'était plutôt les autres qui étaient venus lui témoigner leurs hommages, voire même on l'avait laissé relativement en paix quand il comparait avec certains qui s'échinaient à toutes sortes de rites d'accueil. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage et les discussions baissaient de volume quand elles ne cessaient pas tout simplement. _Byakuya était-il donc une terreur pour tous ?_ Non, il en était de même avec certains autres nobles dont l'attitude tout aussi altière, que celle du capitaine en temps normal, semblait indiquer l'importance de leur rang.

Installé sur son coussin au premier rang, Ichigo patientait tant bien que mal. Ce manque d'action n'était pas pour lui plaire habituellement mais après la journée qu'il venait de passer, il n'allait pas se plaindre de prendre un peu de repos. Le seul inconvénient était l'endroit où il se tenait : il devait en permanence rester sur ses gardes de peur de se faire surprendre et de ne pouvoir donner le change.

Petit à petit, le calme se fit alors que la plupart des invités s'installait selon un système très complexe afin de respecter les honneurs et les inimitiés, les alliances et les cabales. Ichigo était relativement tendu car tous pouvaient le voir, alors que lui ne pouvait absolument pas observer les réactions que son attitude pouvait provoquer. _Tu parles d'un repos ! Byakuya va m'allumer si jamais j'en fais encore une… _

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion alors que les derniers retardataires arrivaient sous les regards méprisants et les murmures outrés un en particulier venait de s'installer à sa gauche, au grand dam du roux qui avait espéré le pas avoir de voisin immédiat. Ichigo finit par se risquer à jeter un coup d'œil à cet importun. Il fut agréablement surpris d'y trouver Kyoraku ! Ce dernier le salua de son inimitable sourire, mi-dragueur mi-embué par les vapeurs de saké. Le roux en fut soulagé. Le capitaine, toujours aussi nonchalant, avait gardé son kimono rose par dessus sa tenue d'apparat et son chapeau de paille lui tombait devant les yeux.

« - L'entraînement avec le jeune shinigami remplaçant serait-il éprouvant ? ne put se retenir de taquiner le capitaine de la huitième division.

- … »

Ichigo se demandait ce qu'insinuait le plus flemmard des shinigami. Soudain il comprit !

« - Non, ce n'est pas ce que t-vous pouvez croire ! Je… me suis retrouvé à … devoir… »

Alors qu'Ichigo s'embrouillait tout seul – même si ses excuses étaient pitoyables, il admirait en cet instant la répartie d'Inoue – sous le regard de plus en plus amusé de Shunsui, le gong annonçant le début de la cérémonie retentit. _Littéralement sauvé par le gong, que les dieux en soient remerciés !_

Le roux prit donc le sage parti de se taire et de se concentrer sur le discours d'ouverture. La première demi-heure de la cérémonie se passa relativement bien, une fois le discours d'ouverture passé. Une histoire des hauts faits des premières familles et de leurs exploits fut narrée de façon suffisamment épique pour intéresser notre jeune shinigami. Mais quand on commença à décliner les arbres généalogiques des illustres ancêtres, le roux commença à sentir poindre le sommeil : la salle était bien chauffée, il se retrouvait lové dans des vêtements doux et suffisamment rigides – vu le nombre de couches ! – pour qu'il ne s'avachisse pas trop sur lui-même, s'il venait par mégarde à s'assoupir. De plus la voix monotone qui parlait faisait une berceuse tout à fait acceptable.

Alors arriva ce qui devait arriver, les yeux d'Ichigo se fermèrent doucement et sa tête commença à tomber vers l'avant… Mais à ce moment-là, le roux ressentit une intense brûlure le parcourir. Il se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres pincées. Kyoraku posa sur "Byakuya" un regard en coin – _qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu piquer le noble pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, si soudainement ?_ De plus, Shunsui aurait mis sa main à couper que le capitaine de la sixième division était sur le point de s'endormir éhontément quelques instants auparavant…

De son côté, Ichigo n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se produire, mais la vive persistance de la douleur suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se reprit, se concentrant sur les paroles qui coulaient en un lent débit monotone et après avoir lutté suffisamment pour justifier une défaite acceptable, le roux se retrouva à dodeliner de la tête de nouveau. Comme précédemment une douleur intense lui vrilla les nerfs. Il sursauta même un peu plus, étant plus conscient que la première fois.

Il s'agita sur son coussin, ce que ses voisins relevèrent mais que la bienséance leur interdit de lui faire remarquer. Tout étourdi, Ichigo se demandait si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il jeta furtivement des coups d'œil sur les personnes l'avoisinant mais rien ne laissait soupçonner quoique ce fut : chacun ayant l'air profondément absorbé par le discours qui continuait sans que rien ne puisse l'interrompre.

Toute cette agitation finit par dissiper l'engourdissement qui avait saisi Ichigo et se replongeant donc dans le mutisme général, il reprit le cours de la narration. Cette fois-ci, c'étaient au tour des différents élus au Central 46 d'être passés en revue – et ce, depuis la création de cette instance. Non, décidément ce n'était pas possible de supporter passivement ces histoires sans piquer du nez et pour la troisième fois, Ichigo fut mystérieusement rappelé à l'ordre.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait très bien senti le point de départ de la terrible souffrance qui lui avait parcouru le long de l'échine. Le plus discrètement possible, il souleva sa manche et son regard se posa sur un bracelet d'apparence on ne peut plus anodine – geste qui passa malheureusement pour un regard à la montre malséant, auprès de ses compères qui s'en indignèrent de nouveau. Faisant maintenant face à la démoniaque invention, Ichigo se souvenait du moment où le noble la lui avait passée – Byakuya l'avait retirée de son kimono avant de refermer la pernicieuse petite chose sur son poignet…

Kyoraku sous son chapeau semblait profondément endormi, sûrement en train de décuver tout en faisant de joyeux rêves peuplés d'une Nanao-chan beaucoup moins réservée… Le roux ressentit une sorte de jalousie : lui aussi aurait bien voulu roupiller histoire d'échapper à cérémonie ! _Et veille à ne pas t'endormir…_ Oh oui, maintenant tout lui revenait ! Ichigo n'était plus dupe celui qui le pourrissait, l'avait fait en tout état de cause… Byakuya avait vraiment réussi à gagner définitivement le titre de tortionnaire implacable. Et dire qu'il avait voulu s'en faire un ami…

Alors Ichigo tenta en vain de se défaire du diabolique bracelet mais le bijou ne présentait aucune trace ouverture possible. Le roux essaya la force avec acharnement, il tira sur la malheureuse chose mais ne parvint qu'à se tordre le poignet. Il était terriblement limité dans ses mouvements et ne voyait vraiment pas comment se débarrasser de cet objet de torture. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à obtenir était juste l'augmentation croissante de sa colère.

C'est ainsi que s'écoula la première heure de la cérémonie. Si ce que Byakuya lui avait dit était vrai – et il ne voyait pas pourquoi douter – il restait encore trois trop longues heures avant la fin…

La seconde heure, il fut rappelé encore deux fois à l'ordre et par un étrange phénomène, la douleur était encore plus intense à chaque fois alors qu'il aurait dû s'y habituer. Mais c'était sans connaître la profondeur du vice de Mayuri, qui avait programmé l'engin infernal à un châtiment croissant... À partir de ce moment, il ne se focalisa plus que sur une même litanie salvatrice jusqu'à ce que les portes de cet enfer veuillent bien s'ouvrir pour le relâcher : _pas dormir, pas dormir, pas dormir, pas dormir, pas dormir, pas dormir, pas dormir, pas dormir, pas dormir, pas dormir,…_

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

De son côté, Byakuya rentrait plutôt tranquillement. Peut-être que de pouvoir, pour une fois, échapper aux corvées liées à son rang lui était plaisant. Evidemment il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, ni ne se permettrait ce genre de réflexion mais malgré tout, son humeur était plus légère – enfin façon Kuchiki ! La légère brise qui souffla dans son cou, le ramena soudain à la triste réalité : le Ginpakukazahana no Uzuginu était dans un état lamentable… et tout cela par la faute de ce maudit gamin !

Son humeur reprit une teinte plus sombre et il se dirigea alors rapidement vers le manoir. Quand il y fut parvenu, il s'installa dans son bureau et s'attela à la tâche de traiter les dossiers de sa division. Byakuya avait retrouvé son indifférence habituelle et l'automatisme de ses fonctions. Mais d'un certain côté, il éprouvait une étrange sensation : c'était la première fois depuis l'incident qu'il se retrouvait seul ; et il ne parvenait pas à identifier s'il en ressentait un profond soulagement ou une sourde inquiétude.

Le nez dans ses papiers, il fut soudain interpellé par l'arrivée d'une certaine personne.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le bureau de Nii-sama, Ichigo ? s'écria Rukia. »

Byakuya posa un regard indéchiffrable sur sa sœur. Avec lui, elle se contenait toujours, révélant la part la plus douce de sa personnalité mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait avec Abarai ou Kurosaki, elle perdait toute réserve pour se transformer en véritable dragon… Et le noble en fit les frais…

« - T'as pas entendu ma question, baka ? continua Rukia en lui assénant un violent coup de poing sur le crâne. Nii-sama déteste que l'on vienne toucher à ses affaires ! Et puis c'est quoi cette tête, on dirait un poisson mort ! »

Un coup, il avait une tête de constipé, l'autre de poisson ahuri ! Quelque soit son apparence, les critiques restaient toujours aussi dégradantes… En même temps, les manières on ne peut plus toniques de Rukia l'avaient soufflé – si ça avait été Renji, il l'aurait traité de rustre mal dégrossi dont la place devrait se tenir entre la lie du Rukongai et les agités de la onzième, mais sa sœur restait malgré tout une frêle demoiselle à ses yeux…

« - Kuchiki-tai-… m'a donné du travail à faire et m'a demandé de s'installer à son bureau, tenta Byakuya sous le regard incendiaire de la petite brune.

- Mouais, je trouve ça louche…

- Ordre du Soutaicho, répliqua tout de go le capitaine - après tout si ça marchait avec cet idiot d'Ichigo, ça devrait fonctionner avec lui…

- … Bon, si le commandant en a donné l'ordre lui-même… J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai… »

_Vraiment efficace comme technique !_s'autorisa-t-il à penser_._

Rukia devint soudain pensive. Dans le fond, "Ichigo" était prisonnier du jeu de la Soul Society par sa faute. De plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait réellement le Seireitei et espérait que le jeune humain ne risquait rien. Byakuya, qui n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis tous ces derniers jours, se dit que c'était là la meilleure occasion de rattraper le temps perdu… Et peut-être même de lui soutirer quelques informations importantes.

« - Que dirais-tu de prendre une pause avec moi ? Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pris le thé ensemble, proposa d'une voix plus douce le noble.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? Si c'est pas pour flemmarder, je crois en effet qu'une pause te fera le plus grand bien… répondit Rukia, son visage affichant une expression de profonde surprise. »

_À part chez Urahara, on n'a jamais pris le thé ensemble, c'est plutôt un truc à Nii-sama ça…_

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les appartements de "Byakuya". Rukia s'interrogea :

« - Heu, c'est les appartements de mon frère là, non ? tenta la petite femme complètement interloquée.

- "Byakuya" préfère que je… traîne par là, plutôt que je me risque à provoquer des catastrophes ailleurs, répondit assez bas le noble qui, suite à l'évocation du nom du roux, exprimait les doutes qui l'assaillaient en pensant au déroulement de la cérémonie.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as vraiment un traitement de faveur… Moi, j'ai à peine le droit d'y approcher… maugréa la jeune shinigami.

- Pourtant, "il" ne t'a jamais interdit de venir, tu es même l'une des seules à avoir le droit de te promener dans "son" jardin, lui répondit doucement "Ichigo".

- Com-comment sais-tu ça ? bafouilla la brune tout à coup profondément gênée.

- "Il" me l'a dit en arrivant, pour me faire passer le message de me… tenir à carreau… soupira Byakuya exaspéré de parler de lui ainsi – et peut-être, en pensant à Ichigo qui n'avait sûrement pas compris de le sous-entendu.

- Tu ne déranges pas Nii-sama, au moins ? Elle se mit à lui frictionner le sommet du crâne avec son poing, après lui avoir coincé la tête sous son bras. Mon frère est généreux de s'occuper de ton entraînement et de te loger ainsi ! Montre toi s'en digne ! »

Elle s'arrêta soudain face au manque évident de réaction du roux : d'habitude Ichigo râlait comme un porc quand elle lui faisait ça !

« - D'ailleurs, ça se passe comment avec lui ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieuse, en le relâchant

- Il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs… » Byakuya soupira en repensant à toutes les catastrophes qu'Ichigo avait produites jusqu'à maintenant.

Le capitaine sortit le nécessaire à thé et s'attela à la tâche de le préparer ; comme à son habitude, il s'installa sur l'engawa pour ce faire. Rukia le suivit sans rien dire mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. _Depuis quand il sait préparer le thé ? Et puis pourquoi il fait comme chez lui ?_ Alors qu'il préparait la boisson chaude, elle se risqua :

« - Tu sais Nii-sama n'est pas l'homme que l'on croit. Sa voix s'atténua alors qu'elle poursuivit. Il est même très protecteur, il ne le montre pas c'est tout !… _Surtout depuis l'incident…_

C'est ainsi que Rukia désignait les événements qui s'étaient produits à partir de son arrestation et en particuliers, sa mise à mort.

- Tu penses qu'il essaye de se faire pardonner ? demanda innocemment le noble.

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai compris certaines choses sous un nouvel angle… avec ce qu'il m'a avoué. Mais Nii-sama reste un mystère…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille s'excuser en faisant ça. "Byakuya" n'est pas ce genre d'homme : sa fierté, il sait sur quoi elle repose…

- …

- Tu ne l'ignore sûrement mais avant de venir t'annoncer ta sentence, "il" avait plaidé auprès de la Chambre des 46. "Il" espérait pouvoir atténuer ta peine malgré la gravité de ton crime… "Il" a utilisé tous les recours possibles avant de se résigner…

- … Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Rukia la voix ténue et le regard perdu au sol.

- Nous avons eu une discussion, une sorte de mise au point… répondit Byakuya lentement.

- On dirait finalement que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, retourna Rukia avec un reniflement, braquant ses yeux dans ceux du noble. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard. La brune sondait "Ichigo", elle voulait connaître le degré de véracité de ses paroles. "Ichigo" ne cilla pas. Rukia ne connaissait pas cette expression neutre sur le visage du roux mais il semblait réellement sincère. Peut-être que "Byakuya" lui déteignait dessus. Mais en cet instant, elle n'allait pas se plaindre : le visage fin d'Ichigo, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas barré par son permanent froncement de sourcils, se révélait dans tout son éclat. Les yeux bruns semblaient sereins et un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son maintien le rendait distingué. Le shinigami remplaçant était vraiment beau garçon.

Ichigo avait grandit depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois mais pas physiquement. Bien évidement, les combats et les entrainements avaient développé son corps mais bien que restant impulsif, il avait compris que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'elles n'y paraissaient et la flamme dans ses yeux avait changée. Aujourd'hui, c'était encore plus flagrant.

« - Ca serait bien que mon frère ait un ami… Bien que je n'aurais jamais pensé à toi pour ce rôle ! se reprit-elle aussitôt en se rendant compte qu'elle avait exprimé à voix haute ses pensées. »

_Et encore le coup de l'ami !_ Eveillait-il à ce point la commisération, pour que les gens pensent qu'une amitié lui serait bénéfique ?... D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne cherchaient-ils pas à se rapprocher eux-mêmes dans ce cas ? Personne ne l'avait jamais fait et personne ne le ferait. En fait c'était faux : cet idiot de Kurosaki avait osé franchir le pas avec toute sa spontanéité habituelle et ce, depuis bien plus longtemps que le roux pouvait le croire.

Après la trahison d'Aizen, Ichigo l'avait appelé par son prénom le plus naturellement du monde – à son plus grand dam ! – et ne lui avait tenu aucune rigueur pour leur combat, ni profité du fait qu'il l'avait remercié… Byakuya ne le considérait pas comme un ami, non. Mais il avait dû reconnaître sa force, son bankai, le fait qu'il soit un shinigami à part entière. En un mot, le capitaine avait fini par accepter son existence… Ce qui était déjà beaucoup ! Et il avait aussi dû au passage accepter la familiarité du jeune homme, encore que… Le roux était vraiment une tornade qui renversait tout sur son passage et redistribuait les cartes.

À cause de lui, le noble avait dû avouer la vérité à Rukia et trahir en partie la promesse faite à Hisana de ne pas lui révéler leur lien ; il avait alors perdu sa position de frère désintéressé et pis encore, il était apparu faible aux yeux de tous. A cette idée, le capitaine sentit la colère poindre mais il se calma en repensant que cet idiot lui avait permis de protéger sa fierté par trois fois : en ne trahissant ni l'un ni l'autre de ses serments et surtout en sauvant Rukia.

Rukia… Cette petite sœur qui lui était advenue de nulle part, cette image si vivante de sa douce Hisana… Enfin physiquement, car leurs caractères étaient vraiment distincts ! Sa femme était d'une douceur infinie, comme si les malheurs subits à Inuzuri avaient renforcé sa délicatesse alors qu'ils avaient forgé un caractère bien trempé à Rukia. Cette enfant était rentrée soudainement dans sa vie et il avait toujours veillée sur elle dans l'ombre.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre dans une des salles de l'académie des Arts Spirituels : la ressemblance entre les deux sœurs était si forte que son cœur s'en était crispé d'une douleur indicible il n'en avait rien laissé paraître mais il avait pris à cet instant la décision de protéger Rukia quelque soit son choix. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et ignorer son existence. Mais leurs traits si proches lui avaient fatalement causé une grande souffrance à chacune de leur rencontre, comme l'avaient prédi les membres du clan. Il avait pris le sage parti de ne pas trop l'approcher et de pourvoir à ses besoins à distance. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la raison de cet éloignement, puisqu'officiellement, il l'avait adoptée au sein du clan pour cette raison même…

Pourtant, il avait apprécié chacune de leur rencontre et avait été extrêmement affligé d'apprendre son départ pour le monde des vivants par Ukitake, comme si elle le craignait ou le fuyait… Ou comme si elle ne considérait pas qu'il vaille peine d'être averti... Il ne méritait pas sa considération car après tout, son attitude glaciale tout au long de ces années ne pouvait pas lui prouver le profond attachement qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Et pourtant son frère se souvenait de tout : de sa fierté quand elle lui avait présenté son shikai, sa joie quand elle parlait de Kaien, sa déclaration de vouloir ressembler à la femme de son lieutenant. Byakuya en avait ressenti une certaine jalousie, en effet Kaien entretenait avec Rukia la relation qu'il aurait peut-être voulu avoir avec sa sœur. Mais finalement il s'en réjouissait car il ne pourrait jamais lui apporter cela il était donc heureux qu'elle puisse le trouver ailleurs…

Et puis, il y avait eu cette nuit où elle était apparue couverte de sang, pétrifiée… Le jour maudit où la treizième division avait connu son plus grand drame, le jour où elle avait vu Miyako, possédée, massacrer les membres de son unité, le jour où Ukitake lui avait enseigné la plus cruelle leçon, le jour où elle avait dû tuer Kaien…

Rukia en avait été ébranlée profondément et avait changé par la suite, son chagrin n'ayant jamais vraiment disparu malgré les années… Tout comme le noble qui portait toujours le deuil de sa femme. Il s'était douté des réels sentiments que sa sœur nourrissait envers son vice-capitaine et ne l'avait jamais jugée pour ça. Après tout, lui aussi avait servi à la treizième sous ses ordres et il avait pu apprécier l'homme à sa juste valeur. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de son choix quant à l'affectation de Rukia après son adoption, il la savait en de bonnes mains entre son ancien sempai et son lieutenant.

« - Tu tenais vraiment à Kaien… soupira le noble. Il parait qu'on se ressemble beaucoup… Que suis-je à tes yeux ?

- Comment es-tu autant au courant pour Kaien-dono ? C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez un peu mais Kaien-dono était un homme remarquable contrairement à toi, baka ! répondit Rukia faussement énervée. »

Byakuya aurait pu prendre sa réponse pour lui aussi, l'effet miroir n'ayant jamais était éveillé par un tiers jusqu'à présent… Rukia reprit soudain sérieuse :

« - Tu es quelqu'un de très important à mes yeux… Mais c'est en tant qu'Ichigo, pour toi et toi seul… Ce qui nous lie, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »

Les derniers mots de la brune ne purent que confirmer les pires craintes que le noble avait déjà entrevues le premier soir avec Ichigo : leur muet serment, devenir fort pour protéger les plus fragiles, dépasser leur deuil, le crime qu'ils croyaient avoir commis et trouver la rédemption.

Les deux shinigami finirent de boire leur thé en silence. Byakuya se leva et proposa à Rukia une petite promenade dans le jardin. Ils avancèrent côte à côte tranquillement, profitant du calme du lieu.

« - Tu sais, Nii-sama est vraiment quelqu'un de différent de ce que tout le monde croit… Je pense que tu peux beaucoup apprendre à ses côtés. Alors tiens-toi correctement et écoute ce qu'il te dit.

- Tu tiens à "ton" frère finalement…

- Tu en doutais ? répondit Rukia qui s'arrêta et tourna son visage vers lui. "Il" n'est pas très démonstratif mais je pense qu'"il" tient un peu à moi…

- Je peux t'assurer de cela, souffla le capitaine qui fut quand même entendu. »

Il ne lui avait jamais montré son affection et pourtant Rukia l'avait devinée. Il se souvenait de la joie qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il serrait, pour la première fois de sa vie, le frêle mais bien vivant corps de sa sœur contre lui tandis que Shinso s'enfonçait en son sein… La peur et la colère qui s'étaient éveillées en lui, quand Aizen avait prononcé la mise à mort de la petite shinigami après avoir récupérer le Hogyoku… La douce chaleur des bras de cette dernière alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle en attendant les secours de la quatrième division…

Rukia remarqua qu'"Ichigo" semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il était différent de d'habitude mais en même temps pas tant que ça. Il semblait avoir beaucoup parlé avec son frère – un _véritable exploit !_ _Voilà pourquoi ils ne dînaient pas avec elle…_ Elle en fut contente car elle tenait à pouvoir continuer à fréquenter le shinigami remplaçant et ses amis et si le jeune homme pouvait s'entendre avec son frère, cela ne pouvait que l'arranger. Mais surtout, si "Ichigo" lui disait ça, cela signifiait que le capitaine lui avait parlé d'elle. Ainsi elle existait bel et bien pour son frère… au point même qu'il l'évoque ! Rukia en était vraiment heureuse.

Le froid du soir s'étant abattu, ils rentrèrent. Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir, elle se retourna, son visage ayant repris ses expressions colériques. Et trop surpris pour avoir le temps de réagir, elle en profita et lui bondit à pieds joints au visage :

« - Et ça c'est pour avoir blessé Nii-sama pendant l'entraînement aujourd'hui, Renji m'a tout raconté ! »

Sur quoi, elle se retourna prestement et partit. Byakuya n'en revenait pas : comment une si petite chose pouvait avoir autant de force ? Finalement, il n'était pas si sûr de regretter sa position distante avec elle…

Il se remit de ses émotions et retourna à ses papiers. Il lui restait encore les archives de son clan à vérifier après tout, sa famille tenait les registres historiques de la Soul Society et ces derniers devaient absolument être en ordre. Il s'enfonça donc dans la masse de travail qui s'était accumulé depuis son départ pour la Terre.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Il fut tiré de sa tâche par un horrible :

« - BYAKUYA, KISAMA ! VIRE MOI CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE BRACELET À LA CON! »

Ichigo venait d'arriver et était entré dans le bureau comme une tornade, défonçant à moitié les portes. Rouge de colère, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, le souffle court, "Byakuya" semblait bien loin de l'image polaire que tous lui connaissaient.

« - A la vue du vacarme que tu sèmes, j'en conclue que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de dormir. Assister à une simple cérémonie est encore au-delà de tes capacités à ce qui m'est donné de constater, commença Byakuya de plus en plus immunisé contre les manières inélégantes du roux.

- T'as idée seulement de ce que ce truc fait ? lança Ichigo toujours aussi énervé.

- Nul ne peut véritablement sonder les inventions du capitaine Kurotsuchi…

- Kurotsuchi… Une lumière se fit dans l'esprit du roux. Ne me dis pas que ta commande urgente c'était ce machin ?

- Si en effet.

- T'avais donc tout prévu, t'es vraiment une enflure de première, s'indigna le shinigami remplaçant au bord de l'apoplexie.

- En fait, je ne comptais pas m'en servir suite à ton… malheureux accident. Mais, l'état du Ginpakukazaharu m'a fait changer d'avis.

- Alors pendant que tu te la coulais douce, moi je me faisais électrocuter la gueule…

- Kirosaki, tu es sûrement le seul à avoir pu s'octroyer une aussi longue pause aujourd'hui. Ne t'en déplaise, je dois en plus de nos entraînements m'occuper de ma charge de capitaine et des affaires de mon clan. Alors je te prie de cesser tes jérémiades, coupa court le noble. »

Ichigo n'en revenait pas : il s'était fait allumer toute la soirée et c'était Byakuya qui était à plaindre !

« - Maintenant calme-toi ou je te le laisse pour la nuit. »

Ichigo fulminait intérieurement mais l'idée de devoir faire une nuit blanche forcée par ce bidule avait de quoi refroidir. C'est à peu près calme, qu'il tendit son poignet vers le noble. Ce dernier enclencha, le roux ne sut pas par quel mécanisme – sûrement du kido – l'ouverture du bracelet et le récupéra immédiatement.

« - Bien, si tu as repris tes esprits, je pense qu'il serait temps de passer à table. »

Sur ce, le capitaine se leva et passa devant un Ichigo ahuri par la tournure que venait de prendre les événements. _Je vais me le faire… Un jour je vais vraiment me le faire_ (NdA : mais oui, mais oui, on sait ; et on attend que ça d'ailleurs !) !

Ichigo finit par lui emboîter le pas et le suivit jusqu'à ses appartements. Là, ils s'installèrent avant d'être rapidement servis.

« - Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas encore mangé ? maugréa Ichigo.

- Il me semble que c'est toi qui as manifesté le désir que nous dînions ici ensemble chaque soir à venir ? rétorqua le brun maussade.

Ichigo fut surpris. _Ce gars ne cesserait-il donc jamais d'osciller entre le pire des salauds finis et… un chic type ?_

« - Merci de m'avoir attendu, marmonna le roux soudain gêné.

- Tu sembles être revenu à des sentiments plus agréables à mon égard ? railla le noble.

- Non, je te rassure tout de suite, je ne compte vraiment pas choisir puisque toi non plus me semble-t-il… »

Ils mangèrent quelques temps en silence. Finalement Byakuya se risqua à demander :

« - Comment s'est déroulée la cérémonie, hormis les problèmes avec ta… sentinelle ?

- … Ichigo se refusa à relever la pointe. Au début, ça allait : c'était même intéressant, l'histoire de la Soul Society, comment les familles menèrent les premières batailles contre les hollow et tout ça… »

Le noble fut surpris et invita le roux à continuer.

« - Et puis, ensuite y a eu la liste des membres de la Chambre des 46 et là, c'était réellement soporifique. La suite tu la connais…

- À ce moment-là, le premier quart de la commémoration devait s'être écoulée, que penses-tu de la fondation et des chroniques du Gotei 13 ?

- Eh bien vois-tu, j'étais tellement occupé à ne pas dormir que je n'ai plus rien écouté jusqu'à la fin… rétorqua Ichigo l'œil sombre. »

Le noble sourit intérieurement : la punition avait été à la taille du sacrilège, lui-même trouvait particulièrement ennuyante les longues listes de noms des grands sages de la Chambre des 46 bureaux de Chuo…

Ils terminèrent leur repas un peu plus apaisés qu'au commencement. Comme les soirs précédents, arriva le moment du thé. Cela leur fut salvateur. Bien que la soirée fut relativement fraîche et que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, ils prirent tout leur temps. L'effet apaisant de la vue eut de nouveau raison d'eux, les tracas et incidents de la journée semblaient lointains et moins graves que sur le moment.

« - Rukia est venu me voir – enfin "te" voir…

- Comment va-t-elle ? Elle n'en fait pas trop, comme à son habitude ? demanda Ichigo heureux à l'évocation de son amie, bien qu'il regrettait de n'avoir pu lui parler.

- Si tu considères qu'essayer de laisser la marque de ses sandales dans "ton" visage est en faire trop, alors en effet ça a été le cas… répondit placidement le capitaine au douloureux souvenir.

- Heu, c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais là… Elle peut vraiment être terrifiante des fois, rit stupidement Ichigo, gêné par l'aveu de Byakuya. Qu'est-ce tu as fait pour mériter ça ?

- J'ai blessé "Nii-sama"… Renji lui a raconté pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui… soupira le brun.

- Eh bien, nous sommes quittes comme ça ! se réjouit Ichigo. Sinon, je parlais de son entraînement, tu ne crains pas qu'elle soit trop exposée pendant la bataille de cet hiver ?

- … Byakuya soupira longuement. J'ai déjà fait tout ce que j'ai pu : la faire entrer sous les ordres d'Ukitake-sempai, connu pour sa mansuétude et qui a respecté mon opposition à sa promotion au poste de fukutaicho, mais là, je ne sais que faire…

- Elle est forte, tu sais…

- Suffisamment pour faire face à un espada ?

- …

- …

- Je te promets de la protéger Byakuya, déclara posément Ichigo.

- Je m'en occuperai, lui rétorqua sans animosité le noble.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines à propos de moi et de ta sœur, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois… tenta Ichigo les joues légèrement roses.

- Je ne crois rien, je sais. Et je ne me mettrai pas entre vous, répondit calmement le capitaine.

- Non, mais justement, c'est pas ça…

- Vous avez quelques choses à accomplir, une blessure à soigner… Ensemble vous y parviendrez… le coupa Byakuya.

- … »

Ichigo avait du mal à saisir les paroles du capitaine mais il avait compris que Byakuya ne se méprenait pas sur leur relation. Il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si la teneur de leur lien avait été autre. À cette idée, un long frisson le parcourut, l'ombre du bankai déchaîné du capitaine qui s'abattait sur sa tête ne lui augurait vraiment rien de bon …

« - Tu as vraiment beaucoup de travail ? Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider, proposa le roux – _au lieu de glander en t'attendant, ça pourrait toujours m'occuper…_

- Je te remercie de ce soudain dévouement mais j'aime que mon travail soit bien fait, répondit le brun de sa voix atone.

- Hé t'insinues quoi, là ! s'insurgea le shinigami remplaçant.

- Hpff, tu démarres toujours aussi rapidement. Il te faudrait vraiment apprendre à ne pas réagir autant à la provocation, conclut Byakuya amusé par son petit jeu. _Tout comme moi au même âge…_

- Oui, c'est bon je sais… Depuis le temps qu'on me le répète, ronchonna Ichigo plus pour la forme. »

Après tout, il avait été surpris que le capitaine puisse se décontracter – quand bien même à ses dépens.

« - Je t'assure que tu y gagnerais en qualité d'apprentissage… Je n'ose alors imaginer la puissance que tu pourrais acquérir… Peut-être dans ce cas, je pourrais te confier Rukia… Mais pour le moment la différence de niveau entre nous deux est telle que je n'ai pas besoin de penser à ceci… De plus, je ne vois pas comment ça arriverait, tu es bien trop sanguin pour ça… »

Byakuya avait prit tout son temps pour énoncer ses pensées. Ichigo était choqué de voir le noble s'exprimer avec tant de liberté ! Décidément, l'influence du roux était particulièrement efficace…

« - Dis Byakuya, ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça, hésita Ichigo. Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire ! Mais tu ne crains pas que…

- Devrais-je craindre quelque chose ? le coupa le capitaine le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés.

- Non, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois bien placé, toi qui es si impassible quoiqu'il arrive, pour comprendre ce que c'est que d'être emporté, expliqua calmement le roux. »

Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, de toute façon dans la pénombre dans laquelle ils étaient, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient distinguer de l'autre. Ils se fixèrent intensément durant de longues minutes, pourtant aucun des deux ne semblait chercher à juger l'autre : c'était plutôt comme s'ils échangeaient une même pensée. Finalement, le capitaine reprit la parole, mais son ton était différent de d'habitude, comme un peu plus vibrant :

« - J'ai été comme toi à une époque. Ojii-sama a essayé de me le faire comprendre, mais c'est finalement ce chat infernal qui y est parvenu. »

Ichigo accusa la déclaration. _Dans sa jeunesse vous partagiez beaucoup de points communs._ Oui, Yoruichi lui avait déjà dit quelque chose comme ça mais il avait eu du mal à le croire.

« - Tu as déjà été impulsif !… Ichigo avait détaché chaque syllabe du dernier mot tellement cette idée lui paraissait aberrante.

- En effet, c'était ma grande faiblesse : je m'emportais très vite, avoua derechef le noble. »

Byakuya ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait de lui confier tout ça ; peut-être souhaitait-il vraiment l'aider ? Si jamais il venait à tomber, espérait-il peut-être pouvoir lui confier Rukia ?

« - Alors ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Que s'est-il passé pour que tu deviennes comme… comme ça, quoi ? »

Les mots du plus jeune étaient maladroits mais sans animosité ni moquerie aucune.

« - C'était ma faiblesse. La faiblesse n'a pas sa place sur un champ de bataille, répondit Byakuya de sa voix traînante, le regard soudainement absent.

- …

- Tu devrais méditer là-dessus, conclut le noble. »

Il porta alors sa tasse à ses lèvres et ses yeux dérivèrent sur le paysage nocturne. Ichigo s'abîma dans ces révélations. Le silence reprit ses droits. Un long moment passa alors que la théière se faisait vider par le capitaine. Byakuya ne fut pas surpris quand la masse soyeuse des cheveux du roux – enfin les siens – vinrent couler contre son cou. Comme précédemment, le jeune homme avait fini par s'effondrer sous la fatigue.

Délicatement Byakuya se saisit de ce corps à l'abandon et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. Même si cela pouvait être étrange que de serrer son propre corps contre soi, la proximité ne fut pas dérangeante. La respiration lente et rythmée semblait une berceuse et c'est doucement que le capitaine prépara le shinigami au coucher et le plaça dans son lit.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, il passa la main dans "sa" chevelure et écarta les mèches éparses qui recouvraient le visage endormi. Alors qu'il se séparait du plus jeune, une main vint se poser en un léger effleurement sur son poignet, comme pour en suspendre le geste. Ichigo dans son sommeil l'avait cherché… Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, Byakuya finit par céder et offrit une caresse supplémentaire à ce front et à cette joue qu'il n'était plus très sûr d'être siens. Troublé à cette pensée, il se dégagea prudemment et s'en fut sans un regard en arrière vers ses appartements.

Une fois de plus, les attitudes du roux – même endormi – semaient le trouble dans le cœur du noble. Il se prépara encore plus rapidement que d'habitude et se glissa sous ses draps comme pour y cacher sa confusion. Il y retrouva le meilleur confident **[1]** qu'il connaissait et se laissa envahir par le sommeil à son tour.

Pourtant la nuit de Byakuya fut agitée, il se réveilla en sueur alors qu'une voix nasillarde s'éteignait lentement dans sa tête son hollow était revenu le visiter. Il lui avait rappelé la bonne époque où son caractère emporté le conduisait à monter sur ses grands chevaux dès que quelqu'un jouait un peu trop d'une de ses cordes sensibles.

Il avait ramené des réminiscences de ses colères puériles mais ô combien libératrices alors qu'il fulminait contre… contre quoi exactement ? Sa vie cadencée par ses devoirs ? Son destin tout tracé ? L'exigence permanente que l'on attendait de lui ? Son manque de liberté ? Son isolement ?

Mais tout ceci n'était que broutille : non, il ne pouvait avoir désiré ce genre de chose… Byakuya se débattait intérieurement et la sueur qui perlait à son front était le seul témoin de son émoi. Dire qu'il croyait avoir vaincu ces pensées impropres ; il ne les aurait donc que celées au plus profond de son être ? Terrassé par ses propres failles et l'impuissance à les voir ressurgir après toutes ces années, le capitaine finit par retomber dans l'inconscience…

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya se leva moins frais et dispos qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mais il ne manqua pas à ses devoir et il vint tout de même réveiller aux aurores le shinigami remplaçant - celui-ci daigna d'ailleurs se lever à peu près rapidement.

Voyant que Byakuya n'avait pas l'air tout à fait dans son assiette, Ichigo l'interrogea :

« - Oï Byakuya ! Tu tires une drôle de tête, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Rien de bien important… souffla le noble mollement.

- Ouais ben là, on dirait pas !

- J'ai juste besoin de quelques instants… laissa tomber le capitaine d'une voix traînante, pour une fois imputable à sa fatigue.

Le capitaine essaya de se ressaisir et parvint à afficher un air neutre.

- Eh, n'essaye pas de te foutre de moi ! Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond. D'habitude, tu te pointes tout pimpant et prêt comme si tu venais de dormir dix heures d'affilées, alors que là tu es encore en yukata… commença le roux.

- Une visite nocturne intempestive… lâcha finalement le noble.

- Hein ?... s'interrogea le shinigami remplaçant.

- Mon hollow, souffla tout bas le brun.

- Ah ouais, il t'a pas lâché à ce que je vois. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Ichigo en se grattant la nuque. »

Byakuya acquiesça de la tête. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain : un moment dans l'eau chaude du grand bain devrait suffire à l'apaiser et à effacer la tension nocturne. Le roux pour une fois sagace comprit de quoi il en retournait et se décida à laisser au capitaine un moment de répit et de solitude afin de se ressourcer. De son côté, il prit une longue douche profitant de ne pas avoir à se dépêcher. Ils terminèrent en même temps.

Byakuya, un peu plus en forme, profita qu'Ichigo ne s'était pas encore habillé pour inspecter ses blessures : la plus grande partie n'y paraissait déjà plus, seules les coupures les plus profondes se dessinaient encore. Quand il demanda au roux s'il souffrait encore, celui-ci lui répondit que non. Le capitaine s'occupa tout de même de panser les dernières blessures alors que le jeune homme rougissait quelque peu, les yeux braqués au plafond.

Définitivement, Ichigo ne s'habituerait jamais à recevoir ces attentions surtout dans les tenues réduites dans lesquelles les deux hommes se trouvaient au sortir de leur toilette. Ce n'était pas que c'était désagréable mais l'effet miroir revenait toujours au galop dans cette vive lumière et leur nudité partielle révélaient leur corps en plein. Les gestes qu'"il" se voyait faire et les soins procurés lui semblait impossibles à rattacher à son être, tout autant qu'à celui du si terrible Byakuya : c'était comme s'il voyait un autre monde où un autre lui - si différent - existait dans un possible qui ne serait jamais le sien.

Byakuya de son côté, trop affligé encore par ses mauvais rêves, se concentrait comme il pouvait afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'instant présent et la courte nuit qu'il venait de passer.

« - T'inquiète pas, ce fumier ne t'aura jamais, lui dit soudain Ichigo en posant une main hésitante sur le poignet du noble alors que ce dernier terminait un pansement. »

Une sensation de déjà-vu parcourut le capitaine et un étrange sentiment naquit dans le cœur du roux. Le contact ne dura qu'un instant, pourtant, les deux shinigami en furent troublés plus que de raison et s'en aperçurent. Comme pour les détourner de la gêne qu'ils ressentaient, Byakuya déclara :

« - "Je" suis plutôt imberbe mais je crois que tu ferais bien de quand même veiller à ce que je le reste… Je te laisse t'en occuper pendant que je vais m'habiller. »

Et le capitaine sortit en coup de vent. Ichigo resta planté quelques secondes avant de réagir : le noble venait-il de lui demander de le raser ?

Alors que Byakuya fin prêt revenait vers la salle de bain, il entendit un juron tonitruant retentir

« - Merdeuuh ! Mais ça fait vraiment mal ! »

Présentant une nouvelle catastrophe, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la salle de bain pour se trouver devant un pathétique spectacle… Ichigo, qui s'essayait pour la première fois à cette virile tâche, avait joyeusement mutilé "ses" joues…

**[1]** Toujours notre personnage mystère, personne n'a d'idée ?

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Voilà pour aujourd'hui : il me semble que l'on avance un peu plus ! Bon dans tous les cas, j'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine : avec au rendez-vous une double discussion avec Renji, la suite des entrainements et puis une nouvelle vengeance de Byakuya.

Je suis encore désolée pour le retard mais c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire ces derniers temps et comme je ne veux pas vous livrer un chapitre tronqué par manque de temps… C'est vraiment sport pour moi en ce moment !

Alors n'hésiter pas à booster M. Lapin à coup de reviews : c'est plus fort que le dopage et tout à fait légal – et il en a grandement besoin, le pauvre, quand on voit sa tête en ce moment…

Comme d'hab', rendez-vous dans une review pour les réponses aux com' sans compte. A bientôt pour la suite !

M. Lapin mode "J'ai jamais aimé la gym : je comprends pas comment il faut s'y prendre pour bien sauter le cheval d'arçon ?... "


	12. Oui… Non ! Encore ?

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Beta : Loli des Jimiilolita. S'y'a de l'encre, ils écrivent ; s'y'a de l'alcool, ils picolent ; s'y'a deux mecs à poil, ils les forniquent ; s'y'a de l'inspiration, ils les font forniquer ; s'y'a pas d'inspiration, ils les font niquer fort ; si vous passez les voir, ils vous réserverons une surprise… C'est que s'y'a des yeux, ils ont des tendances exhibitionnistes !

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrai si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Bon, donc suite à ma bévue, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser : surtout les personnes qui ont ajouté mon histoire en mode "alerte" et qui ont du recevoir un mail pour la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre… qui n'était qu'un erratum !

Mais le voilà, cette fois, pour de vrai ! D'ailleurs, je vais profiter de cette occasion : il y a plein de gens qui ajoutent en "story alert" mais sans laisser un petit com' (pas que c'est obligatoire non plus ^^ ! C'est déjà cool de me suivre ! merki ;3 !) ; mais c'est tellement plus sympa de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent ou attendent - surtout que j'ai pu constater que beaucoup d'entre eux n'appartenaient pas au fandom Bleach préférentiellement… (d'où l'utilisation du "story alert", tout s'explique…)

Alors ne soyez pas timides, surtout que les lapins sont végétariens, ils peuvent pas vous manger ! C'est intéressant de recevoir des critiques de la part de personnes fréquentant d'autres fandoms, vous devez voir des choses différentes ! Entraidons-nous pour que toujours brille la passion de la fanfiction ! M. Lapin mode " la patte tendu vers les étoiles, les yeux brillants"

Enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 12 : Oui… Non ! Encore ?

Byakuya était effaré. Il faisait face à un lui-même affichant un air passablement stupide. Un "Byakuya" pétrifié, les joues coupées, le regard à la fois colérique et triste, tenant stupidement l'arme du crime dans sa main encore levée… C'en fut trop pour le capitaine, qui les lèvres pincées animées d'un petit tic, explosa :

« - Tu es impossible !... Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de "me" porter atteinte d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Oh oui, je comprends la forme de ton zanpakuto : tu es un vrai boucher ! Faire preuve de délicatesse une fois dans ta vie serait donc chimérique ! C'est un sacerdoce pour toi que de me mettre en colère ! »

Ichigo surpris de la soudaine fureur du noble le regardait sans bouger, plongé en plein désarroi. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ; enfin si, mais ce n'était pas le but recherché. Au fur et à mesure du laïus du capitaine, le roux se sentait piqué et affligé. _C'est moi qu'ai mal, non ?_

« - Mais Bya, c'est la première fois que je me rase, moi ! »

Soufflé par la déclaration, Byakuya stoppa ses mots – et fit même l'impasse sur le petit nom qu'avait utilisé le roux. Évidemment, Ichigo n'était qu'un gosse et il avait l'oublié. Ce n'était pas la faute du gamin, lui aussi avait dû apprendre – bien que jamais il n'avait commis plus que quelques minuscules éraflures au début… Le capitaine soupira et planta son regard dans les yeux du shinigami remplaçant : ceux d'Ichigo était agité, vacillant entre la colère et l'incertitude alors que le noble restait profondément fermé après son coup d'éclat.

Soudain à la surprise du roux, Byakuya lui saisit le bras, le tirant fermement mais sans le blesser alors qu'il attrapait le tabouret et le faisait assoir dessus, face au miroir. Ichigo ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait alors le capitaine préparait son nécessaire. Doucement, Byakuya commença :

« - Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu ignorais comment procéder.

- Je pensais pas que ça serait aussi… dangereux ! répondit le roux au douloureux souvenir.

- Isshin ne t'a donc jamais expliqué quoique ce soit à ce sujet ?

- Tu as bien vu comment mon idiot de père se comporte… Non, il ne se mêle jamais de ce genre de chose avec moi, il est toujours sur le dos de mes sœurs ! Et puis, tu sais je crois que… quelque part il me fait confiance… pour toujours savoir me débrouiller, termina le roux pensif. »

C'était vrai qu'Isshin, bien que toujours survolté, le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Quand son père enfilait sa blouse, il devenait le médecin, infiniment plus sérieux – sauf quand un enfant pleurait devant lui ou… que sa maman était jolie ! D'ailleurs, il était rare qu'Ichigo aide à la clinique : les filles aimaient bien participer – bien que leur père ne leur délègue que des tâches minimes, il savait les protéger tout en leur faisant plaisir.

Pourquoi Isshin le gardait à distance de tout ça ? Ichigo avait toujours été infiniment proche sa mère, mais son père dans tout ça ? A quoi jouait-il ? Le roux se souvenait des paroles qu'ils avaient échangées devant la tombe de sa mère. Son père l'aimait et lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. De vivre pleinement, longtemps, heureux… Alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas communiquer autrement qu'avec ce jeu stupide de test de réflexes ? En plus son père inventait des trucs pas croyables à chaque fois – _remarque ça veut dire qu'il pense à moi ?_

Isshin était un abruti mais il avait au moins compris que jouer au père modèle avec lui aurait été une grave erreur… Finalement, la situation convenait à Ichigo : faute de lui montrer comment faire dans la vie, son père l'encourageait et lui faisait confiance. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Isshin se contentait de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure et du baume au cœur quand il le fallait…

Ichigo fut tiré de ses pensées par les soins que lui procurait Byakuya, qui tamponnait soigneusement les coupures. Voyant que le jeune homme était revenu à la situation, le capitaine s'attela à lui expliquer comment procéder :

« - Ici, il ne s'agit pas de tailler dans le tas, comme tu le fais à ton habitude… Tu dois épouser la forme de ton visage et garder la main légère, bien que ferme. Avec ta main libre, tends la peau pour éviter de te couper. Le rythme du geste, tu le trouveras en observant la qualité de la coupe. Cette dernière doit se faire dans un ordre précis et selon le sens de la pousse… Et surtout, il ne faut jamais repasser sur la même zone, ajouta-t-il en constatant des coupures correspondant à ça. »

Tout en procédant aux explications, Byakuya illustrait son propos. L'image reflétée dans le miroir était paradoxale : un Ichigo calme concentré sur sa tâche et un Byakuya étonné se laissant faire. Les deux se rendaient compte de l'image et de son incongruité mais le capitaine avait délibérément choisi de s'installer face au miroir afin que son jeune apprenti puisse suivre le bon déroulement. Pourtant, il finit par passer devant Ichigo et tourner le dos à cette image dérangeante, bouchant au passage la vue au roux.

Ichigo était surpris par le changement d'humeur du noble ; alors qu'il avait littéralement pété un câble juste avant en voyant dans quel état se trouvait "son" visage, le capitaine avait retrouvé son calme voire même une certaine douceur. Byakuya touchait "son" visage l'orientant selon sa volonté et Ichigo ne résistait pas.

Encore une fois, la délicatesse dont faisait preuve Byakuya l'interloquait. Même dans son corps, le capitaine parvenait à garder cette dextérité élégante. Alors qu'il se penchait tout entier à sa tâche, son souffle vint rouler dans le cou du shinigami remplaçant. La sensation était douce et accompagnée par les gestes du noble, elle formait un ensemble qui finit par faire monter doucement mais sûrement le rose aux joues d'Ichigo.

La proximité de leur visage, la caresse de leurs souffles, le parfum de leur corps fraîchement lavés, la chaleur se dégageant de leur peau provoquaient un trouble grandissant chez le roux. Byakuya n'était pas en reste de son côté : ses mouvements s'étaient ralentis - de manière imperceptibles - car lui aussi ressentait une certaine confusion.

Il voyait à la rougeur d'Ichigo que la situation le gênait, pourtant aucun des ses gestes n'avait été déplacé ; comme lui, le roux devait ressentir l'aberration de la situation… Jamais, ils n'auraient dû se retrouver un jour dans une telle proximité à partager une intimité aussi grande. Tout les séparait et tout aurait dû continuer à les séparer. Ce n'était que par la force des choses, à cause de cet incident fortuit, qu'ils se retrouvaient à partager un tel moment. Rien, ils n'avaient rien en commun, même pas le fait d'être shinigami ; Ichigo n'étant que remplaçant et restait un humain vivant…

Alors pourquoi le cœur du roux eut une embardée lorsque le capitaine lui saisit le menton et souleva sa tête vers son visage ? Pourquoi la rougeur, maintenant pleine sur les joues du plus jeune, n'arrivait pas à agacer le noble devant ce manque de retenue ? Leurs yeux s'attachèrent et pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent durer bien plus, ils se sondèrent sans bouger. Puis Byakuya, tout aussi délicatement et lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, finit par se "raser" la lèvre supérieur. (NdA : vous-y avez cru, hein ! Moi aussi…)

Ayant terminé son ouvrage, le capitaine se releva et libéra le visage qu'il tenait encore dans le creux de sa main. Ichigo cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits. _Oh ! Il était vraiment grand temps qu'Urahara se manifeste et que tout ceci cesse ! Tiens d'ailleurs, il faisait quoi ? Pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas envoyé une note sur son avancement ? Il avançait hein ?_

Le noble n'en avait pour autant pas fini et il cautérisa les plaies qu'Ichigo "lui" avait infligées par sa malheureuse tentative. Puis, il le coiffa soigneusement. Enfin prêts, les deux shinigami allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. La fatigue du noble semblait s'être effacée en apparence ; mais Byakuya était encore plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumé. Ichigo se demandait si le capitaine lui en voulait encore.

« - Heu tu sais Byakuya, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- La plus grande des sagesses est d'assumer son ignorance.

- Ouais, p't-être mais enfin, tu me tires la tronche quand même…

- Kurosaki Ichigo, cesse de croire que tu es le centre de mon monde. Il n'y a pas que ta personne – bien que tu y excelles ces derniers temps – pour me créer des problèmes… soupira le noble les yeux dans le vide. _Mon hollow le fait bien suffisamment._ Je dois faire face à mes responsabilités de chef de clan et de capitaine, sans pour autant pouvoir apparaître en personne et régler les problèmes directement.

- … Si tu m'apprends quoi dire, je pourrais toujours essayer, tenta le roux.

- Je crois qu'il y a eu suffisamment de tentatives pour aujourd'hui, ironisa le noble. »

Ils terminèrent leur repas, récupérèrent les dossiers que le capitaine avait traités la veille et mirent en route.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Cheminer dans l'aube naissante, à travers les rues désertes et propres du Seireitei, dans un silence bienfaisant était devenu agréable pour le jeune homme. À ce moment là, il découvrait une facette reposante du capitaine, un peu comme lorsqu'ils prenaient le thé le soir à la fraîche. Pourtant aujourd'hui, quelque chose d'imperceptible semblait troubler le noble, quelque chose dans sa démarche peut-être… Oui, c'était ça : le brun changeait de rythme, tantôt se pressant comme s'il avait envie de se noyer dans le travail, tantôt ralentissant comme s'il craignait de devoir se battre.

Ils parvinrent au bureau du capitaine et ce dernier s'installa derrière. Assis sur son siège devant les nouveaux documents qui étaient parvenus, le noble s'immobilisa. Ichigo n'osait rien dire, il avait compris que Byakuya n'était pas dans son assiette. Soudain, il tilta et se mit en devoir de préparer le thé matinal du noble. Le voyant faire, le capitaine ne dit rien mais acquiesça quand le roux d'un signe de tête lui proposa une tasse.

La boisson chaude – bien qu'un peu trop amer – rendit ses esprits au brun qui se ressaisit et se mit à la tâche. Ichigo commença à s'embêter cruellement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se casser la tête en réfléchissant aux actes du noble, ni au trouble qu'il lui causait. Après tout, il parvenait à faire face sans difficulté à son hollow maintenant et c'était pourtant bien pire de faire face à son négatif… Alors pourquoi Byakuya, dans "son" corps, lui posait-il autant problèmes ? Pourquoi, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient si proches, autrement que dans le corps-à-corps d'un duel, se sentait-il gêné ? Et puis, c'était quoi ces réflexions, comme quoi le capitaine avait dû apprendre à gérer son impulsivité ? _Ah et puis merde, j'avais dit que je n'y penserais pas !_ Ichigo s'avachit sur le bureau du lieutenant, les bras ballants le long du corps, la joue contre le bois froid.

Il fallut que ce soit précisément à ce moment-là que Renji fasse irruption :

« - Bonjour taicho, vous avez vu je suis presqu'à l'heure ce ma… tin, termina-t-ilbouche bée devant le spectacle surnaturel qui se présentait à ses yeux. »

Il rêvait encore là et dans ce cas c'était un cauchemar vraiment merdique ! Pourquoi "Ichigo" était-il installé au bureau de son capitaine ? Et pourquoi "son" capitaine tirait-il une tête de quatre cents kilomètres de long en comatant sur son bureau ? Et pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme ça ?

« - Dehors, siffla "Ichigo" en désignant la porte du doigt, un regard froid à l'appui.

- Mais… mais… mais… J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, kisama ! cracha Renji hors de lui.

- Ton bureau est maintenant à côté, l'aurais-tu oublié ? reprit le capitaine qui s'impatientait.

- Obéis Renji et ne cherche pas à comprendre, soupira le "noble" venant à l'aide de Byakuya.

- Je… tu… Tu me revaudras ça, connard !... persifla le lieutenant à l'encontre du "shinigami remplaçant". »

Et Renji partit en claquant la porte. Byakuya soupira profondément. Oh que oui, il était fatigué… Il venait de "se" faire prendre en flagrant délit de loquage, éjecté de "sa" place à son bureau par un gamin humain ; et en prime, insulter par son fukutaicho. Évidemment, ses soucis lui avaient fait oublier le rôle qu'il avait à jouer et la situation avait dérapé.

« - Holà ! Il l'a vraiment mal pris sur ce coup-là, commenta Ichigo.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort dans ton maintien ! Il me semble pas que "je" puisse être très crédible ainsi… le rudoya le capitaine, irrité par ce commentaire de trop.

- Ouais mais je m'ennuie : j'ai rien à faire, là !

- Bon, très bien, allons-nous entraîner puisqu'on ne peut faire autrement… »

Le capitaine boucla son dossier et deux shinigami se mirent en route. Ils installèrent leurs affaires rapidement et partirent dans un duel. Ichigo s'attendait à commencer tranquillement vu que Byakuya n'était pas au sommet de sa forme mais il comprit très vite qu'il avait tort. Le capitaine ne laissait rien transparaître, ses attaques étaient toujours aussi puissantes.

Ichigo se demandait encore comment "son" zanpakuto pouvait encaisser les coups de Zangetsu ; une lame si fine contre l'imposante arme qu'était son zanpakuto… Mais bien vite ces considérations ne furent plus de mise, les échanges se faisant toujours plus violents. Les coups pleuvaient, les parades étaient de plus en plus vives, arrivant presque à la toute dernière limite. Oui, Byakuya restait d'une vitesse effroyable et Ichigo le suivait difficilement sans son bankai ; au moins, il pouvait voir tous ses mouvements et les esquiver du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Voyant que le roux peinait, Byakuya cessa abruptement son attaque. Ichigo interloqué hésita : le noble voulait-il le narguer encore une fois, en lui prouvant qu'il pourrait toujours le parer sans avoir besoin de bouger ?

Pourtant le capitaine n'en fit rien et s'adressa à lui simplement :

« - Tu fais trop de gestes inutiles : voilà pourquoi ta vitesse est moindre. De même, tu n'observes pas assez pour trouver le bon angle d'ouverture.

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Quoique je tente, tu ne m'en laisses pas le temps…

- Tu te reposes trop sur ta force brute et sur ton bankai : cette technique, tu devrais n'y requérir qu'en dernière extrémité. »

Le capitaine considéra son élève et reprit :

« - Viens, je vais te montrer et t'expliquer. »

Le noble avait depuis longtemps compris que le shinigami remplaçant était beaucoup plus doué en pratiquant qu'en subissant un long cours technique ; il avait besoin d'expérimenter et dans ce cas alors, sa capacité d'acquisition devenait effroyable.

Ichigo s'approcha donc du capitaine et celui-ci commença à lui montrer les ouvertures qui existaient même quand la garde était levée. Il subsistait toujours une possibilité d'attaque : la différence de niveau entre les combattants résidait dans la taille de la fenêtre de cette approche.

« - C'est un peu comme pour une attaque spéciale : le nombre de fois qu'elle peut être portée et la latence avant la prochaine, résuma Ichigo.

- Exactement sauf que dans ce cas, c'est plus délicat à sentir et cela varie à chaque changement de position, donc en permanence. Tu dois apprendre à lire les mouvements de ton adversaire, anticiper sa prochaine posture et frapper avant même qu'il ne l'ait complètement achevée.

- Mouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

- Tu ne dois pas jouer de ta vitesse comme pour faire une course, c'est une erreur. Ta rapidité ne doit être mise à profit que pour l'exécution de l'action que tu viens de déterminer, déclara Byakuya de son ton posé. La véritable vitesse réside en l'analyse des techniques de l'ennemi et les décisions te permettant de le vaincre.

- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça, c'est un peu radical... Tu t'y es pris comme ça la première fois que tu m'as rencontré sur terre ?

- Hnn ! À l'époque ton niveau était inexistant, je n'ai absolument pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à un effort quelconque pour te faire tomber. Pour moi, tu étais immobile, juste un humain possédant du reiatsu mais totalement incapable de quoi que ce soit.

- Ouais toujours aussi sympa, maugréa le roux.

- Oserais-tu dire le contraire ? Ton niveau à l'époque a-t-il quelque chose de comparable avec celui de maintenant ? interrogea le capitaine un sourcil levé.

- T'as raison, c'est bon, t'es content ? râla Ichigo.

- L'important n'est pas que je puisse avoir raison ou non mais le fait de pouvoir rester en vie et de vaincre son ennemi. Il serait temps que tu considères tes actions et leurs portées : finir toujours à demi-mort pour pouvoir terrasser ton adversaire n'est pas, tu peux en convenir, une méthode passablement efficace, conclut le noble. Si tu souhaites vraiment protéger ceux qui te sont chers, tu dois apprendre à voir plus loin que le prochain coup que tu portes…

- … »

Ichigo devint songeur : à chaque affrontement, il avait frôlé la mort. Mais il savait qu'il pourrait toujours se remettre de ses blessures ultérieurement. Il était pourtant vrai que ses amis se faisaient énormément de soucis en le voyant ainsi…

« - Ichigo, ce n'est pas un jeu… Tu ne peux continuer à considérer les choses aussi légèrement, il s'agit d'une véritable guerre. Si ton corps meurt, tu viendras à la Soul Society mais si c'est ton âme qui est détruite alors il ne restera rien de toi. Ce sera la fin et tu n'auras agi qu'en vain, soupira le capitaine, quelque chose dans sa voix laissait transpirer une certaine lassitude – presque une inquiétude…

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour me montrer comment faire ? reprit le roux en se fondant d'un grand sourire. »

Byakuya était désarmé face à la désinvolture d'Ichigo : était-ce une manière pour lui de rester fort ? Croire qu'il parviendrait toujours à s'en sortir ? En même temps, c'est ce qui faisait tout le charme du jeune shinigami remplaçant et toute sa force. Le capitaine eut un petit rire, presque un sourire… Ce gamin ne comprenait vraiment rien et surtout ne voulait pas comprendre ; au moins, il vivait l'instant présent et ne laissait pas le doute distiller en lui son dangereux poison.

« - Bien, dans ce cas reprenons. »

Les deux shinigami se remirent à la tâche. Le capitaine montrait les ouvertures que lui laissait Ichigo et lui expliquait comment en tirer avantage. Byakuya faisait preuve d'une certaine patiente avec le roux et la qualité de son enseignement était indéniable. Quant à Ichigo, il ne lui fallait qu'une fois pour comprendre et mettre en action ce que lui montrait le capitaine. L'exercice était en fait fort plaisant pour les deux shinigami. Une bonne partie de la matinée s'écoula ainsi.

Le noble, satisfait des progrès du roux, proposa de travailler sur ses déplacements. Ichigo obtempéra avec plaisir. Ils se lancèrent donc dans une folle course poursuite, chacun essayant d'attraper l'autre. Ils disparaissaient à travers le terrain d'entrainement pour réapparaître l'instant d'après à l'autre bout. À ce jeu, le capitaine était meilleur. Tout cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse, quand Yoruichi venait le taquiner.

Ichigo était surpris par la rapidité du brun mais essayait de garder la cadence. Soudain il sentit une présence dans son dos et une main ferme se refermer sur ses poignets, l'immobilisant complètement. La voix du capitaine roula alors auprès de son oreille :

« - Trop lent… Croyais-tu qu'en te déplaçant à la vitesse d'une tortue, tu pourrais rivaliser avec moi ? »

Ichigo était confondu, la sensation de ce corps derrière lui le troublait au plus au point. Et le souffle qui lui caressait la nuque ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

« - Tu te traînes lamentablement. Tu ne fais que t'agiter dans tous les sens. Voici ce qu'on appelle la vitesse, termina doucement la voix du noble alors que l'étau de sa main se faisait plus ferme et que son corps se rapprochait indéniablement. »

Ichigo en eut un frisson. Etait-de de la peur ? Ou était-ce… Le roux chassa bien vite ses pensées parasites. Pourtant Byakuya avait saisi son trouble.

« - Tu trembles enfin devant la différence de niveau ?

- Toujours en train de te vanter, hein ? rétorqua le shinigami remplaçant.

- Pourtant je t'ai attrapé et je peux faire de toi ce que je veux… glissa le noble, faisant ployer le roux par sa force.

- En fait ça te plaît de pouvoir dominer tout le monde ? C'est ça ton truc, hein ? retourna Ichigo, qui suait sous l'effort.

- Et toi, ce que tu aimes par-dessus tout c'est de mettre à bas tout ce en quoi ce monde croit ? Fouler de ta témérité les valeurs de la Soul Society ? Dévaster tout sur ton passage ? souffla Byakuya alors qu'il continuait à mettre à genoux le plus jeune. Voilà où devrait être ta place…

- Tu aimerais que je m'incline devant toi ? Jamais ! Je ne te céderais jamais !

- Me céder ? Tu l'as déjà fait : regarde toi, se moqua le capitaine.

- Attends que je prenne ma revanche… hoqueta Ichigo entre ses dents, alors que ses genoux touchaient le sol. »

Les deux shinigami jouaient à un drôle de jeu : ils n'avaient dans le fond aucune réelle animosité et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'affronter et de se provoquer. Soudain, le plus jeune se sentit libéré de sa contrainte, Byakuya l'ayant relâché et bondi en arrière. Quand Ichigo se retourna, il fit face au capitaine qui avait dégainé et l'attendait décidé.

« - Alors montre-moi ça, lança narquois le capitaine. »

Un sourire prédateur anima les lèvres du roux qui a son tour brandit son zanpakuto : quiconque aurait pénétré l'enceinte du terrain d'entrainement, aurait tremblé en voyant les deux shinigami se tenir ainsi. L'image formée ressemblait tellement au jour où ils s'étaient affrontés devant le Sokyoku.

Soudain le duel s'engagea : cette fois-ci aucun d'entre eux ne limitait ses coups, le bruit de leur lame s'entrechoquant résonnait froidement et l'échange était intense. La vitesse atteinte était fulgurante, le combat magnifique. Ils s'affrontèrent longuement sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parviennent à prendre le dessus. Leurs yeux étaient animés d'une détermination sans borne. Longtemps, ils croisèrent leur sabre. Enfin, le capitaine fit signe qu'il était temps de s'arrêter et de prendre un peu de repos.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Ils se rejoignirent donc et s'installèrent pour déjeuner. La matinée avait été éprouvante et leur faim était grande. Alors qu'ils se restauraient, Ichigo se tourna vers le capitaine et lui demanda :

« - Tu l'as fait exprès ? … De me pousser à bout, je veux dire…

- Il est dommage de devoir en passer par là pour arriver à tirer le meilleur de toi-même…

- Franchement, t'as été crade sur ce coup-là ! »

Un sourcil du brun se releva, Byakuya avait beau s'habituer aux manières peu élégantes du jeune homme, il ne pouvait pour autant y rester totalement insensible.

« - Et moi qui trouvais que pour une fois l'entraînement était cool…

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? interrogea le noble.

- Eh bien, c'est la première fois qu'on m'expliquait les choses et que l'on me les montrait ainsi ! C'était plutôt agréable…

- Comment les autres s'y sont-ils pris avec toi ?

- Jusqu'à maintenant, ils se sont tous contentés de me foutre sur la gueule joyeusement ! C'était soit devenir plus fort ou soit mourir… maugréa le roux.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as de telles carences… Le capitaine avait presque souri en disant ça. Au moins, ça a été efficace. Tu as réussi à rester en vie : ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort. Tu comprends mieux et tu ne te donnes vraiment à fond que quand on te tape dessus…

- Arrête de te moquer Bya ! râla le jeune shinigami remplaçant.

- … Plaît-il ? Les sourcils de Byakuya s'étaient relevés très haut pour exprimer son incrédulité. Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Ben quoi Bya, c'est bien ! C'est plus court ! Et puis c'est moins pompeux !

- Kurosaki Ichigo, j'ai bien compris que je ne pourrais jamais arriver à te faire prononcer mon grade ou te faire marquer mon rang. Mais ne profite pas de la situation pour te croire tout permis : ta familiarité dépasse largement ce que je peux souffrir, déclara Byakuya froidement – mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- Oh ça va, c'est bon. Sois pas aussi coincé… Et surtout pas avec moi. J'ai déjà vu tes fesses – et pas que ça – alors après tout, côté intimité, je crois que là, on est plus à ça près ! »

Byakuya s'étouffa littéralement : comment ce gamin pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose ! Si le noble avait pu rougir, il l'aurait sûrement fait.

« - Ne profite pas outre mesure de ce que cette situation impossible t'a donné à… voir – _et toucher aussi._ Ne peux-tu pas faire un peu preuve de respect et pudeur ? râla le brun sombrement.

- Oh c'est toi qui t'es baladé à poil devant moi l'autre jour, je te rappelle !

- Ceci n'a rien avoir : quand je te regarde, c'est moi que je vois, moi ! rétorqua le capitaine qui perdait patience, se demandant ce que ce gamin avait bien pu faire avec "son" corps.

- Eh, c'est toi qui disais qu'on était des hommes et que je faisais des enfantillages…

- Entre gérer une situation et en parler à tout va, il y a une immense nuance. Tu peux très bien faire quelque chose sans avoir à l'étaler ainsi, le coupa le brun.

- Ooh ! Bya a un point faible ? s'amusa le roux. Alors c'est comme ça que tu fais : tu dis rien et tu agis… Mais maintenant je connais un de tes secrets…

- Chercherais-tu à me provoquer ?... Et c'est Kuchiki-taicho ou si tu tiens temps à m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est Byakuya-sama. Continues ainsi et je te promets une nouvelle fois à mon bankai, conclut le noble.

- T'as pas oublié ? s'égosilla Ichigo.

- Je n'oublie jamais rien, sache-le Kurosaki Ichigo, conclut le capitaine.

- Tu fais ta mauvaise tête mais reconnais que finalement tu t'amuses un peu !

- … »

Byakuya s'était bien rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à être aussi froid qu'il le devait. La bonne humeur du jeune homme était contagieuse et cet étrange gamin avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant – énervant, horripilant, irritant mais rafraîchissant… Le capitaine tourna la tête en direction du roux, qui le regarda avec un grand sourire avant d'enfourner une boulette de riz dans sa bouche.

Etait-ce ce à quoi il aurait ressemblé s'il n'avait pas été élevé en tant que futur chef du clan ? Un miroir d'un autre possible où le noble et droit Kuchiki aurait été plein de vie, où il l'aurait laissé transparaître comme l'avait fait Kaien Shiba, libéré de ses contraintes de noble, où il aurait été… _libre !_ La voix qui avait soufflé le dernier mot le fit frémir… Pourquoi son hollow venait-il de dire ça ? La voix du roux le ramena à la réalité.

« - Oh ! Ça va Byakuya ? Tu semblais absent là ? Il… Il est revenu ? demanda Ichigo, plus du tout goguenard.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit rapidement le capitaine comme pour effacer toute trace de l'incident. »

Ichigo le considéra un instant avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Il savait ce que le noble vivait et il savait aussi jusqu'à quel point il pouvait jouer avec lui et ce qu'il ne fallait définitivement pas faire. _Tu ne comprends vraiment que quand on te tape dessus… Ouais, pas faux, à force qu'il m'explose la tronche, j'ai retenu la limite à ne pas franchir !_

À ce moment, une silhouette apparut à l'autre bout du terrain. Unohana-taicho s'approchait d'eux de son pas calme, en souriant. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle les salua :

« - Kuchiki-taicho, Kurosaki-san. Comme je vous l'avais dit, je suis passée voir comment guérissaient vos blessures. À ce que je vois vous n'êtes pas encore remis, j'ai peut-être trop escompté de vos capacités de rétablissement.

- Non, ce n'est rien… Accident de rasage… murmura Ichigo confondu, en plongeant les yeux au sol. »

Le regard assassin que lui adressa Byakuya n'échappa pas à la capitaine. Amusée par la situation, elle reprit :

- "Kurosaki"-san pourriez-vous nous laisser seul pendant que je m'occupe de "Kuchiki"-taicho ?

- Je préfèrerais rester, je ne pense pas que cela pose un problème au…

- Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls ? sourit avec insistance la terrifiante femme. »

Byakuya soutint son sourire mais décida tout de même de les laisser – pas que Unohana l'effrayait mais la perspicacité de la capitaine était effroyable ; et mieux valait ne pas lui donner envie d'aller chercher ce qui se tramait réellement entre eux deux. Après un dernier regard de mise en garde à l'encontre du roux, le capitaine quitta le terrain. Ce fut seulement, lorsqu'il eut complètement disparu, que la douce femme se tourna vers son patient.

« - Il peut être véritablement borné des fois, il me rappelle quelqu'un, vous ne trouvez "Taicho" ? demanda-t-elle innocemment sachant très bien à qui elle s'adressait en réalité.

- Il n'est pas si terrible en fait, répondit Ichigo mal à l'aise.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien, juste trop seul malgré le fait que beaucoup de gens l'entourent. Il ne les voit pas ou plutôt s'obstine à vouloir faire comme si mais il veille sur eux et les protège quand même… … La question est "qui le protège lui" ? »

Les propos à double sens de la capitaine pouvaient s'appliquer aux deux shinigami et Ichigo était de plus en plus troublé. Qu'est-ce que cette femme essayait de lui dire ? Et puis, qu'avait-elle deviné de leur situation ? Unohana lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle percevait le cheminement de ses pensées et s'en amusait. Si seulement le vrai Byakuya pouvait s'autoriser un peu plus à livrer ses émotions…

Elle se souvenait de l'époque où il était devenu capitaine, de son mariage aussi et de son bonheur. Le noble Kuchiki n'avait jamais été expansif mais au moins, on percevait qu'il était en paix avec lui-même. Et puis vint le temps de l'inquiétude à propos de la santé fragile d'Hisana, de l'annonce de sa maladie et de sa condamnation… Oh oui, Unohana se souvenait quand elle lui avait fait le diagnostique ; quelque chose s'était alors brisé dans le capitaine, comme s'il savait déjà que cela devait se terminer ainsi, que tout espoir était vain…

Et pourtant, il avait continué à chercher un remède pour sa femme… Quand Hisana était morte, Unohana était venue, dans quel état avait-elle retrouvé le noble… Et dire qu'il l'avait remercié pour tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis… Depuis, il s'était muré dans son travail et les règles sévères qui dictaient sa vie – même malgré l'arrivée de Rukia. Pourtant, la capitaine de la quatrième division sentait que le jeune shinigami remplaçant avait une influence sur le capitaine - du moins ce qu'elle avait pu constater en les espionnant avant d'arriver. Peut-être l'aiderait-il à retrouver un peu de simplicité…

De son côté, Ichigo la regardait sans plus comprendre grand-chose. Unohana finit par revenir à son patient et lui adressa un grand sourire :

« - Soit. Laissez moi voir où en sont vos blessures, voulez-vous bien ? »

Ichigo se laissa faire et la capitaine s'occupa des derniers vestiges de la morsure de "son" zanpakuto. Elle fit aussi un petit quelque chose pour arranger discrètement les coupures du visage du "capitaine".

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

De son côté, Byakuya en profita pour faire une inspection surprise – et surtout incognito – de sa division. Il pouvait voir, pour une fois, comment se comportaient ses hommes en son absence. Il nota un léger relâchement parmi ceux-ci mais rien de particulièrement grave : c'était plutôt l'ambiance qui était plus légère qu'un réel manque de travail. Alors qu'il arrivait à un embranchement, un poing vint s'écraser sur son visage sans crier gare :

« - Teme, celui-là tu l'as bien mérité ! hurla le propriétaire du dit poing. »

Renji, qui venait de voir Ichigo s'avancer, ne l'avait pas raté ! Le noble secoué par l'attaque prit quelques secondes avant de répliquer :

« - Je croyais qu'on était… amis…

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, avant que tu ne m'humilies devant mon capitaine ! cracha le fukutaicho dans une colère noire.

- … Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois Aba-Renji… soupira le noble. »

Byakuya pouvait comprendre ce que son lieutenant ressentait mais les méthodes expéditives de celui-ci étaient plus que démesurées et déplacées.

« - Je crois qu'on devrait aller régler ça comme on sait si bien le faire tout les deux… Et on verra bien cette fois-ci qui l'emportera !

- En effet, nous déplacer dans un endroit plus discret, plutôt que te laisser de te donner en spectacle me convient, répliqua froidement le capitaine, irrité des regards des témoins de l'altercation. »

Renji lui adressa un regard assassin et partit en direction d'un des terrains d'entraînement. Byakuya lui emboîta le pas faute de pouvoir faire mieux pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il trouve comment lui calmer les esprits. À peine arrivé, Renji dégaina Zabimaru. Byakuya le regarda d'un air impassible :

« - Je ne pense pas que ton "capitaine" apprécie ce genre de choses…

- Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire puisque c'est toi qui commande maintenant ! Et puis j'ai l'impression que tu es bien cul et chemise avec lui maintenant, alors tu dois le savoir mieux que moi… Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? T'as peur ?

- Que de provocations gratuites… lâcha laconique le capitaine alors que le lieutenant, tout en proie à sa colère, ne relevait même pas le comportement suspect du shinigami. »

Pourtant Byakuya prit le parti de se mettre en garde. Renji n'en attendait pas plus pour foncer à l'attaque. Ils échangèrent quelques coups. Le vice-capitaine était hors de lui et la violence dont il faisait preuve témoignait de sa peine. Son supérieur lui laissa donc le temps de l'évacuer un peu avant de décider que ce jeu stupide devait prendre fin. Sans qu'il comprenne véritablement ce qu'il lui arrivait, Renji sentit le "roux" dans son dos puis un sort d'entrave l'immobiliser complètement.

« - On dirait que tu as bien changé depuis que tu t'es décidé à me voler ma place… Tu te mets du Kido maintenant ? pesta finalement Renji décontenancé par la tournure que venait de prendre le duel.

- Ton "capitaine" m'a en effet appris quelques petites choses…

- Petites choses ? La technique de la prison des six pointes de lumière ? Et sa spécialité de la floraison éclaire ? Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu "lui" dois ! renifla méchamment le rouge.

- Tu parles beaucoup de "ton" capitaine, n'es-tu pas sensé le détester ? »

Pour tout réponse, Renji se terra dans le mutisme. Byakuya attendit plusieurs minutes qu'il finisse par se calmer complètement puis, il le libéra du sort d'entrave.

« - Peut-on discuter calmement de tout ça maintenant ? demanda le noble, bien que la douleur qui pulsait encore dans sa mâchoire à la suite du poing reçu, l'invitait à vouloir faire l'inverse.

- Tu vas peut-être me dire ce que tu foutais ce matin, si je te le demande gentiment ? rétorqua le lieutenant se redressant pour lui faire face.

« - En effet, je le peux. Comme "je" passe mon temps à me plaindre que "je" m'ennuis alors que "ton" capitaine remplit ses papiers et comme "il" considère que "je" trop stupide pour comprendre quoi que soit autrement que par la démonstration, "il" a voulu me donner un exemple pour que "je" cesse mes jérémiades… "Il" a proposé qu'on échange nos positions un instant pour me montrer un peu ce que cela faisait et ô combien la vision était insupportable pour lui… Tu es arrivé à ce moment-là… Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de t'expliquer ce qui ce passait… Et puis, "il" s'était vraiment prêté au jeu, tu l'as bien vu… Dans l'état dans lequel "il" se trouvait, il valait mieux que personne n'en profite… Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi… J'ai donc agi au mieux… mentit-il. »

L'art de la répartie du capitaine était meilleure que celle du roux – en même temps, l'histoire qu'il venait de servir n'était pas si éloignée de la réalité de ce qu'il ressentait. Abarai lui n'en revenait pas :

« - Tu veux dire que tu jouais au capitaine… à la place du capitaine… avec le "capitaine" ?... articula-t-il incrédule. Je sais pas si je dois t'embrasser pour cet exploit ou te demander ce que tu as fait pour le pousser à bout afin qu'il réagisse comme ça ! Jouer avec "Kuchiki"-taicho au Kuchiki-taicho ! »

Renji partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Le brun ne le prenait pas aussi bien, lui.

« - Je ne peux vraiment pas te raconter tout ce que "je" lui ai fait, mais sache que sa patience a été poussée jusque dans ses derniers retranchements… soupira le capitaine établissant dans sa tête la trop longue liste des bévues du shinigami remplaçant.

« - Tu me raconteras ça à l'occas' ! D'ailleurs comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te faire passer à la moulinette Senbonzakura ? lança le lieutenant dont l'humeur gaillarde était revenue.

- Je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que tout cela se sache et je te détrompe : "j"'ai goûté à "sa" lame – _après tout Ichigo s'était pris son shikai en plein visage !_ D'ailleurs," il" m'a déjà promis quatre fois à son bankai… répondit le noble, dépassé par le nombre de morts certaines auxquelles il avait condamné le roux.

- M'étonne pas de toi ! Ça n'empêche : qu'est-ce que vous tramez tous les deux ? reprit le rouge plus sérieux.

- C'est compliqué : je ne peux rien dire…

- Hé ! C'est de mon Taicho qu'il s'agit ! Mon rôle est de le protéger !

- Tu ne disais pas ça à une époque…

- …

- J'ai vu juste… »

Renji repensait à l'affrontement qu'il avait eu avec son capitaine pour sauver Rukia. Tant d'évènements avaient suivis et il n'avait jamais pu reparler de tout ça avec le concerné !... Et Ichigo, qui passait ses journées avec lui et pire, qui logeait carrément dans son manoir…

« - Non, "Kuchiki"-taicho est… Je ne… "le" déteste pas… À une époque oui, c'était vrai… "Il" m'avait volé Rukia, la seule qui ne m'avait pas abandonné, la seule qui avait survécu à notre chienne de vie au Rukongai – _notre petite étoile à tous… Quoiqu'un peu violente l'étoile, quand même !_ C'était pour elle que je suis entré à l'académie… »

La voix de Renji se faisait de plus en plus lointaine…

« - Et "lui" s'était pointé avec sa tronche de supérieur et me l'avait prise, séparés à tout jamais… Je "l"'ai haï pendant des années… Quand "il" est venu me chercher pour faire de moi son lieutenant, ça a été une véritable victoire : je me rapprochais un peu plus de "lui" et "il" reconnaissait ma force… J'ai pu étudier comment "il" procédait et pendant tout ce temps, "son" air impassible me rendait fou. Ce type si froid avec Rukia, "il" l'avait rendue triste alors qu'elle aurait dû trouver la joie après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré… Pour moi, c'était juste un salaud fini… »

La confession devenait de plus en plus intime, Byakuya ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre.

« - Et puis, le jour où l'on s'est affronté, son air supérieur, ses phrases dédaigneuses… Je sais pas… J'ai vraiment voulu "le" tuer… "Il" aurait dû être le premier à aller la sauver… Pourtant je n'y suis pas arrivé… "Il" avait raison : la différence de niveau est trop importante…

- Tu as donc décidé de ne plus "le" défier ?

- Non, c'est pas ça… Je sais pas mais d'une certaine manière, "il" m'a quand même reconnu… Même si je n'ai pas réussi à le vaincre… Mais je compte y parvenir un jour ! lança Renji en retrouvant alors toute sa morgue.

- Tes crocs "l"'ont atteint, tu peux en effet en être fier. Rares sont ceux qui y sont parvenus…

- Comment sais-tu ça, toi ? demanda Renji interloqué, en relevant les yeux.

- Tu me l'as raconté, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? "Il" t'avait même offert le Ginpakukazaharu en linceul… Ta détermination "l"'avait touché et "il" voulait saluer cela… éluda adroitement le noble.

- Tu vois ça comme ça, toi ? Alors tu vas peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi "il" a voulu me virer après que je "t"'ai affronté, peut-être pendant que tu y es ? railla Renji.

- En effet, "il" a rapidement compris que tu allais commettre une bêtise de tête-brulée. Il valait donc mieux que tu restes aux arrêts et que tu sois rétrogradé autant de temps qu'il le faudrait pour que tu puisses apprendre à être raisonnable. De plus, tu avais abandonné sciemment ton poste, ce qui est inadmissible.

- Tu penses que c'est parce que j'allais entacher la réputation de "sa" division ?

- Principalement mais aussi pour te protéger des absurdités que tu allais commettre. Pourquoi t'attendait-"il" ce jour-là ? N'a-t-"il" pas essayé de te raisonner, de te faire comprendre ta folie et de t'y faire renoncer ?

- …

- Tu n'as donc pas tiré un quelconque enseignement de ce jour-là ?

- Et puis comment tu peux être aussi sûr de tout ça ? s'emporta Renji que ces réflexions troublaient au plus haut point.

- Il ne me semble pas qu'"il" soit du genre à se promener sur les toits le jour de l'exécution de sa propre sœur… se moqua Byakuya.

- … Ouais t'as raison… Renji semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Comment ça se fait que moi, qui le fréquente plus, en sache moins que toi à son propos ?

- Très longue histoire, lâcha le noble.

- Ouais mais c'est quand même dégueulasse… T'as rien fait pour ça : o.k., tu lui as foutu sur la gueule, c'qu'est vraiment pas rien, mais quand même…

- Tu aurais fait quoi si je "l"'avais tué ce jour-là ? demanda après un temps le capitaine, que les mots peu élégants à propos de sa défaite avait froissé.

- En même temps, c'est pas réaliste comme question ! Tu ne peux pas le tuer comme ça et pis, c'est pas ton genre, commença le lieutenant avant de répondre plus sérieux. J't'en aurais voulu mais d'un autre côté, j'aurais été soulagé…

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis qu'il a raconté son histoire, je ne peux plus le voir de la même manière… Je me suis rendu compte que… eh bien… en fait… je… l'admirais… »

Renji, le nez en l'air, assis à côté de son capitaine, venait de lui confesser à son insu son plus grand secret.

« - Tu veux dire que tu ne "le" détestes pas ? Mais plutôt que tu "l"'envies ? demanda Byakuya surpris.

- Non, je ne l'envie pas… C'est plutôt que je le trouve… impressionnant. Il m'impressionne, c'est ça ! Et me donne envie de devenir encore plus fort. Renji ne semblait plus gêné de parler ainsi à Ichigo. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça me fout les boules qu'il m'ait foutu au placard…

- Comment oses-tu dires ça alors qu'"il" t'a confié la division toute entière et un bureau autonome où tu peux faire comme bon te semble ! N'est-ce pas une suffisamment grande preuve de la confiance qu'il a placée en toi ?

- Ouais ben moi, je vois pas les choses comme ça !

- Tu… Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Non, pas du tout : mais tu te pointes, tu réussis partout où moi je me bouffe, tu me piques Rukia, mon combat, mon capitaine, mon bureau et tu voudrais que je sois content ? Tu veux pas mon zanpakuto pendant que tu y es ? ironisa le rouge, piqué au vif.

- Tu es donc jaloux ! Mais je vais te rassurer. Tout ceci n'est que temporaire et devrait bientôt prendre fin. Si tu veux vraiment ta revanche avec ton capitaine, alors deviens plus fort et ce jour-là "il" te l'offrira. Quant à Rukia, tu te trompes grandement : il n'y a rien entre nous ou plutôt rien de ce que tu crois… D'ailleurs que ressens-tu réellement pour elle ? »

Renji piqua un phare monumental à cette question. Byakuya n'eut plus de doute sur la nature de sentiments que son lieutenant cultivait pour sa sœur. _Penser à renforcer la surveillance quand ils se rencontrent…_

« - T'es vraiment zarb' gamin ! Je sais pas si je dois t'aimer ou te détester…

- Moi, non plus, je ne sais pas… soupira en un murmure Byakuya, qui pensait à Ichigo à cette évocation.

- HEIN !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! D'ailleurs tu me dois des excuses pour tout à l'heure, détourna le noble.

- Quoi des excuses ? Et puis quoi encore ? le rembarra Renji.

- Tu trouves normal d'envoyer ton poing dans le visage des gens sans prévenir…

- Quand Rukia te le fait, tu dis rien ?

- Rukia n'a rien avoir avec toi, rétorqua le capitaine bien que le douloureux souvenir de sa charmante sœur lui ait traversé l'esprit.

- Tu vas pas me dire qu'elle n'a pas de poigne non plus !

- C'est différent. Tu ne ferais pas ce genre de chose à ton capitaine ?

- Ouais c'est sûr ! Mais t'es pas mon capitaine ! Bien qu'il commence sérieusement à te déteindre dessus… »

Byakuya comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il serait "Ichigo" et que les rudoiements familiers devraient être supportés sans quoi il risquerait d'être découvert.

« - Il me semble que tu as du travail, non ? demanda le capitaine.

- Ouais, t'as raison, s'il nous trouvait comme ça, le capitaine nous grillerait et je me taperais encore des putains d'archives à ranger… »

Sur ce, ils se levèrent tout deux et chacun prit une direction différente. Alors qu'il se rendait au terrain d'entraînement, Byakuya pensait à la note qu'il rédigerait ce soir pour son lieutenant : oh non, il n'avait pas oublié le poing de son fukutaicho, mais Renji non plus n'allait pas oublier sa journée rangement des archives du lendemain…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Ichigo l'attendait, dessinant dans le sable avec son zanpakuto.

« - Est-ce ainsi que tu respectes ta lame ? l'interrogea le capitaine, glacial.

- T'en as mis du temps ! ne releva même pas le roux. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma joue ?

- Les amitiés de "ton" ami Renji…

- Heu, tu m'expliques ?

- Il semblerait qu'Abarai ne vive pas très bien ta présence auprès de moi… commença le noble.

- Tu veux dire qu'il…

- En effet… Et il n'a pas particulièrement bien pris son éviction matinale. J'ai trouvé une justification bancale mais qui a réussi à donner le change… Et toi, comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec Unohana-taicho ?

- Elle fait peur ! Derrière son sourire, c'est un monstre et elle semble se rendre compte de quelque chose…

- Evidemment si même l'hypnose d'Aizen n'avait pas réussi à la tromper complètement… »

Le noble pouvait au moins escompter sur la discrétion à laquelle était tenue la capitaine.

« - Bien, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela aujourd'hui. Remettons-nous au travail. »

Byakuya se décida à expliquer les arcanes de son zanpakuto au shinigami remplaçant, espérant ainsi pouvoir lui faire rattraper le retard sur le maniement de son shikai. De plus, l'état particulièrement délabré du terrain d'entraînement avait sûrement aidé le noble dans sa décision à ne pas jouer du Getsuga Tensho pour cet après-midi...

Senbonzakura était peut-être plus sympathique que son maître mais il restait difficile à dominer : exiger quelque chose de lui ne pouvait se faire que si le shinigami qui le maniait était particulièrement puissant et concentré. C'est ainsi que le roux travailla d'arrache-pied et redoubla d'effort pour parvenir à quelque chose.

Même si Byakuya ne vivait pas très bien le fait de devoir lever les secrets de sa lame, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Et ses enseignements finirent par payer : le soir venu, Ichigo arrivait tant bien que mal à diriger ses attaques. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le ballet aérien et fluide de la maîtrise du capitaine, mais c'était déjà un début prometteur.

Le noble mit fin à la séance et Ichigo, vidé, n'eut rien à y redire. Comme les soirs précédents, ils allèrent récupérer les documents qui attendaient d'être visés par le capitaine mais pour une fois Byakuya ne resta pas longtemps pour s'en occuper. Il avisa des plus importants et les traita, puis il ajouta les notes de service pour le lendemain - dont une qui allait faire la plus grande joie de son fukutaicho ! Il finit par récupérer les autres dossiers et les deux shinigami prirent le chemin du manoir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Byakuya se rendit dans son bureau. Ichigo ne comprit pas ce que le capitaine voulait faire :

« - Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui, donc tu peux aller te reposer en attendant l'heure du repas, déclara le noble le nez dans ses papiers.

- Heu… tu veux dire que tu es revenu travaillé ici pour que je puisse… demanda le roux, incrédule.

- En effet, tu as suffisamment manifesté ton ennui dans les locaux de la sixième division, pour que je doive recourir à ce biais-là.

- Merci, c'est sympa d'y avoir pensé, répondit simplement Ichigo, qui ne relevait plus les pointes qui accompagnaient immanquablement les attitudes charitables du si froid capitaine. »

Le roux en profita donc pour faire une visite plus minutieuse de "ses" appartements et se balader dans le jardin. Le capitaine prit le temps de mettre en ordre toutes ses affaires. Son absence se faisait peu ressentir finalement – bien qu'il eut à régler quelques éléments au sein de sa famille. Ce constat le laissa mi-figue mi-raisin : d'un côté, cela prouvait qu'il avait réussi à s'entourer personnes compétentes et qu'il tenait à jour son travail ; mais d'un autre, cela montrait aussi à quel point il ne manquait pas…

Il soupira. Oh oui, il soupirait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Et Ichigo en avait la plus grande part de responsabilités. Avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait d'une manière directe ou indirecte… Le douloureux souvenir de sa rencontre avec Renji se rappela à lui. Oui, il fallait occuper le shinigami remplaçant quand il devait assumer ses fonctions de capitaine, un léger sourire mais particulièrement sadique vint effleurer ses lèvres.

Il venait d'avoir une excellente idée, qui aurait en plus le mérite de lui offrir l'assurance de la bonne tenue du shinigami remplaçant et en prime, une gentille vengeance… Sur ce, il se saisit d'une circulaire pour la treizième division et de sa plus belle écriture, demanda la convocation d'un certain membre à une certaine heure. Il termina le reste rapidement puis partit rejoindre Ichigo pour leur dîner.

Les deux shinigami apprécièrent grandement de se restaurer et Ichigo de bonne humeur fit une conversation tout à fait agréable bien que disséminée ; d'ailleurs, Byakuya lui-même se plia à l'exercice avec plaisir. Ils abordèrent divers sujets, bien qu'ils ne partageaient que très peu de points communs, chacun écoutait l'autre s'exprimer avec attention. Ichigo fut véritablement surpris de voir le noble si enclin à parler et de son côté, Byakuya apprécia que le jeune homme use de son esprit pour une fois.

Le repas terminé et desservi, le capitaine s'adonna à la préparation du thé. Ichigo le regarda faire avec attention ; les gestes élégants et la délicate attention qu'il y mettait avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Le jeune homme laissait son regard parcourir librement Byakuya : c'était étrange mais dans la pénombre de la terrasse, il retrouvait enfin le capitaine et oubliait le corps qu'il habitait.

Ce fut donc avec un étrange contentement qu'il porta à ses lèvres la tasse, que venait de lui présenter le noble. De nouveau le silence ressourçant de leur plaisir nocturne vint s'emparer d'eux. Après de longues minutes, Ichigo demanda :

« - Dis moi Bya…

- Tu recommences encore à m'appeler comme ça, l'interrompit le capitaine pourtant moins froid qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Oh, c'est pas si grave quand même, retourna le roux, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. … Tu as déjà vu le visage de Senbonzakura ? »

À cette question, Byakuya eut la réaction la plus éloignée à laquelle le shinigami remplaçant pouvait s'attendre ; dans l'obscurité qui les enveloppait, un beau sourire vint illuminer le visage du capitaine. C'était un sourire chargé de sens, comme s'il portait la réponse à un secret connu de lui seul… Ichigo en fut profondément troublé…

« - Tu sais donc sourire !

- En aurais-tu douté, se moqua le brun toujours souriant. Mais rares sont les choses qui ici bas peuvent mériter une telle attention… »

Ichigo était soufflé et Byakuya se laissa repartir dans sa contemplation paisible – Hisana avait toujours réussi à lui voler ses sourires. Le roux se prit à rêver de voir un telle sourire sur les véritables lèvres du capitaine. Ce serait une sacrée victoire s'il parvenait un jour à en obtenir un… Alors, bercé de cette étrange pensée - qu'il n'avait pour une fois pas envie de chasser, le jeune homme ferma les yeux ; et quelques minutes plus tard, dormait à poing fermé.

Le capitaine, agréablement nostalgique au souvenir que le roux lui avait fait remonter, accueillit de bonne grâce la tête alourdie du plus jeune sur son épaule. Cet enfant était vraiment un ouragan dans la vie et dans le cœur de tous ceux qui croisaient sa route. Le noble Kuchiki ne pouvait dire s'il vivait bien cette rencontre : Ichigo était infernal et troublant…

Finalement, Byakuya eut un nouveau sourire : la petite punition qu'il avait trouvé était charmante, juste ce qu'il fallait pour tenir ce gamin. Faire appel à Rukia pour qu'elle fasse son portrait serait une douce torture pour lui. Surtout que la demoiselle mettait beaucoup d'ardeur dans ses tâches et ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'elle serait satisfaite de son travail. Et dire qu'il venait de lui offrir une nouvelle boîte de couleurs, Ichigo devrait poser longuement avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de toutes les essayer…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Bon, un bien gros chapitre que voilà : quatorze pages quand même. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus… En tout cas, merci milles et milles fois à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me soutiennent par leur gentils commentaires. Si vous saviez comme ça booste : sans vous, je n'aurais sûrement pas fait un aussi long chapitre !

Côté rythme de publication, disons que je me tiens à un chap' chaque semaine : après vous dire quel jour il tombera exactement est très loin de mes capacités… Cela dépend du baume au cœur et du temps que j'ai…

Donc si vous voulez toujours de cette histoire, je m'en remets à vos reviews : plus doux qu'un chocolat de St Valentin, et surtout plus honnête et sincère – et plus nombreux, t'as oublié de le dire ça M. Lapin, encore que c'est pas difficile à faire, puisque tu n'as rien reçu cette année !

Comme d'habitude, les personnes laissant une review sans avoir de compte FFnet peuvent aller lire une réponse dans la review que je me laisse à chaque chapitre – Tiens t'as pas encore essayé de t'auto-offrir des chocolats le 14 février M. Lapin, ça pourrait le faire aussi !

Bon, sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !

M. Lapin mode "Un lapin peut être un cheval. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors pourquoi dit-on de moi que je suis un vrai étalon !"


	13. Absences, présences et réminiscences…

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrais si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Désolée pour le retard, une semaine particulièrement chargé avec une invitée de marque à la maison : donc mea culpa, je me suis fait agréablement détourner de mon activité d'écriture par mon amie en visite. En même temps, vu la longueur du chap' – qui me rappelle quelque chose d'autre ^^ ! – les dix jours pour l'écrire n'ont pas été de trop ! Mais en contre partie, ce chapitre marque un tournant dans cette histoire… Héhé ^^ ! Suspens…

Komamura s'est-il fait greffer le visage de son ancien septième siège – souvenez-vous du glauque qu'avait affronté Ishida à la Soul Society, le frimeur avec des shuriken ? Mayuri aurait-il fait son coming-out de travesti qui s'assume – nouveau maquillage en fluo, remarquez pour ce que ça change…? Aizen aurait-il avoué avoir piqué l'idée de sa mèche rebelle d'un comic humain appelé Superman – ça l'aurait même inspiré dans ses projets ? Ou encore Kira aurait-il reconnu son état dépressif lors du dernier groupe de paroles des victimes d'harcèlement moral au travail – en même temps c'est pas comme si quelqu'un était vraiment surpris ?

Bon, je mets un peu d'humour ici, parce que ce chapitre est plutôt lourd côté émotion - ouai un peu de angst dans l'air : des choses vont être dites, certaines vont être faites, mais le tout sera irrévocable… Tadam !

Allez enjoy !

°oo¤OO°°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 13 : Absences, présences et réminiscences…

Une fois de plus, Byakuya fut obligé de coucher Ichigo qui, comme à son habitude, était tombé dans les limbes du plus profond sommeil, une fois toute activité terminée. L'incongruité de la situation ne le dérangeait plus directement : c'était comme un arrière goût, qui persistait par routine. Oui, Byakuya ruminait contre la situation sans vraiment y mettre du cœur.

Pourtant tout comme la veille, il se prit à regarder le corps endormi qui dormait sereinement couché dans son lit. Oui, c'était bien lui, mais c'était aussi Ichigo. Le reflet était trouble, la nuit permettait à chacun de reprendre sa place dans le secret de cette chambre et par l'obscurité qui trahissait ce que leurs yeux devraient voir…

L'image ne lui ressemblait plus, lui qui dormait peu. Il fuyait son futon devenu si inhospitalier depuis la mort d'Hisana. Le sommeil lui était pourtant revenu maintenant qu'il couchait de nouveau dans sa chambre d'enfant – en même temps, il n'y était pas vraiment seul…

Le capitaine se sentait empli de nostalgie, les souvenirs de son adolescence ne cessaient de refluer à la surface depuis l'incident. Comme si la présence d'Ichigo lui rappelait que lui aussi avait été un jeune homme, avec des… _désires et des rêves !!!_ La voix nasillarde dans sa tête ne s'était pas faite agressive mais plutôt narquoise… De quoi pouvait-il rêver d'autre à l'époque que ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Il voulait être un chef de clan digne, une capitaine puissant, un homme respecté… _et respectable_… Pourquoi la voix venait-elle de lui souffler ces mots ?

Tous les hommes de sa capitainerie et même de ceux des autres lui faisaient montre de déférences ; il y avait peut-être ceux de la onzième qui pouvaient être plus grossiers, mais que pouvait-il attendre de ces hommes mal dégrossis, toujours à l'affut du moindre combat. Tel capitaine, tels mœurs … Alors en quoi n'était-il pas respectable ?

Le noble savait très bien de quoi il en retournait mais il ne pouvait se l'avouer. La blessure était bien trop vive et trop intime. Le clan entier l'avait décrié et humilié dans le choix de son épouse…

Oui, il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait annoncé son désir de s'unir avec Hisana et qu'il s'était retrouvé convoqué et sermonné par les anciens. Il était le chef du clan, ses décisions ne devraient jamais être discutées surtout pour une question aussi personnelle.

Il savait très bien dans quel marasme il s'était engagé lorsqu'il avait débuté sa relation avec la douce jeune fille ; mais il croyait encore qu'un amour honnête et sincère pourrait effacer sa faute. Et puis Hisana n'avait rien en commun avec les monstres d'infamies qui pouvaient pulluler dans les derniers districts du Rukongai. Sa douceur aurait du charmer les membres du clan comme elle l'avait charmé lui. Et pourtant les propos qu'ils avaient tous tenu à son encontre relevaient des plus basses insultes.

Oh, le clan, en voyant l'obstination de leur chef dans son choix de noce, avait changé de tactique : ils avaient commencé à reconnaître les mérites de la jeune femme et lui avait proposé d'autres hyménées pouvant lui ressembler ; voir à la fin, de garder la malheureuse, comme ils l'appelaient, en maîtresse. La bassesse de la proposition l'avait révulsé.

Il avait tenu tête à tout le monde, et malgré leurs murmures incessants, il avait épousé Hisana et avait vécu cinq belles années en sa présence. Byakuya s'était rapidement rendu compte de la santé fragile de son épouse, que la rudesse de sa vie à Inuzuri et le chagrin causé par l'abandon de sa petite sœur avaient érodé encore plus qu'il n'était possible ; qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps, il avait secrètement espéré pouvoir alléger ses tourments par une vie sans manque. Mais il savait déjà qu'elle était condamnée et qu'il ne pourrait que partager pour un bref temps la vie de la jeune femme.

Pourtant, il s'était lié et avait mis toutes les forces possibles en jeu pour pouvoir la sauver. Bien qu'il ne lui en disait rien, Hisana avait très bien saisi toutes les délicates attentions dont l'avait entourée le noble. C'est ce qu'elle appelait son amour et dont elle se désolait de ne pouvoir lui répondre en retour. Elle avait toujours su dans quoi s'engageait le noble en étant avec elle ; et si au départ, elle avait essayé de le repousser afin qu'il ne connaisse pas l'opprobre et le désaveu de ses pairs, elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle blesserait sûrement bien plus Byakuya ainsi, que n'y parviendraient jamais les autres nobles par leur médisances.

Le capitaine était entier avec elle et ses sentiments étaient réellement profonds. Hisana avait été comblée : vivre une telle histoire était un rêve ; oui, seules les pauvrettes du Rukongai pouvaient imaginer une idylle de cet acabit. Jamais la jeune femme n'en avait autant espéré. Survivre et retrouver sa sœur, voilà à quoi se limitaient ses espoirs les plus fous… Et pourtant, elle s'était retrouvée comblée entre les bras tendres du capitaine. Ce qui la désolait le plus était la honte qu'elle jetait par ses origines sur son mari.

Pourtant elle avait encore osé lui demander de retrouver sa petite sœur et de la faire entrer dans la famille Kuchiki : elle s'était trouvée infiniment égoïste, mais en même temps elle espérait que le clan et son époux pourraient pardonner la dernière volonté d'une défunte. Et puis, si son mari finissait un jour par retrouver Rukia, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas tout seul ; elle ne l'abandonnait pas complètement, elle pouvait donc rendre son dernier souffle l'esprit plus en paix…

Tout, Byakuya avait tout compris et il n'avait rien dit : les mots étaient de trop, seuls les actes pouvaient répondre à une telle grandeur d'âme. Hisana ne possédait pas de lame et n'usait pas de la violence ; et pourtant, elle était infiniment plus forte que lui… Sa générosité et sa douceur était désarmante et jamais il ne pourrait l'égaler… Voilà pourquoi Hisana s'était toujours emparé de tous ses sourires : elle était la plus belle chose en ce monde ; elle seule les méritait… Et voilà que ce maudit gamin avait réussi à lui en voler deux…

Ichigo n'avait rien avoir avec sa femme mais son entêtement - _sa détermination_ _à dire vrai_ - et sa générosité - son _esprit de sacrifice plus exactement_ - laissaient le capitaine troublé… Byakuya ne pouvait même plus jouer sur les mots pour rabaisser les qualités du roux, une petite voix était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Pour une raison étrange, sûrement imputable à la tournure qu'avaient prise ses réflexions, Byakuya s'était assis à côté du jeune endormi, et d'une main légère, comme dans un geste inconscient alors que l'esprit vagabonde très loin de la réalité du moment, lui caressait doucement la joue. Le roux se détendit dans son sommeil à cette douce attention, et comme s'il essayait d'accentuer la sensation, sa tête roula contre les doigts souples du noble.

Le mouvement ramena le brun à la réalité et, s'apercevant de son geste, il le suspendit. Un gentil grognement le força à reprendre, avant qu'un souffle de contentement ne se fasse entendre. Ichigo semblait apprécier la douce caresse dans son sommeil…

Cela frappa le noble ; après tout, Ichigo ne faisait pas montre d'avoir besoin de contact physique avec qui que ce soit et son naturel, oscillant constamment entre la morosité et la virulence, n'invitait pas particulièrement à un rapprochement de ce genre. Alors pourquoi nichait-il inconsciemment sa joue dans la paume du noble ? Pourquoi semblait-il chercher alors la douceur du geste ? Byakuya hésitant agrandit le cercle da sa caresse ; avec une grande délicatesse, ses doigts volaient du front à la joue, puis glissaient le long du menton pour finir par venir souligner l'ourlet de ses lèvres de son pouce.

Ichigo semblait sensible à la tendresse et doucement ses lèvres remuèrent pour laisser franchir un murmure :

- Okaa-san…

A ce mot, le capitaine comprit ce qui se passait dans les rêves du jeune shinigami remplaçant. Sa mère… C'était donc à elle à qu'il pensait ; c'était la douceur de sa mère qu'il recherchait ; c'était sa mère qui lui manquait tout simplement… Comme Hisana à lui… Il pouvait comprendre la détresse du jeune homme, il la partageait lui-même. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison que le capitaine resta plus que de raison à côté du roux, lui prodiguant un peu de douceur.

Sous les effleurements délicats, Ichigo semblait plus paisible ; loin de l'image du fougueux gamin, il était de nouveau un jeune homme normal, avec sa part de fragilité. Le capitaine se souvenait alors que lui aussi avait du paraître ainsi aux yeux de sa défunte épouse. Il n'était pas faible mais il avait lui aussi cette part de fragilité ; et seule Hisana avait eu accès à cette partie de son être. Elle avait été le seul être auquel il avait pu révéler un visage plus doux. Il n'avait rien eu à lui prouver : elle le connaissait et elle avait percé et accueillit avec sa force à elle les sentiments enfuis de son mari.

L'effet miroir ayant ressurgit, le capitaine se leva avant d'être plus troublé par l'image qu'il voyait. Il laissa donc Ichigo dans son sommeil pour retourner dans sa chambre dans un bruissement léger de pas et le chuintement du shoji. Byakuya se coucha tard cette nuit-là mais bizarrement il ne s'accabla pas de son écart…

°oo¤OO°°OO¤oo°

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla aux aurores, à croire que le rythme imposé par le capitaine avait commencé à devenir le sien. Il avait bien dormi et se sentait agréablement reposé. Peut-être cela venait-il de son rêve ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de sa mère sans se souvenir de sa mort… Pour une fois, ce furent les tous les bons et beaux moments qu'ils avaient partagés tous les deux ; il avait même ressenti la douceur de ses caresses sur son visage, comme lorsqu'elle le bordait ou lui faisait sa toilette, comme lorsqu'elle le câlinait ou le consolait, comme lorsqu'elle était auprès de lui…

Ichigo s'autorisa à buller un peu sous les couettes encore sous le charme de ces doux souvenirs et des sensations, presque réelles, qu'il percevait encore. Mais, le temps s'écoulant et les impressions s'étiolant, le roux se retrouva parfaitement réveillé à s'ennuyer. Il se décida donc à se lever et aller voir ce que faisait le capitaine.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du shoji séparant "ses" appartements de ceux du noble, il eut une seconde d'hésitation – qu'en penserait le brun ? ; puis, se disant qu'au fond il ne risquerait pas grand-chose, il fit coulisser le panneau et s'avança dans la pièce. Là, dans la pénombre, il reconnut la forme endormie. Alors comme ça Byakuya faisait sa marmotte ! Il allait pouvoir se foutre de lui un bon coup !

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait du capitaine endormi pour le réveiller énergiquement, il suspendit son attaque… Il "se" voyait dormant paisiblement, pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas lui. Non c'était Byakuya ! Donc Byakuya dormait ! _Comme tous les êtres vivants – enfin morts, enfin comme n'importe quelle âme de la Soul Society !_ C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo surprenait le noble dans une activité normale, voir même en position de faiblesse…

Dans son sommeil, le masque d'impassibilité qu'affichait le capitaine était mis à mal : pas qu'il s'abandonnait non plus totalement, mais quelque chose de l'ordre du relâchement était perceptible. Cette constatation fit cesser toute tentative belliqueuse de la part du roux. En fait, c'était dérangeant de "se" voir ainsi et surtout de le voir ainsi.

L'image frappait Ichigo, lui faisant prendre soudain conscience de l'humanité du noble. En fin de compte, Byakuya n'était pas ce que l'on croyait de lui, enfin pas tout à fait… A force de se retrouver à côtoyer le capitaine dans toutes sortes de situations abracadabrantes, il commençait à entrevoir quelque chose de nouveau derrière le froid et imperturbable Kuchiki.

Peut-être qu'il commençait même à sérieusement l'apprécier… Si l'on faisait fi des insupportables piques du capitaine, de ses regards foudroyants, de ses rappels à l'ordre permanent, de la distance qu'il mettait entre lui et les autres, de ses airs hautains, enfin tout ce qui faisait de lui un Kuchiki, il restait un Byakuya prévenant, attentif aux autres bien plus qu'on ne pourrait s'y attendre, un homme fort et déterminé, en mesure de revendiquer sa fameuse puissance, un homme solitaire et blessé, un homme fier mais abandonné, un homme amoureux mais veuf, un homme profondément seul… mais sans être pour autant égoïste…

Ichigo restait stupéfié par ses réflexions, il avait sûrement appris ces derniers jours plus sur Byakuya que personne à la Soul Society ne devait en connaître, pas même Rukia. Après tout il avait pénétré dans l'intimité la plus profonde du noble : il l'avait vu trembler de colère, de rage et de regret, peut-être même de douleur et d'abattement… Ichigo se souvenait de l'expression angoissée qu'avait laissée transparaître le noble quand il avait du aborder le problème du port de son alliance… Et la reconnaissance que le brun avait eue par rapport aux précautions qu'avaient prises Ichigo à ce sujet…

Le roux se rendait compte que le capitaine était un être bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait supposé lors de leur affrontement. Et il se remarquait un véritable intérêt à découvrir qui était vraiment Byakuya. La soirée d'hier par exemple, jamais le roux n'aurait cru possible l'idée de prendre plaisir à badiner avec le noble ou encore à partager son thé nocturne…

D'ailleurs, chaque matin il se retrouvait couché mais pourtant il ne se souvenait jamais de plus que le thé fumant pris sur l'engawa la veille…

Alors qu'il s'avançait un peu plus près du capitaine, Ichigo découvrit que celui-ci serrait contre lui quelque chose. Perplexe, il s'approcha et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand il comprit de quoi il en retournait ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette découverte. En effet, Byakuya était vraiment un être humain !!! Tout ce qu'Ichigo voyait le ramenait à se demander, quel air lui-même affichait-il dans une telle position, surtout quand cet idiot de Kon venait squatter son lit… Encore que la laideur qu'agrippait le capitaine pouvait faire passer le lion pour la huitième merveille du monde ; et donc, le rendu final devait forcément être meilleur qu'avec... ça!

Finalement, Ichigo se releva et avec un dernier regard sur ce spectacle étrange, il retourna dans sa chambre, toujours le sourire aux lèvres… D'ordinaire, s'il avait découvert un tel secret chez quelqu'un, il ne se serait pas gêné pour le réveiller et se payer royalement de sa tronche, encore que… Mais bizarrement, le roux n'avait absolument pas eu envie de faire ça : comme si sa découverte était devenue un secret connu de lui seul et qu'il voulait le garder un peu pour lui… Décidemment fréquenter Byakuya ne lui réussissait vraiment pas !

Peu de temps après, le capitaine finit par sortir de son sommeil et rejoindre le roux. Il fut agréablement surpris de trouver celui-ci debout et parfaitement réveillé. Mais le capitaine n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ni lui faire remarquer d'ailleurs.

- Alors, on fait la grasse mat' Bya ! lança le roux dans un grand sourire

Byakuya retira ce qu'il venait de penser :

- Quel exploit Kurosaki Ichigo ! Tu peux te lever tout seul… Vraiment je suis impressionné par tes capacités, souffla ironiquement le brun

- Oh ça va, je rigolais… ronchonna le roux

- De plus, il ne me semble pas être en retard. Serais-tu tombé sur un mauvais rêve ? railla narquois le capitaine. Et je te prie de cesser avec ce… diminutif !

_Non, pour une fois ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais un doux rêve…_

- Parce que tu trouves que ton nom **[1]** se prête à l'occasion, nè ? se moqua le shinigami remplaçant

- Tu n'a pas idée comme mon nom convient à cette nuit… lâcha le noble les dents serrées

- T'as veillé si tard que ça ? demanda Ichigo changeant soudain de ton

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? rétorqua Byakuya aussi bien piqué par l'échange précédent que par la raison de son manque de sommeil

- Eh.. ben… c'est que… heu… Ben, je crois que… tu m'as… enfin, merci quoi !

- Serait-ce trop te demander que de t'exprimer dans un langage compréhensible ou dois-je en conclure que seul "ton" corps est réveillé ?

- Ouai, trop beau pour être vrai, murmura le roux rageusement. Ben je te remerciais de m'avoir couché chaque soir, voilà ! T'es content là ?!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je me préoccupe de "mon" corps te semble si surprenant.

- Ah ouai, c'était pour ça… Tout s'explique, lâcha plus bas le roux

- Pourquoi cette question, suis-je le premier à…

- D'habitude, ils me laissent tous pioncer où je suis… Je me souviens chez ce monstre de Kuukaku, j'ai même pas eu le droit de manger !! le coupa le jeune comme pour détourner l'attention de sa dernière réplique.

- Je vois, il est donc dans tes habitudes de dormir n'importe où…

Ichigo vit rouge à la dernière phrase du noble, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le capitaine enchaîna :

- Tu te pousses à bout et tu vides tes réserves de reiatsu jusqu'à la dernière limite. Ceci est dangereux. Il faut que tu apprennes à gérer ton énergie et les efforts que tu peux faire avec. Tu n'a pas l'air d'être surpris du fait de t'endormir une fois toute activité cessante. Tu es terriblement exposé dans ce genre de situation et frôle la mort à chaque fois…

- Heu, tu veux dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, là ? balbutia Ichigo qui n'en revenait pas

Byakuya lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable… Oui, je m'inquiète, non pas du tout, c'est quoi cette question, tu t'es entendu là, je parle chinois,… Le roux ne savait quelle interprétation lui donner et il se rendit compte que ça lui importait. L'avis de Byakuya lui importait ! En quoi le polaire Kuchiki pouvait bien avoir de l'importance pour lui ? Oh et puis merde ! Il était pas cinq heures et demie du matin et il se prenait déjà la tête avec des questions à la con !!!

- Si tu ne prends pas la salle de bain, je vais passer en premier, déclara froidement le noble

Ichigo était bouche bée. Il n'y avait pas encore quelques minutes et il trouvait attendrissant de voir le noble dormir et maintenant il se faisait traiter comme… Comme quoi d'ailleurs ? Après tout Byakuya ne lui avait rien dit de spécial, même au contraire, il avait manifesté de l'intérêt pour sa personne – _enfin je crois !_ – et avait reconnu à demi-mots l'avoir couché chaque soir… Alors pourquoi le roux était-il irrité ? Peut-être parce que le Kuchiki avait reprit ses grands airs en passant devant lui ! Mais bon, ça il y était habitué, alors quoi ?

C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo mit les mots fatidiques sur la chose : il en voulait à Byakuya de se trahir ainsi… Le capitaine, en reprenant son attitude détachée, mentait : oui, il leur mentait à tous, si loin de ce qu'il était réellement, mais surtout il lui mentait à lui ! Qu'est-ce que Byakuya avait encore à lui cacher ? Et que craignait-il de sa part ? Il se méfiait de lui ? Pourtant Ichigo lui avait fait confiance : il l'avait laissé approché de sa famille et de ses amis, il ne faisait pas un chichi de tout – en même temps il n'avait rien à compromettre par rapport au noble qui lui risquait bien plus !…

Cette pensée l'affola. Ichigo se sentait vraiment mal, il avait envie de crier au capitaine de cesser cette comédie. Il sentait la colère montée contre le manque de liberté que le brun s'infligeait : l'effet miroir était de retour, l'image que le noble lui avait renvoyé, cet "Ichigo" froid et distant l'irritait, il se voyait prisonnier de quelque chose d'insurmontable, plus grand encore que ce que son froncement de sourcils permanent pouvait exprimer pour lui.

C'est donc remonté à bloc, aussi bien contre lui-même que contre le capitaine, qu'Ichigo déboula dans la salle d'eau. Le noble qui venait de finir de prendre sa douche ne comprit pas l'arrivée tonitruante du plus jeune. Ce dernier l'empoigna par l'avant-bras avant de lui hurler dessus :

- T'en a pas marre de cette comédie !!!

- Si en effet, partager mon corps avec toi est particulièrement grotesque…

- Non, c'est justement de ça dont je veux parler ! De toutes ces simagrées !!! Que tu veuilles cacher au monde ce que tu es, te regarde ; mais à moi, c'est ridicule !!

- Dois-je comprendre que tu prends encore un malin plaisir à insulter ce que je suis ? le ton du noble était polaire. Que tu ne comprennes rien à mon mode de vie me convient parfaitement et je prends même cela comme un compliment. Mais je ne souffrirais pas du fait que tu te permettes de mettre en doute mon honnêteté et mes…

- Et voilà le retour du couplet sur l'honneur ! T'as que ça à me répondre ! le coupa le roux. Tu trouves vraiment noble d'écraser ce que tu ressens pour… on ne sait trop quoi d'ailleurs !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler Kurosaki Ichigo. Oserais-tu insinuer que je suis indigne… _et pas respectable_, souffla une voix alors que le capitaine palissait, ne pouvant achever sa phrase

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu étais impulsif quand tu étais jeune ! Qu'as-tu fait de ce que tu étais au fond de toi ? Est-ce que plus rien ne peux te toucher maintenant ?

- … Le capitaine défiait du regard le jeune shinigami remplaçant, ses mots l'avaient ébranlé mais c'était surtout l'image qu'il lui renvoyait qui le troublait le plus

- … Ichigo de son côté tremblait de rage : mais il s'attendait à quoi en réalité ? Que le noble capitaine Kuchiki de la sixième division du Gotei 13 lui en tape cinq quand il lui raconterait une blagounette ? Pourquoi s'était-il mis autant en colère contre le brun qui ne lui avait rien fait de particulier ?

- Oui, en effet tu me touches, répondit le capitaine glacial, en défaisant l'étau de la main du roux sur son bras. Et il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé une si grande familiarité…

Leurs regards s'étaient braqués l'un dans l'autre. Byakuya fulminait intérieurement, la journée n'avait pas encore commencé et il avait déjà envie qu'elle se termine… Pourquoi Ichigo venait-il lui reprocher son attitude, il n'avait rien fait qui changeait d'habitude… _Tu le sais pourtant, alors de quoi t'étonnes-tu ?_ persifla la voix nasillarde dans sa tête. _Tu sais très bien, hahaha !_ Et un rire démentiel partit sous son crâne alors que le noble s'effondrait par terre…

Là, pour le coup, Ichigo se sentit très con. Mais alors vraiment très con. Bon, il avait pété une durite parce que Byakuya l'avait encore mouché et snobé en beauté ; mais, de là à lui en mettre plein la gueule gratuitement, le roux se sentait profondément gêné. Ce fut pour lui comme l'effet d'une douche froide. Alors à sa propre surprise, il se pencha et pris le capitaine dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. Pour la première fois, il sentait toute distance anéantie entre leurs deux corps – puisque les fois précédentes il avait toujours dormi comme un loir - et l'inversion de leur position lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Il veilla le capitaine jusqu'à ce que celui-ci réémerge de son inconscience. Ichigo penaud regardait ses pieds ; sentant le capitaine s'agiter, il osa regarder un peu dans sa direction. Byakuya ne semblait pas au sommet de sa forme. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, le capitaine fut surpris de se retrouver dans son vrai futon. Il perçut bien le regard en coin du roux, dont toute trace d'animosité semblait s'être évaporée.

- … Heu Bya ?... Ca va mieux ? tenta le roux

- …

- Je… je suis désolé… je n'avais pas à te dire ça… Enfin si je le pense toujours… Mais je n'aurais pas du te le dire ainsi… Je voulais juste te dire que… Que je te considère pour ce que tu es et pas pour ce que tu affiches… T'es quelqu'un de bien et…

- Tais-toi ! le noble avait souffler les mots mais sa faiblesse l'avait empêché d'y exprimer toute sa colère

- Je…

- Il suffit.

- …

- Et vas te préparer ou nous serons en retard.

Ichigo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpit à toute vitesse. A peine avait-il refermé le panneau, qu'il se morigéna de sa stupidité. Enfin qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Le stress accumulé ses derniers jours avait-il fini par sortir ? Et pourquoi Byakuya avait-il si soudainement défailli ? Bon ça, ça ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de son hollow… Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu lui dire pour le faire tomber ainsi ?...

Ichigo sentit son cerveau bouillonner et se précipita sous la douche histoire de calmer ses esprits. Alors qu'il avait fini, il s'habilla et pour la première fois depuis ça tentative infructueuse, il enfila les kenseikan. Autant essayer de faire au mieux pour éviter d'énerver encore plus le noble. Finalement, il s'en sortit relativement bien : à croire qu'à force de voir le capitaine accomplir la pose, le shinigami remplaçant avait compris comment procéder. C'est donc fin prêt qu'il se présenta devant un Byakuya plus que maussade, qui avait de son côté achevé de se préparer.

L'ambiance était électrique et pour une fois, Byakuya fronçait les sourcils sans effort. De son côté, Ichigo n'en menait pas large ; il sentait bien que le noble lui gardait rancune de événements matinaux. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole depuis. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans cet épouvantable climat – déjà que la salle n'aidait pas en temps normal, mais alors là ! D'ailleurs, Byakuya toucha à peine à son repas et ce constat finit par achever l'appétit du roux.

°oo¤OO°°OO¤oo°

Dans ce silence qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui apaisant des précédents matins, les deux shinigami se mirent en route. Aussitôt arrivé, Byakuya s'installa au bureau de son fukutaicho – on ne le reprendrait pas deux fois à la même erreur. Quand à Ichigo, il essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible. Alors qu'une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée ainsi, le capitaine se décida à rompre le silence :

- Puisque tu as manifesté ton ennui et bien j'ai trouvé de quoi justifier ton inactivité. Tu n'auras qu'à afficher mes « simagrées », renifla le noble d'une façon narquoise

Ichigo déglutit à l'entente du dernier mot : oui, Byakuya avait vraiment mal pris ses réflexions… Et il se demandait ce que lui réservait le capitaine… La réponse ne se fit pas tarder alors que la petite tête brune de Rukia passait par la porte après avoir frappé.

- Nii-sama, le capitaine Ukitake m'a fait part de votre demande. Je suis donc venue comme vous le souhaitiez… termina doucement la petite shinigami, à laquelle l'ambiance plombée n'avait pas échappée

Son regard allait de "Byakuya" à "Ichigo" sans comprendre ce qui se tramait entre ceux deux-là ; il y avait du se produire quelque chose de grave… Rukia envoya un regard noir à "Ichigo" le soupçonnant d'être la cause de tout ceci. Le roux, percevant l'expression de la brune, se dit qu'elle venait de l'enfoncer encore plus. Mais le capitaine resta impassible et ne releva pas l'incident – du moins en apparence…

Byakuya accusa le coup, il savait faire la part des choses : il savait que Rukia ne le regardait pas "lui" ; enfin, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'en voulait pas encore plus à Ichigo. Le roux de son côté ne savait plus où se mettre : il avait bien compris que le noble savait que sa sœur ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle s'adressait en fait à lui, mais…

Rukia judicieuse avait saisi qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'aventure pas à explorer le problème entre son frère et son ami. Forte de son partie, elle déballa ses affaires et déclara sur un ton enjoué :

- Je suis contente que vous m'ayez confiée la tache de faire votre portrait !

Ainsi c'est donc ça que lui avait réservé Byakuya ! Ichigo était terrifié à l'idée du résultat. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire : il était piégé. De plus, le capitaine ne lui avait donné aucune consigne ; il le laissait donc se débrouiller tout seul. Le roux pria alors très fortement Kami-sama pour que l'heure de l'entraînement arrive vite.

Mais le ciel dut rester sourd à ses prières car l'heure était déjà passée depuis un bon moment et Byakuya n'avait toujours pas manifesté le moindre signe de départ quelconque. La matinée fut donc une véritable torture pour le shinigami remplaçant qui dut supporter les commentaires de Rukia, qui se reprit à quatre fois avant d'être satisfaite de son premier jet. Le pire restant dans le choix des couleurs qu'elle utilisait : où avait-elle vu du vert sapin ? Et que comptait-elle faire avec ce rose fuchsia ? Non, il n'y avait pas de marron moche et encore moins de bleu marine à côté !...

Finalement la matinée y passa complètement. Ichigo traumatisé à l'avance du chef d'œuvre de son amie n'en pouvait plus. L'impassibilité qu'avait affichée le capitaine n'avait pas démenti de toute la matinée. Rukia, quant à elle, s'était bien trop investie dans son travail pour se laisser perturber par quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Midi sonna comme un glas et la jeune fille retourna son dessin face à son "frère", avant de demander fièrement :

- Comment le trouvez-vous Nii-sama ? Evidemment je n'arrive pas à rendre votre beauté et peut-être êtes-vous déçu ? Le silence qui suivit ne lui annonça rien de bon. Je peux recommencer s'il ne vous plaît pas…

- Non, c'est juste que je ne trouve pas les mots… Mais c'est… Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de toi… C'est très bien.

Ichigo avait mal aux yeux à force de regarder l'horreur qui se dressait devant lui : il avait scruté et cherché à comprendre, mais tout ce à quoi il était parvenu était censuré par son cerveau. C'était juste un truc moche entouré d'autres machins encore plus laids : les taches roses devaient être des cœurs et…

- J'ai préféré vous dessiner alors que vous utilisiez votre shikai, il est tellement beau !

D'accord, c'étaient pas des cœurs mais des pétales de cerisiers… Mais pourquoi une espèce de lapin géant trônait au centre… Non ne me dites pas que c'était sensé être Byakuya ??? Le roux eut mal pour le capitaine : pourtant ça ne pouvait être que ça !!!

A ce moment là, le brun les rejoignit. A peine avait-il posé les yeux sur le dessin, que quelque chose changea en lui. Il semblait plus détendu et il prit alors doucement la parole :

- Il est magnifique Rukia. Sûrement le meilleur que tu ais jamais fait.

- Tu… tu rigoles ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas sensible à mon art ? Interrogea la brunette folle de joie

- Tu t'es vraiment améliorée et tu as beaucoup progressé.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel : qu'est-ce que ça devait être avant !!!

- C'est grâce à "Nii-sama" : il m'a offert tout le nécessaire à mes dessins… Rukia rougit légèrement en prononçant des derniers mots. Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser : j'ai promis d'aller manger avec Isane fukutaicho et sa sœur aujourd'hui. A ce soir… peut-être…

Sur ce, Rukia replia ses couleurs et après avoir amoureusement déposé son dessin sur le bureau de son "frère", partit en courant. Ichigo se sentait très fatigué… Alors qu'il se tournait vers Byakuya, celui-ci avait disparu. A la place il y avait sur sa table un bento et une note.

« J'ai à faire, mange », lu le shinigami remplaçant. _Bonjour le ton !_ Bon, Byakuya avait trouvé un prétexte pour s'éclipser et le laisser manger seul. Ok, il avait compris le message. Bien, s'il souhaitait lui tirer la gueule encore longtemps, qu'à cela ne tienne : il avait l'habitude avec Ishida ! Mais, alors qu'il se lançait dans sa goinfrerie habituelle, ces baguettes s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de ces lèvres… c'étaient la première fois qu'il ne partageait pas son repas avec le noble depuis leur arrivée à la Soul Society…

Cette pensée l'attrista d'un coup : pas que manger seul ne lui fasse grand-chose – il avait l'habitude depuis la mort de sa mère – mais pour le symbole que cela comportait… Ichigo soupira longuement. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle avec Byakuya et vite.

De son côté, le noble usant de la couverture des ordres du "taicho" distribua une série de directives et remit de l'ordre dans le travail accumulé en retard. De plus, les hommes de la sixième division s'inquiétaient de ne trouver nulle part leur lieutenant. "Ichigo" les renseigna en leur expliquant qu'Abarai fukutaicho s'occupait des archives aujourd'hui. Les hommes eurent une petite larme à l'œil de compassion, en pensant à l'enfer dans lequel s'était engagé leur lieutenant.

Au même moment, dans une salle sombre et poussiéreuse, Renji éternua renversant par là même une pile himalayenne de papier :

- KUSO !!!! JE VIENS DE PASSER TROIS HEURES A LA CLASSER PAR ORDRE ALPHABETIQUE !

Après avoir fait sa tournée et inspecté sa capitainerie, Byakuya se décida à rentrer à son bureau. Il fut surpris de trouvé un Ichigo songeur, qui jouait négligemment des baguettes avec sa nourriture.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas m'attendre.

- J'ai pas faim. Tu… tu as déjà mangé ? tenta le roux

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Enfin Bya ! J'essayais d'être sympa là !

- Et je t'ai demandé d'arrêter avec ça ! lança le capitaine

Chacun se mura à nouveau dans son mutisme et Ichigo finit par achever de dépit le reste de son repas. Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, Byakuya déclara froidement :

- Il est l'heure de ton entraînement.

- Pas trop tôt, grommela le plus jeune

Les deux shinigami se dirigèrent donc vers le terrain qui leur était réservé. A peine arrivé, le capitaine tourna le dos au roux et commença ses exercices. Ichigo interloqué devant l'attitude du noble lui demanda :

- On ne fait pas de duel ?

- Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à retenir mes coups aujourd'hui. Et tu as suffisamment à faire de ton côté.

Ichigo était soufflé : mais il lui faisait véritablement la gueule là ! De mauvaises grâces, il se dirigea dans son coin et pratiqua seul un long moment. Retrouver un peu d'exercice après cette journée épouvantable lui fit du bien : il pouvait libérer toute se frustration. Et il en profita !

Une bonne partie de l'après-midi s'écoula ainsi : chacun ignorant royalement l'autre. Mais au bout d'un moment, tout ceci finit par peser sur le moral du roux.

- Aller Byakuya, faisons un duel pour régler tout ça.

Le noble se stoppa sans pour autant se retourner.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- …

- …

- Arrête de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Réglons ça et terminons cette affaire.

Ichigo l'attendait déjà en garde. Le capitaine ne bougea d'abord pas, puis finalement, se retourna pour lui faire face :

- C'est toi qui l'auras voulu.

Sans plus de préambule, ils se lancèrent dans une attaque d'une violence rare. Une rage insoupçonnée les animait et les coups qu'ils se portaient n'avaient rien d'amicaux. L'échange était sérieux et mieux valait le prendre comme tel s'ils ne souhaitaient pas y laisser un morceau. Longtemps leur affrontement continua, sans pour autant que le paroxysme ne soit atteint. Ils feintaient, esquivaient, attaquaient et paraient à un rythme effréné. Si un spectateur avait assisté à leur combat, jamais il n'aurait pu reconnaître les deux hommes qui la veille au soir avaient partagé un si agréable moment.

Alors que leurs forces respectives diminuaient, leur colère elle ne démordait pas. Pourtant c'était l'occasion idéale de régler leur différent et ils le savaient bien tous les deux. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi chacun en voulait-il donc tant à l'autre ? Leurs esprits se troublaient sans pouvoir nommer ce qui les entravait…

Le soir commençant à s'abattre sur le Sereitei, ils durent mettre fin d'un commun accord à leur affrontement. Leurs corps étaient vidés mais leur frénésie ne semblait pas encore complètement éteinte.

Ils allèrent donc chercher les dossiers au bureau et Byakuya en profita pour récupérer l'œuvre de sa sœur. Ce fut de nouveau en silence et dans une atmosphère tendue que les deux shinigami retournèrent au manoir.

°oo¤OO°°OO¤oo°

Comme tous les soirs, puisqu'aucune directive n'était parvenue, le repas fut servi dans les appartements du noble. Celui-ci daigna quitter ses papiers pour venir rejoindre le roux à table. Et sans démordre de son silence, le capitaine commença à se restaurer. Et il avait faim puisqu'après tout, c'était son premier repas de la journée. Ichigo était sombre, l'ambiance pesante et l'attente du dîner avaient fini par achever son moral. Il était morose et le fait de ne pouvoir cerner l'origine profonde de leur problème ne l'aidait pas.

Il avait compris que quelque chose de plus vaste couvait mais il lui semblait impossible de, ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir, la source de leur malaise. Il se décida donc à en parler avec le capitaine. Le cœur lui manquait et il remit la question tout au long du repas. Ichigo finit par se dire qu'il aborderait la question pendant leur thé.

Pourtant quand le repas fut achevé, le capitaine prit son nécessaire et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Ichigo se sentit cette fois-ci véritablement blessé par le geste du noble. La colère et la peine se partageaient son esprit. Mais pour une fois, il décida de ne pas céder à la tempête – en même temps il avait vu le matin même où cela le conduisait avec le capitaine, et tenta une approche autre.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'engawa, passant par sa chambre, et s'approcha du noble installé comme à son habitude au dehors. Celui-ci ne fit pas montre de remarquer sa présence. Pourtant quand le roux franchi la limite qui séparait les deux pièces, Byakuya finit par lui adresser la parole, bien que son regard se perdait toujours dans la contemplation de son jardin :

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité.

Ichigo s'arrêta avant de répondre lentement :

- Je… Il y a une autre tasse pourtant…

- Ces services vont par paires, ne t'en déplaise.

- Byakuya… Ichigo inspira essayant de se calmer. J'espérais pouvoir te parler…

- Tu viens donc quémander ce sur quoi tu crachais il y a encore peu…

- Byakuya, ce n'est pas ça…

- Ma « comédie » nocturne te manquerait-elle ? Ou viens-tu simplement te gausser de mes habitudes une fois de plus ? persifla le noble alors que tout dans son attitude restait stoïque et calme

- Non, Bya… je… j'aime vraiment passer ce moment avec toi…

- Tu t'entends au moins ?

- …

- …

- C'est bon je vais me coucher, t'as gagné ! Je suis un sale con et je te fous la paix…

Ichigo fit demi-tour et claqua le shoji derrière lui. Son cœur lui semblait lourd et le ton narquois du capitaine résonnait dans sa tête alors que les mots claquaient. « _Tu t'entends au moins ?_ » Pourquoi son cœur avait-il fait une telle embardée à ces mots ? Il était venu avec toute sa sincérité et sa bonne foi, et voilà comment il était récompensé…

Le moral du roux finit par atteindre des profondeurs abyssales. C'était dégueulasse, toute la journée il s'était tenu à carreau, mieux encore, c'était lui qui avait fait tous les premiers pas. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour se faire rembarrer comme un mal propre ! Mais alors pourquoi se prenait-il le chou pour un sale type de ce genre ?

Parce que Byakuya n'était pas un sale type, justement ! Parce qu'il avait eu envie et avait encore envie de lui faire comprendre. Parce que les derniers jours qu'il avait passé avec lui – malgré certaines déconvenues – n'étaient pas si mortels que ça : il avait appris et découvert beaucoup sur le capitaine. Il avait même envie d'en apprendre plus. Mais ce coincé avait décidé de refermer sa coquille et au diable les autres !

Pourtant, quelque chose en lui, lui disait de persister dans cette voie. Ichigo ne savait pas ce que c'était pourtant il se sentait indéniablement attiré vers le capitaine. Il voulait découvrir pourquoi… Il fallait qu'il comprenne. « _Dans sa jeunesse vous partagiez beaucoup de points communs_ » c'est ce que Yoruichi lui avait dit. Alors s'il ne voulait pas un jour lui ressembler,

Ichigo devait comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Byakuya pour qu'il devienne si… austère… Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça : il ne voulait pas finir comme le triste capitaine !

Ni une, ni deux, il se leva et commença à faire le tour des appartements à la recherche d'un hypothétique indice. Il finit par arriver devant une certaine porte : il savait ce qui se trouvait derrière pourtant il franchit le cap et poussa le shoji…

De son côté le noble, bien qu'il s'y était refusé, ruminait la journée et les dernières paroles du jeune shinigami… « _J'aime vraiment passer ce moment avec toi…_ » Comment avait-il pu lui dire une telle chose avec une telle désinvolture ; ne se rendait-il compte de rien ? Et pourquoi ces mots l'avait-il mis en une telle rage ? Pourquoi son cœur avait-il eu ce sombre pincement ?... Depuis combien de temps personne ne lui avait-il dit quelque chose de ce genre-là ? A peine si Rukia se le permettait après toutes ces années… Et ce gamin débarquait dans sa vie, la critiquait, croyait le connaitre et lui sortait cette ineptie…

Pourtant les mots le touchaient et bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Seule Hisana avait trouvé du plaisir en sa compagnie et seulement elle lui avait dit de telles choses avec sincérité… Mais ce maudit gamin était apparu et maintenant il osait lui débiter de telles sornettes. Pourtant le capitaine s'était bien rendu compte des efforts qu'avait fournis tout au long de la journée le jeune shinigami. Et alors qu'il venait faire la paix, il l'avait rabroué sauvagement, se moquant des ses sentiments… tout comme les siens avaient fait avec lui…

Oui, Byakuya avait eu peur ; oui, il avait peur de cet enfant qui arrivait à voir à travers lui si facilement. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant qu'il ne fasse tomber ces dernières protections… Mais, il ne souhaitait pas non plus briser Ichigo, il ne voulait pas faire avec le roux ce que son clan avait fait avec lui : Byakuya ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo devienne un être froid, sa force résidait dans sa fougue et sa beauté impétueuse…

Se souvenant qu'il avait oublié de lui annoncer une information pour la journée du lendemain et tenant là un prétexte parfait, Byakuya abandonna son plaisir du soir et rentra à la suite du roux. Alors qu'il le cherchait dans ses appartements, il finit par découvrir sa silhouette.

- Tu n'a pas à te presser demain, c'est mon jour de congé hebdomadaire et…

Byakuya se tut, Ichigo se tenait dans l'embrassure des appartements de sa femme…

- Que fais-tu là ? l'interrogea-t-il de nouveau de son ton froid

- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi tout est-il à sa place comme si elle allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre ? la voix du shinigami remplaçant semblait lointaine comme venant d'un autre monde

- Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Mais à la place de se retirer, Ichigo pénétra encore plus en avant dans la pièce. Byakuya tremblait, aussi bien de rage que de tristesse. Non, il ne se rendait plus depuis longtemps dans cette chambre…

- Pourquoi ses affaires l'attendent ?

- Je t'ai demandé de sortir d'ici maintenant… la voix du noble ne tenant plus vraiment et commençait elle aussi à trembler

- Pourquoi son kimono est-il plié sur son lit comme si elle allait le porter ce soir ?

- Quitte cet endroit… tu n'as pas… à y entrer…

- Pourquoi Byakuya ? Ichigo se retourna pour lui faire face, des larmes sillonnant tristement ses joues. Elle est morte depuis cinquante ans…

- Tu n'as pas le droit… Byakuya tomba à genou… de venir troubler son repos : c'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle…

Et alors que la pénombre les couvrait et que leur cœur s'ouvrait, les deux shinigami s'effondrèrent de concert : chacun devant faire face à son chagrin. Longtemps, dans le silence, ils durent accepter la perte de celle qu'ils avaient aimée plus que tout au monde…

Leurs larmes ne furent pas nombreuses mais chacune brula leur peau alors qu'elles parcouraient leur funeste chemin. Aucun d'eux ne se fit face durant ce temps, comme s'ils s'abandonnaient tout entier dans leur chagrin, comme si le monde extérieur avait disparu, comme s'ils savaient que de se voir ainsi, chacun le reflet de la douleur de l'autre, leur serait fatal…

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi prostrés ? Ils n'auraient pu le dire… Pourtant, Ichigo finit par se reculer et refermer le panneau de la pièce. Il se laissa alors glissé le long avant de s'asseoir presqu'assommé par la découverte. De son côté, Byakuya avait essayé de se ressaisir et de s'installer en seiza bien, que sa tête baissée et ses poings serrés ne pouvaient donner le change. Ils étaient chacun adossé contre leur mur, ils auraient pu se faire face, mais la pénombre veillait à ne pas trop les exposer.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit… souffla le noble

- Tu te rends compte que c'est profondément… morbide… Tu vis dans le passé Byakuya… Comment peux-tu… Ichigo n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Ton père s'est-il débarrassé des affaires de ta mère ?

- … Non… Il les a mis en carton et… les a gardé soigneusement…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu… ne comprends pas ?

- … Tu nie sa mort… finit par murmurer le roux

Alors le capitaine partit d'un petit rire très triste.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça… Toi-même étant mort ! Un shinigami remplaçant… Comment peux-tu croire que tu es vivant alors que tu n'as même plus de chaîne du karma… Tu es une âme qui arrive encore à rejoindre ton corps grâce à tes pouvoirs de shinigami… Mais tu n'es certainement plus vivant… Tu es mort, bel et bien mort : et personne n'a idée de comment ça se passera pour toi… Comment vas-tu vieillir ; et si corps vient à disparaître, tu découvriras que tu ne pourras pas rejoindre la Soul Society sous le forme d'un papillon des enfers… Tu devras emprunter un sekaimon comme pour tous les shinigami… qui sont des âmes défuntes, je te signale… Alors ne me dit plus jamais que je nie la mort alors que c'est toi qui ne te fais pas une raison de ton statut… Et encore, je parle de la Soul Society, mais avec ton hollow, on ne sait jamais : peut-être préféras-tu rejoindre le Hueco Mundo…

Ichigo ne disait rien : il était terrassé par les nouvelles. Alors tout le Sereitei lui aurait menti, il n'existait aucun avenir pour lui parmi les vivants ? C'était juste trop gros, trop violent, juste inacceptable. Byakuya avait raison : il avait nié sa propre mort…

- Tu parles de ta défunte mère, mais tu as encore une famille. Regarde autour de toi et peut-être seras-tu surpris de découvrir comment tu es bien entouré… Inoue Orihime par exemple, où est sa famille ?

- Elle n'a plus de parents… et son frère est mort dans notre clinique… Enfin non, il s'est fait transformé en hollow… et j'ai du m'en occuper… sous ses yeux…

- Et ton ami Chad, hein ? la voix du capitaine était de plus en plus sombre

- Ses parents sont morts dans un accident… c'était son grand-père qui l'avait récupérer… jusqu'à ce qu'il décède à son tour…

- Et le quincy Ishida Uryuu ?

- Il a vu son grand-père mourir sous ses yeux… et il ne s'entend pas du tout avec son père… alors il vit seul de son côté…

- Et toi ?

- J'ai mon idiot de père… et Karin et Yuzu… Ichigo était d'une pâleur mortelle et sa voix finit par se briser sur ces derniers mots

- Alors oui, Kurosaki Ichigo, tu peux juger de mon chagrin et pleurer des nuits entières sur le tien… mais rappelle toi que tu es le mieux loti de nous tous… laissa tombé le noble alors qu'il se relevait et partait dans ses quartiers

- … Tu as tout… de… même... Rukia…

- Non, son vrai frère est Renji, tu le sais très bien… Je ne serais jamais vraiment proche d'elle : trop de « comédie » comme tu dis… J'ai gâché ma chance…

Sur ce Byakuya quitta les lieux, ombre tremblante… Le capitaine était-il toujours sous le coup ou était-ce de nouveau des larmes qui brouillaient la vue d'Ichigo ?...

- Oui mais aucun d'eux n'est le meurtrier de leur famille… souffla le roux avant que son esprit se perde dans une inconscience peut-être pas si salvatrice…

Byakuya ivre de chagrin avait fini par se laisser tomber dans le sommeil. Il se leva relativement tard – enfin tout était relatif – et fut surpris de ne pas trouver Ichigo dans son lit, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas été défait. La conversation de la vieille lui revint alors en mémoire : il avait été dur, très dur avec Ichigo… Des coups bas… Mais celui-ci n'aurait quand même pas osé fuguer ? Alors qu'il faisait le tour des pièces, il finit par le retrouver à la même place où il l'avait laissé la veille. Le jeune homme, le regard perdu dans le vide, totalement hagard, ne sembla pas réagir quand il s'approcha. Mais lorsque le capitaine essaya de le prendre pour le porter jusqu'à son lit, le roux sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Laisse-moi… Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié…

Et le shinigami remplaçant se leva et tituba jusqu'à son futon où il se laissa choir face contre l'oreiller. Byakuya se sentit horriblement mal à cette vision. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il ne reconnaissait plus du tout Ichigo dans cet état. Mais toutes tentatives de l'approcher furent vaines.

Byakuya se retira donc dans ses appartements où l'attendait suffisamment de travail pour l'occuper une semaine entière. Lorsque midi sonna, il retourna voir le jeune homme espérant que celui-ci se soit remotivé à l'idée du repas qu'il l'attendait. Mais Ichigo n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Le repas va être servi.

- J'ai pas faim…

Byakuya ne supporta pas la vision qu'offrait Ichigo, il "se" voyait totalement abattu et surtout il savait qui était à la base de ce travail de sape… Il commençait à s'inquiéter, ce qui lui coupa à son tour tout appétit. L'après-midi défila à une toute aussi vive allure : le capitaine, bien que ses tâches fussent redondantes, devait régler nombres d'éléments en lien avec le clan et il profitait toujours de son jour de repos pour s'en acquitter. Le soir arrivant il retourna voir le jeune homme : Ichigo était toujours aussi apathique.

Le dîner fut servi mais aucun des deux shinigami n'y prit part. Byakuya demanda quand même à ce que tout soit laissé, au cas où… Où quoi ? Ichigo vienne à se lever soudainement de bonne humeur, lui pardonne et se mette à dévorer tranquillement le repas après avoir jeuné le midi ?

Le noble n'était pas stupide. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : et il ne pouvait pas y couper. Alors, il rejoignit le plus jeune et commença à parler très doucement :

- Je suis désolé Ichigo… Je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça. En fait ton statut est hors norme et rien n'indique que tu doives quitter le monde des vivants. Pour le moment, c'est là-bas que tu as ta place : alors rien ne devrait pouvoir te troubler sur ce point. Et puis, pour ce qui est de ta… défunte mère, je te comprends sûrement mieux que personne… Je me suis laissé emporter hier : en quoi le malheur des uns pourrait-il consoler de la peine des autres ?

A mesure qu'il parlait, le noble s'était rapprocher du roux et avec une grande douceur, il commença à dégrafer ses cheveux prisonniers depuis la veille. Ichigo n'eut pas de mouvement particulier. Pourtant, alors que les cheveux retrouvaient leur liberté, quelque chose commença à s'allumer dans les yeux du plus jeune. Byakuya continua donc ces attentions : alors qu'il glissait sa main entière dans la chevelure, le roux eut un imperceptible mouvement.

Byakuya suspendit son geste de peur de l'avoir désobligé mais ce fut comme si Ichigo venait appuyer par lui-même sa nuque contre sa main. Alors comme lorsqu'il l'avait veillé, le capitaine lui donna une légère caresse du bout des doigts le long du front. Le roux cligna des yeux avant de les fermer complètement.

Le capitaine finit par retirer complètement les kensikan mais à la vue des réactions du plus jeune, il décida de continuer à caresser les cheveux défaits d'une main légère, presqu'hésitante.

- Tu sais Ichigo, tu ne devrais pas chercher à en assumer autant. Je pense que les gens qui te connaissent t'apprécient tel que tu es alors… reste ainsi.

Voilà, il l'avait dit : le noble avait fini par lui donné raison ; Ichigo ne devait pas faire la même erreur que lui avait commise. De plus il était infiniment plus libre que le noble ne l'avait jamais été.

- L'autre nuit, Ichigo parlait enfin, bien que sa voix soit toujours lointaine, j'ai rêvé de okaa-san, de ses caresses… C'était toi ?

- …

- Tu ne répondras jamais... J'aurais du m'en douter… Ce que tu peut-être lâche sur certains points…

- …

Byakuya se sentait mal : il avait fui toute la journée la vision que lui offrait Ichigo. Se voir ainsi abattu, lui avait rappelé les jours qui avaient suivis le décès d'Hisana. Alors qu'il avait du faire face à toute l'hypocrisie de son clan, voire carrément les remarques ouvertes par certains, il s'était efforcé de donner le change ; mais, dès qu'il rejoignait ses quartiers, il avait pu donner libre cours à sa peine… Etait-ce l'image vivante de son chagrin à l'époque ?

La nuit avait fini par les rattraper, et l'obscurité croissante ne faisait que refermer sur les deux shinigami le cocon dans lequel ils se trouvaient pris au piège. Et bientôt celui-ci se referma.

- Et quels sont les points sur lesquels tu me trouves détestable ? souffla le plus calmement possible le capitaine, qui sentait pourtant poindre une agitation en son sein

- Tu n'écoutes pas ce que tu ressens…

Ce fut le mot de trop : le noble se figea. Le ton était empreint de provocation mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre : oui, de détresse… Alors Byakuya, comme pour se prouver quelque chose à lui-même, comme pour démontrer la folie qu'était de céder à ses désirs, comme pour se rappeler que lui-même ne pouvait se détester complètement, comme pour se souvenir de ce que cela faisait, finit par saisir doucement le menton qui lui faisait face ; et avant que le roux n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Ce fut léger comme un papillon qui butine, palpitant comme ses ailles, un peu moins sucré que le nectar et infiniment chaste… Ichigo trop surpris se laissa faire. Quant à Byakuya, il n'essaya même pas d'approfondir le contact : profitant juste de la caresse d'une autre peau, du souffle d'une autre âme contre la sienne, de la douceur partagée,… (NdA : faut bien en garder pour plus tard… Alors contente mes demoiselles ? ^^ !)

Mais soudain ses pensées dérivèrent vers des cieux plus troubles, et il se rendit compte qu'il était aussi en train d'embrasser un autre homme, en plus de lui-même… Cette réflexion le força à mettre fin au baiser pourtant si doux. Il prit alors pleinement conscience de l'effroyable de son geste.

- Voilà ce que l'on peut faire sous l'impulsivité ! Alors tu es content ? Toi aussi maintenant tu peux me mépriser comme les autres ! lança Byakuya hors de lui avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir vers sa chambre

- Byakuya revient ici, faut qu'on parle ! cria Ichigo choqué par tout ce qui venait de se produire

- Non le sujet est clos, répondit froidement le capitaine en ouvrant le shoji

- Tu t'es demandé ce que je ressentais peut-être ? lui hurla le roux plus que dépassé

- L'impulsivité est basée sur l'inconséquence… lui rétorqua le noble polaire

- TU VEUX DE L'INCONSEQUENCE ET BIEN VOILA !

Et Ichigo envoya son poing dans le visage du noble.

°oo¤OO°°OO¤oo°

**[1]** : Byakuya peut se traduire par "nuit blanche" dans le sens "soleil de minuit", de pas dormir quoi ! Parce que la nuit, c'est plutôt noire en fait (humm, que d'esprit chez ce lapin, je suis bluffée, vraiment Einstein a de la concurrence !!! ^^ !)

°oo¤OO°°OO¤oo°

Bon, là je reconnais que la bourde d'Ichigo est plutôt violente – et dire que j'ai encore pire en réserve !!! Maouhahaha – rire hystérique du lapin des enfers ! Tout comme le fait d'avoir coupé ici !!! Mais bon, c'est moi l'auteur alors je fais comme je veux, na ! Aller trêve d'enfantillage, surtout que j'ai besoin de vous pour le coup ! Pour le moment, cette fic est classé rating T mais je peux toujours faire évoluer la chose.

Donc si vous avez bien compris, je vous propose de lemoner tout ça dans les chapitres à venir !!! D'où un petit sondage : voulez-vous oui ou non que j'introduise un peu de citron dans mon histoire ? J'ai vu qu'on pouvait créer des sondages sur FFnet mais ça n'a pas l'air d'attirer grand monde – surtout dans le milieu francophone… Ainsi si vous souhaitez exprimer votre avis, vous pouvez le faire sous la forme d'une review. Je me plierais au désir du plus grand nombre : soit je reste T, soit je passerais en M ; tout dépendra de vous. Dans tous les cas, je vous préviendrais du résultat et annoncerais s'il y a changement de rating ou non.

Alors à la semaine prochaine, puisque je reprends le rythme – soutenu il faut bien l'admettre – de publication normal ! Vous pouvez toujours exprimez vos réactions sous la forme d'une review-carotte, vous savez comment la belle orange motive le lapin ! Jaana !

M. Lapin mode "Après l'étalon, je peux aussi être un âne : regardez comme je cours après les belles carottes qui me sont tendues !"

PS : c'est sûrement le dernier chapitre que je fais aussi long – 15 pages ; je trouve que c'est trop et puis c'est relativement dur à écrire en si peu de temps, et j'ai pas mal de travail de mon propre côté.

PS 2 : comme d'hab, je retrouverais les revieweuses sans compte FFnet dans mon auto-review de la semaine! ^^!


	14. Mon 1er est ton second, mon tu n'est pas

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrais si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Bon, un chapitre de plus : plutôt sous le signe de la progression… Toujours un peu lourd – pas non plus réellement angst – mais pas non plus grosse déconnade ! Aller, faites pas cette tête, c'est pour les besoin de la cause yaoi !

Sinon, en profite pour s'excuser bien bas du détournement qu'il fait chaque semaine : détournement de devoir, de révision, de sommeil et même de bonne humeur – se voit par contre dans l'obligation de refuser le dédommagement pour la consommation de mouchoirs en papier…

Ah si tant que j'y pense, depuis que Bibi-kun a retrouvé sa chambre d'enfance, il n'est pas seul dans son lit : mais je corrige ce n'est pas Kon qui lui tient compagnie… Alors qui est-ce ? Le mystère demeure : pour le moment je garde l'heureux élu dans le secret mais sachez juste que c'est une idée qui m'est venue en regardant une illustration officielle de Tite Kubo-sensei !!!

Alors est-ce que Gin va accepter ce contrat de pub pour du dentifrice – ça va vraiment le faire vendre ? Hacchi va-t-il reconnaître sa passion pour Gandhi ? – il voulait lui piquer son pagne mais leurs mensurations étaient pas les mêmes ! Nnoitra va-t-il avouer l'origine de sa tenue ? – hé oui, il rêvait d'être une petite cuillère, la fatalité en a décidé autrement…Hiyori va-t-elle confesser ses problèmes d'hyperactivités et d'hystéries – ainsi que ceux de misandrie, de passage à l'acte, de complexe d'infériorité, de trouble de l'identité sexuée, de carences affectives, de dévalorisation de l'estime de soi, d'expression des émotions, de phobie sexuelle, de… ?

Allez enjoy !

°oo¤OO°°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 14 : Mon premier est ton second, mon tu n'es pas…

Ichigo se rendit soudain compte de son geste. La colère qui l'avait envahie était immense ; mais contre quoi, ou plutôt contre qui était-elle vraiment dirigée, restait un mystère… Enfin non, le shinigami remplaçant bouillonnait littéralement intérieurement. Trop. Tout ce qui venait de se passer cette dernière semaine était trop… Ce qui venait d'arriver là à l'instant était l'apogée : trop soudain, trop étrange, trop différent, trop dérangeant, trop troublant… Le roux avait fini par céder et sa colère avait enfin trouvé un exutoire…

Mais voilà, maintenant il commençait à voir la portée de son geste, à comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire… et surtout des impacts que ça allait avoir… Son humeur s'assombrit encore d'un cran. Tout son être tremblait de rage et son esprit n'arrivait pas à échafauder une pensée cohérente…

Mais bizarrement, rien ne venait d'en face : Byakuya n'avait pour autant pas pu accuser le coup ?! Il semblait statufié, immobile, les yeux vides, alors que sur "sa" joue une marque rouge témoignait de la réalité de la scène précédente, tout comme le filet de sang à la commissure de "ses" lèvres. Ichigo se mit à fixer cet autre "Ichigo" : il se souvenait des accrochages qu'il avait déjà eu par le passé avec les gens auxquels il tenait… Tenait ? Il tenait à Byakuya ?... Woh ! C'est vrai qu'il appréciait le capitaine et qu'il avait appris à le connaître ses derniers temps… Alors quoi ?

Mais à mesure qu'il fixait le noble impassible, une pointe d'effroi commença à naître en lui : une tâche noire, très noire, trop noire venait d'apparaître sur le blanc de "son" œil ; et à mesure qu'elle s'étendait contaminant les pupilles d'une teinte dorée, Ichigo était de plus en plus parcouru par un désagréable frisson. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa propre transformation en hollow : les sensations que cela faisait naître en lui étaient antithétiques. Une peur immense, un profond dégoût de lui-même et en même temps une sorte de fascination : le shinigami remplaçant était hypnotisé par l'image que lui renvoyait Byakuya.

La progression avançait dangereusement et bien qu'Ichigo se rendait du compte du péril qu'il encourait, il ne pouvait se défaire de son immobilité et de sa vision. Non, jamais personne ne devait le voir dans cet état ; même s'il avait pu voir les autres vizards se changer, sa propre métamorphose l'effrayait plus qu'aucune des leurs ne lui avait fait peur.

Soudain, une libération de reiatsu sombre et gelé explosa et la coloration des yeux se fit plus rapide. Ceci ramena le roux à la réalité : il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire si Byakuya perdait totalement le contrôle. Et un vent de panique se mit à souffler en lui alors qu'il regrettait pour la première fois de ne pas maîtriser les sorts de kido d'entrave. Il ne voulait pas blesser le noble – enfin encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avec son geste – et il se savait responsable de ce qui se produisait devant lui.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le reiatsu tourbillonnant cessa soudain alors que le corps qui se tenait face à lui s'effondra. Finalement Byakuya avait été terrassé par sa propre colère, sa propre puissance ? Ichigo se réveilla sur le champ et c'est avec une gêne terrible qu'il reçut dans ses bras le corps abandonné avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il porta Byakuya jusqu'au futon et le coucha tant bien que mal. Il avait à peine fini que l'on toqua à la porte – il ne lui manquait plus que ça…

Dans un profond soupir, il autorisa l'accès et ce fut une petite tête brune qui apparut. Rukia qui avait senti la fluctuation de reiatsu était venu voir ce qui ce passait. Ichigo, se sentant bien trop las d'un coup, ne put que lui envoyer un pauvre regard alors que les yeux de la jeune fille allaient de son visage au corps alité. Rukia n'était pas stupide : elle s'était bien rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ; mais "son" frère semblait épuisé et "Ichigo" mal en point. Elle se décida à reporter à plus tard le gros de ses questions, se contentant de lui demander juste :

- Nii… nii-sama, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Si Ichigo se… sent mal… je peux m'en occuper… si vous voulez…

- … Ichigo hésitait, d'un côté l'idée que Rukia pouvait le décharger de tout ça le tentait, mais d'un autre il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait au réveil de Byakuya… Non, ça ira. Je te remercie…

- Nii-sama, vous… Vous êtes-vous disputé avec Ichigo ? lança d'une traite la brune qui avait repris un peu de contenance

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant…

Rukia regardait décontenancée la joue de son ami… Que c'était-il donc passé entre ces deux-là pour qu'ils finissent dans un état aussi lamentable ? Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions – enfin pas encore, elle aurait tout le temps de leur extorquer la vérité plus tard… C'est donc avec un dernier regard sur la pièce et sur "son" frère qu'elle prit congé. Rukia, après avoir refermé le shoji derrière elle, partit plus que songeuse en se tapotant la lèvre du doigt vers ses appartements : quelque chose ne collait pas, mais vraiment pas depuis quelques temps…

Ichigo finalement soulagé par le départ de la jeune fille se laissa glisser au sol à côté du brun : il était content d'avoir vu Rukia ; mais en même temps, ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne occasion surtout qu'il avait bien vu son regard dériver jusqu'à la marque que "son" poing avait fait à "son" visage. Il s'était senti mal sous le regard inquisiteur de la brunette : qu'avait-elle pu conclure sur l'origine de cette marque ?... Et Ichigo fut alors encore plus atterré par son geste…

En même temps, la situation avait débordée : pourquoi Byakuya l'avait-il… embrassé ?! L'idée n'arrivait même pas à se former dans sa tête : Byakuya l'avait embrassé ? Lui ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre : la vieille, après lui avoir tiré la tronche toute la journée, il avait fini par lui pourrir la gueule en beauté, le capitaine avait ensuite passé sa journée du lendemain à le fuir et le soir il m'embrassait !!!!

_Putain, mais il se passe quoi dans sa tête !_ Ichigo saisit la sienne à deux mains croyant devenir fou sous ses réflexions. _Ce mec est tordu argghh !_ Mais ce qu'Ichigo refusait d'admettre était se faire embrasser par le plus glacial des capitaines - qui était un homme et dans son corps qui plus est - avait été loin d'être désagréable…

Oui, bien que le baiser s'était fait véritablement léger, à peine esquisser, Ichigo en avait été grandement troublé… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait agi de la sorte… Non ! Il avait réagi comme ça parce que Byakuya avait joué avec lui. Oui, c'était ça : Byakuya avait joué avec lui, s'était joué de lui. De tout, de son deuil pour sa mère, de sa relation avec ses amis, de sa position de shinigami remplaçant, de son état de vizard, de sa place dans ce monde, d'avoir pu accorder un peu d'importance à la relation qu'il cherchait à nouer avec le noble, de…

Ichigo soupira. D'ailleurs Byakuya ne l'avait pas embrassé lui, le brun s'était embrassé lui-même… Et c'était peut-être cela qui faisait le plus de mal au jeune homme… Il refusait de l'admettre mais c'était pourtant bien cette idée qu'il essayait de repousser de toutes ses forces. Voilà, il était déçu que Byakuya se soit moqué de lui à ce point là. Car, non évidemment il ne pouvait pas être frustré que ce baiser ne lui soit pas adressé, voyons !...

A ce moment, Ichigo se tourna vers le capitaine toujours inconscient : mais qui voyait-il ainsi ? Etait-ce lui ? Etait-ce le noble ? Etait-ce quelque chose d'autre ? Comme pour vérifier que ce corps n'était pas qu'une mauvaise vision de son esprit, le roux tendit sa main et délicatement toucha du bout des doigts la joue qui reposait sur l'oreiller. Indéniablement la course de doigt finit par rencontrer son œuvre. Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit et comme pour prendre pleine mesure de ce que son geste inconsidéré avait produit, il se mit à parcourir les bords de la marque, descendant de plus en plus bas, pour arriver vers le bord de ses lèvres. Il suspendit son geste quelques instants, avant d'avoir un petit rire moqueur, demandant tout haut :

- Qu'as-tu essayé de prouver en faisant ça ? De te prouver ? De me trouver ?

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fortement dans sa poitrine au fur et mesure que ses doigts reprenaient leur exploration et ce fut réellement la chamade dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il fit jouer ses doigts sur les lèvres : pourtant ce n'étaient que "ses" lèvres à lui alors pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il comme ça ? Ca n'avait pas de sens, pas plus que ce baiser en fin de compte… Presqu'à regret, il commença à retirer sa caresse…

Mais c'est alors qu'Ichigo se souvint de ce qui avait fait dégénérer la situation. L'autre _nuit, j'ai rêvé d'okaa-san, de ses caresses… C'était toi ?_ Alors comme ça, Byakuya avait veillé sur lui, sur son sommeil ? Non, pire, il l'avait apaisé par ces doux gestes, pleins d'attention… _T'as veillé si tard que ça ?_ Le capitaine avait donc passé une partie de sa nuit et sacrifié son propre repos pour s'occuper de lui ? C'était tellement inconcevable : le si froid et distant Kuchiki prendre soin de quelqu'un !... _Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je me préoccupe de "mon" corps te semble si surprenant._ Non, ça ne collait pas : pourquoi Byakuya aurait-il veiller son corps et surtout pourquoi lui aurait-il prodigué ces si douces attentions…

Qu'était-il arrivé ce soir-là ? Oui, ils avaient passé une excellente soirée tous les deux, ils avaient même discuté sans gêne – peut-être pas autant et aussi densément que de vieux amis mais suffisamment pour que cela sorte de l'ordinaire de chacun… Alors comment en moins de quarante-huit heures étaient-ils passés d'une relation qui venait enfin de prendre une tournure amicale à… ça ?! Oui, quel mot pouvait-il bien définir le marasme dans lequel ils étaient prisonniers maintenant…

Ichigo sentit son humeur reprendre sa chute libre : il avait passé la journée à déprimer et Byakuya l'avait laissé faire, s'en foutant royalement… Enfin peut-être pas si royalement… Après tout il était venu le chercher pour le déjeuner et le dîner : ouai mais ça il pouvait toujours le mettre sur le compte de prendre soin de "son" corps… Oui mais, les excuses qu'il lui avait présentées, hein ? Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le très noble Kuchiki Byakuya s'abaissait à s'excuser et à reconnaître ses torts. _Tu sais Ichigo, tu ne devrais pas chercher à en assumer autant. Je pense que les gens qui te connaissent t'apprécient tel que tu es alors… reste ainsi._ Les gens qui l'appréciaient ? Est-ce que le noble parlait pour lui au passage ? Byakuya… l'appréciait ?! Ce pouvait-il que… Non ?!

_Reste ainsi._ Le capitaine lui demandait de rester ce qu'il était : alors qu'il passait son temps à le moucher, à le traiter de gamin et à lui demander de changer… Non, ça n'allait pas… Rester ainsi, cela voulait-il dire impulsif ?! Byakuya lui demandait de rester impulsif, comme lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune ?! Mais le noble lui avait pourtant dit que c'était une faiblesse… Alors quoi ? _Aaaah !!!_ Ichigo allait devenir fou à réfléchir à tout ça… Rester impulsif et ensuite lui en faire une démonstration de… ce genre ?! Ce pouvait-il vraiment que… Non !!!

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le capitaine l'avait-il embrassé ? Et puis c'était quoi encore que ce bazar de : _Toi aussi maintenant tu peux me mépriser comme les autres !_ Qui pouvait donc bien mépriser le noble ? Lui le plus connu de tous les capitaines du Gotei 13, le chef d'une des quatre grandes familles nobles, le si fier Kuchiki, lui méprisé ? Non, c'était impossible même Renji avait fini par tomber en admiration devant son supérieur et Rukia avait effacé tout ce qui s'était passé pendant sa condamnation pour ne garder que les étoiles dans ses yeux quand elle parlait de son frère. D'ailleurs, tout le monde faisait preuve de déférence lorsqu'il s'agissait du capitaine de la sixième – il y avait bien Kenpachi qui le provoquait un peu, mais bon venant du géant c'était normal, voir même une preuve de respect envers sa force…

Alors pourquoi donc Byakuya se sentait-il méprisé ? Qui donc ? Et puis, pourquoi le brun avait-il pensé qu'Ichigo le dénigrerait pour un… truc de ce genre ? Il venait de passer plus d'une semaine en sa compagnie, le capitaine aurait dû quand même comprendre que le roux ne se laissait pas avoir par des détails de ce genre. Enfin détail, c'était vite dit. Car après tout, Byakuya venait quand même de lui voler son premier baiser… Et puis, sa réaction n'avait pas été dans le sens d'une démonstration de compréhension : envoyer valser son poing dans le visage de quelqu'un qui vient de vous embrasser, on avait déjà vu mieux…

Oui, mais voilà ça ne répondait toujours pas à la question de l'origine de ce… baiser ? _Tu n'écoutes pas ce que tu ressens…_ Voilà ce qu'il avait dit à Byakuya avant que celui-ci ne dépose "ses" lèvres sur les "siennes" – enfin leurs lèvres quoi, parce que pour savoir les lèvres de qui, c'était réellement le barouf… Ecouter son ressenti, ensuite l'embrasser ; écouter son ressenti et ensuite l'embrasser ; écouter son… Non, non, non… mais ce pouvait-il réellement que… que Bya… NON !

C'était tout bonnement impossible. La preuve : la scène que le noble lui avait faite alors qu'il avait osé entrer dans les appartements de sa défunte femme. Oui, Byakuya aimait toujours autant Hisana alors non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Enfin c'était vraiment trop compliqué, trop dérangeant, trop perturbant, trop troublant… comme… ce baiser…

_Argghh !_ Ichigo s'attrapa la tête à deux mains priant Kami-sama de cesser de lui torturer les méninges. Byakuya avait dérapé, rien de plus. Le capitaine avait voulu lui donner une leçon, ça avait mal tourné : incident clos. Passons à autre chose. Le roux en avait assez de se prendre la tête, de tout façon il n'aurait jamais la réponse et il se voyait mal en rediscuter avec le brun.

Encore que sur le coup, il lui avait demandé une explication… Oh, on a dit qu'on arrêtait d'y penser ! C'est vrai quoi ! Il aurait déjà suffisamment à faire pour éviter de se manger encore une fois la menace du bankai. Encore que c'était le monde à l'envers : c'était lui qui avait passé une journée de merde à cause des sarcasmes du noble, c'était à lui que revenait le droit de se venger… Oui mais : il y avait eu ce baiser… et sa réaction énergique…

Ce fut à ce moment-là des réflexions du roux que Byakuya se décida à émerger…

Alors qu'il ouvrait difficilement les yeux, le noble sentit une main reposer sur son front – perdu dans ses pensées, Ichigo avait inconsciemment laissé sa main revenir auprès du visage endormi. Le capitaine cligna des yeux incrédules. Ichigo le regarda faire puis sursautant, il retira bien vite sa main comme si le front sur lequel elle reposait était devenu brûlant. A la vu de l'expression passablement crispé du roux, un éclair traversa les yeux du noble.

Ichigo avait rêvé ou pendant une micro seconde il avait vu de la peine passer dans le regard du capitaine ? Puis comprenant toute la symbolique de son geste, il se sentit profondément gêné… Avant d'avoir comprit pourquoi, ou plutôt de reconnaître ce qui pouvait bien le motiver à agir comme ça, Ichigo replaça sa main doucement. Et tout aussi légèrement, il caressa la chevelure indisciplinée. Le capitaine posa sur lui un regard insondable, le jeune homme lui, se refusant à le soutenir, préféra détourner les yeux ailleurs ; mais pourtant sa main continuait ses douces attentions…

Ils restèrent tous les deux un long moment ainsi, aucun n'osait rompre le silence ni ne savait d'ailleurs comment s'y prendre. Ce fut au final la faim grandissante du roux qui rappela tout le monde à l'ordre. Ichigo en vira pivoine.

Le noble laissa alors ses paupières le couper de ce monde afin de reprendre ses esprits et tenta :

- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas mangé.

- Heu… non, répondit Ichigo d'un air benêt

- Pourtant j'avais demandé au personnel de tout laisser en place au cas où…

- Il y avait peut-être plus urgent à faire… Tu ne crois pas ?

A ces mots, Byakuya rouvrit les yeux parfaitement réveillé malgré la migraine qui menaçait sous son crâne.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Je sais pas trop. Tard vu comment la nuit est déjà passablement tombée, répondit le roux

- Tu devrais aller manger dans ce cas-là… lui retourna le brun alors qu'il commençait à sortir du lit

- Tu vas où ?

- Je vais me retirer, j'ai… besoin d'être seul…

- Alors moi je dois manger mais pas toi. Tu crois que ça marche comme ça ? rétorqua le shinigami remplaçant un peu perdu par la conversation

- Je me sens très las… Il vaudrait mieux que… avança Byakuya qui venait d'avoir la conversation du siècle avec son hollow et en était ressorti plus que lessivé, incapable même de régler son contentieux avec le roux

- Non, le coupa Ichigo. Tu manges. Si tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie je comprendrais mais au moins… essaye de reprendre des forces…

- …

- … Ichigo était déstabilisé par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Tu sais je…

- …

- …

- C'est plutôt à moi d'accepter que tu ne veuilles rester en ma présence, lâcha sombrement Byakuya

- Et pourquoi ça ? retourna le roux

- … Le noble avait une fois de plus fermer les yeux, cette discussion lui coûtait vraiment

- Tu parles de ça… C'était rien ? Ichigo hésita avant de rajouter, incertain : N'est-ce pas ?

- … Le capitaine laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de répondre. En effet, ce n'était rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'avança en direction de ses appartements.

- Heu… tu vas où Byakuya ?

- Je me retire.

- Mais, tu dois encore mang…

- Je ne dois rien : je peux encore faire selon mon désir en ma maison.

Ichigo fut soufflé : le capitaine avait repris ses habitudes polaires. Non, ça n'allait pas ce passé comme ça ! Ichigo, qui à force de gaffer avait fini par comprendre que ni la violence verbale, ni la violence physique ne saurait triompher face au capitaine, se leva d'un coup et rattrapa le noble par le poignet.

- S'il te plaît, ne me fuis pas encore… J'aurais pas dû, t'aurais pas dû, personne n'aurait dû. Alors tout le monde est désolé et tu viens manger.

La tirade du roux dut faire son effet car le noble s'arrêta. Et bien qu'Ichigo ait senti le capitaine se crisper sous sa prise, il finit par capter un léger relâchement de la part du brun. Et lorsqu'il tira un peu dans la direction de la table, où en effet le dîner attendait toujours - bien que particulièrement froid maintenant, Ichigo fut agréablement surpris de voir le noble ne pas résister. Il le lâcha donc et alla s'installer comme pour l'inviter à en faire de même. Byakuya resta un instant en suspend et finalement se décida à le rejoindre. Il s'assit et entama sa part sans plus d'échange que ça. Il était encore sonné par la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son négatif.

°oo¤OO°°OO¤oo°

Ils avaient tous les deux quasiment fini quand le Byakuya se décida à briser le silence :

- Je ne te fuyais pas.

Ichigo releva les yeux de son bol et suspendit ses baguettes, incrédule.

- …

- …

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne te fuyais pas.

- Oui bon ça j'avais compris mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? En fin je veux dire : tu n'essayais pas de partir tout à l'heure ?

- …

- …

- Je ne parlais pas de cela. Byakuya inspira un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire. Je parlais d'aujourd'hui…

- Ben t'avais sûrement plein de truc à faire… rétorqua Ichigo un peu plus morose qu'il ne voulait le montrer

- Non, c'était une excuse pour ne pas te faire face.

- Bon ben faut savoir alors : tu me fuyais ou pas ? ronchonna le roux qui commençait à ne plus rien y comprendre

- Ce n'est pas toi que je fuyais…

- … Hein ? le shinigami remplaçant était incrédule

- C'était moi-même. Je ne voulais pas "me" voir ainsi… finit par expliquer le brun même si cela lui en coûtait

- Ah ouai, c'est pas pareil : enfin à la base ; parce que dans les faits, tu m'as laissé crevé dans mon coin-là…

- …

- …

- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, n'en parlons plus. Par contre tu me dois un thé en échange ! finit par conclure Ichigo en forçant un peu son sourire

Bien, le gamin était redevenu plus loquace. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait mieux – même si son sourire n'était pas aussi franc et naturel que d'habitude. Pourtant Byakuya acquiesça et se mit à préparer son nécessaire.

Quand tout fut prêt et que le thé infusait lentement alors que les deux shinigami prenaient l'air sur l'engawa, Ichigo demanda soudain :

- Au fait, il te reste du baume de la dernière fois, parce que ça serait pas mal, si… Enfin tu vois, pour ta joue…

- …

Byakuya daigna soulever un sourcil à l'évocation de son… accident, puis il finit par se lever complètement à son tour pour aller chercher l'onguent en question. Lorsqu'il revint Ichigo l'attendait cette fois-ci avec un vrai sourire. Et quand le roux prit le petit pot des mains du noble, ce dernier le laissa faire librement.

Alors que le noble venait de récupérer sa tasse, Ichigo s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur les talons tandis qu'il dévissait la boîte. Puis délicatement, il trempa deux doigts dedans avant de précautionneusement appliquer le baume sur la joue contusionnée. La pénombre n'aidant pas, Ichigo rapprocha son visage de celui du capitaine afin de prodiguer ses soins.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et paisible du noble sur sa peau et, à mesure qu'il massait la marque, le noble se détendait. Le capitaine finit par fermer les yeux, ses doigts noués autour de sa tasse. Ichigo procéda ainsi quelques minutes : son regard n'arrivait plus à se détacher de ce visage si familier et pourtant si différent. Alors que ces gestes se faisaient de plus en plus doux et de plus en plus lents, un trouble grandissait en lui. A la fin, ses doigts ne bougeaient plus : seules leurs respirations rompaient le silence et l'immobilité de la nuit.

Byakuya rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans le regard troublé du shinigami remplaçant. Ils se fixèrent une longue minute avant que le capitaine n'intervienne :

- Nous sommes quittes. Je n'aurais pas…

- Ne dis rien Bya, ce n'est pas grave… le coupa doucement le roux. Je n'avais pas à faire ce que j'ai fait : je n'aurais pas du entrer là où je suis allé…

Définitivement, le capitaine devrait s'habituer à se faire couper la parole par ce gamin et surtout à se faire à ce diminutif…

- Tu ne me demanderas pas de… justifier mon… égarement… la voix du noble était plus rauque alors qu'il souffla ces mots

- J'ai bien compris que tu ne me donneras jamais d'explication… T'es comme ça… Et puis ce n'était pas la mer à boire… pas vraiment désagréable, tu sais, la voix d'Ichigo elle aussi se perdait dans un murmure alors que son souffle se faisait plus saccadé

- …

- …

Les deux shinigami se faisaient face alors qu'une distance dangereusement réduite les maintenait dans une proximité trop intime… Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir se dégager… Ichigo esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'enfin il cassait le contact entre ses doigts et la joue du noble. Byakuya en profita pour porter sa coupe à ses lèvres, pourtant il ne rompit pas le contact visuel avec le jeune homme.

Cette situation était inconvenante mais il ne souhaitait pas y remédier tout de suite. Trop. Tout ce qui se passait et s'était passé était trop. Et les réflexions du capitaine prirent, en partie, le même cours que celles que le roux avait eu un peu plus tôt…

Byakuya se souvenait de la colère et de l'affreuse souffrance qui l'avaient assailli alors que le shinigami remplaçant avait osé pénétrer dans les appartements de sa défunte femme. Il se souvenait des paroles cruelles qu'il lui avait adressées quant à la place qu'Hisana tenait encore dans sa vie. Cependant le roux ignorait que le capitaine avait cessé depuis longtemps de visiter ces pièces, se contentant de rendre hommage à la photographie de son épouse…

Mais, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir face aux agissements du jeune homme : non, Byakuya savait très bien que sa femme ne reviendrait jamais ; non, il ne l'attendait plus ; mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à faire comme si la douce Hisana n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie…

Il avait démoli le gamin avec ce qu'il savait être de plus dur : tout comme d'autres l'avaient fait avec lui. Oui, il avait agi avec la même bassesse que ceux qu'ils l'avaient fait souffrir dans son deuil. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que le roux était le premier depuis des décennies à essayer de nouer une relation amicale avec lui… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Voulait-il le casser ? Le repousser ? Le tester ?

Voir si le jeune homme était réellement ce qu'il prétendait ? Voir s'il le rejetterait après tout ? Etait-ce le sens de ce… baiser ? Oui, même pour lui, il avait du mal à reconnaître d'avoir oser embrasser le roux… Mais alors, c'était tout ? Juste un défi, juste une moquerie, juste un piège ? Pourtant là, tout de suite, il sentait comme une envie étrange… Etait-ce possible ? Non, sûrement pas, ça ne pouvait être ça…

Le fait d'avoir libérer cette vieille souffrance enfouie en lui et d'avoir pu, au travers de la vision que lui offrait le jeune homme abattu, de "se" voir au début de son deuil, avaient ébranlé ses plus intimes défenses : son masque était tombé pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait embrassé qu'un reflet perdu, comme une demande en pardon faite à lui-même ; quand bien même il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui se tenait réellement en face. Pas lui, mais bien Ichigo… Il le savait alors pourquoi ?... Finalement cela risquait bien d'être ça…

Non, cela ne se pouvait : il parlait du shinigami remplaçant ; celui qui avait failli causer la perte de sa sœur, celui qui retournait tout sur son passage, un gamin impudent, impulsif et tellement irrespectueux… Le capitaine ressentait un grand vide dans son être : un grand vide que pourtant il avait calmé une petite seconde lorsqu'il avait comblé la distance entre leurs lèvres… Et malgré son geste, malgré la réaction du roux sur le coup, Ichigo ne l'avait pas rejeté…

_Tu t'es demandé ce que je ressentais peut-être ?_ C'est ce que lui avait demandé le jeune homme alors qu'il s'en allait après avoir osé… Comment devait-il interpréter ces mots ? Pouvait-il y mettre seulement un sens ? Ichigo était jeune et ne semblait pas expérimenté dans le domaine des sentiments… Se rendait-il seulement compte du double sens de sa phrase ? Byakuya savait bien que non…

_Tu n'écoutes pas ce que tu ressens…_ Et après ça, il osait lui parler à lui de ses ressentis ?... Oui, ce n'était qu'un gamin, bruyant et agité… Le capitaine avait écouté ses sentiments, il s'était même battu pour et il voyait bien où ça l'avait mené… Il avait mis en émoi tout son clan et ce à deux reprises : il avait essuyé leurs tempêtes, avait fait face à ces choix et les avait soutenu contre tous… Ce gamin ne pouvait le savoir, ne pouvait le comprendre alors il n'avait pas à le juger.

Pourtant Ichigo était le seul qui ne l'avait pas jugé justement, ce gamin était suffisamment irrespectueux pour se moquer éperdument des questions de rangs… Alors était-ce un remerciement ? Ce baiser, finalement à qui l'avait-il adressé ? A la base, il n'avait même pas réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait : impulsivité et sentiments, les seuls commandements qu'il avait retenu à ce moment-là et qui indéniablement avait résonné en lui sous la seule forme possible d'expression… L'embrasser, lui montrer que non, il pouvait encore suivre ses… Ses quoi ?... Ses sentiments… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça…

Ichigo n'était qu'un gamin irritant et infernal, un gamin bruyant et sauvage, un gamin maladroit et agaçant, un gamin exaspérant et fier, un gamin turbulent et libre, un gamin qu'il avait très envie d'embrasser de nouveau…

Alors c'était donc ça…

De son côté, Ichigo n'en menait pas large : il avait bien compris que malgré le fait que le capitaine buvait son thé et n'avait toujours pas cessé de le fixer dans les yeux, son esprit vagabondait très loin. Et il le regrettait. Oui Ichigo le regrettait : il ne savait pourquoi mais il regrettait sincèrement que l'attention du capitaine soit ainsi détournée.

Enfin non, au moins il ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il traversait actuellement : son trouble était immense… Le roux ne savait pourquoi mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à ce décrocher de cette proximité et de ces yeux : pour une fois, ils se teintaient d'émotions comme si le fil des pensées de Byakuya venait s'exprimer un peu dans son regard, d'ordinaire si impassible.

Ichigo ne bougeait pas, il ne voulait troubler ce qui ce passait à cet instant, il avait l'impression d'avoir accès à quelque chose de particulièrement unique. Bien plus encore que ce que leur situation avait pu leur imposer en matière d'intimité. Et sans s'en rendre il avait envie de quelque chose d'autre : quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'il ne rêvait pas, que Byakuya commençait enfin à se dévoiler un peu et qu'il n'était pas cet être impassible et froid, qu'il restait encore cet homme impulsif qui l'avait… embrassé…

Oui, Ichigo ne se rendait pas compte du tout que, très doucement, il commençait à s'approcher encore plus du capitaine, que ses lèvres cherchaient leurs consœurs et que ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il s'était refusé à reconnaître, ce qu'il croyait être que le fait du capitaine, résidait aussi en lui… Ce pouvait-il vraiment que ?

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à combler la dernière distance entre leurs lèvres, la lumière se fut dans son esprit : si ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux du capitaine en cet instant était le reflet des siens alors cela se pouvait…

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'agir, Byakuya lui avait saisit le menton, l'arrêtant dans son élan ; le capitaine avança sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille dans laquelle il souffla :

- Il est tard, demain nous reprenons nos entraînements ; il est temps d'aller nous coucher.

Ichigo était stupéfait : c'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne ? Ou alors la fierté du noble avait-elle encore repris le dessus lui interdisant de céder deux fois dans la même journée à des agissements aussi déplacés…

Ce qu'Ichigo ignorait c'était que Byakuya avait du prendre sur lui bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis plusieurs décennies pour ne pas céder à la tentation ; quand ses pensées avaient débouchées sur l'indicible, il était revenu à la réalité et avait constaté presque trop tard ce que le jeune shinigami allait commettre… Il lui avait fallu toute sa détermination pour l'empêcher ; d'ailleurs, il n'y était pas vraiment arrivé, puisqu'il n'avait fait qu'esquiver les lèvres sans réellement rompre leur proximité…

Mais bizarrement, Ichigo ne prit pas mal la conduite du brun : car pour une fois, il avait comprit toute la subtilité du capitaine ; celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé, il avait juste évité ses lèvres tout en restant à sa portée – à moins qu'il ne fasse vraiment des films ! Oui, après tout Ichigo pouvait aussi se tromper mais quelque chose lui disait que son étrange envie avait été partagée…

C'est pourquoi il finit par se lever et alors que le capitaine réunissait les pièces de son service, Ichigo s'attela à débarrasser tant bien que mal la table ; et le noble en fut passablement surpris lorsqu'il rentra à son tour avec son plateau. Etait-ce une trêve ou plutôt la paix qu'ils venaient de signifier ainsi… Chacun se prit à espérer que les événements des dernières quarante-huit heures ne se reproduiraient plus, enfin, sauf peut-être un…

Ce fut donc en partie soulagé qu'ils finirent par aller se coucher ; et même si encore un certain nombre de question leur taraudait l'esprit, ils s'endormir rapidement comme si la fatigue nerveuse qu'ils avaient accumulée venait de leur tomber dessus.

°oo¤OO°°OO¤oo°

Le lendemain matin comme à son habitude, ce fut Byakuya qui vint réveiller le jeune homme, qui se montra coopératif et se leva de suite. Comme si une certaine routine s'était mise en place à leur insu, chacun se prépara à son tour. Mais au moment de se coiffer, Ichigo resta interdit. Il regardait les agrafes dans sa main et hésitait quant à les passer. Ce fut à ce moment, que Byakuya le rejoignit.

Le capitaine surprit le roux dans sa réflexion et sans lui laisser le temps de se décider, le noble lui prit les Kensaikan avant de le faire assoir pour le parer convenablement. Ichigo sentit un profond soulagement dans ce geste. Oui, il semblait bien que les deux shinigami avaient fini par enterrer la hache de guerre.

Et Ichigo put s'abandonner complètement aux soins que le noble lui prodiguait. Aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, le roux avait pris goût au fait que le noble le coiffe ainsi. C'était comme si Byakuya lui révélait une attention toute particulière ; et puis les gestes avaient vraiment quelque chose de délicat comme des caresses cachées…

A cette idée, Ichigo se remémora les réflexions qu'il avait eu la veille et sa soudaine envie… Oui, il en avait eu envie, il aurait souhaité que le noble l'embrasse de nouveau. Pourtant, cela ne se pouvait : ils étaient des hommes et en plus ils n'habitaient pas leur corps respectif en ce moment… Alors ce désir était n'importe quoi !

Il devait sûrement avoir germé suite à l'avalanche d'émotions qui avaient déferlé les jours derniers, rien de plus qu'une horrible confusion : oui, c'était ça ! Une confusion dans l'ordre naturel des choses ; puisque cette situation avait semé le chaos, il ne pouvait qu'en découler irrémédiablement que des embrouillaminis inextricables. Voilà, Ichigo avait tout simplement halluciné : le baiser – tant est que cela en fut réellement un – avait bouleversé sa vision et ses sentiments avaient déraillés. Au pire, il n'avait souhaité que rendre la pareille au noble…

Mais même si ses réflexions le conduisaient à nier toute attirance pour le capitaine, ses agissements inconscients eux venaient tout confirmer. En effet, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait abandonné sa tête contre la poitrine du noble et cherchait doucement à accentuer son contact… Comme si Ichigo voulait que le capitaine continue encore un peu ses caresses…

Byakuya avait perçu le manège du shinigami remplaçant et bien qu'il se raisonnait, il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Pourtant, rien de cela ne pouvait être possible : il avait réagi stupidement à la provocation du roux l'autre jour. Il avait peut-être perdu la tête quelques instants, mais cela était dû aux troubles qu'avaient éveillés tous les souvenirs remontants de sa femme. Oui, c'était cela : à force de penser à Hisana, à force que ce maudit gamin ne cesse de lui en parler – et de lui en faire parler – touts ses sentiments s'étaient réveillés. Et il avait fini par se perdre dans ce maelstrom…

Mais on ne l'y reprendrait plus : la preuve quand Ichigo s'était trop approché la veille, il avait réussit à s'en défaire. L'envie qui l'avait prise ? Non, jamais il n'avait eu envie de… l'embrasser… Pourtant, le mot résonnait étrangement… Et puis non, après tout il n'était absolument pas attiré par les hommes et en plus, quel homme avait-il en face en ce moment ? Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était lui-même qui se tenait devant lui…

Pourtant, il ne put pas complètement s'empêcher de répondre aux attentes du plus jeune, comme s'il se devait de le consoler un peu, lui qui connaissait et partageait sa peine… Ils furent finalement tirés de leurs réflexions respectives et finirent de se préparer chacun de leur côté.

Leur petit-déjeuner avalé, les deux shinigami se dirigèrent vers les locaux de la sixième division. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressés la parole, si ce n'était que pour de petites choses inhérentes au quotidien ; pourtant ils ne sentaient pas de tension entre eux. Enfin si, ils y avaient bien quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas gênant.

Comme à l'ordinaire, Byakuya s'attela à ses tâches mais cette fois-ci Ichigo ne se plaignit pas de son ennui – la torture Rukia avait fait son effet ! Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bailler, Byakuya l'interpela :

- Peux-tu aller porter ceci au soutaicho.

- C'est quoi ?!

- Une demande de prolongation pour notre… cas particulier.

- Pourquoi on en aurait besoin ? demanda Ichigo incrédule

- Sans compter aujourd'hui, il ne nous reste plus que quatre jours, répondit platement le noble qui avait retrouvé ces vieilles habitudes

- J'ai atteint le bankai en deux : on est bon, rétorqua le roux

- Ton bankai peut-être mais pas le mien. Et puis vu comment tu n'arrives à peine à manipuler le shikai, permets-moi de douter fortement de ce que pourrait donner le stade supérieur…

- Pourtant je n'ai pas eu de problèm…

- Ton bankai ne fait qu'augmenter ta vitesse, en aucun cas ta puissance ou tes attaques, le coupa le capitaine. De plus, il ne s'appuie que sur ta force brute. Si tu n'arrives ne serait-ce qu'à libérer le mien, ça sera déjà bien…

- Il t'a fallu tant de temps que ça pour arriver à le maîtriser ? demanda le roux

- Bien que j'ai développé plusieurs techniques, je continu encore à apprendre à le maîtriser parfaitement.

- Tu veux dire que… tu pourrais être encore pire ?

Ichigo déglutit à cette pensée : Byakuya était un monstre, déjà qu'il s'était farci les trois niveaux de Senbonzakura, il se demandait ce que le capitaine pouvait encore garder en réserve… Et il lui avait promis combien de fois de lui faire manger son bankai déjà ? Aïe, cette fois-ci Ichigo le sentait mal : surtout qu'il comprenait enfin pourquoi Byakuya prenait de haut ces adversaires, ne cessant de leur parler de la différence de niveau qui existait entre eux et lui.

- Bon, et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à aller à la première division alors…

Et bon gré mal gré, il prit la feuille que lui tendait le capitaine et s'apprêta à sortir quand une voix le rappela :

- Tu te souviens du chemin ?

- Heu, oui… je crois…

Et Ichigo partit laissant Byakuya soupirer intérieurement.

Le temps de retrouver les bâtiments de la première division, de rencontrer Yama-jii et de rentrer, Byakuya avait fini ses papiers. Ichigo lui rapporta la réponse du soutaicho en grommelant :

- Il nous accorde deux jours de plus et non pas les cinq que tu avais demandés.

- Bien, c'est toujours ça.

- Je crois qu'il flippe pas mal, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Aizen attaque plus tôt que prévu : c'est pour cela qu'il veut nous savoir opérationnels, je cite.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part… conclut le noble en croisant ses doigts sous son menton

- Tu veux dire tu savais qu'il ne nous donnerait pas le délai que tu avais demandé ? s'étrangla Ichigo

- En effet.

- Alors je me suis pris la tête avec lui pour rien, kuso !!!

- Comment ça ? demanda le capitaine un sourcil commençant à se soulever

- Ben comme je pensais que tu me ferais un caca nerveux si je n'arrivais pas à obtenir ce que tu avais demandé, je l'ai tanné de long en large. Il a même finit par s'énerver face à mon impertinence – je cite encore…

- Kurosaki Ichigo, qu'as-tu encore fais ? Etait-ce encore une trop lourde tâche que d'apporter un papier ? la voix du noble était de nouveau polaire mais quelque chose dans son expression faciale démentait le ton

- Mais non, je voulais juste bien faire histoire que tu ne râles pas…

- Que t'as dit exactement le soutaicho ?

- Qu'heureusement pour moi que je sois coincé dans le corps du respectable capitaine Kuchiki, sans quoi il me donnerait une bonne fessée d'usage pour gamin impertinent… Et que je devais déguerpir vite fait avec ses deux jours de rab ou alors il risquait de ne plus tenir compte du rang de certaines personnes et de passer à l'action… finit le roux la voix basse, les yeux rivés au sol en se grattant stupidement le crâne

- Je vois… Byakuya finit par soupirer. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller nous entraîner.

Sur ce, le capitaine se leva et les deux shinigami partirent rejoindre leur aire d'entraînement.

Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, ils passèrent la matinée en duel, Byakuya continuant à enseigner et corriger Ichigo. Le gamin pouvait vraiment être efficace lorsqu'il se motivait correctement et ces résultats étaient visibles à l'œil nu.

La matinée passa comme un éclair. Après la journée d'inaction de la veille, cette séance faisait vraiment du bien au jeune homme. De plus, cela lui remettait les idées en place : quand il attaquait le capitaine aucun sentiment déplacé ne venait interférer. De même pour le capitaine, cela lui faisait un bien fou que de quitter les paperasses pour se défouler un peu – quoiqu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

Quand l'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva, chacun avait renoué avec l'autre comme si rien ne s'était produit ses deux derniers jours. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur bento, une silhouette trop bien connue se profila à l'entrée du terrain. En effet, Unohana venait leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie – bien que la nature réelle de ses agissements relevaient plus de la curiosité et de l'amusement de la situation de ces deux-là.

- Je suis venu voir si vous vous étiez parfaitement remis, "Kuchiki taicho" ?

- En effet, je ne garde plus trace d'incident quelconque, répondit Ichigo horriblement gêné par le regard perçant de la capitaine

- J'en suis heureuse alors. Mais je vois que notre cher invité s'est à son tour blessé : que vous est-il arrivé, "Kurosaki-san" ?

- J'ai glissé en sortant de la douche… Byakuya fulminait, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus stupide comme excuse et cette femme était bien trop intelligente pour se laisser duper ainsi

- Vous devriez faire plus attention à vous "jeune homme". Avez-vous fait quelque chose pour soulager la douleur ? demanda innocemment la femme médecin, qui savait de un très bien à qui elle s'adressait en réalité, de deux qu'on ne se faisait pas de marque de poing en tombant sur du carrelage et de trois que c'était forcément suite à une altercation entre eux que le coup était parti – personne n'étant assez fou pour s'en prendre au capitaine à main nue, surtout que depuis son retour ce dernier ne fréquentait personne d'autre que son élève.

Ce qu'elle comprenait moins était l'ambiance relativement légère qui régnait entre ces deux-là : en temps normal, le noble aurait du passer le jeune homme à la moulinette pour avoir osé le frapper ainsi. Or rien dans leur attitude ne trahissait une colère imminente ; ce pouvait-il que… Unohana plissa les yeux une seconde : ce pouvait-il vraiment que… Elle allait devoir surveiller ça de près : elle sentait que ça allait grandement l'amuser…

La capitaine de la quatrième division partie, les deux shinigami reprirent leur entraînement ; Byakuya aidait Ichigo à améliorer la manipulation de "son" shikai ; tandis que de son côté, il essayait d'obtenir le bankai de Zangetsu.

Le vieil homme ne se montrait pas aussi docile qu'avec Ichigo : bien que le roux n'avait pas non plus eu un traitement de faveur, mais Zangetsu quoique ayant reconnu la force de Byakuya ne pouvait le considérer comme un novice et il s'adressait à lui plus finement qu'avec Ichigo. Le capitaine commençait à apprécier l'âme du zanpakuto bien qu'il ne regrette son obédience à la force brute ; mais le vieil homme était sage et particulièrement perspicace…

Si le capitaine espérait atteindre le bankai, il ne pourrait le faire avec la force : il lui fallait comprendre ce que Zangetsu désirait le plus ardemment… De son côté, Ichigo était obligé d'apprendre à ce concentrer de manière particulièrement aigüe : le plus important avec Senbonzakura était la phase d'observation. Comprendre comment, quand et où attaquer : essayer d'ouvrir son esprit et d'englober toute la scène comme les pétales le faisaient de leur proie. C'était difficile mais le défi était à relever et Ichigo ne céderait pas avant d'avoir réussi à maîtriser le complexe zanpakuto.

Le soir arrivant, les deux shinigami repassèrent par le bureau du capitaine veiller au bon fonctionnement de la sixième - et surtout faire le plein de documents à traiter. Alors qu'ils repartaient en direction du manoir, Ichigo se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas vu Renji de la journée alors qu'ils devaient le croiser au moins chaque matin :

- Dis Bya, pourquoi n'a-t-on pas eu de visite de Renji ?

- Disons qu'il y a beaucoup d'occupations ces derniers temps, conclut platement le noble

A ce moment-là, un amas de papier éternua : à la vue des quelques mèches rouges qui en dépassaient ainsi qu'un pied, tout laissait à croire qu'il y avait un homme encore vivant sous la montagne de document ; et au son de la voix qui s'en échappait, on pouvait en conclure que c'était le lieutenant de la sixième qui était en train de se noyer sous les archives :

- Mais pourquoi Taichoooooo !!!!

Une fois rentrés, le capitaine s'attela de nouveau à ses papiers jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive ; Ichigo lui s'ennuyait ferme et ne voulait surtout pas se mettre à réfléchir : c'était trop dangereux, ses pensées revenant souvent à un certain événement sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de musique à écouter ou de bons mangas à lire. Il était sorti sur l'engawa histoire de regarder le soleil se coucher sur le Sereitei. Il déplorait être cantonné aux appartements du noble – quoique ceux-ci soient vastes – mais pour une fois la conversation de Rukia lui manquait, même ses engueulades avec Renji lui paraissaient de bons moments ou encore les réunions improvisées au bureau de la dixième quand Matsumoto offrait sa tournée de saké…

En même temps, il pouvait prendre un peu de repos ici : le jardin était si calme et le silence profond – rien à voir avec sa vie à Karakura… Oui, mais sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient : ils étaient sûrs qu'au moins Ishida, Chad, Inoue et Tatsuki avaient remarqué son échange avec Kon ! Et si c'était seulement le seul échange… Même les vizards lui manquaient un peu : pourtant la vie loin de Hiyori et Shinji pouvait être vécue comme les meilleures vacances au monde…

Oui mais voilà, là il était seul et quelque chose lui manquait, juste une présence… Et c'était reparti, il s'était remis à penser ! Les mains croisées derrière la tête, Ichigo regardait défiler les nuages dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre : comment Byakuya était-il devenu aussi froid ? Facile : vu que ces seules distractions se limitaient à remplir des kilomètres de papiers… Enfin, non, il y avait son thé nocturne… Le roux se mit à penser à ce moment tout particulier, tout comme lorsque le capitaine lui avait appris à préparer le thé chez Urahara… Il avait l'impression que cela remontait à des semaines pourtant à peine dix jours ne s'étaient écoulés depuis leur malheureux accident…

Ichigo fut tiré de ses songeries alors que le capitaine venait le chercher pour le dîner. Le repas se déroula calmement ; et puis vint l'heure du thé. Comme avant leur altercation, les deux shinigami retrouvèrent le plaisir de la boisson chaude et de la contemplation du paysage nocturne. Et comme les fois précédentes, Ichigo finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule du noble…

Sauf que celui-ci ne réagit plus tout à fait comme les fois précédente : en effet, une certaine voix se fit entendre dans son esprit, qui lui soufflait de ne pas troubler ce moment ni ce contact… Voir même d'en profiter un peu, comme un peu de liberté volée, comme un secret que personne pas même Ichigo ne connaîtrait…

Alors presqu'involontairement, Byakuya passa son bras par-dessus les épaules du corps endormi et cala la tête du jeune shinigami dans son cou… Personne ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir eu un jour une telle proximité avec le noble… sauf bien évidemment Hisana… Le capitaine resta un long moment ainsi avant d'aller coucher le jeune homme et de prendre lui-même du repos.

°oo¤OO°°OO¤oo°

Les deux jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon. Et chaque matin, Ichigo s'abandonnait un peu plus lorsque Byakuya le coiffait. Et chaque soir le repas se faisait plus animé : le jeune homme s'ouvrait un peu plus et le noble se faisait plus conciliant. Les deux shinigami prenaient du bon temps ensemble. Enfin, l'heure du thé arrivait et chacun se repliait dans ses pensées : le roux finissait inlassablement par s'endormir et le capitaine, sous la voix nasillarde de son hollow le prenait dans ses bras, toujours plus tendre, toujours plus attentionné, toujours plus caressant…

Puis vint le troisième jour : leurs entraînements avaient porté leurs fruits et tous les deux étaient proche du bankai, ils le savaient. Le repas fut encore plus détendu que d'habitude, Ichigo souriant franchement. Fichtre, il était fier d'avoir réussi à maîtriser le shikai houleux de Senbonzakura et même si Byakuya se contenait infiniment plus, lui aussi était quelque part réjoui par ses propres progrès – bien que pour le capitaine, il ne fut jamais question de ne pas y parvenir…

L'humeur du gamin avait recommencé à influer sur celle du capitaine et alors que le roux reposait son bol vide – pour la troisième fois ! - il adressa un sourire étrangement doux au noble. Byakuya en fut troublé… Ichigo quant à lui se sentait en grande forme ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi… Enfin si, il se doutait de quelque chose : puisque ses rêves le ramenaient sans arrêt à une silhouette qui le veillait. Au départ, il y avait reconnu sa mère mais au fil des nuits les contours avaient changé pour ressembler étrangement à quelqu'un d'autre…

Alors qu'ils s'étaient installés pour prendre leur thé, Byakuya resta debout sa tasse fumante entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête bien vite au risque de se brûler. Alors quoi qu'en dise son hollow, ce soir il ne céderait plus. Voilà ce à quoi pensait le noble en regardant les étoiles.

Ichigo, troublé par l'attitude du noble le rejoignit et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, le capitaine l'interrogea :

- Tu t'es toujours contenté de le regarder, ne veux-tu pas y faire une promenade ?

Byakuya avait trouvé le parfait moyen de maintenir le roux éveiller et donc d'esquiver l'heure dangereuse où il s'endormirait sur son épaule.

- Heu là ? Maintenant ? Pied nu ? Ichigo n'en revenait pas

- Tant que personne ne le sait, où est le problème ? lui retourna le capitaine un peu moqueur

- Et oui, agir dans l'ombre à l'insu de tous… Ta spécialité n'est-ce pas ? lui renvoya le jeune homme avec un petit sourire moqueur

Byakuya accusa les paroles : elles prenaient, en raison des ces derniers agissements, une saveur toute particulière. Oui, il était vraiment temps qu'il cesse…

- Ouai ok ! Va pour la balade pied nu !

Et avant que le capitaine ne l'ait vu venir, Ichigo venait de sauter pieds joints dans le jardin ! Byakuya descendit avec infiniment plus d'élégance dans l'herbe fraîche et se dirigea à la hauteur du roux qui l'avait devancé de quelques pas.

- Tu sais Bya, je sais que ce n'est pas rien, pour toi, de me laisser entrer dedans… A part Rukia et… ta femme… personne d'autre n'y a eu accès, déclara doucement Ichigo alors qu'ils avançaient lentement.

- …

Il fallait qu'il arrête et tout de suite ! Oui, Ichigo devait arrêter de lui dire ce genre de choses à lui, qui venait de prendre la décision de stopper tout ce qu'il y avait de compromettant dans leur relation. Byakuya commençait à se tendre de plus en plus…

- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda le capitaine plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité – mais la tension naissante ne l'aidait pas à garder le contrôle sur lui-même

- Tu te souviens plus ? Tu m'avais menacé la première fois en me le présentant… Alors ça ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que le fier Kuchiki, chef de clan et capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13 oublierait une menace qui avait faite à mon encontre !!!

Oui, mais voilà : là tout de suite, Byakuya ne voulait plus être cet homme-là… Et les paroles d'Ichigo le frappaient de plus en plus, laissant un trouble terrible grandir en lui…

- En même temps, si on m'avait dit que ce même Kuchiki m'aurait volé mon premier baiser, je ne l'aurais jamais cru non plus !!!…

Non, là c'était trop : Ichigo ne devait surtout pas remettre ça sur le tapis…

- Ce n'était pas un baiser.

- Alors comment t'appelles ça, Bya ?

- …

- Ben tu vois, c'était bien un baiser !

- Tu dis ça car tu n'as jamais connu ce que c'est…

Il fallait vraiment que cette conversation cesse : Byakuya sentait le trouble grandir en lui. Cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose de ce genre ; quelque chose d'aussi profond en lui…

- Ouai p't-être mais ça n'empêche, pour moi tu m'as quand même pris mon premier baiser. Enfin pire ! Je me suis pris mon premier baiser !!!

Ichigo parlait avec désinvolture, quand si ce n'était pas si grave, comme si cela ne l'avait pas gêné outre mesure : pourtant le capitaine se souvenait très bien comment le jeune homme avait démenti avec virulence les fausses croyances à son propos – comme pour Chad ou encore la remarque du vendeur d'étole… Alors quoi ? Et là, Byakuya se souvint des trois jours qu'il avait passé sur terre et de toutes les premières fois que cette situation - et surtout le roux - lui avait poussé à commettre…

Alors que les deux shinigami se tenaient près du grand cerisier – et bien que celui-ci ait depuis longtemps fini sa floraison ne laissant que des feuilles verts sombres comme toute parure, alors que le capitaine avait pris sa décision le soir même, alors qu'il tenait enfin une vengeance pour tout ce que lui avait fait faire le roux, alors qu'il tenait surtout une excuse parfaite pour ce qu'il allait faire, Byakuya saisit le menton d'Ichigo et orienta doucement son visage tandis que le sien le rejoignait, il finit par l'embrasser…

Comme la première fois, ce ne fut au départ qu'une caresse légère, un effleurement, une esquisse de contact. Mais doucement, les lèvres se firent plus présentes, leurs douceurs rencontrant la fraîcheur de cette autre peau, les laissant s'y réchauffer. Lentement, leur goût se diffusa tandis que les souffles se mêlaient entre rétention et gêne. Mais cela ne finit par ne plus suffire : alors ils commencèrent à butiner leurs voisines.

C'était étrange, étrangement doux et pas du tout effrayant… C'était captivant et engourdissant… Ichigo commençait à céder à ce doux baiser, sa tête s'inclinant un peu plus ; le capitaine en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus aussi, encore un peu plus, toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que tout espace entre eux deux ait fini par disparaître…

Mais ce n'était encore pas assez. Alors, tandis que leurs lèvres étaient tendrement soudées et que leurs paupières avaient fini par effacer la vue pour ne laisser que le toucher, le goût et l'odorat, le capitaine cala une de ses mains sur la hanche du jeune homme et nicha l'autre sur sa nuque, forçant inexorablement leur corps à suivre leur lèvres et finirent à se joindre pleinement.

Mais cela ne fut toujours pas assez. Et comme le souffle du plus jeune se faisait désordonner et que son cœur ne cessait de taper de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, Byakuya devint plus téméraire encore. Ce fut d'une légère caresse pour commencer que sa langue alla rencontrer ses lèvres, très doucement, pour ne pas les effrayer. Puis elle revint encore à l'assaut goûtant leur saveur, s'imprégnant de leur arôme ; et enfin triomphante, elle pu rencontrer sa jumelle.

Ichigo avait cédé : il s'était rendu. Les délicates attentions avaient eu raison de lui et des dernières réticences qu'il pouvait avoir. Les sensations étaient trop enivrantes et c'est en ce laissant porter par leur flot, qu'il avait accueilli la douce exploratrice et que ces mains finirent par rejoindre celles du noble, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de leur présence.

Pourtant la danse ne faisait que commencer et Byakuya se souvenait de son rôle de cavalier. Il prit donc à sa charge de mener leur échange, engageant ce qu'il fallait de langueur et de sensualité. Ichigo ne savait plus où il en était, mais il savait une chose : c'est qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, ne pas mettre fin à ce doux baiser, à ce tendre baiser, à ce premier baiser…

Pourtant, la gourmandise de Byakuya commençait à diminuer, il fallait qu'il s'arrête maintenant, il s'était promis de cesser toute attention ambigüe envers le roux… Alors comme à regret il commença à conclure l'échange, cessant toute conquête, refluant comme les vagues, terminant par de légers effleurements alors que son front reposait contre celui du jeune homme. Une dernière cueillette des lèvres douces et il se dégagea complètement de leur étreinte. (NdA : et là, ça vous a plu ? Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait en laisser un peu pour après. Alors envie d'en voir plus ou non ? ^^ !)

- Voilà, maintenant tu peux le dire : Kuchiki Byakuya, chef d'une des quatre grandes familles nobles du Sereitei, capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13 t'as pris ton premier baiser, déclara froidement le brun avant de disparaître dans un shunpo, laissant un Ichigo totalement incrédule et plus que troublé en plan dans le jardin…

°oo¤OO°°OO¤oo°

Bon et bien voilà, on passe au stade supérieur ! Et oui, mine de rien on y est arrivé ! Encore que la vengeance de Byakuya était ma foi une bien douce torture – moi aussi je voudrais être punie ainsi ! Preum's et lecteur/trice après, non mais ! C'est vrai, quoi : c'est le lapin qui se tape tout le boulot !!! D'ailleurs, j'avais dit vouloir diminuer la taille des chapitres : et ben c'est râpé, encore un 15 pages aujourd'hui !!!

Sinon, c'est le dernier chapitre sur lequel je fais tourner le sondage du : "qui désire que je lemon un peu cette fic à l'avenir ?" Ca ne me gêne pas de continuer en rating T, c'est à vous de voir ce que vous voulez lire !

Voilà s'il y a changement de rating, je vous l'annoncerais dans le prochain chapitre qui sera cette fois-ci principalement porté sur la grosse déconne puisqu'au programme, on a : Ichigo à la réunion des capitaines et Byakuya invité à une soirée saké à la onzième avec la crème du Sereitei !!!

Alors n'hésitez pas à motiver le lapin, j'accepte les cartes bancaires et les reviews : vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire – et n'oublier pas de préciser votre code secret ! ^^ !

mode " Après le cheval, après l'âne, aujourd'hui je suis une abeille : ben ouai, quand il s'agit de dard, je suis toujours dans le coup ! ^^ !"

PS : je sais pas si ça intéresse quelqu'un mais voici le premier plan que j'avais fait de ma fic :

« Byakuya, coincé du cul, et Ichigo, abruti fini, ont un point commun : leur cœur est tout snif snif… Alors quant à la base on est quatre et puis que l'on passe à deux, hé ben on reste en fin de compte deux – parce qu'on est deux hommes ! Comblé le mur de fierté d'Ice-man et la lenteur à la détente de la Fraise no baka par de l'humour, pas de folie avant le chapitre 12-13, utilisé Sigmund. »

Et ouai, le pire c'est qu'avec un plan pareil j'ai quand même tenu dix chapitres !!! ^^ !

PS 2 : je retrouverai comme d'hab mes chères revieweuses sans compte dans la review que le lapin se fait chaque semaine – d'ailleurs dites moi si c'est utile, parce que finalement je n'ai jamais su si les concernées les lisaient vraiment -___- ;


	15. Jouer double je

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Rating : T pour le moment, je verrais si je me lance dans le dangereux exercice du lemon plus tard

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite mais j'essaye de négocier… On dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! (gros soupir)

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Et bien je reconnais que je mets plutôt dix jours qu'une semaine à sortir les derniers chapitres mais je croule sous le travail – se noie ! Et pour celui là plus de quinze… Mais bon il y a eu mon anniversaire, puis la semaine où j'ai tout cassé chez moi – y a des semaines comme ça ! Pas de veine ! – enfin mon week-end chez des amis et maintenant je suis malade ! Donc, ça a été très chaud et j'ai bien faillit repousser la publication d'encore quelques jours supplémentaires – pas que j'ai envie de vous faire attendre mais que je n'avais tout simplement pas le temps de boucler mon chapitre…

Mais comme j'ai reçu pleins de reviews d'encouragements, ça m'a remotivée – lapin content ^^! Bon alors cette semaine un chapitre connerie – fallait bien alléger un peu l'atmosphère sinon on allait finir par prendre cette fic au sérieux ! ^^ ! Et puis il faut le dire le chapitre fait juste 21 pages !!!!!! Alors heureux/se ?! ^^ ! J'suis pardonnée pour le retard ?

Par contre, pour le chapitre précédent, la beigne que la Fraise a envoyée dans la figure de Bibi-kun avait bien laissé une marque : mais je ne voyais pas un vrai cocard, plutôt une trace rouge ! Ouais, je ne vois pas vraiment pas un œil au beurre noir sur le joli visage du roux et encore moins en sachant que c'est Bya qui l'arbore !!!! Voilà pour la précision !

Une dernière chose l'anime hs 263 vaut le coup d'œil – ce qui faisait bien longtemps ! Je vous le conseille, surtout le fansubbé par la Dattebayo-fr – et me rassure quant à certains de mes choix : ma vision de Bibi-kun n'est pas OOC !

Bon place à ce quinzième chapitre qui entame le dernier tiers de cette histoire.

Allez enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 15 : Jouer double je !

Ichigo mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer… _Eh mais il vient de me rouler une pelle là !!!!! _Et oui, les connexions neuronales du roux se remettaient petit à petit en place : vingt pour cent de rétablis… _Mais mais mais… Il vient de me piquer mon premier baiser !!!!! _Progression à quarante pour cent. _Mais il vient de m'embrasser là !!!!!_ Progression à soixante pour cent. _Ce con vient de me galocher comme pas possible !!!!_ Progression atteignant les quatre-vingt pour cent. _MAIS IL VIENT DE SE TIRER !!!_ Fin de réparation des connectiques : rétablissement à cent pour cent !!!

Ichigo était complètement ahuri par les événements. Il restait planté pied nu dans le jardin, une expression incrédule sur le visage. Il ne comprenait plus rien de tout ce qui était arrivé ces dernières heures. Il n'arrivait même pas réagir : que s'était-il réellement passé ? Non parce que le noble Kuchiki venait de l'embrasser et lui s'était laissé faire… En fait pire, il avait apprécié !!!

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Non, parce que tout ça dépassait l'imagination. Tout avait commencé suite à l'accident survenu lors de l'utilisation du nouveau dangai d'Uruhara. Et puis, il s'était retrouvé à devoir cohabiter avec Byakuya et à prendre sa place dans certaines de ses activités. Non là encore, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : il jouait juste sur les apparences mais concrètement il ne faisait rien à part s'entraîner à l'utilisation de "son" nouveau zanpakuto.

Mais alors comment tout cela avait-il pu autant déraper ? Parce que tout avait fini par partir en eau de boudin là ! Quoique non, la situation avait pris un tournant surprenant mais pas forcément désagréable… Oui, et c'était bien là le problème !!! Il s'était indéniablement rapproché du noble capitaine, il avait fini par en apprendre beaucoup sur lui et sur ce qu'il pouvait en réalité ressentir… Mais cela ne pouvait suffire à justifier ce geste. Pourquoi Byakuya l'avait-il embrassé ? Et pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Pourquoi avait-il répondu à cette étrange invitation ? Et pourquoi ceci lui avait-il fait perdre la tête ?

Non, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé un instant qu'un simple baiser pouvait à ce point produire autant de sensations… C'était un truc de fille normalement ! Mais là, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait aimé et qu'il en avait eu envie…

Pourtant jamais il n'avait eu envie de ce genre de chose jusqu'à maintenant ! Et puis, il aurait dû trouver ça étrange, voir déplacé, voir carrément dégoûtant. Enfin, ils étaient deux hommes quoi !!! Il savait que ça existait : si un de ses amis lui aurait dit qu'il… enfin qu'il aimait qu'un autre homme l'embrasse, le roux aurait pu comprendre mais que ça lui arrive à lui !!!!

Oui, cela aurait dû être déplacé, gênant et masculin, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru… Mais là, devant le fait accompli, Ichigo ne pouvait qu'être surpris… Ce qui venait de se produire et ce qu'il avait ressenti ne correspondaient pas à l'image qu'il s'était succinctement fait de la chose…

Le pire restant que cela ne le révulsait même pas, il ne trouvait pas ce baiser et les émotions qu'il avait produites inconvenants… Non, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes… Alors pourquoi…

_Woh faut que j'arrête moi !_ Ichigo se ressaisit : son regard parcourut une dernière fois le jardin et il hésita un instant avant de se diriger vers ses appartements. Non il n'irait pas demander une explication à Byakuya ; cela ne servirait à rien le capitaine ne lui répondrait pas de toute façon.

Le roux finit par se coucher machinalement et alors qu'il fermait les yeux il ne put s'empêcher de toucher du bout des doigts ces lèvres que le capitaine avait embrassées…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

De son côté, Byakuya se débattait aussi avec ses réflexions, enfin plus exactement il se tenait dans son monde intérieur et subissait les assauts de son hollow. Depuis le moment où le jeune shinigami remplaçant l'avait violemment repoussé et où le capitaine avait senti que la part la plus obscure de lui-même prenait le dessus, il avait dû faire face à cette chose, cet être étrange et en tout point son négatif…

Le noble avait commencé à perdre le contrôle sur lui-même et comprenant qu'une terrible transformation s'opérait en lui, il avait dû affronter le problème avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Byakuya était allé à la rencontre de son reflet et avait réussit à le stopper : mais à quel prix…

Il avait dû faire face aux paroles cruelles mais terriblement vraies que lui adressait son double. Il se souvenait encore de cette discussion décisive.

-_ Il t'a repoussé comme tous les autres l'ont fait avant lui… _

- Non, pas Hisana.

_- Ils l'ont fait à cause d'elle justement…_

- Elle n'a jamais été en cause, ce sont les règles qui nous régissent qui ont conduit à cette catastrophe.

- _Règles ? Ces mêmes règles que tu t'appliques à respecter scrupuleusement ? Alors que tu sais très bien au fond de toi que tu ne les supportes pas ! Tu me fais bien rire…_

- Les lois sont faites pour régir les…

- _Aller pas à moi ! Je connais très bien les petites phrases que tu sers à tout le monde et qui te permettent de te justifier ! Haha, tu crois vraiment pouvoir te tromper ainsi, hein ? Tu n'en penses pas un mot : reconnais-le, tu étouffes !_

- …

- _Ah bien sûr, tu ne t'abaisseras jamais à l'admettre… Ta fierté, c'est bien tout ce qu'il te reste… Mais autant si tu peux tromper les autres, autant tu ne peux te mentir… Et moi, je suis une part de toi, alors tu ne m'auras pas… Hahaha !!! Aller tu aurais été plus heureux si tu n'avais jamais rencontré cette maudite femme._

- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi d'Hisana… Personne ne viendra troubler son repos… Alors si tu veux régler quelque chose avec moi, je crois que nous allons le faire par les armes.

Il s'en était suivit un affrontement d'une rare violence entre le capitaine et son hollow mais chaque fois que leur visage se rapprochaient dans un échange, le négatif en profitait pour persifler de bien tristes vérités…

- _Si elle n'avait pas existé, tu aurais pu la garder ta si précieuse fierté !_

- Elle était ma fierté !

- _Alors pourquoi lui as-tu fait vivre tout ça ? Tu savais qu'elle mourait à petit feu de ce que sa position lui faisait subir ! Et tu n'as rien fait !_

- … Elle se serait consumée encore plus vite au Rukongai. Sa peine était trop grande…

- _Alors voilà pourquoi tu as dénigré sa chère petite sœur aussi longtemps allant même jusqu'à vouloir la tuer : ta vengeance pour avoir poussé sa sœur dans un chagrin mortel ?_

- … Non, je n'en ai jamais voulu à Rukia…

- _Alors à qui, hein ?_

- Les conditions de vie du Rukongai l'ont poussée à ce geste désespéré…

- _Donc c'est à la pauvreté ?! Kuso, et toi qui vit comme un roi… Qu'as-tu fait pour les pauvres âmes qui n'ont pas la chance de parvenir au Sereitei ?_

- …

Le hollow commençait à prendre le dessus dans leur combat.

- _Regarde toi, tu es lamentable : c'est à ça que ressemble le chef du clan Kuchiki ? Le capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13 ? S'ils savaient tous la vérité… De quoi peux-tu être fier ?!_

- …

Byakuya sentit une rage nouvelle se déverser en lui et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à dominer son reflet.

- _Oh oui, cette colère tu l'avais oubliée ou tu la caches simplement au monde, hein ? Quand tu te bats tu trouves toujours une bonne justification ! Et prendre tout le monde de haut ? Parce que là, la différence de puissance tu ne la sens pas… ou plutôt tu te rends compte qu'elle n'est pas en ta faveur !!! Hahahaha !!!_

- Je vais te montrer si elle n'est pas de mon côté…

- _A d'autres ! Mais pas à moi ! Impulsif et colérique voilà ce que tu es et ce que tu resteras ! Tu peux garder tes airs impassibles, moi je sais bien ce qui t'anime !_

- Kisama, tu crois savoir quelque chose de moi…

Chargeant de toutes ses forces, le capitaine avait attaqué comme jamais ; pourtant son hollow avait réussi à le défaire, envoyant sa lame rouler au loin… Et pendant que ce dernier s'approchait pointant son sabre sur lui, le capitaine s'était aperçu d'un élément important. Alors qu'il préparait un sort de kido, tendant sa main vers cet ersatz de lui-même, le noble avait vu que celle-ci était gantée… Ainsi dans son monde intérieur, il était toujours lui-même : le décor dans lequel il évoluait était donc en lien avec son zanpakuto, mais lui et son double étaient liés avec son être, son moi, ce qu'il était… Ainsi certaines choses s'expliquaient…

Le capitaine comprit qu'il ne pourrait vaincre cet intime adversaire par la force. Il lui fallait plutôt comprendre ce qu'il lui avait donné vie. _Tu sais pour ton hollow, n'écoute pas tout ce qu'il dit : il te fait passer un message. Un truc super déformé… mais dans le fond, il contient quelque chose de vrai qui te permettra de le vaincre._ C'étaient les paroles que lui avait adressées Ichigo la première fois où son double avait fait des siennes.

Il suffisait juste au capitaine de comprendre le message de son reflet… C'est-à-dire ce que lui-même désirait inconsciemment… Et voilà le problème : que désirait-il ? Qu'essayait de lui dire son hollow ? Après tout, il parvenait toujours à ses fins : s'il ne pouvait passer par une voie officielle ou explicite, il usait de sa position ou de ses contactes dans l'ombre… Byakuya arrivait toujours à n'en faire qu'à sa tête : il avait voulu épouser Hisana et il l'avait fait malgré les avis ; il avait adopté Rukia en dépit des protestations ; celle-ci avait même été sauvée, comme il l'avait toujours espéré, contre les décisions et le jugement de la chambre de 46 et même blanchie entièrement de son crime après la découverte de la trahison d'Aizen…

Sa capitainerie était irréprochable, les hommes sous ses ordre étaient de bons shinigami et bien que son lieutenant était un peu voyant, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en le prenant – d'autant plus depuis que ce dernier lui avait, à son insu, fait sa confession…

Le clan était prospère et les problèmes internes restaient mineurs, la famille Kuchiki tenait toujours sa haute position et son influence demeurait…Alors quoi ?

- _Oui justement quoi ? C'est bien ça ! Que désires-tu pour toi ? Car toutes tes pensées te ramènent à tes obligations : ta place de chef de clan, ton poste de capitaine et ton rôle de frère… Mais pour toi : rien… Es-tu si vide, à l'image de ton visage ? _

_- _… Non, mais je me dois…

- _Devoir, devoir, devoir : tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ?! Quelle belle démonstration m'offres-tu là !_

Le hollow avait fini par partir dans un grand rire alors qu'il pointait sa lame d'une manière grossière sur le capitaine, le désignant comme on désigne un moins que rien.

- …

- _Tu as perdu ta superbe Byakuya ?_ La lame vint se poser sur la gorge du noble alors que son négatif le dominait.

- Que veux-tu ? Réellement… tenta le capitaine essayant de retrouver son calme

- _Ce que je veux ? C'est plutôt à toi de reconnaître ce que tu veux ! Que veux-tu réellement shinigami…_

- Tu en as assez de certaines contraintes ?

- _Moi, non… Si je veux m'en libérer je le fais ! Comme maintenant… C'est plutôt toi qui en assez de certaines contraintes…_

- Je désirerais donc être moins limité… Mais en quoi ? Je fais déjà tout ce qu…

- _Limité ? Tu passes ton temps à taper contre les murs ! _le hollow parlait tranquillement alors qui faisait le tour du noble, son arme suivant son mouvement le long de la gorge fine du noble. _Ce monde t'étouffe et il est bien trop petit pour moi comme pour toi… Sauf que moi, je vais le faire plier ce monde et leur faire prendre la mesure de ce que je suis réellement… Et plus aucun ne pourra jamais se comparer…_

- Alors c'est de la reconnaissance que je désire : tous connaissent mon…

- _Reconnaissance ? le coupa le négatif railleur. Comment pourrait-on désirer la reconnaissance d'êtres aussi insignifiants ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela : nous connaissons notre valeur…_

- Alors ça serait…

- _Oui Byakuya, c'est cela même… siffla le hollow alors qu'il se rapprochait trop intimement dans son dos_

- Je veux ma liberté !

- _Tu vois quand tu veux : tu peux y arriver. Notre liberté… Qu'en as-tu faite, hein ? A toujours te contraindre, à toujours obéir, à toujours te retenir… Il n'y a que dans les mises à mort que nous retrouvions un peu de liberté et alors tu arrivais à tout gâcher avec ta bonne conscience et ton impassibilité… Tu nous as privés de tellement de joie… Mais cela est maintenant fini, je vais sortir et toi tu ne pourras rien y faire… Enfin le sang va pouvoir nous apaiser…_

- La liberté peut s'exprimer autrement…

- _Que proposes-tu toi qui n'es même pas capable de voir ce qu'il y a sous tes yeux ?_

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- _Comme si tu l'ignorais… Et ton petit jeu avec ce gamin, hein ? Impulsivité et inconséquence ? C'est vraiment tout ce que tu voulais lui montrer ?_ La voix venait de lui susurrer ces derniers mots à l'oreille faisant frémir le capitaine.

- Je n'ai rien à prouver à ce gamin… C'était plutôt à moi que je voulais montrer que…

- _Tu voulais nous montrer quoi ?_

- …

- _Que tu pouvais suivre tes envies, tes désires…_ la voix s'était faite plus calme

- Je le fais déjà en temps normal, Byakuya commençait à reprendre de l'assurance, il était enfin parvenu à toucher le sujet que cherchait à lui exprimer son double

- _En es-tu si sûr ? Et si je te faisais une proposition…_

- Et si je l'accepte tu repartirais ?

- _Je ne peux complètement te quitter, n'oublie pas que je suis une part de toi-même… Mais j'accepterais de te laisser pour le moment…_

- Alors que nous proposes-tu ?

- _Tu commences enfin à nous accepter ? Disons que si pendant une semaine tu suivais tes envies, tes envies les plus secrètes, les plus honteuses, les plus enfuies, tes désirs les moins avouables, les moins louables, les moins acceptables… Si tu obéissais à tes sentiments ?_

- Sois clair dans ta proposition.

- _Mettons le gamin au centre et voyons comment tu agiras avec lui… Car il ne te laisse pas indifférent ?_

- En effet, il passe son temps à m'agacer.

- _Mensonge ! Il éveille autre chose au fond de toi et je suis ce fond de toi… Il te rappelle à quel point tu t'es vendu… Il te rappelle comment tu étais toi-même dans ta jeunesse… Et surtout il te rappelle…_

- Au combien nous sommes seuls…

- _C'est toi qui l'as dit ! Hahahaha… Tu commences enfin à reconnaître ce que tu ressens…_

Le hollow se tenait à présent devant le noble et avait fini par rengainer.

- Alors tout ce que j'ai à faire est de suivre mes envies face à lui ?

- _Le pourras-tu seulement ? Vois-tu réellement à quel point c'est déplacé ? Les conséquences que cela comporte ? Ce serait une véritable rébellion…_

- Si tu t'en vas, je le ferais… Et tu sais que nous n'avons qu'une seule parole.

Le négatif et le capitaine se faisaient face, chacun sondant le regard de l'autre. Dans les yeux encore fous de son reflet, dansait une forme de défi et de dénigrement incrédule tandis que ceux du noble étaient de nouveau redevenus froids – froids et déterminés.

- _Alors c'est un serment. Ne t'avise pas de l'oublier car je saurais me rappeler à toi._

Ensuite le hollow avait fini par disparaître progressivement, laissant le capitaine blessé aussi bien physiquement qu'en son cœur. Mais il avait réussi à gagner un peu de sursis, à ne pas démolir son manoir et au passage à ne pas éventrer le roux… Oui mais voilà qu'Ichigo était devenu à son insu un pion pour la paix intérieur du noble...

Et les trois derniers jours, le noble s'était prêté au jeu de son hollow. Et ce soir, alors qu'il avait décidé de cesser de jouer avec le feu, il avait fini par embrasser de nouveau le jeune homme… Byakuya soupira…

Pourquoi avait-il remis ça ? Et surtout de cette manière ? _Tu le sais très bien : de plus tu ne peux rompre notre accord…_ Voilà que la perfide voix était de retour ! _Alors tu as encore cherché une justification à tes désirs : la vengeance… Tsss, tellement grotesque ! Mais n'oublie pas : tu ne peux nous tromper !!!_

Byakuya était donc obligé de l'admettre : il avait eu envie de ce baiser… Ce maudit gamin ne lui épargnerait donc rien : la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait maintenant le condamnait d'une manière ou d'une autre… Soit il cédait ce qui le conduisait à son propre déshonneur, soit il arrêtait tout et il s'exposait à un problème de taille avec ce qui sommeillait en lui, sans parler du fait que… _Et tu oses dire que je sommeille : vraiment tu ne me prends pas au sérieux… Alors dis-moi, ce que tu regretterais : ne serait-ce pas de le perdre ?_ _D'être de nouveau seul ?_ Byakuya ne put que confirmer silencieusement les dires de son négatif…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait aussi posément que possible à cet épineux problème, il entendit le jeune homme rentré dans ses appartements, et après s'être succinctement préparé, se coucher. Le noble ne savait qu'en penser : d'un côté, il s'était attendu à ce qu'Ichigo vienne lui demander des explications – qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui fournir – il était donc soulagé de pouvoir rester seul avec ses réflexions ; mais d'un autre côté, il s'inquiétait des réactions que le roux pourrait avoir à son encontre…

Enfin peut-être que le jeune homme avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas forcément obtenir une réponse à toute question et encore moins sous le coup de l'impulsivité. _Tu es vraiment bien placé pour dire ça !!! Hahaha !!! _Encore et toujours cette maudite voix… Pourtant le capitaine n'en démordit pas moins. _En effet, je suis vraiment bien placé pour savoir ça…_ Et il préféra sombrer dans le sommeil, que devoir encore affronter ce genre de vérité…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Le lendemain matin, alors que le capitaine venait réveiller son cher hôte, il suspendit son geste : aussi bien pour profiter de la tranquillité qui allait cesser dès le réveil du roux, que pour apprécier la vue offerte et surtout pour retarder le moment où il serait obligé de l'affronter… Comment allait réagir le jeune homme ce matin suite au nouvel écart de la veille… Non Byakuya n'avait jamais eu peur – ou peut-être que si mais cela remontait à l'époque de l'annonce de la maladie d'Hisana ; alors non, il ne pouvait pas décemment reconnaître la petite pointe d'appréhension qui venait de naître en lui.

Il lui fallait se ressaisir et montrer à ce maudit gamin qu'il ne devait pas se faire de fausses idées… _Et toi tu te fais de fausses idées ? _Cette damnée voix était de retour mais les réflexions qu'elle tenait commençaient à se confondre avec celle de sa propre conscience… Ainsi il ne pouvait même plus s'offrir l'illusion de l'indifférence feinte : oui, mais alors que…ressentait-il vraiment…

Couper court aux problèmes en les affrontant de face : cela avait toujours était l'adage du noble et ce fut avec une nouvelle détermination qu'il prit la décision de réveiller le jeune homme.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et comme chargé d'une énergie débordante, se redressa en étirant les bras et en lâchant un grand :

- Yo Bya ! Bien dormi ?

Bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, l'attitude du roux surprit le noble : il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions de la part du jeune homme mais sûrement pas à celle-là ! Ichigo le regardait en affichant un grand sourire franc et cela acheva de déconcerter le capitaine… Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait encore signifier… Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé : ils s'étaient bien embrassés la veille !

Mais alors, est-ce que le jeune homme en aurait tiré de trop hâtives conclusions ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il croie que… Non cela ne pouvait pas être possible juste après un malheureux baiser… _Un ?_ La voix s'était de nouveau réveillée ! Bon d'accord : deux. _Et c'est vraiment tout ?_ Bon quelques attentions un peu discutables quant à leurs convenances… Enfin non, rien de vraiment indécent non plus. Oui, mais Ichigo était novice pour tout ce qui était question des inclinaisons du cœur… Et dans ce cas-là, il risquait bien d'avoir interprété mal à propos ces… Ces quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Oï Bya, y a un problème ?

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, rétorqua froidement le capitaine qui n'avait trouvé que ça à répondre

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce matin ? Ton… hollow aurait-il encore fait des siennes ? tenta le roux

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, rétorqua Byakuya toujours aussi confus sur le comportement du jeune homme

- Heu là, j'trouve que tu y vas un peu fort !

- …

- Ok, si t'es encore de méchante humeur, je vais te laisser tranquille et aller me préparer !

Ichigo, dont la bonne humeur ne semblait pouvoir être à entamer par le comportement irritable du noble, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Byakuya finit par soupirer en entendant l'eau commencer à ruisseler. Dans quoi venait-il encore de se fourrer ?… Décidément quelque chose ne devait vraiment pas aller chez lui… Il resta plusieurs minutes à réfléchir sur la façon avec laquelle il devrait procéder avec le jeune homme.

En fin de compte le capitaine rejoignit le shinigami remplaçant en entendant qu'il avait fini de se doucher. Ichigo ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de sa froideur matinale. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait : se soucier de comment ce gamin pouvait recevoir ses attitudes ! Les tournures que prenaient ses pensées commençaient véritablement à alerter le noble : il sentait les signes avant-coureurs d'un terrible danger, le pire qui puisse lui advenir…

Il avait décidément trop joué avec le feu…

Le roux adressa regard interpelé face à la mine boudeuse du capitaine, mais bien vite il reprit une expression sereine : en effet, Byakuya venait de s'atteler à la tâche de le coiffer et ses gestes doux démentaient à cet instant tout l'animosité dont le noble pouvait faire preuve par ses propos. Et encore une fois sous la délicatesse de ces doigts, Ichigo se sentait fondre… Un profond trouble naissait en lui : d'autant plus dérangeant qu'il s'accompagnait d'une indéniable sensation de bien-être.

Alors comme les matins précédents, il chercha à accentuer le contact inconsciemment ; et cela n'échappa pas une fois de plus au capitaine… Ce dernier se décida à enfin réagir face à l'ensemble de la situation :

- Pourquoi agis-tu comme cela ?

- Hein ?! s'étonna le roux

- Je viens de te demander pourquoi agissais-tu ainsi ?

- Oui j'avais bien entendu !

- Pourquoi me faire répéter alors ? Je déteste ça, répondit le brun agacé

- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ? retourna le plus jeune, perplexe

- Tu n'as aucune question à me poser ?

Voilà le capitaine venait de se jeter à l'eau.

- A propos de quoi ? Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai compris que tu ne me répondrais jamais… Au pire tu parleras si t'en as envie et quand tu le sentiras. De toute façon je ne sais pas te poser des questions à ce sujet sans te forcer ou souiller tes sentiments… **[1]** Donc jusque là j'attendrai. Et tu peux remercier Rukia pour m'avoir appris cela !

- …

Byakuya restait sans voix : depuis quand Ichigo pouvait-il faire preuve de tant de bon sens. Les mots qu'il venait de lui adresser résonnaient encore dans le cœur du capitaine, certains se teintant étrangement… _Tes sentiments… Tes sentiments… Tes sentiments…_ Le capitaine se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de pouvoir affirmer ou nier ses craintes – aussi bien au sujet de ce que le roux s'imaginait, mais aussi à propos du danger dans lequel le noble se trouvait…

- Tu crois que j'ai des… sentiments pour… toi ? finit par rétorquer le brun en fermant les yeux et en essayant de maintenir son impassibilité légendaire, alors qu'il détachait certains mots comme si les prononcer était proférer une des pires absurdité qui aient jamais été dites

- … Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe en ce moment… Je vais peut-être finir par me réveiller et me dire que je viens de faire un des rêves les plus étranges de ma vie… Je… Je ne sais qu'une chose : ce rêve n'était pas… vraiment… désagréable au final…

C'était au tour du roux de poser des temps sur certains mots, comme s'il se forçait à ne pas comprendre pleinement la portée de ces derniers. Byakuya réalisa à cet instant que le jeune homme ne savait quoi penser et préférait se laisser porter sans plus rechercher à appréhender ce qui arrivait. Le noble fut touché par tout ce que cela recelait et il décida lui aussi de ne plus chercher à comprendre. Ichigo avait vraiment fini par lui déteindre dessus : le voilà qui cédait volontiers et consciemment à son impulsivité…

Enfin libéré des contraintes des explications, les deux shinigami se sentirent soulager et leur corps parla pour eux : les doigts du capitaine se détendirent lâchant les mèches dans lesquelles ils se noyaient et se mirent à descendre lentement avant de finir par se déplier pour épouser pleinement la nuque du shinigami remplaçant ; ce geste pourtant si simple fit naître un agréable frisson dans le corps du roux et Ichigo répondit à la muette invitation, se lovant paisiblement dans la paume, profitant complètement des sensations alors que ses paupières s'abaissaient pour l'y noyer, en le coupant du monde extérieur.

En définitive les mots étaient de trop pour les deux shinigami : ils n'avaient pas besoins de nommer, d'identifier ou de reconnaître ce qui naissait entre eux deux ; de toute façon les mots n'avaient fait que les blesser jusqu'à présent, mots cruels, mots maladroits, mots perdus, mots qui ne faisaient que raviver leur plus terrible blessure…

Rien ne pourrait parvenir à recouvrir tout ce qui se passait dans ce moment, dans ce geste anodin, léger et pourtant si intense et électrisant. C'était comme si leur âme se rejoignaient, comme si tout ce qui les emprisonnait disparaissait, comme s'ils se découvraient entièrement se révélant dans ce qu'ils avaient de plus intime…

Combien de temps s'écoula ainsi, de longues minutes ou juste quelques secondes, ils n'auraient pu le dire ; mais le contact finit par prendre de l'ampleur : était-ce Ichigo qui avait fini par s'abandonner contre la poitrine du capitaine ou était-ce Byakuya qui avait accueilli dans ses bras le plus jeune ?

Dans tous les cas, une partie de la distance entre leur corps avait fini par s'anéantir comme lors de leur dernier baiser, la main du noble finissant par descendre inlassablement jusqu'au sur la hanche laissant une douce sensation de chaleur sur son parcours tandis que sa jumelle venait cueillir la taille du roux. Ichigo lui avait abandonné ses épaules contre la poitrine du noble, son cou trouvant tout naturel de se nicher dans le creux de la gorge de son aîné - sa tête ayant chutée en arrière en même temps que sa réserve…

Il n'y avait rien d'appuyé, rien de pressant : juste un contact, un toucher viril, une présence recueillie. Leur respiration s'était progressivement calée et leur souffle les animait d'un doux bercement synchrone. L'image était parfaite et dans le silence du manoir encore endormi, leur rencontre trouvait un recueillement secret. Byakuya avait fini par clore à son tour ses paupières cédant au plaisir doucereux de la présence pudique. De nouveau un temps non quantifiable à leur esprit se perdit dans ce tendre moment.

Chacun se sentait chavirer : Ichigo découvrant le plaisir des premiers flirts et Byakuya retrouvant la volupté d'une présence à ses côtés. Puis lentement, comme lorsque l'on remonte à la surface de la conscience après un doux rêve, le roux vint achever ce moment ; ce n'était pas parce que cela était déplacé ou incommodant, ni parce qu'il sentait qu'il risquait d'y prendre trop goût, mais tout simplement parce que cela était suffisant.

- On devrait se préparer… Tu ne crois pas Bya ? offrit le plus jeune, le ton chargé de langueur

- En effet… répondit d'une voix rêveuse le capitaine

Et d'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent non pas comme à regret mais comme dans une promesse d'encore mieux se trouver. A aucun moment, leur regard ne s'était croisé, les deux shinigami ayant bien senti que l'effet miroir leur serait fatal à cet instant. Ce ne fut donc ni par déni ni par dédain qu'ils partirent chacun vaquer à leur préparatif, un silence bienfaisant les unissant paradoxalement.

Fin près, ils finirent par se retrouver et se faire furtivement face alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la si glaciale salle à manger. Etrangement, ils n'eurent aucune conversation pourtant l'atmosphère était détendue et elle persista ainsi jusqu'à se qu'ils atteignent le bureau du capitaine.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Toujours aussi silencieux, Byakuya se mit au travail s'interdisant toute réflexion parasite sur ses agissements matinaux, même lorsqu'Ichigo qui ayant fini par s'embêter de nouveau lui avait déposé nonchalamment une tasse de thé sur le coin de son bureau, avant de retourner au bord de la fenêtre regarder le paysage du Sereitei s'éveillant.

Lorsque Renji arriva, déboulant à son habitude comme une tornade dans le bureau – quoique légèrement moins vif : les quelques cernes sous yeux pouvaient témoigner du manque de sommeil imputable à ses effrayants cauchemars où des piles d'archives lui courraient après essayant de l'aplatir afin qu'il puisse rentrer dans un classeur ! - le lieutenant fut surpris de découvrir "son" capitaine debout devant la fenêtre tandis que le shinigami remplaçant s'attelait à la paperasse de la capitainerie. Il salua son supérieur et alors qu'il prenait les directives de la journée sur son bureau, il se rapprocha du roux et lui souffla :

- Ah si tu savais Ichigo comme je compatis – même si je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu faire à Kuchiki taicho pour que tu te coltines tous les documents à remplir!

- Moi si et tu ne peux vraiment pas imaginer, retourna le noble lui seul pouvant comprendre le sous-entendu de la situation…

- En même temps, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi : j'me paie les archives à ranger… maugréa le rouge en songeant aux hordes de papier qu'il l'avait harceler dans ses rêves

- Si tu cherches un peu avec tout ce que tu as pu faire jusqu'à présent, la liste de justifications possibles devrait te laisser amplement le choix !

- Oh comme tu y vas !!!

Renji donna une bonne claque sur l'épaule du noble avant de repartir les bras chargés de paperasse. Kuchiki soupira intérieurement des manières rustres de son fukutaicho mais il ne pouvait rien dire… De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ce genre de détail, la fin de leur entraînement approchait et ils devaient absolument pouvoir au moins convoquer leur bankai… Le capitaine expédia donc ce qui lui restait à faire le plus rapidement possible tandis qu'Ichigo devenait de plus en plus pensif, en contemplant le tableau s'étalant sous ses yeux. Le noble extirpa le plus jeune de ses pensées et les deux shinigami purent se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Ils commencèrent par un petit duel mais bientôt les échanges et les parades entre simples lames ne suffirent plus : Ichigo passa en shikai alors le capitaine repoussait les mortels pétales avec des Getsuga Tensho relativement contenus. Les deux shinigami n'étaient pas à l'aise avec leur nouvelle arme : les techniques inhérentes à chacune étaient trop éloignées de leur manière de combattre et de leur personnalité. Mais ils ne renoncèrent pas et bien qu'ils se rendaient tous deux compte de la réalité, ils persistèrent dans leur entrainement.

Sur ce point ils étaient comparables : aussi entêtés, bien que leur façon de faire et le but poursuivit divergeaient. De plus, ils ne leur restaient que très peu de temps et ils devaient à tout prix parvenir à obtenir même provisoirement leur bankai respectifs. Ils le savaient tout proche, quoique leur maîtrise du shikai pouvait être discutable mais leur détermination arrivait à être entendue par leur zanpakuto qui commençait à réagir.

Lorsque vint la pause repas, les deux shinigami l'accueillir avec plaisir : même s'ils ne combattaient pas au maximum de leur capacité, ils étaient tout de même relativement fatigués par l'effort fourni. Alors qu'ils s'installaient côte à côte pour déjeuner, le jeune homme décida de se lancer dans une question qui le travaillait :

- Dis Bya, comment tu me…

- Taicho, vous êtes là ? beugla Renji

- Que me veux-tu ? soupira Byakuya passablement irrité malgré lui

- Je peux entrer ?

- Si tu arrêtes de hurler…

Ichigo coupé dans son élan n'essaya pas de reprendre sa décélération et se contenta de regarder le fukutaicho approcher à grandes enjambées, une liasse de documents sous le bras.

- Désolé "taicho" mais ce sont les rapports pour la réunion des capitaines de ce soir alors je me suis permis de vous les apportés…

Et le lieutenant confia les dossiers à Ichigo qui ne savait quoi faire ou répondre et qui regardait en vain le capitaine espérant que celui-ci lui vienne en aide. Byakuya finit par émettre un petit signe de tête et le shinigami remplaçant récupéra les dossiers :

- Merc… Parfait. Tu peux y aller.

- Vous ne vérifier pas leur contenu ?

- Ne puis-je te faire confiance pour une fois ? rétorqua Ichigo, qui commençait à avoir très chaud à force de chercher à imiter le Kuchiki

- Mer-merci taicho ! répondit le rouge un peu gêné du compliment en se grattant stupidement la tête. D'ailleurs puisqu'Ichigo sera seul ce soir, je peux l'inviter à une petite soirée, taicho ?

- Oui.

Ichigo n'avait pas réfléchit à sa réponse mais le regard assassin que lui adressa Byakuya lui fit comprendre la taille de sa bourde : bien qu'il se faisait une joie d'aller faire un peu la fête après ces longues journées d'entraînement, il avait complètement zappé que ce serait le capitaine qui irait et surtout qu'il ne pourrait l'accompagner sans attirer les soupçons… _Aïe, j'ai merdé sur ce coup !_ Il allait devoir affronter le courroux du capitaine pour son imbécilité…

- Parfait ! Alors Ichigo, je passe te chercher tout à l'heure !

Et Renji appuya ses propos et la joie de la soirée à venir à renfort de grandes tapes sur l'épaule du brun. Le noble semblait passablement agacé. Dès que le fukutaicho disparut du terrain, le capitaine se tourna face au roux et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Ichigo le devança :

- Désolé Bya ! Je crois que j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup : mais vois les choses du bon côté, ce soir tu vas pouvoir faire la fête et te détendre !!! Ok c'est pas ton genre… Mais bon, c'est quand même pas la mer à boire et puis tu pourras partir quand tu le voudras ! Contrairement à moi qui vais devoir me coltiner une réunion officielle… D'ailleurs tu pensais m'en parler quand ?

Le capitaine afficha le même air impassible tout le long de la tirade du roux et il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Kurosaki Ichigo, tu es une plaie et garde tes commentaires pour toi. Pour ce qui est de la réunion des capitaines je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt car tu n'auras strictement rien à faire. Le soutaicho nous couvre, tout ce que tu auras à faire est de prendre la bonne place et d'écouter simplement ce qui va y être dit. Je pense que cela ne devrait pas posé problème ? Ou te contenter de faire acte de présence est déjà une tâche trop difficile pour toi ?

- Toujours aussi cassant… ronchonna le roux

- Pour la situation dans laquelle tu m'as mis, je ferais en sorte de couper court à toute cette mascarade.

- Ouais sauf que tu oublies un truc : là c'est à toi de donner le change pour moi… Ichigo tenait sa vengeance pour les dures paroles que venaient lui adressées Byakuya. Et moi j'aime bien faire la fête avec la onzième… Alors te serait-il possible de passer une toute petite soirée avec des roturiers ou est-ce trop te demander que de rester assis à rire avec des gens sympathiques ?

Peut-être que sympathique était un mot un peu trop fort pour qualifier les rustres de la onzième mais connaissant Renji, il y aurait la plupart des lieutenants et certains taicho incontournables… Non, Byakuya n'allait pas s'ennuyer là-bas ! Sur ce, les deux shinigami reprirent leur entraînement de l'après-midi, chacun essayant de maîtriser toujours un peu plus son shikai et de prouver à son zanpakuto qu'il était temps de lui donner plus de puissance…

La fin de l'après-midi approchant, le capitaine décida de mettre fin à leurs exercices et de retourner à la paperasserie de la sixième. Alors que le noble était profondément concentré sur son travail, Ichigo recommençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il se décida à préparer un thé et en proposa au noble qui déclina l'invitation trop absorbé par ce qu'il lisait – un contre-rendu de la casse due à l'utilisation de kido par son lieutenant. Le shinigami remplaçant se prépara quand même une tasse et la but tranquillement – le goût étant étrange - tout en regardant une fois de plus le Sereitei s'étaler à perte de vue. Il aurait aimé s'installer sur le toit pour contempler la vue qui s'offrait à lui, mais une telle posture ne faisait pas très Kuchiki…

Enfin, l'heure de la réunion arriva et avec elle, un lieutenant passablement excité. Ichigo partit donc en direction de la première division tandis que Byakuya se faisait traîner vers les bâtiments de la capitainerie le plus sauvage qui soit. Alors qu'il approchait de l'imposante bâtisse, Ichigo se souvint qu'il avait oublié de mettre en garde Byakuya contre l'habitude de Zaraki à vouloir prendre sa revanche – et ce quelque soit l'heure, l'endroit ou encore l'état d'ébriété général… Oh et puis après tout, le capitaine était suffisamment fort et malin pour arriver à esquiver l'affrontement.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

A peine Ichigo avait-il fini ses réflexions qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Arrivant devant les imposantes portes de la salle de réunion, une crampe au ventre le saisit. Oui, là il y avait un problème mais il ne put se poser plus de question, le capitaine Komamura arrivant, il dut lui emboîté le pas. La salle était impressionnante et l'alignement des capitaines déjà arrivé posait un air solennel.

Le shinigami remplaçant rejoignit sa place : à gauche les paires, à droite les impaires et ordre croissant en partant du soutaicho lui avait expliqué le capitaine. Les traitres s'occupant

de divisions impaires, le rang dans lequel il devait se glisser était lui intacte. Unohana lui adressa un drôle de sourire alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés. Kyoraku finit par les rejoindre en adressant un signe de tête à ses voisins.

Ichigo se rendit alors compte à quel point le Gotei 13 avait pu être fragilisé par les plan d'Aizen : le vide laissé par les trois capitaines devenant véritablement perceptible dans la grande salle. Le soutaicho frappa de sa canne le sol sonnant l'ouverture de la réunion… et le début des ennuis d'Ichigo !

- Les dernières nouvelles qui nous sont parvenues ne sont guère encourageantes. Les informations recueillies à propos de l'espada qu'a formée Aizen laissent entendre que l'activité du Hogyoku est plus importante que prévue initialement ; son réveil complet peut donc arriver plus rapidement que prévu.

Ichigo fut de nouveau pris d'une crampe d'estomac et s'agita légèrement sur place. Le capitaine continua impassible :

- Il nous faut donc afin de parer les traitres que l'ensemble des divisions soit définitivement prêtes : des attaques de hollow se faisaient plus importantes et plus dangereuses. De même, tous les sièges et en particulier les plus haut gradés doivent concentrer leur effort afin de pouvoir intervenir n'importe quand et ce aussi bien ici que dans le monde des vivants.

Le shinigami remplaçant sentit l'aigreur devenir plus violente et remua un peu plus sur place. Le commandant lui lança un très bref regard avant de reprendre :

- Nous ne connaissons pas encore la réelle puissance de nos ennemis mais les différentes attaques qui ont eu lieu, nous laissent à penser que la puissance adverse ne doit surtout pas être prise à la légère. La traitrise d'Aizen est suffisamment développée pour qu'il essaye une fois de plus de nous conduire sur de fausses pistes. Ainsi aucun d'entre nous ne doit se relâcher…

Ichigo qui sentait ses entrailles s'animer ne pouvaient garder plus longtemps une expression impassible. Cette fois-ci le commandant lui adressa clairement un regard de reproche.

- Je disais donc que notre niveau actuel doit s'élever afin de parvenir à combler la perte de trois capitaines et dans l'optique de tenir tête à l'armée ennemie formée. Je ne peux donc que vous conseiller vivement de vous maintenir au plus haut niveau tout en ignorant si ce niveau sera capable de contrebalancer notre désavantage d'effectif. Ainsi aucun relâchement ne sera toléré…

Le roux était franchement malade et maintenant son ventre se mettait à le crier à tous en de vilains bruits gênants. Kyoraku ne put retenir un sourire et Unohana n'en pensait pas moins se demandant ce que le jeune homme avait encore pu inventer cette fois-ci. Quand au soutaicho, il n'osait dire quoi que ce soit mais le regard réprobateur qu'il dardait voulait tout dire – arriver à faire ouvrir un peu les yeux du vieux Yamamoto, il fallait le faire !

- Je disais donc qu'en ces temps de menace, votre discipline personnelle doit être drastique et surtout ne lésinez pas sur l'entraînement. Quand bien même nous en apprendrions plus sur les forces adverses, nous ne pourrions nous reposer sur notre niveau actuel. De plus, afin de pouvoir parer à un éventuel combat dans le monde réel, j'ai demandé à Urahara Kisuke de travailler à la création d'un portail d'un nouveau genre.

Ichigo tiqua à ces derniers mots et releva la tête oubliant pendant quelques secondes ses maux de ventre. Alors le vieux était derrière tout ça… Le capitaine sentant le poids de l'accusation sous le regard du "capitaine" de la sixième division, toussa légèrement et reprit :

- Pour l'heure, ces recherches n'ont pas réussies à se concrétiser mais il y travaille ardemment. Je vous parlerai de tout cela plus en détail une prochaine fois. De plus Kurotsuchi taicho, je réclame l'entière coopération de votre division afin de permettre à ce plan de pouvoir fonctionner correctement. De sa réussite dépend l'avenir de la Soul Society et des milliers d'âmes de la ville de Karakura.

Mayuri, qui avait plus que réagit avec dédain en entendant prononcer le nom de son ancien directeur – et accessoirement geôlier, après quelques secondes d'hésitation décida de tirer son parti de cette situation : on venait de lui donner les moyens de démontrer que ces capacités étaient largement supérieures à celles du scientifique blond. Il finit donc par adresser un sourire effrayant au soutaicho tout en se frottant les mains. Le commandant n'accorda pas plus d'importance à cet acquiescement implicite et reprit la parole :

- De même capitaine Hitsugaya, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir avec votre équipe donner le maximum d'informations sur les combats que vous avez menés sur terre contre ces arrancar.

- Je pense que Kurosaki Ichigo devrait se joindre à nous car il en a affronté lui aussi - dont un espada et puisqu'il est à la Soul Society autant en profiter, ajouta le petit taicho

- Heu, oui en effet… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourra se joindre à vous… Il est sous des directives spéciales pour le moment…

Le commandant était gêné : il ne pouvait pas envoyer Byakuya avec eux. Et même si le jeune ryoka lui donnait toutes sortes d'informations, certaines questions mettraient rapidement le noble dans l'embarra car il ne pourrait sûrement pas se souvenir de ce qu'il n'avait vécu. Cette situation était vraiment pénalisante. Mais n'est pas soutaicho depuis mille ans qui veut et le vieux Yamamoto se ressaisit avant de reprendre :

- Bref, je disais qu'un minimum de perturbations ne doivent se produire en ce moment car je…

Les intestins d'Ichigo venaient de manifester leur mécontentement dans un monstrueux gargouillement. Le "noble taicho" avait un teint tirant plus sur le vert que le blanc laiteux habituel. Et l'expression incrédule qu'affichaient les autres capitaines trouvait son origine aussi bien dans l'attitude générale du "noble" que par la moue qu'affichait son visage. Soudain ce fut trop et Ichigo sentit qu'il frôlerait la catastrophe s'il ne se décidait pas à agir – tant pis pour l'accident diplomatique avec Byakuya ! – et il demanda :

- Excusez-moi les toilettes les plus proches, c'est par où ?

L'air consterné de Soi Fon et désapprobateur de Toshiro l'enfonça, celui compatissant de Komamura aurait pu lui remonter le moral si Zaraki n'affichait pas ce sourire goguenard auquel les petites larmes d'un fou-rire contenu de la part de Kyoraku répondaient, le vilain panda de la douzième sembla trouver en lui un nouveau sujet d'observation et ce fut finalement avec gentillesse qu'Ukitake répondit en pointant du doigt la bonne direction :

- Troisième porte sur la droite. Est-ce que ça…

Ichigo s'élança sans demander son reste.

- va aller ? termina d'interroger dans le vide le capitaine de la treizième, qui ouvrait des yeux ronds sur les manières peu coutumières de "son" ancien élève

Le bruit de course dans le couloir adjacent accompagné d'un retentissant « Bouger, ça urge ! » acheva le soutaicho qui finit par s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège une main devant les yeux. Et dire qu'il ne leur avait accordés que deux jours supplémentaires…

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des capitaines n'osent troubler le vieux Y ama-jii profondément tassé et semblant en proie à un affreux doute. Finalement se disant que le plus gros de la tornade avait dû passer pour le jeune shinigami, Unohana prit la parole :

- Commandant, je crois que "Kuchiki"-taicho fait une indigestion : il me semblerait que ma place serait plus à ses côtés, si vous n'avez pas de directives particulières à donner à ma division.

- La seule que je pourrais vous donner est de maintenir en état nos forces. Donc vous pouvez commercer maintenant en effet…

Yamamoto Genryuusai faisait le point : dix capitaines sur les treize et maintenant un des restant lui faisait une crise de foie et même pire une inversion de personnalité… _Kami-sama, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça à un tel moment…_

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Pendant ce temps sur le chemin de la onzième division, Renji continuait à traîner par la manche un "Ichigo" désemparé devant la trop grande motivation de son lieutenant. Byakuya se défit de la poigne du fukutaicho l'interrompant à peine dans le monologue qu'il tenait depuis un bon moment.

- Oï Ichigo, t'es pas dans ton assiette ? C'est à cause des entraînements avec "taicho" ? T'as intérêt à te ressaisir parce que ce soir j'préfère te prévenir y a des litres de saké à descendre et Matsumoto a promis une démonstration particulière à celui qui la battrait et tu comprends comme il y a aussi le capitaine Kyoraku dans la course, ben on a intérêt à s'allier contre lui pour le faire tomber, sinon ben la récompense héhé… Elle va nous passer sous le nez !! Encore que tu m'diras avec Rangiku c'est tous les jours que son double lot de consolation nous passe sous le nez !!

Et force d'appuyer ses propos grivois à grands coups de coude dans les côtes, Renji semblait d'une humeur merveilleuse et que rien n'entamerait. Rien, pas si sûr et son capitaine tenta sa chance :

- Au fait Renji, ces archives à ranger ça avance ?

- M'en parle pas, j'ai cru que je devenais fou au début mais là je reconnais que j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser convenablement !!

- Et comment as-tu fait ? demanda innocemment Byakuya qui comptait bien profiter de sa position pour apprendre comment son lieutenant esquivait son travail

- Là, en ce moment c'est Rikichi et Kira qui se les coltinent : on a fait un pari et ils l'ont perdu ! gloussa le rouge

- Quel était l'objet du pari ?

- Oh rien de bien grave : le premier portait sur l'origine du tatouage de Hisagi ; tout le monde croit que c'est un truc en rapport au… Enfin tu vois quoi ! Un soixante-neuf c'est pas vraiment neutre !!! Enfin la réalité c'est que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !

- Et le deuxième ?

- Ben, c'était pour savoir s'ils continuaient à me remplacer encore pour les trois prochains jours. Ils ont placé une pièce sur le trajet du "capitaine" pour voir s'il la ramassait ou pas, vu que chez les Kuchiki c'est pas la fortune qui manque et que "taicho" est pas du genre à s'abaisser pour récupérer quelque chose qui traîne par terre !!! Moi j'ai misé sur le fait qu'"il" ne la verrait même pas…

- Et ben t'as perdu ! déclara une voix derrière eux.

Les deux shinigami se retournèrent pour faire face à un Shuhei à l'air triomphant et un Kira qui essayait péniblement d'afficher un sourire victorieux malgré ces horribles cernes.

- Comment ça ? s'étrangla Renji

- Tu as bien entendu : ton capitaine est peut-être un vrai rat… Tu disais qu'il la snoberait royalement comme il snobe tout le monde… Et ben c'est raté : LE "Kuchiki"-sama a bien récupérer la chose et la même profondément enfoncée dans sa poche. C'est plutôt "Ichigo" qui semble ne pas voir ce genre de chose : on vous a fait le coup histoire de voir ce que ça donnerait. T'étais tellement absorbé dans ce que tu racontais que t'as rien vu et "Kurosaki" n'a même pas trouver digne d'y jeter un regard !!!

- Mais-mais-mais… c'est le monde à l'envers là !!! s'écria le lieutenant de la sixième

- N'empêche que ça t'apprendra à faire des paris sur ma tronche ! ajouta Hisagi

- C'est le cas de le dire !! rétorqua le rouge pas encore démoralisé

Et les trois lieutenants partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, chose que n'aurait jamais imaginé le capitaine en voyant ceux si sérieux de la troisième et de la neuvième division. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment là-dessus que tournaient les pensées du noble… _Kurosaki Ichigo, qu'as-tu encore fais ? Même rejoindre une salle de réunion est encore au dessus de tes forces ?_ Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces paris stupides sur les gens ?

Byakuya aurait peut-être eu une pointe de compassion envers le lieutenant blond qui devait assumer la charge de faire tourner une division sans capitaine et en plus de classer les archives de la sixième, mais le rire qu'il avait eu avait tué dans l'œuf ce sentiment : Izuru faisait des paris aberrants et bien qu'il en paie le prix – et si c'était en cernes, tant pis !

Le capitaine fut tiré de ses réflexions par les horribles bruits qui se faisaient entendre depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Oh que oui, ils étaient bel et bien arrivés à la onzième : ils suffisaient de voir les corps qui volaient dans tous les sens et pas vraiment pour les accueillir. Les lieutenants rejoignirent Madarame et Ayasegawa ainsi que d'autres fukutaicho déjà installés devant des bouteilles de saké.

Byakuya inspira très profondément et ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes histoire d'essayer de retrouver un peu de calme intérieur : il le sentait la soirée allait être très longue… Il s'installa auprès de la lieutenante de la huitième qui sirotait le plus dignement possible dans cette ambiance survoltée un thé. Le capitaine lui demanda s'il pouvait se servir de sa théière et la sévère Nanao acquiesça de la tête. Byakuya tentait en vain de fermer son esprit à tout ce qu'il l'entourait et au bout de quelques minutes, il engagea la conversation avec la jeune fille brune :

- Je suis surpris de vous voir ici : je ne pensais pas que ce genre de… soirée pouvait être à votre goût…

- Et moi, je suis surprise de constater que tu n'es pas le ryoka survolté que j'ai eu déjà l'occasion de croiser ! Enfin si tu veux tout savoir je suis ici afin de surveiller mon ivrogne de capitaine qui ne tardera pas à nous rejoindre après la réunion des taicho – à la place d'aller travailler un peu…

- Hum, je vois, conclut le capitaine qui n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que tout le monde le tutoyait

Les deux shinigami se turent et burent leur thé tranquillement enfermés dans la bulle d'austérité qu'ils avaient fini par créer. Mais une voix trop familière aux oreilles du noble finit par l'en sortir.

- Baka, j'ai appris que tu faisais trimer les autres à ta place ! s'écria Rukia en enfonçait son point dans le crâne de Renji qui ne l'avait pas vu venir par derrière

- Aïe, femme violente ! Fais un peu attention ! répliqua le rouge l'air menaçant en se frottant le somment de la tête

Byakuya tiqua quant au ton qu'employait son lieutenant avec sa chère sœur.

- Tu as peur pour le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau ? railla le cinquième siège maniéré

- Rien à craindre de ce côté-là, il n'y a pas grand-chose à abîmer, renchérit son compère chauve

Et tous les shinigami présents partirent dans un grand éclat de rire – enfin presque tous, le noble trouvant désolant que son fukutaicho ait la réputation d'être un crétin fini – quoique cela soit vrai…

L'ambiance se chauffait de plus en plus avec les nouveaux venus et la descente des bouteilles.

- Au fait Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à rester seul dans ton coin ? demanda Rukia

- … _On se le demande_, pensa le capitaine

- Le pauvre il doit être traumatisé : passer ses journées avec "Kuchiki"-taicho, s'écria Rangiku en s'effondrant à moitié sur le noble par derrière, ses deux arguments de poids reposant sur sa tête et ses deux bras l'enlaçant

Byakuya bondit intérieurement. Mais ce n'était que le début !

- C'est vrai qu'"il" est pas commode le capitaine de le sixième, ajouta Ikkaku

- On peut même dire qu'"il" est sacrément coincé ! lança Yumichika

Eh voilà, on lui ressortait ça : mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas mettre le cinquième siège dans un tiroir comme il l'avait fait avec Kon – bien que l'envie soit là !!!

- "Nii-sama" est peut-être un tout petit froid envers les gens qu'"il" ne connaît pas, essaya Rukia

- Et aussi envers ceux qu'"il" connait ! compléta Renji

- Ouais un sacré bâton dans les miches ! enfonça Matsumoto qui avait fini par quitter son perchoir en répondant à l'appel du ravitaillement

- C'est plutôt une usine à balais qu'"il" a dans le cul, de quoi équiper des générations de shinigami de la quatrième ! lâcha un Kira plus qu'éméché

Tout le monde rigola – enfin presque vous l'aurez compris… De son côté, Byakuya commençait à voir rouge, très rouge…

- Qu'"il" ait mal au cul, ça c'est certain, lança la voix puissante de Kenpachi qui venait d'arriver à ce moment-là. C'te petite nature ! Faut voir ce qu'"il" nous a fait à la réunion des capitaines de tout à l'heure…

Là, Byakuya tiqua mais alors vraiment : qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo avait encore inventé ? Parce qu'avec ce qu'il était en train de vivre, toutes formes de patience et de compréhension – déjà à la base réduites – venaient de s'envoler via un aller sans retour.

- Oh faut pas être aussi méchant, modula Kyoraku qui avait déjà dégainé sa coupe de saké avant même d'avoir salué à la cantonade, mais son sourire en coin démentait ses propos. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Surtout à toi le lendemain de cuite… Tu te souviens quand je te tenais la tête à l'académie ? intervint Ukitake avec un doux sourire

- Oui mais c'est fini : maintenant j'ai Nanao-chan pour ça !!! répliqua Shunsui l'air transi

- Vous pouvez toujours compter de dessus ! maugréa sa lieutenante en remontant ses lunettes de dépit

- Pourtant tu disais pas ça la dernière fois quand tu voulais que je te rembourse tes tabi !!!

La fukutaicho se tourna de dépit alors que ces joues rougissaient à l'odieux souvenir… De son côté, Byakuya était à deux doigts d'exulter : une bande de soulards, d'obsédés et de dégénérés… Voilà ce qu'était la crème des shinigami, l'élite du Gotei 13 !

- N'empêche que le "gamin" ne dit toujours rien : "il" est si horrible que ça "Kuchiki"-taicho ? demanda Iba histoire d'en rajouter une couche

- Woh "Ichigo", j'ai ce qu'il faut pour toi, déclara le capitaine de la onzième en tirant sa lame, un bon petit combat ça devrait te remonter le moral…

Et sans crier gare, ni faire attention aux shinigami qui l'entouraient, Zaraki asséna un coup dans la direction du noble, qui esquiva à la dernière seconde… Mais il était sérieux là !

- Tu te souviens que tu me dois une certaine revanche, rappela le Kenpachi en se fendant de son sourire dément

- En effet, je suis prêt à t'affronter quand tu voudras mais dans les conditions que j'aurais choisi – _à commencer par retrouver mon corps_. Mais pour cela tu devras attendre ton tour : "Kuchiki"-sama "m"'a déjà promis plusieurs fois à son bankai ; dans ce cas "je" te laisserai faire ce que tu veux de "mes" restes… maugréa le noble

- "Kuchiki"-SAMA… tes restes… C'est vraiment horrible : il te fait donc souffrir à ce point-là pour que tu sois dans cet état d'esprit ? ajouta Hisagi l'air compatissant

- Pour une fois que tu uses des formules de politesse, je ne vais pas te plaindre, maugréa le capitaine de la dixième division qui ne semblait vraiment pas content de se retrouver là

- Tiens mon lapin, un petit remontant pour te consoler, déclara Rangiku en lui servant une double rasade de saké. C'est de la grande cuvée ça, réservée pour les causes spéciales !!!

- Et mon combat, je fais quoi, moi maintenant ? demanda Kenpachi qui se sentait spolié

- Ken-chan a plus qu'à s'assoir et boire en attendant de pouvoir jouer bientôt !!! s'écria Yachiru sortie d'on ne sais où

Byakuya sentait le peu de raison qu'il lui restait s'effriter et dans un geste de désespoir ultime, il porta la coupe à ses lèvres… Mais c'était vrai ! C'était un excellent saké : suffisamment fin pour ne pas avoir besoin de le tiédir. Matsumoto était peut-être une ivrogne accomplie mais avec une parfaite connaissance de sa boisson… Le capitaine parcourut la salle du regard alors que la douce chaleur de l'alcool diffusait en lui.

Pas mal de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivé et les cadavres de bouteilles s'accumulaient déjà dangereusement. L'ensemble hétéroclite formé par les haut-gradés du Gotei 13 était ahurissant et alors qu'il observait Rukia taper sur Renji, pendant que le capitaine Hitsugaya essayait de limiter la descente de sa lieutenante, une chose rebondie et chaude se colla contre sa joue. Cette sensation il l'avait déjà connu autrefois, il y avait longtemps…

- Que me veux-tu, maudit chat ? grommela le noble

- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles "I-chi-go" ?! se moqua Yoruichi

- Que viens-tu faire là ?

- T'apporter des nouvelles ! Mais vu ta méchante humeur, je ne suis plus très sûre d'avoir envie de parler avec toi, ria la femme féline avant d'ajouter dans l'oreille du capitaine, n'est-ce pas Byakuya-bo ?!

Le capitaine sera les poings et une petite veine se mit à battre à sa tempe dangereusement.

- Tu devrais commencer par te détendre et de profiter des avantages que te confère cette situation ! Si tu es suffisemment sage alors je te parlerais !

- Et moi, je te promets à une mort lente et douloureuse si tu ne dis rien, murmura le noble à son encontre

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me rattraper à ce jeu-là !

- Un jour tu devras cesser de fuir… Et ce jour-là, je serais là pour toi…

- De quoi vous parlez vous deux, avec vos messes basses ? les interpella Rangiku en les enlaçant par le cou. Mais vous avez plus rien à boire : ça va pas du tout ! Aller je partage avec vous parce que je vous aime bien… Hips !

Et avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, leurs coupes furent remplies et vidées aussi vite puisqu'il fallait porter un toast à la santé de Yumichika qui avait réussi à battre son record pour tirer son brushing. Ce que Byakuya n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le corps juvénile d'Ichigo n'avait pas une grande résistance à l'alcool et déjà, les premiers effets se faisaient ressentir. Non il n'était pas ivre, juste un peu alangui ; mais cela suffit à servir de déclencheur…

Quelques bouteilles plus tard – leur nombre ne pouvant plus être quantifier mais il restait le meilleur indicateur du temps qui passait, le capitaine porta un nouveau regard sur l'assemblée : Hisagi et Kira en fundoshi braillaient des chansons paillardes ; Rangiku, écroulée par terre, riait aux éclats ses deux seins menaçant de sauter hors de son décolleté à chaque instant, tandis que son capitaine et le lieutenant Ise échangeait le même regard plein de compassion et d'atterrement ; Kyoraku racontait des blagues grivoise à Kenpachi qui riait à gorge déployée ; Ikkaku, Iba et Renji s'étaient lancés dans une compétition de cul-sec arbitré par Yumichika qui attribuait les points comme bon lui semblait en fonction de la beauté ou non de l'action ; Rukia discutait avec son capitaine pendant que Yachiru mâchonnait les cheveux de ce dernier ; quant à Yoruichi elle passait de groupe en groupe relançant à qui mieux mieux le niveau de débauche…

Etrangement, Byakuya ne sentit pas poindre d'agacement mais plutôt une sorte d'émerveillement devant la liesse qui avait saisi ses compagnons de beuverie. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Lorsqu'il était étudiant à l'académie, il retournait au manoir tous les soirs et puis de toute façon le nom de Kuchiki suffisait à faire fuir toute invitation à des soirées entre camarades – il n'y avait que les propositions officielles qui lui parvenaient et quand on voyait le niveau de formalité exigée, on comprenait de suite qu'il n'y avait rien de comparable avec ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

_Tu vois que tu avais envie de liberté… Regarde les lieutenants de la troisième et de la neuvième, tous leurs soucis s'envolent quand ils se retrouvent ici : même la peine causée par la trahison des êtres dans lesquels ils croyaient le plus ne peut venir troubler un moment pareil. C'est ça que l'on appelle faire la fête… Rien à voir avec tous ces trucs guindés et chiants à mourir que tu connais…_ Pour une fois, la voix nasillarde ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal.

Alors sûrement sous cette étrange influence – l'alcool aidant un peu, Byakuya s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lancer :

- Quelqu'un connaît-il l'histoire des deux hollow qui se rencontrent ?

Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur action et parfois dans des pauses étranges et injustifiables – que faisait le pied de Yachiru dans la bouche de Madarame ? Ou encore pourquoi Hisagi était-il en train de faire de la brasse sur le ventre de Kira ? Et là, le très noble, le très froid et le très austère Byakuya Kuchiki, chef de clan d'une famille illustre et capitaine hautement respecté du Gotei 13 raconta une blague.

Et surtout celle-ci fit éclater de rire l'intégralité des convives. Tous en redemandèrent et ce fut au tour de l'histoire du shinigami perdu dans le désert puis du zanpakuto qui disait non et tout le répertoire y passa…Pour la première fois de sa vie, le capitaine Kuchiki se lassait à exprimer une part d'humour inconnu de quiconque ; oh, il avait essayé une ou deux fois des petites galéjades avec Renji **[2]** mais jamais rien de vraiment poussé…

Oui là, en tant qu'Ichigo, il se le permettait et cela lui faisait un grand bien – quoiqu'il refusait encore de le reconnaître complètement. Yoruichi, impressionnée par l'attitude du noble, revint s'installer auprès de lui :

- Alors "Ichigo" on commence à voir les choses du bon côté ?

- Et toi tu t'es enfin décidé à me parler ? rétorqua le capitaine

- Quand tu y mets du tien, reconnais que c'est plus facile ? ria la femme pulpeuse

- Bon en ce qui concerne… notre problème, où en est Urahara ?

- Disons que pour le moment il a découvert des éléments nouveaux mais rien vous concernant vraiment tous les deux… Mais il y travaille !!!

- Tu es en train de me dire que… tu n'as rien à me dire ?!

- Si : je crois qu'"Ichigo" ne supporte pas encore bien l'alcool… Alors tu devrais aller te coucher !

- Non je dois veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Rukia.

- C'est bon je m'en occuperais, lança Yoruichi

- Toi ?!!! Mais tu es pire que le diable ! rétorqua Byakuya

- Oh ça va, râla la femme chat. Et puis tu oublies qu'elle a vécu au Rukongai, elle connait très bien ce genre de soirée et il y a Ukitake pour veiller sur elle…

- … Non, je n'ai pas oublié qu'elle a grandi à Inuzuri… Mais justement, je voudrais lui épargner les déconvenues qu'elle a dues y vivre…

- Là, si tu veux épargner quelque chose à quelqu'un, tu ferais bien d'y aller… A moins que tu ne veuilles que je ne te fasse la honte de te raccompagner, Byakuya-bo ? Tu crains de ne pas marcher droit ?

- Hpff ! Je n'ai aucun souci à rentrer seul, je vais te le prouver d'ailleurs…

Et le capitaine de la sixième division partit tranquillement après avoir lancé un « bonne nuit » à la cantonade trop éméchée pour répondre. Yoruichi sourit en songeant qu'il était vraiment facile de faire réagir le petit Byakuya, qui dans le fond n'avait pas tellement changé du sale gosse qu'il était…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Marcher dans la nuit à travers les rues désertes et silencieuses du Sereitei fit un grand bien au capitaine. Après le joyeux bordel qu'il avait connu toute la soirée, cette paix était bienfaitrice – et particulièrement dégrisante. Il atteignit tranquillement sa propriété et passa par les toits discrètement afin de rejoindre ses appartements.

En entrant dans ceux-ci, il y découvrit Ichigo déjà couché. Doucement, il s'approcha du corps allongé et encore plus doucement, il se mit à caresser la chevelure qui normalement était la sienne. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait dû manger seul. Cela lui fit un petit quelque chose au cœur… Trop souvent depuis la mort d'Hisana, il s'était retrouvé à vivre ce genre de situation… Et voilà l'effet miroir qui pointait le bout de son nez d'une manière fort étrange.

Byakuya s'autorisa un soupir et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, une main l'arrêta.

- Bya, c'est toi ? demanda d'une voix encore ensommeillé le shinigami remplaçant

C'était la première fois que le jeune homme prenait sur le fait le noble : comment devait-il réagir ?

- Oui, je suis rentré… Et je vais te laisser dormir…

- Non, s'il te plaît reste encore un peu… J'ai pas la grande forme là…

- …

- …

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé dîner seul, murmura imperceptiblement le noble – mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de dire ça ?

- Non, t'inquiète… Et puis j'ai pas mangé ce soir… D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de parler de bouffe là, ça m'arrangerait…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea le brun, qui se souvenait qu'avant que les vapeurs de l'alcool viennent à recouvrir un peu sa conscience quelque chose avait été dit à ce propos par les capitaines…

- Hmmpf…

- …

- …

Le jeune homme semblait s'être de nouveau apaisé, sa prise étant de plus en plus molle et le capitaine se décida à le laisser se reposer en paix. Mais alors qu'il se redressait, Ichigo ouvrit soudainement les yeux et rattrapa le noble, l'enlaçant et l'entraînant contre lui à la renverse…

Byakuya trop abasourdi se retrouva allongé contre le jeune homme avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste… Et là, son cœur se serra : le contact avait quelque chose de doux et d'apaisement, tout en ayant un on ne sait quoi de dangereux et d'interdit… Ichigo finit par noyer son nez dans le cou du noble comme s'il avait toujours dû y trouver sa place.

Byakuya d'abord tendu se laissa aller petit à petit contre la poitrine au rythme apaisant. Le plus jeune dut le sentir car il resserra son étreinte, plus confiant.

- Tu te souviens, tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas changé… De continuer à suivre mes envies… D'être impulsif, que cela faisait ma force… et… mon… charme…, chuchota le roux

Les paroles du jeune homme résonnaient d'une manière toute particulière dans le cœur du capitaine, comme en écho au pacte contracté avec son hollow…

- Parce que je me rends compte que j'ai très envie de faire quelque chose… Et je me fiche de savoir si c'est bien ou non…

Byakuya sentait sa conscience s'effilocher, le souffle chaud d'Ichigo venant caresser sa gorge…

- De toute façon, tu m'as déjà promis plusieurs fois à ton bankai. Alors une fois de plus ou de moins…

- Oh, Zaraki attend les restes…

- Il peut toujours attendre, j'arriverais toujours à l'éviter : son sens de l'orientation lui est vraiment fatal mais me sauve à chaque fois… ria doucement le jeune homme

Le capitaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'essayait pas de se sortir des bras qui le tenait captif, ni pourquoi il n'en avait pas vraiment envie et pis, pourquoi il était finalement heureux d'entendre la voix du roux…

- Enfin ce que je voudrais dire c'est que…

- …

- …

- Kurosaki Ichigo, tu sais des fois… les mots sont de trop… murmura le noble dont l'ivresse précédente revenait sous une nouvelle forme

- C'est toi qui l'auras voulu…

Et tendrement le jeune homme chercha les lèvres du brun. D'abord ce fut son souffle qui parcourut la peau faisait face, suivant la courbure de la gorge, l'arrête de la joue pour finir par atterrir sur le velouté des lèvres. Pendant plusieurs instants, ils restèrent suspendus trop près et trop loin, laissant leur respiration les unir et exprimer leur désir de plus en plus pressant, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement déjà abandonnées au plaisir qui allait advenir…

Et qui finirent par se joindre sous l'impulsion du plus jeune. Ce fut d'abord balbutiant, tremblant, hésitant mais à mesure qu'Ichigo prenait de l'assurance et se laisser aller complètement, la douceur céda la place à plus de fougue et le baiser devint plus passionné, plus profond, plus appuyé. Et cette fois-ci c'était le roux qui menait le ballet, le contact de leur langue l'avait d'abord troublé mais finalement la saveur de saké qu'il y cueillit lui rendit un regain de d'entrain. Et il osa pimenter un peu la chose en hardi par l'accueil que lui offrait le capitaine.

Capitaine qui chavirait à son tour dans les sensations que ce baiser lui procurait et répondait allégrement au désir du jeune homme. Décidemment ce maudit gamin apprenait vraiment trop vite et arrivait à maîtriser même les pratiques les plus complexes tant qu'il laissait son instinct le guider.

Alors les mains du capitaine commencèrent à répondre au muet appel du baiser, venant trouver la nuque sous lui alors que de l'autre il caressait maintenant la joue veloutée. Ichigo ne put que resserrer sa prise sur le dos du capitaine approfondissant l'enivrant contact entre eux. Cela n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'étreinte pudique du matin ; il y avait quelque chose d'autre : une sensation qui naissait aux creux de ses reins, une sorte de désir impérieux.

Le jeune homme venait de s'éveiller à la sensualité et à l'érotisme contenu dans cet enlacement plus vraiment aussi chaste maintenant. Une sorte d'embrasement les saisissait aussi effrayant qu'attirant… Et les deux hommes y succombaient indéniablement…

Ils étaient pris d'une sorte de frénésie, leurs gestes devant de plus en plus fébriles et leur envie de possession s'enflammant. Une conscience ? Ils avaient eu une conscience ? Car à cet instant, aucune pensée ne se faisait dans leur esprit entièrement embrumé par leurs sensations. Pourtant le jeune homme commençait à mettre fin à ce dangereux baiser, il sentait qu'il devait s'arrêter là car ce qu'il l'attendait ensuite était un parfait inconnu… trop effrayant pour le moment et trop… tout simplement trop…

Et ce à quoi il venait de goûter était plus que suffisant (NdA : la suite au prochain épisode : niark ! Enfin rien n'est sûr avec un lapin sadique !! ^^ !). Il n'aurait jamais cru que la volupté pouvait se cacher dans un simple baiser. Quant à Byakuya ses yeux se rouvrirent lentement, comme à regret ; tout cela lui avait rappelé l'époque lointaine où un corps reposait entre ses bras – pourtant ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les butinements des douces et fines lèvres d'Hisana…

Reprenant doucement leur souffle, les deux shinigami évitèrent consciencieusement de se faire face, même si l'obscurité pouvait cacher leur trouble et surtout leurs traits. Ichigo avait retrouvé sa niche dans le creux du cou du capitaine alors le noble jouait paresseusement avec les longues mèches soyeuses. En voulant se déplacer pour se caler un peu mieux – vu que le roux ne l'avait toujours pas lâché ! - Byakuya fit produire un petit cri au shinigami remplaçant :

- Aïe aïe, pas le ventre !!!

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda le noble

- Ben disons que j'ai un peu été malade ce soir…

- Comment ça un peu malade ? interrogea le taicho qui sentait poindre un début d'agacement

- Ben disons que j'ai dû quitter un peu précipitamment la réunion des capitaines… commença Ichigo avant de rire idiotement laissant ainsi présager le pire au capitaine

- Je t'écoute, lâcha placidement le brun

- Disons que j'ai été malade mais c'est passé, j'ai été soigné. La capitaine de la quatrième division s'est occupé de moi quand j'ai été indisposé disons… _Ouais elle est quand même restée deux heures avec moi aux toilettes…_ Elle m'a donné des trucs à boire et c'est ensuite allé mieux. Elle m'a même raccompagné ici en disant que vu mon état ce serait moins dangereux pour moi.

En prononçant ses paroles Ichigo bondit délaissant ainsi le capitaine qui se redressa à son tour imposant une distance entre eux deux.

- Unohana taicho, je suis sûr qu'elle sait pour nous, s'écria Ichigo comme si une lumière s'était faite dans son esprit

Le cœur du capitaine fit une embardée.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle a tout deviné : bien qu'elle ne doive pas savoir comment, elle se doute que je suis toi et que tu es moi ! conclut le roux

Byakuya se sentit étrangement soulagé : ce gamin avait un don pour lui faire vivre des émotions violentes.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

- Que j'avais fait une indigestion, commença le jeune homme avant de comprendre que le noble ne l'interrogeait pas à ce propos vu son regard polaire. Rien, elle a rien dit de spécial mais elle est vraiment effrayante des fois…

- Et comment aurais-tu pu avoir une… indigestion alors que nous avons mangé strictement la même chose ?

- J'sais pas, peut-être le thé que je me suis fait en fin d'après-midi… Tu te souviens : tu n'en as pas voulu…

- Où as-tu pris ce thé ? demanda calmement le brun qui essayait de retrouver son impassibilité légendaire

- Ben comme d'hab', enfin non. Il n'y en avait plus dans la porte de droite alors j'ai regardé dans celle de gauche : il y avait une grande boîte avec une poudre grise, c'est celle-là que j'ai utilisé, déclara le roux

- Tu veux dire que tu as empoisonné mon corps avec une décoction que j'utilise pour l'entretient de mes pinceaux ?

- Oups ! En même temps, ça explique pourquoi je me suis tapé la chiasse du siècle devant tout le monde, rigola niaisement le shinigami remplaçant

- Comment ? le capitaine était totalement refroidit ou plutôt une sourde colère commençait à le réchauffer

- Ah ouais j'avais oublié de le préciser… Re-oups ! conclut le roux avec un petit sourire gêné…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

**[1]** : hé oui, c'est bien les mots d'Ichigo dans un dernier chapitre sorti - le numéro 398 !

**[2]** : cf les bonus à la fin des épisodes des animes

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Bon, voici les résultats du sondage quant à la présence d'agrumes dans cette fic, alors merci aux 37 participant(e)s réparties sur les deux derniers chapitres :

- non au lemon : 6%

- indifférent au changement de rating : 6%

- indécis quant à l'utilité d'un lemon : 6%

- oui, je veux du citron : 50%

- oh que oui je veux du citron et j'en redemande et j'assume : 32%

En un mot, 18 % de personnes ne peuvent contrebalancer les 82 % de perverses que vous êtes mais le choix final appartient quand même au lapin !

Donc oui, changement de rating de T vers M la semaine prochaine – enfin à la sortie du nouveau chapitre ! Qui quand où quoi comment ? A ma bonne volonté !!! Vais-je oser ou non alors qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal ? Ca vous verrez bien !!! Fallait pas voter oui si vous doutiez de mon niveau de perversité !!!! Mouhahaha !

Par contre je tiens à vous prévenir ce ne sera pas des lemons comme vous avez déjà pu en lire si je peux me permettre : le lapin a décidé d'innover un peu et puis comme ça je pense que ça conviendra à tout le monde en fin de compte !!!!

Sinon je risque bien de ralentir le rythme des publications : là j'étais à un chapitre tout les dix jours - donc trois par mois et risque bien de passer à deux par mois - donc une sortie toutes les quinzaines… Je verrai ce que je peux faire au mieux…

Enfin bonne nouvelle, j'ai pris une bêta-lectrice en l'honorable personne de Melle Lolita du binôme JimiiLolita – excellents auteurs et personnes très sympathiques ! Elle va reprendre toute cette fic pour que je puisse sortir une version bêta tiptop ! Donc le contenu des anciens chapitres va être progressivement remplacé par celui corrigé et ni vu ni connu ça sera tout beau !!!! Je vous préviendrai de l'avancement de la chose !

Voilà je vais terminer ce long mot en remerciant mille fois tous les revieweurs/ses, anciens ou nouveaux, connus ou discrets, avec ou sans compte, usant d'emphase ou de langage SMS, en une ligne ou en six paragraphe, enfin tous les drôles d'animaux que vous êtes : sans vos commentaires, je ne serais jamais arrivé à sortir ce chapitre… Alors voilà, merci. Après vous êtes libres de continuer ou non à encourager le lapin, mais sachez que ça a un réel impact sur sa fic…

M. Lapin mode "Les hérissons, les zèbres, les pandas j'aime bien ; mais ce que je préfère c'est les cochonnes et les raies!! ^^!"

PS : bon encore une fois je vais répondre aux reviews sans compte dans mon auto-review du chapitre – bien que je doute de sa réelle efficacité… Enfin espérons que les concernées la lirons… tout triste…


	16. Kampai! Pagaille? Et fatal aïe… Partie 1

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Rating : M : eh bien, voilà c'est officiel maintenant… Bon après on verra bien jusqu'où ça me conduira…

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tite, un nom qui fait rêver… Car non content de posséder ces persos et cet univers, même les bo ku sont à Kubo ! Mouarfff ! Quel jeu de mots pourri, je sais je sors…

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Dééééésoollléée, gomen, gomen, gomen : M. Lapin publie encore trèèèès en retard mais il a été malade et le tout cumulé avec les sacrées galères vécues ces derniers temps - certaines personnes comprennent de quoi je veux parler -_- ! – ça n'a vraiment pas été rose…

J'en avais même tellement assez que j'ai même failli pousser un coup de gueule contre le lectorat qui lui aussi était parvenu à me faire bouillir… Mais heureusement pour vous, Jijisub montée sur son blanc destrier – à savoir le hollow d'Ichigo puisqu'il a déjà l'habitude de servir de monture et que côté cachet d'aspirine, ce blanc-là c'est franchement javel power! - est arrivée et vous l'avez échappé belle. Alors tous en cœur, on dit merci Jiji et autres revieweurs qui m'ont redonnée courage et ensuite on dit pardon au lapin – même si vous ne savez pas pourquoi et il vaut mieux l'ignorer parce que sinon je vais encore exploser... Bon voilà, ça c'est fait.

Après depuis que je publie, j'ai pu rencontrer des personnes admirables qui sont en train de devenir un peu plus que des connaissances sur la grille : oui, c'est de vous dont je parle les filles, Black Vision - vive les délires capillaires, Béli Keurjani ma future épouse, Lilith Evangeline ma déjà maîtresse et ce bestiau étrange de Loli, ma post bêta qui est, en réalité, une jeune fille tout à fait charmante ! Donc ce chapitre est pour vous les nénettes !

**Aller pour me rattraper du retard et vu la longueur initiale de chapitre, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux : vous avez donc droit à ****un double chapitre**** cette semaine ! Alors, enjoy !**

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 16 : Kampai ! Pagaille ? Et fatal aïe… (partie 1)

L'air benêt qu'arborait Ichigo sur son visage ne fit qu'augmenter l'irritation de Byakuya ; l'effet miroir était de retour et ce que le capitaine voyait n'était pas pour lui plaire. Tout ce qui venait de se produire quelques instants auparavant disparut de la mémoire du noble pour ne laisser place qu'à un sentiment de sourde colère…

Qu'avait encore inventé le shinigami remplaçant pour l'humilier ?... Non content de déjà profiter de tous les privilèges qui étaient dus au rang de capitaine et à sa position de noble et que le roux était sûrement incapable d'apprécier, il fallait encore que ce maudit gamin le traîne dans l'opprobre d'une façon ou d'une autre… Kami-sama, mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?...

Oui, bon là il venait tout juste de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement préjudiciable. Ce… baiser … n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu : encore une folie insensée due au roux. _Ah parce que tu n'en avais pas envie, peut-être ?_ Cette maudite voix… Le noble devait le reconnaître, il en avait eu envie… Très envie… Mais pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait : oui, il avait cédé mais en tout cas, il n'avait pas pris l'initiative de la chose… _Tu te moque de qui en disant ça là ? Parce que tu ne l'as pas gentiment autorisé peut-être ?_ Oui, il l'avait poussé dans ce sens mais… _Mais quoi ? Tu vas encore trouver une excuse ? Parce que tu n'étais pas pressé de t'enfuir ce coup-ci !_ Le noble était bien obligé de reconnaître que les paroles de son négatif étaient terriblement vraies.

Ichigo observait le capitaine, essayant de deviner les pensées de celui-ci mais de nouveau rien ne filtrait vraiment de son visage, à part peut-être une tension, une certaine colère. Il avait encore réussi à mettre les pieds dans le plat… Le problème résidait dans le fait de savoir ce qui énervait réellement le noble : la bourde qu'il avait commise – bien qu'involontaire - lors de la réunion des capitaines ou le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger…

Parce que pour une fois, Byakuya ne s'était pas enfui tout de suite après… Le doux échange avait fini par déboucher sur un moment paisible… enfin jusqu'à ce que la déclaration fatidique vienne tout gâcher. _Kurosaki Ichigo, tu sais des fois… les mots sont de trop…_ C'est ce que lui avait dit quelques instants auparavant le capitaine. Encore une fois, Ichigo venait de le démontrer. Il avait tout gâché, il le sentait bien : le capitaine s'était refroidi, lui qui avait réussit à l'échauffer un peu pour une fois…

Et maintenant que faire : le noble ne semblait pas enclin au dialogue et encore moins à tirer un trait sur les propos qu'ils venaient d'échanger et infiniment loin d'être prêt à en reprendre où ils en étaient, comme si rien ne s'était produit… Et puis, reprendre quoi au fait ? _Ah merde, ça me soûle !_ Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça : lui était un shinigami remplaçant, un humain, un vivant et un gosse de seize ans et en face se tenait LE Byakuya Kuchiki, son altesse le chef de clan, capitaine glacial et rigide de la sixième division, grand frère surprotecteur, ennemi mortel et allié tout aussi dangereux – veiller à ne jamais interférer dans un de ses combats au risque d'être balayé au passage ! – une âme n'ayant jamais connu le monde des vivants et âgé de Kami-sama seul sait de combien de décennies – pour rester poli…

Et puis surtout, un autre homme… Ils étaient des hommes, tous les deux… Et ça, ça posait un sacré problème… Enfin non, parce que finalement leurs contacts n'avaient rien de… de… _ben de trucs chelous de mecs quoi !_ Ca ne ressemblait pas à un baiser d'hommes ! Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais connu… C'était doux comme avec une femme – bien que pour le coup, il n'y ait pas goûté non plus avec des femmes… Bon, ok : il n'avait pas de point de comparaison mais ça n'empêche… Enfin c'était un baiser à l'image de Byakuya : un truc classe quoi ! _Je viens de penser quoi, moi ? _Oui, c'était vrai, Byakuya était classe - coincé soit – mais très classe !

Aaaaaah, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Ichigo venait de se prendre la tête à deux mains et commençait à trépigner sous l'assaut de ses pensées. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Jamais ô grand dieu, il n'avait ressenti de l'attirance pour quelqu'un : de la camaraderie oui, des amitiés sincères c'était sûr, une relation très forte s'était développée entre Rukia et lui ; mais jamais ô grand jamais, il n'avait été attiré de cette manière-ci par quelqu'un…

Alors pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi Byakuya ? Parce que leur invraisemblable situation ne pouvait pas tout justifier ! Il s'était déjà rapproché de certaines personnes et avait appris à apprécier ce qu'ils étaient : Chad, par exemple, un pur pote, ils étaient près tous les deux à mettre en jeu leur vie pour sauver l'autre et même l'autre quincy débile, avec ses airs arrogants, était devenu une personne importante à ses yeux ; Tatsuki aussi était une amie, une vieille amie avec qui il avait partagé énormément même s'ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup parlé… _Voilà Ichigo, tu vois ? Ca te réussit mieux quand tu fermes ta gueule !_

Aarrphff… Ca n'expliquait toujours pas à se qui le liait à Kuchiki… Ce type glacial qui l'avait laissé crever comme un chien sur un trottoir, ce type dont il avait rêvé de lui exploser sa sale tronche d'iceberg, ce type qui l'avait poussé à ses dernières limites, ce type qui passait son temps à le rembarrer comme un malappris, ce type… qui embrassait si bien, ce type qui d'une manière ou d'un autre avait fini… par le séduire… _Oh, je vais vraiment mal moi, pour penser à des trucs pareils… J'me demande ce qu'il y avait dans les médicaments d'Unohana-san ?..._

Ichigo sentait son humeur s'assombrir et Byakuya qui ne disait toujours rien… D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup… Le capitaine venait de se lever, les soupirs et l'attitude du roux ayant réussi à l'insupporter pleinement. Le noble n'avait surtout pas envie de se perdre dans ses pensées devant ce gamin et puis, quelque chose dans le comportement du roux le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se savait la cause de son agitation et ne trouvait rien à dire pour le moment - quitte à le soulager ou l'enfoncer encore plus…

Il était donc temps de battre en retraite et d'aller remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées en solitaire. Le capitaine n'avait que trop traîner à prendre la tangente sans d'ailleurs parvenir à justifier le pourquoi de sa présence encore en ces lieux. Il aurait dû partir dès qu'Ichigo avait fini de lui narrer ses âneries. Alors pourquoi restait-il encore ici ?

- Bya ?... commença le roux en voyant le capitaine se lever

Le regard impénétrable que le noble lui adressa le coupa dans son élan. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer avant que le brun ne détourne les yeux et ne franchisse le shoji lui permettant d'accéder à ses appartements. Le panneau glissa derrière lui concluant ainsi tout embryon de discussion.

Byakuya resta debout derrière le shoji, fermant les yeux tout en essayant de se reprendre. Un léger mal de tête commençait à pulser à ses tempes alors que les effets grisants de l'alcool s'évaporaient complètement. Ceci n'aida pas le noble à retrouver une meilleure disposition d'esprit, bien au contraire… Les éléments de la soirée lui revenaient en mémoire et sa colère ne faisait que progresser sous leur poussée.

Oui, le très noble et impassible Kuchiki cachait en lui une personnalité impulsive et colérique, seuls les plus anciens shinigami qui l'avaient connu dans son enfance pouvaient se souvenir de cet aspect de sa personnalité. Décidemment ce maudit gamin possédait l'effrayant don de faire craquer son masque et de réveiller des traits qu'il croyait avoir enfui au plus profond de lui…

- _Enfui ? Parce que tu n'es pas irritable peut-être ? Aux autres, tu arrives à donner le change mais à nous, tu ne pourras jamais faire gober ça ! En colère, tu l'es tout le temps…_

- Non c'est faux, souffla le capitaine à lui-même

- _Un rien t'agace, les manières grossières de ceux qui t'entourent t'horripilent et leur infériorité t'excède… Ne dis pas l'inverse !_ énuméra la voix du hollow

- Je me suis fait aux contraintes de ce monde.

- Et _voilà que tu reprends tes grands airs… Pas avec moi, shinigami…_ siffla la voix

- …

- _Le mutisme maintenant, tu me prends vraiment pour les autres. Drapé dans son silence hautain, monsieur snobe le monde quand il ne peut pas avoir le dernier mot ? Garde tes effets pour les faibles, je te l'ai déjà dis…_

- Que me veux-tu ? s'impatienta le capitaine à qui le ton narquois de son double commençait sérieusement à porter sur les nerfs

- _Ce que je te veux… As-tu oublié notre accord ?_ la voix se fit plus sifflante, plus insidieuse. _Tu te cabres encore mais tu commences, au fond de toi, à céder… Dis-moi plutôt contre qui tu es réellement en colère…_

- Sans aucune hésitation, là maintenant, je peux répondre que tu en es la principale source, maugréa le noble entre ses dents

- _Haha, toujours le mot pour rire à ce que je vois !_ railla le voix avant de se retirer

Les dernières paroles du négatif n'avaient rien d'anodin, elles renvoyaient directement à la petite incartade humour que le noble s'était permis durant le soirée et la pique ne lui échappa pas, faisait croître encore d'un cran l'irritation du capitaine. Oui, il s'était donné en spectacle pendant la soirée au milieu de ce ramassis de soudards dégénérés – kami-sama que pouvait bien faire sa petite sœur là-dedans… Il n'avait eu aucune retenu et cela était humiliant. Même si personne ne savait qu'il s'agissait du très froid capitaine de la sixième division, c'était humiliant. Il s'était laissé entraîner comme un bleu et c'était humiliant. Bien qu'il n'ait pas reçu de regards moqueurs mais plutôt un accueil chaleureux, c'était humiliant. Mais le plus humiliant restait qu'il avait aimé ça…

Le capitaine porta une main à son front aussi bien pour chasser sa migraine que ces réflexions inconvenantes et se déplaça dans la pièce tout en commençant à se déshabiller. Tout ça était dû à ce maudit gamin, il était en train de le contaminer par ses manières et sa… fraîcheur… Le jeune homme était spontané, candide même. Il suffisait de voir comment il éprouvait les premiers émois liés à la découverte des sentiments… Car avec le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, Byakuya était maintenant sûr d'une chose : Ichigo ressentait bien quelque chose envers sa personne… Mais lui, que ressentait-il réellement ? Etait-ce à cause du pacte qu'il avait agi ainsi ?...

Non, il le savait son petit jeu n'avait que trop duré et ne suffisait plus à justifier seul ses élans… Alors quoi ? La colère ne cessait de le mordre mais il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas adressée contre le gamin. Non en fait, elle était contre lui ; Byakuya se maudissait pour ces agissements mais plus encore pour les sentiments qui en naissaient. Il avait bien reconnu certains signes qui ne pouvaient être trompeurs, lui aussi commençait à développer une certaine inclinaison pour le shinigami remplaçant et ce n'était pas acceptable.

Alors qu'il enfilait son yukata de nuit, ses doigts s'accrochèrent dans la cordelette autour de son cou et finirent par la parcourir jusqu'à atteindre l'anneau qu'elle supportait. Le noble s'installa dans son futon et continua à jouer avec son alliance. Tant de souvenirs y étaient rattachés… Toute son histoire avec Hisana…

Il sentait les images tendres des moments qu'il avait partagés avec sa défunte refluer à sa mémoire et se dérouler derrière ses yeux clos. Hisana ou la douceur incarnée, un joyau impérissable que la souillure du Rukongai n'avait su corrompre ou plutôt avait mis en exergue. Hisana n'avait pas sombré dans la folie d'Inuzuri ; bien qu'à son arrivée, elle avait désespéré et avait commis le fatal geste d'abandonner sa petite sœur, en espérant que des êtres plus forts qu'elle recueilleraient l'enfant et pourraient ainsi lui offrir un avenir meilleur, que le sort qui lui était réservé en restant à ses côtés, Hisana n'avait jamais perdu sa délicatesse et son amour des choses simples, douces et belles.

_Simples, douces et belles…_ Si éloignées de lui… Lui si compliqué, froid et… Elle le trouvait beau, d'autres lui avaient dit mais aucun ne connaissaient réellement ce qui se terrait dans son cœur : s'ils avaient su, ils n'auraient jamais dit cela de lui ; la beauté était un terme qui seul pouvait aller avec son épouse. Sa candeur et sa pureté l'habillaient d'une aura qui la faisait rayonner : sa beauté émanait réellement de son être.

De plus, avec ce qui venait de se produire avec le jeune shinigami remplaçant, il ne pouvait plus se voir sans se sentir entaché. Le capitaine venait, encore ce soir, de se fourvoyer auprès de lui. Il jouait et se jouait du jeune homme… Non, pas complètement… Enfin pas autant qu'il aurait aimé se le faire croire. Mais comment pouvait-il encore se voir comme fidèle à sa défunte tout en commettant… ces actes ? Il avait apprécié ces baisers, il avait ressenti quelque chose alors que leurs lèvres étaient rentrées en contact ; il avait ressenti un plaisir certain quand le jeune homme lui avait demandé timidement s'il pouvait l'embrasser, d'autant plus grand qu'il avait trouvé une certaine candeur dans cette innocente demande, qui suivait pourtant l'audacieux geste de le saisir et de l'enlacer contre lui…

De la candeur ? De la candeur… Impulsif mais pur : maudit gamin, voilà qu'il partageait un point commun avec Hisana… C'était bien le seul d'ailleurs… Hisana était la douceur personnifiée, Ichigo n'avait rien avoir avec ça… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il apprécié le doux contact ? Pourquoi avait-il goûté au plaisir de sentir un regard autre que respectueux ou craintif se poser sur lui ? Pourquoi cet exécrable gamin avait-il réussi à lui rappeler des souvenirs aussi enfouis de lui-même et des sensations depuis longtemps perdues – et à tout jamais, croyait-il ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cette folle envie de continuer ?

Byakuya savait qu'il flirtait avec Ichigo mais la question la plus importante restait : le faisait-il sous la pression du pacte conclu avec son hollow ou sous le coup de sa propre envie ? Il aurait aimé douter, ne pas savoir mais comme le lui avait rappelé son double négatif, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même : il en avait envie et au final, il avait toujours suivi ses envies…

Absorbé par ses pensées, ses doigts continuaient à jouer doucement avec l'anneau. Le capitaine aurait dû se sentir honteux de penser ainsi à quelqu'un alors qu'il touchait son alliance, lien direct avec sa défunte. Mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver cela dérangeant, pas plus que le fait qu'Ichigo soit un jeune homme…

Après tout, Byakuya se connaissait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre ses inclinaisons. Son hollow avait raison sur ce point : il pouvait donner le change aux autres mais au fond de lui, il en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête ! Certaines choses lui pesaient effectivement, mais parce qu'il leur arrivait de l'entraver dans certains de ses désirs : il était fier d'être né noble et héritier du clan Kuchiki ; il aimait son rôle et sa position, il avait grandi en éprouvant une envie profonde d'assurer à la perfection son devoir.

C'était avec une infinie satisfaction qu'il avait travaillé durement pour parvenir à développer la puissance lui permettant de devenir un chef de clan respecté et un capitaine digne de ce nom. Sa joie lorsqu'il était parvenu à libérer la première fois son shikai n'était rien à comparer de la fierté qu'il avait ressentie ; non, il n'avait jamais douté qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, il savait que s'il voulait quelque chose, il l'atteindrait et il mettait en place les moyens nécessaires pour y parvenir. La doute n'existait pas pour lui, enfin pas encore à ce moment da sa vie.

De même, lorsqu'il avait succéder à Ginrei à la tête de la sixième division, Byakuya avait ressenti cette même fierté : ce n'était pas comme si tout lui était dû, mais plutôt comme si occuper ces hautes positions avait toujours été sa place naturelle. Les problèmes naissaient plutôt du fait qu'il avait toujours eu un naturel un peu trop rebelle… Tant qu'il restait sur les voies dictées par ses obligations, il ne considérait pas ces postes et le travail qui en découlait comme des tâches astreignantes ; c'était valorisant, c'était sa place et il y excellait.

Les problèmes surgissaient lorsque ses envies profondes et intimes venaient à tester les limites de sa position et alors, ses intérêts personnels se confrontaient à ceux de ses rôles : or, il refusait de céder, de ployer, de les sacrifier… Oui, il était capricieux mais surtout égoïste. Il ne pouvait même pas se justifier en disant qu'il se pliait assez aux protocoles pour pouvoir de temps à autres s'octroyer peu de liberté. Non, ce n'était pas ça ; la vérité résidait dans le fait que lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose et qu'il avait décidé de l'obtenir, il ne démordait plus de cette position. Et cela pouvait menacer son honneur ou ses postes qu'il ne renonçait pas, car c'était cela sa fierté à lui.

Oui, son égoïsme avait trouvé un nouvel objet de convoitise, l'inclinaison qui était en train de poindre dans son cœur avait tout de ses folies précédentes… Etait-ce ce que son hollow avait essayé de lui dire ? _Sa liberté…_ Etait-ce ainsi qu'il manifestait ses envies propres ? Alors il cherchait la provocation ? Non, impossible : il avait sincèrement aimé Hisana ; elle lui était apparu comme la chose la plus douce et fragile qui soit, il s'était instantanément senti l'envie de la protéger, de la préserver de la rudesse du monde extérieur et la garder pour lui, le seul à pouvoir apprécier pleinement ce qu'elle était…

Et il en avait eu besoin. Oui, besoin de sa douceur, besoin de ces sourires qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui seul, besoin de la sentir s'appuyer sur lui : il était même la seule personne sur laquelle elle ne se soit jamais reposée, elle qui paraissait si fragile, elle si fine, à peine une brindille, mais qui recélait une force intérieure immense… Sa douceur était sa force, jamais de colère, jamais de rancune, jamais de caprice, elle était si loin de son égoïsme et… si loin du shinigami remplaçant.

Byakuya compris qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le point avec certaines de ses pensées. De plus, une mélancolie le saisissait et il n'avait pas envie de la rejeter ; il se releva donc et s'installa à un petit bureau après y avoir déposé dessus le portrait de sa femme, enfin celui du médaillon qu'il portait sur lui et qu'Ichigo lui avait rendu. La lumière de la lune filtrée par les shoji éclairait doucement l'image de son épouse, mais il avait une si grande connaissance de ses traits qu'il n'avait, en réalité, pas besoin d'une plus grande luminosité pour la voir pleinement.

Une autre image commença à se superposer dans son esprit, celle d'un jeune ryoka entêté et stupide, bagarreur et impulsif, candide et généreux… et qui embrassait terriblement bien malgré le peu d'expérience… _Hisana, te suis-je infidèle ? Pourquoi lui ? Il ne te ressemble en rien. Rien… A rien de ce que je pourrais apprécier, à rien de ce qui fait mon univers… Et pourtant… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de honte ? Je devrais ressentir de la honte… mais je n'ai pas honte… _

A peine Byakuya eut conclu sur cette pensée, qu'il se rendit compte que les pérégrinations de ses réflexions avaient tournées en rond ou plutôt en désordre… Il voyait bien qu'il avait en réalité profondément esquivé le cœur du problème. Le noble prit donc sur lui pour réorganiser ses idées : il était impulsif soit, capricieux - mais ces caprices prenaient leur source non pas dans un esprit de contradiction avec ces devoirs, mais bien dans des envies intimes et recevables, qui se trouvaient à aller à l'encontre de certaines lois et ce, bien malgré qu'elles soient fondées sur des sentiments purs – et justement il était sensible à la pureté, de par ces propre goûts et son éducation noble ; or Hisana et Ichigo partageaient ce point commun, leur candeur savait toucher son cœur ; l'inclinaison qui en découlait le poussait à convoiter ces êtres quel qu'en soit le prix.

Ainsi suivre ses envies - qu'il trouvait dans le fond nobles - était sa fierté, bien qu'elles pouvaient le conduire à entacher son honneur. Il était différent de ce que l'extérieur pensait de lui, mais seul sa paix intérieure et le regard qu'il portait sur lui-même était véritablement important : donc oui, il était souillé par certains côtés mais d'un autre, il était parfaitement intègre. Il n'avait donc pas à ressentir de honte car il était honnête dans ses sentiments.

C'était donc bien le monde dans lequel il vivait qui avait un problème et non lui ; c'était de cette inadéquation entre ce qu'il trouvait juste et les règles rigides qui organisaient son univers que naissaient les frictions qui le faisaient se sentir à l'étroit, prisonnier de leur injustice et le poussait à se rebeller… Voilà ce qu'était l'impérieux besoin de liberté dont lui avait parlé son hollow…

Alors quoi… Qu'était Ichigo là-dedans ? Juste un support ? Juste un symbole ? Non… Le jeune homme l'avait touché, sa pureté l'avait troublé et maintenant il le voulait. Vraiment. Donc, tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un jeu… Et s'il le voulait alors il l'aurait. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Enfin presque… Le doute…

Oui, jusqu'à ce que le diagnostique de la maladie d'Hisana ait été formulé, il n'avait jamais connu le doute. Mais il l'avait à ce moment expérimenté sous toutes ses formes : douter de la réalité de l'annonce, de sa mort, de sa survie, de sa puissance, de son impuissance, de ce qu'il adviendrait… Mais Hisana avait fini par s'éteindre ne laissant plus de doute possible.

Pendant longtemps, ce tourment avait de nouveau déserté son cœur, jusqu'à l'annonce de la condamnation de Rukia ; et là, il avait à nouveau douté : devait-il la sauver ou la laisser mourir. Sauf que cette fois-ci le, il ne pouvait douter sur le fait d'être capable de la sauver : il le pouvait mais le devait-il. Quelle promesse allait-il suivre ?...

Il s'était réinstallé tranquillement, pendant près de cinquante ans, dans le petit confort de la conformité : suivre les règles scrupuleusement et ainsi ne plus jamais être assailli par le doute. Il avait choisi d'obéir aux règles espérant ainsi se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Mais rien n'y avait fait.

Les sentiments… Des folies, voilà ce qu'étaient les sentiments. Il l'avait démontré : chaque fois qu'il avait eu des sentiments alors il avait commis des folies fatales. Voilà pourquoi il se les interdisait. _Tu peux les endiguer, effacer la plupart, devenir plus froid que l'hiver, mais tu ne peux pourtant empêcher ton cœur et ton être de ressentir certaines choses… Je suis là pour te le rappeler, je n'existe que pour ça…_

Les règles ou ses sentiments, encore une fois… Le choix revenait… Il avait failli laisser mourir Rukia en ne suivant pas la voie de ses sentiments ; il l'avait ensuite sauvée en n'écoutant que son cœur et son impulsivité. Ses sentiments étaient purs, ils avaient droits d'être – et d'autant plus qu'ils étaient rares. Mais les lois assuraient l'équilibre et le maintient : si le Sereitei ne ressemblait pas aux pires districts du Rukongai, c'est parce que justement, des règles le régissaient. C'étaient le devoir des quatre grandes familles nobles que de montrer l'exemple.

Un clan par le passé avait justement failli, en ne suivait que sa propre justice dictée par ses sentiments : le cinquième clan maintenant déchu, les Shiba… Ichigo lui ressemblait tellement mais justement Kaien était mort en suivant ses sentiments qu'il l'avait poussé à se battre pour son honneur et sa fierté. Il y avait laissé sa vie et ni sa femme, ni ses hommes n'avaient été vengés ; et Rukia en avait aussi pâti. Les sentiments de Rukia... Combien de larmes avait-elle versées, est-ce que tout cela méritait pareil prix ?

Alors quoi ? Oui, quoi ? Il éludait toujours LA question : ses sentiments et leur bien fondé devaient-ils passer avant toute forme de loi ? Hnnn, il avait déjà résolu cette question… Il le savait mais Byakuya se refusait encore à le reconnaître tout haut. _Si j'étais à ta place, je pense que je me battrais contre la loi… _C'était ce qu'Ichigo lui avait dit lors de la conclusion de leur affrontement au Sokyoku. Il avait failli laisser mourir Rukia en ne suivant pas la voie de ses sentiments ; il l'avait ensuite sauvée en n'écoutant que son cœur et son impulsivité. Il avait aimé Hisana et il avait bien fait. Il avait sauvé sa sœur et il avait bien fait. Alors ferait-il bien d'aimer… Ichigo ?

Kami-sama, il l'avait dit enfin ! L'aimait-il ou le convoitait-il ? Etait-ce par ce qu'il avait réveillé tant de souvenirs de sa femme ? Etait-ce parce que… _Non, suffit !_ Le capitaine se redressa soudain, frappant la table du plat de ses mains et faisait reculer son siège dans le même mouvement. Tout cela suffisait amplement pour ce soir. Il avait déjà plus que longuement tergiversé face à cet épineux problème, il était grand temps de se coucher, ce qu'il fit immédiatement et avec une irritation certaine.

En conclusion, tout ce qu'il avait gagné avec cette soirée était beaucoup de sommeil en retard et… une terrible migraine !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

De son côté, Ichigo m'en menait pas large non plus : le départ abrupte du capitaine et son absence de réponse l'avait laissé en plein désarroi… _Et pis, c'était quoi ce regard ? Ca voulait dire quoi : t'oses me parler ? qui es-tu pour me demander des comptes ? il s'est passé quelque chose ? vaut mieux que tu ne dises rien ou je crois que je n'attendrais pas d'avoir recouvert mon bankai pour te réduire en poussière ?..._

Arphff, quelle galère…Déjà qu'à la base Byakuya était pas facile à vivre, qu'un rien le poussait à assassiner du regard tout être qui osait troubler les saints lieux où il se tenait… C'est qu'il serait susceptible en fait ! Ichigo venait sans s'en rendre compte de pointer un des plus gros défauts du capitaine ; en effet, le noble était susceptible : beaucoup de choses l'irritaient bien qu'il ne se plaignait jamais… _C'est pas son genre, il sait se faire comprendre autrement… Rien que le fait que je l'appelle Bya, tiens ! Il en fait toute une histoire…_ Ichigo soupira profondément. _Bya ?_ Il l'avait appelé comme ça avant que le noble ne parte froidement. Etait-ce pour cela ?

_Oh, reprends-toi Ichigo ! Entre l'avoir appelé Bya et l'avoir embrassé, tu crois que c'est quoi le plus grave ? Bon d'accord, peut-être le raté à la réunion des capitaines… Mais, ce baiser, il veut dire quoi… Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé, hein ? Tout d'abord, c'est lui qui a commencé et puis, ce soir il savait très bien ce que j'allais faire et pourtant il m'en a donné l'autorisation… Et puis, il a répondu donc c'est qu'il a aimé ça… A moins que… je m'y suis peut-être mal pris ! _

_Oui mais pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? Bon ok, j'en avais envie, vraiment envie… En même temps, si j'avais foiré quelque chose il serait parti tout de suite après, non ? D'un autre côté, il a déjà eu une femme, il s'y connaît pour ce genre de truc et moi pas… Donc j'ai peut-être bien foiré quelque part… C'était quand même plus facile quand on avait qu'à se foutre sur la gueule, parce que si maintenant, je dois compter avec la susceptibilité de son altesse…_

_Par ce qu'il contradictoire des fois… Je pionce à moitié et j'essaye d'oublier mon mal de bide ; il se pointe, je bouge pas ; il s'approche, je bouge pas ; il vient sympa, je bouge pas et puis il…_

Le cerveau d'Ichigo se refusait à nommer le comportement du noble, mais la légère chaleur qui lui teintait les joues et l'accélération progressive des battements de son cœur alors qu'il se remémorait les douces attentions du capitaine trahissaient pleinement son émoi… Dans le fond, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais lorsqu'il avait senti les caresses, il avait enfin eu la réponse à ses interrogations : c'était donc vrai, Byakuya le bordait tous les soirs… _Et là, ces gestes, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était pour s'assurer du bon état de son corps ! Alors pourquoi faisait-il ça, hein !_

C'était bien lui et pourtant si éloigné de son attitude hautaine, distante et froide… Un peu comme le matin alors qu'il le coiffait : ce Byakuya-là n'avait rien avoir avec le capitaine rigide… Enfin non, c'était toujours le noble, avec tout ce qui le caractérisait mais juste une chose changeait : il l'acceptait, lui Ichigo, dans son espace et dans son intimité, dans le creux de ses bras et contre son cœur. _Ouais mais pourquoi un mec comme lui ferait-il ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_

_Parce qu'un coup c'est __« __vient là et pose-toi, je m'occupe de toi » et la seconde d'après « c'est casse-toi et ne me regarde même pas »… _Pourtant, il avait bien senti que le brun aussi avait été apaisé à ce moment-là ; un peu comme lui… Pourtant, ça aurait dû lui paraître space deux mecs l'uns contre l'autre, comme ça ? En même temps, ils ne faisaient rien de mal non plus. Donc quand ils s'embrassaient, là c'était mal ? Pourtant, cela ne lui paraissait pas dégoûtant… Arrghh, le jeune shinigami remplaçant allait devenir fou !

Quelque chose d'aussi délicat et agréable ne pouvait être mauvais ; les hollows étaient mauvais, les traîtres étaient mauvais, les gars de la onzième étaient mauvais avec ceux de la quatrième, les dessins de Rukia étaient très mauvais, mais les baisers de Byakuya étaient bons, très bons même… Ichigo avait aimé ces baisers ; oui, il avait été surpris, oui, il ne s'y attendait pas, oui, ça l'avait choqué de prime abord, mais finalement son premier baiser resterait un souvenir impérissable…

_Me faire embrasser par moi-même, quel souvenir en effet ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant qu'on soit déjà tous les deux des hommes, il faut en plus que l'on soit l'autre…_ Justement à quel point cela pouvait-il fausser la donne ? Parce que côté narcissisme surdéveloppé, Byakuya c'était royal ! A part Aizen qui se prenait pour dieu, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec le capitaine de la sixième division sur le plan « je pète plus haut que mon… enfin son… enfin "mon"… enfin voilà quoi » ! Bon d'un autre côté, le grand Kuchiki était vraiment un ennemi féroce et terriblement puissant, c'est vrai que son niveau était impressionnant et encore, Ichigo se doutait qu'il n'en avait pas encore vu tout la mesure. Dire qu'il avait été promis à son bankai un certain nombre de fois…

Sauf que voilà, quand le jeune homme l'avait pris dans ses bras, il n'avait pas retrouvé que ce capitaine hautain et dédaigneux, un peu comme quand le matin, il avait fini par se laisser contre le brun… Mais cette homme-là, qui était-il… Parce que jamais il n'aurait pensé que le noble puisse être tendre avec quelqu'un. Même si leurs rapports s'étaient considérablement améliorés depuis l'incident, le capitaine ne se permettait même pas ce genre de geste avec Rukia. Il se contentait de veiller sur elle comme toujours, derrière caché dans l'ombre même ses présents, il ne les lui donnait en main propre mais les déposait dans ses appartements comme si de rien n'était…

_Alors pourquoi ? Et puis merde, pourquoi pourquoi toujours et tout le temps !_ Alors, que ce matin, il lui avait dit qu'il ne chercherait pas à le questionner sur ces sentiments… Argghhh ! Des sentiments ! Et est-ce que lui, Kurosaki Ichigo, seize ans et shinigami remplaçant, avait des sentiments pour ce type ? Il n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de ce genre de question avant, ses sentiments étaient simples : il aimait sa mère, ses sœurs, son idiot de père aussi, il protégeait les gens qui lui étaient chers de toutes ses forces et c'était ainsi qui le leur prouvait. Mais là c'était quelque chose d'autre, il le sentait bien…

Il n'aurait pu l'expliquer – d'ailleurs il n'y arrivait pas ! – mais il s'était senti vraiment bien alors qu'il se reposait contre Byakuya. Et ce soir, instinctivement il avait agrippé le capitaine et l'avait enlacé avec ferveur. Et c'était tout aussi naturellement qu'il avait trouvé sa place tout contre cet être et qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre que sa mère, même ses sœurs, il ne se contentait que de leur caresser la tête… _et de se bastonner avec Karin !_

Pourtant là, il avait vraiment eu envie, envie de retrouver cette douce sensation… Finalement, il avait découvert que Byakuya n'était peut-être pas le si parfait et inaccessible capitaine qui semblait être ; il lui avait dit se moquer des émotions lors de leur dernier affrontement et pourtant, en le voyant pleurer son épouse, Ichigo avait compris que le brun était peut-être plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître. Après tout, il avait fini par sauver Rukia en risquant sa propre vie.

Rukia. Ichigo tenait à elle. Elle était rentrée dans sa vie exactement comme par sa fenêtre : un véritable débarquement à l'improviste ! Et ensuite, elle s'était installée tranquillement en semant le bazar dans sa tête avec ses devoirs de shinigami, ses obligations à protéger des inconnus, avec ses conseils et son réconfort aussi. Elle était rapidement devenu essentiel à son être – _en même temps elle s'était un méchamment imposée ! Dans sa classe comme dans sa chambre !_ – et pourtant il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre d'attirance pour elle. Non sa relation avec Rukia était d'un autre ordre ; il n'existait pas de mots à sa connaissance pour nommer ce qui les liaient : elle était la femme qui avait changé son destin à tout jamais et avait consolé une partie de son chagrin.

Embrasser Rukia ? Non il n'en avait pas envie et de tout façon, c'était plutôt effrayant comme idée ! Encore un coup à se faire défoncer la mâchoire ou le sommet du crâne. L'image n'arrivait même pas à se former dans la tête du roux, par contre celle illustrant les conséquences arrivait très bien à apparaître, elle ! Par contre, embrasser Byakuya, bizarrement lui apparaissait comme naturel et déjà il fermait les yeux en se souvenant des ses lèvres et des sensations qu'elles produisaient en lui. Ichigo rouvrit les yeux après s'être laissé bercé un petit instant par cette idée, il devait se ressaisir : un homme ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir de telles pensées. Et pourtant…

Aurait-il pu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ? Ichigo réfléchit un instant en se grattant la tête – _sensation étrange que d'avoir des cheveux aussi long… et aussi doux… Oooh, on se ressaisit, j'ai dit !_ – et il essaya de s'imaginer commettre l'étrange geste avec les personnes qu'il connaissait. Inoue, voyons… Non, pas possible : trop de trucs la rattachait à elle et puis, il avait tué son frère - que son père n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu sauver dans sa vie d'humain… Et puis avec les trucs bizarres qu'elle mangeait, ça devait avoir un drôle de goût. Et Tatsuki ne le louperait pas s'il essayait un truc pareil…

Tiens, Tatsuki ! NON : encore pire qu'avec Rukia, la seule chose qu'il embrasserait avec elle, ce serait le mur dans lequel elle l'enverrait volé ! Et puis, c'était une amie d'enfance, une vraie amie, sûrement la première connaissance qu'il ait eu… Il la voyait comme une rivale étant petit et comme une petite sœur, maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi…

Les autres filles de la classe, il ne les connaissait pas assez et de tout façon, ça ne pouvait pas non plus fonctionner avec Chizuru, vu qu'il savait très bien vers qui ce tournait ses préférences…

Alors et si lui aussi, avait des préférences qui ne se portait pas sur le sexe opposé ? Ichigo se décida donc d'attaquer la liste des mâles de son entourage. Chad ? Non, impossible et puis de toute façon il était trop petit pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres. Soudain les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent tout grand alors que son visage affichait une expression d'effroi : il venait d'avoir une image d'eux deux, avec dans le fond un clocher sonnant leur mariage et les petites colombes qui s'envolent, alors que Chad, en costard, le portait dans ses bras et que lui-même était affublé d'une ridicule robe bouffante blanche et d'une couronne de fleurs ! Vision d'horreur !

Pour chasser cette image, il passa au numéro deux de sa liste : Ishida. Non, encore une fois. Sauf que de nouveau, une horrible vision de fit dans son esprit, la même que précédemment : sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait le costume et qui portait Uryuu, vêtu d'une très impressionnante robe - qu'il avait bien évidemment confectionné, un peu dans le genre de celle qu'il avait fait pour Kon, avec le même bandeau sur la tête dégoulinant de rubans. Kami-sama, sauvez-moi !

Numéro trois : Renji. Bon entre les sourcils tordus et les lunettes strange, le côté babouin prenait finalement le dessus et alors là, le mélange obtenu était totalement rebutant : l'image qui s'imposa dans son esprit d'un macaque tatoué et avec des pare-brises teintés sur le nez et une perruque rouge, le fit rire un peu ; mais la suite ne vint jamais… Non, impossible avec Renji ! Et là, l'image de son capitaine vint remplacer celle du lieutenant. Et pour le coup, Ichigo n'eut aucun problème à se voir l'embrasser et dans son esprit, il retrouvait déjà l'ambiance feutrée qui les accompagnait le soir venu pour leur thé. Le souvenir de leur dernier baiser vint se confondre avec le fil des pensées du jeune homme…

Bon, pas la peine de chercher plus loin : voilà, c'était clair maintenant, il était en effet bien attiré par le capitaine ; pour le reste, l'avenir lui dirait bien si, de un, les hommes l'attiraient plus que les femmes – mais l'image superposé d'un babouin tatoué et lunettu qui le portait dans ses bras alors qu'il était habillé de la robe d'Ishida et avec la coiffure qui allait avec et que les cloches sonnant à tout va, lui fit prendre conscience que non ! – et de deux, si Byakuya ressentait la même chose à son encontre… Ouais mais dans ce cas-là, ça ne serait que le début des ennuis…

Parce que le noble n'avait pas fait son deuil, Ichigo s'en était rendu compte. Et puis, ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble, lui était vivant – quoique, avec ce que lui avait dit le capitaine… - enfin, sa vie était sur terre tandis que celle de Byakuya était ici à la Soul Society et pour les quelques siècles à venir… Holà holà, il venait de penser quoi, à l'instant ? _J'hallucine, je viens de tirer un plan sur la comète là ? Oh, je ne sais même pas si je l'aime et…_

_Si je l'aime…_ Il ne s'était jamais posé la question en ces termes : c'était trop cru, trop soudain, trop. Encore une fois, c'était trop : trop d'un coup, trop en même temps, trop pour lui qui était novice dans ce genre d'affaire… Aimer. Oui, il avait aimé sa mère, sa famille et ses amis aussi il tenait à eux et était prêt à se sacrifier pour mais aimer une autre personne comme ça… Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était réellement. Byakuya avait aimé Hisana et il l'aimait toujours d'ailleurs donc… au mieux, il jouait avec lui. Mais lui Ichigo, aimait-il Byakuya ?

D'un côté le capitaine l'énervait mais d'un autre, il avait découvert comme un lien muet entre eux… Peut-être le fait d'avoir perdu un être cher à leur cœur, cette blessure et cette culpabilité les rapprochaient et les avaient rapprochés. C'était ça, Ichigo aimait peut-être bien cet autre homme, celui de l'ombre, celui accessible, celui que seule l'intimité forcée de la situation lui avait permis de voir. Sans ça, il ne se serait sûrement jamais plus intéressé au capitaine. Devait-il maudire Urahara… ou l'en remercier ?

_Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe en ce moment… Je vais peut-être finir par me réveiller et me dire que je viens de faire un des rêves les plus étranges de ma vie… Je… Je ne sais qu'une chose : ce rêve n'était pas… vraiment… désagréable au final…_ C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit ce matin et ensuite s'en était suivi un des moments les plus plaisants de son existence. Ichigo remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa sa tête se cacher dans le creux des ses bras repliés.

Il avait aimé s'appuyer contre le corps derrière lui, il avait aimé sentir Byakuya l'enlacer doucement, il avait aimé nicher son corps contre le sien lors de leur baiser, il avait aimé ses mains le saisir, le caresser tendrement, il avait aimé sa chaleur, il avait aimé le sentir auprès de lui dans le silence de la nuit, il avait aimé se lover dans son cou, il avait aimé découvrir cette part secrète de cet homme, il avait aimé partager ses repas, il avait aimé les discussions qu'ils avaient pendant, il avait aimé boire le thé avec lui, il avait aimé partager ce petit rituel nocturne, il avait aimé marcher avec lui pieds nus dans l'herbe du jardin, il avait aimé qu'il vole son premier baiser, il avait aimé pleurer avec lui, il avait aimé se battre contre lui, il avait aimé s'entraîner avec lui, il avait aimé qu'il le soigne, il avait aimé qu'il le touche délicatement, il avait aimé qu'il le borde dans son sommeil, il avait aimé qu'il vienne le voir ce soir, il avait aimé qu'il s'excuse de pas avoir été avec lui pour leur dîner, il avait aimé qu'il reste auprès de lui, il avait aimé qu'il se laisse aller quand il l'avait étreint, il avait aimé qu'il comprenne sa demande et il avait aimé qu'il le laisse l'embrasser, alors peut-être oui, il aimait Byakuya…

Mais étrangement, cette découverte l'emplissait de mélancolie ; Ichigo sentait soudain son cœur lourd. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux comme une fille ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui arriverait et encore moins comme ça. Un coup de déprime s'abattit sur lui alors qu'un doute froid et pernicieux s'emparait de son être.

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer : trop d'éléments jouaient en leur défaveur et surtout, il ne savait pas ce que Byakuya pouvait bien ressentir pour lui. Peut-être que tout ça ne signifierait pour lui ; après tout, que voyait-il quand il le regardait ? Sa propre image… C'était étrange et troublant, et cela devait forcément fausser les agissements du capitaine, plus enclin à certaines choses avec un double de lui-même que s'il avait réellement le jeune shinigami sous les yeux… C'était sûrement ça, Byakuya agissait ainsi parce qu'il ne le voyait pas réellement.

Ichigo en était à ce stade de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit un grand claquement en provenance des appartements du noble. Le capitaine venait très clairement d'avoir un geste d'énervement et cela surpris terriblement le roux ; en effet, il ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer sa colère ainsi : avec le capitaine, c'était soit le regard polaire qui vous fusillent et vous congèle en même temps, soit un affrontement avec un petit tour par la case bankai exterminateur en bonus… soit rien, il se cassait tout bonnement.

Bon, Ichigo avait déjà pu plus qu'amplement goûter aux trois types mais pour le coup, découvrir que le noble ne dormait lui non plus et que les réflexions, qui le maintenaient éveillées, le mettaient en colère et le poussaient à agir de la sorte, était étrange : un drôle de mélange entre la satisfaction d'être l'objet des pensées qui le travaillaient et la peine de se voir comme un sujet d'irritation… enfin à condition que cet énervement se trouvait bien porté contre sa personne ! Pouvait-il en douter ?

Le doute. Le doute de ses propres sentiments, le doute d'être l'objet des pensées de l'autre, le doute d'être vu pour ce que l'on est, le doute de faire ce qu'il faut correctement, le doute d'être aimer en retour ; et sur ce doute, Ichigo préféra tirer ses couvertures et se recoucher au plus vite… Surtout que demain, Byakuya risquait d'être une humeur exécrable. Le doute et l'anticipation des réactions de l'autre, tous les symptômes étaient réunis pour conclure au diagnostique d'un syndrome amoureux de la part du jeune homme pour le noble capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya…

Ils ignoraient tous les deux que si l'emportement du capitaine les avait poussés à se coucher de concert, il avait aussi mis en déroute un certain chat noir qui les espionnait, bizarrement apparu peu de temps après qu'une jeune fille haute comme trois pommes soit revenu d'une certaine soirée…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo ne put vérifier de suite si ses prévisions nuageuses sur l'humeur de Byakuya étaient justifiées. En effet, ce ne fut pas le capitaine qui le réveilla mais quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Pas très frais, Ichigo donna la permission d'entrée avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire en pareille situation. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit la tête de Rukia passer dans l'entrebâillement des shoji.

- "Nii-sama", je vous dérange, demanda la jeune fille

_Et oui, c'est vrai qu'elle me prend pour son frère ; évidemment, j'aurais pu m'y attendre._

- Non Rukia.

- J'ai appris que "nii-sama" avait été malade hier, alors je me suis permise de venir prendre vos nouvelles, commença la petite shinigami d'une petite voix un peu inquiète. Est-ce que ça mieux, "nii-sama" ?

- Oui, le capitaine Unohana s'est occupé de moi hier soir, lâcha Ichigo d'un air pas convaincu – en même temps, avec même pas trois heures de sommeil, il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir la grande forme !

- Vous avez l'air encore fatigué, "nii-sama", je vous ai peut-être réveillé. Je suis désolée.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, il fallait que je me lève et puis, je préfère encore que ce soit toi qui me réveille…

- C'est… c'est vrai, "nii-sama" ? répondit Rukia qui avait l'air enchanté par ces paroles et des petites étoiles commencèrent à pétiller dans ses yeux

- Evidemment Rukia ! rétorqua Ichigo dans un grand sourire, cela lui faisait du bien de voir son amie même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas

- "Nii-sama", pensez quand même à vous ménager. Voulez-vous que je prévienne votre division que vous viendrez avec du retard ce matin et ainsi vous pourrez vous reposer encore un peu, proposa la jeune fille

- Rukia ? appela une voix dans son dos

- Oh ! "Ichigo" ! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper quand tu rentres chez les autres ? le rembarra la brunette

_Dans les appartements des autres, oui ; dans les miens, non…_ Byakuya soupira intérieurement… _Quel accueil matinal…_

- Et puis tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de parler avec "nii-sama" et qu'"il" est déjà assez fatigué comme ça pour que tu n'ais pas encore à venir "le" déranger ! râla Rukia

Byakuya toisa Ichigo, qui déglutit sous le regard qu'il lui adressa : là c'était clair, l'humeur du noble allait être massacrante…

- As-tu été raccompagné convenablement hier soir ? demanda le brun, inquiet d'avoir finalement laissé sa sœur seule à la soirée

- Oui, Yoruichi-san m'a reconduite… Mais en quoi ça "te" regarde ? C'est quoi cette attitude à me chaperonner ? s'écria Rukia, percutant tardivement les paroles de son "ami", surtout que cela ne ressemblait pas à "Ichigo" de manifester son inquiétude comme ça. "Tu" te pointes comme ça et en plus "tu" te permets de me passer à l'interrogatoire ?

- Très bien, je ne souhaite pas déranger plus que ça. Je vais donc aller me préparer si cela n'importune personne, déclara le capitaine, la voix pleine de dérision, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau

- C'était quoi ce regard ? "Ichigo" prend un peu trop ses aises, il me semble… interrogea la jeune fille perplexe mais surtout inquiète

Elle craignait sans cesse que son ami et son frère viennent à s'affronter et devant l'attitude du "roux", elle avait compris qu'il y avait de nouveau de la tension dans l'air entre eux… Ils étaient vraiment étranges tous les deux ces derniers temps ; elle n'aurait su dire quoi mais quelque chose dans leur comportement ne collait pas, un peu comme s'ils n'étaient vraiment eux-mêmes…

- "Ichigo" vous a-t-il dérangé cette nuit en rentrant ? J'en suis vraiment désolée si c'est le cas mais "il" n'a pas l'habitude de… enfin dans son monde…

- Je comprends très bien Rukia et non, il ne m'a pas déranger, répondit doucement Ichigo avec un petit sourire…

Autant le regard assassin que lui avait adressé le noble l'avait peiné, autant le souvenir de son retour la veille et de ce qui avait immédiatement suivi lui réchauffait le cœur. Si c'était ça être dérangé, il aimerait bien l'être plus souvent !

- Vous êtes sûr, "nii-sama" ? Parce que j'ai entendu dire que "vous" aviez été vraiment bien malade…

Ichigo blêmit d'un coup et redescendit de son petit nuage : qui était au courant et qui en parlait ? Parce que si jamais Byakuya venait à savoir en détail sa mésaventure, il pouvait dire adieux définitivement et à ses gâteries et surtout à sa vie !

- Qui t'en a parlé, Rukia ? s'étrangla à moitié le roux

- Heuu… Ca va "nii-sama" ?

- Quiiii ?

- Mon capitaine, il se faisait du souci pour vous… Vous savez, "nii-sama", ça peut arriver à tout le monde… Une indigestion, c'est…

- N'en parle plus jamais, le coupa Ichigo paniqué. Et surtout pas à "Ichigo" ! Compris ?

- Heuu, oui "nii-sama".

Pour le coup, Rukia ne comprenait plus rien. Bon c'était vrai que le portrait qu'avaient dressé les autres capitaines de l'incident n'avait pas été très glorieux : tout le monde avait bien ri de sa mésaventure ; mais pourquoi devait-elle surtout le cacher impérativement à "Ichigo" ? Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi son "frère" craignait de perdre la face devant son "ami". Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça…

- Dis-moi Rukia, tu as déjà petit-déjeuné ?

- Non pas encore "nii-sama".

- Souhaiterais-tu te joindre à nous ? proposa le roux, trouvant par là un excellent moyen d'éviter de se retrouver seul avec Byakuya

- Vraiment "nii-sama" ? s'écria pleine de joie la petite shinigami. Ce serait avec plaisir.

En effet, son frère devait avoir été bien malade pour agir si étrangement avec elle ; en même temps elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Byakuya sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bain et passa devant eux dans une démarche pleine de dédain. Avait-il entendu leur discussion ?

- Je vous attends dans la grande salle pour le repas, déclara-t-il platement

Ichigo ressenti un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela impliquait, il allait devoir se préparer seul… Et donc, ils ne pourraient se retrouver tous les deux seuls et prendre un peu de temps pour discuter de ce qui ce passait entre eux… Mais surtout, ils ne pourraient pas partager le même moment que la veille… Cela l'attrista beaucoup, il avait espéré profiter de cet instant pour aborder l'épineuse question mais voilà que tout cela venait de s'envoler en même temps que Kuchiki…

- Je vais aussi vous laisser vous préparer "nii-sama". A tout à l'heure, lança joyeusement la brunette en s'inclinant légèrement

Sur quoi Rukia tourna les talons et quitta la pièce avant qu'Ichigo ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Le roux se retrouva soudain seul mais la sensation était surtout soulignée parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait parler avec le noble comme tous les matins et puisqu'il avait invité Rukia, il ne pourrait pas le faire non plus pendant leur repas… Oh et puis après tout, il n'avait qu'avait voir ça comme un moment de répit avant leur véritable confrontation… C'était tellement plus simple quand ils n'avaient qu'à régler leur différent par leur lame… Les mots, encore les mots, lui posaient définitivement problème…

Ichigo poussa un profond soupir alors que ses sourcils avaient retrouvé leur habituel froncement. Il se dépêcha donc de se préparer, se lavant en quatrième vitesse – _ne pas penser et surtout ne pas regarder ce corps, parce que là, c'est vraiment le moment pour avoir ce genre de pensées, aller Ichigo on se grouille !_ – s'habillant rapidement – _finalement ce n'était pas si dur à mettre tous ces trucs, juste trouver le coup de main !_ – mais quand vint le moment de se coiffer, le roux ne put retenir un petit pincement au cœur – _woh ! Pas grave, y'aura bien d'autres occasions… Bon, là ça devrait aller, pas tirer, pousser, placer, caller, tourner, maintenant lâcher et voilà ! Plus vrai que nature !_ Ichigo s'autorisa un petit sourire, à force d'avoir vu faire Byakuya, il avait fini par comprendre l'astuce qui permettait de mettre et accessoirement de retirer les kenseikan sans avoir à s'arracher la tête… ou couper à tout va !

Le jeune homme attrapa Senbonzakura qui reposait sur son socle et le passa à sa ceinture alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà pour aller rejoindre la salle à manger. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce austère, il interrompit Rukia en pleine mise au point avec "Ichigo" sur son attitude dédaigneuse matinale ; en temps normal, elle ne serait jamais permise la plus petite critique sur le comportement de son frère mais venant de son "ami", elle ne pouvait laisser passer la chose. Voyant "Byakuya" arrivé, elle conclut son sermon à l'aide d'un de ses si fameux coups de poing sur le sommet du crâne du "shinigami remplaçant". Ichigo déglutit de plus belle : non, l'humeur du capitaine ne risquait de s'arranger… C'était d'ailleurs surprenant qui encaisse sans broncher.

Le roux finit par les rejoindre et ils commencèrent à prendre leur repas. Le froncement de sourcils qu'affichait Byakuya ne semblait pas, pour une fois, feint pour donner le change et cela ne faisait que renforcer l'angoisse du plus jeune. Au bout d'un moment, Rukia repoussa légèrement son plat avant de déclarer :

- Nii-sama, je retourne en mission dans le monde des vivants aujourd'hui : je dois m'occuper de l'entraînement d'Inoue Orihime. Je pense que je le ramènerais peut-être à la Soul Society si le besoin s'en fait sentir ; mais pour le moment, je vais déjà la rejoindre.

- Où vas-tu dormir puisque je… enfin puisque tu ne peux pas loger à la clinique Kurosaki ? demanda Ichigo, plus qu'effrayé à l'idée d'une Rukia squattant sa maison sans pouvoir la surveiller

- Chez Inoue-san, "nii-sama". Rassurez-vous, le lieutenant de la dixième division y a déjà été très bien accueillie.

- Je ne pense pas que Matsumoto Rangiku puisse servir de modèle de référence… souffla entre ses dents Byakuya

- Oh, t'es dur "Ichigo", tout ça parce qu'elle s'est permise de s'installer sur ton lit lors de la dernière réunion du groupe d'intervention anti-arrancar…

Ichigo se souvint à cet instant-là du débarquement en force du commando dans sa petite chambre ; Rukia venait innocemment d'avertir son frère que sa chambre servait de QG et que n'importe quelle fille pouvait s'y installer tranquillement. Il allait encore passé pour un pervers…

- De toute façon, tu passes plus de temps sur terre qu'au manoir ; à croire que tu fuis ta maison… siffla le noble

- Ben dis-le si je "te" dérange, après tout c'est "toi" qui m'a couru après jusqu'à la Soul Society, dois-je "te" le rappeler !

Aller, voilà qu'elle continuait à l'enfoncer ! Si avec ça, Byakuya n'allait pas se faire de mauvaise idée…

- "Nii-sama" ne se plaint pas lui et pourtant, ce serait plus à lui d'avoir à dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas "nii-sama" ? interrogea gentiment la jeune fille en se tournant vers son "frère". Mais "vous" savez que le bien de la Soul Society passe avant tout et qu'un shinigami se doit d'accomplir ses missions quand bien même cela l'éloigne de sa famille ?

Et maintenant elle le prenait à parti… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à son amie sans pour autant vexer le noble ?...

- En effet, tenta Ichigo qui sentait deux regards le darder en attendant la bonne réponse

- Tu vois "Ichigo", tu devrais prendre modèle sur "nii-sama", lança triomphalement la jeune fille en se tournant vers son frère. En acceptant "ta" place de shinigami remplaçant, "tu" as aussi pris les devoirs qui vont avec.

Oui, mais lui n'avait rien demandé, il s'était retrouvé au pied du mur à devoir se transpercer le cœur pour sauver sa peau et celle de sa famille, tout le reste avait suivi sans qu'il ne demande rien… Byakuya restait impassible au sermon de sa sœur mais Ichigo savait que le noble devait bouillir intérieurement. Le capitaine adressa juste un regard perçant au roux avant de déclarer :

- Si nous avons fini, nous devrions peut-être y aller. Tu ne penses pas, "Byakuya" ?

Le ton dont il avait usé pour prononcer son propre nom était des plus insultants ; mais il ne laissa le temps à Rukia de réagir, la devançant dans son élan en se levant et quittant la table sans un regard en arrière.

- En… en effet, fut tout ce qu'arriva à dire Ichigo

Décidemment, à part cette phrase il n'arrivait à rien. Il emboîta donc le pas au capitaine et salua rapidement son amie. Celle-ci resta perplexe un long moment : il y a bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ces deux-là, quelque chose de vraiment étrange et indéfinissable ; ils se comportaient si différemment de leur habitude… Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien cacher ? Il faudrait qu'elle mène son enquête en revenant de sa mission sur terre…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

L'air frais du matin accompagnait parfaitement l'aura polaire du capitaine. Ichigo marchait à ses côtés cherchant quoi lui dire. Byakuya s'était une fois de plus drapé dans son mutisme dédaigneux et n'avait pas trouvé bon de ne lui adresser ne serait-ce même que le plus petit des regards.

- Excuse-moi Bya pour tout ça… commença le roux, la voix lasse. Rukia ne sait pas et elle…

- En effet, elle ne sait pas, le coupa froidement le noble

- Si ça te pèse vraiment, pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ? proposa le roux

- De un, ça ne me "pèse" pas et de deux, de toute façon Rukia part aujourd'hui, le rembarra le capitaine. Moins il y aura de personnes au courant et mieux ce sera.

- Pourquoi ? Ca serait plus simple si…

Ichigo ne termina pas sa phrase, le regard que lui adressa le capitaine lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une voie où il devait s'engager. Et dire que quelques instants auparavant il se plaignait qu'il ne le regarde pas… Ils continuèrent à avancer alors qu'Ichigo se demandait si c'était vraiment le moment opportun pour remettre sur le tapis leur petite incartade de la veille. Mais alors qu'il tergiversait encore à ce sujet, il vit que les bâtiments de la capitainerie étaient déjà en vue. Il lui faudrait donc encore une fois repousser la question jusqu'à l'heure de leur déjeuner.

En entrant dans le bureau, Ichigo fut surpris de la quantité de dossiers qui attendaient ; mais en même temps, c'était vrai qu'avec la petite sauterie forcée pour Byakuya, le capitaine n'avait pas pu ramener de travail au manoir, ni en traiter au bureau pendant que lui était à la réunion des capitaines. Pour le coup, il vit que ces paroles inconsidérées, comme accepter l'invitation de Renji pour Byakuya, pouvaient avoir des conséquences plus lourdes qu'il ne pensait. Enfin non, justement il ne pensait jamais aux conséquences. _L'impulsivité est basée sur l'inconséquence…_ C'est ce que lui avait dit Byakuya et c'était vrai. Alors que le jeune homme réfléchissait à cela, le capitaine s'était déjà attelé à la tâche et essayait de pourvoir au plus urgent.

Ichigo n'osa pas se risquer à faire du thé, il gardait un trop mauvais souvenir – bien qu'il ne se sentait absolument plus malade – et proposa son aide afin de tuer son ennui :

- Heu… Bya ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Te taire et rester tranquille, rétorqua glacial le brun sans lever les yeux de son travail

- Oh, je veux bien n'être qu'un humain pour toi et donc un être inférieur et sûrement incapable, mais là tu y vas un peu fort quand même !

- Tu sais organiser des tours de gardes avec un roulement équitable ou faire une analyse des besoins mensuels ?... Non. Tu as donc ta réponse.

- Non, c'est vrai mais si tu m'expliquais peut-être que je pourrais… commença le roux en essayant de réfréner la colère qui s'éveillait en lui

- Si j'avais du temps à perdre à t'expliquer ces choses, cela signifierait que je n'aurais pas de travail à faire et donc pas besoin de ton aide ; ce qui ne semble pas être le cas.

- Côté savoir rabaisser les gens, t'as vraiment le chic, lui rétorqua Ichigo piqué au vif aussi bien par la logique implacable de la réponse que par l'attitude hautaine du noble. Enfin, si c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour t'éviter d'affronter tes problèmes avec les autres…

- Tes petites pointes insidieuses ne me touchent pas, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu, le même dont tu m'accuses de faire usage par ailleurs. Le peu de temps que j'ai, je préfère l'utiliser à bon escient.

Ichigo était soufflé, ce… ce salaud était en train de le jeter comme du poisson pourri et de le prendre de très très haut. Il savait que sous le coup de la colère, il allait commettre une grosse bourde… Les mots, il savait que les mots étaient leur point faible à tous les deux ; et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de les laisser sortir, ces fatals mots…

- Pourtant, hier tu semblais trouver du temps à perdre _à bon escient_ avec moi…

Le ton d'Ichigo transpirait la colère et c'est avec un sentiment de satisfaction certain, qu'il vit les doigts du capitaine blêmir alors qu'il serrait son pinceau ; enfin il obtenait un peu d'attention et donc de considération de la part du brun. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait et tout ce qu'il lui reprochait, manquer de considération pour lui…

Byakuya de son côté avait reçu ces mots comme une véritable morsure ; jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais nommé la chose ou fait un sous-entendu aussi clairement et le capitaine se sentait comme fustigé, accusé de la pire de faute et coupable d'une honte sans nom. Le capitaine sentait se mêler en son être un mélange de rancœur et de peine, en voyant comment le jeune homme retournait ses sentiments contre lui et s'en servait comme moyen de pression.

L'ambiance de la pièce s'était considérablement alourdit en quelques secondes mais Ichigo trop aveuglé par ses propres émotions n'en tint pas compte et continua :

- Tu ne semblais pas vraiment trouver désagréable d'être avec moi alors que nous nous…

- Ohayo "taicho", gomeeeen. Je suis en retard mais…

Renji qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans le bureau d'un même mouvement, semblait vraiment dans le coaltar et ne s'aperçut de rien tout de suite - en même temps, il se déplaçait au radar. Il vint tranquillement se poser sur l'angle de son bureau avant de lancer :

- C'était une sacrée soirée, hein hier soir, "Ichigo" ! J'ai une de ses gueules de bois… Dis-moi tu les apprises où toutes tes blagues ? Me dis pas que c'est le "taicho" qui "te" les a racontées ? En tout cas, "t"'as eu un sacré succès…

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose et pour ouvrir une de ses paupières trop lourdes afin de balayer la scène d'un coup d'œil aviné, avant de se fixer sur son taicho…

- Renji, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît, demanda le plus calment possible Ichigo

- H-haï" taicho".

Et Renji parcourut le chemin inverse de celui qu'il venait de faire le pas encore plus traînant ; heureusement, que les cloches sonnaient à tout va dans sa tête pour l'empêcher de percevoir clairement l'atmosphère de la pièce et… l'usage de politesse de la part de "Kuchiki" ! L'interlude inattendu n'avait permis aux deux shinigami que de se mettre encore un peu plus sur la défensive.

- Je vois que tu as pris du bon temps à ta soirée… C'était pour rester dans le même état d'esprit que tu es venu jouer un peu avec moi, c'est ça ? attaqua directement le roux

- …

_Jouer._ Ce mot éveillait un horrible écho dans le cœur du noble. Il y avait méprise, non il ne jouait pas : au début, peut-être… Mais maintenant, il ne jouait plus, il en avait pris conscience pendant la nuit…

- Ok, ça va j'ai compris. Puisque tu ne démens pas, je dois avoir visé juste…

- …

- …

- Ichigo, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de ça, commença Byakuya d'une voix spectrale. Alors si ma présence t'est aussi insupportable, tu peux aller t'entraîner sans moi. De toute façon, il faut que je reprenne cette division en main et que surveille Abarai ce matin.

- Tu le pends comme ça ? Très bien, tu as encore trouvé moyen de retourner la chose contre moi et de te débarrasser de ma présence, siffla Ichigo qui fulminait littéralement

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et disparut dans un shunpo sans un regard derrière lui. Le cœur du jeune homme se serrait alors qu'il sautait sur les toits pour rejoindre l'aire d'entraînement. Quelque chose lui brulait les yeux mais il ne pouvait admettre que le dédain du noble puisse le faire pleurer. Dire qu'à la base, tout était parti alors qu'il lui proposait son aide…

De son côté, Byakuya était atterré. _Tu te serais assumé depuis le départ, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation…_ Et voilà son hollow qui en remettait une couche ! Le capitaine serra ses poings et fermant les yeux, il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Tout avait encore une fois dérapé…

Le capitaine se jeta donc à corps perdu dans son travail afin de chasser les images et les sensations qu'avaient fait naître en lui les paroles du jeune homme. Il travailla rapidement et avec acharnement, son pinceau parcourant follement les formulaires et autres dossiers. Il lui semblait reprendre contact avec sa place de capitaine, bien qu'il ait toujours traité les affaires la concernant quotidiennement. Oui mais voilà, quelque chose était différent… C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son bureau depuis son retour à la Soul Society !

Ayant fait ce constat, Byakuya se leva, prit ses dossiers et s'installa à son bureau. Oui, son bureau avec son siège, son organisation et ses pinceaux ; c'était peut-être puéril comme réflexe, mais il avait besoin de se retrouver. Son identité volée et les conséquences inéluctables qui en découlaient doublées de l'ambigüité de la situation avec le jeune shinigami commençaient sérieusement à entamer sa perception de lui-même et de sa relation au monde. Retrouver sa place dans son bureau et les réflexes qui y étaient attachés l'apaisèrent donc un peu.

Il se remit alors au travail, rédigeant des notes permettant de redistribuer les tâches auxquelles chacun de ses hommes devait s'affairer. Dans l'ensemble, Renji avait fait relativement du bon travail. Renji. Oh que non, il n'allait pas rater son cas !... Prenant une nouvelle feuille, Byakuya se mit à la recouvrir frénétiquement de caractères parfaitement dessinés. Renji avait fortement besoin d'être recadré et il allait l'y aider…

Quand il eut abattu le plus gros, Byakuya regarda satisfait son bureau. Il prit une note qu'il avait réservée bien à l'écart et sortit de la pièce. Le capitaine se dirigea vers les quartiers provisoires de son lieutenant et entra. Renji cuvait lamentablement, à moitié effondré sur ses papiers et sur son bras, pendant en partie dans le vide et tenant son pinceau qui dégoûtait inlassablement sur le parquet. A cette vision, le capitaine comprit qu'il devait vraiment reprendre en main son lieutenant…

- Woh, "Ichigo" ! lança le rouge d'une voix traînante en daignant ouvrir un œil. Qu'qu' tu fais là ?

- Ton "capitaine" m'a envoyé te surveiller… répondit Byakuya en accentuant les mots le désignant, comme il allait le faire à chaque fois qu'il était obligé de parler de lui

- Heiiiiin, comment ça ?

- "Il" m'a donné ça pour toi, déclara le brun en tendant sa précieuse note

Renji s'empara mollement du papier et commença à jeter un œil distrait sur la feuille jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse d'un coup en s'écriant :

- Comment "il" a appris ça !

- Quoi ? demanda innocemment le noble en sachant pertinemment ce dont il s'agissait

- Que c'n'est pas moi qui me suis coltiné les archives ces deux derniers-jours ! s'étrangla le fukutaicho. C'est "toi" qui as vendu le morceau ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais allé te dénoncer ? Et si c'était toi tout seul qui t'étais fait prendre simlement…

- … Ouais, "il" aurait pu me griller sans que je m'en rende compte… Remarque, ça expliquerait pourquoi "il" aurait ramassé cette foutue pièce : juste pour le plaisir de me faire perdre… Mais le problème reste : comment aurait-"il" été au courant pour le pari ?

- Tu doutes de ses capacités ? glissa sournoisement le capitaine

- E-Effrayant, "cet homme" est vraiment effrayant… balbutia Renji en pensant à ses cauchemars d'archives cannibales le dévorant - après tout même ces rêves auraient pu être du fait du capitaine

Byakuya sourit intérieurement en voyant l'effroi qui venait de s'emparer de son lieutenant, au moins il aurait sa vengeance.

- Et en plus, "il" m'a pas raté ! C'te liste de malade : mais c'est impossible que je finisse à l'heure avec tout ça !

- "Il" te conseille de ne pas compter les heures supplémentaires et "il" a rajouté que ça t'éviterait d'aller côtoyer la racaille et d'arriver en retard tous les jours. Il avait l'air passablement irrité de ton attitude matinale, expliqua le noble

- Oooh, c'est pas comme si on faisait ce genre de soirée tous les jours et pis, c'était un peu en "ton" honneur, trou de balle ; c'est pas comme si "tu" étais là en permanence !

Byakuya reçut ses paroles avec un pincement au cœur, qui n'aurait jamais dû être… Alors comme ça, la soirée avait été organisée pour fêter la venue d'Ichigo à la Soul Society ; évidemment ce genre de chose, ne lui arriverait jamais à lui : il aurait le droit éternellement aux saluts protocolaires et aux murmures qui cessent en sa présence. Il se souvint un instant de la sensation de liberté et de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti alors que ses galéjades amusaient la compagnie…

- Bon tu me files un coup de main, alors ? Entre camarades de beuverie, un peu de solidarité ! s'écria Renji en accompagnant ses propos d'un grand sourire ravageur et d'une bonne claque dans le dos de son "ami"

Byakuya ferma un instant les yeux et essaya de retrouver son calme : non finalement les saluts protocolaires avaient du bon, en particulier le fait de voir s'incliner respectueusement son lieutenant et les silences qui accompagnaient toujours ses entrées lui évitaient d'avoir à supporter ce genre de fadaises.

- Je suis là pour te surveiller.

- Tu rigoles ? gloussa Renji mi-figue, mi-raisin

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu mes consignes, retourna le brun

- T'es pas sérieux là ?

- Je ne me risquerai pas à "le" défier aujourd'hui…

- Le "capitaine" "te" fait flipper aussi ? En même temps, je sais pas comment "tu" t'y prends pour le mettre autant en colère mais c'est impressionnant. Je sais, "tu" vas me demander comment je fais pour bosser avec "lui" alors que je suis un mec aussi cool ? Bah dans le fond, je fais avec…"Il" est pas commode mais "il" sait ce qu'il fait et le fait bien… Et puis parfois Kami-sama nous venge : par exemple hier, le "taicho" s'est tapé l'indigestion du siècle il paraît que c'était horrible. Faut que je "te" raconte, ça va "te" remonter le moral !

Byakuya eut le droit à une narration en détail de la maladie du jeune homme, appuyée de maintes commentaires graveleux et de grands éclats de rire de la part de son lieutenant. Mais il resta impassible, les mots tombaient mais il restait impassible, son honneur se faisait mettre en pièce mais il restait impassible, sa fierté se faisait fouler au pied mais il restait impassible… Quelque chose en lui venait se casser indubitablement et une idée terrible était en train de germer dans son esprit, une vengeance si terrifiante et tellement marquante qu'Ichigo la garderait en lui pour toujours ancrée dans son corps… Oh que oui, il tenait L'IDEE et rien que de pouvoir la caresser en pensée lui apportait un soulagement ineffable. Un petit tic nerveux agita le coin de sa lèvre une seconde avant qu'un immense cruel sourire ne vienne l'effacer.

- Ca va pas "Ichigo" ? s'étonna le lieutenant qui commençait un peu à flipper devant l'expression du "jeune shinigami". Ca t'a pas fait rire de tout le long et maintenant tu souris comme un barge ! Même Zaraki en fait pas des comme ça !

- Dis-moi Renji, j'aurais une question… commença le noble en ignorant superbement la remarque de son fukutaicho

Il expliqua ce dont il en retournait au rouge, qui écouta attentivement la requête avant de lui répondre :

- Ca me surprend de "ta" part ; mais après tout," t"'es un homme maintenant ! lança Renji. Vu ce que "tu" cherches, "tu" ferais mieux de le demander à Shuuhei… ou mieux à Iba ! Lui sera le plus à même à pouvoir te répondre ! Remarque "t"'as d'la chance, il y a réunion des vice-capitaines aujourd'hui ; "tu" pourras lui demander tout à l'heure ! Aller viens maintenant, avec tout ce que le "taicho" m'a refourgué comme travail, autant commencer maintenant avant d'y aller…

Byakuya sentait comme une sorte de soulagement corrosif le parcourir : c'était brûlant et satisfaisant, douloureusement agréable... La vengeance pouvait vraiment être source d'infinie satisfaction… Il suivit donc son lieutenant à travers les couloirs alors que celui-ci se grattait la tête, les yeux sur ses consignes, cherchant par quoi commencer…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

**Voilà la suite sort dimanche et cette partie deux s'intitulera "Aïe ! Bataille ? Et fatal kampai…"**

Sinon, je ne sais pas si on arrive à sentir la différence des questionnements entre Bibi-kun qui est un pleinement un homme et celle de la Fraisounette qui découvre les premiers émois… Peut-être que le côté angst mis en parallèle des deux persos vous soûle, mais je trouve que pour justifier l'avancement de leur couple c'est essentiel… J'en ai bavé pour ce chapitre et moi aussi, comme eux, j'ai eu ma période de doute. Mais sans ça, je ne pouvais écrire la suite, cette fameuse partie 2 qui va inaugurée réellement le changement de rating !

En définitive, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du résultat, c'est peut-être pas très réaliste en fin de compte cette affaire… Vous me direz le scénario de base n'est déjà pas très réaliste, enfin le fandom non plus – héhé, des shinigami sexy qui se battent contre des vilains hollows avec un perfide traître comme grand méchant…

Après, j'ai eu la malheureuse idée, en voyant le nombre de mots qu'avait atteint cette histoire, d'aller voir dans le filtrage par longueur combien de fics de cette taille existait dans notre cher fandom : tadam réponse dix ! Oui, oui : 10 sur les 1 200 existantes… Soit même pas 1% du nombre total ! Juste pour info au passage : mes quinze premiers chapitres correspondent à un bouquin de plus de 350 pages en format poche – le tout écrit en quatre mois…

Donc si je vendais chaque chapitre 10 centimes d'euros, j'aurais de quoi me sortir plus de trois fois de la panade financière où je suis – et ouais, pas toujours que des avantages à être étudiant… Enfin, c'est ça le bénévolat : ça ne nourrit pas ! Mais en tout cas, il y a une chose que vous pouvez déjà faire pour le lapin… et ben ouais, la petite review remonte moral ! Gratos, facile, efficace, sans OGM, sans sucre, sans graisse, mais tellement nutritive ! ^^ !

M. Lapin mode "Pas de mode cette semaine, je suis en grève : na, j'ai pô envie !

- Oh, le lapin tu vas pas nous faire croire que t'es encore suffisamment fâché pour perdre toute perversité, là !

- Moi pas pervers ? Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas pervers : et si je te dis que j'ai toujours le nez dans un bouquin (= nom du lapin mâle), que j'adore embrasser sur les deux lièvres, que jamais ça ne me r-hase(= femelle du lapin) de la-piner et que d'ailleurs je suis spécialiste en cuni-culture(= dénomination de l'élevage des lapins)…

- Héhé… Bon alors on est tous rabiboché ?

- Vous voulez fêtez ça par une petite sauterie ?

- PERVERS VA !

- CQFD ! ^^ !"

PS : Pour les revieweurs/ses sans compte, je vous retrouve comme d'hab dans mon auto-review, donc à tout de suite, héhé ! ^^ !


	17. Fatal bankai ! Kampai ? Et aïe… Partie 2

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Rating : M : eh bien, voilà c'est officiel maintenant… Bon après on verra bien jusqu'où ça me conduira…

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tite, un nom qui fait rêver… Car non content de posséder ces persos et cet univers, même les bo ku sont à Kubo ! Mouarfff ! Quel jeu de mots pourri, je sais je sors…

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Et voilà la suite, désolée de ne l'avoir sortie qu'aujourd'hui mais ma vie est d'une turpitude en ce moment : mes partiels à préparer et à passer, mon compte FFnet en panne, ma maman que je dois former à l'informatique pour un concours (je croise les doigts) et la bêta de Béli et puis celle de Lily – plus les autres ! – que je voulais faire à tout prix rapidement histoire qu'elles puissent sortir leur chapitre en temps et heure et enfin ma bêta à moi, la gente damoiselle Loli, qui m'a renvoyé les dix premiers chapitres corrigés…

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je tenais à préciser qu'aucun des chapitres publiés actuellement n'a encore été bêta-readé ; ma chère Lolita se débat déjà avec les milliers de mots de mes anciens chapitres, je ne vais pas encore en plus lui rajouter des doubles chapitres dans les pattes à corriger !

Donc toutes les horreurs que vous verrez sont de mon fait, Loli maîtrise bien trop la langue française pour que je puisse accepter qu'elle essuie l'opprobre par ma faute. Après il me semble que depuis que je ne publie plus complètement soûle de fatigue ou bourrée à la picole et que j'ai découvert que le Document Manager était capricieux et me mangeait des mots – voir mieux, j'ai découvert qu'il avait supprimé tous les point virgules du chapitre précédent : cinquante-neuf à remettre en place, j'ai cru devenir folle ! Surtout que vu que je fais des phrases à rallonge, ils sont essentiels ! Aaaargh ! – je laisse passer moins d'abominations ; mais il doit sûrement bien rester des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire, des concordances des temps bancales ou des bèles fôte d'auretograffe ! ^^ !

Voilà, je vous tiendrai au jus dès que je commencerai le remplacement des chapitres par leur version améliorée mais vu que je suis maintenant en vacance, cela devrait être relativement imminent. D'ailleurs mes pensées et les vôtres se joignent – même si vous savez pas pourquoi – et accompagnent bien fort ma délicieuse bêta : veni, vidi, vici Loli !

Donc désolée, pour le moment il va falloir que vous supportiez encore mes versions en solo… -_- ! Après, j'apporte toujours des rectifications dans les trois jours qui suivent la publication, parce que c'est très difficile de le faire sous le "document manager" donc je reviens m'occuper de certaines joyeusetés – cf le coup des point-virgules ! – quand je me sens prête à affronter la bestiole – et surtout quand je m'en rends compte !

Pour le retard, il m'a fallu faire des choix dans l'ordre de mes priorités et les personnes qui comptent sur moi passeront toujours en premier : gomen, gomen, gomen à mon cher lectorat – arrfff c'est dur parfois les choix...

Bon si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu la première partie qui s'intitule "Kampai ! Pagaille ? Et fatal aïe…", alors voilà la partie deux, née elle aussi d'un effet miroir…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chap 17 : Fatal bankai ! Kampai ? Et aïe… (Partie 2)

De son côté, Ichigo exultait : la peine qu'il ressentait ne trouvait pas de mot ni de support à son extériorisation. Une rage terrible le tourmentait et ne faisait que croître sous son propre agacement. La lame de "son" zanpakuto tremblait légèrement sous sa poigne, chargée de fureur. Il avait une envie terrible de blesser Byakuya, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avec ses paroles accusatrices… Il avait envie de le voir blesser oui, de le voir le regarder suppliant, de le voir le regarder implorant, de le voir le regarder lui tel qu'il était réellement et l'obliger à le voir pleinement. La couleur noire qui progressait dangereusement sur ses yeux était le témoin le plus terrible de ses émois intérieurs.

Oui, il avait envie de réduire à néant le dédain arrogant du capitaine, de lui arracher ses yeux si froids, de lui briser les os jusqu'à ce que sa bouche vienne à se tordre de douleur et à exprimer autres choses que cette indifférence, de le revoir faible et brisé, pleurant comme il l'avait déjà fait devant les appartements de sa femme, de lui déchirer la gorge et disperser dans le vent ses restes…

- Chire…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait d'appeler la libération de Senbonzakura et la pluie de fines lames dansait doucement autour de lui. Il sentait bien quelque chose se produire en lui, comme si sa vision se faisait plus aigüe, comme s'il était capable de ressentir et de palper l'air qui l'entourait. Soudain, d'un geste sûr et déterminé, il envoya la nuée rose en direction d'une des cibles qui s'alignait le long du mur. Après leur passage, il ne restait plus rien... Ichigo galvanisé en constatant le pouvoir de destruction qui reposait dans sa main se prit d'une folie de dévastation, sa part hollow empiétant de plus en plus dans ses yeux…

Après avoir consciencieusement anéanti tout ce qui pouvait l'être autour de lui, il se sentit en quelque sorte apaisé… Enfin non, plus clairvoyant : son envie de destruction était toujours là mais comme canalisée, il sentait en lui le pouvoir d'éradiquer tout obstacle qui se présenterait sur route. Cette fois-ci par la simple pensée, il parvint à manipuler la mortelle vague de pétales roses, il avait atteint un niveau supérieur mais il sentait bien que cela ne suffisait pas, pas en tout cas à étancher sa soif de souffrance et de colère.

Plein de ce pouvoir nouvellement contrôlé, il cherchait des yeux se qui pouvait encore lui permettre de se défouler et tester sa puissance ; ses yeux avaient définitivement pris une teinte noire et ses pupilles dorées étincelaient follement. Mais rien ne se présentait à sa colère et il commençait à ressentir une grande frustration… Ichigo avait définitivement perdu pied et seules les pensées d'adversaires potentiels parvenaient encore à émerger dans son esprit.

Zaraki, oui il allait trouver Zaraki et l'écraser, il verrait bien qui se présenterait après... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie, une forme commença à émerger de la brume rose, devenant de plus en plus tangible alors qu'elle avançait sur lui. Une voix s'éleva de la silhouette :

- Tu cherches un ennemi à ta mesure ? Je crois qu'avant de te permettre d'aller voir ailleurs il serait temps que tu affrontes et te confrontes à ton pouvoir… lâcha le samouraï qui avait surgi devant lui. J'ai entendu ton appel et me voici maintenant. Seras-tu assez puissant pour me soumettre ou devrai-je t'ôter la vie et trouver un autre maître plus digne ?

Senbonzakura avait fini par se matérialiser sous la volonté et la puissance qui le maniait. Il se tenait face à un Ichigo affichant un sourire carnassier ; ce dernier lui envoya :

- Teme, tu as fini par te montrer ? Tu doutes de mes capacités ?

- J'ai accepté de te prêter une partie de mon pouvoir car je savais que ta force était grande pour y avoir été déjà confronté. Mais pour ce qui est de cette partie, cela ne sera pas aussi simple ; si tu souhaites véritablement ma force alors bats-moi, conclut le samouraï en se mettant en garde

- Prépare-toi à connaître la défaite et à appendre le nom de ton maître, lâcha Ichigo en l'imitant

La frénésie destructrice du roux avait enfin trouvé un ennemi à sa valeur. Le combat commença dans un immense éclat de force, les deux lames étincelant et crépitant sous la première attaque. Chacun sauta en arrière et se prépara à la prochaine charge, qui suivit après un court échange de regard.

Ils allaient se mesurer dans toute leur puissance respective, le shinigami remplaçant ne retenait pas ses coups, trop heureux de pouvoir se défouler et la folie de ses yeux sombres trahissait sa joie meurtrière. Il allait obtenir le bankai et ensuite il irait défier cet homme, oui cet homme qui le prenait toujours de haut.

Mais avant il allait faire plier tout ce qui faisait sa fierté à lui, à ce capitaine suffisant ; il allait tout lui prendre et réduire à néant son univers. Oui c'était son zanpakuto qu'il affrontait et c'était déjà comme s'il l'affrontait un peu, au travers de sa lame…

Les coups pleuvaient et chacun des deux combattants faisait montre de sa maîtrise du sabre. Les échanges étaient terribles et bientôt cela ne suffit plus. Senbonzakura libéra donc son shikai alors qu'Ichigo appela complètement son masque ; le jeune homme fut repris d'un regain de puissance et assaillit son adversaire sans lui laisser de temps mort le poussant à passer au bankai peu après.

Les lames géantes sortirent du sol avant d'exploser en une nuée mortelle et d'attaquer à une vitesse prodigieuse, sans laisser de répit à leur tour. Le combat entre les deux opposants étaient impressionnant : le samouraï contrôlait parfaitement ses techniques et savait judicieusement lire les mouvements du jeune shinigami afin de profiter des ses failles. Mais petit à petit, la part hollow d'Ichigo plus que déjà libérée avant le début de l'affrontement finit par terrasser le peu de raison qu'il restait au roux et dès lors, le zanpakuto se trouva en défaveur ; la folie qui animait le shinigami le poussait à attaquer de manière désordonnée et innovante.

Il parvenait à esquiver les vagues roses dans des mouvements inattendus et ne cessait de se rapprocher du samouraï. Dès que l'occasion lui fut offerte, il asséna un grand coup de sabre qui fendu l'armure grenat forçant le samouraï à bondir en arrière ; celui-là, d'un geste impérieux de la main, en profita pour abattre un flot de lames sur le jeune homme qui ne put éviter l'attaque et l'encaissa sans broncher.

Les blessures reçues furent le déclencheur d'un regain de colère de la part du roux et les deux opposants luttèrent de plus belle. Pendant un long moment, le duel fut serré et il était difficile de savoir qui avait le dessus. Poussé dans ses limites, le zanpakuto convoqua le senkai et pendant un instant, il prit l'avantage mais pendant un instant seulement.

En effet, en sacrifiant la défense afin de privilégier l'attaque, il permit au jeune shinigami le combat rapproché ; le choix était risqué mais le combat ne pouvait s'éterniser encore longtemps car sans s'en rendre compte, une bonne partie de la matinée avait été engloutie dans leur affrontement et leur réserve de reiatsu – bien qu'impressionnante au départ – s'était inexorablement vidée.

Les blessures que le samouraï infligeait sous cette forme étaient terribles mais encore fallait-il qu'il atteigne sa cible ; or Ichigo, toujours noyé sous sa propre démence, se démenait inlassablement et n'offrait que rarement l'occasion d'être blessé. Ils continuèrent encore un petit moment à ce rythme ; leurs vêtements, n'ayant pas aussi bien résistés que leur propre chair, flottaient tristement autour d'eux leur donnant un air fantomatique et le sang, qui dégoûtait des multiples blessures, ne cessait de les teinter de rouge.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'armure du samouraï, son masqué craquelé dévoilant dangereusement une partie de son visage et le haori du capitaine avait fini par rejoindre les restes des kenseikan brisés qui gisaient par terre. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un piteux état mais continuait à attaquer inlassablement. Enfin non, plus tout à fait ; Senbonzakura ne parvenait plus à endiguer la folie meurtrière dont il était l'objet, Ichigo prenait bel et bien le dessus…

Dans une attaque encore plus téméraire, le jeune shinigami finit par tenir son sabre sous la gorge du zanpakuto ; mais alors qu'il se préparait à porter le coup fatal, sa lame s'arrêta. Ce cou si blanc lui en rappelait un autre, il avait déjà brandi une arme contre une gorge de ce genre… Byakuya… Du plus profond de sa mémoire, une image se fit et le jeune shinigami se sentit comme tiré de l'inconscience. D'un geste de la main, il effaça le masque qui recouvrait son visage et ses yeux reprirent la belle couleur ambrée qui était leur.

Oui, Byakuya l'avait mis dans cette rage folle mais en même temps, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de le blesser… En voyant déjà dans quel état était le pauvre zanpakuto, le jeune homme fut pris d'une sincère culpabilité. Déjà l'amertume venait se mêler à sa victoire et alors qu'il abaissait sa lame et libérait la tête du samouraï, celui-ci tomba à genou :

- Tu m'as vaincu et épargné. Je te prêterai donc ma puissance, jeune shinigami. Mais veille à ne pas blesser mon maître véritable ou alors…

Déjà le samouraï se volatilisait comme il était venu, parmi la pluie des lames roses. Et avant qu'Ichigo ne comprenne tout ce qui venait de produire, le sabre avait réintégré sa forme initiale. Le jeune homme se retrouvait les mains vide alors que le katana gisait à ses pieds ; avec un infini respect, il ramassa la lame et l'observa un instant avec acuité :

- Tu es un zanpakuto fidèle, Senbonzakura. Pardonne-moi mon emportement, ce combat je ne l'ai pas gagné seul… Je ne l'ai même pas remporté en fait… Mais sache que je saurais me montrer digne et de toi et de ton maître…

Et le roux rengaina le sabre dans son fourreau. Il s'assit difficilement - la douleur parcourait son corps meurtri maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits - et essaya de souffler. Il lui était difficile de faire le point mais heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait assisté à son combat. Du moins, le croyait-il…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Ichigo se laissa tomber en arrière les bras croisés derrière la tête, fatigué et soulagé, toute colère ou frustration envolée derrière ses yeux clos. Mais à peine avait-il profité des ces quelques instants de répit, qu'il sentit une ombre sur son visage voilée la douce lumière du soleil. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une silhouette familière le surplomber.

- Alors Ichigo, tu te retrouves encore dans un bel état ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Byakuya-bo va apprécier… lança Yoruichi

- Yoruichi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria le roux avant de retenir une grimace de douleur

- Je suis venu porter des nouvelles ! Byakuya ne t'a rien dit hier soir en rentrant ? lança malicieusement la femme chat

- Heuuu non ! balbutia le roux au souvenir du retour du capitaine, les joues trop rougissantes pour être crédible en quoi que ce soit

- Ha ? C'est étrange… Vous avez du mal à vous entendre ? Je sais que cette cohabitation forcée ne doit pas être facile et que le petit Byakuya doit être parfois bien difficile…

A ces mots, Ichigo tiqua ; la colère qu'il avait ressentie était imputable au capitaine mais en même temps, les paroles de la femme chat pouvaient être à double sens… Et ces sous-entendus-là rappelaient au roux qu'il tenait au fond de lui un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû au capitaine. Il n'allait pas prendre sa défense non plus mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser croire ce qui n'était pas. Encore que… Après tout c'est vrai que le noble et lui avait parfois, enfin trop souvent du mal à s'entendre ; ou alors ils y parvenaient trop bien ! Ichigo rougit de plus belle à ces dernières pensées.

Yoruichi eut pleine confirmation de ses soupçons, ce qu'elle avait cru saisir hier soir après avoir raccompagné Rukia n'était donc pas le fruit de son imagination. Il se passait bien quelque chose entre ses deux protégés… Mais de quoi en retournait-il exactement, il faudrait qu'elle fouine…

- Aller viens ! Je vais te soigner et te remettre en état, si le petit Byakuya te voit comme ça, il va encore en faire tout un foin ! Bien que l'idée de le taquiner ne me soit pas déplaisante ! rit la femme chat

- Ouais ben pas moi… maugréa le roux

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du terrain. Ichigo avançait tant bien que mal. Atteignant le porche, il s'arrêta ; l'idée d'être aperçu dans cet état semblait le faire hésiter. Yoruichi comprit son embarras :

- Tu te crois encore en état de pratiquer le shunpo ?

- On a pas trop le choix là…

Et ils disparurent ne laissant qu'un léger nuage de poussière soulevé à l'endroit où ils se tenaient l'instant précédent. L'ancienne capitaine des forces spéciales s'accorda au rythme du plus jeune le devançant à peine. Arrivé au domaine Kuchiki, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et se dirigea directement vers les appartements du noble. A destination, elle s'arrêta jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir le shinigami remplaçant la rejoindre, avant de lui ouvrir le panneau et d'ajouter avec emphase :

- Noble "Kuchiki-dono" après vous !

- 'Tain, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, râla le roux

La féline femme partit dans un éclat de rire, indifférente à la remarque et pénétra dans les appartements du noble. Ichigo finit par la suivre en grommelant. Yoruichi fouina un instant dans les pièces avant de rassembler ce qu'il lui serait nécessaire pour remettre sur pied le corps dans lequel se trouvait le pauvre Ichigo. Fin prêtre, elle commença ses soins par quelques kido puis demanda au jeune homme de se dévêtir afin de pouvoir le panser.

- Heu dit Yoruichi, t'es sûr que c'est nécessaire ?

- Tu fais ton prude ? Pourtant je t'ai déjà soigné auparavant !

- Oui mais là c'est un peu différent, tu vois… ronchonna à voix basse le shinigami remplaçant alors qu'il commençait à piquer un fard et plongeait son regard sur le sol – _Oh le joli tatami !_

- Tu crains que Byakuya-bo ne t'en veuille ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité !

Ichigo posa un œil rempli de doute sur la jeune femme.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance Ichigo ! Ton attitude me cause un terrible chagrin… Moi qui ait tant fait pour toi ! déclama théâtralement Yoruichi

- Mouais, j'y crois…

Finalement le jeune homme se laissa faire et alors que l'ancienne capitaine des forces spéciales retirait le haut du shihakusho, elle passa un regard appréciateur sur le corps qu'il lui était offert :

- En effet, le petit Byakuya a bien grandi !

Ichigo, à ces paroles, essaya de refermer vivement les pans de son kimono mais Yoruichi l'en empêcha et une bataille perdu d'avance pour le roux débuta. Yoruichi finit par coincer le jeune homme qui ne pouvait plus se débattre. Enfin de compte, Ichigo laissa tomber. Sentant le corps contre elle se détendre, Yoruichi se redressa et le regarda : l'air qu'arborait le jeune homme avait changé. Ichigo détourna le regard et s'allongea complètement alors qu'une de ses mains venait fouiller sa tignasse par automatisme ; malheureusement ce qui restaient des kenseikan empêchaient ce genre de geste et il émit un petit rire de dépit :

- Toi aussi, tu ne vois que lui quand tu me regardes… souffla-t-il toujours les yeux dans le vague

Yoruichi comprit sa peine, elle avait sans le vouloir blesser le jeune homme. Reprenant un ton sérieux, elle tenta de l'apaiser :

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Ichigo ? Je sais bien que c'est toi, je ne vous confonds pas.

- Peut-être mais c'est quand même lui que tu vois… Et lui aussi ne voit que ça…

Pour une fois, Yoruichi ne trouva rien à dire : il valait mieux garder le silence dans certaines situations et celle-ci en faisait partie. Ichigo ferma un instant les yeux puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit, toute expression triste les avait quittés. Il se redressa et lança :

- Yoshhh ! Bon, tu me remets en état ?

Yoruichi le regarda un tout petit instant avant de lui répondre sur un ton enjoué et taquin :

- Je n'attends que toi Monsieur le Pudique !

Alors qu'elle lui prodiguait ses soins, la femme chat réfléchissait : ce gamin était vraiment fort et lorsque quelque chose venait à l'ébranler, une parole ou un regard suffisait à le rasséréner ! Il prenait sur lui pendant un instant de flottement et il revenait à la charge plus motivé que jamais : c'était une grande force mais cela serait-il suffisant dans un certain type de situation ? Oh et puis on verrait bien, Ichigo était encore rempli de l'impétuosité de la jeunesse ! Sur cette dernière pensée, la jeune femme finit de le remettre sur pied.

- Ca va mieux ? l'interrogea-t-elle

- Yop ! lui répondit-il alors qu'il se relevait et faisait quelques mouvements pour tester que toute douleur avait disparu. Bon ben faut que j'y retourne ! J'ai un bankai à apprivoiser moi !

Et il se fendit d'un grand sourire. Fort, ce gamin était décidemment très fort…

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils quittèrent les appartements du noble et partirent en direction du terrain d'entraînement. Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient de toit en toit à grand renfort de shunpo, Yoruichi l'interpela :

- C'est là que nos chemins se séparent Ichigo ! Moi j'ai à faire ailleurs ! lança-t-elle en pensant à une certaine petite abeille qu'elle allait un peu taquiner

- Ok ! Mais au fait, dis-moi…

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la déesse du déplacement éclair avait déjà disparu de sa vue. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas pu lui demander ce qu'Urahara avait découvert ! Tant pis ce serait pour une prochaine fois ! A moins que Byakuya ne lui en parle en premier. Byakuya…

Oui, il lui faudrait aussi tirer les choses au clair avec lui. La matinée s'était écoulée avec son combat et les bons soins de Yoruichi ; il était donc l'heure de déjeuner et si le capitaine restait fidèle à ses habitudes, il devrait venir le rejoindre ou tout du moins lui apporter son repas. Enfin il espérait…

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Arrivé sur l'aire d'entraînement, Ichigo y découvrit bien le capitaine qui l'attendait de pied ferme en contemplant, avec un regard sinistre, le massacre qu'il avait commis le matin même sous son emportement. Houlà, il allait en entendre parler. Le jeune homme s'approcha prudemment, un sourire niais plaqué au visage, se grattant la nuque en cherchant quelque chose à dire. Byakuya quant à lui le toisa d'un œil noir alors que l'aura qui l'entourait sombrait définitivement dans une atmosphère glaciale.

- Att-attend Bya, je peux tout t'expliquer, commença le jeune homme

- Ai-je demandé quelque chose ? le ton du noble était cinglant. Ta fureur a résonné à travers tout le Seireitei : ton reiatsu n'a pu échapper à personne. Et comme pour le moment même nos empreintes spirituelles ont été échangées, je te laisse à penser aux conséquences de ton geste.

- M-mais… tenta le jeune homme

- Si tes ressentiments envers ma personne ne peuvent pas être plus contrôlés, le coupa le capitaine, je crois que nous allons devoir trouver une alternative à…

- OOH ! Tu vas m'écouter là ! l'interrompit le roux en s'écriant. J'ai atteints le bankai, tu entends là ! Le BAN-KAI ! Et ça a un peu dérapé, ok je le reconnais, mais quand même quoi !

Il fallut quelques instants au noble pour accuser le coup : Ichigo avait finalement réussi à obtenir la forme ultime de son zanpakuto. Il l'en savait proche, il le savait imminent mais de là à l'obtenir en seulement une matinée de combat… Ce gamin était définitivement effrayant, doué et effrayant.

- Donc non, c'est pas à cause de toi que… Ichigo s'arrêta en se rendant compte que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était un mensonge : si, il en avait voulu au capitaine et sa rage lui avait permis d'atteindre le bankai

- …

- …

- Je vois. Tout ceci est dû à l'obtention de mon bankai. Tu n'es pas arrivé à le contrôler, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Byakuya alors que son aura meurtrière se dissipait un peu

- H-heu oui, c'est ça ! confirma Ichigo attrapant la perche qui lui était tendue

- Hnn, je vois. Et comment l'as-tu atteint exactement ?

- Eh bien... en fait… je n'étais pas vraiment seul pour l'affronter… Disons que mon hollow m'a pas mal aidé pour le coup !

- Ton hollow ? répéta le capitaine en détachant les mots

- Ouais, c'est un peu long a t'expliquer et puis j'aimerais mieux qu'on parle d'autre chose…

Le noble posa un regard suspect sur le jeune homme. Ichigo lui sourit et déclara rapidement avec son tact légendaire :

- T'es bien venu me porter mon repas là ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo, me prendrais-tu pour ton serviteur, rétorqua Byakuya d'un ton menaçant

- Heu non, c'est pas ça mais… Mais comme toi, c'est moi, c'est moins suspect que je doive te porter ton repas que si… Enfin tu m'as compris quoi ! s'empêtra le jeune homme

- Ce n'est pas avec une explication d'une telle qualité que j'atteins ta pensée.

Le capitaine restait stoïque alors qu'Ichigo le regardait d'un air mitigé. Pourtant le noble finit par se diriger vers ce qu'il restait de l'engawa où ils avaient l'habitude de prendre leur déjeuner et le roux fut un peu rassuré quand il y découvrit les bento qui les y attendaient.

Ils s'installèrent sobrement et Ichigo sentait le regard courroucé du capitaine faire le bilan des dégâts – encore un miracle que les murs d'enceintes n'aient pas été balayés ! Ichigo inspira un bon coup et se lança :

- Tu sais Bya, pour ce matin… Il faut que je te dise que je ne…

Le shinigami remplaçant s'arrêta dans sa déclaration car une silhouette venait de pénétrer sur ce qui avait été jadis leur terrain d'entraînement. Unohana arrivée à leur hauteur les salua avec sa courtoisie habituelle :

- "Kuchiki"-taicho, "Kurosaki"-san. Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles "Kuchiki"-taicho. Mon traitement a-t-il été efficace ? Vous allez mieux depuis hier soir ?

- H-he-heu oui beaucoup mieux, merci, balbutia Ichigo alors qu'il sentait le capitaine se tendre

- J'en suis ravie mais je vous avais pourtant dit de vous ménager : or il me semble que vous n'avez pas écouté mes directives vu l'activité que vous avez ce matin, continua la capitaine de la quatrième division, parcourant des yeux le paysage dévasté qu'offrait le terrain d'entraînement. Ou alors nous n'avons pas la même définition de "se ménager".

La femme leur souriait de nouveau, ses yeux clos ne laissant présager rien de bon. Elle finit par les rouvrir et posa son regard de nouveau doux mais acéré sur le pauvre shinigami remplaçant qui n'en menait pas large.

- Dites-moi "Kuchiki"-taicho, votre éclat matinal vous a encore conduit à vous blesser, à ce que je vois ? Laissez-moi vérifier si les soins que vous avez reçus ont été efficaces. Ou devrais-je vous rappeler que maintenir nos forces en état est la tâche qui m'incombe d'autant plus en cette période ? ajouta la capitaine de la quatrième division en voyant Ichigo réticent

Et voilà qu'Unohana venait de remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Ichigo soupira en se laissant faire mais le regard durci que le capitaine de la sixième posa sur lui ne lui disait rien de bon. Les innombrables bandages qui le recouvraient étaient la preuve de l'âpreté du combat qu'il avait livré et le jeune homme craignait que la capitaine ne lui pose des questions quant à son adversaire : « _Qui m'a infligé ces blessures ? Mon zanpakuto pardi ! Pourquoi ? Ben pour que je puisse obtenir le bankai ! Je l'avais déjà ? Non non, c'était juste l'ancien propriétaire de ce corps qui le maîtrisait, moi je ne suis que de passage, alors fallait que je fasse les démarches d'abonnement : ordre du Soutaicho, voyez-vous ! _» Mais bien sûr, de quoi il aurait l'air…

Après avoir ausculté son patient, la capitaine de la quatrième division le laissa se rhabiller tranquillement évitant de l'interroger à son plus grand soulagement. Elle finit par lui adresser un doux sourire avant de conclure :

- Je ne sais qui vous a prodigué de tels soins mais le tout semble avoir été fait correctement.

- Je heu…

- Je vais vous laisser puisque vous avez l'air mieux mais faites attention "taicho" a ne pas vous blesser plus et surtout je vous prierais de bien veiller vouloir vous contenir : des âmes plus faibles ne sauraient endurer votre reiatsu comme ça a été le cas ce matin.

- Oui, je suis désolé…

Aller une gaffe de plus ! Depuis quand le "noble capitaine de la sixième division et chef du clan Kuchiki" s'excusait ainsi… Byakuya le fusilla du regard derechef. Ah la la, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Ichigo se releva et regarda partir la capitaine en déglutissant, il sentait dans son dos le regard lourd du noble.

- Elle sait tout. Et elle se joue de nous, déclara platement Byakuya, contenant au mieux son irritation

- T'en es sûr ou c'est par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ?

- A-t-elle posé la moindre question compromettante ?

- Non en effet… répondit Ichigo qui, une fois le premier soulagement passé sur ses craintes à ce propos, comprenait toute la portée de se silence bienfaiteur. Je… Bya, je…

- Nous n'avons plus le temps de nous répandre en excuse. Finissons de déjeuner et allons nous entraîner : atteindre le bankai est une chose, le maîtriser en est une autre.

- Hnnn, ouais…

Ichigo n'était pas convaincu : de une, il n'avait pas prévu de se "répandre en excuse" déjà et de deux, il sentait le capitaine toujours aussi tendu en sa présence. Rien ne semblait vouloir estomper les rancœurs matinales. Byakuya de son côté ressentait une certaine gêne : il avait passé la matinée à devoir supporter les élucubrations de son lieutenant - infiniment plus bavard qu'en sa compagnie habituelle - et après l'avoir suivi jusqu'à la réunion des fukutaicho, il avait pu prendre les renseignements nécessaires à sa vengeance et la mettre à exécution sans délais.

Mais étrangement, une fois cette dernière accomplie, il n'avait pas ressenti autant de sérénité qu'il en avait escomptée. Non, en fait pire, il avait même ressenti une certaine culpabilité, presque de la honte. Mais à l'heure actuelle, son cœur était tiraillé entre une indescriptible envie de massacrer le jeune homme pour ses derniers exploits et un pincement au cœur en sentant la tension toujours présente entre eux. De la rancœur finalement, autant envers lui-même qu'à l'encontre du jeune homme, qui pouvait être si agréable et qui pourtant n'arrivait pas à toujours exploiter cette part de sa personnalité.

Byakuya était effrayé par ses émotions, si intenses et si contradictoires : ce maudit gamin lui faisait ressentir trop et trop confusément… Mais comme à son habitude, le capitaine ne laissait rien filtrer de l'agitation qui l'habitait. Il finit par lui demander :

- Au fait Ichigo, qui t'a soigné ?

- Heu Yoruichi-san.

- Plaît-il ?

- Elle est arrivée et ne m'a pas laissé le choix. En plus elle a dit qu'elle en prenait l'entière responsabilité, tenta de se justifier le roux

- … Où et comment, interrogea le noble, soudainement refroidi alors que ses pensées filaient à toute vitesse et le laissant entrevoir ce qui avait pu arriver – comment avait-il pu escompter un seul instant que le petit septième siège Yamada Hanatarou, que connaissait bien le roux, avait pu lui prodiguer ces soins ?

- Ben on est allé chez toi, répondit innocemment Ichigo

- Tu veux dire que tu as laissé entrer cette fouineuse dans mes appartements et fouiller dans mes affaires ? laissa tomber le noble d'une voix spectrale

- Je voulais pas trop mais j'ai pas eu le choix ! Je savais que tu allais encore en faire un caca nerveux ! rétorqua le jeune homme de nouveau sur la défensive. Et puis toi par contre, c'est normal que tu ne m'ais rien dit à propos des nouvelles qu'elle est venue nous porter, c'est sûr !

- Comment, je te prie ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

Ca y est : le ton était encore une fois monté entre eux. Byakuya fit le point en un instant : il avait hésité entre ses ressentis ? Non, impossible ; maintenant, c'était très clair : ce gamin cherchait à le faire tourner en bourrique. Dire qu'il avait pu douter du bien fondé de sa vengeance. Rien ne serait jamais suffisant pour faire comprendre au roux le respect qu'il lui devait.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris : je suis encore le salaud dans l'affaire, je fais tout ce qu'il y a de pire pour porter atteinte à ta majesté, je suis le roi des cons et gnagnagna. Tu vois j'ai compris, ne perds donc pas ton temps à me sermonner. J'ai fini par saisir le problème : j'existe et c'est déjà trop pour toi !

Et le jeune homme se leva d'un coup avec l'envie pressante de s'éloigner avant de définitivement se mettre en colère. Ichigo serait les poings de rage mais il n'avait pas fait quelques pas que la voix du capitaine le stoppa.

- En effet, je ne te dirai plus rien. Vu que tu as consciences de tes méfaits, il me faut donc conclure que tu fais sciemment exprès de me porter atteinte. Moi aussi, j'ai compris ton message… siffla le capitaine, encore choqué par la désinvolture acerbe du jeune homme

Ichigo se retourna tout de go à l'entente de ces derniers mots. Il ancra un regard flamboyant de hargne dans les yeux du capitaine et cracha d'une voix vibrante d'emportement contenu :

- Mais oui, c'est bien connu ! Je fais tout ça rien que pour te faire chier, voyons ! Je te roule des pelles pour avoir la satisfaction de t'entendre t'emporter après, c'est sûr !

Byakuya reçut ces paroles comme une douche froide : une sourde douleur faisait battre son cœur trop fortement dans sa poitrine. Ichigo s'aperçut que ses derniers mots avaient violemment touché le capitaine qui venait de blêmir d'une manière effrayante. Le jeune homme tremblait de rage et de tristesse. _Et puis qu'il aille au diable !_

C'en était trop pour le capitaine. Pour ne pas perdre encore plus la face, il se leva à son tour et passa devant le jeune homme d'une façon particulièrement dédaigneuse et glaciale et lui lança tout bas, presqu'au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Paroles cruelles, dont le double sens avait échappé au capitaine dans la précipitation de sa colère. Aïe, le cœur d'Ichigo rata un battement alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur. Il se tint quelques secondes pétrifié, abasourdi par la malheureuse déclaration. C'était un connard de ce genre qui lui avait pris son premier baiser ? C'était ce salaud de première dont il avait fallu qu'il tombe, quoi ? Amoureux ? Putain là, c'était sûr : oui, il était vraiment con…

Le dépit au ventre, Ichigo tourna les talons et partit s'entraîner à l'opposé du noble. Encore une fois tout avait dérapé et ils se retrouvaient dans la même situation que celle du matin. A ceci près, Byakuya - bien qu'il n'en montrait rien - souffrait aussi pour sa part. Ils étaient de nouveau dans des affres émotionnelles aiguës, chacun se campant sur ses positions pour essayer de résister aux flots dévastateurs des sentiments qui les parcouraient. Rancœur contre rancune. C'était mal parti pour essayer de mettre les choses au clair entre eux…

Le capitaine devait réagir et vite : il ne supportait pas cette avalanche folle d'émois déchaînés. Il n'y était pas ou plus habitué ; il lui fallait vite trouver une parade et il en connaissait une parfaite : s'anesthésier par le travail.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Tandis que le shinigami remplaçant essayait d'invoquer son bankai et de tenter d'en apprendre la maîtrise, Byakuya s'installa dos à lui, essayant de retrouver son calme tant bien que mal entre les entraînements du jeune homme et les ruines qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il y avait bien trop de sujets à énervement autour de lui mais le noble décida d'en faire fi. Il s'installa donc en tailleur, Zangetsu reposant devant lui et rejoignit son monde intérieur. La méditation le coupa alors de l'extérieur et de tout – enfin surtout d'un ! – sujets à irritation. **[1] **

Plongé dans ce monde étrange qui n'était pas le sien, il finit par rencontrer celui qu'il cherchait : Zangetsu se tenait comme à son habitude debout sur sa poutre, attentif à son visiteur. Byakuya s'approcha dignement du vieil homme et s'arrêta à quelques pas. Ils échangèrent un long regard alors que seul le vent meublait leur silencieux entretien, faisant voler doucement le manteau déchiré du zanpakuto et les cheveux du noble.

- Tu es enfin venu, déclara simplement le zanpakuto

- En effet, il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Chacun jugeait l'autre du regard, cherchant à déceler ce qui allait en retourner.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te prête ma puissance ?

- La puissance d'un shinigami doit s'harmoniser avec celle de son sabre.

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes, Byakuya resta de marbre.

- Te considères-tu comme puissant ?

- Douterais-tu de ma valeur toi qui as eu l'occasion de croiser ma lame ?

Les réponses s'échangeaient du tac au tac alors que de longs silences entrecoupaient leurs échanges. Le ton qu'ils utilisaient n'avait rien d'agressif : chacun avait l'air de considérer l'autre avec respect.

- Penses-tu que ta force puisse te valoir de me faire pareille proposition ?

- Ne crois-tu pas que si je ne pouvais me prévaloir d'une telle requête nous aurions cette discussion ?

Ils jouaient. Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux mais c'était tout de même un jeu : chacun jaugeait l'autre à ses réponses. Leur discussion était d'une profondeur au-delà de ces mots si simples et si attendus. Il s'agissait plutôt de déjouer et de rejouer les règles qui liaient un zanpakuto à son shinigami.

- En quoi te penses-tu être digne de mon pouvoir ?

- Ma puissance a su reconnaître ta valeur.

Le capitaine répondait tantôt par des questions rhétoriques tantôt par des réponses vagues : mais le sens et la symbolique restait eux aiguisés.

- Crois-tu que ta reconnaissance soit suffisante à obtenir ma force ?

- Douterais-tu que je ne puisse t'affronter par la lame ?

C'était étrange : chacun avait conscience de leur petit jeu ; pour une fois Byakuya se prit à penser que si Zangetsu avait été un habitant de la Soul Society, il aurait pris beaucoup de plaisir à le fréquenter. De son côté, le vieil homme appréciait pleinement la maturité et la profonde compréhension du shinigami ; cela le changeait tellement d'Ichigo, qui n'était encore qu'un jeune chiot fou à qui tout devait être appris.

- Serait-ce un défi que tu m'adresses ?

- Désirais-tu autre chose en fait ?

Voilà, le jeu prenait une tournure plus périlleuse ; pourtant malgré la dangerosité, aucun des deux ne laissait percevoir de montée de tension.

- Crois-tu avoir une chance de me vaincre ?

- Je ne crois pas en la chance mais en ma force.

Une bourrasque de vent passa entre eux. Ils s'appréciaient vraiment et la situation n'aurait pas comporté l'enjeu qui était sienne, ils se seraient pris à sourire tous deux de leur échange. Soudain, le vieil homme sauta prestement de son perchoir pour se retrouver en face-à-face avec le capitaine.

- Sur quoi repose ta force ?

- Sur ma conviction : celle de ma puissance, celle de la justesse de mes combats et celle de mon engagement en tant que shinigami.

Zangetsu fit un pas en avant.

- Si grande soit ta conviction, si elle ne repose pas sur une voie honorable elle n'a pas de sens.

- Je me bats pour ma fierté, telle est ma voie.

Le zapakuto s'approcha encore d'un pas, Byakuya ne sourcilla pas.

- Quelle est donc cette fierté pour laquelle tu combats ?

- Elle repose sur ce qu'il est précieux de protéger à mes yeux.

Le vieil homme dégaina sa lame.

- Crois-tu que ce qui t'est précieux puisse l'être autant pour moi, au point que je décide de prêter ma force pour le protéger ?

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de vaincre mais d'anéantir toute menace.

Zangetsu pointa sa lame en direction du noble.

- Tu cherches donc à gagner contre tes ennemis ?

- Non pas à gagner mais à vaincre : quel sens y a-t-il à se battre si ce n'est pas pour vaincre ?

Le vent faisait danser le manteau fou du vieil homme tandis que le soleil s'accrochait en un reflet lumineux sur les lunettes fumées du zanpakuto.

- Alors tu veux vaincre ceux qui se dressent devant toi ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je "veux" mais de ce que je "dois" : ce n'est pas du ressort de la volonté mais de la conviction.

La tension était très légèrement montée : cela ne se percevait pas dans l'attitude du noble, faisant une parfaite démonstration de son self-control ; c'était plutôt palpable dans le fait qu'il était prêt lui aussi à dégainer et croiser le fer aussi longuement qu'il serait nécessaire.

- Jusqu'où ta détermination peut-elle te conduire ?

- Jusqu'à l'éradication complète de l'ennemi.

Le soleil faisait aussi luire le fil de la lame pointée en direction du capitaine impassible.

- Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à te risquer ?

- Lorsque l'on décide d'engager un combat contre un adversaire, on a conscience de sa puissance : soit il est plus faible et l'on sait qu'il sera vaincu sans risque particulier, soit il est plus fort et l'on a donc engagé sa propre vie dans l'affrontement. Tout est donc dit lors du choix primordial de combattre.

Zangetsu plissa les yeux tout en fixant le capitaine qui lui faisait face, Byakuya ne bronchait pas pas plus lorsque le vieil homme appela son bankai.

- Pourquoi veux-tu acquérir plus de puissance ?

- Dans l'état actuel, je ne peux défendre ma fierté. La force dont j'ai besoin doit être supérieure aux ennemis que je serai amené à combattre. Ma conviction n'est pas en harmonie avec ma lame. Se battre avec son zapakuto, telle est la vraie force d'un shinigami : c'est son rôle à lui et c'est l'essence même de sa lame.

Le vieil homme fit encore un pas : sa lame était terriblement proche de la poitrine du capitaine.

- Tu parles bien homme.

- Ta sagesse est aussi aiguisé que ta lame, ossan.

Soudain, le zanpakuto déposa son sabre dans les mains du capitaine.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, j'accepte de te prêter temporairement ma force. N'oublie pas, Tensa Zangetsu est mon pouvoir. L'avenir me dira si j'ai fait un choix avisé, alors n'oublie pas et que tes actes illustrent tes propos.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent encore une fois et encore une fois, le vent joua avec leurs cheveux. Décidemment, ils s'appréciaient mutuellement : Zangetsu retrouvait dans le capitaine certains traits d'Ichigo mais avec un côté posé, très sûr de lui et qui se justifiait par ses connaissance aigües ; quant à Byakuya, il estimait tout particulièrement le calme et la sagesse qui émanait de l'âme du sabre, un mélange assez éloigné de ses techniques plutôt expéditives… Il restait d'ailleurs surpris que le vieil homme puisse être le zanpakuto d'Ichigo. **[2]** Mais déjà, le vieil homme s'effaçait du monde intérieur alors que brillait entre les mains du capitaine la lame noire.

Byakuya rouvrit les yeux sur les ruines du terrain d'entraînement et contempla le zanpakuto à ses pieds. Senbonzakura était un sabre extrêmement fidèle, d'une très grande polyvalence mais il était bien trop bavard à son goût ; Zangetsu était d'une force redoutable bien que plus limité mais son âme était noble et éclairée et il avait su forcer le respect du capitaine.

Le temps passé dans son monde intérieur avait défilé plus vite que Byakuya ne l'aurait cru : il n'avait pas affronté le zanpakuto comme il l'avait imaginé, enfin plutôt si, mais sur un terrain inhabituel. Ils avaient confronté leur détermination et leur motivation ; cela était étrange d'atteindre le bankai par cette voie, en même temps la situation extraordinaire dans laquelle il se trouvait pouvait autoriser ce genre d'entorse. De toute façon, le zanpakuto avait été clair : il avait accepté de lui prêter sa force que momentanément.

Les paroles avisées du sabre résonnaient encore dans l'esprit du capitaine alors qu'il se levait et se mettait en position. _Tensa Zangetsu…_ Le noble appela doucement, mais d'une manière déterminée, le zanpakuto et alors que son reiatsu explosait, il passa en mode bankai.

Les sensations étaient particulières, Byakuya ne sentait pas sa force s'écouler dans son zanpakuto mais au contraire se concentrer en lui. Il leva son katana et libéra un Getsuga Tensho d'une puissance effroyable. L'attaque ravageuse finit par achever le peu qu'il subsistait du précédent massacre matinal du roux. La technique était dévastatrice et tout simplement incontrôlable. Dire qu'une telle puissance reposait entre les mains de ce gamin…

Ichigo interpellé par l'immense puissance qui venait d'être libéré stoppa son entraînement, des flots roses et mortels virevoltant autour de lui. Byakuya de son côté se redressait complètement de la position d'attaque qu'il venait prendre en lançant le Getsuga. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent malgré la distance qui les séparaient et chacun fit face à une image de lui-même encore inconnu : ils se contemplaient dans leur bankai, vision étrange que celle de soi-même au sommet de sa puissance.

Pendant un instant, ils oublièrent leur rancœur et se laissèrent à nouveau séduire par l'effet miroir. Se voir ainsi, se fixer soi-même dans ses yeux, oublier qu'un autre se tenait en soi, effacer les souffrances que cet autre pouvait causer, se retrouver soi-même, se faire face… Tant que dura cet échange, les pensées des deux shinigami étaient en harmonie, leur ressenti étant identique. Ce fut une brève trêve ou plus exactement, ils oublièrent leur situation : c'était un miroir, oui juste un miroir, en un peu plus vivant peut-être mais juste un miroir quand même. Ce ne pouvait qu'être ça. Ce ne devait être que ça.

La lame brandit devant lui, les pans de son haori déchiré flottant autour de lui, Ichigo rencontrait cet "Ichigo" qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré : les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une telle vitesse qu'il ne s'était même jamais posé la question de ce à quoi il ressemblait alors qu'il atteignait le bankai. Ce qu'il vit ne lui infligea pas d'effroi, finalement sa silhouette n'était en rien modifiée et la forme restreinte de son zanpakuto était moins menaçante que lors du shikai – bien qu'infiniment plus mortelle.

Mais ces pensées dérivèrent rapidement sur un aspect de lui-même qu'il craignait infiniment plus : à quoi pouvait-il ressembler lorsqu'il portait son masque. Il avait vu les vizards en action et bien qu'il avait appris que leur cœur était bon, la forme qu'ils arboraient restait repoussante pour tout autre… Une lueur triste passa dans ses yeux à cette idée. Il se promit d'éviter au maximum que ses amis le voient ainsi un jour.

Toutes ces réflexions le conduisirent à prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il avait obtenu le bankai de Byakuya. Il venait de s'échiner plusieurs heures à essayer de manipuler les flots démultipliés : cela n'avait rien à voir avec son propre bankai. Il sentait sa force habiter chaque lame et en même temps se réunir en flux. Si déjà lors du shikai, diriger les minuscules zanpakuto en même temps était comme essayer de penser mille fois de mille manières différentes, la tâche était impossible lors du bankai. Ichigo pour diriger son nouveau pouvoir avait procédé à l'identique du shikai : ne pas penser, se laisser envahir et tout balancer en lien avec des impressions !

Il était sûr que le noble ne devait sûrement pas procéder ainsi mais pour sa part, c'était déjà assez chiant et relativement efficace ! Le bankai nécessitait en plus de ressentir le poids des lames : c'était étrange, il sentait comme une masse énorme l'écraser, ou plutôt prendre appuis sur lui. Il vivait une relation particulière avec Senbonzakura : tous ses sens étaient aiguisés : il entendait le bruissement des lames d'une manière aigüe, il voyait chaque mortel pétale avec une infinie précision et puis, il avait l'impression de toucher au travers des flots ce qui l'environnait.

Oui, il ne formait plus qu'un avec son zanpakuto. Ichigo se demanda ce que pouvait donner les autres techniques de Byakuya lors de son bankai, mais quelque chose en lui disait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais ça et surtout qu'il n'avait pas à le savoir. Pénétrer à ce point dans l'intimité de l'autre était encore pire que… prendre une douche ! Parce que là, ils atteignaient leur âme, leur monde intérieur, une partie connue d'eux seul, mais aussi le lien avec leur lame, une relation unique et que nul ne devait jamais partager… C'était trop, mieux valait limiter l'intrusion par respect pour l'autre et se cantonner au plus superficiel possible.

Byakuya avait eu des pensées relativement similaires au jeune homme alors qu'il fixait son reflet. Il trouvait Senbonzakura vraiment beau et il ressenti un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte que son zapakuto lui manquait : cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils cheminaient ensemble et sa lame avait été le témoin de tout les moments importants de sa vie, voir même avait été de ces moments.

La lame qu'il tenait entre ses mains était trop légère pour être un bankai, il avait besoin de ressentir la pression immense de Senbonzakura qui l'enveloppait et le protégeait comme dans un cocon. Il se souvenait avec précision des sensations qu'il partageait avec son zapakuto, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un ; dans ses moments-là, il était Byakuya et en même temps il planait parmi ses lames, son esprit était étendu. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il rebutait à passer au senkei, les sensations étaient totalement différentes et infiniment plus noires…

Enfin, pour le moment tout cela était loin ou plus exactement lui faisait face. Il voyait le spectacle qu'il offrait lorsqu'il avait décidé de mettre à mort un adversaire suffisamment puissant pour mériter l'honneur de son bankai. C'était si étrange de se voir ainsi : l'imposante libération de son zapakuto pouvait faire trembler de peur ses adversaires mais il n'irradiait rien de négatif de sa personne, juste une conviction en sa force… Oui, mais ce n'était pas sa conviction qu'il voyait là mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et ce quelqu'un d'autre était en train de le fixer avec acuité et ce quelqu'un d'autre était Ichigo et Ichigo était un sujet auquel il ne devait surtout pas penser… Leurs regards restèrent fixer encore pendant quelques instants, avant que le capitaine ne fasse un petit geste d'invitation auquel le jeune homme répondit d'un discret hochement de tête et ils engagèrent alors un duel. Loin étaient leurs ressentiments et c'est détaché de leur émotions personnelles qu'ils s'affrontèrent. Ils étaient enfin revenus sur un terrain où ils pouvaient se passer des mots et chacun fut surpris que l'autre ne profite de ce défi pour faire éclater sa rancœur.

Non, ce fut professionnel : un véritable entraînement, à croire que par respect pour leur zanpakuto ou pour avoir atteint à travers leur bankai les tréfonds de leur âmes, ils refusaient de se livrer à un vulgaire règlement de compte. Une trêve, voilà ce qu'était leur combat ! La neutralité d'un entraînement comme avant… Avant quoi ? Qu'ils ne dérapent ? Qu'ils se découvrent une passion commune pour autre chose que le maniement du sabre ? Qu'ils ne franchissent le cadre de relations forcées par l'invraisemblance de leur situation ? Non, ne pas y penser, rester concentrer sur l'affrontement, se noyer dans le combat, laisser ses soucis et ses réflexions de côté, se purger et s'épuiser au point de ne plus pouvoir penser à rien et surtout pas à l'autre…

Ce fut en effet ce qu'ils firent : Ichigo s'évertua au contrôle du bankai de Senbonzakura qui nécessitait une concentration extrême. Byakuya restait stoïque comme à son habitude, même si ces réserves de reiatsu étaient terriblement entamées par l'usage répété du Getsuga Tensho. Longtemps ils s'affrontèrent sans échanger un mot ou un regard : ils étaient enfin redevenus des hommes sur un plan sans danger. L'effet miroir s'était à nouveau effacé en même temps qu'ils retrouvaient un mode d'échange qu'ils connaissaient que trop bien…

L'après-midi, qui avait été déjà bien entamé lors de l'acquisition du bankai par Byakuya, fila dans leur duel sans que les deux shinigami ne s'en rendent compte. Constatant que leur rythme s'était terriblement ralenti, ils prirent soudainement conscience de leur fatigue. Le capitaine fit un signe à Ichigo et celui-ci accueillit avec soulagement l'arrêt du combat. Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé une seule parole depuis la fin du repas et Ichigo était trop épuisé pour encore arriver à penser à quoi que ce soit. Il suivit docilement le capitaine hors du terrain – du moins ce qui était avant une aire d'entraînement – mais fut déçu lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci se dirigeait vers les locaux de la sixième division.

Byakuya récupéra des dossiers et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur l'état d'épuisement apparent du jeune shinigami, il prit la sage décision de rentrer au manoir. Ichigo était lessivé et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir ! Il fut donc soulagé en constant que le noble repartait en direction de sa propre demeure.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Le roux était trop crevé pour faire ou suivre une conversation et ce fut donc finalement une bonne chose que le capitaine reste terré dans son mutisme. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur appartement et qu'ils s'installèrent face-à-face pour prendre leur dîner, Ichigo commença à déchanter : ce silence entre eux était redevenu pesant. Byakuya se sentait pour sa part tout aussi exténué : tout autant physiquement que moralement. Ces vingt-quatre dernières heures avaient fini par le terrasser et il se sentait las. Las de combattre contre lui-même, las de devoir affronter les autres, las de la confrontation qui immanquablement aurait lieu entre lui et le jeune ryoka…

Il n'avait aucune envie d'entamer les hostilités et espérait que le jeune homme ne remettrait pas la question sur le tapis comme il l'avait fait le matin même. Ainsi progressivement l'atmosphère changea et se rechargea de tension : chacun sur ses gardes appréhendant ce que l'autre allait faire.

Alors qu'il mangeait, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il était affamé mais sa fatigue était si grande qu'il s'alimentait au ralenti, mâchant et remâchant sans conviction. Le silence envahissant doublé par la lassitude qui avait succédé à ses éclats de colère minait son moral et une indéfinissable tristesse l'envahi. Le capitaine ne le regardait pas, il évitait consciencieusement ses yeux, la dernière fois où leur regard s'était croisé remontait à leur échange après l'obtention du bankai par Byakuya… Et là, qu'avait-il regardé alors ? Lui-même !

Voilà le problème : il ne le voyait pas. Yoruichi avait commis la même faute, Rukia se comportait avec tant de déférence envers lui qu'il en arrivait à regretter ses fracassants traitements de faveur, Renji faisait du copinage avec son capitaine, il s'était tapé une soirée mal de bide phénoménale pendant que Byakuya se tapait la gaudriole avec ses potes et Unohana se payait leur tronche en en rajoutant une couche, poussant le vice à son paroxysme…

Et le noble se jouait de ses sentiments naissants. Ichigo en aurait eu la force, il aurait poussé un soupire à fendre l'âme. Oui, mais là justement, il était au bout du rouleau. Son humeur était vraiment taciturne.

Byakuya restait inaccessible, pourtant le manège du roux ne lui avait pas échappé. Ses propres pensées l'avait conduit vers des conclusions pitoyables : ce gamin le faisait trembler. Il s'était mis à craindre Ichigo et surtout ce qu'il lui renvoyait de lui-même. Les yeux du capitaine s'étaient plissés alors qu'il faisait cette constatation mais rien dans son attitude, hormis cette concentration dans son regard, ne laissait deviner sa propre agitation. Il évitait soigneusement de rencontrer les yeux du jeune home mais parvenait à le saisir dans son assemble.

Au jeu de la feinte et de l'esquive, le capitaine était devenu très fort : voir l'autre sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien saisir de lui-même. Une domination et une mise à distance que le monde nommait froideur, car oui, le noble savait très bien ce que l'on disait de lui. Surtout ces derniers temps, il pouvait remercier le jeune homme vu le nombre de déconvenues qu'il avait essuyé de sa part. En effet, il était vraiment troublé ; cela faisait très longtemps que Byakuya n'avait ressenti pareil ébranlement.

Alors que le capitaine reposait ses baguettes d'une manière gracile et réglée, signifiant qu'il avait fini de se restaurer, Ichigo continuait de fixer le bol de riz qu'il tenait, le regard perdu dedans, la tête basse. Byakuya se leva. Percutant enfin ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, le roux ne tenta même pas de jeter un œil morne sur le noble mais déposa à son tour son plat. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé malgré sa faim mais quelque chose lui nouait le ventre et sa fatigue était trop importante.

Voyant le capitaine se diriger vers la porte, il finit par demander d'une voix lente :

- Tu ne prends pas de thé ?

- Non pas ce soir. J'ai du travail à rattraper.

- Hnn, la capitainerie c'est ça ?

- Pas que cela. Avec l'escapade forcée que tu m'as accordée hier soir, je suis en retard dans les affaires du clan, répondit le capitaine de dos alors que sa main s'était posée sur le shoji

- Ok, je vois c'est encore de ma faute quoi, soupira le roux le regard au sol et la voix chargée d'une lassitude triste

Les doigts du capitaine se crispèrent un instant sur le montant de bois mais il finit par sortir et tirer le panneau sans un mot derrière lui. La pique n'avait même pas été cinglante, alors pourquoi la colère montait-elle en lui ? Byakuya secoua une seconde la tête comme pour chasser les tourments qui recommençait à l'assaillir. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à son bureau alors qu'à son tour, la morosité l'assaillait.

Ichigo resta encore quelques instants silencieux, abattu, puis il finit par se lever et trainant les pieds, il alla s'affaler sur son lit. L'accusation avait encore une fois fusé des lèvres si acerbes – et qui pourtant pouvaient être si douces – du capitaine. Cela avait achevé les dernières forces du jeune homme et d'envoyer son moral sombrer définitivement.

_Tu me ferais presque de la peine mon pauvre Ichigo, regarde-toi on dirait quoi ? Une gamine énamourée ? Hein, c'est ça ? T'en as plein le cul mais tu n'arrives pas aller lui péter sa sale face ! Parce qu'en plus, il se trouve que justement sa tronche, c'est moi qui la porte…_

Ichigo eut un rire triste. Pathétique, il était pathétique. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, d'ailleurs les autres non plus… Cette situation abjecte allait le rendre fou. A cette dernière pensée, quelque chose fit un déclic en lui. Non : il avait réussir à vaincre bien plus, il avait terrassé son hollow alors non, ce n'était pas Kuchiki Byakuya qui le ferait tomber. En plus, il y avait la guerre contre Aizen qui se préparait, il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui-même ainsi.

Pourtant, cette réflexion n'arriva pas à le revigorer : quelque chose sonnait faux, creux. Il se leva à contre cœur se forçant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû et se prépara pour le coucher.

Il venait à peine de finir qu'une ombre apparu sur l'engawa. Il entendit un raclement de gorge puis une voix l'interpela :

- "Kuchiki"-taicho ? Je viens faire mon rapport.

Ichigo ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait : il était clair qu'il y avait méprise quelque part, mais que devait-il faire ? _Et puis merde, il m'a rien dit pour la visite de Yoruichi !_

- Entrer.

Le shoji coulissa et révéla la silhouette d'un shinigami. Alors que ce dernier entrait, le roux sursauta et pointa du doigt l'homme qu'il venait de reconnaître.

- T-Toi !

- Oui, c'est moi "Kuchiki"-taicho. Comme convenu dans les cas où votre sœur Kuchiki Rukia se rend sur terre, je suis venu vous apporter mes observations. Elle est arrivée sans encombre et s'est installée chez son amie humaine. Aucune forme d'activité dangereuse n'a été détectée dans son périmètre. Elle est en sécurité. Il n'y a rien à craindre pour elle pour le moment.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien comme je viens de vous le dire, aucune source suspecte de reiatsu n'a été perçue dans son secteur, commença Saidou Eikichirou **[3]**

- Non, ça j'avais compris ! Je veux dire tu la surveilles depuis combien de temps ?

- Comme vous me l'avez demandé : à partir du moment où elle s'engage dans le dangai.

- Non, je veux dire ça remonte à quand ? s'énerva le roux

- Heu, depuis l'incident avec le jeune ryoka, ce gamin roux qui ne vous inspire rien de bon et qui tourne un peu trop autour de votre sœur ! Vous allez bien capitaine ? tenta le membre de l'Omnistukidou, particulièrement étonné des agissements étranges du "capitaine"

- Parfaitement, pesta entre ses dents le jeune homme – _alors comme ça Byakuya se méfie de moi ? Et il a choisi cet hurluberlu pour filer le train à Rukia ? Qu'est-ce que ce type avait bien pu inventer comme connerie à raconter sur leur compte…_

- Heu, "taicho" ? Je fais quoi maintenant ? Vous voulez que je continue la surveillance ou je laisse au bon soin de l'équipe anti-arrancar de veiller sur la petite princesse ?

- Non c'est bon, grinça Ichigo

- Avec le capitaine Hitsugaya dans les parages, je ne pense pas que Rukia-hime est quelque chose à craindre de ce côté-là. Le problème viendrait plutôt du le jeune ryoka qui ne cesse de lui faire les yeux doux et…

- Ca suffit, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter du jeune "ryoka", qui est shinigami remplaçant au passage ! Le coupa Ichigo – _ben ouais, parce que ce n'est pas la sœur mais le frère qui risque quelque chose et quelque chose de vraiment terrible !_

L'homme s'inclina et prit congé, un air perplexe sur le visage : effectivement, les bruits qui courraient ces derniers temps sur les agissements étranges du capitaine de la sixième division étaient fondés... Ichigo prit sur lui à propos de sa nouvelle découverte et alla se coucher.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait enfin sous les couettes, il reparcourut les si fâcheux derniers événements : il avait voulu tirer au clair les réactions du brun mais le matin Rukia s'était interposée sans le savoir, ensuite ça avait été au tour de Renji d'interrompre leur discussion, il avait espérer que la pause-déjeuner lui permettrait d'aborder l'épineux problème mais Unohana et sa soi-disant visite de routine avait entravé le moment et enfin, alors que l'heure bienfaitrice du thé nocturne, ce moment privilégie entre eux, aurait pu amener son lot de réponse, le capitaine l'avait tout simplement esquivé en beauté.

Et voilà, avec tout ça, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler avec le noble ! Vraiment, la vie pouvait être d'un chiant parfois… Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée, que le jeune sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

De son côté, le capitaine qui s'était fait porter un thé buvait distraitement en parcourant les pages qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur ce qu'il faisait : une part de ses pensées était tournée en direction d'un certain maudit gamin et de ses réactions aussi exaspérantes que touchantes. Byakuya n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et le thé chaud n'était pas suffisant ni à le tenir éveillé, ni à tenir éloigné ses préoccupations à propos du shinigami remplaçant.

Il se leva, prit dans un petit placard une bouteille de saké et se servit une coupe, qu'il but d'une traite, avant de clore ses yeux et de laisser l'alcool se diffuser dans son corps. Il ne se reconnaissait plus ces derniers temps – et il y avait de quoi ! Ne plus être lui-même revenait à perdre tous ses repères ; et sans repères, quelles règles appliquer ? Et sans ses règles, comment ne pas faillir ? Comment supporter toute cette liberté ? Il se rendait compte qu'il était dépendant de la rigidité de sa vie car celle-ci ordonnait la rigidité de son cœur et l'usage de la raison.

Mais voilà, toute sa vie bien réglée venait d'être bousculée avec l'arrivée d'un maudit gamin. Depuis l'instant où il l'avait rencontré sur terre jusqu'à ce qu'il le quitte ce soir pour venir s'occuper des affaires de son clan… _Tu pourrais dire aussi te réfugier dans ton bureau..._ Ah la voix sifflante de son hollow qui s'y mettait… Donc depuis tout ce temps, ils n'avait fait que s'affronter, se défier et se tenter… Se tenter ? Oui se tenter…

Dans tous les sens du terme. Son petit jeu avait dérapé car il n'était pas seul à en fixer les règles… D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il ne jouait plus, sur quelles règles devait-il se reposer ? Les yeux clos, la tête basse, son front reposant sur ses mains, Byakuya se recueillait face à son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à voir clair dans ses tourments intérieurs. Il finit par se tirer de sa léthargie, se resservit une coupe de saké et s'attela à ses tâches.

En effet, il était en retard dans son travail et il ne pouvait se permettre de tarder plus : sa capitainerie et son clan n'avait pas à pâtir de ses problèmes personnels. Il pouvait au moins encore se rattacher à ses principes. L'alcool montant un peu, il finit par se détendre légèrement et travailla une bonne partie de la soirée. Ayant enfin réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, il se retira dans ses appartements. Mais au moment de pénétrer dans sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au panneau ouvrant sur la pièce où se trouvait Ichigo.

Il aurait été déraisonnable d'aller vérifier si le jeune shinigami dormait car tout lui indiquait que c'était le cas. Mais voilà, en ce moment il était particulièrement déraisonnable ; il finit donc par se diriger devant le shoji et à pénétrer dans la chambre. Effectivement, le jeune dormait profondément et le capitaine resta à contempler un petit moment le corps assoupi dans la pénombre, dont seule la respiration lente et régulière brisait le silence. Il ne s'approcha pas – non il ne faisait jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs – et s'abîma dans la vision qui lui était offerte, surplombant de haut l'être reposant dans le futon. Mais qui regardait-il ? Que regardait-il ? Que cherchait-il à voir ?...

Ces pensées s'embrouillaient de nouveau, il est donc temps pour lui de se retirer. Il se dirigea donc vers ses appartements mais ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur le jeune homme. Il finit par sortir tirant le panneau sur le silence de la nuit.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se fit réveiller par une main exigeante, qui lui secouait l'épaule avec autorité. Alors qu'il émergeait, il prit conscience de la proximité et de la distance du capitaine. Le bout de ses doigts le brûlait mais sûrement moins que le froid qu'il saisit dans l'attitude détachée du noble envers lui. Car Byakuya était trop proche de lui et pourtant il se tenait terriblement éloigné : pas un peu penché sur lui, comme à son habitude quand il le réveillait mais à côté, droit et stoïque.

Ichigo avait dormi profondément mais quelque chose en lui s'était agité et n'avait su trouvé le repos complet ; il ne se souvenait pas d'un rêve en particulier, ni s'être réveiller durant la nuit mais pourtant il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il n'avait pas atteint la paix. Et voilà l'accueil matinal que lui réservait le noble… Il se leva et salua le capitaine.

Un peu plus réveillé, Ichigo se rendit compte que ce dernier ne semblait pas non plus très frais : pas qu'avec Byakuya dans son corps, il soit plus facile de déchiffrer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête mais derrière l'impeccable du capitaine, il sentait qu'il lui manquait de sa superbe. Le noble semblait sur la réserve, toute son attitude le lui criait. Ichigo se dit qu'il allait encore passer une chouette journée…

Byakuya était très calme en apparence mais dans son for intérieur, il redoutait les réactions du roux : le gamin était entêté et il savait qu'ils devaient tirer certaines choses au clair. Dire qu'Ichigo lui avait déclaré attendre, ne pas chercher et respecter ses sentiments ; mais voilà, depuis, certains événements s'étaient produits et la situation avait changé. Le capitaine se releva et laissa le jeune homme aller se préparer.

Salut, bonjour et bam : c'était tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. Ichigo sous la douche se sentait déçu. Après tout, à quoi devait-il s'attendre de plus de la part du capitaine le plus froid de toute la Soul Society ? Lui qui pouvait pourtant se montrer si chaud parfois… Le jeune homme se souvint du tendre moment qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt dans cette même salle de bain et cela lui pinça le cœur. Il se dépêcha donc et s'habilla rapidement.

C'était terrible : la situation dans laquelle le ratage de Kisuke les avait plongés ne durait que depuis deux semaines et voilà qu'il avait déjà adopté toutes les habitudes du noble. Alors qu'Ichigo se faisait la remarque, le panneau de la salle de bain coulissa et Byakuya entra. Sans un mot, le capitaine s'approcha et saisit sa brosse à cheveux. Ichigo ne prêta pas attention au geste du capitaine, encore trop plongé dans ses réflexions et sa déception.

Il sursauta donc et se retourna violement lorsqu'il sentit une main lui saisir quelques mèches pour les brosser. Dans l'emportement de son geste, la brosse sauta de la main du noble et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sec. C'était une simple méprise, un mouvement de réflexe et pourtant cela sonna comme un glas. Il n'y avait pas eu recherche d'agressivité de la part de chacun mais l'action relevait d'une violence rare dont les deux shinigami prirent parfaitement conscience. L'atmosphère changea en un instant : glaciale et chargée d'une tension extrême…

Byakuya ne dit rien mais la blessure qu'il venait de vivre était profonde et vive. Il campa un instant son regard dans les yeux d'Ichigo et fit demi-tour sans demander son reste. Il était venu en toute bonne fois coiffer le jeune homme, cherchant par-là à atteindre ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas dire et il s'était retrouvé rembarré et rejeté avec une virulence infinie. Car oui, si le jeune homme ne supportait même plus qu'il le touche simplement, cela ne pouvait manifester que tout son dégoût et son aversion envers lui. Byakuya était blessé, profondément blessé, terriblement blessé… et dans ces cas, il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire…

Ichigo n'était toujours pas revenu de ce qui venait de se produire : une maladresse avait encore réussi à tout gâcher. A force, il allait finir par croire que le capitaine avait raison et qu'il faisait exprès de tout saboter. _En même temps, ça se fait pas de surprendre les gens comme ça ! Il peut pas faire les choses simplement : salut, tu veux de l'aide ? Passé une bonne nuit ? Non faut qu'il débarque dans mon dos et sans un mot, fasse ce qu'il veut ! En même temps, c'est… c'est ce qu'il fait qu'il est lui…_ Ichigo se sentait déjà fatigué : il venait à peine de se lever et voilà qu'il commençait déjà à se prendre le chou.

Il ramassa la brosse au sol et contempla l'objet de belle facture : dans un matériau noble, fin et ouvragé tout en restant très sobre, à l'image du capitaine quoi ! Le jeune homme soupira et finit par se coiffer. Vu la réaction que Kuchiki venait d'avoir et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, Ichigo sentait qu'il allait encore en baver. Déjà une colère sourde montait en lui. La tension qui s'était instaurée suite à l'incident l'avait frappé de plein fouet : être toucher par le capitaine ne lui avait jamais rien fait – enfin quand ils se foutaient sur la gueule, ça n'avait jamais eu ce genre de connotation – ou alors l'avait troublé – comment oublier ses baisers – mais là, ça avait été brûlant comme à son réveil. Quelque chose d'incongru, d'inattendu et de tellement… Tellement prometteur s'il n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air comme un con !

Dire qu'il pensait à lui quand il l'avait surpris… Ce mec commençait vraiment à l'énerver ; il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve moyen de lui parler parce que sinon ça risquait de vraiment très mal tourné. Sur cette décision et plein de ressentiments, Ichigo sortie de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Pas la peine d'escompter que le capitaine l'ait attendu pour y aller ensemble. D'ailleurs en entrant dans l'austère pièce, son intuition fut confirmée. Byakuya très digne attendait devant son plat. Ichigo s'installa à ses côtés et attendit. Le capitaine ne cilla pas.

- Tu ne manges pas ? tenta Ichigo face à l'hermétisme du noble

- Tu oublies la place que tu occupes.

_Celle d'emmerdeur ou celle de Kuchiki Byakuya ? Tu me diras dans le fond c'est synonyme !_ Ichigo ne put retenir ses pensées.

- Bon, ben si tu n'as pas faim, c'est pas mon cas !

Et Ichigo entama de bon appétit son plat, il était temps pour lui de refaire le plein et c'est pas avec ce qu'il avait mangé la veille que ses réserves de reiatsu allaient être à leur sommet. Le capitaine commença à manger à son tour : Ichigo était navrant, il avait oublié les obligations qui étaient dues à son rang, Byakuya ne pouvait pas commencer à se restaurer tant que le chef du clan n'avait p as ouvert le repas. Il essayait lui au moins de donner le change un minimum et les bruits qui circulaient sur les étranges agissements du "capitaine" le poussaient à continuer dans cette voie.

Le repas ne fut pas gai, la tension étant palpable entre eux. Chacun avait des griefs à reprocher à l'autre et se campait sur sa position faisait ainsi perdurer l'atmosphère lourde. Le déjeuner terminé, ils partirent en direction des locaux de la sixième division et le silence qui les accompagnait n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui les berçait d'habitude.

Arrivé au bureau, le capitaine déposa les dossiers qu'il avait traités durant la soirée et s'attela à rédiger les notes d'organisation de sa division. Ichigo prit le parti de regarder les mouches voler – bien qu'à Soul Society elles n'étaient pas nombreuses et inexistantes dans le bureau du noble ! Il regrettait que Rukia soit partie, elle au moins aurait pu lui amener un peu de sympathie durant son déjeuner, de quoi supporter la lourdeur ambiante.

Finalement, ce fut l'arrivée de Renji qui le libéra. Le fukutaicho entra comme à son habitude en tornade dans la pièce saluant les deux shinigami, mais plus frais que les jours précédents, Abarai perçut immédiatement que l'atmosphère ne respirait pas la joie de vivre ni le beau temps. Son "capitaine" avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, son travail fini posé devant lui et il se dégageait de lui quelque chose du genre "Faites pas chier si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre un bankai en pleine poire !". Quand à "Ichigo" son humeur était rédhibitoire rivalisant avec celle du Kuchiki dans ses grands jours. Pas compliqué de comprendre que ces deux-là s'étaient encore crêpés le chignon.

Le lieutenant soupira et s'approcha de son "capitaine" pour récupérer les notes de services et les consignes du jour ; voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait pas, il déclara d'un ton plein de lassitude :

- Ca va j'ai compris, je sors. "Vous" m'enverrez les directives en même temps qu'"Ichigo".

Et il tourna les talons, aussi bien pressé d'en finir que parce que l'oppressante atmosphère l'étouffait littéralement. La porte refermée sur son fukutaicho, Byakuya sauta sur l'occasion que lui avait offerte Renji :

- Je vais en effet rester auprès d'Abarai ce matin. Tu peux aller t'entraîner sans moi.

Et sans attendre la réponse, le capitaine se leva, les bras chargés de ses paperasses et partit rejoindre son lieutenant en laissant un Ichigo morose cloué sur place. Après quelques instants d'hébétudes, le shinigami remplaçant se ressaisit et empoigna férocement la garde de son zanpakuto alors qu'il quittait le bureau en claquant la porte.

- Franchement, ça ne s'arrange pas ! déclara Renji en entendant la porte du bureau adjacent claquer sauvagement

Byakuya tiqua et son lieutenant reprit :

- Eh ben, c'est pas encore folichon ce matin ! Continue comme ça et le "capitaine" va devoir passer ses nerfs sur nous une année entière ! Enfin si on arrive déjà à survivre la première semaine !

Ne relevant même pas la remarque de son fukutaicho, le noble l'interrogea :

- T'arrive-t-il de regretter la onzième ?

- Hmm, oui et non : certaines personnes que j'apprécie beaucoup y sont et l'ambiance infiniment plus détendue y était agréable.

_Détendue ? Avec tous les combats et les défis qu'ils se jettent à la figure toutes les cinq minutes ?_

- Mais j'aime faire partie de la sixième et puis…

Renji devint soudain pensif et sa voix sembla venir de plus loin lorsqu'il reprit :

- J'aime être sous les ordres de "Kuchiki"-taicho : je le respecte, je ne veux pas l'égaler ; non, je veux le vaincre. Il est un modèle sans en être un… Je ne sais pas si tu comprends : ça a pas vraiment de sens dit comme ça, reprit soudain le lieutenant un peu gêné en se grattant la tête

- Je comprends très bien Renji, affirma le capitaine

Si un jour, son lieutenant avait eu cette discussion avec lui, le noble lui aurait répondu à l'identique, en l'appelant par son prénom. Comme si cette soudaine marque de proximité aurait pu lui prouver la sincérité de ses dires et le respect qu'il lui inspirait par ces mots. Car Renji avait beau être une tête brûlée et un abruti fini quand il s'y mettait, il restait un homme sincère, qui avait protégé Rukia au Rukongai et qui avait réussi par la force de sa volonté à devenir un shinigami du rang de lieutenant. _Voir même un peu plus… _Dans quelques décennies en apprenant un peu de sagesse, beaucoup de kido et énormément de travail administratif, il aurait tout à fait l'étoffe d'un capitaine digne de ce nom. Bien que jamais il ne le surpasserait, évidemment…

Abarai resta interdit face aux réactions étranges de son "ami" ; déjà que le "capitaine" se comportait bizarrement ces derniers temps, si "Ichigo" s'y mettait aussi, il risquait de ne lui rester que ses yeux pour pleurer. _Enfin…_

- J'imagine que tu vas continuer à faire ton vendu comme hier ? Aller mettons-nous au travail, si on finit tôt on ira se faire rincer un coup chez Iba-san avec Madarame et les autres ! s'écria Renji accompagnant ses dires d'une grande tape dans le dos de son "pote"

_Oui, il faudrait de très nombreuses décennies pour un faire un capitaine…_

La matinée s'écoula en enchaînant les tâches pour le capitaine et en s'entraînant pour le shinigami remplaçant. Ichigo avait rejoint les restes du terrain et laissait Senbonzakura le consoler ; au moins le zanpakuto du noble était un point positif : bien qu'il était très difficile à contrôler et tordu dans son fonctionnement – _un peu à l'image de son maître, quoi !_ – il n'en restait pas moins un être sympathique – _enfin sous ses devants effrayants et en le comparant à Kuchiki évidemment ! _La maîtrise du Senbonzakura Kageyoshi était un challenge qui nécessitait largement de pouvoir meubler une matinée de travail acharnée !

Et quand vint l'heure de faire une pause à midi, Ichigo fut surpris de voir un jeune shinigami apparaître à l'autre bout de l'aire d'entraînement. Il avait déjà croisé le petit, oui, un fan inconditionnel de Renji qui avait même laissé déborder son idolâtrie sur ses propres sourcils ! _Hmm Rikichi, ça devait être ça…_

- "Capitaine", on m'a demandé de vous faire porter votre repas, commença le jeune garçon pas vraiment rassuré au vu du spectacle qu'offraient les ruines du terrain nord

- C'est "Ichig…" enfin le jeune "ryoka" qui a fait tout ça ? essaya Rikichi avant de regretter ses paroles déplacés

- Ce n'est plus un ryoka, tu sais : il est devenu officiellement shinigami suppléant, le reprit gentiment Ichigo, le pauvre môme faisait tellement dans son froc que ce n'était pas la peine de lui en rajouter une couche !

- Heu et bien, voilà "capitaine"… Je vais heu… vous laisser continuer… heu ce que vous faisiez.

Et le plus jeune membre de la sixième division tourna les talons et détala à toute vitesse, se morigénant que jamais Abarai-fukutaicho n'aurait été si pleutre, d'ailleurs il s'était même battu contre le capitaine !

Ichigo resta planté, son bento dans les mains : ainsi c'était donc la réponse que lui faisait Byakuya… _Kurosaki Ichigo, me prendrais-tu pour ton serviteur ?_ C'était ce que lui avait dit la veille le noble. Bon, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas un peu cherché ; mais là quand même, quoi ! Et puis, il avait bon dos de lui faire porter le chapeau pour le massacre du terrain ! Enfin si, c'était bien lui qui l'avait mis pour la plus grande part dans cet état.

Ichigo mangea seul, profitant de la pause pour souffler un peu et surtout ne pas penser à Kuchiki. Mais sa solitude ne fut pas aussi salvatrice qu'il le crut, il se prit même à regretter que Unohana ne vienne lui rendre visite – enfin non, pas Unohana, trop effrayante ! – mais plutôt Yoruichi – en fait pas non plus, trop chiante ! ; c'était la présence de quelqu'un d'autre qui lui faisait défaut. _Et pourtant on peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas effrayant et chiant lui-aussi…_

Ichigo finit d'avaler rapidement son repas et se remit à s'entraîner. Il était bien décidé à parler ce soir au capitaine et trouverait moyen de le coincer coûte que coûte ! Revigoré par sa décision et par son déjeuner, il se remit à la tâche l'esprit soudain plus libre.

De son côté, Byakuya s'était retrouvé embrigader dans un repas de barbares parmi la crème des shinigami d'élite : Ikkaku et donc Yumichika, Iba, Kira, Hisagi et Renji formaient une assemblée haute en couleur et pleine de vie ! Le saké coulait à flot et le rudoiement de la camaraderie menait la danse pendant la pause bien mérité pour certains et absolument pas nécessaires pour d'autres. Le capitaine se sentait déplacé, pas qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait mais il se rendait compte que, malgré sa jeunesse et des manières plus que discutables, Ichigo restait d'une compagnie infiniment plus agréable.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur le roux : oui, il pouvait être plus agréable… comparé à ses sauvageons ! Mais quand il s'y mettait, il était… infiniment pire. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit :

- Dites-moi, vous vous vantez tous de votre force, mais…

Et Byakuya mit en place une nouvelle vengeance contre le shinigami remplaçant. La chose faite, il quitta la joyeuse assemblée – plus tout aussi euphorique avec son dernier coup – et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement. Alors qu'il venait de franchir ce qu'il restait du mur d'enceinte, un spectacle saisissant l'arrêta. Ichigo s'entraînait à la maîtrise de son bankai et il avait atteint un niveau plus que respectable. Le capitaine ne se serait jamais attendu à un résultat aussi impressionnant en si peu de temps.

Ce gamin recelait une force extraordinaire ; bon il dirigeait les flots roses encore assez approximativement et souvent il utilisait ses mains pour les aiguiller mais dans l'ensemble, il pourrait somme toute donner un peu le change. Surtout que c'était leur dernier jour d'entraînement et le soutaicho risquait bien de leur demander une démonstration le lendemain. Le noble se laissa regarder encore un peu le jeune homme s'entraîner avant que celui-ci se rende soudain compte de sa présence.

Ichigo s'arrêta alors, offrant une image d'une étrange beauté au noble : perdu au milieu des vagues roses et terriblement mortelles, se tenait un autre lui-même dans toute sa stature et avec toute sa détermination. Byakuya se sentit soudain vaincu par cette image : l'effet miroir avait le double pouvoir de lui révéler ce qu'il était et surtout ce que l'autre recelait en son for intérieur. C'était clair ; Byakuya le savait maintenant, il venait d'en prendre la pleine mesure : il désirait toucher cette image et surtout il désirait ce qui se cachait sous cette vision.

Comme la veille, par un simple échange de signe de tête, ils se lancèrent dans un duel. Mais sans animosité, sans rancœur, sans rancune, juste une façon de s'approcher, de s'atteindre qui restait infiniment moins blessante et dangereuse que les mots… Ils s'abandonnèrent dans ce combat, chacun prouvant à l'autre qu'il était capable, fort et vibrant, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils et de son aide, qu'il avait atteint les arcanes de son âme et qu'il pouvait en jouer à sa guise. Une confession par le fer et à la fois un défi jeté à l'autre.

L'après-midi s'envola dans leur combat et quand vint le soir, ils furent satisfaits de leur échange. A son habitude, le noble ordonna la fin du duel et passa récupérer les dossiers à son bureau. Aucun des deux shinigami n'avait échangé un mot depuis le matin et le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, s'il avait perdu en tension, avait gagné en attente. Ils étaient tous deux conscients qu'il était temps pour eux de mettre au clair leur dissension et leurs sentiments.

Alors qu'ils avaient rejoint leur appartement et qu'ils s'étaient attablés depuis un petit moment, Ichigo ouvrit la danse :

- Byakuya, il faut qu'on parle.

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

**[1]** Attention spoil du chapitre 408 : Mouhahahaha, j'ai écris cette scène il y a plus d'un mois et voilà qu'elle se trouve confirmée par un des derniers scans de la semaine ! Maintenant c'est sûr mon lecteur japonais ne peut être que Kubo ! Ah non ? On avait déjà eu des infos là-dessus avant et que j'avais déjà utilisé dans un autre chapitre ? -_- ! Faut pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités quoi ! ^^ !

**[2]** Attention spoil des derniers chapitres : Mouhahahaha bis, en effet, il semblerait qu'il collerait mieux à Isshin ! Et bam : c'est un zanpakuto qui descend de celui d'Isshin ! Si c'est pas beau la vie ! En même temps, vu la nouvelle forme de Tensa Zangetsu, je ne sais plus trop si ça colle !

**[3] **Mais si, souvenez-vous ! C'est le type qui dans l'anime vient enquêter sur Rukia et la raison à son absence, le type au chapeau "bingo" des épisodes 7 et 8 ! Bon après c'est un filler caracter, donc voilà quoi ! Mais comme il m'avait bien fait délirer, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le glisser !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Rassasié(e) ?

Bon alors, la partie trois sort dimanche (lundi au plus tard en fonction des reviews) : et là, c'est promis, juré, craché ! J'ai déjà fini de l'écrire, de la relire et de la charger sur FFnet ; me reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton "nouveau chapitre" !

Par contre, il sortira en rating M, comme pour le reste de ma fic, donc dorénavant il faudra modifier le filtre pour me trouver !

Bon maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour motiver le lapin à appuyer sur le bouton édition : ben ouais, une p'tite review ! Surtout qu'il y a de l'agrume dans l'air pour le chapitre 18 ! Celui-là, beaucoup plus court, s'appelle aussi – pour continuer dans l'effet miroir – "Aïe ! Bataille ? Et fatal kampai… Partie 3".

Alors j'ai le droit à mon su-sucre ?

M. Lapin mode "Les lapins c'est comme les chiens, quand c'est heureux, ça remue la queue !... Oh que c'est subtil encore ! ^^ !"

PS : à tout de suite, pour les réponses aux reviewers sans compte dans mon auto-review du chapitre !


	18. Aïe! Bataille? Et fatal kampai… Partie 3

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Anime/Manga » Bleach » **L'effet miroir**

Author: Ero Usagi-san

Rated: T - French - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 443 - Published: 01-09-10 - Updated: 11-03-10

id:5652871

Auteur : Ero Usagi-san

Rating : M : eh bien, voilà c'est officiel maintenant… Bon après on verra bien jusqu'où ça me conduira…

Pairing : Byakuya/Ichigo

Disclaimer : Tite, un nom qui fait rêver… Car non content de posséder ces persos et cet univers, même les bo ku sont à Kubo ! Mouarfff ! Quel jeu de mots pourri, je sais je sors…

Titre : L'effet miroir

Message de l'auteur : Aller, c'est la rentrée pour tout le monde et même pour les lapins ! Après un long silence – si long qu'on pensait qu'on ne verrait plus jamais le pompon maudit du dit sieur – je suis enfin de retour avec explication pour mon absence et chapitre à la clé !

Le pourquoi du comment de la disparition du lapin : une rencontre avec un chasseur borgne atteint de Parkinson et ayant malheureusement le doigt sur la gâchette ? Une invitation pour un séjour illimité dans un harem aux délices infinis ? Un enrôlement pour les vendanges des carottes sans les dents ?

Et non, rien de tout ça, juste que dans la collection série noire, ça a continué : mon compte FFnet a planté deux jours après la sortie du dernier chapitre - le traître, le fourbe, le vil, le mesquin : plus de stats, plus de reviews et un Document Manager tellement rétif qu'affronter un Aizen de mauvaise humeur paraissait, en comparaison, une partie de plaisir ! Après histoire d'en rajouter, je me suis fais une entorse au poignet droit en me ripant au sortir de la douche : donc un mal de chien dès que j'essayais d'écrire sur mon PC (et de faire d'autres choses… A quoi pensez-vous bande de pervers ? Oo!).

D'où, j'aimerais demander à l'utilisateur de poupées vaudous de cesser de me persécuter (pour cela il existe déjà le fisc et Szayel Apporo Grantz !).

Bon mon compte a fini par retrouver un fonctionnement normal mais ça a pris pas mal de temps : au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient les stats réapparaissaient : le tout à reculons genre remontée dans le temps ! Très, très strange… Les reviews perdues elles ne sont jamais réapparues – comme quoi il y a des limites aux miracles. Et puis, de temps à autres alors que je me connectais, j'avais le droit à un message d'erreur comme quoi mon compte subissait une mise à jour et restait indisponible : ce qui explique mon report de sortie et l'arrêt du suivi dans ma note d'information ! -_- !

Après un méga remerciement (aller, on s'incline !) à Tenshihouou et à Freak666chaos, pour avoir accepté de se plier à la gymnastique "vérifier-que-FFnet-a-bien-planté-en-beauté" en plongeant pour moi dans les entrailles de leur compte ! Comme quoi les p'tits jeunes, en plus d'être réactifs sont aussi adorables – n'allez pas croire que je sois vieille, mon âge tiens en deux chiffres… Comment ça, ça laisse trop de marge ?

Sinon M. Lapin sort sa petite langue toute rose et un peu râpeuse pour faire une grosse léchouille à tous ces fabuleux revieweurs/euses qui m'ont renvoyé leur disparu commentaire et autres encouragements : à tous !

Je reconnais que tout ce bazar a fini par me soûler au dernier niveau et me démotiver comme pas croyable… De plus j'ai cumulé quelques déconvenues personnelles franchement épuisantes, alors le tout mélangé c'était trop ! é_è ! D'où une sortie aussi tardive parce que sur le coup j'en avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment, plein le pompon et j'ai donc pris des vacances – vade retro le PC.

Après ce chapitre est maudit, j'ai fait des signes de croix avec mes oreilles dans le vain espoir d'exorciser la bête, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de fonctionner… Enfin maintenant il est sorti, prions que son édition et sa lecture chasse le malin qui sommeil en lui ! A croire que le changement de rating et la débauche en découlant ne devait pas plaire aux desseins du Très-Haut… Alors encore merci pour vos votes bande de perverses, hein ! ^^!

Aller, sinon au menu du jour, THE discussion ! Peut-être certaines questions trouveront des réponses et certaines pas… Mais pour le coup, il est sûr que certaines actions et certains mots ne pourront plus jamais être défaits… Il sera bien tôt trop tard pour se cacher dans le jeu des faux-semblants et des reflets illusoires…

Oui, vous avez compris : une odeur subtile d'agrumes plane dans l'air ! Mais qui dit que ce sera entre Bibi-kun et la Fraisounette ? Non, parce que le vieux Yamamoto reste fringant et très très chaud – carrément enflammé à ce niveau-là ! – et puisqu'il a créé l'académie, il reste de son devoir d'initier les jeunes : « Tiens Hanatarou, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans les bureaux de la première division ? Un emplâtre pour le capitaine ? C'est lui qui te l'a demandé ? O_o" ! »

Alors enjoy !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

Chapitre 18 : Aïe ! Bataille ? Et fatal kampai… (Partie 3)

Voilà. Ichigo venait d'ouvrir les hostilités. Byakuya ferma les yeux une seconde : ça y était, elle était venue l'heure qu'il redoutait tant, celle qui risquait de le pousser à commettre l'irréparable… Si seulement Ichigo savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, dans quoi il risquait de tomber… Byakuya avait tergiversé avec ses sentiments et sa raison ces derniers jours mais au fond de lui il savait ce qu'il se préparait. Il l'avait bien senti tout à l'heure alors qu'il était arrivé sur le terrain d'entraînement, il l'avait pris de plein fouet cette sensation si spéciale, celle qui annonçait les pires désastres, celle qui arrivait à le courber, celle qui lui avait déjà valu de devoir affronter et défier les règles, celle qui avait failli le perdre et celle pour laquelle il était capable de tout et à laquelle il ne pouvait qu'obéir ; ce sentiment si spécial, celui du désir…

Mais là, il se refusait encore à être terrassé : la situation était trop complexe pour se laisser aller à s'écouter complètement. Au fond de son cœur, les tourments battaient leur plein mais d'une façon totalement désordonnée et contradictoire et le capitaine luttait pour continuer à afficher son implacable froideur. Il devait lutter comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps pour maintenir ce masque d'impassibilité. Il se débattait intérieurement, anticipant sur ce qui allait arriver, essayant tant bien que mal de repousser encore une fois ses désirs et ses décisions.

Pourtant, tout n'avait pas si mal commencé ce soir-là : bien qu'il avait senti s'installer un silence lourd d'attente, il en avait fait fi autant qu'il avait pu et avait tenté de rester le plus stoïque possible espérant que le jeune homme reporterait l'inévitable discussion à plus tard. Mais non, Ichigo avait finalement saisi l'occasion et Byakuya devait faire face. Grand dieu, rien ne l'avait jamais fait reculer, hésiter peut-être, mais fuir sûrement pas. Et voilà, ce maudit gamin et toutes ses premières fois…

Le capitaine ferma les yeux un instant alors que ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Oui, pourtant tout avait bien commencé. Arrivés au manoir, les deux shinigami étaient allés se rafraîchir. Le noble avait eu le temps de traiter une partie de sa paperasserie avant de passer à table et le shinigami remplaçant en avait profité pour se délasser un peu plus longtemps dans l'eau de toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée.

Alors qu'il barbotait allègrement dans son bain, le jeune homme avait essayé une fois de plus de faire le point sur la situation et ses sentiments : depuis deux jours, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir parler calmement avec le noble, soit à cause de l'arrivée impromptue des gêneurs de service, soit les seuls moments où ils arrivaient à garder leur calme – c'est-à-dire lors de leur duel – n'étaient vraiment pas propice à ce genre de discussion…

Mais Ichigo avait arrêté sa décision : il avait senti une part de la tension se modifier après leur dernier duel, il avait compris que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard du noble mais il ne pouvait pas encore dire que Byakuya le voyait réellement… Et c'était bien là le problème ! A quoi jouait le noble ? C'est ainsi que le roux avait fini par décréter que ce soir il aborderait la question coûte que coûte. Après il essaierait d'approcher l'affaire avec un peu plus de tact qu'à l'ordinaire : donc ne pas s'énerver – _enfin le moins possible_ ; ne pas réagir aux piques du noble – _enfin pas en en retournant à son tour_ ; ne pas se laisser fusiller du regard et accepter un silence comme réponse – _enfin tirer au maximum du possible les vers du nez du capitaine dans la mesure byakuesque de la chose_ ; ne pas céder à ses émois – _depuis quand j'ai des trucs de ce genre, moi !_

Fort de ces déterminations, le jeune homme se laissa glisser dans l'eau jusqu'à s'immerger complètement. Les yeux clos, retenant sa respiration, Ichigo se demanda un instant ce qu'il voulait vraiment, enfin à propos de lui et de Byakuya… Se pouvait-il qu'il en soit réellement tombé amoureux, comme une collégienne ? Merde, il était au lycée maintenant ! Sa propre vanne ne le fit même pas rire. Il sentait bien au fond de lui que la question Byakuya était sérieuse et le touchait : non, il n'avait pas envie d'en rire, non il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, non ce qu'il ressentait était lourd…

Le capitaine avait atteint quelque chose ne lui : les émotions qu'il avait vécues, depuis qu'Uruhara les avait mis cette foutue situation, étaient d'un genre comme il n'en avait plus ressenties depuis très longtemps. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas vécu des sensations fortes ces derniers temps, entre l'arrivée de Rukia dans sa vie, sa disparition, sa libération, les vizards et autres ! Mais ces émotions étaient différentes. Peut-être cela venait du fait que le capitaine était parvenu à lui faire parler de sa mère et que par son veuvage, il était à même de comprendre une telle douleur…

C'était ça, ils avaient tous deux confessés humblement cette souffrance comme jamais ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de le faire auparavant. Peut-être le fait de ne pas être tout à fait soit même, de se dire que c'était l'autre qui était dans cet état-là les avait aidés ? A moins que la situation absurde dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient, ayant déjà plus que largement entamé leurs nerfs, les avaient fait chuter tous deux quand la question épineuse de leur perte cruelle s'était trouvée exposée. Quoi qu'il en fut, Ichigo avait été touché et avait découvert chez le capitaine un autre aspect de sa personnalité. Il avait vraiment pu prendre la mesure du cœur de cet homme qui paraissait si froid et qui pourtant avait su aimer d'un amour terriblement profond et sincère une jeune femme du Rukongai…

Et lui d'ailleurs, il était quoi ? Même pas de la Soul Society, ni mort ni vivant, ni shinigami ni hollow, ni vraiment lui ni tout à fait un autre… Mais une chose par contre perdurait et restait une certitude : il était un homme… tout comme Byakuya. Alors pourquoi ? _Merde, ça n'aurait pas dû prendre cette tournure !_ Et puis de toute façon, rien ne prouvait que le capitaine ait réellement des sentiments pour lui.

Les baisers ? Ouais bof, après tout le premier ne voulait rien dire à part "j'en sui cap'", le deuxième était juste une manière de lui montrer que "ce Kuchiki veut, Kuchiki l'a", le troisième était juste un caprice "j'chui bourré, j'en profite", ça ne comptait pas quoi… En même temps, ça faisait déjà trois baisers mine de rien ! Alors se pouvait-il que le capitaine voie en lui plus qu'un simple reflet avec lequel jouer un peu ? Mais dans ce cas, que se passerait-il pour eux ?

A ce moment, Ichigo émergea de sous l'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux et su qu'il aurait ses réponses ce soir et qu'il aviserait bien après de la tournure que prendraient les événements. Il chassa des deux mains les mèches sombres qui lui collaient au visage et pesta intérieurement contre les cheveux longs. C'étaient ses cheveux à lui, son corps et pourtant Ichigo espérait vraiment que le capitaine soit capable de dépasser le jeu des apparences et le voir vraiment pour ce qu'il était. Car dans le fond c'était le principal reproche qu'il lui adressait.

_Tu ne m'intéresses pas._ Le capitaine lui avait envoyé ces mots tel un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ichigo se souvenait de la douleur vive qu'avaient créée en lui ces mots cruels, la colère et la souffrance que cela avait éveillées… Maintenant, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ces paroles étaient un véritable reflet de la réalité de ce que pensait le noble, pas après le regard dont il l'avait couvé à l'entraînement…

Le jeune homme qui fixait le vide distraitement, se ressaisit alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Il était temps pour lui de sortir de son bain et d'aller affronter la bête. Après tout il faisait face régulièrement des monstres bien plus repoussants que Byakuya Kuchiki… mais peut-être pas aussi dangereux dans le fond.

Alors qu'il se séchait, Ichigo surprit son reflet dans le miroir : c'était vrai, Byakuya était un bel homme, il comprenait la réflexion de Yoruichi. L'image était troublante car à cet instant l'expression sur son visage émanait quelque chose de mélancolique, malgré le froncement de sourcils typique du jeune homme, qui était revenu naturellement et qui pourtant n'enlevait rien au charme du visage aux traits si fins. Le jeune homme suspendit quelques instants toute activité alors que son regard se plongeait dans celui de cet autre. Il oublia que ce n'était qu'un reflet, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange à croiser ce regard qui n'était pas vraiment le sien, comme si à cet instant c'était réellement Byakuya qui le regardait.

Mais la réalité se rappela alors que des cheveux trop longs pour être les siens dégouttaient dans son dos provoquant un nouveau frisson. Il finit de s'habiller rapidement et rejoignit le capitaine dans leur appartement. Le noble l'attendait stoïque devant la table dressée du dîner. Le jeune homme s'attabla et après avoir échangé la formule de politesse habituelle, les deux shinigami commencèrent à manger. Le silence accompagnait leur repas mais l'atmosphère avait perdue cette tension si irritante des derniers jours. Ichigo espionnait le plus discrètement possible le noble, essayant de saisir ses pensées, mais rien ne semblait filtrer du capitaine comme à son habitude. Si seulement le jeune homme avait su les efforts que Byakuya faisait pour rester impassible…

Ichigo comme il se l'était convenu restait très paisible et petit à petit, le silence entre eux reprit les saveurs de leur dîners plaisants. Byakuya, à qui le manège du jeune homme n'avait pas échappé, ne s'en offusqua pas – à croire que la calme détermination du roux déteignait sur son humeur.

Le repas touchait à sa fin quand Ichigo se décida à parler. Le jeune homme avait senti que le moment était propice et s'était lancé. Son ton ne marquait ni le reproche ou quoique ce soit d'agressif. Il posait une évidence que le noble ne pouvait fuir, malgré les quelques espoirs qu'il avait nourris quand à un report possible de cette conversation.

- Byakuya, il faut qu'on parle.

Oui, tout avait si bien commencé. Mais voilà, maintenant il était temps de faire face. Le capitaine prit le temps de reposer ses baguettes élégamment sur leur support alors que ses pensées fusaient autour de ce qu'il allait advenir et de son désir impossible mais bien installé. Il inspira profondément puis alors qu'il relevait son regard et le campait dans les yeux du plus jeune, il déclara d'une voix calme sans être aussi glaciale qu'à son habitude et sans pour autant paraître résignée :

- Je t'écoute.

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de décontenancer le jeune homme. Ichigo s'était attendu à tout mais sûrement pas à ça ! Il aurait pensé que le capitaine se montrerait plus réfractaire et refuserait de parler. _Remarque, avec ce coup de maître c'est moi qui suis dans le pétrin : c'est moi qui vais devoir parler et pas lui…_ Le roux soupira un bon coup alors qu'il avait détourné le regard pour le plonger dans le terriblement passionnant fond de son assiette. Byakuya avait vraiment l'art et la manière de retourner les choses à son avantage… Ichigo se décida enfin et alors qu'il s'installait un peu plus confortablement, il releva son visage et se lança :

- Bon je crois qu'il y a pas mal de trucs à dire et comme je sais pas trop par où commencer ben faudra faire avec.

_Vu que tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup pour le coup_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

- Bien.

_Et ben tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Du Byakuya des grands jours_, ajouta mentalement le roux. _Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, oui oui, rester calme et lui forcer le crachoir en luttant contre son côté kuchikien !_

- Bon. On s'est pris pas mal la tête depuis quelques jours, enfin depuis le début tu me diras mais là c'était pire, je crois… _Ok aucune réaction ni confirmation, continue Ichigo tout ira bien._ Donc ça serait bien qu'on mette les choses au clair _– entre nous surtout –_ afin de… de pouvoir supporter cette situation. Alors pour commencer justement, qu'est-ce que t'as dit Yoruichi ? _Bien joué boy, c'est toi qui fuis le cœur du problème. Tu me diras, c'est le cœur du problème ça, alors si Kisuke a trouvé un truc ben… ça serait pas mal au final !_

Byakuya sourit intérieurement face à la retraite que le jeune homme venait habillement d'effectuer. _Alors toi aussi Ichigo, tu as du mal à aborder "le problème". En fin de compte ce n'est pas de ça dont tu veux parler mais il est dur de faire face à certaines choses… même pour toi_, songea le capitaine avant de répondre :

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ? bredouilla le roux, surpris

- Elle est venue nous dire qu'Urahara n'avait encore rien trouvé pour nous permettre de sortir de cette situation. Il y travaille mais il doit aussi se pencher sur d'autres projets commandés par la Soul Society pour les préparatifs de la guerre de cet hiver. Il ne peut donc pas consacrer tous ses efforts à notre… cause.

- Mais mais mais, on peut pas rester comme ça ! Et en plus il est hors de question qu'on aille se battre dans de telles conditions ! s'étrangla presque le jeune homme

- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Nous pouvons palier pour le moment et affronter sans problème la plupart des hollows mais pour ce qui est de ces arrancar et de ces espada, je ne pense pas me tromper en déclarant que nous sommes dans l'incapacité de pouvoir engager un combat avec eux, si faibles soient-ils.

- Ouais, là on est dans la merde, c'est clair. Enfin, je veux dire dans le pétrin, quoi ! se reprit le roux

Byakuya observa un peu plus le jeune homme : si certaines de ces manières laissaient à désirer, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il faisait de gros efforts ce soir pour se tenir convenablement et avoir sa discussion. Le noble contemplait le potentiel du shinigami remplaçant dans tous ses moyens d'expressions. Ce gosse était saisissant. Vraiment.

- Je ne pense pas que le capitaine-commandant laissera faire cela. S'il nous demande d'être opérationnels, c'est par prudence en ces temps instables mais je pense qu'Urahara aura trouvé une solution avant que ne s'engage les réelles hostilités. Il est suffisamment sournois et perspicace pour savoir à quoi il s'expose si ce n'était pas le cas. _Surtout qu'il a foi en son disciple et ne fera rien qui puisse le compromettre, _pensa tout bas le capitaine

- Ouais ben j'espère ! Ajouta le jeune homme avant de reprendre un peu après. Sinon pour en revenir à… ce que j'aimerais bien aborder… Tu sais je me rends bien compte que cette situation est très… inconvenante… aussi bien pour toi… que pour moi.

Le double sens des paroles n'échappa pas au capitaine bien qu'Ichigo ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça nous conduit à faire des trucs bizarres… Moi à faire semblant de diriger une division et toi à te retrouver dans une position pas très cool, comme avec Rukia ou Renji… Et puis aussi à voir les choses peut-être sous un faux angle… Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de faux à découvrir les envers du décor, que la moitié du Gotei 13 s'adonne à des soirées alcoolisées, voir même dès le midi… Même si je ne tolère pas ce genre de pratique dans ma division je savais déjà qu'elles étaient monnaie courante de certaines.

- Ouais mais la onzième est un peu à part non ? tenta de rire le jeune homme

- En effet, quand on voit leur capitaine, on ne peut pas s'attendre à grand-chose d'autre.

- Ouais, mais pourtant tu as pris Renji comme lieutenant ?

- La valeur et le talent doivent être reconnus en tant que tels sans autre forme de considération. Abarai est un sombre idiot mais qui recèle un réel potentiel. La preuve en est il a réussi à atteindre le bankai.

Ichigo était soufflé par la déclaration calme et particulièrement surprenante du capitaine. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Byakuya parlerait ainsi de Renji : il appréciait donc – malgré toutes ses boulettes – son subordonné ? Le jeune homme fut heureux pour son ami. _Un sombre imbécile mais vaillant, juste et droit, _conclut en pensée le capitaine.

- Il est encore jeune et donc une vraie tête brûlée, ajouta le brun gardant pour lui le reste de ses réflexions. M_ais je vais m'occuper de remédier à ça._

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'apprécier sincèrement quelqu'un comme Renji, déclara Ichigo de plus en plus à l'aise quoique toujours agréablement surpris par la tournure de la discussion

- Tu dis ça car il vient du Rukongai ?

- Ouais entre autres… Mais si Renji est jeune alors moi je suis quoi ?

- Un gamin, répondit platement le capitaine. _Un gamin… très troublant._

- Vu sous cet angle, rit le jeune homme

Le capitaine en profita pour se lever et aller chercher son nécessaire à thé. Ichigo le suivit des yeux et se sentit soulagé en constatant ce que préparait le brun. Il suivit donc la muette invitation avec plaisir et se posa sur l'engawa alors que le noble disposait son service. Il servit une coupe au jeune homme qui y trempa les lèvres avant de s'écrier :

- Mais c'est pas du thé !

- Non pas ce soir. C'est du saké, cela te pose un problème ? déclara simplement le capitaine avant de s'installer tranquillement à son tour et de goûter à la boisson.

- Heu non… C'est juste surprenant de ta part, bredouilla le jeune homme

Décidemment Ichigo allait de surprise en surprise : il n'aurait jamais cru que Byakuya serait du genre à boire. Bon évidemment ce qu'il avait était très loin du tord-boyau de Rangiku mais quand même, quoi ! _Remarque, je n'aurais jamais cru non plus qu'il tenait à Rukia ! Ou qu'il serait marié ! Et par amour ! Et avec une femme du Rukongai ! Ou pire, qu'il reconnaissait son lieutenant ! _En définitive, le capitaine de la sixième division restait un mystère…

Les deux shinigami étaient assis côte à côte et contemplaient la splendeur des étoiles et de la lune qui baignaient doucement le jardin d'une lumière argentée. Alors qu'ils sirotaient doucement le liquide fort de l'alcool en silence, ils retrouvèrent les douces sensations qu'ils avaient eues auparavant et qui les avaient conduits sur une pente dangereuse. Ichigo se souvint de son premier vrai baiser sous le cerisier et une chaleur nouvelle accompagna celle que l'alcool amenait déjà en lui. Le trouble, oui ce trouble si particulier que seul le capitaine arrivait à éveiller chez lui…

Byakuya quant à lui se laissait porter par un flot de doux souvenirs, celles de ses promenades avec sa femme en ces lieux, des tendres moments qu'ils y avaient passés et même de leurs étreintes en ce beau jardin. Cela semblait remonter à si longtemps et pourtant le souvenir était toujours vivace. Depuis que ce gamin était apparu dans sa vie, Byakuya avait vu ressurgir de son passé tant de souvenirs à propos d'Hisana. Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il avait réussi à effacer ce besoin de sa vie ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à midi ? Rikichi était terrorisé alors qu'il m'apportait mon repas, laissa tomber sans prévenir Ichigo. C'était par rapport à ce que t'avais dit la veille ?

- Je me suis retrouvé invité de force par Renji avec les autres lieutenants. Et en effet, je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié que tu prennes tes aises, entre autres…

Trop tard, les mots étaient tombés avant que le noble se rende compte d'une part de leur sous-entendu. Ichigo se tendit une seconde sous l'accusation puis décida de laisser couler en douceur, enfin autant qu'il le pouvait…

- Alors tu préfères aller à un repas où t'as pas envie d'être, juste pour me donner une petite correction ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de se que je préfère mais ce que je dois faire.

- Ouais, encore tes principes… Tiens en parlant des autres, puisque tu croises beaucoup Hisagi et Kira ces derniers temps, tu pourrais leur rendre ça ? Demanda le jeune homme sur un ton un peu renfrogné alors qu'après avoir fouillé dans une poche intérieur de son kimono, il tendait une pièce de métal luisante dans la pâle lumière lunaire. Je sais pas ce que ça vaut… Mais ces deux-là l'ont perdue l'autre jour… et disons que je n'étais pas trop en état de leur courir après sur le coup !…

Byakuya contempla la pièce avant de s'en saisir. Voilà le fin mot de cette affaire de paris idiots : Ichigo ne l'avait pas déshonoré stupidement en s'attachant aux plus viles bassesses de la cupidité mais au contraire, avait agi par générosité afin de rendre leur bien aux deux pendards de lieutenants…

- Ca n'a pas grande valeur en fait, mais je ne manquerai pas de leur rendre je peux te l'assurer, répondit le capitaine en saisissant l'objet insignifiant et qui pourtant avait une valeur toute autre depuis le pari

- Heu, y'a un problème avec eux ? interrogea Ichigo à qui le plissement des yeux du noble n'avait pas échappé

- Rien de bien important.

- Suffisamment pour t'agacer ! Enfin c'est comme d'hab', tu ne me diras rien, ajouta le jeune homme avant d'avaler une petite gorgée d'alcool

- … En fait, ils se sont joués de nous : Renji dans son infernale paresse a inventé un système de paris stupides pour se faire remplacer aux archives. Le dernier défi proposé était de voir si la noblesse s'abaissait à une certaine vénalité…

Le capitaine narrait lentement de cette manière trainante l'incident et le jeune homme écoutait attentivement ses paroles : après tout, ce n'était pas rien, Byakuya venait d'accepter pour une fois de répondre pleinement à une question.

- Pour résumer, la gageur tournait autour du fait de savoir si j'étais avare malgré mon rang et donc, si je m'abaisserais à ramasser cette pièce.

- Et moi je l'ai fait… Je suis désolé… ajouta le jeune homme en baissant les yeux comprenant pleinement les conséquences

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Ouais, c'est vrai mais… Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel un instant avant de terminer sa phrase. Mais tu m'en as voulu pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Byakuya se cala un peu plus contre la cloison de bois, laissant son regard parcourir le paysage qu'il avait sous les yeux comme il l'avait déjà fait tant et tant de fois. Le calme des lieux commençait à faire son effet ; à moins que l'alcool aidant, le capitaine se sentait moins tendu et prisonnier de cette conversation qu'il avait tant redoutée avec le jeune homme. Peut-être cela venait-il de la tournure qu'avait prise la discussion ou de cette nouvelle découverte… Ou peut-être le capitaine était las de tout ceci, fatigué de lutté contre lui-même et la fraîcheur du garçon ainsi que son détachement des conventions avaient dû finir par le mettre un peu en confiance.

- Il serait faux de te répondre oui et tout aussi faux de te répondre non. Le capitaine fit une pause. Je l'ai découvert le soir même et cela m'a agacé. Mais il faut croire que l'ambiance de liesse collective de cette fête idiote avait balayé mes dépits, du moins pour un temps. Car sitôt le premier imprévu arrivé, cette déconvenue a su se rappeler à mon esprit. Nouvelle pause. Voilà le problème avec toi, Kurosaki Ichigo, tu arrives à me faire passer au-dessus de certaines choses mais tu ne sais te montrer digne et garder ceci plus de quelques instants…

- Je gâche toujours tout quoi, compléta le jeune homme sa voix oscillant entre la réflexion et l'amertume

Ichigo n'en revenait pas : il se demandait si le capitaine avait pensé tout haut ou s'il lui avait réellement répondu sciemment. Mazette, si Byakuya se mettait à parler à cœur ouvert, c'était à se demander ce qui allait arriver d'encore pire qu'Aizen à la Soul Society ! Enfin, pas qu'il allait se plaindre parce que pour le coup, il aurait sûrement ses réponses ; mais d'un autre côté, Ichigo allait enfin être fixé et cela, oui, était un peu effrayant – quelque soit le résultat d'ailleurs…

Et surtout, si le jeune homme trouvait que les peu de mots qu'avaient prononcés le capitaine jusqu'ici ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé, ceux qui se mettaient à émettre étaient encore pires. Si Byakuya jouait carte sur table et commençait à révéler une partie de ses pensées, cela décontenançait totalement Ichigo qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il était difficile pour le jeune homme de tenir cette conversation : premièrement, ce qui s'y jouait n'était pas rien, deuxièmement il ne savait sur quel pied danser avec ces réactions si inhabituelles de la part du noble et enfin, les révélations qui étaient faites étaient lourdes de conséquences et arriver à analyser rapidement tout ce qu'elles comportaient était particulièrement ardu.

Le shinigami remplaçant laissa son regard dérivé sur le ciel alors que ces constats venaient à éclore les uns après les autres. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu dans sa vie. D'un côté il venait de récupérer de précieuses informations mais de l'autre il ne voyait et surtout ne se sentait pas d'aborder le cœur du problème. Or il avait pris sa décision et devait s'y tenir, mais il avait le temps – la preuve en était la vitesse à laquelle le capitaine sirotait sa tasse. Cette observation permit d'ailleurs au jeune homme de reprendre la parole et de repousser l'instant fatidique :

- Pourquoi du saké ce soir ?

- A la vue des mœurs des jeunes gens qui sont tes amis, il me semble que le thé ne doit pas être la boisson que tu affectionne le plus de boire le soir.

- Ben oui et non, ton thé c'est pas… ben juste du thé quoi et puis il est bon.

- Serais-tu en train de dire que tu préférerais que je te serve autre chose ? Après tout, en effet tu es jeune et il se peut que tu ne sois pas encore aussi débaucher et irrécupérable que certains.

- Non, non c'est pas ça et puis, j'ai déjà bu ! Enfin, à table pour les grandes occasions et aussi un peu avec Chad quand je vais le voir à ses répétitions avec son groupe. Et puis je suis lycéen maintenant, même si tu me trouves jeune, je suis capable de…

- Capable oui, mais dans ton monde est-ce bien… légal ?

Byakuya s'amusait du trouble du jeune homme, de son embarras, de sa jeunesse. Il n'était pas idiot ni aveugle et il savait très bien qu'à l'académie nombreux étant les camarades qui faisaient le mur pour aller festoyer dans les premiers districts du Rukongai dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé convié dans ce genre d'évènements à cause de son statut mais le capitaine savait que cela faisait parti des défis puérils que se lançaient les jeunes gens qui voulaient se prouver qu'ils étaient des hommes, des vrais, typique par exemple de la onzième et de ses valeurs pseudo-viriles.

Byakuya se demanda si lui aussi avait voulu se prouver qu'Ichigo était un homme et non pas juste un gamin en choisissant le saké ce soir-là ou bien, s'il avait voulu s'anesthésier un peu comme la veille… Mais pourquoi ? Craignait-il tant ce qui allait suivre ?

- D'ailleurs tu ne bois pas vite non plus, t'aimes pas ça ou bien tu tiens pas trop l'alcool… commença Ichigo essayant de reprendre un peu de contenance et de détourner le sujet de ça personne voyant le danger que cela comportait. _Si je lui dis que je bois je passe pour un alcoolique et si je lui dis que je suis mineur et donc que ça m'est interdit je passe pour un gamin !_

- Il se trouve que même si je n'en ai pas l'habitude, je tiens particulièrement bien le saké, mais vois-tu le corps dans lequel je suis actuellement, lui, n'a pas l'air de pouvoir y résister.

- Tu veux dire que je peux boire autant que je veux comme je suis dans ton corps, je ne risque pas d'être soûl facilement ? Ichigo affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser filer

- Non, je ne pense pas non plus car tu n'as pas l'habitude et je ne sais comment tu finiras par le supporter – connaissant les effets sur ton corps. Je connais mon corps et sa tolérance mais de là à prédire comment cela se passera avec toi…

Décidément la soirée et cette discussion prenait un drôle de tour, Byakuya ne s'aperçut même pas que sa réponse n'était pas de l'ordre à exposer un fait mais tenait plutôt de la même réaction puérile qu'il avait constatée juste avant à propos des mœurs des jeunes étudiants de l'académie ; Kuchiki Byakuya ne souffrirait pas qu'on puisse croire que le saké puisse le terrasser. Quand à Ichigo, eh bien, il était l'illustration parfaite des dits-étudiants en question : fierté masculine assumée contre démonstration de virilité naissante, je suis un homme versus je deviens un homme. Pour une fois, quelque chose les unissait et cela ne venait ni de la Soul Society, ni de leur situation impossible, ni de leur douleur ; non, cela venait de leur masculinité respective, cela même qui effrayait le plus le jeune homme dans son inclinaison et qui laissait sûrement le plus surpris le capitaine dans sa comparaison avec son épouse.

Ichigo ne put donc s'empêcher de vider sa coupe et de s'en faire resservir une autre. Finalement, il n'y avait peut-être pas que des désavantages à leur échange. D'une certaine manière, une nouvelle forme de liberté se dévoilait au jeune homme. Après tout, c'était Byakuya qui se tapait les contraintes de son poste, lui il n'avait qu'à profiter de la position que lui conférait son rôle : tout le monde le saluait respectueusement, Rukia se montrait très douce, Renji révérencieux, l'appart était grand, le bain chaud et la bouffe bonne ! Le pied quoi ! Bon il fallait mettre de côté le zanpakuto prise de tête, les entraînements en solitaire et les sautes d'humeur de Byakuya… Ichigo déchanta et rectifia vite : disons que la situation quoique terrible pouvait offrir de légères compensations telles que pouvoir picoler sans passer la nuit dans les toilettes ou chanter faux après deux verres. En fait, même si le capitaine ne s'en rendait pas compte – vu la triple quantité de travail qu'il se retrouvait à avoir à faire, rien d'étonnant – mais pour lui aussi, une certaine liberté s'offrait, conçut soudainement le jeune homme. Il ne le reconnaitrait sûrement jamais mais Byakuya se trouvait à être considéré comme quelqu'un de normal pouvant fréquenter normalement les autres tout en se comportant comme un être normal, conclut le roux.

- Tu sais Bya, finalement même dans notre malheur, ben y'a quand même de bonnes choses…

- Et qui sont ?

- Que j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup sur la Soul Society, les zanpakuto, les shinigami et même sur d'autres personnes… enfin pour ma part !

- Et bien tu n'auras pas tout perdu.

- Non, j'aurais même beaucoup gagné, enfin… Enfin rien, coupa le jeune homme après que ses pensées aient pris un cours particulier le menant à se souvenir de certains baisers et de certains bras chauds. Tu ne vois rien de positif à retirer de tout ça ?

- … Peut-être…

- C'est pas une réponse ça !

- Mais ce n'est pas non plus un non. Ce que je peux en retirer c'est que je peux confirmer que mon lieutenant est fainéant, Rukia plus énergique que ce qu'il n'y paraît, que le Gotei 13 est moins sérieux qu'il le devrait et que les terriens ont des mœurs désolantes.

- Ouais tu vois toujours tout du mauvais côté. Tu n'a rien découvert d'autre ?

- … _Que tu es un gamin troublant ? Tu aimerais que je te le dise ?_ songea Byakuya

- Peut-être que c'était l'occasion pour toi de voir la vie sans toutes tes contraintes ! tenta le jeune homme

- Et toi, qu'as-tu donc appris sur ces personnes ? lança faussement innocemment le noble

- Eh bien, Unohana est véritablement effrayante, Urahara ne sert à rien et… et… et tu n'es pas ce que tu parais.

Il l'avait dit. Finalement Ichigo l'avait fait. Bon d'accord il avait saisi la perche que lui tendait le capitaine mais il s'était lancé dans le vif du sujet. Et puis, c'était quand même casse-gueule comme approche, parce que Byakuya qui fait un cadeau ne pouvait pas ne pas contenir aussi un risque.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Ben… Ichigo était pris au dépourvu, il le savait bien que c'était un cadeau empoisonné et il avait foncé tête baissée ! Ben, si tu me ressers je pourrai te l'expliquer ! finit par éluder le roux après avoir vidé d'une traite sa coupe et de la retendre immédiatement accompagné d'un grand sourire censé masquer son trouble

Le capitaine planta son regard dans les yeux du plus jeune et après l'avoir sondé quelques instants, il finit par le resservir sans pour autant détourner les yeux. Voilà, le sujet réel arrivait enfin. Le capitaine n'avait rien perdu de tout ce qui se jouait et ses réflexions intenses n'avaient pas cessées de toute la soirée. A quoi lui-même jouait-il à cet instant ? Après tout, il savait qu'inéluctablement il finirait par céder à son désir mais il se devait quand même de suivre un certain cheminement : cela ne servait à rien de bêtement résister quand on le combat était déjà perdu d'avance mais au moins, on pouvait toujours s'accrocher à un certain protocole. Il y avait des règles même quand on déposait les armes. Byakuya était bien trop fier et se connaissait trop pour s'abaisser à mener une lutte vaine, savoir reconnaître sa défaite était aussi respecter sa fierté, mais de là à bousculer les choses…

Ichigo inspira et expira profondément, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de gaffer mais une sorte de sourde angoisse commençait à le tenailler ; c'était diffus, léger mais suffisamment présent pour signaler et surtout confirmer certaines vérités à propos de certains sentiments. Lentement il déposa sa coupe et lorsqu'il releva le visage, un grand sérieux s'y était fait.

- Eh bien, je pourrais très bien te brusquer et te dire que certains gestes que nous avons eus n'ont rien d'anodin mais je préfère ne pas commencer par là. Oui, je crois qu'il veut mieux commencer par le début et je peux te dire que tu es une personne qui m'a beaucoup surprise. Je pensais que tu étais un salaud de première et puis, on s'est battu, enfin vraiment battu et après, tu as… tu as avoué la vérité à Rukia et là, ben je me suis dit que non tu n'étais pas ça, mais un mec bien, coincé, puissant mais bien. Ensuite… Ben ensuite, il y a eu tellement de changement dans ma vie, un peu trop même, ria doucement le jeune homme alors qu'il se grattait le front dans une réaction de gêne et que ses yeux devenaient fuyants. Et puis, il y a eu l'accident chez Urahara-san et tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Là, tu vois j'ai vraiment compris que tu avais réellement aimé ta femme et que tu pouvais toi aussi ben… être parfois pas aussi fort que tu ne le paraissais et pas aussi froid… Que tu pouvais pleurer sincèrement et aussi que tu pouvais être très… ben ch'ai pas comment dire mais un truc comme doux… Enfin très loin du glacial Kuchiki Byakuya, chef du clan le plus noble du Seireitei et capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13, quoi…

- Dire la vérité et brusquer sont souvent confondus or une vérité claire et exprimée pour le bien d'autrui ne peut jamais peiner. C'est quand les intentions cachées derrières cette vérité sont mauvaises et que le but recherché est de blesser qu'une vérité peut affliger celui qui la reçoit ; car elle n'est pas là pour lui ouvrir les yeux mais au contraire pour affaiblir son esprit et son cœur, commença le capitaine d'une voix lente mais non plus froide, juste empreinte de sagesse. Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni inepte et je sais très bien de quoi tu veux parler et ce que nous avons fait. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Ensuite je sais ce que tous pensent de moi et quelle réputation d'homme froid j'ai ; mais je n'en ai que faire, car cela ne m'empêche en rien de prendre soin de ceux auxquels je tiens. De plus, ceux qui m'importent savent lire entre les lignes.

- Ouais ben ça c'est pas sûr !

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

- Prends Rukia par exemple. Je crois pas que les cinquante dernières années elle est beaucoup lu entre les lignes de ton indifférence. Même si elle était feinte, ben je ne pense pas que ta sœur ait pu le comprendre, tu vois.

- …

Rukia, un sujet sensible chez le noble. Cette chère petite sœur que la providence lui avait donnée, ce portrait vivant d'Hisana, une gifle et un baiser à la fois… Oui, Byakuya savait qu'il était impardonnable dans ses choix envers elle mais d'un autre côté il avait choisi et avait ses raisons. Pourtant le sujet avait encore le pouvoir de le faire se refermer dans son mutisme. Quand à Ichigo, et bien le sujet Rukia était un des rares à le faire véritablement déborder, il ne pouvait pas aborder la question de la petite shinigami sans que les sangs lui bouillent. Et malgré sa promesse, il s'emporta un peu :

- Regarde les choses en face. Tu fais surveiller Rukia. Bon tu le fais pour que rien ne lui arrive ou pour l'avoir sous ton contrôle afin qu'elle ne fasse plus de bêtise qui risquerait d'entacher la réputation de ta si noble famille ? Hein ?

- …

- Le pire c'est que je sais bien que c'est pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien… Tu pourrais pas aller lui dire clairement que tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Que tu tiens à elle ? Non faut toujours que tu passes par des trucs tordus…

- Parce que toi tu lui as peut-être déjà dit ce qui vous liait…

- … Humm ouais. Elle le sait, elle sait qu'elle est la personne qui a changé ma vie. Demande-lui et tu verras bien ce qu'elle te répondra !

- … Et comment sais-tu que je veille sur elle quand elle part en mission sur terre ?

- Heu… Ben en fait, y'a un type qui est passé hier soir et forcément il m'a pris pour toi, quoi ! Donc ben voilà comment j'ai découvert la chose…

- Hnn, évidemment ce n'est pas par tes qualités de détection des reiatsu, il fallait s'en douter.

- Oh c'est bon, pas la peine de tourner encore les choses à ton avantage, car là c'est bien toi qui a été pris en tort. Mais je te rassure je ne lui dirai rien – même si quelque part ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir que tu veux la protéger – elle risquerait d'être encore déçue que tu n'ais pas plus confiance en elle et en sa force.

- Tu ne te préoccupes pas de Karin et Yuzu, toi aussi ? Tu pourrais comprendre non ?

- Si, je veille sur mes sœurs mais je leur fais aussi confiance et ne trame rien dans leur dos, moi !

- Ah bon, donc elles savent la vérité sur toi ?

- Non, enfin si, Karin sait tout je crois mais justement je ne vais pas les empêcher de vivre une vie normale et libre parce que des putains de hollow trainent dehors ! Ca, ça ne les concerne pas, du moins pas encore. Si elles finissent par les voir et qu'il leur faut se protéger alors j'aviserais ; d'ici-là c'est à moi de les protéger.

Ichigo ponctua sa tirade en vidant sa coupe. _J'avais pourtant dit que je ne devrais pas m'énerver et merde !_ Byakuya se resservit à son tour, but une petite rasade calmement avant de prendre la parole :

- En fait, non tu ne me comprends pas. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu crois avoir découvert sur moi mais je peux te dire que tu te trompes. Tu vois, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

Ichigo sembla réfléchir un instant suite aux derniers mots du noble.

- Non je ne crois pas me tromper mais je crois que toi, tu te trompes : pas que tu ais tort mais dans le sens que tu trompes ton entourage et que tu essaies de te tromper toi-même sur ce que tu es. L'homme qui m'a embrassé par trois fois était sûrement bien plus Byakuya Kuchiki que celui que tu affiches. Et celui-là j'ai appris à l'apprécier, vois-tu !

- …

Le capitaine perçut l'impulsion nouvelle de leur discussion, ça y était ils venaient enfin de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Et déjà approchait l'heure où tout serait dit et ne pourrait être défait. Le danger était grand et sans s'en rendre compte les quelques verres qu'avait bus le jeune homme avaient fini par lui monter à la tête et lui délier la langue. Le noble allait maintenant devoir faire face à un Ichigo qui allait le confronter à la seule vérité qui tienne, celle de leurs sentiments naissants, dérangeants et incongrus. S'il devait tomber, le capitaine venait en tout cas de s'engager sur la route qui conduirait à cette chute. Mais il fallait encore des mots pour l'ébranler suffisamment et là dans l'immédiat, il se repliait dans son silence salvateur.

- …

- Ok, je suis d'accord ce qu'on vit en ce moment est un grand n'importe quoi mais tu as réussi à mettre une couche supplémentaire dans tout ce bazar. Voilà, moi aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de savoir : qui est le vrai Bya ? Qui m'a embrassé ? Et à quoi tu joues ?

- Je te l'ai dit et je n'aime pas me répéter, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

- Alors montre moi qui tu es et celui-là aussi peut-être que je l'apprécierais.

- …

Ichigo ne pouvait le comprendre, ça Byakuya en était sûr. Ils ne venaient pas du même monde, n'avaient les mêmes carcans qui leur pesaient dessus, ni la même expérience de la vie. Ichigo était pur malgré tout alors que le capitaine avait grandi dans un milieu où très tôt il avait eu accès à ce qui se jouait parmi les dirigeants et les règles à suivre. Il en était devenu cet homme froid et calculateur, cet homme qui au début avait joué avec cet étrange reflet de lui-même qu'un lui profond lui avait imposé pour sa propre sauvegarde. Ichigo fulminait face au silence du brun. Merde quoi, il lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert là et il recevait quoi en échange ? Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de réagir :

- Je vais te dire ce que tu es : tu es têtu, suffisant, revanchard, susceptible, égoïste et colérique, en somme faillible et plein de défauts ! Tu es un être humain, quoi ! Arrête de toujours vouloir être parfait… C'est un truc qui te vient de ta noblesse à la con, tu peux pas être un peu toi des fois !

- Et si tu me voyais tel que je suis, me rejetterais-tu ?

- J'ai l'air de te rejeter ? Woh, c'est quoi ces conneries, on dirait presque tu as peur de te montrer ! De quoi tu te caches ?

- …

- Bordel, Bya ! On est entre nous là, tu crois vraiment que je vais aller raconter ce que tu m'as dit au premier venu ! Et puis, je te rassure avec le climat de peur que tu as su créer autour de te personne, pas un ne me croirait ; et au pire ils feraient suffisamment dans leur froc pour ne jamais en parler…

- Un peu comme ma fameuse indigestion ? lança narquoisement le capitaine

- Hé, là c'est des haut-gradés, c'est pas pareil ! s'insurgea le roux. Et tout ça parce que j'ai été malade… Ca ne t'arrive jamais ?

- … Non… souffla à peine le capitaine, sa voix semblant venir de très loin. Les seules personnes que j'ai connues malades étaient sempai… et Hisana…

A ses mots, Ichigo se suspendit et toute colère reflua en lui. En effet, il se pouvait bien que le noble ne sache pas ce que soit la maladie si ce n'est par une cruelle perte. Quand à Byakuya, il s'abîma dans une triste réflexion. La maladie. La faiblesse. Etre malade le ramenait à l'impuissance… Son ancien capitaine n'avait pas pu secourir son lieutenant à cause de sa maladie. Lui-même n'avait pu sauver sa propre épouse… La maladie était plus atroce que la mort ; elle rongeait progressivement les êtres, les émoussait et nul ne pouvait rien y faire… Voilà pourquoi Unohana taicho était si puissante, elle était capable de lutter contre le traître mal qui essayait d'enlever ses patients mais surtout, elle arrivait à ne pas succomber à l'adversité de les voir mourir…

Sa douceur contre la violence des maux ; sa force inébranlable contre la faiblesse incurable… Or lui, il n'était pas faible, il était fort ; personne ne devait jamais le voir faible car il était censé incarné la force, celle qui régissait le Seireitei… Et surtout, il ne voulait jamais voir malade ceux auxquels il tenait… Cela le mettait dans une colère absurde que de savoir les siens vulnérables… comme lorsqu'il avait découvert que le jeune homme avait été malade !

Ainsi il tenait vraiment à ce gamin… plus qu'à sa propre image. Pendant qu'il s'adonnait à des libations, Ichigo lui s'était retrouvé seul à faire face à ça. Or il était de son devoir d'être là, mieux il aurait dû l'empêcher. C'est bien parce qu'il ne l'avait pas constamment surveillé que ce maudit gamin avait fini par ingurgiter n'importe quoi !

- Pourquoi avais-tu voulu à tout prix boire un thé ce jour-là ? finit par demander d'une voix lointaine le capitaine

- A la base c'était pour qu'on se réconcilie, parce que quand on buvait le thé le soir, tout allait bien et à ce moment tu devenais accessible, autre… Et cet autre m'intéresse, j'ai envie de le connaître un peu plus parce que vois-tu, il est agréable !

Les mots, ils arrivaient de plus en plus forts ces mots qui provoqueraient la chute du noble Kuchiki. Cet idiot de gamin avec sa sincérité désarmante et sa simplicité de vie commençait à fissurer les murs de glaces qu'avait érigés le capitaine autour de lui. Le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte que ses mots évoquaient des sous-entendus plus grands qu'il n'y croyait et qui étrangement faisait échos à des images qui n'auraient jamais dues exister, comme un reflet de lui-même chaud et doux, sautant pieds nus dans le jardin, répondant ingénument à un baiser, s'abandonnant quelques instants dans une salle de bain, brûlant de détermination au milieu de son bankai... Un effet miroir dangereux et envoûtant, reflet d'un lui-même autre, d'un possible qui n'aurait jamais lieu, d'une liberté et d'une force différente de la sienne mais saisissante et enivrante… Byakuya secoua légèrement la tête comme pour en chasser les audacieuses visions et reprit une gorgée de l'alcool doux et chaud avant de déclarer :

- Je ne peux être ce que je veux, je dois être ce qu'on attend de moi.

- Qui est ? demanda plus calmement le shinigami remplaçant avant de vider à son tour son verre

- Je suis censé incarner les valeurs de ma division.

- Et qui sont ?

- Noblesse, pureté et rationalité.

- …

- …

- 'Tain, t'en n'as pas marre de toutes ces conneries ?

Ichigo avait lâché ses derniers mots avec une complète spontanéité mais sans violence. Il en avait juste marre de voir que le capitaine se verrouillait sur des positions aussi drastiques et fausses. Enfin non pas fausses ou erronées, mais limitées et limitantes. Il y avait quelque chose de brûlant en Byakuya, ça Ichigo en était convaincu : l'homme qu'il avait affronté était enflammé, un feu peut-être froid de l'extérieur mais pourtant vibrant de passion ; tout comme l'homme avec qui il avait ses conversations si agréables sur des choses variées ; tout comme l'homme qui était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une jeune fille du Rukongai et qui avait pleuré son deuil depuis de si longue années ; tout comme cet homme qui lui avait pris son premier baiser ; et celui qui pouvait le pousser dans de terribles colères ; ou encore l'affronter en duel pendant de longues heures avec toujours autant de d'efficacité. En fait Byakuya était terriblement noble dans sa manière d'être et de faire, infiniment plus que la plupart de ceux qui se revendiquaient de cette caste. Il était naturellement noble alors pourquoi apporter des fioritures inutiles et vaines qui le desservaient plus qu'elles ne le mettaient en valeur ?

Byakuya quant à lui tremblait intérieurement : il venait de comprendre une pièce maîtresse de l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers le jeune homme… En fait la pureté qui guidait les actions d'Ichigo était la réelle noblesse telle qu'il l'entendait. Pas besoin de titre, de naissance, de clan, ce qui comptait était l'adéquation entre ce que dictait le cœur en justesse et les actions qui en découlaient. C'était déjà cela qu'il avait saisi chez Hisana : cette noblesse de cœur, toute en sincérité ; c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à défier les siens pour l'épouser ; c'était ça qu'il reprochait à son clan et c'était pour cela qu'il était capable de se battre. Le désir dans le juste ne pouvait porter préjudice. La vraie noblesse se situait là et c'était là que lui tombait. Quand il laissait ses désirs personnels et justifiés prendre le pas sur l'intérêt du commun et des règles. Quand il cherchait à atteindre cette noblesse de nature. Et c'était là son plus grand reproche à son encontre…

Et ce désir si impérieux qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure en découvrant son reflet si déterminé au milieu de cette floraison mortelle, c'était cette pure noblesse, ce rêve et cet idéal qu'il s'était fixé à atteindre. L'incarnation même de la noblesse, des valeurs de sa division si chères à son cœur. Ce qu'il désirait et convoitait était cette grandeur, cette beauté, cette pureté. Jamais Byakuya ne se serait cru capable de la retrouver dans un simple gamin humain. Oui, Ichigo pouvait parfois être indélicat dans ses propos ou dans sa manière de s'adresser aux gens mais il n'en restait pas moins pur et honnête dans ses démarches.

- Tu ne peux comprendre, finit par souffler le noble, terrassé par sa découverte. _Comment expliquer ce qu'est la noblesse à quelqu'un qui l'incarne naturellement sans s'en rendre compte et qui lui semble être une évidence universelle ?_

- Ouais t'as raison, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu te reproches à la fin, ajouta un peu dépité par ses réflexions le jeune homme. _Tu cours après quelque chose que tu possèdes déjà et que tu ne peux pas voir car c'est une évidence naturelle que rien ne te reflète autour de toi…_

S'ils avaient su combien leurs pensées étaient proches à ce moment-là et combien leurs sentiments étaient réels, simples et honnêtes ; ils avaient déjà la réponse à leur question et cette conversation n'avait plus lieu d'être. Mais les hommes sont aveugles à ce qui se tient sous leur yeux et ils ne pouvaient à cet instant voir ô combien leur esprit était un miroir de l'autre. Mais ce que leur esprit ne pouvait montrer, leur corps pouvait y palier. L'effet miroir allait enfin révéler la vérité, enfin s'ils arrivaient à dépasser le jeu des apparences… Mais l'heure était encore aux mots. Et Ichigo reprit finalement le cours de la conversation :

- A la fin, je me demande qui te met réellement la grosse pression de ta famille ou de toi-même. En fait, tu me rappelles les œufs de mon bento…

- Comment ça ? demanda le capitaine en plissant les yeux, intrigué par les étranges paroles

- Ben ouais, Yuzu les mets dans des moules pour qu'ils soient jolis, mais ça reste des œufs ; et les œufs c'est très bien comme c'est à la base. En outre ça change pas leur goût : ça lui fait juste du travail en plus et perdre du temps. Pour ceux qui s'attachent à ce qu'ils voient, en effet il peut y avoir un intérêt. Mais moi quand j'ai faim, je mange et puis voilà… Si j'aime les œufs, je les aime tels qu'ils sont, au naturel sans artifice ; pas besoin de chercher à les améliorer pour faire plaisir aux autres... Et moi, j'aime les œufs.

Ichigo venait sans s'en rendre compte de faire une véritable déclaration au noble. Chaque mot avait su touché son cœur, car le capitaine avait très bien su lire, au travers de la candeur et de la toute relative simplicité de l'image du roux, la sincérité de ses mots et de ses sentiments. C'était trop. Ce qu'il avait craint était arrivé, son désir avait triomphé, ces dernières paroles avaient fini de l'ébranler, il venait de chuter et il allait emmener le jeune homme avec lui. Il n'avait plus le choix, ce n'était pas possible autrement : Byakuya Kuchiki venait redécouvrir la passion pour la beauté. Et son cœur tapa indubitablement plus fort alors qu'il campait un regard indéchiffrable dans celui du shinigami remplaçant. Ichigo soutint l'échange, il comprenait que quelque chose d'important se déroulait mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir la réalité et la profondeur du chamboulement que ces dernières paroles avaient provoqué chez le noble, dont les traits restaient comme à son habitude parfaitement impassibles. Le capitaine sans relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur le regard du jeune homme finit par déclarer sans préavis d'une voix posée :

- Kurosaki Ichigo, tu as défait ma lame, briser mes croyance, libérer mon âme et terrasser mon cœur…

- Heuu et ça veut dire ?...

- Ce que ça veut dire.

Et soudain, le capitaine se déplaça légèrement dans sa direction, le forçant d'une main ferme mais douce à reposer la coupe vide que le jeune homme tenait, avant de refermer avec la même détermination trois doigt sur le menton du shinigami remplaçant et d'attirer à lui son visage pour l'embrasser avec tout le feu que le jeune homme avait réveillé dans le cœur du noble.

C'était très doux mais aussi très ferme, c'était un baiser qui ne souffrirait d'être dédaigner, sûr de lui et de son bon droit. C'était fort, c'était mené, c'était décidé et pourtant cela restait tout en tendresse et en délicatesse, en un mot c'était un noble baiser…

Ichigo fut entièrement dominé par ce baiser, il ne pouvait s'y soustraire ou s'y refuser, car cela était impossible et surtout il n'en avait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie. Mazette, si son premier s'était contenté d'être un effleurement, le suivant avait été donné en bonne et due forme et que le troisième avait été à sa charge, celui-là envoyait loin aux oubliettes tout ce que le jeune homme avait connu précédemment.

Il ne sut jamais comment et à quel moment il s'était mis à y répondre mais au fur et à mesure que les sensations montaient, nouvelles et plus fortes que jamais, une idée plus proche du sentiment que d'une pensée réellement construite éclot dans son esprit : oui, si le premier baiser que lui avait pris le capitaine ne voulait rien dire à part "j'en sui cap'", que deuxième était juste une manière de lui montrer que "ce Kuchiki veut, Kuchiki l'a", que le troisième était juste un caprice "j'chui bourré, j'en profite", celui-là par contre ne pouvait signifier que "je te veux" et pire "je t'ai"…

Ichigo fut vaincu avant même d'avoir ouvert les hostilités, car il ne se débattrait pas, il ne se rebifferait pas à cette muette déclaration, il s'y adonnerait tout entier car son cœur qui s'était affolé depuis le début de la gourmandise, avait fini par atteindre un rythme assourdissant battant l'hallali de ses doutes. Oui, il ressentait véritablement quelque chose pour cet homme, et oui, cet homme ressentait véritablement quelque chose pour lui…

Alors comme on tire le voile sur les troubles d'un ciel d'orage, Ichigo ferma définitivement les yeux et se laissa chavirer dans un monde de sensations douces, chaudes et étrangement enivrantes ; et finit par couronner la victoire du noble par le plus beau des trophées, celui de ses deux bras se refermant sur le cou de l'homme qui le tenait implacablement par les sens et par le cœur….

Byakuya, qui avait cueillit sans la moindre hésitation les lèvres qui auraient dû être les siennes et qui pour l'instant l'unissaient à un être tout autre, avait suivi toutes les réactions du shinigami remplaçant : car bien que son baiser était ferme dans sa prise, il n'en restait pas moins doux et à l'écoute, suivant la découverte et la compréhension de ces derniers mots dans l'esprit et surtout dans le cœur du roux. Il aurait pu s'en amuser avant, quand il restait une part de jeu dans ces premiers échanges déplacés ; mais là, l'heure était aux réponses et les réponses ne tardèrent point. D'abord ce fut une langue qui une fois la stupéfaction passée avait fini par retrouver le chemin et la danse qu'elle avait appris lors des brèves répétitions qui les avaient conduits inexorablement à cette première magistrale ; puis ce fut la palpitation d'un cœur qui bat une chamade à tout rompre, l'orchestre des sentiments, le grand tambour de la compréhension, de l'éprouvé naissant ; suivi par le baisser du rideau des paupières car ce qui suit ne peut appartenir au public et aucun regard ne peut se poser sur les sentiments qui se révèlent ; et enfin, le bouquet final, l'intime consécration dans les coulisses d'un amour éclatant, l'étreinte de l'abandon, le collier royal de deux mains qui se referment et se raccrochent à ce qui est devenu leur unique monde, jointes en une prière pour que l'instant dure toujours. Byakuya avait triomphé car même s'il venait de chuter, il ne tombait pas seul.

Alors à son tour, il céda complètement à l'empire des sens et ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ce si parfait baiser avait duré. Mais toute chose a une fin, même les meilleures et le ballet devait lui aussi s'achever. Alors chacun reflua vers ses loges personnelles et referma la porte de ses lèvres doucement comme avec les dernières notes pianissimo d'une très belle symphonie qui accompagne le retour progressif des musiciens à la réalité de la salle.

Pourtant même quand l'échange fut terminé, les deux shinigami ne rouvrirent pas les yeux et ne se dégagèrent pas de leur position, restant trop proche et pas assez. Car s'il faut suivre un certain chemin pour tomber convenablement, il faut aussi en respecter un pour être sûr de bien atteindre le fond sans heurt, en douceur, comme tombent au fond de la mer les perles, au ralentit et en silence, soulevant à peine un léger nuage de sable en touchant le fond calme des océans. Il leur fallait maintenant s'apprivoiser et accepter ce que les mots et les corps venant de confesser.

Ce fut pourtant Byakuya qui donna le premier signe de mouvement, en venant caresser du bout des doigts les cheveux trop longs pour appartenir au shinigami remplaçant. Ichigo au doux contact finit par réagir et à la surprise du capitaine, se dégagea souplement pour mieux revenir s'alanguir dans une position de repos contre le corps du noble, laissant sa tête se poser sur les cuisses du noble toujours en seiza, alors que son dos goûtait à la fraîcheur du bois de l'engawa. Bien que la pose n'avait rien de conventionnelle et faisait montre d'une certaine lascivité, Byakuya le laissa faire. Il avait rendu les armes, il était tombé, alors plus rien maintenant ne viendrait à sa critique. Sa crainte était fondée mais Ichigo ne savait pas encore ce que signifiait faire chuter Byakuya Kuchiki, ni les conséquences extraordinaires qui en découlaient.

Si un petit œil extérieur était tombé sur la scène à ce moment-là, il aurait été bien surpris par l'étrange tableau : un "Ichigo" embrassant du regard un jardin baigné de pénombres nocturnes et le visage serein d'un "Byakuya" à peine illuminé par la lune s'abandonnant, trop indolent pour être le glacial capitaine de la sixième division, contre un corps, trop sérieux pour être le jeune humain remuant que l'on connaissait ; un "Ichigo" qui paissait distraitement une main dans les cheveux d'un "Byakuya" qui semblait apprécier la diffuse caresse.

Chacun goûtait le calme et le silence qui régnait et nul n'avait envie de le troubler : il y avait eu trop de bruits et de discordes entre eux ces derniers jours pour que la trêve offerte soit dérangée. Mais pourtant, déjà certaines questions revenaient à la surface de l'esprit du jeune shinigami remplaçant. Il finit alors par reprendre la parole mais sans bouger et sa voix était très posée :

- Tu vois je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait du positif dans notre absurde situation. J'ai appris beaucoup, j'ai appris sur toi mais j'ai aussi appris sur moi. Oui, j'ai peut-être compris aussi certaines choses sur moi-même, sur ce que voulait dire être soi-même, être vu pour ce que l'on est et non tel que l'on peut paraître.

Etre et paraître. A ces mots le capitaine se laissa complètement aller contre la paroi de bois, comme si une soudaine tension venait de le quitter. Oui, Byakuya avait enfin toutes les pièces du puzzle sous les yeux. Tous ces jours, à qui en voulait-il vraiment ? Derrière des prétextes fallacieux, qui cherchait-il à blesser, à repousser ? Et cet étrange pacte avec son hollow intérieur qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis quelques jours ?

A quel Byakuya en voulait-il ? A l'homme qu'il était ou à celui qu'il ne serait jamais, celui que lui montrait Ichigo, celui qui vivait simplement selon les lois qu'il trouvait justes, se battant contre celles qui lui semblait absurdes ? Tout avait commencé avec ce serment stupide et ce stupide défi… Mais si au début le capitaine s'était laissé abuser par l'effet miroir, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde vu qu'Ichigo lui avait offert une image imparfaite de lui-même ; car c'était bien le jeune homme qu'il voyait derrière ce reflet illusoire, ce miroir déformant. Et pourtant, il en était arrivé là.

Alors quoi ? Etrangement, c'était quand l'effet miroir disparaissait, alors que la pénombre grandissait, que les deux shinigami avaient commencé leur petit jeu dangereux, alors même que Byakuya ne se faisait plus face. S'insupportait-il à se point là lui-même ? Devait-il apprendre à ce voir tel quel pour mieux se voir différent ?

D'accord, Byakuya se rendait soudain compte que ce n'était pas à Ichigo qu'il en voulait mais à l'image qu'il lui renvoyait de lui-même : c'était à lui et à lui seul. Mais qui était ce lui-même qui lui faisait face ? Le jeune homme n'était pas un succédané de son être : il était lui, un gamin bruyant, un gamin énervant, un gamin avec un potentiel énorme et un gamin qui avait su touché son cœur et s'y infiltrer par toutes ses faiblesses et toutes ses forces…

- Ichigo, que m'as-tu fait, soupira le capitaine

- Je ne sais pas mais j'en suis désolé ! lança mi-rieur mi-assoupi le roux. En tout cas, toi je sais ce que tu m'as fait… tu m'as soulé à mort ! T'avais tout prévu hein ! Comme à ton habitude…

- Je t'avais prévenu, mon corps a sa résistance mais pas ton esprit.

- C'est pas juste, toi dans le mien et t'es net, tandis que moi, je me sens… tout pompette quoi ! Pourtant, d'habitude je tiens bien les bières avec les gars…

- Tu ne peux plus bouger ?

- Hein ? Mais si ! C'est juste que c'est le monde qui bouge surtout… enfin un petit peu !

- Hnnn…

- Tu ne me crois pas et ça, c'est pas une preuve ? lança le jeune homme avant de se redresser d'un coup et de déposer ses deux lèvres sur celles surprises du capitaine

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo eut sa revanche et après s'être convenablement accroché au noble au cas où le monde se mettrait à danser plus fortement, il se mit en devoir de partir à la conquête du capitaine. La douce saveur du saké fin se cueillait sur leurs lèvres, sur leur langue, sur leur souffle et Ichigo s'enhardit de la situation. Il avait à moitié escaladé le brun et s'agrippait aux pans de son kimono d'intérieur désordonnant nonchalamment la tenue du noble. Byakuya tout d'abord surprit de ce renversement de situation, se laissa finalement porter par le doux échange oubliant l'incongruité de leur position ; car Ichigo, las de ne pouvoir se caler comme il fallait, décida tout simplement de s'assoir sur son agréable vis-à-vis laissant ainsi leur deux corps se rencontrer pleinement. Si la nouvelle position gagnait en indécence, elle offrait aussi un plus grand confort et finalement les dernières réticences du noble partir à vau-l'eau avec ses convenances. Et ce fut à son tour de refermer l'enclave de ses bras sur la nuque fine et blanche qui aurait dû être la sienne.

Petit à petit le baiser prit une autre tournure, tout à fait nouvelle cette fois-ci. Une exploration jusqu'alors inédite débuta : celle de mains commençant à unir leur douce attention à la volupté du baiser. L'alcool aidant, Ichigo était devenu un peu plus entreprenant ; car c'était lui qui avait ouvert la route aux caresses et aux légers effleurements qui commençaient à parcourir timidement la nuque et le dos du capitaine. Oh, c'était très prude, très légers, très vague. Mais quand Byakuya s'y joignit à son tour, donnant indirectement la bonne marche à suivre – le rythme et les limites – eh bien, le jeune homme se lança un peu plus.

Juste un doigt qui glisse le long de la jugulaire, finissant par rencontrer une clavicule avant de dévier définitivement sur le bord du tissu. De la pulpe des doigts, un effleurement à peine maintenu sur tout le parcours d'une tempe à la mâchoire. Puis une main qui vient innocemment se lover dans le creux des reins, accrochant les plis de l'étoffe. Et encore une main qui cette fois par une paume audacieuse décide d'épouser un menton et le pouce en bon capitaine part explorer en solitaire l'ourlet d'une lèvre une fois le baiser rompu.

Mais voilà, tout cela devient un petit peu insuffisant et un regard en croise un autre avant de décider qu'il est grand temps de retourner partager le même souffle. Et les survoles deviennent des frôlements plus appuyés et enfin des contacts pleins tandis que le jeu du baiser change encore un peu et se décline en une version plus fébrile. Ichigo se laissait réenivrer comme lorsqu'il avait osé prendre un baiser au capitaine le soir de la fête à la onzième division et déjà, il ressentait que cela aurait dû lui paraître déplacé car ils étaient deux hommes. Pourtant rien dans la douceur du noble n'arrivait à le rebuter.

Quant à Byakuya, il était tombé mais il savait qu'il pouvait encore glisser sur une autre pente et que celle-ci était infiniment plus dangereuse et tout aussi irrévocable. Mais les caresses subtils du jeune homme finirent de l'étourdir à son tour et un frisson électrique marqua l'inclinaison de sa prochaine chute, alors que par pur hasard, le jeune homme venait d'effleurer de sa joue la peau mise à jour par l'entrebâillement agrandi du col de son vis-à-vis. Les deux hommes se suspendirent un instant à cette réaction si forte de la rencontre de leur deux peaux, avant d'échanger un regard bref mais chargé d'une nouvelle intensité.

Cette fois Byakuya reprit les devant et laissa ses lèvres parcourir très légèrement la joue du jeune homme suivi par son souffle tiède pour finir par se déposer dans le cou satiné et picorer la peau opaline. Par instinct, Ichigo inclina la tête afin d'offrir une cueillette plus aisée aux butineuses tendres. Les mains du jeune homme, oubliées dans les nouvelles sensations, avaient fini leur course aux flancs du capitaine et vinrent subtilement les enserrer de plus en plus fortement. Les deux corps se murent alors dans un même élan cherchant toujours à combler un peu plus la distance qui les séparait. Une chaleur inexorable venait de prendre place dans le creux de leurs reins et les deux shinigami finirent par mouler leur buste et leur ventre dans un même sursaut.

Ichigo avait un tout autre tournis maintenant, quelque chose venait de s'allumer en lui et déjà il sentait que cet incendie-ci quémandait plus. Byakuya retrouvait des sensations depuis si longtemps oubliées, cette pression d'un corps affamé désireux d'un contact toujours plus important et sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par goûter la peau offerte à ses lèvres, du bout des dents, puis de la langue. C'étant étrange car après tout c'était sa propre saveur et pourtant il ne trouvait rien de révoltant à ce parfum. Au contraire, c'était agréable contrairement à l'idée que cela aurait dû éveiller. Le capitaine en voulut plus, juste un peu plus pour commencer alors il entreprit de dénuder une épaule et partit l'explorer, déposant ça et là des lèvres, parfois les dents, parfois des petits coups de langue.

Le corps d'Ichigo ne restait pas insensible à ce traitement : la tension, qui le poussait à se cambrer et à se tendre de plus en plus, et ses mains qui formaient un étau puissant sur le corps du noble étaient les meilleurs témoins de la réussite du capitaine. Ce dernier finit par rebrousser chemin et à porter les mêmes attentions à la clavicule offerte. Et la sa victoire fut complète lorsqu'un long frisson parcourut délicieusement le corps sous ses doigts avant d'être ponctuer par un petit gémissement échappé, à peine un souffle plus fortement exprimé.

Le noble sentait le jeune homme succomber et se laisser emporter par les nouvelles sensations et la sensualité ambiante. Ichigo se rendait-il vraiment compte de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il avait voulu parler, ils avaient échangé, ils avaient essayé et ils étaient passés sur la pente suivante sans plus de paroles, sans plus de serment, sans plus de mots. Sans doute allaient-ils un peu vite, mais là tout de suite, seulement le langage de leur corps comptait et seulement lui pouvait exprimer ce qui les liait.

Ils le voulaient, ils en avaient envie, ils en avaient besoin, furieusement. La tendresse, la caresse aimante, la proximité d'un autre corps chaud et lové, entièrement dédié au plaisir charnel et apaisant d'un être capable de leur apporter de quoi combler le vide qu'avaient laissé derrière eux les terribles deuils dont ils avaient souffert. Alors, Byakuya suspendit ses attentions attendant que le jeune homme reprenne un instant pied et lui confirme leur folie. Se sentant délaissé, Ichigo rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui du noble : il y vit une lueur indéfinissable et hésita une seconde. Mais la délicatesse dont faisait preuve le capitaine jusqu'à présent acheva de le décider. Après tout il n'était pas lui-même et l'alcool maintenait un voile suffisant pour laisser libre cours à son désir, pouvant ainsi céder plus facilement à l'appel des sens. Ce n'était pas une erreur, c'était une chance…

Alors dans un muet assentiment, le shinigami remplaçant reprit les lèvres qui lui faisaient face et transmit avec une fougue nouvelle le plaisir et l'érotisme qui naissaient de leur jeu. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour plonger le capitaine sur la dernière pente. Et après avoir goûté un bon moment à la détermination du plus jeune, il se mit en devoir de s'atteler à un point particulièrement sensible, à la jonction de la mâchoire dans la peau tendre de l'oreille. Et l'effet fut immédiat, nouveau frisson et nouveau gémissement un peu plus avoué cette fois-ci. Fort de ses résultat, le noble décida de continuer son exploration sur l'autre épaule délaissée, mais cette fois-ci, il dénudait la peau du bout du nez juste assez pour pouvoir avancer toujours un peu plus et prendre son dû dans la foulée. Et Ichigo laissait la dette se faire recouvrir comme il le fallait.

Tout était lenteur et suavité, un érotisme extrême de deux êtres prenant tout leur temps, sans brusquerie, sans précipitation ni crainte. Le temps lui-même avait été aboli tant que durerait ses si plaisantes attentions. Ils ne s'abordaient pas comme ils l'auraient fait avec une femme, car ce n'étaient pas des corps de femmes, mais bien ceux d'hommes, aux muscles dessinés, à la taille plus épanouie, aux poitrines plates. Bien que le capitaine était fin et même assez féminin dans certains de ces traits, il restait viril et justement leur virilité mutuelle commençaient sérieusement à se faire sentir – surtout que la pose les y aidaient particulièrement. Mais comme s'il y avait déjà suffisamment à faire, ils ne tinrent pas compte de cette nouvelle réaction et cela soulagea sûrement pour un petit moment leur conscience embrumée par le désir, l'alcool et la fatigue.

Le kimono d'Ichigo avait déjà bien chuté de ses épaules, découvrant largement la poitrine glabre se laissant dévorer de toute part soit par des lèvres mutines, soit par des doigts agiles et autres délicieuses tortures. Comme mû par un désir nouveau, celui de s'essayer à son tour aux douces attentions – à moins que ce ne soit pour tenter d'apaiser l'appétit grandissant dans ses reins, le jeune homme stoppa la progression du capitaine et prit à son tour les choses en main.

Entre ses légères hésitations et sa retenue, le toucher de ses doigts procuraient des sensations inédites au capitaine alors que le shinigami remplaçant s'attelait à finir de découvrir ce que son installation audacieuse à califourchon avait semé comme pagaille dans vêtement du noble. Petit à petit, de la pulpe des doigts en légers contact, ce furent enfin des pleines paumes épousant, moulant, embrassant, suivant la saillie des muscles, des courbes, des lignes. Et puis, ce fut autour d'une bouche gourmande mais point empressée de couver cette peau élastique et tonique, celle de sa propre jeunesse.

Les deux shinigami se laissèrent ainsi se découvrir, s'écouter et s'accorder : non plus par les lames ou par les mots ; mais par un langage muet et intime, le leur en temps normal, connu d'eux seul et pourtant aujourd'hui faussement échangé : ils s'apprenaient mutuellement en s'apprenant personnellement (vive la complexité de l'effet miroir ! =_="). Mais encore une fois un grade dans le désir passa quand leurs deux peaux enfin libérées se rencontrèrent pleinement. Un frisson profond les parcourut à l'unisson attisant encore leur descente dans les affres de la luxure.

Byakuya ne tint plus, il avait de l'expérience dans le charnel et comme tel il ne pouvait souffrir plus longtemps, surtout qu'il se retrouvait dans un corps juvénile entièrement soumis à l'hypersensibilité des premières découvertes. Alors par un tour de maître, il finit par reprendre la danse et avant qu'Ichigo ait compris comment, le jeune homme se retrouva cambré en arrière, la tête rejetée, les deux mains dans le dos retenues par une du noble alors que l'autre caressait entièrement la gorge offerte ostentatoirement et que les lèvres expertes du capitaine s'adonnaient à la dégustation des abdominaux du plus jeune. Il était impossible au shinigami remplaçant de résister à ça et la tension sensuelle à son comble le poussa à libérer un gémissement parfaitement audible et sans aucune retenue. Il en vint même à se cambrer totalement provoquant ainsi la fatidique rencontre de leur bassin…

Trop, c'était le coup de grâce. La charge du désir était à son paroxysme et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alors fut un fou mélange de fougue et de passion comme jamais atteintes. Pour le coup, ils ne pourraient plus nier l'évidente présence de leur virilité parfaitement réveillée. L'air du dehors était plus que frais mais l'embrasement des deux shinigami leur en épargnait la morsure sur leur peau exposée. Il fallut toute sa maîtrise pour permettre au noble de cesser l'impérieux échange et de se relever. Il tendit une main au jeune homme encore soufflé par ses sensations. Ichigo contempla cette invitation : s'il l'acceptait il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Se devait-il de reprendre ses esprits maintenant ou bien de s'abandonner à la luxure ?

Encore imprégné de l'érotisme précédent, Ichigo saisit cette main et se laissa conduire dans la chambre. Le shoji se referma silencieusement sur la quasi-obscurité de la pièce et sur ce qui allait advenir. Finalement, Ichigo avait reçues des réponses imparfaites ce soir mais leurs corps eux avaient parlé, témoigné. Et alors que le capitaine commençait à le dévêtir délicatement mais avec détermination, le shinigami remplaçant faisait rapidement le point sur sa situation : c'était un homme qui lui avait pris son premier baiser, qui l'avait éveillé à la sensualité et qui allait encore prendre plus… mais pire que tout, cet homme se trouvait à l'heure actuelle être dans son propre corps, être une grande part de lui-même… C'était dans le stupre qu'il s'apprêtait à se donner. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si son corps était réellement sa propriété ses derniers temps : Kon le squattait pas mal et sa perversité le faisait profiter des sorties d'Ichigo d'une manière éhontée. **[1]**

Et puis, au point où il en était… Sans parler que cela ne semblait pas déranger le noble plus que ça, surtout que Byakuya l'avait enfin reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Ca il en était sûr : le noble n'était pas en train de jouer, de le confondre ou de remplacer son épouse. A cette évocation, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était la première fois que le capitaine s'adonnait à ces plaisirs depuis la mort de sa femme. Mais déjà les mains agiles qui parcouraient allègrement son corps de plus en plus exposé le faisaient chavirer bien loin de ses considérations.

Soudainement rappelé à la réalité du moment, le jeune homme se reprit et se remit à l'unisson avec le noble. Il commença à son tour à débarrasser le capitaine de tous vêtements superflus et dans un silence à peine troubler par leur respiration courte, ils finirent par se retrouver enlacés, peau à peau, leur nudité effacée par la présence de l'autre. Alors s'en trop savoir comment, ils finirent par rejoindre le futon avant de se laisser choir dedans.

Byakuya prit le jeune homme dans ses bras le faisant rouler sur lui et le serrant contre son cœur avec une douce conviction. Ichigo sentait pour la énième fois son cœur s'emballer. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce qui allait se passer ? Alors que le roux essayait de relever la tête, son corps plaqué tout contre celui Byakuya et son menton reposant sur sa poitrine, il sentit deux doigts attraper ce dernier et l'accompagner dans son geste ; le capitaine le portait littéralement à ses lèvres et recommençait à le goûter.

Le baiser était d'une ferveur incroyable, doux et sûr, d'un très grand abandon de part et d'autre, sans rien de précipité ou de combatif, juste un vrai baiser d'amour… Un de ceux qui remplacent tous les mots du monde, un qui ouvre à lui seul la porte du cœur et celle de la félicité. Et c'est ainsi que dans une langueur particulière, ils commencèrent à se découvrir complètement.

Et là, il se passait quoi ? Comment justifier ces effleurements de plus en plus précis, ces touchers de plus en plus déterminés, ces frissons de plus en plus forts et cette envie de plus en plus intense ? Ichigo basculait dans un monde fait de sens et dans lequel passaient, planantes, quelques bribes de conscience. C'était un homme et il le touchait. C'était un homme et il le caressait. C'était un homme et il trouvait ça bon.

Les deux shinigami n'avaient toujours pas céder à l'impatiente qui gâte tout, mais continuaient leurs caresses de plus en plus osées avec le même atermoiement, leurs baisers multiples avaient repris, se déposant au grès de l'envie. Chacun se touchait pour toucher l'autre, toucher au corps pour toucher au cœur. Crier que non il ne fallait se fier aux apparences, d'ailleurs, ils ne faisaient rien de si répréhensibles. Peut-être parce que c'étaient des hommes, c'était plus dur, mais parce que c'étaient des hommes, c'était aussi plus facile. Il n'y avait pas la peur d'un corps aux formes inconnues, là ils savaient tous deux où et comment s'y prendre pour faire trembler l'autre.

Pire ils savaient exactement comment procéder car c'était leur propre corps qu'ils pétrissaient, couvaient et contentaient. Et parce que c'était leur propre corps, c'était horriblement déplacé ; mais parce que c'était leur propre corps, c'était terriblement meilleur. Après tout ils avaient une conscience aigüe de leur sensibilité et ils en jouaient parfaitement : les soupirs et les gémissements contenus qui s'élevaient de plus en plus dans la grande chambre sombre en étaient leur témoin. La mémoire du corps, c'était bien ce qu'Urahara avait dit ? Leurs chairs avaient gardé souvenir de leur réceptivité et réagissaient indépendamment de l'actuel esprit qui les habitait… Oui, après tout en fermant les yeux très forts, ce qu'ils caressaient n'était que leur propre corps, il n'y avait donc rien de mal, à part que les sensations qu'il ressentait n'étaient pas les leurs ; mais elles n'en étaient pas pour le moins atténuées, au contraire même une certaine forme d'exaltation à cette nouveauté si bien conduite par l'autre les amenaient à atteindre une forme d'extase particulière.

Car oui, tout dans le refuge de la chambre était devenu délice : délice que leurs soupirs signifiaient, délice que de faire soupirer l'autre, délice que de sentir monter petit à petit le plaisir, délice de se sentir ainsi cajoler, délice que de souffrir d'attentions tendres et appliquées, délice d'être avec un être capable de faire battre votre cœur un peu plus fort pour une raison obscure et intouchable, délice encore et encore.

Et alors que leurs mains travaillaient à les conduire dans les affres du plaisir, quelques pensées parvenaient quand même à faire surface. Ichigo sentait un soulagement étrange : il ne s'était pas trompé sur le compte du noble. Etait-ce cela la félicité ? Le capitaine n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que l'on connaissait de lui : envolée la froideur, éclipsée la colère, effacée la rancune, oubliée la souffrance, terminée la haine… Il ne restait plus qu'un cocon protecteur, une préciosité dans les gestes, sans empressement, savourant tout ce qui lui était donné de trouver, un giron chaud où se lover, un homme qui mettait sa maîtrise et ses connaissances au service de l'autre, protégeant étrangement de son être la fragilité et la candeur, comme si c'était les choses les plus précieuses et les plus belles qui soient.

Comment un tel revirement pouvait avoir eu lieu ? A quel point le capitaine se forçait-il à prendre cette attitude glaciale ? Le feu qui couvait en son sein était-il vraiment ignoré de tous ? Dans ce cas, Ichigo était infiniment privilégié et souhaitait se montrer digne de cet honneur. Alors avec encore plus d'application, il enlaça le corps contre lui et essaya de lui passer ses ressentis, son respect et son amour – si cette étrange inclinaison en était bien…

De son côté, Byakuya se laissa à retrouver des gestes depuis trop longtemps enfuis et des émotions qu'il croyait avoir perdues à tout jamais. Il se rendait parfaitement compte de la folie qu'il commettait mais il savait ce que son désir pouvait l'amener à faire : après une femme du Rukongai, d'un des pires districts qui soient histoire que l'opprobre soit total, il avait fallu qu'il s'entiche d'un homme, d'un humain, d'un vivant… Mais à ce moment-là, il ne regrettait rien, Ichigo était parfait et pour une fois il n'avait pas commis une seule fausse note ! A croire que cette chambre seule pouvait être l'écrin de leur secret, le seul endroit où chacun se révélait dans ce qu'il avait de meilleur pour l'autre.

Mais le moment n'était plus à ces réflexions qui venaient d'être définitivement balayé avec la dernière montée en puissance de leur plaisir. Et même si la situation était parfaitement absurde et les conduisait à commettre horreur sur folie, cela en valait la peine. C'était une rencontre rare, unique et impossible. S'embrasser soi-même, s'embrasser un autre, ne plus faire qu'un malgré les apparences et grâce aux apparences, ressentir exactement ce que l'autre aurait dû connaître. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi et c'était terriblement bon.

Enfin l'extase par leurs mains habiles fut atteinte et Ichigo terrassé le premier finit par emmener avec lui un Byakuya qui n'en pouvait plus non plus de résister. Ils n'avaient plus prononcé une seule parole depuis ce qui leur semblait l'éternité de leur déclaration et c'était bien. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin et n'en avaient jamais vraiment eu nécessité : leur lame avait déjà parlé pour eux ainsi que leur regard aussi auparavant, fierté éclatante contre désir sombre… **[2] **Alors ils se laissèrent aller à l'indolence qui suit la jouissance, l'un contre l'autre, laissant leur cœur retrouvé un rythme normal, leur souffle s'apaiser, la somnolence les saisir. En fin de compte, Ichigo qui avait été épuisé par tous les derniers évènements et retournements de situation dans sa vie, finit par s'assoupir comme il ne l'avait plus connu depuis longtemps, calé et protégé l'espace d'un moment dans l'abris que lui offrait la présence du capitaine.

Blotti contre le corps endormi du roux, Byakuya réfléchissait. Une chance pour lui qu'Ichigo ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa vengeance. C'est vrai que l'obscurité l'avait aidé et bien qu'ils venaient de se livrer à un pur moment de luxure, le jeune homme n'avait qu'à peine exploré le corps qui lui était offert. Bon celle-là de vengeance, Ichigo l'avait bien cherchée et la méritait plus qu'amplement… Le capitaine respira le parfum de sa propre chevelure alors que corps du jeune homme reposait contre lui. Il avait en effet par contre peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin avec sa mesquine provocation du jour : il avait défié chaque membre présent au déjeuner – soit les meilleurs lieutenants dont certains détenaient le bankai - pour "sa" prochaine venue à la Soul Society… Bon, c'était avant tout ça, alors dans tous les cas il ne pouvait plus rien n'y faire maintenant. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas bien méchant, tout au plus cela ferait un peu d'entraînement pour Ichigo !

**[1]** Héhé, oui oui bande de pervers, souvenez-vous du chapitre 182 dans le tome 21 au retour du sauvetage de Rukia

**[2]** Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le titre du chapitre qui clôt l'affrontement de nos deux bishies !

°oo¤OO°o°OO¤oo°

*** IMPORTANT * IMPORTANT * IMPORTANT * IMPORTANT * IMPORTANT * IMPORTANT * IMPORTANT *** **IMPORTANT** *

******Edit du 19/02/2112 :**** Après une longue pause forcée pour des raisons importantes de santé, je devais revenir en force à la rentrée scolaire... Mais ce qui est rentré en force dans ma vie, c'est seulement la rentrée : avec un double diplôme et deux stages en plus d'un séminaire de philosophie, j'ai un emploi du temps de dingue (au moins 60 heures/semaine), donc pour moi c'est chaud en ce moment. En plus, le fandom devient de plus en plus navrant et l'absence de courtoisie et de bon goût des lecteurs me laissent pantoise et plus que démotivée -sans parler des bugs incessants de FFnet. Je finirai, ça c'est sûr (foi de lapin!), surtout que tout est quasiment écrit ; mais il me reste encore quelques détails à peaufiner ET SURTOUT A TROUVER DU TEMPS POUR PUBLIER.**

*** Fin d'IMPORTANT * Fin d'IMPORTANT *Fin d'IMPORTANT * Fin d'IMPORTANT * Fin d'IMPORTANT * Fin d'IMPORTANT * **

Alors, voilà je l'ai fait : oui j'ai osé… Ca me fait tout bizarre : mon premier lemon ! Bon c'est quand même très soft dans la forme, une sorte de gentil lime ; mais dans le fond, je reconnais que pour le coup, on atteint un degré de perversité assez élevé ! C'était d'ailleurs assez chaud à écrire : maintenant reste plus qu'à savoir si c'est assez chaud à lire – ah ! Quel humour pourri je me traîne en ce moment…

Sinon l'originalité tient au fait que c'est un lemon réflexessif – vraiment c'est le cas de le dire, vive l'effet miroir ! – en gros : je couche donc je suis ! Personne ne l'avait encore faite celle-là ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne au final, à vous de me le dire ; c'est peut-être nase en fait et vous êtes déçu(e)s…

Au programme pour le prochain chapitre : la bourde ultime de la Fraisounette et là, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! ^^ ! Sinon pour connaître la réelle vengeance de Bibi-kun qu'il a encore une fois légèrement évoquée à la fin, il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu – humm jouissif, je vous l'assure !

Sinon vous savez ce qui reste à faire pour soutenir le lapin et le motiver à continuer ses élucubrations et sa maltraitance de bishies : ben oui, la p'tite review qui fait tout ! Et le lapin est pas regardant, il prend tout : les petites, les longues, les grosses, les expresses et même les tordues ; alors n'hésiter plus ! Si vous saviez à quel point ça peut faire du bien…

M. Lapin mode "Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on dit que les lapineries sont des cochonneries… On n'est quand même pas des porcs ! Ah si ? O_o !"

PS : rendez-vous à tous les revieweur/ses sans compte dans mon auto-review du chapitre pour une petite réponse comme d'habitude !

PS 2 "spécial Béli" : je ai retiré ma demande pour le moment mais je la remettrai, ne t'inquiète pas !

Return to Top


End file.
